This Is Our Year: College
by F86Sabre53
Summary: Kim and Ron begin college together in New York. Together, along with their friends and family, would face the challenges of both college life and saving the world. (Edited: March 27th, 2020 [Chapter 37])
1. Chapter 1: Moving In

This is Our Year: College

Chapter 1: Moving In

A/N: I had to make some big renovations to this chapter. I hope you like the new one better than the old one.

Also, this takes place a few days after, "This Is Our Year: Post-Graduation Camping Trip".

Disclaimer: all the characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

It has been a few days since the Yellowstone camping trip and Kim and Ron Stoppable were in the living room of the Possible house making final preparations for college.

During which, Kim contacted, Wade, "hey, Wade."

"Hey, Kim, what's up?" Wade asked after his face appeared on the screen of Kim's wrist Kimmunicator.

"Wade, I would like you to do a search on any available apartments in Broy, New York," Kim replied.

Wade nodded, "I'll get on that right away, but..."

"But what?"

"Won't it be expensive to live in an apartment, especially in New York?"

"Don't worry, Wade," Kim assured him, "Ron's Naco royalty money will pay for all the expenses."

"Dr. Director originally was gonna have Global Justice pay for the expenses but we turned down the offer," Ron added as he sat down beside his wife.

Wade nodded, "alright, I'll get to searching for apartments in Broy, Wade out."

After the screen went black, Kim looked at Ron and asked, "how's it coming along?"

"KP, how many outfits do you plan on taking?" Ron asked.

"A lot of them," Kim replied.

"Even outfits you've worn during out early high school days?"

"I wanna do throwback Thursday."

Ron became confused, "what's that?"

"It's normally a trend on the internet in which people post pictures and videos of themselves and/or others from years ago," Kim replied. "And, I decided to bring, Throwback Thursday, to reality by having us dress up in our old High School clothes every Thursday."

"How did your old clothes survive the Lorwardian invasion?" Ron asked.

"They were in storage," Kim replied, "including my prom dresses."

"Your prom dresses survived?"

Kim nodded.

Junior and Senior?"

Kim nodded again.

"When we go on dates Thursday nights are you gonna be wearing one or the other?"

Kim smiled, "of course I will, Ronnie."

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Wow," Kim commented. "That was quick."

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Go, Wade," Kim answered her wrist Kimmunicator.

Wade's face soon appeared on the screen.

"Kim," Wade spoke excitedly, "I have found an apartment ideal for both you and Ron."

Kim and Ron smiled and asked in unison, "You did?"

"Jinx, you owe me a soda," Kim said excitedly to Ron.

"Aw man!" Ron groaned before slapping his head with both his hands. "Every time!"

Kim looked back at Wade, "So what did you find?"

"It is a one bedroom and one bath on the first floor of, Broy Apartments, which is a couple blocks from Hudson River University," Wade replied.

Kim smiled, "Sounds good, we'll take it."

After the screen went black, Ron's stomach began to growl.

"I'm getting hungry," He said as he rubbed his stomach.

"Me too," Kim said as her stomach began to growl as well.

Rufus then popped up from Ron's pants pocket, "Ditto."

"Bueno Nacho?" Ron suggested.

Kim's face lit up, "you know it."

"Booyah!" Rufus added.

* * *

Later, at Bueno Nacho, Kim and Ron were enjoying their lunch at one of the booths while they continued with planning on what they were gonna be doing for the next four years.

"Wow this is amazing," Ron commented after taking a bite of his Naco and swallowing it.

"What's amazing, Ronnie?" Kim asked.

"That Bueno Nacho was rebuilt," Ron replied. "Otherwise we would've been forced to eat at Cow N' Chow."

"Yeah," Kim agreed, "and hopefully there will be a Bueno Nacho in Broy."

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "to be honest, if there is no Bueno Nacho, we will find some other restaurant we could eat and hang out at."

"Speaking of honesty," Kim spoke up, "while we are in college, we will both be honest with each other."

"I know, KP, and we will take things easy too," Ron said.

Kim nodded, "I know, Ronnie, I won't let my essential Kimness get the best of me like it did in High School."

"And I won't let my essential Ronness get the best of me either," Ron added.

They then both smile at each other.

"College is going to be our greatest adventure yet," Kim commented.

"It will be," Ron agreed, "and the important thing is we will be going through this adventure together."

"And with a couple of our friends as well," Kim added.

Ron began tearing up.

"Ron, what's wrong?" Kim asked concerned.

"I've just never felt so happy in my life," Ron replied. "Us going to the same school together instead of separate schools far away from each other. And I'm not holding you back."

"You are not holding me back, Ronnie," Kim assured. "And like I said before, I can't live without you."

* * *

After finishing their meals the two teens headed for the Sloth. But before they could climb in, they saw something that made them gasp. It was a couple parting ways with one of them getting onto a bus. Ron himself found this just as shocking as the couple he saw part ways at the airport in Scotland. When the bus drove off Ron shook his head, "Whoa, didn't need to see that again." He then looked at his wife, "Please don't leave me."

"I'll never leave you," Kim assured her husband, "not even the most prestigious school in the world or some college internship can take me from you. I promise. And what did you mean by 'didn't need to see that again'?"

* * *

The next day, Kim, Ron, and their families finished packing their families' cars, as well as the Sloth, for the trip to Broy. The furniture Kim and Ron bought for the apartment with the royalty money was all packed into a moving van driven by a man who owed Kim a favor for fixing his moving van. It was going to be a long drive to Broy for the Possibles and the Stoppables, but Kim and Ron weren't in a hurry since college didn't start for another few days.

"Well, KP, this is it," Ron announced.

"The long trip to Broy," Kim replied.

"This is gonna be my first road trip across America," Anna said as she walked up to her parents.

"And you are gonna be amazed by the American country side," Ron mentioned.

"It may not be Norway, but it's still interesting," Kim added.

Before Kim, Ron, and Anna could climb into the Sloth, James walked up, "Uh, Kimmie-cub?"

"Yes Dad?" Kim asked.

"Do you think it would be okay if you rode with your mother and me?" James asked.

"How come?" Kim asked.

"It's just that," James sighed, "you're going to college and your mom and I want to spend time with just you one last time. And don't worry about having to deal with Jim and Tim, they will be riding with Ronald and Annie-bell. And it will only be for the first leg you'll be riding with me and your mother." He then gave her daughter the puppy-dog pout.

Kim sighed, "alright, Dad, if you insist."

Kim turned back to Ron and they shared a kiss, waved goodbye, and Ron climbed into the driver's seat of the Sloth with Anna, Jim, and Tim climbing into the back seat, while Kim climbed into the back seat of her father's car.

* * *

Thirteen hours into the trip, Kim was sitting in the back right seat of her father's car looking out the window viewing the American countryside. But she was viewing it with her cheek laying on her hand, her elbow on the door, and a frown on her face. _"Why must I ride without Ron?"_ Kim thought for the hundredth time. _"I actually feel like I'm going to college without him."_

"Kimmie?" Ann spoke, bringing her daughter back to reality.

"Yes, Mom?" Kim answered.

"Are you okay?" Ann asked concerned. "You are awfully quiet back there."

"I'm fine, Mom," Kim replied.

"You must be disappointed that you are not riding with Ronald," James speculated.

"I am," Kim sighed, "I feel like I'm going to college without him."

"Don't worry Kimmie," Ann assured her. "This is just for the first leg. At least you got to hang with him briefly at the rest areas and ate at a restaurant together."

"You two will be riding together on the second leg in the Sloth the next day," James added.

Kim nodded, "yeah, but still."

"I know you're disappointed, but like I said, your mother and I wanted to spend time with just you this one last time."

Kim shrugged her shoulders, "well, at least the Tweebs aren't bothering me." She then took a deep breath and continued, "mom, dad, I want to thank you."

"For what?" James and Ann asked in unison.

"Jinx, you two owe me a soda when we get to our motel," Kim giggled. "Anyway, I want to thank you two for supporting me and Ron's decision."

"To attend the same college together or get married in Vegas?" James asked.

"Both," Kim replied.

"I hardly supported the idea of you two going to Vegas and tying the knot."

"Don't worry, Dad, and like I said before, we will have another wedding ceremony after college for friends and family to witness."

There was some silence before Ann spoke up, "speaking of college, I'm still amazed that you and Ron are taking this next step in life together."

"And I always thought you two were gonna be attending separate schools," James added before asking, "Kimmie-cub, what do you and Ronald plan on doing in college anyway?"

"Ron will be playing football and majoring in Cooking, I will be cheerleading and majoring in Martial Arts, and we are together in every class we have."

"Even cooking?" James asked in disbelief.

Kim nodded, "yup, and don't worry, Ron's been teaching me, and I have improved greatly."

"Oh," James replied, "and I'm surprised you decided to major in Martial Arts instead of something like: Law, Diplomacy, or International Relations. I'm also surprised that you will be taking the easy classes."

"Well, I gotta start off easy when it comes to school," Kim replied.

"Oh, really?" James then raised an eyebrow, "or are you taking the easy classes just to be near your husband?"

Kim hesitated, "Well …yes…no…kind of…" She then sighed, "I love him Dad. I don't want to major in stuff that would put distance between him and myself. Don't get me wrong, he is not holding me back, and I do want to major in Martial Arts. It's a way of saving the world; I'm teaching people how to protect themselves from bullies and other bad people. As for cooking, Ron may not be around to make me a wonderful meal."

"Don't worry, Kimmie," Ann assured her daughter, "I understand, it was your decision. And if it makes you happy, I'd be willing to support it."

This made Kim smile, "Thank you mom."

James sighed, "What your mom said."

"Thanks dad."

" _Approaching LeKalb,"_ the voice on the Barmin GPS system spoke.

"Well," Kim sighed happily, "looks like we're coming upon where we're gonna be staying for the night."

"At the Sweet 16 Motel in LeKalb, Illinois" Ann mentioned.

* * *

After parking in front of the motel area, Kim and Ron climbed out of the cars they were in and ran towards each other.

"KP!" Ron said excitedly.

"Ron!" Kim replied excitedly as well.

They ran into each other's arms just like they did on the Lorwardian ship, only Ron wasn't using a rocket pack.

After Kim and Ron pulled away they heard a voice call out.

"Mom!" Anna said happily as she ran up and hugged her mother.

After pulling away, the three grabbed some bags and went into the motel.

James scratched his head.

"Honey?" Ann asked her husband.

James sighed, "I don't get it they just acted as they have never seen each other for an eternity. That's the fourth time they've done that today."

Jenn then walked up to James and spoke, "Kim and Ronnie acted the same way after I brought the latter home from Camp Wannaweep. And she was the only one he paid attention to."

"How come?" James asked Jenn.

"Ronnie claimed to have had a terrible time," Jenn replied, "and the first thing he said to me when I picked him up from camp was that he hated me."

"With what Ron told me and James about Camp Wannaweep, I wouldn't blame him," Ann spoke up. Her face then turned serious, "you sending your own son away is the one thing I've never fully forgiven you for."

"What do you mean?" Jenn asked confused.

"I mean, how could you send your own son to summer camp against his will?"

"It was for his own good."

"Own good?!" Ann raised her voice a bit. "You made your own son spend a torturous summer at a terrible summer camp!"

"Ann…"

"Don't you Ann me, Jenn!" Ann scowled. "That summer was also infamous for Kimmie as well. James and I were gonna send her to gymnastics camp but it was full, as with all the other camps!" Ann then took a deep breath, "Ron also told me that he called you countless times, begging you to let him come home, and what did you do? You ignored his pleas to come home."

"I thought he was making that horrible stuff up," Jenn replied defensively. "You know, the toxic lake, the poisoned oak, the mean campers, the camp's mascot, among others."

"Well he was telling the truth," Ann pointed out.

"How was I supposed to know that Camp Wannaweep would've been terrible?" Jenn asked.

"Check the name, do some research, and take your son more seriously," Ann replied.

"What's going on here?" Ron asked as he, Kim, and Anna walked up.

* * *

After entering the motel with the bags they carried in they decided to take a pause in the lobby and sit down on a couch.

"Wow," Ron sighed, "I'm bushed."

"I know," Kim nodded, "we traveled in separate cars for hours."

"It was terrible to be in separate cars," Ron groaned.

Kim took Ron's hand into her own, "I felt like I was going to college without you."

"Same, here."

"Luckily, we get to ride together on the second leg of the trip."

"And with your daughter as well," Anna added.

The three soon noticed Ann and Jenn arguing about something.

Kim, Ron, and Anna got up, headed back outside, and walked up to them.

"What's going on here?" Ron asked.

* * *

"What's going on here?" Ron asked.

"Uh…nothing," Jenn replied.

"Just girl talk," Ann added.

"That's all," they added in unison.

Kim raised an eyebrow, "since when did you two start finishing each other's sentences?"

The two moms just shrugged their shoulders. Before they and the others picked up their bags, checked into the motel, and retired to three bedrooms; one for Kim, Ron, and Anna; another for Ron's parents and Hana; and another for Kim's parents and brothers.

* * *

Early the next day, the Possible and Stoppable families got up out of bed and got ready for the rest of the trip to Broy. Only this time, Kim, Ron, and Anna would be riding together.

"Well, here we go," Ron said after he, Kim, and Anna climbed into the Sloth.

"The final leg of the journey," Kim added.

Ron then gave his wife a peck on the cheek and said, "For good luck."

The three soon drove off, and headed for the highway.

"I see they and their daughter are happy to be riding together," James commented after getting in his car.

"They look very happy together," Ann commented.

Soon enough, the two family cars, as well as the moving van, drove away from the motel and followed the Sloth onto the highway.

* * *

After arriving at the apartment building Kim and Ron were gonna be staying at in Broy they, along with the help of a couple of moving guys who came with the driver of the moving van, moved the furniture as well as Kim and Ron's other belongings into the apartment the couple rented on the first floor.

During which, Kim walked up to the driver, "thanks for the help Mr. Maxwell."

"Don't mention it, Miss Poss...I mean, Mrs. Stoppable," Mr. Maxwell said with a smile, "it was the least I could do after you got my moving van working again."

Kim waved her hand, "no big, all I had to do was replace the battery in your truck with a spare Kimmunicator battery and patch a hole in the coolant tank."

"And your significant other, really helped a lot with re-filling the coolant tank," Mr. Maxwell added.

"I had to go to the bathroom," Ron said as he walked by Maxwell while hauling a suitcase.

* * *

After moving the furniture and the rest of Kim and Ron's belongings into the apartment, the Possible and Stoppable families went out to dinner to the local restaurant: "Wildcat Corner", which was very close to the campus of Hudson River University.

When the two families walked into the restaurant, they were amazed by what they saw. The interior of the restaurant had not only tables for four or two, but it also had booths by the windows and a sports bar with swivel bar stools at the counter and TV screens above the counter. There were also a number of decorations on the walls. Amoung the decorations were sports banners, decorated road signs, custom license plates, even a blinking traffic light and railroad crossing signal. What's more was that the restaurant had a pool table, an air hockey table, a foosball table, and a dart board as well. There was also a small stage where people can perform karaoke.

While the families sat at a few of the tables, Kim and Ron sat at one of the booths they found beside a window.

"Even though this isn't Bueno Nacho this place has some great menu items and a great atmosphere too," Ron commented.

"It sure does Ronnie," Kim agreed. Her face then turned serious, "Just don't order anything with beans."

"But…"

"Not buts," Kim interrupted, "every time you eat beans you pass gas that put World War One chemical weapons to shame. Since you and I are gonna be staying in an apartment together, you will eat all meals, beans free, mister."

Ron held up his hands, "alright, no beans."

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and nodded, "good."

"Hello," the voice of voice caught Kim and Ron's attention. Kim and Ron turned and looked to see a waiter.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked.

Kim nodded, "yes, I will have the Steak with French fries, a large salad, and a Coca-Cola please."

The waiter wrote down on his notepad before turning his attention to Ron.

"I'll have a medium plate of hot wings, with a Sprite please," Ron said.

"Ahem," Kim said, getting Ron's attention. Ron looked and saw Kim giving him a look and had her arms crossed.

Ron looked back at the waiter, "I'll have a large salad as well."

The waiter wrote on his notepad and smiled, "Thank you." But before he left, he looked at Kim and asked, "are you two Kim and Ron Stoppable?"

Kim nodded, "yeah, why?"

"I heard you two were gonna be attending Hudson River University," the waiter said with a smile.

Kim smiled and nodded, "That's true."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"It's a pleasure You too."

"I'll be back later."

The waiter turned around and walked toward the kitchen and thought, _"I better tell the manager that Kim and Ron are gonna be attending HRU,_ _I think he would want them to have their own private booth."_

* * *

After eating supper, the families gathered outside the apartment to say goodbye to Kim and Ron.

"Bye, Mom," Anna said with a frown after giving Kim a hug, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Anna," Kim replied with a frown as well.

Anna then turned to Ron and hugged him.

"I'll miss you too, Dad," Anna said with a sigh.

"I'll miss you to, AC," Ron replied sadly.

"I hope you two get to see videos of my karate and dance performances," Anna added.

"Don't worry, Anna," Kim assured her adopted daughter, "we will be able to see them."

"And I bet they will be bon-diggity," Ron added.

Anna smiled, sadly, as she stepped back so Ann and James to say goodbye to them.

"Goodbye, Kimmie and Ron," Ann said sadly to her daughter and son-in-law.

"We will miss you two," James added with a frown.

"We will miss you two, Doctors P."

Ann and James crossed their arms.

"What?" Ron asked confused.

"Ronald," James spoke, "you are my son-in-law, who do you address me and Ann as?"

Ron sighed, "We will miss you too, Mom and Dad."

"You better get use to calling me and Ann that," James said with a serious face.

Ron nodded, "don't worry Mr...I mean, Dad."

James and Ann smiled.

"That's much better, Ronald," James commented.

After Kim's parents stepped back, Ron's parents, with Hana in Jenn's arms walked up to Kim and Ron, and gave them hugs.

"We are gonna miss you and Kim, Ronnie," Jenn said with tears in her eyes.

"KP and I will miss you too, Mom," Ron replied with a frown. "You and Dad take care of Hana for me, will you?"

Jenn nodded, "we will."

"Brudder don lea!" Hana sadly exclaimed.

Ron began to tear up over his baby sister in a sad mood.

"I'm so sorry, Hana," Ron said to his baby sister, "I'm sorry I have to go to school far away from you. I consider you the most important person in my life aside from KP and AC."

"Den Tay in Mibblebon," Hana said.

"But, HRU is the only college that will take me and I need to get a great education."

"But life won't be same!"

Jenn looked down at Hana, "Hana, I know you are sad, but it has to be this way. Like you, I wish it doesn't have to be this way either, but that's life. Ronnie will always love you, but you have to let him go and continue on with your life. Do you understand?"

Hana nodded.

"Kimberly and Ronald," Glenn spoke up, "We are gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you, Dad," Ron said to his father.

"I'm gonna miss you as well, Mr...I mean, Dad," Kim said to Glenn.

Glenn smiled, "take care of my son."

Kim nodded, "I will, Dad, I will.

"And I'll take good care of KP," Ron added.

After that was said, Kim and Ron's families departed for a hotel they would be staying at in Albany until the next day when they head back for Middleton.

* * *

A few minutes after the families departed, Kim and Ron heard a knock at the door of their apartment. They went to the door and opened it. What they saw before them was their friends, Tara King and Hope Fernando standing there, smiling. Days ago, Hope announced that she would be going to Hudson River University and be living in an apartment her parents owned in Broy whenever they went on vacation in New York. Hope was given permission to stay there, but on condition she had a roommate. Since her best-friend, Tara, was going to HRU as well, Hope asked her to be her roommate and she accepted. What's more is that Hope's parents had the money to pay for the expenses, so she and Tara were all set, as long as they don't over do on spending.

Kim's face brightened up, "Hey Tara, hey Hope."

"Hey, Kim," Tara replied with a smile.

"It's great to see you and Ron," Hope added with a smile as well.

"Not that were complaining but what are you two doing here?" Ron asked.

"This is the apartment building Tara and I are gonna be living in," Hope replied.

"We are gonna be staying across the hall from you guys," Tara added.

"What a surprise," Kim commented with a smile.

Tara smiled and nodded, "A surprise indeed."

"Say do you wanna go out for dinner tomorrow night?" Kim asked Tara and Hope.

"At Wildcat Corner?" Ron added.

Tara smiled again and nodded, "Sure."

"Of course," Hope added with another smile.

"Well see you two tomorrow," Tara added.

"You too," Kim said before Tara and Hope walked back into their apartment.

* * *

Later, Kim and Ron got ready for bed and climbed under the blankets in their new bed.

"Well, KP," Ron sighed happily, "tomorrow we will visit the college we will be attending a couple days from now."

"Mmm hmm," Kim agreed, "we will meet the Dean of the school, meet our coaches, and explore the campus while make some new friends in the process."

"College will be are greatest adventure yet," Ron commented with a smile.

"And remember that we are there to learn, not veg out," Kim reminded with a serious face.

Ron nodded, "got it, KP."

Kim smiled, "that's my, Ronnie."

"What could possibly ruin our journey through college?" Ron asked.

Kim shrugged her shoulders, "unknown, but whatever they will be, we will face them together as one."

The two then shared a kiss before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Elsewhere…at a house in Albany, a young man was packing up a couple of suitcases for his move to Hudson River University for his senior year of college. During which, Frank Arnold thought, _"after I'm done packing my belongings, I'm ready to go through my Senior year of college. Afterward, it's off to the NFL, if I get drafted of course."_

Then, a knock at the door brought Frank back to reality.

"Frank?" A voice was heard.

"Come in," Frank answered.

The door opened, revealing a woman about Frank's age. It was Frank's fraternal-twin sister, Betty.

"Hey, Betty," Frank replied. "Was up?"

Betty shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing much."

"You packed for college?" Frank asked.

She nodded, "Yes, and you are not gonna believe this."

"What?"

"Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable will be attending HRU."

"The hero and the sidekick?"

"Yes," Betty replied. "I finally get to me Ron Stoppable."

Frank raised an eyebrow, "What's so exciting about Stoppable?"

Betty giggled, "I think he's super cute."

"Unfortunately, he married Kim Possible," Frank sighed. "A huge blow to both of us."

Betty's smile faded as she raised an eyebrow, "us?"

"I was hoping Kim Possible would be attending our school. She will come in handy for me in order to make the draft," Frank replied. "But with her still hanging on to that blond haired dork…"

"Hey," Betty scowled and crossed her arms, "don't call my future husband a blond haired dork."

"Sorry," Frank sighed. "With Kim still hanging on to that Stoppable chances for me being with her will be slim. But that's not all that's bothering me. I heard Stoppable is a professional running back."

"And that's bad why?" Betty asked.

"He could use his athletic abilities to make me look like a loser," Frank replied. "The way Kim might use her athletic abilities to make you look like a loser too. She was a cheer captain at her old high school after all."

Betty was taken aback, "I never thought of that. I've been the Wildcat's cheer captain since sophomore year of college. If I get replaced by some freshman then I may become a laughing stock."

"Me too if Stoppable gets moved up to the main running back position," Frank added.

After packing his stuff, Frank got ready for bed and fell back on his bed. Before falling asleep, he prayed that Kim Possible would be his and that Ron Stoppable wouldn't become the main running back for the Wildcats.

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N: And that begins my new fanfic.

I decided to add a little more detail to this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this more than the original chapter.

Looks like there are gonna be people out to get Kim and Ron in college. Frank and Betty seem to show interest in the two heroes. Will this brother and sister duo try and get Kim and Ron to agree with the D word? You'll find out as the story goes on.

I've had this story on my mind for a while, even before I started posting KP fanfics online.

This story was inspired by various fanfics depicting Kim and Ron going to college together. Mainly captainkodak1's fanfics: "School Days" and "School of Life."

You may see some similarities between this fanfic and the Captain's fanfics but I gave him the heads up a couple months ago. He said he had no problem with it, so I'm good.

I also tried to make this story as canon as possible. I learned from an old online interview I found online between KP fans and Kim Possible Director: Steve Loter, that Kim and Ron go to college together and that the college they attend would be in New York.

I also based parts of this chapter off sketches to an alternate ending to the Kim Possible episode, "Graduation Part 2" I found on the internet. That's right, there was an alternate ending to the episode that was drawn up and recorded. Kim riding in her father's car without Ron is an example of one of those sketches.

Please leave a comment or review.


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings and Meatballs

Chapter 2: Meetings and Meatballs

Disclaimer: all the characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

It was Saturday morning, and Ron slowly woke up from his slumber, sat up, yawned, and flexed his arms a little. He then turned to his left to see his beloved wife sleeping peacefully and with a smile on her face.

Ron smiled and thought, _"She looks so beautiful and peaceful. I am so happy to have married her. I don't wanna disturb her, but I think it's time to 'wake her up'."_

Ron then laid back down and slowly scooted over towards Kim before his lips met with her own.

After Ron pulled away, Kim's eyes opened.

"Morning, Ronnie," Kim cooed.

"Morning, KP," Ron cooed.

He then pulled her in closer and began stroking her hair, making her to purr.

Suddenly, the alarm clock went off.

"Ah!" They both screamed in unison. They soon looked to see the alarm clock on the nightstand next to Kim's side of the bed showing, 8:00 a.m.

Kim shut off the alarm, turned to Ron, and sighed, "well, it's time to get up and get the day started."

"Oh…come on, KP," Ron groaned. "Now?"

Kim nodded, "yes, now. We are gonna go meet the Dean, our coaches, and explore campus today."

Ron sighed and nodded, "alright."

Kim smiled, "good, now go get breakfast cooking for us, please and thank you."

Ron nodded again, got up, headed for the small kitchen in their apartment, and got bacon and eggs out to cook for breakfast.

* * *

Later, after eating breakfast, showering, and getting dressed Kim and Ron walked out of the apartment building and on to Hudson River University. During the walk they held hands and conversed.

"KP, aren't we a little overdressed in these outfits?" Ron asked Kim about their outfits. Kim wore a navy blue button-up blouse with white pan collar and cuffs, a maroon skirt, black tights, and black patent Repetto Rose Mary Jane style heel shoes. She also did her hair the way it was done for her high school graduation. Ron on the other hand wore a navy blue long-sleeve sweater over a white long-sleeve collared shirt, maroon cargo pants, and black patent Loafers. Months earlier, at the suggestion of Monique, Kim decided on she and Ron wearing matching outfits to college.

"I want us to look sharp for when we meet the Dean and our coaches," Kim pointed out. "Besides, I think these make perfect matching college outfits for us. I feel like we are actual school kids in these."

Ron sighed and nodded in defeat, "if you say so, KP."

Kim smiled, put her head on Ron's shoulder, and sighed happily, "That's my, Ronnie."

They soon walked onto campus and headed for the Dean's office.

* * *

Later, Kim knocked on the door to the Dean's office and heard a voice, "Come in."

Kim and Ron entered the office and found the Dean sitting at his desk. He looked up, smiled, and stood up.

"Kim and Ron Stoppable, hello, I'm Dean Raymond Knox, welcome to Hudson River University, where any student's future is looking bright," He said as he shook Kim and Ron's hands.

"Hello, Dean Knox," Kim said with a smile.

"Hello," Ron added with a smile.

After pulling away, the Dean sat back down, pointed to the two chairs in front of his desk, and spoke again, "Please, have a seat."

Kim and Ron sat down as the Dean continued. "It is amazing that you two will be attending this school."

"It is amazing," Kim commented with a smile. "You and Dr. Director sent me and Ron acceptance letters to this school and she helped us pick out our classes."

"Betty and I are very glad we could help enable you two to get a great education and stay together at the same time," Dean Knox said with a smile.

"Thank you, Dean Knox."

"You're welcome."

"And we are allowed to continue mission work?" Kim asked.

"Did you get an off campus apartment?" Dean Knox asked.

Kim nodded, "yes."

"Then you may continue mission work."

"And one more thing," Kim added.

"And what would that be?" Dean Knox asked.

"Even though Ron and I are celebrities in a way, we do not want any special treatment what so ever," Kim replied. "We want to be treated like regular students. Same with all the other Team Possible members who will be attending this school."

"You expanded your team?" Dean Knox asked in amazement.

Kim nodded, "yes."

"What are the names of the other Team Possible members attending this school?"

"Tara King and Hope Fernando."

Dean Knox nodded, "I'll be sure they are treated like regular students."

Kim smiled, "Thank you, Dean Knox."

"Do you have any questions, comments, or concerns?"

"None that we can think of at this point."

Dean Knox nodded, "very well, I hope you two have a nice day and if you have any questions, comments, or concerns for me, please let me know."

"Ron and I wish you a wonderful day as well," Kim replied smiling.

After that was said, Kim and Ron got up and left the Dean's office.

* * *

After leaving the Dean's office, Ron told Kim that he needed to take a bathroom break and headed for the restroom.

* * *

After Ron went into the restroom, kim noticed a man with black hair, brown eyes, and wearing a HRU varsity football jacket walking up to her.

"Hey," he said with a wave.

"Oh, hey," Kim waved back. "Do I know you?"

The man leaned against the wall and smiled, "my name's Frank, Frank Arnold, I'm the senior running back, number 13, for the Hudson River Wildcats."

"Hi, I'm Kim Stoppable," Kim introduced herself.

"Stoppable?" Frank asked, even though he knew she was already married. "I thought it was Possible."

"I married my boyfriend, Ron Stoppable, after graduation," Kim pointed out.

"But, aren't you two too young to be…" Frank spoke, but stopped when he noticed Kim giving him an icy look. He raised his hands, "Sorry I asked." He then lowered his hands and continued, "my parents were a little old fashioned. And as a result of growing up around them, their old fashioned ways rubbed off on me a little."

"That didn't happen to me," Kim pointed out, "and my dad was a bit old fashioned."

"Did he ever threaten, Ron?" Frank asked. "My mom was like that towards girls I've dated."

Kim crossed her arms, "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Changing subjects, do you wanna go out and do something with me sometime?" Frank asked.

"Thanks, but I will have to decline," Kim replied with a serious face. "Like I said, I'm already married." She then walked up and held up her left hand really close to Frank's face and showed him her wedding and engagement rings on her left ring finger. "And don't you forget it!"

Frank raised his hands again and stepped back, "I'm sorry, I-I…"

"I'm back," Ron said happily as he walked up to Kim.

He then kissed Kim on the cheek, earning a smile from her before she then turned toward him, "hey, Ronnie."

"Hey, KP," Ron said with a smile. He then turned and noticed Frank standing close by, "Hey, dude, was up?"

Frank lowered his hands and shrugged his shoulders, "nothing much, I was just wandering about when I ran into your beautiful wife." Kim blushed at the comment before Frank continued. "You must be Ron Stoppable."

Ron nodded with a smile, "that's me."

"I heard that you will be joining the football team."

"I am."

"By the way, I'm Frank Arnold, the senior running back, number 13."

He then held out his hand to Ron.

Ron shook Frank's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And it will be an honor to play football with you."

"You too, dude."

"Well," Frank sighed, "I'll see you at first practice."

"You too," Ron replied.

After Frank walked away, Kim and Ron headed off to meet their coaches. They decided to visit the Hudson River football coach first.

* * *

Frank walked away in frustration.

" _Just why did she have to marry that loser?"_ He thought. _"He's nobody's type, let alone Kim's."_

"Hey, bro," the voice of his sister brought him back to reality.

"Betty?" He said before asking, "You saw the whole thing, didn't you?"

"I did," Betty replied before crossing her arms And scowled, "and it sickened me to see Ronnie kiss the woman he doesn't deserve. I should be the one with Ronnie's last name, not that…that…Kim Possible.

"I thought she wouldn't turn me down," Frank groaned. "That is the first time a girl has ever turned me down."

"Well today is your lucky day," Betty said sarcastically.

This earned her a glare from her brother.

Betty noticed this and held up her hands, "sorry."

* * *

Later, Ron walked up to the door of the Hudson River football coach's office, knocked on the door, and heard a voice, "come in."

Ron opened the door to see the coach sitting behind his desk and looking at him.

"Ah, Ron Stoppable," the coach said with a smile, "I've been expecting you."

Ron then walked up to the front of the coach's desk.

The coach stood up and held out his hand, "I'm Coach Alexander Davis of the Hudson River football team."

Ron shook Davis' hand, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

After pulling away, Davis pointed to one of the two chairs in front of his desk, "Please, have a seat, Stoppable."

Ron then took a seat in front of the desk.

"I know for a fact that you are a great running back," Davis mentioned.

Ron nodded, "I am."

Davis' face then turned serious, "But, even though I consider you a great running back, you will have to first prove worthy of being on the starting lineup. Quarterback and team captain, Thomas Scott, and I have seen tapes of your plays but we want to see your full potential in person. If you can show us your full potential, I will consider putting you on the starting lineup."

Ron nodded, "I'll do my best, coach."

Davis then handed Ron a football play book along with a package.

Ron took them both into his hands.

Davis spoke again, "To ensure that you will know everything about playing football you will read the book. The package contains your uniform. You will handle both the uniform and the book with top notch care and keep them in a safe place when not in use."

Ron nodded, "I fully understand, coach."

"Any questions?"

Ron shook his head, "No, coach."

Davis nodded, "Alright, practice is tomorrow morning at seven, and I will be running you, along with all the other players, into the ground."

Ron nodded, "alright, coach, I'll be ready for that."

Davis smiled, "good, and I wish you a good day."

Ron smiled, "thank you, coach."

Ron then got up and turned to leave to office. But before Ron reached the door...

"Stoppable, do you have any nicknames?" Davis asked.

Ron turned back to the coach and spoke, "I sometimes go by, Ronnie."

Davis shook his head, "That's silly. How about, Mad Dog? I heard you use to be the Middleton Mad Dog mascot at your old high school."

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "Why not?"

Davis smiled, again, "congrats son, you just earned a true nickname."

Ron smiled, "Ron 'Mad Dog' Stoppable, I like it."

Davis nodded, "Excellent, and one more thing."

"Yes?" Ron asked.

Davis' face turned serious, again, "Don't do anything stupid, okay?"

Ron gave an okay sign with his right hand before turning and leaving the office and met up with Kim who was waiting outside the office.

"And I will ensure you do nothing stupid, 'Mad Dog'," Kim said with a serious face.

Ron gulped and nodded, "I hear you, KP."

Kim smiled and giggled, "I know. Now, time to go visit the coach of the Hudson River cheer squad."

* * *

Later, Kim knocked on the door of the Hudson River cheer squad coach's office.

"Come in," a voice spoke.

Kim opened the door to see the coach sitting behind her desk.

"Hello, Kim Stoppable," the coach said with a smile, "please have a seat."

Kim walked over and took a seat in front of the cheer squad coach.

The woman stood up and held out her hand to Kim, "I'm Katherine Stennis, the Hudson River cheer squad coach."

"Hello," Kim said with a smile as she stood up and shook Stennis' hand.

After pulling away, they both sat back down, and Stennis spoke, "it is a pleasure to have you on our school's cheer squad."

"it will be an honor to be on the squad, Coach Stennis."

"I'm sure it will, most of the cheerleaders here were very happy when they heard to news about you attending this school and joining the school's cheer squad as well."

Kim's smile faded, "most?"

Stennis' smile faded as well, "There's one cheerleader that doesn't like you."

"Who is it?" Kim asked.

"Her name is, Valerie Piper," Stennis replied.

Kim nodded, "alright, I'll be aware of her."

"But I'm sure you will get along well with everyone else," Stennis continued, "especially, Betty, the squad captain."

Kim smiled again and nodded, "I'm sure I will get along with most of the squad."

Stennis smiled again as well, "excellent, and you will do great. One more thing…"

Stennis then handed Kim a book stacked on top of a package.

"What are these?" Kim asked.

Stennis' face then turned serious, "An instruction playbook for cheerleading and a package containing your cheer uniform. You will handle them both with care and keep them in a safe place when not in use. Got it?"

Kim nodded, "got it."

Stennis smiled again, "welcome to the cheer squad, Mrs. Stoppable, or do you prefer Kim?"

"Kim, will be fine."

"Kim it is then, and do you have any more questions?"

Kim shook her head, "not that I know of, Coach Stennis."

Stennis nodded, "I hope you have a good day, Kim."

Kim got up from her seat and smiled, "you too, Coach Stennis."

Kim then took the package and book and headed out of Stennis' office and met up with Ron outside.

"Did she tell you to handle a playbook and uniform with care too?" Ron asked.

Kim nodded, "she did."

"Welcome to my world."

After that was said, both Kim and Ron went back to their apartments to put their football and cheer uniforms and playbooks in the closet of their bedroom.

* * *

After putting the uniforms and playbooks in the bedroom closet Ron spoke, "well, now that our uniforms and playbooks are in a safe place, let's go back and explore campus."

But as Ron walked toward the bedroom door, Kim grabbed the back of his shirt collar, and stopped him.

"Right after we change clothes," Kim said to him before letting go.

Ron turned around and asked, "Not that I'm complaining but, why?"

"We already met with the Dean and our coaches, now let's dress casual for exploring campus."

Ron smiled and nodded, "Alright." He then poined to the outfit he was wearing, "I was working up a sweat in these clothes anyway."

Kim smiled, "Same here, now let's go change outfits."

The two then picked out a good pair of casual outfits and got changed, individually.

* * *

Later, Kim and Ron walked out of their apartment wearing a different pair of matching outfits. Kim wore a white V-neck t-shirt with jean shorts and white tennis shoes. She undid the hairstyle she had while wearing the previous outfit and her hair was now back to its usual self. Ron on the other hand wore the same outfit as Kim's only he wore blue cargo shorts.

"Now this is more like it," Ron commented with a smile as he looked at his outfit.

"It sure is, Ronnie," Kim agreed with a smile. She then walked closer to Ron, got up on her toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

After pulling away the two took each other's hands and walked away from the door to their apartment, then out of the apartment building, and headed back to the HRU campus.

* * *

Later, Kim and Ron were exploring the campus, with smiles on their faces.

"Wow, this place looks amazing," Ron commented.

"It sure is, Ronnie," Kim added.

"And I still can't believe I've been accepted here."

"I can't believe that either."

Suddenly, Ron's stomach began to growl, "getting hungry."

"Let's go to the dining hall and have some lunch," Kim suggested.

They then proceeded to the school's dining hall.

* * *

After entering the dining hall and buying some lunch a voice called out to them, "Kim, Ron."

The two turned to see a woman motioning them to come on over.

Kim and Ron walked over to the table and sat in two empty seats on the right side of the woman who called them over.

Kim and Ron then looked at the woman. She had blonde hair tied back into a ponytail, teal colored eyes, and wore a red tank top with jean shorts and white sneakers.

"Hello," Kim said with a smile to the woman.

"Hey," Ron added with a smile as well.

"Hey guys," the woman happily said before introducing herself, "I'm Hannah Jackson and I'm one of the members of the cheer squad."

"Nice to meet you," Kim said with a wave.

"And who are they?" Ron asked as he pointed to the other people sitting at the table.

"These are a few people who will be on the cheer and football teams," Hannah replied to Ron's question. She then introduced them from her left side, "this is quarterback, number 14, team captain, and my wonderful boyfriend, Thomas Scott; cheerleader Tania Fedorov; wide receiver, number 18, Rico Oliver; cheerleader Abby Johnson; and her boyfriend, wide receiver, number 80, Joey Turner Daniels."

Kim waved to them, "Hello."

"Was up?" Ron asked them.

"It's great, Stoppable," Thomas replied in excitement. "It's great to meet you and your wife. And it will be an honor to be playing football with you."

"Thanks, dude," Ron replied with a smile.

"You're moves are killer, dude," Joey commented.

"Hello, Kim Stoppable," an unknown but venom voice was heard. Kim and Ron turned to see a woman standing with her arms crossed. She had platinum blond hair, green eyes, and was deeply tanned. She looked almost like Bonnie, only with different hair and eye color.

"Who are you?" Kim asked.

"That's Valerie Piper," Hannah answered Kim's question.

Valerie looked at Hannah, "you are correct." She then looked back at Kim and scowled, "I can't believe you are gonna be on the cheer squad, a red-headed witch you are..."

"Hey!" Kim scowled. "I…"

Hannah put a hand on Kim's shoulder, "Don't let her get to you, she's always been like that."

"She kinda reminds me of a certain brunette from my old High School," Kim muttered.

Valerie then walked away from the table in disgust.

"Ok…That was unexpected," Ron commented.

"True that," Thomas agreed. "Changing subjects, Ron, do you think Coach Davis will put you on the starting lineup?"

Ron turned to Thomas and shrugged his shoulders, "well, only if I can prove worthy of being on the starting lineup. He told me you and he were impressed with the tapes of my plays in High School but want to see me do my stuff in person. If I pass, he'll put me on the starting lineup."

Suddenly, a woman's voice was heard, "hey, Ronnie."

* * *

Two pairs of eyes, belonging to Frank and Betty Arnold, looked at Kim and Ron from a distance.

"Oh my," Frank commented, "a sweet piece of freshman meat just waiting to be eaten."

"Two pieces," Betty corrected.

Frank turned toward his sister, "You really like Ron don't you?"

"Love him," Betty corrected him. "That's a piece of meat I want to devour."

"Like Kim is for me."

"You know what, I think I'm gonna go try and ask Ronnie out."

Frank raised an eyebrow and turned back towards the table Kim and Ron were at, "I thought I told you he's already married."

"Who cares," Betty chuckled. She then got up, walked up to Ron, smiled, and waved, "hey, Ronnie."

* * *

"Hey, Ronnie," a voice came from behind Ron.

Kim and Ron turned to see a woman with black hair and brown eyes, smiling.

"Oh, hey," Ron waved before asking, "Do I know you?"

The woman shook her head, "no, but I know who you are, you are Ron Stoppable. I'm Betty, Betty Arnold."

Ron waved back, "Hey, Betty."

"Are you the captain of the cheer squad?" Kim asked.

Betty turned to Kim and nodded, "I am, and it will be a pleasure cheering alongside you and for your husband."

"So, Betty, what can I do for you?" Ron asked.

Betty turned back to Ron, "I…I…I…wanted." Before she could finish she walked away from the table, giggling.

"Uh oh," Kim said with a scared look on her face.

"A girl crushing on me?" Ron asked amazed. "Kooky."

"Betty is like that sometimes," Joey spoke up.

Ron and Kim turned toward Joey.

"You know her?" Ron asked.

"No, but I know her brother, Frank," Joey replied.

"The senior running back, number 13?"

"You met him?"

"I saw him talking with, KP."

"He tried to ask me out," Kim groaned.

Ron turned his head towards Kim and asked, "Frank tried to ask you out?"

Kim turned to Ron, "he did."

"Frank's like that sometimes," Joey pointed out.

Kim and Ron turned back to Joey.

"He is?" Kim asked.

Joey nodded, "He is. What's more, is that he's been known to be a big man on campus by the student body. Rumor has it he may be in the running for the Heisman trophy and the NFL."

"Far out," Ron commented in amazment.

"But, he also has a thing for girls too."

"Yeah," Abby spoke up with a serious face, "he's dated countless girls but all relationships didn't last very long. He's even dated my sister and it left her quoted as asking, 'Why does a hot guy turn out to be bad news?'"

"So are you saying I should stay away from this, 'Frank Arnold'?" Kim asked with concern.

"You should," Abby insisted.

"She may be right, Kim," Joey agreed, "and his sister's the same way, only she has a thing for guys, she even dated my brother for some time, didn't end well."

"Do you really think that the Arnolds have set their sights on us?" Ron asked with concern.

"It could be possible," Joey replied, "if they have, keep your eyes open."

Kim nodded, "Thank you for warning us."

"KP and I will keep our eyes open," Ron added.

Joey nodded, "good, because I got a bad feeling about Frank and Betty Arnold."

"We'll be careful," Kim said with a nod.

* * *

Betty walked back to the table her brother was sitting at, still giggling.

"Did you ask him out?" Frank asked his sister.

Betty's giggling stopped as she sat next to her brother and slumped, "I couldn't."

"Betty, you know that even if you did ask him out he'd turn you down like Kim did with me," Frank pointed out.

Betty sighed, "To bad he's married. Ron doesn't deserve a girl like Kim Possible. She's a complete nuisance and vigilante."

"And Kim doesn't deserve a man like Ron," Frank added, "She deserves a man like me."

"I know," Betty sighed before an idea came to her, "hey, maybe we could split them up."

Frank smirked and nodded, "we could, after all, we've done that to many couples. But, this will be the ultimate breakup if we succeed."

"We will be able to further our own ambitions once they are on our arms too," Betty added with a smirk. "How could any NFL football team or cheer squad turn us down with those two on our arms?"

"This will be a semester us and those two will never forget," Frank added.

* * *

Later, Kim and Ron finished eating lunch, said goodbye to their new friends, walked out of the cafeteria, and continued to explore campus, they conversed over what their new friends told them, regarding the Arnolds.

"Do you really think that the Arnolds might be out to claim us for themselves?" Ron asked with a frown.

"I don't know, Ronnie," Kim replied with a frown. "But we're married, so if they try and claim us, they will fail."

"I mean, back there, I think Betty was trying to ask me out."

"Wasn't it obvious?" Kim asked as she raised her hands.

"I guess so," Ron replied before asking, "do you remember Wade's reaction to seeing Monique in person for the first time?"

Kim put her hands back down and nodded, "yeah, and Monique said it was ten point five on the weirdness scale."

"Betty expressed the same reaction."

"I just hope she will eventually get the message that you have no interest in her."

"I'm not so sure about that, KP, something about her has my monkey senses going off."

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

Ron sighed, "while my Mom and Dad were in college, there was a girl who was just like Betty who had a crush on my Dad much to my Mom's annoyance."

Kim raised an eyebrow, "And?"

"And…when my Dad turned this girl down she tried to break my parents up by tricking them into attending a college party. At the party, while my Mom was going to get punch, this girl tried to flirt with my Dad. And when my Dad tried to explain to her that my Mom was the only one for him…the girl grabbed and kissed him. My Mom saw this she got angry and dropped the punch glasses she had in her hands."

"Then what happened?"

"My mom slapped the girl in the right side the face with her hand and dragged my dad out."

Kim gasped, "Wow, I didn't know your mom got that angry."

"I didn't either until she told me the story herself," Ron said. He then took a deep breath and continued, "so, after the collage party incident, my Mom and Dad soon realized they were meant for each other, and a few days later they ventured off to Las Vegas and tied the knot."

"Wow," Kim commented, "that is one wacked out story."

"Ten point six on the weirdness scale, KP," Ron added.

"Oddly enough, the time Bonnie kissed you at JP Bearymore's was similar to that sitch your parents went through at that college party," Kim pointed out.

"Only you didn't drop anything, slap her, drag me out, and/or tied the knot with me in Vegas then," Ron added.

Kim nodded, "so true, even though I wanted to do all four. Now let's head back to our apartment and marinate."

Ron smiled, "I'm right behind you, KP."

With that said, they walked back to their apartment.

* * *

A couple hours later, Kim and Ron were laying down on the couch in their apartment, marinating.

"What a day," Ron commented as he pulled Kim into his embrace from behind her.

"What a day indeed," Kim cooed.

Ron then kissed Kim's neck, earning a purr from the latter. Kim turned to face Ron and pulled him in for a heartfelt kiss.

After breaking the kiss, Kim noticed on the wall clock in their apartment that it was, 5:00.

"Hey, Ron?" Kim asked.

"Yes, KP?" Ron answered.

"Its 5:00, and we gotta get ready for dinner with Tara and Hope at Wildcat Corner."

"Aw man," Ron groaned. "Can we marinate just a few more minutes?"

Kim the got up, looked at Ron, and crossed her arms.

"I take that as a no," Ron said judging by the look Kim gave him.

"You are correct, now up and atom," Kim said as she gave Ron the 'get up' hand signal.

Ron nodded in defeat as he got up.

Kim then pulled Ron in for a quick kiss.

After breaking the kiss she smiled, "That's my Ronnie, now let's go get changed."

"Changed?" Ron questioned.

"I feel like dressing up for tonight," Kim replied. She then gave Ron the puppy-dog pout and spoke again, "it will be more fun if we both dressed up."

Ron sighed and nodded, "alright, let's go get changed."

The two then headed for the bedroom, picked out a good pair of outfits for the night out, and individually got changed.

* * *

Later, Kim and Ron walked out of their apartment all dressed up for their night out with Tara and Hope. Kim wore a scarlet V-neck sleeveless crisscross-back fitted Midi dress with brown Irenee sandals. She also wore a pearl necklace around her neck along with the emerald stud earrings Ron had given to her in Norway during their honeymoon. She also styled her hair as it was when she went to Junior Prom. Ron on the other hand wore a scarlet short-sleeve collared shirt with tan cargo pants, brown dress shoes, and no jewelry.

"Are you sure you want us to dress like this?" Ron asked Kim.

"I'm positive, Ronnie," Kim replied with a smile. "And like I said earlier, I felt like dressing up and that it would be more fun if we both did. You don't mind, do you?"

Before Ron could answer, the door to Tara and Hope's apartment opened. Kim and Ron looked to see their friends dressed up as well. Tara wore a green skater dress with black knee high boots. Hope on the other hand wore the same outfit as Tara's only her skater dress was pink.

Tara and Hope looked at Kim and Ron's outfits and smiled.

"Kim, you and Ronnie look fantastic!" Tara commented.

"Thanks," Kim replied with a smile before commenting, "you two look fantastic as well."

"We felt like dressing up," Hope said with a smile as she put her right hand on her right hip and leaned to the right.

Tara did a twirl and asked Kim and Ron, "you don't mind, do you?"

Kim and Ron smiled and shook their heads.

"No," Ron replied.

"Of course not," Kim added.

"We thought so," Hope said as she straightened herself out, "now, let's got out to dinner."

With that said, the four walked out of the apartment building and walked towards Wildcat Corner which was just a short distance away.

* * *

Once they reached the restaurant, Kim, Ron, Tara, and Hope opened the glass doors and stepped inside. The host at a counter near the entrance noticed them, and smiled, "welcome to Wildcat Corner, table for four?"

"Yes, table for four, please," Kim replied.

"Alright," the host said with the smil still on his face, "I shall bring you to the Team Possible booth."

"Team Possible booth?" Kim asked confused.

"Please follow me," was all the host said.

The host showed the four teens to one of the booths. Coincidently, it was the same booth Kim and Ron sat in yesterday while they and their families were having dinner. However, the booth looked different from yesterday. Instead of red seats like the other booths, The seats of this booth were green on one side and yellow on the other.

"Uh, why are the seats green and yellow?" Ron asked.

"I can explain that," a voice from behind spoke. Kim, Ron, Tara, and Hope turned to see a tall man with a manager/owner badge and smiling. "I'm Fred Marshall; founder, owner, and manager of Wildcat Corner. Welcome, Team Possible."

"Oh…uh…thanks," Kim replied confused. "But, why the change in seat color?"

"The previous waiter from yesterday who served you two told me that you were here in Broy and heard you will be attending Hudson River University. I was so excited that you and Ron would be going to school nearby that I wanted to make you feel welcome. The green and yellow seats were meant to represent the colors of your team's logo."

Kim smiled, "Thank you, you didn't really have to do this."

Fred held up his hand, "it's alright Mrs. Stoppable, or do you prefer Kim, you can call me Fred."

"You can call me Kim," Kim replied.

"Do you two intend to join the cheer and football teams?" Marshall asked.

"We sure are," Kim replied before asking, "why do you ask?"

"That's so cool," Marshall commented excitedly, "the restaurant attendees will love to watch you and your husband while enjoying their meals."

Kim went wide-eyed, "You mean…?"

"Wildcat Corner, is also a sports bar," Marshall said as he pointed to the bar with TV screens, "of course you have already noticed the bar and TVs. What's more, is that most of the TVs show Wildcat and other New York sports games. You should see how crowded it gets in here when the Hudson River Wildcats take on the Great Lake Bearcats or when the New York Jets take on the New England Patriots."

"Cool," Ron commented with a smile.

"Also," Marshall continued, "a lot of the University students like to hang out here. And whenever a college sports team from Hudson River wins a home game, they come here to celebrate."

"Wow," Kim commented with a smile.

After that was said, the four teens walked toward and sat down at the Team Possible booth.

"You know, this is definitely the perfect spot to hand out in at this restaurant," Ron commented after sitting down.

Kim smiled and nodded, "agreed." She then turned to Tara and Hope and asked, "Do you two agree on this spot?"

Tara and Hope smiled and nodded, "definitely."

Tara smirked and turned to her best friend, "jinx, you owe me a soda, Hope."

Hope slapped her face, "great!"

Kim smirked and raised an eyebrow, "since when did you two start calling jinxes?"

Tara and Hope turned to Kim and shrugged their shoulders.

"Maybe we've seen you two do it so much we thought we'd try it ourselves," Tara replied.

* * *

Later, Kim, Ron, Tara, and Hope were enjoying their meals and conversing.

"Wow, this is the best steak and French fries I've ever eaten," Tara commented.

"True," Kim agreed, "But I think Ron's cooking is much better."

"I know," Tara agreed, "It still tastes great though."

"And I plan on improving my cooking skills in college," Ron added.

"And I hope I do well in cooking class myself," Kim added.

"You're gonna take up cooking too?" Hope asked.

Kim turned to Hope and nodded, "I am, but thanks to my badical husband, the chances of causing disaster are low."

"And I still can't believe you two are married."

"Speaking of that," Tara spoke up, "why did you and Ronnie decide to get married really soon, Kim?"

Kim took Ron's hand into her own, looked at Tara, and answered, "The Lorwardian Invasion."

"Huh?" Tara said confused.

"What I went through during the Lorwardian Invasion made me realize how much, Ronnie, really meant to me. He tried to pull me down while I was being pulled up into the Lorwardian ship at the graduation ceremony."

Ron slumped, "but, I failed."

"But despite, Ronnie's failure," Kim continued, "He later flew up to the Lorwardian ship in one of my Dad's rockets with Shego to rescue me and Drakken. When I saw Ron, I was amazed that he was willing to go through a lot of trouble to rescue me. And later, when Ronnie and I found ourselves surrounded by Lorwardian walkers, I admitted to him that I was scared of the future like he was. Later, after Drakken destroyed the walkers and I ended up in danger, again, Ron stepped up and saved me, again."

"How did Ronnie do it?" Tara asked.

"Let's just say that Drakken defeated Warhok and Warmonga while I grabbed Kim's unconscious body and took her to safety," Ron answered Tara's question. He then turned to Kim. The latter noticed this and turned her head to Ron. Ron then winked and her.

Knowing what he meant, she winked back.

Kim turned back to Tara and Hope and continued, "because if what Ron did, I realized how much he meant to me. He saved my life and from that point I wanted to spend my whole life with him." She then chuckled before continuing, "I even half expected him to propose to me right then and there after I regained consciousness. But it didn't matter where he asked me, it was my answer that was important."

"Which was, yes," Ron spoke up with a smile.

Tara and Hope looked at Ron.

"And, of course, you proposed to her at the after graduation beach party, Ronnie," Tara mentioned with a smile.

Ron nodded, "I did."

"So you two loved each other enough to want to take on the biggest responsibility in life?" Hope asked.

"Which is…?" Ron asked.

"Marriage," Tara and Hope answered in unison, not calling a jinx.

"Well, it more than just us loving each other," Kim replied. "You see…"

But before Kim could say anymore, Ron quickly noticed a meatball coming at him.

* * *

Across the room, Frank and Betty were sitting down, eating dinner, and watching Kim, Ron, and two other girls unfamiliar to them from a table on the far side of the restaurant.

Frank whistled, "Wow, look at those two girls sitting with Kim and Ron."

Betty raised an eyebrow and looked at her brother, "I thought it was Kim you wanted?"

Frank turned toward his sister, "It is Kim I want, I was just commenting on what I was seeing."

Betty nodded, "Okay, I see what you mean. So, what do you plan to do to split them up?"

Frank smirked, "I'm gonna go in, make a pass at them."

Betty mock smiled, "good idea," she then raised her right pointer finger and added, "Only one thing."

Frank raised an eyebrow, "what?"

Betty then pointed at him and glared, "it won't do any good."

Frank sighed and nodded, "you're right sis, so…do you have a plan?"

Betty then lowered her finger and sighed, "I'm not sure, yet." She then looked down at her plate with spaghetti and meatballs. She then smirked and announced, "I got an idea."

"Are you gonna…" Frank stopped speaking for a moment when he noticed her pick up a meatball from her plate. "What are you gonna do?"

Betty looked at Frank, "I'm gonna get, Ronnie, away from that table."

Frank shook his head, "you throw that meatball you're gonna give away our position."

"Not if I do it from somewhere where no one can see me."

"So, what's your plan?"

Betty smirked again, "once I hit Ronnie with the meatball, he'll go to the bathroom to wash the stain off. Once he does, you will move in and make a pass at Kim in a way that will make people think she is cheating on Ron. As for me, I'll follow Ronnie into the bathroom and point you and Kim out. It will trick Ron into thinking she is cheating on him and it will create a rift between the two."

Frank smirked and nodded, "that sounds like a plan."

Betty smirked and nodded, "good."

Betty then walked over the gaming area, which as luck would have it, was unoccupied. She soon took cover behind the pool table, got up quickly, and chucked the meatball at Ron.

But her hopes were dashed when Ron intercepted it!

Betty quickly returned to cover behind the pool table. Then, when no one at the Team Possible booth was not looking, she walked back to the table she sat at with Frank.

* * *

Ron soon noticed a meatball coming at him. He then managed to intercept it with his hand before it could ruin his shirt.

"Where did that meatball come from?" Kim asked Ron who held the meatball in his hand.

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not sure."

He then placed the mysterious meatball down on to a napkin.

"How did you see it coming?" Hope asked in amazement.

Ron turned to Hope and shrugged his shoulders, "I'm guessing I've developed instincts from all the missions KP and I have been on."

Tara turned her head around in various directions to see where the meatball probably came from but found nothing.

"Uh…guys," Tara spoke to her friends nervously.

Kim looked at her and asked, "Did you find who's responsible?"

Tara turned back to Kim and shook her head, "nope, but I got a feeling that someone or some people may have it out for you two."

"That's one good reason I wanted Ron and I to get married really soon," Kim admitted.

Ron turned to Kim confused, "KP?"

Kim turned to Ron, "Ronnie, I love you so very much, and I wanted to ensure that no one would ever try and disrupt the everlasting bond that holds us together." She then slumped, "I'm sorry."

Ron smiled and cupped Kim's face with his hands, "there's no need to apologize, KP, that's what my parents did after that college party incident."

Kim smiled as she cupped Ron's face with her hands, "thank you, Ronnie, I thought you would think that I wanted us to get married only to keep people from trying to break us up."

"KP, I'm not mad at you for anything," Ron said with a smile. "I love you."

They then shared a kiss.

After pulling away they turned and noticed Tara and Hope with frowns on their faces.

Kim and Ron blushed.

"Sorry you had to see that," Kim said with a frown.

Tara held up her hand, "it's no big, Kim."

"We were just wondering who has it out for you two," Hope added.

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe the Arnolds?"

"Who are the Arnolds?" Hope asked confused.

Kim rolled her eyes and answered, "They're a brother and sister that made passes at me and Ronnie early today."

"What do they look like?" Tara asked Kim.

Kim looked at Tara, "well the sister, Betty, looks kinda like Jessica only with black hair, brown eyes, and no freckles."

"And the brother, Frank, had brown eyes and black hair too, only he looked like uh…" Ron then hesitated before asking, "who was that guy you went to prom with, Tara?"

"Jason Morgan," Tara replied, "why?"

"Aside from the hair and the eyes he looked like Jason Morgan."

"My god," Tara commented wide-eyed before asking, "Is there more to this story?"

"There is," Kim replied to Tara's question. "A few people we ate lunch with in the HRU dining hall, who are gonna be on the cheer and football teams, warned us that even though the Arnolds seemed friendly, they were bad news. What's more is that Betty is captain of the cheer squad and Frank is the senior running back for the football team.

Tara and Hope were shocked at what they heard.

"Betty is the captain of the cheer squad?" Hope asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Kim replied. "And there's no telling what she will do to me during practice or games."

"Don't worry, Kim, Hope and I will stand by your shoulders," Tara assured Kim.

Kim smiled, "thanks, guys."

"And we'll be looking forward to cheering with you too," Hope added.

After that was said, the four teens went back to their meals.

* * *

Betty managed to make it back to the table she sat at with her brother and sighed.

"I saw what happened," Frank groaned.

"I didn't see that interception coming," Betty groaned.

"How are we gonna split them up now?" Frank asked.

Betty shook her head, "I don't know."

Frank then thought for a moment before speaking, "hey."

"Hey, what?" Betty asked confused.

"That booth with the green and yellow seats is gonna be their permanent spot, right?"

"Right."

Frank then got close to Betty's ear and whispered, "We'll have a bug planted under the table so we can listen to their conversations whenever they sit down and eat at that booth. We may be able to use what they say to our advantage."

Betty frowned and whispered, "what if someone is told to clean under the table?"

Frank smirked, "I know the guy who cleans under the tables. I can pay him to help us. What's more is that he's not a big fan of Kim and Ron."

Betty smirked, "good idea. Now, we just need to get a bug."

"We could use a small wireless microphone from cousin, Oscar," Frank suggested. "We can visit him after practice tomorrow."

Betty nodded, "alright."

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N: Looks like Frank and Betty are gonna be eavesdropping on Kim and Ron to find ways to try and separate them.

You were probably wondering why Kim wanted to marry Ron so soon. Well, preventing people from breaking them up was a big reason. The other was their love for each other was really strong.

Please leave a comment or review.


	3. Chapter 3: Two Practices and a Reunion

Chapter 3: Two Practices and a Reunion

Disclaimer: all the characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

"Well, this is it," Ron announced as he, Kim, Tara, and Hope arrived at the field house of Wildcat Stadium for Sunday cheer and football practices.

Kim nodded, "yup, first practices."

Tara and Hope turned to Kim.

"Hope and I are gonna go into the girl's locker room and get changed," Tara announced.

"We'll meet you in the locker room, Kim," Hope added.

Kim looked at Tara and Hope and waved, "I'll see you then."

As Tara and Hope walked into the girl's locker room, Kim and Ron turned to each other, smiled, and shared a kiss.

After breaking the kiss, Kim spoke, "I'll see you after practice, Ronnie."

"I'll see you after practice as well, KP," Ron replied.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They soon let go of each other and headed for their respective locker rooms.

* * *

Later, Ron made it to the football field wearing his blue and white football uniform, with the number 7 on it, and stood along with the other players before Coach Davis.

"Okay, listen up!" Davis yelled getting the players' attention. "Welcome to your first day of varsity football practice. We are gonna start off with some warmups before moving on to drills. But first, I want to announce that this team just has received a new addition. He is a member of the world famous, Team Possible, as well as one of the best running backs of his old high school in Middleton, Colorado. So please welcome, Ronald 'Mad Dog' Stoppable."

Davis turned to Ron and motioned him to come on over. Ron walked over to the coach, turned to face the other players and waved as the players gave him a round of applause.

"Stoppable?" Davis asked after the applause died down.

Ron turned to face the coach, "yes, coach?"

Davis smiled, "in case I forgot to mention yesterday, I want to tell you that it is an honor to have you on the football team with us."

Ron smiled, "It diffidently is an honor coach, and a booyah!"

"Hey coach," a voice from the group of players was heard. Both Davis and Ron frowned and turned to see one of the players with a scowl on his face. He was two inches taller than Ron with brown hair, brown eyes, was muscular, and was deeply tanned.

"What is it, Walker?" Davis asked.

"He's the new addition?" Walker asked in disbelief while pointing at Ron.

Davis nodded, "yes, Walker, he's the new addition."

Walker pulled his hand back to his side and laughed, "More like the dork who loses his drawers. And why the heck is his number, 7? Running backs don't wear single digit numbers."

Davis then walked up to Walker and scowled, "you shut your mouth, Walker! Ron Stoppable is not a dork, and the number 7 was for when he played football during his senior year of high school! He wore that number 7 then! Does that answer your question?!"

Walker nodded.

"Good, and If I ever catch you insulting Stoppable, again…believe me, I will, understand?!"

Walker became more agitated, "Why are you giving that loser…"

"Shut up, Walker!" Coach Davis shouted, "Go sit on the bench, and you will remain there until I summon you to my office! Understood?!"

Walker nodded before turning to go sit on the bench at the sidelines.

Davis turned and walked back to Ron.

"Sorry about that, Stoppable," Davis apologized, "Walker, doesn't believe in freshmen varsity players."

Ron waved his hand, "no big. I use to be made fun of a lot."

"And after drills, I want you to show us your stuff."

"I'll do my best coach," Ron assured Davis before rejoining the other players.

Davis looked at all the players as his face turned serious.

"ALRIGHT! WARMUPS!" He shouted.

* * *

Kim, Tara, and Hope walked out of the girl's locker room wearing their blue and white cheer uniforms and headed for the field sidelines. What's more, was that Tara and Hope were standing by Kim's shoulders the way they stood by Bonnie's shoulders in high school. Tara was by Kim's right shoulder while Hope was by Kim's left shoulder. While walking they conversed.

"You know, this feels like old times already," Tara commented.

"Only we aren't standing by Bonnie's shoulders anymore," Hope added.

"We are standing by Kim's shoulders now."

Kim turned to Tara, "you and Hope really didn't…"

Tara held up her hand, "nonsense, Kim, it was the least we could do after all the goods things you've done for us."

"Like the time when you voted Bonnie as the new cheer captain in order to make her life unpleasant," Hope pointed out.

"Since being cheer captain is a big responsibility and comes with hard work," Tara added.

"We secretly enjoyed witnessing Bonnie misery."

"Wait a minute," Kim said in confusion as she stopped walking. Tara and Hope stopped walking as well as Kim turned to face them. "Enjoy witnessing Bonnie's misery? I thought you two were her friends."

Tara and Hope crossed their arms and scowled.

"Friends?" Tara huffed. "For all the times she did stuff that really irritated us?"

"Like breaking cheer routines that cause all of us to fall down just to answer calls from Brick, or argue with you," Hope added.

"Cheating her way into becoming homecoming queen just to steal Ron away from you," Tara added.

Kim became confused, "But, I've always have seen you two stand by Bonnie's shoulders, even after she does something stupid.

"We wanted her to think we were on her side," Tara confessed.

"But eventually, we wanted to tell her the truth," Hope confessed, "but we didn't have the courage to use words."

"But, when Bonnie sees us standing by your shoulders, Kim, it will be our way of telling her whose side we were really on."

"We need a way of telling Bonnie the truth without using words."

"And action speaks louder than words."

Kim smirked, "I wonder how Bonnie will feel about that."

"Terrible," Tara and Hope guessed in unison.

Tara smirked and looked at Hope and pointed at her, "Jinx, you owe me a soda!"

Hope scowled, "great!"

Kim giggled, "Enough you two, we need to get to practice."

Tara and Hope both nodded and the three continued on to the sidelines for cheer practice when Kim noticed Ron with the other football players standing before Coach Davis. Kim stopped, looked, and smiled as Davis introduced Ron to the football team.

Tara and Hope noticed Kim watching Ron and giggled.

"Aren't you coming?" Tara asked Kim.

"I'll be there in a minute," Kim said, still looking at Ron.

Tara and Hope shrugged their shoulders and continued walking to where cheer practice was be held.

Kim's smile soon faded when she saw one of the players make fun of Ron only to get yelled at and benched for it.

"Hello, Kim," a venom voice spoke.

Kim turned to see, Valerie Piper.

"Hello, Val," Kim replied with a glare.

"Didn't you enjoy seeing my boyfriend make fun of your husband?"

Kim smirked at Valerie, "didn't you enjoy seeing your boyfriend get yelled at and benched by the coach?"

Valerie was about to argue when…

"You guys," a voice interrupted.

Kim and Valerie noticed Betty Arnold standing with her arms crossed and with a serious face.

"Betty," Kim gasped.

Betty held up her hand, "Kim, it's okay, I just wanted to tell you two that practice is about to begin."

Kim and Valerie nodded and followed Betty to meet up with the rest of the squad who were standing before Coach Stennis.

"Alright everyone!" Stennis shouted getting the squad's attention. "Welcome to your first day of cheer practice. Before we begin I would like to introduce the newiest addition to the Hudson River Cheer Squad. They all come from Middleton, Colorado and are members of the world famous, Team Possible. So please welcome: Kim Stoppable, Tara King, and Hope Fernando."

Stennis turned to Kim, Tara, and Hope and motioned them to come on over. They walked over to the coach as the other cheerleaders, minus Valerie, gave a round an applause.

"Kim, Tara, and Hope?" Stennis asked after the applause died down.

The three teens turned to face the cheer coach.

"I wanted to mention to all three of you, I know I told Kim this, but it is a pleasure to be having you three on the cheer squad with us," Stennis said with a smile.

Kim smiled, "It diffidently is an pleasure coach."

"What Kim said," Tara added with a smile.

"Ditto," Hope added with a smile.

Stennis nodded, "Excellent."

Kim nodded before she, Tara, and Hope rejoined the other cheerleaders.

Stennis looked at all the cheerleaders as her face turned serious.

"ALRIGHT! WARMUPS!" She shouted.

* * *

A couple hours later, the time has come for the new running back to show his stuff.

"Alright, Stoppable," Coach Davis spoke, "you saw how my players played. Now, it's time for you to prove your worthiness of being on the starting lineup."

Ron nodded, "yes, coach."

Ron then ran over to Thomas and the other offensive players within the huddle.

Thomas looked at Ron, "alright, Ron, get ready to show everyone your stuff."

Ron nodded with a serious face.

Thomas then looked at all the players, "alright, fake to Rico, lateral to Ron, sweep left, on two."

The players then got into position with Ron taking position behind Thomas. The call was made and the play began. Ron made a run to the left as Thomas faked the ball to Rico before lateraling it to Ron. Ron caught the ball and he made a dash for the end zone when he noticed a cornerback and a linebacker coming right at him. Ron had to act fast. He then noticed wide receiver, Joey Daniels, on the other side of the two opposing players looking at him and with his hands open. Ron, with all his might, threw the ball high up and over the opposing players before being tackled. Joey managed to catch the ball, only to be brought down by a safety at the 30 yard line.

Ron soon got back up and rejoined the other offensive players who gathered in a huddle.

"Good job, Ron and Joey," Thomas said looking at them. He then looked at everyone, "alright, fake to Frank, hand off to Ron, sweep left, on one."

After they got into position, Thomas made the call. When the ball was snapped into his hands he faked the ball to Frank, and handed the ball off to Ron and the latter caught it. Ron then started running for the end zone when he noticed a linebacker coming at him. Ron turned to the left and the linebacker followed ahead of him. However, before the linebacker could reach Ron, Ron quickly turned to the right, causing the linebacker to miss him and fall forward. Ron then made a dash for the end zone while dodging a cornerback at the same time. He was coming within 10 yards of the end zone when he quickly noticed one of the safeties coming right at him. However, at the last second, Ron quickly spun to his left, dodging the safety, before continuing his run and making it the end zone.

* * *

Kim was sitting down with a few of the other cheerleaders. Practice has ended for them and they decided to watch the football players practice. Kim watched as the center player slapped the ball into Thomas' hands before he faked the ball to Rico and lateraled it to Ron. She soon noticed a linebacker and a cornerback converging on Ron, who managed to throw the ball to Joey before being tackled.

"I thought your dorky husband could evade," Valerie taunted.

Kim looked at Valerie, "Ron is not a dork and he's just getting started."

Valerie rolled her eyes, "yeah right."

"Just watch."

Kim turned back to see the football players get into position. The play began as the center player snapped the ball into Thomas' hands and Thomas faked the ball to Frank, before handing it off to Ron. Ron caught the ball and made a run for the end zone. He was about to be tackled by a linebacker when he managed to throw him off and evade a cornerback. He then ran and reached the end zone, but not before quickly dodging a safety at the 10 yard line.

Valerie's jaw dropped.

Kim turned to Valerie and smirked, "do you wanna take back what you said?"

Valerie growled, got up, and walked away.

Kim giggled as Betty walked up to her.

"I saw the look on Val's face when Ron dodged those players," Betty said to Kim.

Kim got up and turned to Betty, "that look on V's face was priceless."

"And I'm sure it was," a voice appeared.

Betty and Kim turned to see Coach Stennis with her arms at her hips and smiling.

"Hey, coach," Kim waved nervously.

"I take it you and a few others decided to watch, Ron Stoppable?" Stennis asked.

"Yes," Betty nodded with a frown, "I know you told us to hit the showers."

"But we just couldn't help ourselves," Kim added.

Stennis held up her hand, "it's alright, Betty and Kim, no hard feelings."

After that was said, Kim, Betty, and the other cheerleaders near them headed into the field house.

* * *

After Ron made it to the end zone, Coach Davis walked up to him.

Ron noticed him, "hey, coach. How did I do?"

Davis smiled, "perfect. You have shown your worthiness of being on the starting lineup. You will be playing in the first game."

"I am?" Ron questioned. "Are you sure I'm that good?"

"I'm positive, Stoppable," Davis replied. "I bet your wife will be impressed to see you play."

Ron smiled, "thanks, coach."

"Now go hit the showers," Davis ordered, "practice is over."

Soon, Ron and the other players walked into the field house and too the showers. But as Ron walked toward the field house he noticed a dissatisfied look on Frank's face.

* * *

Later, Ron waited outside of the field house for Kim.

Ron then heard a voice, "Hey, Ron."

Ron turned to see Thomas.

"Oh, hey Thomas, was up?" Ron asked.

"I wanted to congratulate you on making the starting lineup."

"Thanks, Thomas."

Thomas soon noticed a concerned look on Ron's face, "Dude, what's wrong?"

Ron sighed, "I just noticed Frank with a dissatisfied look on his face. I gotta feeling that he didn't like it when Coach Davis put me on the starting lineup."

Thomas sighed, "Ron, Frank is like that sometimes whenever a freshman makes the starting lineup. Like, Alex Walker, he doesn't believe in freshman varsity football players. Speaking of which, I over heard the coach chew Walker out for his misbehavior toward you. But that's not important. The important thing is that you made the starting lineup and are gonna be playing. I wish you luck."

Ron smiled, "thanks, dude. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you tomorrow too," Thomas said with a smile as he walked away.

* * *

A minute later, Kim walked out of the field house with Tara and Hope walking by her shoulders. She soon noticed Ron and walked up to him. Ron soon noticed Kim himself and smiled. The two wrapped their arms around each other and shared a they kiss.

After breaking the kiss Kim spoke, "Hiya, Ronnie."

"Hiya, KP," Ron replied in a flirty tone.

Kim giggled, "How's my favorite running back?"

"He's doing great," Ron replied. "Do you wanna go to Wildcat Corner? I know it's not lunchtime yet, but I feel like I didn't eat enough for breakfast this morning."

Kim nodded, "same here, let's go eat."

"Can we come too, Ron?" Tara asked.

"We want to eat some brunch as well," Hope added.

Ron smiled and looked at Tara and Hope, "of course you two can come."

After that was said, the four teens walked out of the stadium and headed for, Wildcat Corner.

* * *

From a short distance, Frank and Betty watched as Kim, Ron, and their two female friends walked out of the stadium.

"I just can't believe it," Frank groaned.

"What?" Betty asked.

"That Stoppable is now on the starting lineup," Frank replied. "It's a matter of time before he makes me look like a loser."

"And it could be a matter of time before Kim will take my place as cheer captain," Betty added.

"Let's go and pay Cousin Oscar a visit," Frank suggested. "We better get that bug."

Betty nodded, "let's do it. And I sure hope this plan works."

"Don't worry," Frank assured his sister, "Kim and Ron will be filing for the D word when this is all over."

After that was said, Frank and Betty walked out of the stadium and walked to their Cousin Oscar's house.

* * *

Later, Kim, Ron, Tara, and Hope were eating at the Team Possible booth at Wildcat Corner, and conversed over the morning's events.

"So, did Betty mistreat you in any way, KP?" Ron asked Kim.

Kim shook her head, "She didn't mistreat me in any way. Only that Valerie girl mistreated me."

"How does it feel to have Tara and Hope standing by your shoulders instead of Bon-Bon's, let alone Valerie's?"

Kim smiled, "it feels great."

Tara looked at Kim, "We will always stand by your shoulders, Kim."

"Especially, when you are dealing with a Bonnie wannabe," Hope added.

Kim turned to Tara and Hope, "Thanks, guys."

"And I can't believe you two held a dissatisfaction for Bon-Bon," Ron commented to Tara and Hope. "And I thought you two were on her side since you two always stood by Bon-Bon's shoulders no matter what stupid stuff she did."

Tara shook her head, "We were never really on her side."

"She thinks we are," Hope added before shaking her head, "But we aren't."

"And we wanted to tell her the truth about whose side we were really on by didn't have the courage to do so."

"How are you gonna tell her?" Ron asked.

"Bonnie seeing us stand by Kim's shoulders will be our way of telling her," Tara replied.

Ron sighed after what Tara just told him.

"What's wrong, Ron?" Tara asked with concern.

"You two are starting to sound like my parents."

"Your parents?"

"They always do stuff without my consent and whenever I ask them why they never told me they respond with, 'this is our way of telling you.'"

"I'm so sorry your parents are like that, Ron," Hope spoke up with sympathy.

"What Hope said," Tara added with sympathy.

Ron then smirked, "And I have a way of 'getting back' at them."

Tara and Hope gasped.

Ron held up his hand, "it's not like that."

Tara and Hope crossed their arms.

"Then what do you mean by, 'getting back' at them?" Tara asked.

Ron smiled, "them seeing me play in the first game will be my way of telling them that I made the starting lineup."

Tara and Hope put their arms back at their sides and smiled.

Kim turned to Ron and smiled, "you will be playing in the first game?"

Ron turned to Kim and nodded, "I sure am, Coach Davis was impressed with what I was capable of. Of course, you probably saw me during practice."

Kim nodded, "I did see you, and Valerie's jaw dropped when she saw you dodge those players."

"That was hilarious, seeing Val's jaw drop," Tara spoke up with a smile.

"I can't believe you've made the starting lineup, Ron," Hope added in amazement.

Ron turned to Hope, "I can't believe it either."

"Great job, Ronnie," Kim cooed as she put her head on Ron's shoulder. She soon noticed him feeling uneasy about something.

"What's wrong, Ronnie?" Kim asked with concern.

Ron sighed, and turned back to Kim, "it's about, Frank."

"What about him?" Kim asked.

"I saw the look on his face while we were walking to the field house after practice," Ron replied. "Apparently, he was unimpressed when he heard the Coach say that I made the starting lineup."

"Frank probably was just jealous," Tara speculated.

"Yeah," Hope agreed, "that could be it."

Ron turned to Tara and Hope, "Thomas told me that like, Alex Walker, Frank doesn't believe in freshman varsity players."

"Was Alex the one who mocked you before practice began?" Kim asked.

Ron turned back to Kim, "yeah, why?"

"That was Valerie's boyfriend," Kim replied.

Before Ron could respond to Kim's words, he and the others sitting at the booth heard a familiar voice, "Ron-man."

Kim, Ron, Tara, and Hope looked to see Ron's best male friend, Felix, smiling and…walking!

"Felix?" Kim asked.

"You're…you're…" Ron added.

"Walking!" Kim and Ron finished in unison.

Felix turned around, lifted the back of his shirt to reveal a scar going down his spine, "I underwent an experimental surgery by Global Justice meant to enable people who can't walk to walk."

After lowering his shirt Felix turned back around as Kim commented, "That's incredible."

"Felix?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Ron-man?" Felix answered.

"Not that I'm complaining but, what are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"We transferred to Hudson River University so we could take part in missions with you guys," Felix replied. "Besides, Dr. Director offered me the ability to walk if I transferred to HRU."

The four sitting down at the Team Possible booth became confused.

"Did you say, we?" Kim asked.

Felix turned to Kim, "Monique and Zita transferred to HRU as well."

Monique and Zita then walked up and stood by Felix's shoulders, looked at the people sitting at the Team Possible booth, and smiled.

"Hey, guys," Monique said with a wave.

"Hey, Mon, hey, Zita," Kim waved back.

"Was up?" Ron asked.

"We are doing fantastic," Monique replied happily.

"So, you all transferred here so you could do mission work?" Tara asked Felix, Monique, and Zita.

"We are a team," Zita said to Tara with pride in her voice. "And like Pixie Scouts, we stick together."

"After all, Hudson River is the only school that will let us do mission work," Monique added.

"But you would have to get an off-campus apartment," Kim pointed out.

"Don't worry, girl," Monique assured Kim, "my aunt and uncle live in these parts and they are willing to let us stay in their house."

"And we all got jobs at the mall in Broy too," Felix added.

"I transferred to the Club Banana there," Monique added.

"I'm gonna be working at Gameplace," Zita added.

"And I'm gonna be working at Radiospot," Felix added.

"Having a job while in college can be pretty tough," Ron warned.

Felix nodded, "we know."

"But we can handle it," Monique added.

"Yeah," Zita added.

* * *

Later, after Kim, Ron, Tara, and Hope finished and paid for their meals, the latter two got up.

"Hey, guys?" Tara asked Kim and Ron.

"Yes, Tara?" Kim answered.

"I just remembered, Hope and I have to go out and get some stuff for our dance class."

"Dance class?" Kim asked confused.

Tara nodded, "yes, you probably heard back in Yellowstone that Hope and I plan on becoming part-time school teachers and entertainers."

"We plan on studying performing arts in college," Hope added.

"As in...?" Ron asked.

"Singing, dancing, and acting," Tara answered Ron's question.

"Oh," Ron said before asking, "Won't it be tough to be both school teachers and entertainers?"

"Tara and I plan on teaching high school or college students, performing arts, part-time," Hope replied to Ron's question.

"As for being entertainers," Tara spoke up, "Hope and I will take part in or put on our own performing arts shows, part-time."

"High school and college?" Kim asked confused. "But I though you two were gonna become elementary school teachers.

Tara and Hope turned to Kim.

"We we're," Tara replied.

"But we changed our minds," Hope added.

"Well, Ron and I wish you two the best of luck," Kim said with a smile.

Tara and Hope smiled.

"Thanks, Kim," Tara said.

"We'll see you and Ron tomorrow," Hope added.

"You too," Kim said with a wave.

Soon, Tara and Hope walked away from the booth and out of the restaurant.

Kim and Ron were about to leave the booth themselves when...

"KP?" Ron asked.

Kim turned to Ron, "yes, Ronnie?"

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you for a while but kept forgetting."

"What?"

"How come we needed to get an off-campus apartment in order to continue mission work in college?"

Kim took a deep breath before speaking, "for times when we get called on a mission we will need a place to change into our mission gear and/or get a ride from someone if we ever needed one for a mission. Doing all that on campus could disrupt the activities of the students and staff of HRU and lead them into thinking you, me, and the rest of the team are getting special treatment. And we don't want them to think that."

Ron snapped his fingers, "of course, why didn't I think of that?"

Kim smiled, pulled Ron in closer, gave him a hug, and whispered, "Besides, I wouldn't be able to sleep without you by my side."

Ron smiled back and whispered, "Booyah."

After breaking the hug Ron spoke again, "Another question."

"Yes?" Kim answered.

"How come all the other colleges you were accepted into won't allow you to do mission work whether or not you would live in an off-campus apartment?"

Kim shrugged her shoulders, "I'm guessing the Deans of those schools either wouldn't like me blowing class to make a difference or they just simply aren't my biggest fans."

* * *

Elsewhere, Frank and Betty were walking to their cousin's house to see if he had a bug that they could use to eavesdrop on Kim and Ron. During the walk, Betty began expressing doubts about the plan.

"Bro?" Betty asked.

"Yes, sis?" Frank replied.

"I'm kind of afraid of your plan."

"In what way?"

"Like if we pay that Wildcat Corner janitor to, you know, plant the bug and Kim and Ron were to find out about the bug and who planted it we could be exposed."

Frank snapped his fingers, "I didn't think about that. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"We can leave a note with money and the bug we've obtained from, Cousin Oscar, on the welcome mat of Charles' house. Charles won't know it's us who left the note and if he gets caught, we won't be exposed."

Betty nodded, "alright, let's do this."

"And here we are," Frank announced as he and his sister came upon a green one-story house and knocked on the door.

The door opened revealing a man with brown hair, hazel eyes, and wearing a white tank-top and grey shorts.

The man smiled and waved, "Hey, Frank and Betty."

Frank smiled and waved back, "hey, Oscar."

"Hey," Betty added.

"Was up?" Oscar asked.

"Betty and I need your help with something."

"And how can I help?"

"Maybe we should talk about this inside," Frank suggested.

Oscar nodded, "sure, Frank."

Frank and Betty then ventured into Oscar's house and closed the front door behind them.

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N: Well, that's the end of chapter 3.

Sorry it took a while I really needed to think this chapter through. I did my best and I hope I did good, especially describing the football plays. I'm not an expert on football so when I describe the plays, don't be surprised if you see anything wrong.

And it looks like Felix, Monique, and Zita will be joining Kim, Ron, Tara, and Hope at Hudson River University.

Also, you probably noticed Tara and Hope with different last names. A lot of fans believed Tara's last name was, King. As for Hope, if her last name began with a G, canocal wise, she probably would've been sitting between Zita Flores and Tara King in the episode, "Graduaton Part 1". I wanted to make the, "This Is Our Year" storyline as canon as possible. I also went back and changed Tara's and Hope's last names in the previous chapters of this story as well as in the Yellowstone story.

Please leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4: A Bad First Day

Chapter 4: A "Bad" First Day

Disclaimer: All the characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

It was early Monday morning at 5:30 am and Kim and Ron were eating breakfast.

"I can't believe we have practices in the mornings and afternoons," Ron groaned.

"Ronnie, we both need to practice for the upcoming football game," Kim reminded him.

Ron snapped his right hand fingers, "of course, how could I have forgotten that?"

"Well, look at the bright side, at least our classes won't be taking place the same time as cheer and football practices."

Ron smiled, "that's definitely a badical plus."

"A badical plus indeed," Kim agreed, "now, let's finish our breakfast, shower, put on our 'bad outfits', and go to the stadium for 7:30 cheer and football practices."

"'Bad outfits'?" Ron asked, confused.

Kim nodded, "yes, the outfits we agreed to wear for our first day of college. Remember?"

Ron thought for a moment before speaking, "I remember now. How could I have forgotten?"

Kim shrugged her shoulders, "it happens, now let's get back to eating."

With that said, the two went back to eating.

* * *

An hour later, Ron was sitting on the couch in the living room dressed up for the day. He wore a white V-neck t-shirt with a black leather jacket, blue jeans stuffed into black combat boots, and a belt with a left side pouch for Rufus.

Suddenly, he heard the door to the bedroom open. He stood up and looked to see Kim walk out of the bedroom wearing the same outfit as him, only she wore large silver hoop earrings, a small silver skull and cross bones necklace, and a belt with no side pouch.

Kim soon noticed Ron walk up to her.

"Are you ready, bad boy?" Kim asked her husband with a smirk.

Ron smirked back, "I sure am, bad girl." His smirk then faded when he noticed Kim's necklace. "Uh...KP?"

"What's wrong, Ronnie?" Kim asked with concern.

"I don't remember seeing you wear that necklace when you showed me the outfit you are now wearing months ago," Ron replied while pointing to what Kim was wearing around her neck.

Kim looked down at the necklace she was wearing. It had a silver skull and cross bones pendent hanging from it. Kim looked back up at Ron and her smirk returned, "I thought our, 'bad outfits', could look, 'badder'."

"Our?" Ron asked, confused.

Kim then pulled out a rectangular box from her jacket's pocket and handed it to Ron.

After the box was in Ron's hands he asked, "What's this?"

"Open it," Kim mouthed.

Ron opened the box to find a necklace identical to Kim's. He looked up at her and asked, "You got me a necklace too?"

"Don't you like it?" Kim asked.

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "I guess my, 'bad outfit', could look, 'badder'."

Kim smiled, "good, now make me happy and put on...no wait, let me put it on for you."

Ron nodded before giving the box back to Kim and turning around. Kim then took the necklace out of the box and placed it around her husband's neck. After the necklace was in place, Ron turned back to Kim and they shared a kiss.

"Shall we head off to cheer and football practices, bad girl?" Ron playfully asked after breaking the kiss.

"I sure am, bad boy," Kim cooed.

After that was said, the two grabbed their backpacks and duffle bags before heading out the door and off to, Wildcat Stadium, for morning cheer and football practices.

* * *

"Man, I'm bushed," Ron groaned as he and Kim walked away from the field house at 9:45 am; 15 minutes after morning cheer and football practices ended. Now, they were on their way to their 10:00 am Food Preparation Fundamentals class; their first college class of the day and first class of the week.

"I'm bushed too," Kim added. "But, lucky for me, cheer practice helped calm me down."

"Calm you down?" Ron asked.

"I was nervous," Kim replied.

"About the upcoming game Saturday?" Ron asked.

Kim shook her head, "no, cooking class."

"Were you afraid of failing and/or trashing the kitchen?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Kim replied. Even though Ron successfully taught her how to cook without destroying a kitchen, cooking still wasn't Kim's greatest strength.

"KP, you'll do great," Ron assured her. "And I'll be by your side the whole time."

Kim smiled a little, "your presence makes all the difference in the world." She then put her head on Ron's shoulder and sighed happily as she and Ron continued to the DeVoto kitchen for their cooking class.

* * *

Later, after entering the kitchen and taking their seats at one of eight two-person work stations, a man wearing a Japanese chef uniform, walked into the kitchen and stood in front of the class. When Kim and Ron saw the man, he looked like, Hirotaka, only in his 30's.

"Konichiwa, class," the chef spoke with a bow, "and welcome to, Food Preparation Fundamentals. I am Chef Takeo Seki and I'll be your instructor. Before we begin, I would like to take attendance."

He then pulled a piece of paper from his pants pocket and took attendance.

When he came upon the last part, the s's, he spoke, "Kim and Ron Stoppable?"

"Here," Kim and Ron both said while raising their right hands.

Seki then smiled, walked up to them, and bowed.

"It is an honor to be having you two in this class," Seki commented. He then turned to Ron, "And I've heard that you are an amazing cook, Mr. Stoppable."

Ron nodded, "I am."

Seki then turned to Kim, "you must be very lucky to have this wonderful cook for a husband, Mrs. Stoppable."

Kim blushed as she nodded, "I am, and I wanted to learn cooking myself. I know Ron taught me some cooking skills, but I wanted to learn more."

"And I'm sure you will do great," Seki said. He then turned and walked back to the front of the class, turned around as his face turned serious. "Alright, class, let us begin. We are gonna start off with a tour of the DeVoto kitchen before learning the basics of cooking."

* * *

When it came to 11:50 pm, class ended.

"Well," Seki sighed with a smile, "I'm very proud of all of you for your efforts today in learning the basics of cooking. Our next class, each of you will cook a dish of your choice." Kim's face when pale when Seki said that. "Don't worry, it won't hurt your grade severely. I and a few other chefs who teach here would love to taste a demonstration of your overall cooking skills." He then bowed, "sayonara, and have a good day."

The students soon picked up their belongings and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

"So, KP, what did you think?" Ron asked his wife as they walked out of their cooking class.

"I guess I can manage cooking class," Kim replied nervously.

"Don't worry, KP," Ron assured her, "we'll do some prepping before our next cooking class."

"Please," Kim begged, "I don't wanna mess up."

"Otherwise we won't have all the same classes together," Ron pointed out.

Kim nodded, "agreed."

Soon, Ron's stomach started growling.

"Speaking of food," Ron said as he rubbed his stomach. "I'm getting hungry."

"Me too," Kim said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Ditto," Rufus added as he popped out of Ron's pouch.

"Dining Hall or Wildcat Corner?" Ron asked Kim.

"Let's go back to our apartment," Kim replied. "I need to practice for our next cooking class and we can eat what I cook. We'll go to Wildcat Corner tonight for dinner at let's say…six?"

Ron smiled and nodded, "sounds good to me, KP."

After that was said, the two teens walked back to their apartment.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Kim and Ron, Betty overheard their conversation from close by. She didn't have any classes during Kim and Ron's cooking class and this gave her an opportunity to spy on them.

" _Perfect,"_ Betty thought with a smirk. _"Now to contact Frank."_

Soon, Betty walked out of earshot range of people around her before contacting her brother, via cellphone.

" _Sis?"_ Frank answered on the other end.

"Kim and Ron are gonna be eating at, Wildcat Corner, at six," Betty spoke quietly before asking, "Is the bug ready?"

" _Yes,"_ Frank replied. _"I'm in the restaurant right now under cover and saw Charles plant it under the table of the Team Possible booth."_

"Perfect, meet me at my dorm room a few minutes before six."

 _"But, what about your roommate?"_

"My roommate has a date tonight, so we can listen in on Kim and Ron from there."

 _"Okay, I'll see you then."_

After hanging up, Betty smirked as she headed for her first class of the day.

 _"This is gonna be great and that Ron Stoppable will be mine!"_ Betty thought.

* * *

Later at 1:35 pm, Kim, Ron, and Rufus were eating American chop suey Kim made. Luckily, no serious mess was made. There was a little mess, but that was typical of the average cook.

"Good job, KP," Ron commented with a smile after swallowing a bite of what Kim cooked, "you're improving."

Kim smiled, "thanks, Ronnie."

She then slid her right foot out from its boot and began rubbing Ron's left leg.

"KP, what are you doing?" Ron asked with a frown.

"I love you, Ronnie," Kim cooed.

Ron smirked before sliding both his feet out of their boots and began playing footsies with his wife.

"So, you wanna play footsies, bad boy?" Kim asked. She then slid her left foot out of its boot and played footsies with her husband for the next minute. They both laughed as they played. Rufus shook his head in disbelief.

"Let's get back to eating our lunch," Kim said after they stopped playing footsies.

"Because we have practice at 3:30?" Ron asked with a smirk.

Kim nodded, "yes, that and I wanna spend time watching an episode of, Agony County, with my badical husband."

Ron smiled, "I think that will be badical."

With that said, Kim and Ron went back to eating.

* * *

Later, Kim and Ron were laying down on the couch in the living room watching, Agony County.

 _"This feels great,"_ Kim thought as Ron had his arms wrapped around her from behind, _"watching a good TV show while being held by your badical husband."_

Kim was soon brought back to reality when she felt a kiss on her neck. She turned around to see her husband smiling.

"Hiya, bad girl," Ron cooed.

Kim giggled, "hiya, bad boy."

Ron then pulled Kim in for a heartfelt kiss.

"Booyah," Kim commented after pulling away.

Then, Ron began stroking her hair with his right hand; causing her to purr.

Kim was about to pull Ron in for a kiss herself when she noticed the wall clock showing that it was three o'clock.

She then looked at Ron and spoke, "ok, bad boy, it's time to go to afternoon cheer and football practices."

"Oh, right now?" Ron groaned.

Kim nodded, "yes, right now, now up and atom."

Ron nodded in defeat as he and Kim got out from the couch, grabbed their duffle bags, and headed for afternoon cheer and football practices.

* * *

Later that day at 5:45 pm; 15 minutes after afternoon cheer and football practices ended, Kim and Ron trudged back into their apartment. They both headed for the couch and fell back down on it in perfect unison.

"Wow, I'm tired," Ron groaned.

"Me too, Ronnie," Kim commented. She then looked at the clock and said, "well, it's time to go to Wildcat Corner for dinner."

"I'm right behind ya', KP," Ron said as he and Kim got up from the couch.

"Let's take the Sloth," Kim suggested, "I'm to tired to walk."

Ron nodded before he and Kim walked out of their apartment and to the apartment building's parking garage, hand-in-hand.

* * *

Upon reaching the parking garage, Kim and Ron heard the noise of metal striking the concrete floor of the garage multiple times. They soon noticed Tara and Hope in a nearby corner of the garage tap dancing.

Tara and Hope soon noticed Kim and Ron and stopped dancing.

"Hey, guys," Tara waved with a smile.

"Hey Tara, hey Hope," Kim waved back as she and Ron walked up to their friends. "What's up?"

"Tara and I are just practicing some tap dancing for our Theater Dance class," Hope replied to Kim's question.

"It feels great to be making music with our feet for the first time in years," Tara commented.

"And I'm sure, AC, would love to see you two tap dancing," Ron added.

"If you want, you could take a video of us tapping and send it to, Anna," Tara suggested.

Kim shrugged her shoulders, "Ronnie and I have time." She then turned to her husband, "Ronnie?"

Ron turned to face Kim, "yes, KP?"

"Time for you to break out my old Kimmunicator I gave you on our first anniversary as a couple."

"I'm on it, KP."

Ron then reached into his pocket and pulled out his Kimmunicator and activated it. Soon, Anna's face appeared on the screen.

Anna smiled and waved, "Hey Dad, hey Mom."

"Hey, AC," Ron waved back with a smile.

"Hey, Anna," Kim added with a smile. "How are you?"

"I just got done practicing some tap dancing, right when you two called," Anna replied. "How are you two doing?"

"We are doing well," Kim replied.

"Your Mom and I survived our first day of college together," Ron added.

"Was it good?" Anna asked.

"All we had was cooking class as well as morning and afternoon cheer and football practices," Kim replied.

"We also practiced some cooking for our cooking class at our apartment," Ron added.

"Did, Mom, destroy the kitchen in the apartment and/or the school?"

"Nope, she didn't destroy anything."

"I'll tell you more later," Kim spoke up, "but right now, Tara and Hope would like to show you something."

"Show me what?" Anna asked.

Ron then turned the Kimmunicator screen towards Tara and Hope.

Anna smiled and waved, "Hey Tara, hey Hope."

"Hey, Anna," Tara waved back.

"I take it you two have been tap dancing," Anna said, recognizing what Tara and Hope were wearing. Tara wore a green glitter knee-length dress with black 1.5 inch heel tap shoes. Hope on the other hand wore a pink glitter knee-length dress with black slip-on tap shoes.

"We have been tapping," Tara said to Anna.

"Do you wanna watch us dance?" Hope asked Anna.

"Yes, I think that will be badical," Anna said happily.

"Well," Tara sighed with a smile, "here it goes…Hope?"

Hope then pushed the play button on a boom box they had with them and the song, "Anything Goes" began playing. As the song played, the two former Middleton High School students danced to the rhythm.

* * *

After the dance ended, Anna commented, "That was incredible, nice job!"

"Thanks, Anna," Tara said with a smile.

"We're glad you enjoyed it," Hope added.

Suddenly, a distant voice on Anna's end was heard.

"Annie, supper's ready," Ann called up to Anna.

Anna turned to the stairs in her room and said, "I'll be down in a minute, Nana." Anna then turned back to her parents, "I gotta go, I don't want to miss dinner, Nana has made Brain loaf; my favorite."

Kim nodded, "okay, Anna, we'll talk to you later, we love you."

"I love you and Dad as well, Mom," Anna spoke. She then waved, "bye."

"Bye," Kim waved back.

After the screen went black, Kim looked up at Tara and Hope, "thank you for the dance."

"Anytime, Kim," Tara said with a smile.

"KP and I are now gonna go out to dinner," Ron spoke up.

"Well, we hope you two have a great time," Hope spoke with a smile.

"We will," Kim replied to Hope's words.

"We'll see you in school tomorrow," Tara waved.

Kim waved back, "you to."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Soon, Kim and Ron walked toward the Sloth, climbed in, turned on the engine, backed out of the parking space the Sloth was in, and drove off to Wildcat Corner.

* * *

Later, Kim and Ron entered Wildcat Corner and sat down at their booth next to each other and took a look at the two menus placed on the table of the Team Possible booth in front of them.

* * *

A couple minutes later, Ron spoke, "this feels great."

Kim turned to Ron and asked, "what feels great?"

Ron turned to Kim, "sitting next to my badical wife."

Kim smiled, "and it feels great to be sitting next to my badical husband."

The two then put down the menus they were looking at and pulled each other in for a hug.

"Hello, welcome back to Wildcat Corner," a voice caught Kim and Ron's attention. They pulled away from each other and looked to see a waiter. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes," Kim replied as she and Ron picked up the two menus, "I will have the Cheese Burger, a large salad, and a Root Beer please."

The waiter wrote down on his notepad before turning his attention to Ron.

"I'll have the Steak and French fries, a large salad, and a Coca-Cola please," Ron said.

The waiter wrote on his notepad again and smiled, "Thank you, I'll be right back with your drinks."

The waiter then turned and walked back to the kitchen. Afterward, Kim put her head on Ron's shoulder and smiled. Ron smiled as soon as he felt his wife's head on his shoulder.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kim and Ron noticed the waiter come back with their sodas with some wrapped straws. He then put Kim and Ron's sodas and wrapped straws on the table.

"Thank you," Kim said to the waiter with a smile.

"You're welcome," the waiter replied before turning around and walking away from the table.

Kim sat up straight as she and Ron picked up the straws they were given with the drinks. Right when they were about to remove the wrappers, Ron accidently dropped his straw and it rolled under the table.

"Aw man," Ron groaned, "I dropped my straw."

"Ronnie, it's no big," Kim assured him. She then pointed to where the straw was under the table. "It's retrievable and still in its rapper."

Ron then got up from his spot and said, "I'll get it."

He then got down and crawled under the table and grabbed the straw. As he tried to crawl out, Ron suddenly banged his head on the tabletop above him and groaned, "ouch."

He then rubbed his head and thought, " _That's funny, I could've sworn I've hit something metal."_

He then crawled out from under the table, got back up, and sat next to Kim.

"Ronnie, are you okay?" Kim asked with concern.

"I'm alright," Ron replied as he rubbed his head again. "I could've sworn I hit something metal."

"It must have been a part of the table's leg," Kim guessed.

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "I guess so."

* * *

Frank and Betty were in the latter's dorm room listening in, hoping to hear stuff they could use to break Kim and Ron up.

"They just sat down," Frank announced when he heard Kim and Ron sit down at the Team Possible booth.

The brother and sister listened closely, eager to hear what the married couple has to say.

* * *

A couple minutes later, Ron on the other end spoke, _"this_ _feels great."_

 _"What feels great?"_ Kim on the other end asked.

 _"Sitting next to my badical wife,"_ Ron replied.

" _And it feels great to be sitting next to my badical husband,"_ Kim commented.

 _"Hello, welcome back to Wildcat Corner,"_ another voice on the other end was heard. Frank and Betty assumed this to be the waiter. _"Are you ready to order?"_

 _"Yes,"_ Kim spoke, _"I will have the Cheese Burger, a large salad, and a root beer please."_

 _"I'll have the Steak and French fries, a large salad, and a Coca-Cola please,"_ Ron added.

 _"Thank you,"_ the voice of the waiter was heard, _"I'll be right back with your drinks."_

* * *

"Ugh," Betty groaned. A few minutes have passed since the waiter spoke, and there was silence. "When will they start talking about personal stuff?"

"Shhhhh..." Frank said when he heard what sounded like glasses being put on the table.

 _"Thank you,"_ Kim spoke.

 _"You're welcome,"_ the waiter replied _._

Soon, Frank and Betty heard Ron speak, _"_ _Aw man,_ _I dropped my straw."_

" _Ronnie, it's no big,_ " Kim assured him. _"It's retrievable and still in its rapper."_

Frank and Betty then heard Ron getting up of the spot he was sitting before saying, " _I'll get it."_

Frank went wide-eyed, "oh no."

Betty went wide-eyed, "He's gonna..."

Suddenly, there was a crash followed by static.

"Great," Frank groaned.

"He destroyed the bug," Betty added.

"I can't believe a really good plan could easily be ruined because of a straw," Frank said in disbelief.

"So much for eavesdropping on them," Betty groaned. "Now what?"

Soon, an idea popped into Frank's head.

"Wait, I got another idea," He spoke.

"What do you have for an idea to split up Kim and Ron?" Betty asked.

Frank got close to Betty and whispered into her ear.

Betty became confused, "how will throwing a party break Kim and Ron up?"

Frank whispered into Betty's ear again.

Betty smirked, "that sounds like a plan."

"I do hope we win our first game," Frank said with concern in his voice.

"Not that I'm complaining but, how come?" Betty asked.

"So we have a good excuse to have a party," Frank replied.

Betty nodded, "good point, let's do it, if we win the game."

* * *

A couple hours later, Kim and Ron entered their apartment with smiles on their faces, went over to the couch, sat down, and put their feet up on the coffee table in the middle of the living room.

"I had a great night," Kim commented.

"Me too," Ron added. "Eating at Wildcat Corner with my most badical bride."

Kim then smiled and pulled Ron in for a kiss.

After breaking the kiss, Kim looked at the wall clock and noticed it was eight o'clock.

"Let's go to bed," she said, "we gotta get up for morning cheer and football practices tomorrow."

Ron nodded, "I'm right behind you, KP."

The two then got up and went off to get ready for bed.

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N: I was originally gonna explain Kim and Ron's first week in one chapter but I have decided that I'm gonna spread this out. So, the next few chapters will talk about the other days of Kim and Ron's first week of college.

Sorry this took a while but I had to really think this through.

I also wanted to put in the lyrics to the song, "Anything Goes" from the play of the same name but I couldn't do to copyright concerns. And because of that, I wasn't able to describe Tara and Hope's tap dance for Anna. I apologize for that.


	5. Chapter 5: An Embarrassing Moment

Chapter 5: An Embarrassing Moment

Disclaimer: All the characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

It was 9:45 am Tuesday morning, and Kim and Ron were running from the field house of Wildcat Stadium to their 9:50 am Introductory Biology: Molecular and Cellular class at Darwin Hall.

"Why does our class have to take place almost immediately after we shower and change clothes after practice?" Ron groaned. He then noticed Kim running strangely and asked, "are you okay, KP?"

"I can't seem to run in my Mary Janes," Kim groaned. "Why did I decide to wear them instead of sneakers?"

"Because I got you those shoes while we were in Paris?" Ron guessed.

Kim nodded, "yes, that and they are my favorite shoes and they go great with my outfit." For outfits, Kim wore a black t-shirt with skinny blue jeans, a black belt, and black patent Repetto Rose Mary Jane shoes. Ron on the other hand wore a black t-shirt shirt with regular blue jeans, black sneakers, and a black belt with a pouch for Rufus on the left side of it.

"Wait," Ron said before he stopped running.

"What?" Kim asked before she stopped running too.

"Here," Ron said before scooping Kim into his arms, bridal style.

"Ronnie, is this really necessary?" Kim asked.

"I don't want my lady to trip over and/or put too much wear and tear on her favorite footwear," Ron replied.

Kim smiled, "thanks, Ronnie." She then put her head on Ron's shoulder, closed her eyes, and Ron continued running while carrying her to Darwin Hall.

* * *

Before entering the hall, Ron put Kim back onto her feet and she opened her eyes.

"Thanks for the lift, Ronnie," Kim said with a smile.

"Did my badical bride enjoy the badical ride?" Ron asked.

Kim nodded, "she did. Now, let's get to class."

The two then opened the door and entered, Darwin Hall.

* * *

Soon after, Kim and Ron entered their biology classroom with a minute to spare and sat down in a couple of seats next to each other in the front row. The classroom Kim, Ron, and fifteen other students were in was a small lecture hall with seats arranged in a horseshoe with elevated rows.

"Ready, KP?" Ron asked.

"For anything," Kim replied.

Then, a man walked into the classroom, put his brief case on his desk at the front of the class, and turned to face the rest of the class. Kim's face suddenly went pale when she noticed that the professor looked like the Eric synthodrone, only this man looked like he was in his 30's.

 _"But this,"_ Kim thought.

"Hello everyone," the professor said with a smile. The students turned their attention to the professor as he continued. "Welcome to Introductory Biology: Molecular and Cellular. I am Professor Eric Smith and I'll be your teacher."

Kim's heart sank when she soon learned that the professor sounded like and that his first name was, Eric.

"Before we begin," Smith continued. "I would like to take attendance."

He then pulled out a piece of paper from his briefcase and began taking attendance. When he came to the s's he spoke, "Kimberly Stoppable?"

Kim nervously raised her hand, "here."

Smith soon noticed Kim's pale look on her face and became worried, "you seem nervous, Mrs. Stoppable. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's okay," Kim assured Smith, "it's just the normal nervousness some students get when attending a class for the first time."

"Mrs. Stoppable I can assure you that I am relaxed and easy going and I believe you will do great."

Kim nodded, "I'm sure I will do great."

Smith smiled, "I know you will."

He then continued on with taking attendance. Afterward, he pulled out syllabus papers from his brief case and handed them out to the class. After doing so, he walked back to the front, turned to face the class, and spoke, "Now, class, let's begin."

* * *

After walking out of the class at 12:10 pm, Ron asked Kim, "Are you okay with Professor Smith, KP?"

Kim lightly grabbed on to Ron's left arm and nodded nervously, "I guess I am."

Ron turned and looked to make sure no one was behind him before looking back to Kim, "KP, just because Smith looks and sounds like, you know who, doesn't mean he's bad news."

Kim sighed and nodded, "you're right, Ronnie, it's just that looking at anything that reminds me of, you know who, gives me the creeps. I'm still mad at myself for being affiliated with that…thing."

"You'll be alright, KP," Ron assured her. "Now, let's go somewhere and do something to help take your mind off, you know who."

"Let's go to the Dining Hall and have some lunch," Kim suggested.

Ron nodded, "I'm right behind ya, KP."

With that said, the two walked out of Darwin Hall and off to the Dining Hall.

* * *

Later at 12:27 pm, Kim and Ron were sitting at one of the lunch tables in the Dining Hall and eating lunch.

"This feels great," Ron commented.

"What feels great?" Kim asked.

"Eating lunch with you, KP," Ron replied.

Kim smiled, "And I enjoy eating lunch with you too, Ronnie."

Ron then took Kim's left hand into his right, leaned in, and kissed her left cheek.

After pulling away, he said, "I love you, KP."

Kim turned to Ron and giggled, "I love you too, Ronnie."

She then reached down, unbuttoned her left shoe, slid her foot out of it, and began rubbing her husband's right leg.

Ron frowned, "maybe I should've bought you shoes without straps?"

Kim stopped rubbing Ron's leg and asked, "Ronnie, what's the big?"

"I mean, you had to reach down and unbutton your shoe in order to slide your foot out," Ron replied.

Kim chuckled and shook her head, "no, Ronnie, I love these shoes. They are the best shoes I have ever worn. What's more is that you bought them for me while we were in Paris."

"And you liked them so much that you used a puppy-dog pout to get me to get you a backup pair in case the one's you have on now get ruined," Ron mentioned.

Kim smirked and nodded, "that's right. And I so don't mind reaching down and unbuttoning my shoe to rub your leg."

Ron smiled, "I'm glad you like them."

Kim then resumed rubbing Ron's leg with her foot, again.

"Oh…look," the voice of a football player that didn't like Ron was heard. Kim stopped rubbing Ron's leg, put her left shoe back on, re-buttoned it, and she and Ron turned to see, Alex Walker, and his girlfriend, Valerie Piper, smirking. "Enjoying your wife rubbing your leg, Stompable?"

Ron scowled, "Alex, you are so rude."

"He knows that, Ronnie," Valerie spoke up. "But he so doesn't care."

"She speaks the truth," Walker added.

"So, you're the one that made fun of my husband the other day," Kim said to Alex with a scowl.

"And watching Alex mock your dorky husband gave me great pleasure," Valerie said to Kim.

Suddenly, Alex's watch went off. He looked at it, noticed it was 12:30 pm, and turned to his girlfriend, "Val, we gotta go, our Math class starts in a few minutes."

"I'm right behind you, Alex," Valerie said. She then turned to Kim, "I'll see you later, K."

With that said, Alex and Valerie walked away from the table.

Kim and Ron turned back towards their table and Ron asked, "Why must they be so rude?"

"That's what I'd like to know," the voice of Tara was heard.

Kim and Ron turned to see Tara and Hope, each carrying a small tray of food, standing behind them.

Kim waved, "hey Tara, hey Hope."

Tara waved back, "hey, Kim."

"Do you mind if we sit with you guys?" Hope asked Kim.

Kim shook her head, "not at all."

After that was said, Tara sat down in the seat on Kim's right and Hope sat down in the seat on Tara's right.

"So, aside from Valerie and her boyfriend picking on you two, what's up?" Hope asked Kim.

"Everything's good," Kim replied.

Ron turned to Kim with a confused look, "KP, what about our biology teacher looking like..."

Kim gave Ron a glare.

"Never mind," Ron said before taking a sip of his water.

"That your biology teacher looks like Eric in his 30's?" Tara guessed.

"H-h-how did you know?" Kim asked Tara in disbelief.

"He is the teacher of our Introductory Biology: Molecular and Cellular class," Hope replied to Kim's question.

"Oh," was all that Kim said.

"Hey guys," a voice Kim didn't wanna hear was heard.

Kim, Ron, Tara, and Hope turned to see, Frank Arnold.

"Hey, Frank," Ron waved. "Was up?"

"Nothing much," Frank replied. "I was just on my way to chemistry right when I saw you four and decided to say hello."

"Ok..." Kim said.

"Also," Frank continued, "Betty and I are having a party at our house Sunday."

"Party?" Tara asked.

Frank turned to Tara, "If we win Saturday's game."

"Are we invited?" Hope asked.

Frank turned to Hope and nodded, "yes, all four of you are invited."

Ron looked at Kim and asked, "KP, should we go?"

Kim turned to Ron, "well…"

Frank turned to Kim, "Kim, I'm not trying to make any passes at you. I was just inviting you, Ron, Tara, and Hope over for a celebratory party if we win Saturday's game."

Kim nodded, "okay, Ronnie, and I will go."

"And so will me and Tara," Hope spoke up.

Frank smiled, "excellent." He then turned to Ron, "I'll see you at afternoon practice, Ron."

Ron smiled and waved, "I'll see you then."

Frank then walked away from the table while he thought, _"excellent."_

"Ronnie?" Kim asked Ron with a frown.

"KP, what's wrong?" Ron asked, noticing Kim's facial expression.

"I'm worried," Kim replied.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"I think Frank and Betty might use the party to try and make passes at us," Kim replied.

"What makes you say that?" Ron asked. "Frank and Betty haven't made any passes as us ever since the first time they've made passes at us."

Kim nodded, "I know, but I feel that what could happen at the party would be similar to what you told me the other day. You know, the time a girl tried to break your Mom and Dad up at a college party."

Ron thought for a moment before speaking, "I now know what you mean, KP, but to reject an invitation would be rude."

Kim sighed, "Okay, we'll go." Her face then turned serious, "but, I'm not letting you out of my sight. You got that?"

Ron gulped and nodded, "I got it, KP."

Kim smiled, "that's my, Ronnie."

"And we will make sure no one makes moves on either one of you two," Tara spoke up with a serious face.

After that was said, the four teens resumed eating their lunches.

* * *

Later at 12:50 pm, Kim held onto Ron's right arm as they walked in the park. After lunch, the two teens decided to drive to the park and go for a walk since it was a nice day out.

"Isn't this great?" Ron asked.

"Walking in the park with me on a nice day?" Kim guessed.

Ron turned his head to Kim, "yes, walking in the park with you on a nice day."

Kim rested her head on Ron's right shoulder and purred for a minute before raising her head back up straight.

"Alright," Kim spoke. "Now, let's go find a spot to work on homework."

Ron was taken aback, "what?"

"I want us to work on our Biology homework."

"But…I thought you just wanted to go for a walk in the park."

"I did," Kim said before smirking, "but did I say we weren't gonna be working on homework in the park?"

Ron snapped his left fingers, "no wonder you wanted us to bring our backpacks."

Kim giggled, "I figured the park would be a perfect place for us to work on homework."

"Well, it is a nice day out," Ron agreed. "I guess we could work on homework here."

"We just need to find a good workspace," Kim said as she looked around.

"How about that tree over there?" Ron suggested while pointing to a big tree with decent shading underneath it.

Kim smiled, "that'll be perfect."

After that was said, Kim and Ron walked over to the tree, sat down, got out their Biology homework, and began working on it.

* * *

An hour later at 1:50 pm, Kim and Ron decided to take a break from doing homework and relax.

" _Always great to be spending a nice day in the park with your significant other,"_ Ron thought as Kim rested her head on his right shoulder while the two were leaning back against the tree they sat down under. He then turned to Kim and asked, "You asleep, KP?"

Kim opened her eyes and answered, "No, I'm just enjoying your company."

Ron smiled, "and I'm enjoying your company too, KP." He then reached over, pulled Kim into his embrace, and began stroking her hair.

"Oh yeah…" Kim purred. "This feels great..."

"How about I top it all off with a kiss?" Ron suggested before pulling his wife in for a heartfelt kiss.

Kim soon rapped her arms around Ron and returned the kiss.

Suddenly, they heard giggling. Kim and Ron pulled away from each other and looked to see a couple of children giggling. They blushed to the roots of their hair when they saw those kids. Then, they saw those kids get pulled away by their parents.

"That was so embarrassing," Kim commented.

"I'm so sorry this happened, KP," Ron apologized.

"Ronnie, it's not your fault," Kim assured him, "we probably shouldn't be expressing PDA while laying down anywhere, let alone under a tree."

"I totally agree with you, KP," Ron agreed. "I wonder how many people saw that."

"Let's hope no one filmed it like someone did with our kiss on the Eiffel Tower," Kim said with concern. She still remembered the time during their honeymoon that she and Ron kissed on top of the Eiffel Tower, unaware that someone filmed it.

"Maybe we should go back to the apartment," Ron suggested.

Kim nodded, "great idea."

Ron then got up and offered his hand to Kim. She smiled, took Ron's hand and Ron pulled her up and into his arms for a hug.

After breaking the hug, they picked up their backpacks, headed for the Sloth, and drove back to their apartment.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Kim and Ron, a man filmed them expressing public display of affection from inside a bush.

 _"Yes,"_ he thought with a smirk, _"better than the video I took of them kissing in Paris. Always a pleasure to get some dirt on the world's greatest hero and her sidekick whose name escapes me."_

* * *

After Kim and Ron entered their apartment at 2:00 pm, Ron asked, "so, KP, do you wanna work on some more homework?"

Kim turned to Ron and smirked, "you know, we don't have to finish our homework today."

"KP, are you alright?" Ron asked with concern.

Kim slowly walked up to Ron, wrapped her arms around his neck, got up on her tiptoes, and kissed him.

After Kim pulled away, Ron smiled, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back in for another kiss.

"Booyah," they both said after breaking the kiss.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda after practice," Kim said with a smirk.

Ron hung his head down and groaned, "great."

"Don't worry, Ronnie, it's not the end of the world," Kim assured him. "Now, let's go to bed."

"KP, we have practice at 3:30 and Elementary Math at 7:00," Ron pointed out as he raised his head back up.

"But, I'm tired," Kim complained with a puppy-dog pout.

Ron sighed, "alright, but just for an hour."

Kim smiled, "deal."

After that was said, Kim and Ron walked to their bedroom, changed into their pajamas, and climbed under the blankets, and cuddled.

* * *

Over an hour later, Kim and Ron were sleeping and with smiles on their faces.

Soon, Ron woke up from his slumber and turned to see his wife sleeping peacefully beside him.

 _"KP, sleeping peacefully,"_ Ron thought. He then looked at the clock on the nightstand on Kim's side of the bed and his face went pale. It was 3:15 pm!

Panicked, Ron shouted, "KP!"

Kim jerked awake by the yell, turned to Ron, and scowled, "Ron, what was that for?"

Ron pointed to the alarm clock on Kim's nightstand with both of his index fingers. Kim looked at it and went wide-eyed, "Oh no, we're gonna be late for practice!"

"I think we should change into our sportswear here and bring the clothes we wore to school today with us," Ron suggested.

Kim nodded, "good idea."

Soon, the two teens ran to their duffle bags to fetch and put on their sportswear. They then packed the clothes they wore to school into their duffle bags, ran out the door, and off to cheer and football practices.

* * *

Later at 5:45 pm, Kim and Ron walked out of the field house. Practices ended 15 minutes ago and the two teens were on their way to the Dining Hall to have some supper.

Ron sighed, "I'm bushed, again."

"Me too, Ronnie," Kim added.

"And it's a good thing we made it to practices on time."

"Otherwise our coaches would've made us do crab walks around the field."

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Kim activated her wrist Kimmunicator and asked, "what's the sitch, Wade?"

"Kim, we've just got word that Duff Killigan has broken out of prison," Wade announced.

"What do you think he might be planning to do?" Kim asked.

"I'm not sure, Kim," Wade replied. "But I'll let you know when I find something. Wade out."

After the screen went black, Tara's voice was heard, "I take it a villain is on the loose?"

Kim and Ron stopped walking, turned around, and saw Tara and Hope walk up to them.

"Hey, guys," Kim waved.

"Was up?" Ron asked Tara and Hope.

"Nothing much," Tara replied, "we were on our way to the Dining Hall to grab some supper."

"Is there really a villain really on the loose?" Hope asked.

Kim nodded, "yes, a villain is on the loose."

"Who are we gonna be up against?" Hope asked Kim.

"Duff Killigan," Kim replied.

"That Scottish golfer whom you turned into a dandelion?" Tara asked.

Kim nodded, "yes."

Hope smiled, "I still remember when you told us and the rest of the squad about your first sitch with that golfer."

"And we got a really good laugh out of when you told us how you defeated him too," Tara added with a smile.

"And at some point later on we will be going up against him," Kim pointed out.

"When?" Hope asked Kim.

"Unknown," Kim replied, "but, when Wade discovers what Killigan is up to, Ron and I are gonna go stop it. And if you want you can come with us."

Tara nodded, "we will come."

"Besides," Hope spoke up, "Tara and I gotta gain some mission experience before doing missions by ourselves."

Soon, Ron's stomach began growling.

"Getting hungry," Ron groaned.

Rufus then popped out of his master's pouch and groaned, "ditto."

"Let's go to the Dinning Hall for some supper," Kim suggested.

After that was said, Kim, Ron, Tara, and Hope walked off to the Dining Hall to have some supper.

* * *

Later at 6:55 pm, Kim and Ron walked into their, Elementary Math I class at Pythagoras Hall, much to Ron's dismay since math was not his greatest strength. However, Kim's presence made all the difference in the world. They sat down next to each other in two seats in the front row of the class and readied themselves for what was about to come.

"Well, KP," Ron sighed, "this is it."

"Elementary Math I," Kim added.

Ron turned to Kim, "And I'm still surprised that you are taking this instead of something more challenging like, Calculus. Did you really decide to take easier classes just to be near me?"

Kim turned to Ron with a worried look on her face, "Ronnie, is there a problem with having me around?"

Ron shook his head, "no, it's just that you could've taken something more challenging instead of letting me hold you ba…"

"Ron," Kim interrupted. "You are not holding me back."

Ron sighed, "I'm sorry, Kim, there are times I've felt like you could be attending better classes."

Kim shook her head, "Ron, being a Martial Arts Instructor doesn't require a huge education in Math. Besides, I like having you around and I will need a study partner. Do you not want me, your wife, to be around you?"

Ron took Kim's hands into his own, looked into her emerald eyes, and spoke, "I do want you around. I was just so worried that…"

"Ron," Kim interrupted, "I am happy with the classes I've chosen and I have no regrets."

Ron smiled, "and having you in the same classes with me makes all the difference in the world, KP."

Kim smiled, "thanks, Ronnie."

"Hey, guys," a female voice spoke.

Kim and Ron let go of each other's hands and turned to their left to see a familiar looking female standing with a smile on her face. She was tall with straight blonde hair, blue eyes, fair yet lightly freckled skin and wore a saffron yellow blouse with an orange plaid skirt and orange shoes.

"Jessica?" Kim asked.

The girl giggled and shook her head, "no, I'm her twin-sister, Maggie."

"Oh," Kim said in surprise, "sorry, I still have trouble telling you and Jessica apart."

Maggie shook her head, "don't be sorry, it's okay, people often had trouble telling me and Jessica apart back in High School. Heck, one time as a prank, Jessica and I switched classes."

"You two pulled a prank?" Ron asked.

Maggie turned to Ron and nodded, "yup." She then frowned. "But, Barkin eventually discovered the prank and Jessica and I got detention for it."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Ron said with sympathy.

"Say, Maggie?" Kim spoke up.

Maggie turned to Kim, "yes, Kim?"

"How come I never saw you during cheer practice the past couple of days?"

"I had a cold," Maggie replied. "But now, I'm all better and ready to cheer at cheer practice tomorrow morning."

Kim smiled, "and it will be a pleasure cheering alongside you."

"Mind if I sit with you two?" Maggie asked.

Kim shook her head, "not at all."

Maggie then walked to the empty seat on Kim's right and sat down.

Then, a man walked into the class room and slammed his brief case on his desk and turned to face the class, "Attention everyone, I am Professor Martin Franks and I will be teaching, Elementary Math I. Before you know it, what I'm about to teach you will be added to your minds and be as good as pi."

The classmates silently became annoyed by the Professor's math references. Kim was most annoyed, especially after her encounter with Team Go's nemesis: the Mathter. Ron, he cringed a little since the professor almost looked and sounded like the Mathter.

 _"I hope he isn't really the Mathter,"_ Ron thought, _"I don't want to become anti-matter boy again."_

"Anyways," Franks continued, "to anyone who tries to be negative, by that I mean: disrespectful, those people and their grades will be subtracted from this class. Now, I'll take attendance. Please raise your hand and say, 'here' if you are here." He then pulled out a sheet of paper from his brief case and called out the names of the people in the class, one at a time, on the sheet of paper. When he came to the s's he looked squarely at Kim, "Kimberly Stoppable?"

"Here," Kim announced while raising her hand.

Professor Franks raised an eyebrow, "aren't you and Mr. Stoppable too young to have added wedding rings to your fingers, Mrs. Stoppable?"

Kim was about to say something when he interrupted, "never mind, subtract that question."

Franks then continued with taking attendance, "Ronald Stoppable?"

"Here," Ron said nervously as he raised his hand.

"You seem pretty negative, aren't you?" Franks asked when he noticed Ron's nervousness.

Ron shook his head, "no, sir, just a little nervous, it's no big."

Franks nodded, "I'm sure overtime that nervousness will be subtracted and confidence will be added."

Ron nodded, "I'm sure it will, sir."

Franks continued with taking attendance before he began teaching the class.

* * *

Later at 8:50 pm, Kim and Ron walked out of their Elementary Math I class hand-in-hand.

"What do you think about, Franks?" Kim asked.

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "aside from him almost looking like and sounding like the Mathter, I think he's alright. What do you think?"

"Aside, from the math references, I'm alright with him," Kim replied. "Now, let's go back to the apartment and get some sleep. We wanna be up early for practices in the morning."

"And I hope we will be rested enough afterward for Karate class," Ron spoke with concern in his voice.

"Don't worry, Ronnie," Kim assured Ron, "we can handle it."

Ron nodded, "And I'm sure we will, KP."

Kim then put her head on Ron's shoulder and sighed happily before she and Ron walked back to their apartment.

* * *

After entering their apartment at 9:00 pm, a thought struck Ron.

"KP?" Ron asked.

Kim turned to Ron, "yes, Ronnie?"

"I know for a fact that you are majoring in Martial Arts."

"Yes, so?"

"I've been meaning to ask you," Ron said before taking a deep breath, "what kinds of Martial Arts do you plan on majoring in?"

"I plan on majoring in Japanese Martial Arts," Kim replied. "I plan on taking Karate, Judo, Aikido, and Iaido."

"Oh," Ron said before smiling, "and whatever classes you take, I will take too." He then giggled, "Get it, take too?"

Kim smiled and rolled her eyes, "you are something else, Ronnie."

"I am," Ron agreed. "But I am the best thing that has ever happened to you, right?"

"Of course, you are, Ronnie."

The two then shared a kiss.

After breaking the kiss, Kim spoke again, "now let's go to bed, I want us to be up for practices and classes in the morning."

Ron nodded, "I'm right behind ya', KP."

After that was said, the two teens went and got ready for bed.

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N: Looks like Kim and Ron accepted Frank's invitation to his and Betty's party. Will the Arnolds' new plan make our heroes agree to the D word? You'll find out as the story goes on.

And it looks like Kim and Ron will have a couple Professors that look like villains they've encountered. Will there be more?

And what is the world's most dangerous golfer up too this time?

And apparently someone has it out to get dirt on Kim and Ron.

Also, I read on the Kim Possible Wiki that Jessica had an unmaned twin sister. Some people believed the name to be, Maggie.

I thought I'd include Jessica's twin sister in my story.

The prank Maggie mentioned to Kim and Ron was based on a true story, or so I think. I heard, if I'm right, a pair of twins, whose names I do not know, switched classes at my old High School. But, they were eventually caught and punished for it. I'm not sure that this story is true, but I'm sure it's happened in other schools.

Please leave a review


	6. Chapter 6: Partners and Power Cells

Chapter 6: Partners and Power Cells

Disclaimer: All the characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

It was 9:50 am Wednesday morning, and Kim and Ron were walking to their 10:00 am Karate class, hand-in-hand.

"Well, KP," Ron spoke. "Today's our Karate class."

Kim nodded, "Mmm hmm, and it's also the class that's part of my major."

"Hey guys," Tara's voice was heard from behind Kim and Ron.

Kim and Ron stopped walking, turned to see Tara and Hope walking up to them, and smiled.

"Hey Tara, hey Hope," Kim waved.

"Which class are you two heading for?" Ron asked Tara and Hope.

"Karate," Hope replied to Ron's question.

"If we are gonna take part on missions with you guys, we better get some Martial Arts style training under our belts," Tara added.

"Same with us," the voice on Monique was heard from behind Tara and Hope.

The four teens looked to see Monique, Felix, and Zita walking up to them with smiles on their faces.

"Hey, guys," Kim waved.

"Hey, girl," Monique waved back.

"You guys taking, Karate, too?"

"We sure are," Zita replied to Kim's question.

"I take it you guys wanna improve your fighting skills as well?" Ron asked.

"That's right, Ron-man," Felix replied to Ron's question.

"Well come on," Kim said with excitement in her voice, "Let's get to class."

After that was said, the group continued walking on toward the Luchan Dojo where their Karate class was gonna be held.

* * *

Later at 10:00, Kim, Ron, Tara, Hope, Felix, Zita, and Monique, along with seven other students stood spread out in the dojo. All the students wore white gis with white belts. And the students with long hair - Kim, Tara, and Hope among them - each had it tied back into a flowing ponytail.

Soon, the instructor of their Karate class walked into the dojo and stood in front of the students. He was wearing a white gi with a black belt and was holding a clip board with some papers on it in his right hand. What's more was that the instructor was also Kim and Ron's cooking teacher, Takeo Seki.

Seki bowed to the class and spoke, "Konichiwa class, and welcome to Karate Part 1. For those of you who don't know who I am: I am, Master Takeo Seki, and I will be the Sensei of this class. Before we begin, I would like to take attendance." He then looked at his clipboard and began taking attendance. When he came upon the s's at the end, he looked up at Kim and smiled, "Kimberly Stoppable?"

"Here," Kim said, raising her hand.

Seki then looked at Ron, "Ronald Stoppable?"

"Here," Ron said, raising his hand.

Seki bowed, "it is an honor to be having you two in this class."

Kim and Ron blushed as they bowed in return.

"Believe me, Master Seki, the honor is totally ours," Ron said with a smile.

"Excellent," Seki said before setting his clipboard aside, and returning his attention to the rest of the class, "alright, class, we shall begin with the basics of Karate."

* * *

Later at 12:10 pm, class ended.

"Well," Seki sighed with a smile. "That concludes the class for today. You all have done well in taking your first steps into learning Karate. And if you need a place to practice Karate outside the times all Martial Arts classes take place the Dojo will be available to you from 4 pm to 11 pm on the weekdays and 5 am to 11 pm on the weekends." Seki then bowed to the class, "I wish you all a good day, and sayonara."

After that was said, the students bowed in returned and headed for the Dojo's locker rooms to change back into their regular clothes.

Before Kim and Ron could make it to the locker rooms, Seki spoke to them, "Kim-san, Ron-san?"

Kim and Ron turned to face their teacher.

"Yes, Master Seki?" Kim asked.

"I just wanted to say that it is once again an honor to be having you two in this class," Seki replied.

"It definitely is an honor, Master Seki," Ron replied.

"Say, forgive me for asking, but what made you two decide to take Karate?" Seki asked. "I thought you two were masters at Martial Arts."

"I plan on majoring in Japanese Martial Arts and have to take classes in order to do so," Kim replied. "As for Ron, he wanted to join me in the class. Also, our friends wanted to learn Martial Arts so they will be able to battle super villains and their henchmen in hand-to-hand combat."

"You expanded your team?" Seki asked.

Kim nodded, "we sure have."

"Say," Seki spoke again, "I was wondering if you two would be available to join me and my wife for dinner sometime during the weekend."

Kim and Ron smiled.

"We will be honored, Master Seki," Ron replied.

Seki bowed, "thank you, and I wish you two a good day, and I'll see you two in my cooking class."

Kim and Ron bowed in return.

"We will see you then," Ron replied.

Soon, the two teens turned and headed for the locker rooms to change back into their regular clothes. Afterward, they met up with their friends who were waiting for them outside the dojo and they all decided to head on over to the Dining Hall for some lunch.

* * *

Ten minutes later at 12:20 pm, Kim, Ron, and their friends sat down at a table in the Dining Hall.

"So, what did you think of the class?" Kim asked the group.

"It was, tense," Ron replied.

"I agree with, Ron," Monique commented.

"I totally agree with, Ron," Tara agreed.

"It was tense," Hope added.

"Agreed," Felix commented. "But we need to take the class if we are to be able to save the world."

"Felix is right," Zita agreed. She then turned to Kim, "so, Kim, changing subjects, how many of us will go out on a mission? Do we all go together or do at least two of us go?"

Kim took a deep breath before speaking, "It really depends on the mission and how big it's gonna be. I was thinking that for now, when Ron and I go on missions we will take at least two of you guys, depending on the scale of the mission, with us. Those going with us will not only help us, but will also take notes on how Ron and I do these things. After a while, we will split up into groups."

"What groups did you have in mind?" Felix asked.

Kim turned to Felix, "well…that depends." She then turned to everyone else at the table and asked, "who do you wanna partner up with?"

"I'll partner up with you, KP," Ron answered.

Hope turned to Tara, "you wanna be my partner, Tara?"

Tara turned to Hope and smiled, "I've got your back, Hope."

"I'm not letting Felix out of my sight for even a second," Zita added.

Felix turned to Zita, "I've got your back, Zita."

Kim nodded, "then it's settled."

"Hey, what about me?" Monique pouted.

Kim turned to Monique and giggled, "sorry about that, Mon, you can partner up with Joss."

"Your cousin?" Monique asked.

Kim nodded, "yes, I called her this morning and she accepted me and Ron's offer to join the team."

"KP, what about AC and your brothers?" Ron asked.

Kim turned to Ron, "they will be another team."

Ron smiled and nodded, "alright, KP."

Kim looked at everyone at her table and asked, "Does anyone have any objections, questions, comments, concerns?" Receiving no response, she nodded, "then it's settled."

* * *

Later at 12:55 pm, Kim and Ron were walking to the DeVoto Kitchen for their Food Preparation Fundamentals class, hand-in-hand, when a couple of girls walked up to Ron.

"Hey, it's Ron Stoppable," one girl spoke.

"He looks so…handsome," another girl added.

"KP, I think my outfit is a girl magnet," Ron guessed before being surrounded by the girls. He wore a navy-blue long-sleeve sweater over a white long-sleeve collared shirt with maroon cargo pants and black patent Loafers. Ron turned to the girls and spoke, "Ladies, I know you'd love to be all over me, but this one is already with someone." He then walked through the group of girls and back to Kim and took her left hand into his right. "And is of course married to that someone."

Kim and Ron soon continued on to their cooking class.

* * *

Before entering the kitchen, a couple of guys walked up to Kim.

"Hey, Kim Stoppable, you look gorgeous in that wonderful outfit," one guy commented about Kim's outfit. She wore a navy-blue button-up blouse with white pan collar and cuffs, a maroon skirt, black tights, and black patent Repetto Rose Mary Jane shoes.

"I wish my girlfriend wore a wonderful outfit like that," another guy added.

Kim blushed, "thanks, and I'd like to stay and hear more of your wonderful comments about my wonderful outfit but my wonderful husband and I have to get to class."

After that was said, Kim and Ron entered the kitchen.

* * *

Later at 1:00 pm, Kim and Ron were sitting at their station in their Food Preparation Fundamentals class, holding hands.

"Ready for this, KP?" Ron asked.

"I'm ready when you are, Ronnie," Kim replied.

Then, Takeo Seki walked into the room wearing his Japanese chef uniform and holding a small gong with a gong stick. He put the gong and gong stick on a nearby table and turned to face the class. "Konichiwa, students," he said with a bow. "Welcome back to another day of Food Preparation Fundamentals. Are you each ready to cook a dish?"

The students nodded, including Kim.

Seki nodded, "excellent. You have two hours to make a dish big enough for at least five people: myself and four other chefs who will be sampling your dishes. They will judge to see if your dish is divine, good, acceptable, or poor. Once time's up, time's up. If your dish is incomplete then it will automatically be marked, poor. Got it?"

The class nodded again.

Seki clapped his hands once, "alright, once I hit the gong, you may begin. I will walk around the classroom once in a while to check on your progress." He then picked up the gong stick, hit the gong, and shouted, "Begin!"

The students walked to the food cabinets, got the ingredients they needed for their dishes, and began making their dishes.

* * *

At 3:15 pm, Kim and Ron walked out of their cooking class, hand-in-hand.

"Well, KP, we did it," Ron said with a smile.

"We sure did, Ronnie," Kim agreed.

"You did great on that American chop suey," Ron commented.

Kim shrugged her shoulders, "if the chefs said it was good, then it was good. And you did excellent on that lasagna."

"Why thank you, KP," Ron said with a smile. He then looked at his watch, "let's go to the field house. We don't wanna be late for practice."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Kim asked. "Let's go."

"Oh no," Ron gasped as Kim squeezed his hand.

"We'll walk this time," Kim said.

Ron sighed in relief before he and Kim walked off to the Wildcat Stadium field house.

* * *

Later that day at 5:45 pm, Ron just finished showering and changing back into his regular clothes after football practice and was waiting outside the girl's locker room for his wife. They were gonna go to the Dining Hall and have some supper before heading off to their Intro to Literary Analysis class.

"Hey, Ron," Thomas spoke, getting Ron's attention.

"Hey, Thomas, was up?" Ron asked.

"It's all good," Thomas replied. "And you did great today."

Ron smiled, "Thanks, dude, and you did great as well."

"Are pumped for the upcoming game this Saturday?"

"I sure am."

"And I can't believe that our first game is gonna be an away game."

"Neither can I."

"Hey, guys," Joey said as he walked up to Ron and Thomas.

"Hey, Joey," Thomas said with a smile.

"Are you two pumped for our first game Saturday?" Joey asked.

"We sure are," Ron replied, before frowning and rubbing his head.

Thomas and Joey frowned as well.

"Are you okay, dude?" Thomas asked with concern.

Ron nodded, "I'm okay, I just have a little headache from that hit I took during that last drill."

"Don't worry, dude, you'll be okay," Joey assured Ron.

"I sure hope so," the voice of Alex was heard. Ron, Thomas, and Joey turned to see Alex and Valerie with scowls on their faces. "Otherwise we'd forfeit and it be your fault."

"And your wife would be willing to leave a loser like you for a hottie like, Frank," Valerie added.

Ron's face turned into a scowl right before Thomas put his left hand on Ron's right shoulder.

"Don't let them get to you, Ron," Thomas warned.

"Yeah, that's right, Thompson, tame the beast," Alex taunted before turning to Valerie, "come on, Val, let's go somewhere away from that loser."

Valerie got on her tiptoes and kissed her boyfriend's right cheek.

After pulling away she said, "I'm right behind you, Al."

"Al?" Ron asked.

Alex turned to Ron, "that's her nickname for me, Ronnie."

"Oh," was all Ron said.

Alex and Valerie then walked away from the three football players.

"Whoa...that was unexpected," Thomas commented.

"And how rude they were," the voice of Kim was heard.

Ron, Thomas, and Joey turned to see Kim standing by the entrance to the girl's locker room with a serious face. She then ran up to Ron and hugged him.

After Kim pulled away, Ron asked, "I take it you saw the whole thing?"

Kim nodded, "I did, and how rude Val and Alex were."

"But, Alex, was right about one thing," Joey spoke up.

Kim and Ron turned to Joey.

"And what would that be?" Ron asked.

"We have to stay in top condition for the upcoming game," Joey replied.

"Aren't there any backups?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Thomas replied, "but no backup quarterbacks. The last one graduated and now I'm the only quarterback Coach Davis has now."

"Don't worry, Thomas," Ron assured him, "if anything happens to you, I can take your place until you get well again. I was briefly a quarterback during my early high school football days."

Thomas smiled, "thanks, dude."

"Anytime," Ron said with a smile.

"Well," Thomas sighed with a smile. "Joey and I will see you two later."

"Okay, later dudes," Ron waved.

Thomas and Joey waved back and walked out of the field house.

"Ronnie, that was very kind of you," Kim commented.

"What was very kind of me?" Ron asked, confused.

"That you are willing to take the place of another player should anything happen," Kim replied.

Ron smiled and nodded, "yeah. Now let's go to the Dining Hall and have some supper; I'm starving."

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and nodded, "me too."

Kim nodded, "let's go." Kim then took Ron's right hand into her left, put her head on Ron's right shoulder, and they walked out of the field house and off to the Dining Hall to have some supper.

* * *

 _"Stoppable would take Thomas' place as quarterback if anything happened to the latter?"_ Frank thought while eavesdropping on Kim, Ron, Thomas, and Joey. _"That gives me an idea."_

"Hey, bro?" The voice of Betty was heard from behind.

Frank turned to face his sister and put his right index finger on his lips, "Shhhh...I'm eavesdropping."

"Eavesdropping?" Betty asked.

Frank nodded, "and I just thought of an idea to split Kim and Ron up."

Betty raised an eyebrow, "bro, I thought we already came up with an idea?"

"This one is different."

"Well, what is it?"

Frank looked around to make sure no one was in earshot range before asking his sister, "Do we have some ipecac?"

Betty shook her head, "no, why?"

Frank sighed, "no, forget it."

"What?" Betty asked.

Frank sighed, "I heard that Ron was briefly a quarterback during his high school days."

"Yeah, so?"

"So...by making Thomas sick, Ron would take his place as quarterback, and assuming that Ron isn't a good quarterback it would make him lose the game for the team. Kim would probably leave him and you and I can make our moves on she and Ron."

Betty scowled, "bro, you can't do that, if Ronnie was made to look like a loser then I wouldn't be able to use him to further my ambitions."

Frank sighed and nodded, "I see your point, sis."

"Our mission is to split them up, not make them look bad," Betty reminded.

Frank nodded, "right."

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex and Valerie were walking.

"I still can't believe that, Ron Stoppable," Alex groaned.

"What?" Valerie asked.

"I still can't believe he's gonna be playing with us first game," Alex replied. "He's a freshman, he doesn't deserve to be on the varsity team."

"I feel the same way about K and her posse," Valerie added.

"I can't let that Stoppable play; otherwise he'll make Hudson River lose."

"What do you plan to do?"

Alex thought for a moment before a smirk crossed his face, "I've got an idea."

"What?" Valerie asked.

Alex and Valerie stopped walking before the former leaned in and whispered into the latter's left ear.

Valerie smirked after Alex pulled away.

* * *

Later at 6:45 pm, Kim and Ron entered the classroom their Intro to Literary Analysis class was in at Twain Hall and took two seats in the front row next to each other.

"Ready, Ronnie?" Kim asked Ron.

Ron took Kim's left hand into his right and sighed, "I think I am, KP."

Just then, a man walked into the classroom and slammed his brief case on his desk, causing the class to become startled. Ron let go of Kim's hand as they turned their attention to the man.

"Hello class," the man spoke, "I am, Doctor Jerry Short, and welcome to Introduction to Literary Analysis." He soon noticed Kim and Ron, smirked, and approached them, "well, well, well…if it isn't the world-famous Kim Possible and her sidekick, Ron Stoppable."

"That's partner," Kim corrected.

Short looked directly at Kim and scowled, "partner, sidekick; same thing." He soon noticed Kim and Ron's wedding rings. He turned back to Kim and asked, "And why the heck are you two married? Aren't you two too young to have joined together in holy matrimony?"

Kim shook her head, "no, sir."

"More like, holy baloney," Short huffed, "And heroes you may be to the world, but vigilantes you are to me. And I despise vigilantes." He soon noticed Kim and Ron with nervous looks on their faces. "Do I scare you? Do I look like and/or sound like one of your foes?"

Kim and Ron shook their heads, even though they were looking at a man who looked like Falsetto Jones, only with light freckled skin and Doctor Fen's voice.

Short smiled, "good, because you will both automatically fail if I turn up on your hit-list."

"What hit-list?" Kim asked.

Short shook his head, "Never mind." He then turned back toward the front desk, picked up a stack of papers from his brief case, and handed it to Kim. She and Ron noticed these to be syllabus papers.

"Will you and your, 'husband', hand these papers out to the class?" Short demanded.

Kim nodded, "yes, Doctor."

Kim and Ron got up and they each picked up one half of the amount of syllabus papers the former was given before going around the class and handing one sylibus sheet out to each student. Afterward, Kim and Ron sat back down in their seats as Short spoke again, "alright, I'll now take attendance on all of you expect for the Stoppables, since we all know they are here, and then I will go over the syllabus papers before I begin teaching the class."

* * *

When 9:45 pm came, class ended and the students walked out of the lecture hall.

"So, what do you think of Short, KP?" Ron asked.

"Almost like having Falsetto Jones with Doctor Fen's voice teaching the class," Kim groaned.

"Tell me about it," Ron groaned before looking at his watch. "It's getting late."

"Let's go back home and get some sleep," Kim suggested.

"But, KP, home is in Middleton."

Kim rolled her eyes, "the apartment, Ronnie."

"Oh," Ron laughed nervously. "I now know what you mean."

Kim sighed, "Let's just go get some sleep."

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Or not," Ron groaned.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim groaned as she answered her Kimmunicator.

"Kim, we just got a hit on the site," Wade announced after his face appeared on the screen. "There's been a break-in at a…"

"Top secret lab?" Kim guessed.

"You got it," Wade said before taking a sip of his Slurpster.

Kim nodded, "alright, inform..."

"I already informed Tara and Hope," Wade interrupted. "They should be…"

"Right here," Tara's voice was heard.

Kim and Ron looked to see Tara and Hope running up to them.

"We got here as soon as Wade beeped us," Hope said.

Kim and Ron soon got a good look at what Tara and Hope were wearing.

"Guys?" Ron asked Tara and Hope.

"Yes?" Tara answered.

"Where did you get those clothes?" Ron asked, pointing to what the two cheerleaders were wearing. Hope was wearing a pink short-sleeve shirt, black pants with a pink stripe on the sides, grey shoes, tight grey gloves, and a brown thigh pouch on her upper right leg. Tara on the other hand wore the same clothes as her best friend, only her shirt and the stripes on her pants were green.

"Wade had Monique design mission clothes for the team," Hope replied.

"And we were given the option of having our clothes different colors," Tara added.

"And we decided on having our mission clothes match the color of our old high school outfits."

"Did, Wade, give you two Kimmunicators as well?" Ron asked.

"He sure did," Hope replied with a nod. She then pulled out a wrist Kimmunicator from her thigh pouch and slapped it onto her right wrist. "I call mine, the Hope-link."

Tara then pulled out a wrist Kimmunicator from her thigh pouch and slapped it onto her right wrist, "and I call mine, the Taramunicator."

"You two gave your Kimmunicators names?" Ron asked.

"I recommended it," Wade spoke up.

Kim and Ron looked back down at Wade.

"Well...that being the case...I think I'll call my Kimmunicator, the Ronmunicator," Ron said.

"Ronmunicator?" Hope asked. "That sounds silly."

Ron looked up at Hope and nodded, "I guess you're right. How about, the Ron-link?"

Hope nodded, "that sounds much better."

"I agree with, Hope," Tara added.

"So what about this break in?" Kim asked Wade.

"The lead scientist there will brief you on what's been stolen," Wade replied.

Kim nodded, "alright, Ron and I just have to change into our mission clothes and we'll be on our way."

Wade nodded, "alright, and one more thing."

"What?" Kim asked.

"Another one of the team members is waiting for you at the HRU campus entrance," Wade replied. "She wanted to join you on this mission."

"Who?" Ron asked.

"It's a surprise," was all Wade said.

Kim nodded, "alright, Ron and I are on our way to the campus entrance."

"Copy that, Wade out," Wade said before the screen went black.

"Let's go," Kim said to Ron, Tara, and Hope.

Soon, the four teens ran out of Twain Hall and off to the campus entrance.

* * *

When Kim, Ron, Tara, and Hope made it to the campus entrance they noticed an 11-year-old girl wearing a flag of Norway Scandinavian cross and Coat of Arms short-sleeve shirt, black pants with a red stripe on each side, grey shoes, tight grey gloves, a brown thigh pouch on her right leg, and a Kimmunicator on her right wrist.

Kim and Ron immediately recognized her as she ran up to them, holding her arms out and with a smile on her face. Kim and Ron got down on their knees and they and Anna Stoppable joined together in a group hug.

"Mom, Dad," Anna spoke.

"Anna," Kim spoke.

"AC," Ron added.

After breaking the hug Anna commented, "It's so good to see you two again."

"It's so good to see you too, Anna," Kim replied.

"Always badical to see you, AC," Ron added.

Soon, Anna noticed Tara and Hope.

"Hey Tara, hey Hope," Anna waved.

Tara and Hope smiled.

"Hey, Anna," Tara waved back.

"Hey, Anna," Hope added with a wave.

"It's great to see you two as well," Anna commented before her face turned serious, "Now let's go on the mission."

"Right after Ron and I change into our mission gear at our apartment," Kim pointed out.

Anna turned to her mother and nodded, "right."

After that was said, the five ran off campus and to Kim and Ron's apartment. There, Kim and Ron changed into their mission gear before they, Anna, Tara, and Hope ran to and climbed into the Sloth. While Kim and Ron sat up front with the former at the wheel, Tara and Hope sat in the right and left back seats, and Anna sat in the middle back seat. Soon, the team drove out of the parking garage and took to the sky.

* * *

Later, Team Possible made it to the lab that was broken into earlier. While Anna, Tara, Hope, and Rufus searched the lab to find out who broke in Kim and Ron talked to the scientist who ran the lab.

"The item they took was a big priority project," the scientist spoke.

"What was it?" Kim asked.

"It's an experimental power cell about the size of a soup thermos," the scientist replied. "It was designed to power anything that requires huge amounts of electricity, like a city the size of New York.""

"Wow," Ron commented before asking, "Who could've stolen it?"

"I think we know who did it," Anna said before walking up and standing by her mother's left side.

"You guys found something?" Kim asked Anna.

Anna nodded, "yes, I used my Annamunicator and scanned the big hole the thief created and found traces of explosive residue on the edge of it."

"We also found what looked like pieces of a golf ball," Hope added as she and Tara walked up and stood by Anna's left side.

"This could mean only one villain," Tara added.

"Duff Killigan," Tara and Hope said in unison.

Tara smirked and looked at her best friend, "Jinx, you owe me a soda."

"Ugh," Hope groaned as she put her face in her hands.

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Go, Wade," Kim said, answering her Kimmunicator.

"Kim, we just got a location on Killigan," Wade announced.

"Where is he?" Kim asked.

"He's at the Black Market," Wade replied.

"The same place where he tried to sell that metal bracelet thing to Drakken years back?" Ron asked.

"You mean the Centurion Project?"

"Yes."

Wade nodded, "exactly."

"Could, Killigan, be selling this power cell to someone?" Kim asked.

"It could be possible," Wade replied.

Kim nodded, "alright, we're en-route."

After the screen went black, Anna spoke, "Mom?"

Kim turned to Anna, "yes, Anna?"

"What's the Centurion Project?" Anna asked.

Kim blushed, remembering that fateful Halloween when she lied to her family and Ron in order to go to a party with Josh Mankey. Unfortunately, this resulted in people, the Possible family and Ron among them, being put in danger and Kim getting grounded a month.

"I'll explain everything on the way to where Killigan is," was all Kim said.

Soon, Team Possible walked back to the Sloth, climbed in, and took flight for Killigan's location.

* * *

Later, while flying in the Sloth, Kim just finished telling Anna about the sitch with the Centurion Project.

"I can't believe you would do something like that, Mom," Anna said in disappointment.

Kim nodded, "I know, and I'm still mad at myself for that whole sitch."

"And you were lucky no one at school gave you nasty looks," Ron said to Kim.

"Wait," Anna spoke up, "Mom lied and put people in danger and no one but Nana, Papa, and the Tweebs cared?"

Ron turned to Anna, "A lot of people get in trouble on Halloween at least once for something, AC."

"Yeah," Hope spoke up in agreement. Anna turned to Hope as the latter continued. "One Halloween, I helped my cousin and his friends vandalize a few houses in Lowerton. I got grounded for three weeks for my involvement."

"As for me," Tara spoke up. Anna turned to Tara as the latter continued. "I was grounded for a month and a half for nearly giving my grandmother a heart attack with a fake spider."

"As for me…" Ron spoke up. Anna turned to Ron as the latter continued. "I got grounded a few days after Kim got grounded."

"What happened?" Anna asked.

"Ron gave me advice on how to cope with grounding," Kim answered. "But, after my parents found out they told Ron's parents and they grounded him for the rest of the month."

"But, at least KP and I got to do chores together at each other's houses," Ron pointed out.

"And that…"

"Two heads are better than one," Kim and Ron finished in unison.

Kim smirked at Ron, "jinx, you owe me a soda."

"Aw man," Ron groaned.

Kim soon noticed the village they were told where Kiligan would be. She turned to the rest of the team and asked, "are you guys ready to take on the world's most dangerous golfer and whoever he is trying to sell the power cell to?"

"I'm ready," Hope answered.

"Me too," Tara added."

"Me three," Anna added.

"Me four," Ron added before the team landed in a clearing in the village.

They climbed out of the Sloth and walked to the Black Market where Killigan was.

* * *

Later, they came upon the Black Market, which of course was at the same building where Killigan bought experimental fertilizer for his plan to turn the world into a giant golf course and later tried to sell Drakken the Centurion Project. Suddenly, the team noticed familiar grey henchmen guarding the door of the building and a few more in the nearby yard. Team Possible found cover behind some nearby pots.

"Is that Dementor's goon squad, Mom?" Anna asked Kim.

Kim nodded, "looks like it."

"Now we know who Killigan is selling the power cell to," Ron added.

Anna began slowly moving toward the door.

"Anna, what are you doing?" Kim asked.

"You guys handle Dementor's goons in the yard, I'll handle the goons guarding that door."

"Are you sure you can do this?" Ron asked his adopted daughter.

Anna turned to her adoptive father, "I can do this." She then turned back to the henchmen at the door, did a series of hand springs towards them, and knocked them both out before they could react. She then open the door, leaned against the doorframe while facing the inside, and said, "knock, knock."

* * *

After seeing Anna knocking out the henchmen guarding the door, the rest of Team Possible charged in at the henchmen in the yard.

Kim pounced on one of the henchmen and tackled him to the ground before doing a forward handspring into another.

Ron saw a henchman in front of him and jumped up to give him a kick in the stomach, sending him back and knocking down a henchman that was about to attack, Kim, from behind.

"Thanks, Ron!" Kim said with a smile to her husband.

Tara and Hope, in perfect unison, did a series of hand springs into a couple of henchmen before flipping themselves around to knock down two more before managing to recover themselves and get into fighting stance.

"Tara!" Hope exclaimed, pointing at a henchman she saw coming toward Tara from behind. Tara jumped up and around and punched the incoming henchman, knocking him out.

"Thanks, Hope," Tara said to her best friend.

Hope quickly noticed two henchmen converging on her and, right when the henchmen were close, jumped up and the two henchmen crashed into each other.

"Wow, good one," Tara commented after Hope landed.

Soon, all of Dementor's henchmen were knocked out.

Then, the team saw the unconscious henchmen that guarded the door to the Black Market regain consciousness and run into the Black Market.

"Anna!" Kim gasped before running toward the door, entering the building, kicking the Henchmen to the ground, and grabbing the power cell.

"Mom!" Anna said with a smile.

* * *

Professor Dementor was standing before Duff Killigan, the latter whom was holding the stolen power cell in his left hand.

"Duff Killigan," Dementor spoke, "I'm glad you've fulfilled my request for ze power cell."

Killigan nodded, "thanks laddie, and you promised the money for it, right?"

Dementor smirked, "yes, I did." But before the insane Bavarian could hand over a brief case full of money he brought with him the two villains heard punches, kicks, and groans.

"Vhat vas zat?" Dementor asked after the noises subsided.

The two villains suddenly heard the door open and turned to notice, Anna, leaning against the doorframe and saying, "knock, knock".

"Who are you, lassie?" Killigan demanded in disbelief.

"Anna Christiansen?!" Professor Dementor exclaimed in disbelief.

"You know this, lassie?" Killigan asked the German scientist.

Dementor turned to Killigan, "she foiled a couple of my evil plots."

The two villains turned back toward Anna.

"I see you've got new clothes," Dementor mentioned, noticing Anna's Norwegian-themed mission clothes.

"Your Norwegian?" Killigan asked Anna.

Anna nodded, "that's right."

Dementor smirked, "you vere unvise to come here alone."

"And why is that?" Anna asked.

"Because I brought more zan two of my loyal henchmen vith me," Dementor replied.

Anna smirked and laughed.

"What's zo funny?" Dementor asked.

"Your henchmen are being dealt with as we speak," Anna said before pointing to the nearby window.

Killigan and Dementor walked over to the window to see the latter's goons getting beaten up.

Before the two villains could turned back toward Anna, she leapt over them while snatching the power cell from Killigan's hand at the same time.

"Hey, zat vas soon to be mine!" Dementor scowled.

"It will soon to be yours never," Anna replied after landing. She then leapt over the two villains again before punching Killigan in the face and kicking Dementor in the stomach. Anna then made a run for the door when suddenly, and without warning, the two henchmen that guarded the door regained consciousness, entered the building, quickly snatched the power cell from Anna, and pushed her to the ground.

"Ow," Anna groaned after being pushed back. She then glared at the henchmen, while still facing them.

Suddenly, Anna saw Kim run in, knock the henchmen down and snatch the power cell from them.

"Mom!" Anna said with a smile.

* * *

"Mom!" Anna said with a smile.

Kim looked down to see Anna on the floor, "Anna!"

She then helped her adopted daughter up and pulled her in for a hug.

"Thanks, Mom," Anna said after she and Kim broke the hug.

They soon noticed, Killigan and Dementor on the ground, groaning. Kim crossed her arms and said to them, "looks like the deal is off, isn't it?"

The two villains rolled their eyes and crossed their arms at this.

* * *

Later, after Dementor and Killigan were taken away aboard a hypersonic aircraft by Global Justice Kim, Ron, Tara, Hope said their goodbyes to Anna near the ramp of another GJ hypersonic aircraft, only this one was bound for Middleton.

"Goodbye, Anna," Tara said with a wave.

"Keep up the tapping," Hope added.

Anna did a time-step before saying, "I sure will."

Tara turned to Kim, "Hope and I will be in the Sloth."

Kim turned and waved to Tara, "okay, Ron and I will be there in a minute."

Tara and Hope walked to the Sloth as Kim and Ron turned back to Anna.

"Goodbye, Anna," Kim waved with a frown.

"Goodbye, AC," Ron added with a frown.

Anna waved back, "goodbye, Mom and Dad."

She then held out her arms and hugged her parents.

After pulling away Kim spoke, "I'm so sorry we have to part ways, again."

Anna nodded, "I know, I wish I could come live with you two."

Kim nodded, "I wish that too, Anna, but I'm afraid we will get so bogged down with athletics and homework that your father and I will not be able to spend time with you; you'll feel neglected. Not to mention, that we may not be able to take care of you, our apartment is too small, and tap dancing will disturb the people below."

Anna nodded, "I guess you're right, Mom."

"Unless we get my Aunt Vera to watch, Anna," Ron suggested. "And have Wade find a house for sale."

"Who's, Aunt Vera?" Anna asked Ron.

Ron turned to Anna, "she's your Grandma's twin-sister; she is a babysitter and private tutor in Albany and a really nice woman too."

"Alright," Kim spoke up, "We'll see if she is available to watch Anna and be able to home school her too."

Anna brightened up, "you mean...?"

Kim turned to Anna, "we will do all we can so you will be able to live with me and your father."

"I'll be looking forward to the day I get to move in with you two," Anna said with a smile. Her smile then faded and asked, "Did you say, home school?"

Kim nodded, "I feel like it would be best that you were homeschooled."

Anna nodded, "okay, Mom, and a couple more things."

"What?"

"I wonder where am I gonna find a good dance studio to learn tap dance and a good dojo to learn karate."

"Vera is highly skilled in many forms of dance and Martial Arts," Ron spoke up. "She is a woman of many talents. I'll see if she could be your instructor in tap dancing and karate."

Anna smiled, "Thanks, Dad, you and Mom rock."

Ron smiled, "you're welcome, AC."

"And like I said," Anna spoke again, "I'll be looking forward to the day I move in with you and Mom."

Kim smiled, "And Ron and I will be looking forward to it to, Anna."

Anna waved, "bye."

"Bye," Kim and Ron said and waved in unison.

"Jinx, you two owe me a soda after I move in with you," Anna said with a smirk. Her smirk faded before saying, "I love you."

"We love you too, AC," Ron replied.

"Bye."

"Bye."

After that was said, Anna turned and entered the GJ hypersonic aircraft and took off for Middleton. Kim and Ron soon turned and walked off to the Sloth, climbed in, and took off for to return the power cell to the lab it was stolen from before heading off to Broy, New York.

* * *

Later, Kim and Ron trudged back into their apartment after they, Tara, and Hope returned from the mission. Ron noticed the wall clock say, 3:00.

"KP?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Ronnie?" Kim asked.

"How are we gonna make practice without getting enough sleep?"

Kim activated her Kimmunicator and contacted Wade.

"Kim?" Wade answered.

"Wade, I don't think Ronnie and I can make morning practices," Kim said.

Wade held up his hand, "don't worry, Kim, I already informed coaches Davis and Stennis about the mission and they figured you would need some sleep after this one. You two have been excused from Thursday Morning practices. But, they will be expecting you two to show up for afternoon practices."

Kim nodded, "thanks, Wade, and can you look up houses in Broy, New York?"

Wade nodded, "sure, why?"

"Anna wants to move in with me and Ron," Kim replied.

Wade nodded, "okay, I'll let you know what I find, Wade out."

After the screen went black, Kim looked back up at Ron, "let's change into our pajamas and go to sleep. We don't have classes until 1:20 pm so we have plenty of time to sleep in."

Ron sighed in relief, "yes."

"However, I want to go grocery shopping tomorrow before lunchtime," Kim added.

"Aw man," Ron groaned.

"Ron, we can't eat and the school Dining Hall and Wildcat Corner all the time," Kim pointed out. "Besides, we need to practice for our cooking class."

Ron nodded, "I see your point, KP."

Kim smiled a little, "I knew you would, now let's go to bed."

"I'm right behind ya', KP," Ron said.

"And one more thing."

"What?"

"We will also contact your Aunt Vera to see if she is available to watch, Anna."

Ron nodded, "okay, KP, we will do that tomorrow."

With that said, Kim and Ron went and got ready for bed before climbing under the blankets and falling asleep.

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

A/N: Well...Kim survived another cooking class, another villain look/sound alike for a teacher, another mission accomplished, and Anna wants to live with her adoptive parents.

What does Alex Walker have in mind to prevent Ron from playing in the upcoming football game? You'll find out as the story goes on.

Also, I have decided that Ron's Kimmunicator should have a name. I got the idea of, Ron-link from Waveform's Kim Possible Fast Track stories. I asked Waveform if I could use, Ron-link, in my story and he said he was okay with it.

Also, a time-step is a tap dance move.

Please leave a review


	7. Chapter 7: Syrup of Trouble

Chapter 7: Syrup of Trouble

Disclaimer: All the characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

It was 7:59 am Thursday morning, and Kim and Ron slept softly with Kim's head resting in the crook of Ron's left shoulder and Ron with his left arm around Kim's waist.

Suddenly, Ron began to wake up from his slumber. He turned his head and smiled at the sight of his wife before kissing the top of her head and whispering, "good morning, my most badical bride."

Kim emerged from her slumber, turned to Ron, and smiled, "good morning, my most badical groom."

They both share a kiss.

After breaking the kiss, Ron began stroking Kim's hair, causing the latter to purr.

"I love you, KP," Ron cooed.

"I love you too, Ronnie," Kim cooed.

The two teens were about to cuddle when the alarm clock on Kim's nightstand went off at 8:00 am.

"Aw man," Ron groaned. "I was just about to enjoy CT with you."

Kim turned around to shut the alarm off.

"CT?" Kim asked as she turned back to Ron.

"Cuddle time," Ron replied.

Kim smirked, "you know, we could cuddle for another hour."

Ron became confused, "but, KP, we still have to contact my Aunt Vera and go grocery shopping."

Kim turned back to the clock on her nightstand, set the alarm to 9:00 am, and turned back to Ron.

"I think that stuff could wait for another hour," Kim said. Her face turned into a puppy-dog pout as she continued. "Do you not wanna cuddle with the most badical woman in the world? Do you not love me?"

Ron went wide-eyed, "KP, I love you so very much, I always will no matter what, and I do wanna cuddle with you."

Kim smiled, "Ronnie, it's okay, I was just playing with you. I know you love me and want to cuddle with me."

Ron sighed in relief, "whoa, you had me there, KP."

Kim giggled as she pulled Ron into her embrace and they spent the next hour cuddling in bed.

* * *

When the alarm clock on Kim's nightstand went off at 9:00 am, Kim and Ron reluctantly let go of each other, got out of bed, and went to the kitchen. While Ron made bacon, eggs, French toast, and orange juice for breakfast, Kim sat down and read the morning newspaper.

* * *

After he finished eating his breakfast, Ron got up, picked up the phone off the wall nearby, dialed some numbers, and held the phone up to his right ear.

" _Hello?"_ A voice on the other end answered.

"Hey, Aunt Vera," Ron replied.

Vera brightened up, _"Ronnie! How's my favorite nephew?"_

Ron smiled, "he's doing great."

" _How's Kimberly?"_

"She's doing great as well."

 _"And I've heard you two are now married and adopted a beautiful girl from Norway,"_ Vera said before asking. _"Anna's not giving you any trouble, is she?"_

Ron shook his head, "nope, no trouble at all. Kim's parents have been watching over her and they say she's been behaving herself."

 _"That's great,"_ Vera commented. She then frowned, _"but, she must miss you and Kimberly terribly."_

"Anna does miss us terribly," Ron said with a frown, "but, Kim and I are gonna get a bigger place here in Broy so she could live with us."

Vera's smile returned, _"I bet she will be thrilled."_

"Say, do you think you could watch over Anna whenever Kim and I are absent?" Ron asked.

Vera on the other end nodded, _"of course, I will be more than happy to watch over her."_

"And will it also be okay for you to homeschool her as well?" Ron asked. "Kim thinks it's best that Anna be homeschooled."

 _"Ronnie, I will be more than happy to homeschool her too."_

"And give her tap dancing and karate lessons too?"

 _"That too."_

Ron smiled, "Excellent."

 _"And I will be looking forward to meeting her,_ " Vera added.

"And I'm sure Anna will be looking forward to meeting you too," Ron said. "And thank you for agreeing to watch over and tutor her."

 _"You're welcome, Ronnie. Tell Kimberly and Anna I said, hello."_

"I will, Aunt Vera."

 _"And I wish you two a good day."_

"I hope you have a good day as well."

 _"Bye."_

"Bye."

After hanging up the phone, Ron turned to Kim, "we're all set and Vera says, hello to you and AC."

Kim swallowed the last bite of her breakfast and smiled, "excellent, now let's go shower, pick out some old high school clothes, and go grocery shopping."

* * *

Later, Kim and Ron walked out of their apartment wearing clothes they wore during their high school days. Kim wore her green crop top with blue Capri pants and white tennis shoes while Ron wore his long black turtleneck shirt and red hockey jersey with tan cargo pants and white sneakers.

"Wow," Ron commented with a smile.

"What?" Kim asked.

"Talk about déjà vu."

"That we are wearing outfits from our early high school years?"

Ron nodded, "yes, and it feels great for me to be wearing my red jersey again."

"And it feels great for me to be wearing my green crop top again," Kim commented with a smile. "I knew doing, Throwback Thursday, was a great idea."

"And a great idea it was," Ron agreed.

Kim took Ron's right hand into her left and the two walked to the parking garage.

* * *

Later, Kim and Ron returned to their apartment carrying with them, bags of groceries.

"Wow," Ron commented after putting down a loaded grocery bag in front of the fridge. "What a shopping trip that was."

"The groceries we bought should last us a while," Kim said. "Now, to unload the bags."

Ron reluctantly nodded before he helped Kim put the groceries they bought into the cabinets and refrigerator.

* * *

After they finished packing the groceries into the cabinets and fridge, Kim and Ron walked over to the couch and fell back onto it in perfect unison.

"So, KP, what do you wanna do now?" Ron asked.

"I believe we should work on some of our homework," Kim replied.

"Really, KP?"

Kim gave Ron a glare.

Ron raised his hands, "ok, we will do homework."

Kim smiled, "that's my, Ronnie."

Soon, the two teens got up from the couch, fetched their backpacks, got out their homework, and began working on it.

* * *

Later, at 1:20 pm, Kim and Ron walked into their 20th Century American History class at, Roosevelt Hall, and took seats beside each other in the front row.

"Once again, another class together," Kim commented.

"Talk about déjà vu," Ron added.

Kim turned to Ron and giggled, "I know what you mean."

Just then, the professor walked into the lecture hall, put his briefcase down on his desk, and turned to face the class. Oddly enough, the professor turned out to be Ron's football coach.

"Ok, people," Davis announced getting the attention of the entire class. "Welcome to 20th Century American History. For those of you who don't know who I am, I am Professor Alexander Davis and I will be teaching this class." Davis soon noticed Ron and walked up to him. "Mr. Stoppable."

"Coa…I mean, Professor Davis, you teach?" Ron asked.

Davis nodded, "yes, I do. And don't worry, I'm more lenient with people in the classroom."

Ron nodded, "I hear you, Coa…I mean, Prof…"

"It's alright," Davis interrupted, "you can call me Coach Davis, anytime." He then turned to Kim, "you can call me Coach Davis as well, Mrs. Stoppable."

Kim nodded, "ok, Prof…I mean, Coach Davis."

Davis smiled before walking back to the front of his desk and turned to face the entire class when one of the other students raised his hand.

"Yes, Daniels?" Davis said, immediately recognizing the young man.

"Can I call you, Coach Davis, in the classroom as well?" Joey Daniels asked.

"Since you do athletics, you certainly may," Davis replied. He then looked at the entire class as his face turned serious. "Anyone in here that doesn't do athletics will address me as, Professor Davis, but for those of you who do athletics have the option of calling me, Coach Davis. If you do athletics, raise your hand."

Soon, a few other hands in the class were raised.

Davis nodded, "alright, you can tell me what athletics you do when I call your name as I take attendance."

* * *

When class got off at 2:10 pm, Davis told Ron he will see him at practice at 3:30 pm and wished him and Kim a good day.

"So, KP, what do you wanna do now?" Ron asked as he and Kim walked out of the lecture hall.

"Let's go to the library and work on some more of our homework before heading off to practice," Kim suggested. She then raised her right index finger, "don't argue with me, mister, we are in school to learn, not veg out."

"KP, I wasn't gonna argue."

"Ron I…you weren't?"

Ron shook his head, "nope, I've finally come to grips with having to do homework, whether I like it or not."

Kim smiled and kissed Ron's right cheek.

After pulling away, she spoke, "I'm glad you are seeing things my way."

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "I guess some of your Kimness has rubbed off on me."

Kim stopped and pulled Ron into for a hug.

"The way some of your Ronness has rubbed off on me," Kim cooed.

Ron returned the hug and they stayed like that for another minute before breaking the hug and heading off to the library to work on homework.

* * *

Later, during cheer practice, Kim and the rest of the cheer team formed a pyramid at the end of a cheer routine they were performing in the school's gymnasium. Stennis insisted on practicing in the gym this time in order to keep the girls from getting distracted by the football team.

"GO WILDCATS!" Betty cheered in excitement upon landing on top of the pyramid.

Suddenly, a cell phone rang and Valerie, who was at the bottom left corner of the pyramid, broke off to answer it. This caused the other cheerleaders to fall and hit the floor.

"Is everyone okay?" Kim asked the team.

"Valerie!" Betty angrily shouted.

"Sorry, Betts, I gotta take this," Valerie said before turning back to her phone and speaking softly. "Hey, was up? Aside from being berated by a snotty cheer captain, I'm doing great. What? You're coming to watch me cheer in the first game? Thanks, I'll see you then. Bye."

After hanging up, Valerie turned back to Betty as the latter asked, "who was that you were talking to?"

"That was my brother," Valerie replied.

Betty shook her head, "that's still no excuse to break off from the bottom of a pyramid unless it was an emergency."

Valerie crossed her arms, "he's family."

"Betty is right," Kim spoke up. "You should never break off from a pyramid unless it's an emergency."

Valerie turned to Kim, "you stay out of this, K."

Suddenly, Betty started groaning and rubbing her right wrist.

Kim noticed this and asked, "Betty, are you okay?"

"I think...I sprained my wrist when I hit the floor," Betty replied.

"You should be more careful," Valerie taunted.

Betty had enough of this. She looked at Valerie, walked up to her and scowled, "no, you should be more careful." Then, with no warning, Betty punched Valerie in the nose with her left hand, sending her spinning and falling back onto the floor. The other cheerleaders gasped at what Betty just did. When Valerie got back up there was a little blood seeping from her nose. She lunged at Betty and pinned her to the floor. Betty retaliated by spitting in Valerie's face. Valerie let go to rub the spit out of her eyes before Betty pulled herself up and tackled Valerie.

"STOP!" Kim shouted. But the girls kept fighting. She was about to intervene when…

"GIRLS!" The voice of Coach Stennis was heard, "STOP THIS IMMEDIATELY!"

Betty and Valerie stopped fighting, got up, and turned their attention to the cheer coach.

"What is going on here?!" Stennis demanded.

Valerie pointed at Betty, "she punched me in the nose."

Betty turned to Valerie, "you provoked me."

Valerie turned to Betty, "great, I answer my phone and you have to make…"

"Enough!" Stennis shouted. "you two, my office, now!"

Betty and Valerie nodded before walking off to Stennis' office.

Stennis turned to Kim, "Kim, come with me."

"What did I do?" Kim asked.

"You didn't do anything," Stennis replied. "I have something for you after I grill Betty and Valerie."

Kim nodded before she started walking with Stennis to her office.

* * *

Elsewhere, the football team sat down on the sidelines of the stadium's field and took a water/Gatorade break. During which, Alex saw this as an opportunity to put his plan to take Ron out of the game into action. He walked up to Ron, "tripped", and fell onto him. This caused Ron to accidentally drop his Gatorade.

"Dude, what the heck?" Ron asked as Alex got back up.

"I'll go get you another cup of Gatorade," was all Alex said. He walked over to the Gatorade bubbler and filled up a fresh cup. Afterward, he reached into his left shoe and pulled out a small airtight plastic vial containing some kind of syrup. He then removed the vial cap and poured the syrup into the Gatorade. Since the syrup was the same shade as the Gatorade, it could easily blend in. Afterward, he capped the empty vial, put it back in his left shoe, and walked back to Ron with the cup of Gatorade in his right hand.

"Here you go, Ron," Alex said as he handed the cup to Ron.

"Thanks, dude," Ron replied after taking the cup into his left hand.

But before Ron could take a sip…

"Aw man," Thomas groaned.

Ron turned to Thomas, "What?"

Thomas turned to Ron, "I dropped my Gatorade."

Ron looked down at the cup Alex gave him and offered it to Thomas, "here, take mine."

Thomas smiled and took it into his left hand, "thanks, dude."

Alex went wide-eyed, "no, don't…"

It was too late.

Thomas drank the cup and commented, "Hmm, tastes funny." He then turned to Alex, "Alex, what did you mean by, 'no don't'? Is there something wrong?'"

"I could've sworn Ron drank from it," Alex lied.

"I didn't drink from it," Ron said.

"Uh…g-guys?" Thomas said, gripping his stomach with his right hand, and getting the team's, as well as the coach's, attention.

"What's wrong, Scott?" Davis asked as he walked up to Thomas.

"I think I'm gonna be si…" But before he could finish, he puked.

"We better get a doctor!" Ron suggested.

Davis nodded, "I agree, go get a doctor, Stoppable!"

Ron nodded before getting up and running off into the field house to find a doctor.

* * *

Betty, Valerie, and Kim stood before Coach Stennis in her office.

"Betty Arnold and Valerie Piper, you two are in a lot of trouble," Stennis began. "What has gotten into you two?"

"I sprained my right wrist as a result of Valerie breaking off from the pyramid," Betty explained while rubbing her right wrist with her left hand.

"It was a family member who called me," Valerie said while holding a tissue to her nose.

"Val!" Stennis shouted.

"So, anyway," Betty continued, "Val told me that I should be more careful after I said that I sprained my wrist. I got mad and it was enough to provoke me into punching her in the nose."

"Ah ha, you just admitted to throwing the first punch," Valerie said triumphantly.

"Val!" Stennis yelled, again, before speaking, again, "Betty, Valerie, as punishment for your misbehavior, both physically and mentally, you are both being demoted and benched for two games."

"Who's gonna be captain?" Betty asked.

Stennis looked to Betty, "I'm glad you asked." She then turned to Kim, "Kim?"

"Yes, coach?" Kim answered.

Stennis smiled and asked, "how would you like to be the new cheer captain?"

The three cheerleaders went wide-eyed.

"Me?" Kim asked. "Be the new cheer captain?"

Stennis nodded, "sure, Kim, you happen to be the greatest cheerleader I have ever met and when I saw what you were capable of, I knew that you would outshine Betty and Valerie sooner or later. Apparently, you've outshined them sooner than I thought."

Kim was shocked, she was now the new cheer captain.

"Th-thanks, coach," Kim said nervously. "A-a-are you sure?"

Stennis nodded, "yes, I'm sure."

"It will be an honor having you as cheer captain," Betty lied. She then thought, _"I was afraid that witch would take my place as cheer captain."_

"Good luck, K, you'll screw up," Valerie taunted.

"Val!" Stennis scowled. "Enough! Three games you will be benched for. And if you give anyone, including Kim any more grief, you are off the team. Understood?"

Valerie sighed and nodded, "yes, coach."

"Betty, Valerie, you two are dismissed for the rest of practice," Stennis said. "You two can still attend the game and dress out, but you won't be cheering. Understood?"

Betty and Valerie nodded before leaving the office and closing the door behind them.

Stennis turned her attention back to Kim, "Kim, you will return to the rest of the team and break the news to them."

Kim nodded, "ok, coach."

After that was said, Kim turned and left the office.

* * *

Ron came back to the field with a doctor and the latter came to Thomas' side.

"Are you okay, Mr. Scott?" The doctor asked as he kneeled.

Thomas puked again and shook his head, "no."

"What happened?" The doctor asked.

"I dropped my cup full of Gatorade and Ron offered me his." Thomas replied before puking again. After the puking subsided, he continued. "I drank from the cup and I started puking a few seconds later."

"Did, Mr. Stoppable, drink from the cup before he gave it to you?"

Thomas shook his head, "no."

"Then it was a fresh cup?"

Thomas nodded, "Yes. It was one Alex gave to Ron after the latter dropped his cup as a result of Alex tripping onto him."

"You know," Ron spoke up, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say Alex was trying to poison me."

Alex's face went white when Ron said that.

Ron noticed this and asked, "is it true?"

Alex shook his head.

"Which cup did Mr. Stoppable give you, Mr. Scott?" The doctor asked.

Thomas pointed to the cup near his left knee, "that could be it."

The doctor picked up the cup, smelled the inside of it, and went wide-eyed, "Syrup of ipecac."

"What's that?" Ron asked.

The doctor looked up at Ron, "it's a drug used to help make people vomit anything they ingest that could be dangerous. However, ipecac can be dangerous itself and there's been little to no proof that the stuff has any health benefits."

Davis looked at Alex and scowled, "Walker."

Alex turned nervously to Davis, "yes, Coach?"

"How did you sneak ipecac into the Gatorade you tried to serve Stoppable?" Davis asked with a glare.

"He must be hiding it in his uniform," Joey spoke up.

Davis turned to Joey and nodded, "I guess it's possible." Davis turned back to Alex and walked up to him until he was in his face, "show it."

"But coach…" Alex pleaded.

"SHOW IT!" Davis yelled.

Alex put his left hand into his left shoe and pulled out the small empty plastic vial. Davis grabbed the vial and gave it to the doctor. The doctor removed the vial cap and sniffed the inside of the vial itself. He nodded, confirming that the vial did indeed, contain ipecac. Davis turned back to Alex with a scowl and asked, "Walker, why were you trying to make Stoppable puke?"

Alex just shrugged his shoulders.

"Answer my question!" Davis yelled.

Alex sighed, "I didn't want, Stoppable, to play."

"Why's that?!" Davis demanded.

"Because he will lose us the game if he played," Alex replied. "Freshmen varsity players are an unstable asset."

"Well, guess what? We're not gonna be playing because your attempt at rendering Stoppable not being fit to play rendered the only quarterback I had not being fit to play!"

"Well, Ron should've thought…"

"You shut up, Walker, you are suspended until further notice, got it?!"

Alex hung his head down, turned toward the field house, and walked away.

"So, what now, coach?" Joey asked Davis.

Davis shook his head, "I'm not sure, but without Scott, we can't play in Saturday's game."

"Yeah we can," Ron spoke up.

Davis turned to Ron and asked, "what, do you have a friend or family member who could fill in for Scott, Stoppable?"

Ron shook his head, "no, but I could fill in for him. I was briefly a quarterback during my high school football days. It's not much, but it's better than nothing."

The coach brightened up, "Stoppable?"

"Yes, Coach?"

"As of now, you are the team quarterback."

Ron nodded, "ok."

"Now, let's go run some drills and see what you are capable of."

With that said, the players went back to practicing. This time, with Ron as the quarterback.

* * *

Kim returned to the rest of the cheer team.

"Kim?" Tara asked as she walked up to her.

"What happened?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, what happened?" Maggie added.

Kim held up her hands, "I tell you everything."

The rest of the cheer squad nodded before Kim lowered her hands. She then cleared her throat and spoke, "Betty and Valerie have been demoted and benched for their actions."

"Then who's gonna be the new cheer captain?" Hannah Jackson asked.

Kim turned to Hannah, "you're looking at her."

The rest of the cheer squad went wide-eyed.

"You're the new cheer captain?" Tara asked, not believing what she just heard.

Kim turned to Tara, "yes, I'm the new cheer captain."

Tara and the rest of the cheer team cheered and gave Kim a round of applause.

"That's so cool!" Hope commented after the applause died down.

"It will be an honor to have you as cheer captain, again," Tara added.

"We have faith in you, Kim," Abby Johnson added.

"You are as strong as a grizzly bear," Tania Fedorov said in her Russian accent.

Kim blushed, "thanks, now let's get cheering."

Soon, Kim and the other cheerleaders got into position for a cheer routine. This time, with Kim leading them.

* * *

Later, at 5:45 pm, Ron walked out of the locker room sometime after practice ended.

" _I can't believe I'm gonna be the quarterback for Saturday's game,"_ Ron thought in disbelief. _"But, I'm only doing this because I have to."_

"Hey, Ronnie," Kim's voice was heard.

Ron looked to see Kim walk up to him with a smile on her face.

"Hey, KP," Ron waved with a frown.

Kim's smile faded, "what's wrong, Ronnie?"

Ron sighed, "Alex tried to pull a prank on me with something called, ipecac, with the intention of rendering me from playing in Saturday's game."

Kim gasped, "he did?"

"Only he inadvertently made Thomas sick."

Kim went wide-eyed, "you mean…?"

Ron nodded, "Yes, Kim, the quarterback is down and I filled in for him."

"And I'm glad you did," the voice of Coach Davis was heard.

Kim and Ron turned to see Ron's football coach.

"Hey, Coach," Ron waved.

"Is it true, Ron, filled in for Thomas?" Kim asked.

Davis nodded, "it's true, and I'm very proud of Mr. Stoppable for filling in."

"How did he do?"

"He did good," Davis replied before raising an eyebrow, "that is if he didn't use his 'hidden potential'."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Please come with me to my office," was all Davis said. "Both of you."

Kim and Ron nodded before following Davis to his office.

* * *

Later, Kim and Ron sat down in Davis' office before Davis spoke, "Stoppable, I know about your monkey powers."

Kim and Ron went wide-eyed.

"What?" Ron asked in disbelief. "I don't…"

"It's okay, Stoppable," Davis interrupted. "You don't have to hide the truth from me. Sensei told me about you."

"How do you know him?" Ron asked.

"Can you and your wife keep a secret?"

Kim and Ron both nodded and said, "yes."

"Good," Davis said before taking a deep breath, "years ago, I use to be in the U.S. Army, like my father and grandfather before me. During my military career, I was part of, Project: Katana."

"What's Project: Katana?" Ron asked.

"It was a top-secret training program first established back in the early 1960's, during the Cold War. It's purpose was to turn ordinary U.S. soldiers into super-soldiers by having them undergo ninja-style training," Davis replied. "After the Cold War ended, the program was shut down. But a decade later, it was re-established and re-designated, Project: Katana II, in the wake of September 11th."

"Wow," Kim and Ron both commented in amazement.

"When did Sensei tell you about me?" Ron asked, changing subjects.

"He and I have secretly kept in touch with each other over the years," Davis replied. "Sometime after the Lorwardian Invasion, he told me that the Monkey Master, which was you, would be attending this school and that you were planning on joining the football team. At first, I was concerned that if you played football and knowledge of your monkey powers went public it would make people accuse you of cheating. However, Sensei convinced me to let you on the team and assured me that he will help me monitor and record the use of your monkey powers during practice and games. So far, we have learned that you haven't used them, which is good. And if the knowledge of your monkey powers ever went public, Sensei and I will straighten things out so that people won't accuse you of cheating."

Ron smiled a little, "thanks, Coach."

"Say, where did you learn how to dodge and evade really easily without using these monkey powers?" Davis asked.

"I've taken notes from all the missions I've been on with KP over the years," Ron replied. "Mainly from dodging lasers and spinning tops of doom."

"Spinning tops of doom?"

"It's a long story," Kim spoke up.

Davis turned to Kim, "It's okay, Mrs. Stoppable, there's no need to explain any further. And one more thing."

"What?"

"Stennis told me you are now the new cheer captain."

Ron went wide-eyed and turned to Kim, "KP?"

Kim turned to Ron and smiled, "yes, Ronnie, I'm the new cheer captain."

Ron smiled, "well, congratulations. How did you become cheer captain?"

Kim's smile faded, "Betty and Valerie got into a fight, which resulted in them both getting demoted and benched."

Ron's smile faded, "Val, broke off from the pyramid?"

Kim nodded, "Val, broke off from the pyramid."

"Well, I guess Walker is not the only one in trouble," Davis spoke up.

Kim and Ron turned back to Davis.

"Ron told me about the ipecac prank Alex tried to pull on him," Kim mentioned.

"And I regret giving Thomas that tainted Gatorade," Ron spoke up.

"Son, there was no way you could've known that the Gatorade Walker gave you was laced with ipecac," Davis added.

Ron nodded, "I know, but I'm afraid that if we lose Saturday's game it will be my fault. Quarterbacks play a huge role in Football after all."

Davis chuckled, "Son, I am confident that you can do this."

Ron nodded, "ok, Coach, I'll do my best. And one heck of a birthday it will be."

"Birthday?" Davis asked.

Ron nodded, "I'm gonna be eighteen September 1st."

Davis smiled, "well, happy early birthday." His face then turned serious, "now I recommend that you two go home and pack your bags for the trip to Mississippi. Remember, we leave tomorrow at 4:00 am by bus at the school parking lot. Unfortunately, the football and cheer teams are divided during trips to and from games so you two won't be riding together."

"Not if Kim and I drove down in the Sloth," Ron pointed out. "You never know if a mission will come up and KP and I have to spring into action. Besides, we are in the process of training the new members of Team Possible on how to accomplish missions like we do."

Davis nodded, "very well. You two have permission to take a separate vehicle to Balcorn State."

Kim smiled, "thanks, Coach."

"Well," Davis sighed with a smile, "I wish you both the best of luck as well as a good day."

After that was said, Kim and Ron got up out of their seats and left Davis' office.

* * *

"So, Ronnie, wanna go to the Dining Hall and have some supper?" Kim asked Ron after they walked out of Davis' office.

Ron sighed, "sure."

"What's wrong, Ronnie?" Kim asked with concern.

"I can't believe we have Math class tonight," Ron replied.

"And why is that a problem?"

"We won't be able to go on any dates in any formal attire we wore during high school."

"Like my Junior Prom dress and your blue tuxedo?"

Ron nodded, "yes."

Kim thought for a moment before speaking, "tell you what, how about we go home, dress up, and enjoy a couple of microwavable dinners."

Ron smiled, "great idea, KP."

Soon, Kim and Ron made their way back to their apartment.

* * *

Elsewhere, Betty and Frank were walking.

"I just can't believe it," Frank commented in disbelief.

"What?" Betty asked.

"Alex rendered Thomas from playing in Saturday's game and Ron stepped in as quarterback," Frank replied.

Betty went wide-eyed, "Alex rendered Thomas from playing?"

"By accident," Thomas replied to Betty's question. "Alex intended to render Ron from playing."

"How?" Betty asked.

"Alex snuck some ipecac into a fresh cup of Gatorade and gave it to Ron," Frank replied. "But, before Ron could drink the Gatorade, Thomas dropped his cup. Afterward, Ron offered his cup of Gatorade to Thomas and you probably know the rest of the story."

"And Alex's plan was probably identical to the one you had mind, only your target was Thomas, not Ron."

"I guess you could say that."

Betty sighed.

"What's wrong, sis?" Frank asked with concern.

"I've been demoted and I'm no longer the cheer captain," Betty replied.

"You've been demoted?"

"I got into a fight with Valerie and we've both been demoted and benched. And now, Kim is the new cheer captain."

Frank was shocked at what he just heard, "I was afraid of that."

Betty nodded, "me too."

Frank sighed, "let's just hope we win this game so we can have that party on Sunday."

Betty nodded, "I hope we win."

* * *

Later, Kim and Ron were each eating a microwavable dinner while dressed in their old Junior Prom clothes. Kim wore her blue prom dress with a scorched hem while Ron wore his outdated blue tuxedo, which, ironically, was the same shade of blue as Kim's prom dress.

"Now, this is more like it," Ron commented with a smile.

"It does feel great for us to be wearing our Junior Prom clothes, again," Kim commented with a smile.

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Kim groaned before answering her Kimmunicator, "what's the sitch, Wade?"

"Kim, you are not gonna believe this!" Wade said as his face appeared on the screen.

"What?"

Wade pressed a button on his keyboard and what the screen changed to, was shocking...

"Oh my god," Kim commented.

"What?" Ron asked.

Kim turned the screen of her Kimmunicator toward Ron.

Ron went wide-eyed when he saw a video of himself and Kim when they kissed under that tree in the park last Tuesday.

"KP, that's us!" Ron exclaimed.

Kim pulled back her Kimmunicator, looked at the screen, and asked, "Who could have recorded this video?"

The screen went back to Wade as he spoke, "I'm not sure, Kim, but I'll do some digging to find out who is stalking you two."

"You go do that," Kim said. "Right now, Ron and I need to finish eating and get changed so we can go to our math class."

Wade nodded, "alright, Wade out."

After the screen went black, Kim and Ron went back to eating. This time, in silence.

* * *

Later, at 7:00 pm, and before entering their Elementary Math I class, Kim's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Kim answered. "Yes, Mom. We are not sure who recorded that video. How did Dad react? I thought so. Ron and I have to go to class right now. As soon as we are done with math we will contact you. Okay. Bye."

After Kim hung up, the voice of Kim and Ron's Math professor was heard, "I'm so sorry about what happened."

Kim and Ron turned to see Professor Franks, standing at the doorway, with a worried look on his face.

"Oh, hey Professor," Kim waved nervously.

"Sorry we're late," Ron added.

Franks held up his hand, "it's okay, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable. You two had a good reason for being late."

"We don't know who recorded that video of me and Ron," Kim said.

"But, Wade, is doing some digging to find out who it was," Ron added.

Franks nodded, "I sure hope, Wade, finds that stalker."

"We sure hope so too."

"And don't worry, I won't let the students poke fun at you two. Now, come on in, class is about to begin."

Kim and Ron nodded before following, Franks, into the lecture hall.

* * *

Later, at 8:50, Kim and Ron exited their Elementary Math I class, found a quiet and deserted area outside Pythagoras Hall, and contacted Kim's mother on the Kimmunicator.

"Kimmie and Ron," Ann spoke once her face appeared on the screen.

"Hey, Mom," Kim waved nervously.

"I can't believe that you two were caught on video kissing, again," Ann commented in disbelief.

"Look, Mom, we had no idea there is at least one person out there trying to get dirt on me and Ron."

"How did Dad react?" Ron asked.

Ann sighed, "I had to once again remind him that Kimmie was grown up."

"Where's Dad?" Kim asked.

"He's at the space center," Ann replied. "He said something about building a deep space probe."

Ron's face nearly went white when Ann said that.

"I just hope Papa is not gonna send you into a black hole, Dad," Anna spoke as she joined her Nana on screen.

Kim smiled, "Anna."

Ron smiled, "AC."

Anna waved with a frown, "Hey Mom, hey Dad."

Kim and Ron's smiles faded.

"What's wrong, Anna?" Kim asked her daughter.

"We've never seen you this sad since we first met you in Norway," Ron added.

Anna sniffled as a tear came down her face, "I just hope Papa doesn't send you into a black hole, Dad."

"Annie," Ann spoke, getting her granddaughter's attention, "I can assure you that your Papa loves your father and will not take him away from you."

Anna took a deep breath, "It's bad enough I lost my biological parents, I can't afford to lose any of my adoptive parents."

Ann put her left hand on Anna's right shoulder, "don't worry, Annie, there's nothing that will ever take your adoptive parents away from you. I promise."

Anna smiled a little and hugged her Nana.

After breaking the hug Anna turned back to her parents, "I just hope whoever is trying to get dirt on you two will be caught and brought to justice."

"We hope so too, AC," Ron said with a serious face.

"We are having Wade trying to identify who recorded and posted that video," Kim added.

Anna smiled, "good."

"And your Great-Aunt Vera says, hello," Ron spoke up.

"Tell her I said hello as well and I will be looking forward to seeing her too."

Ron nodded, "I will, AC."

"I love you and Mom."

"We love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye," Kim and Ron said in unison, not calling a jinx.

After the Kimmunicator screen went black, Kim and Ron ventured back to their apartment.

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N: Looks like the day has left a ton of weight on Kim and Ron's shoulders.

Please leave a comment or review


	8. Chapter 8: Monkeys and Golf Balls

Chapter 8: Monkeys and Golf Balls

Disclaimer: All the characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

It was 3:00 am Friday morning, when Kim and Ron woke up to their alarm clock.

"Well, KP, today's the day," Ron announced.

"The day we leave for our first football game," Kim added as she shut the alarm off.

"And you know what's the best part?" Ron asked with a smile.

"What?"

"We have no classes on Fridays."

Kim smiled, "That's definitely a plus to have no classes. Especially, on a day we are traveling to a football game somewhere in the country."

Ron nodded, "I know what you mean."

"Now, I'm gonna go take a shower."

"And I'll make each of us an on-the-go breakfast for us to eat on the way to Mississippi."

With that said, Kim and Ron got out of bed and walked out the bedroom. Afterward, Kim walked into the bathroom while Ron walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Later, Ron finished making a couple on-the-go breakfasts for himself and his wife, packed them into containers, and packed the containers into their backpacks for the road trip.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and Kim, with a towel wrapped around her waist, asked, "Ronnie, is breakfast ready?"

Ron turned to Kim, "It's ready, and all packed in our bags."

Kim nodded, "Good, and the shower is all yours now."

Ron nodded before making his way to the bathroom to take a shower while Kim got changed in the bedroom.

* * *

Later, Ron finished up in the bathroom and, with a towel wrapped around his waist, exited the bathroom and entered the bedroom to find Kim standing in there with her left hand on her left hip, smirking, and wearing the outfit she chose to wear for today. Ron's jaw dropped at the outfit Kim was wearing. She was wearing a light grey tank top, a black leather jacket, blue jeans stuffed into black biker boots, a black belt, and silver hoop earrings. Her auburn red hair was in a flowing ponytail held back by a light blue elastic hair band as well.

"Hiya, Ronnie," Kim said in a flirty tone. She then walked up to Ron and brought his jaw back up.

Ron smiled, "Hiya, KP."

Kim soon noticed some facial hair under Ron's lip.

"Ronnie, is that a soul patch?" Kim asked.

Ron nodded, "It is, I thought I'd adopt a new look for college. What do you think?"

Kim smirked, "I think you look badical. Maybe I should adopt a new look for college too."

"How about a ponytail?" Ron suggested.

Kim nodded, "Yes, that will be badical."

The two pulled each other in for a kiss.

After pulling away, Kim spoke, "Now, time for you to put some clothes on." She then pointed to an outfit similar to her own on the bed. "I'll be waiting for you in the living room."

After that was said, Kim walked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind her before Ron proceeded to put on the clothes Kim laid out for him.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ron walked out of the bedroom wearing the same clothes as his wife, only he had a black pouch for Rufus on the left side of his belt, no jewelry, and no elastic hair band.

Kim smiled, got up from the couch in the living room, and walked up to Ron.

Ron saw her coming, smiled, and pulled her in for a kiss.

After breaking the kiss, Kim asked, "are you ready, bad boy?"

Ron nodded, "I sure am, bad girl." His smile then faded, "I just hope no one mocks us over that embarrassing video of us kissing."

"Ronnie, I can assure you everything will be fine," Kim assured. "We are gonna go on like that video never even existed."

Ron nodded, "ok, KP, let's not let that video ruin out positive vibe."

Kim got up on her tiptoes and gave Ron a peck on the lips.

After pulling away, Kim spoke again, "that's the spirit, Ronnie."

Soon, Kim and Ron walked out of their apartment and to the parking garage.

* * *

At the Hudson River University parking lot at 3:45 am, six charter buses were being readied for the trip to Norman, Mississippi where Balcorn State University was. The people around the buses conversed during the wait.

"I wonder where Kim and Ron are," Tara said to Hope.

Hope turned to Tara, "I wonder too."

"Maybe they decided not to show up because of that video of them making out under that tree," The voice of Valerie was heard.

Tara and Hope turned to see Valerie smirking.

"They'll be here," Tara said with a serious face.

"And they will lead the cheer and football teams to victory tomorrow," Hope added.

Valerie rolled her eyes, "whatever, and I'm stuck sitting on the bench with Betty and I won't be seeing my BF play."

"And thanks to your BF I won't be seeing my BF playing either," Hannah said as she walked up to Valerie.

Valerie turned to Hannah, "Or maybe if Stoppable didn't poison your BF he would've been playing."

Hannah crossed her arms, "There was no way Ron could've known that the Gatorade your BF tried to feed him was laced with ipecac."

"I can't believe Stoppable stepped in as quarterback," Valerie groaned, changing subjects.

"And that was very brave of him to do that."

"He's gonna cost us the game."

Hannah shook her head, "No he won't. And if he does, I blame Alex."

"I will blame Alex as well," Tania said as she walked up.

"The football and cheer teams have Ron's back no matter what happens," Abby added as she walked up as well.

"And how do you know?" Valerie asked Abby.

"I talked to the football players and other cheerleaders," Abby replied. "They said if we lose this game, they will all blame Alex."

Before Valerie could respond, the cheerleaders, as well as everyone else, heard the roar of an engine. They looked to see a modified Roth SL Coupe enter the parking lot and come to a stop in a nearby parking space.

"Oh, look who decided to show up," Valerie huffed as she saw Kim and Ron climb out of the Sloth.

* * *

After climbing out of the Sloth, Kim and Ron walked up to their friends, smiling.

"Hey, guys," Ron waved.

"Hello," Kim added.

"Hey, guys," Tara waved as she and Hope walked up to them.

Kim and Ron turned to Tara and Hope.

"Hey Tara, hey Hope," Ron waved.

"We saw that video," Hope said with a worried look.

"We feel sorry for you two," Tara added with a worried look.

"We know about the video," Kim said.

"But we are not gonna let it destroy our positive vibe," Ron added.

"Hey, Ron?" Tara asked.

"Yes, Tara?" Ron answered.

"Is that a soul patch?" Tara asked while pointing to Ron's soul patch.

Ron ran his right hand over his soul patch and nodded, "yup, I decided to adopt a new look for college."

"As did I," Kim said while turning to the right to show her ponytail.

"What do you think?" Ron asked Tara and Hope.

"You two look badical," Tara replied with a smile.

"I agree with Tara," Hope added with a smile.

"Alright, may I have your attention please," The voice of Coach Davis was heard over a megaphone. Everyone turned their attention to Davis as he spoke, "The buses are ready to go and I assume all of you must be too. So, line up, and we will begin boarding. Football team buses one and two, cheer team buses three and four, and band buses five and six. Another thing, I hope you each packed a small suitcase with your backpacks because there will be a layover in Knoxville, Tennessee. I can see you all have backpacks and suitcases, which is good. That is all."

The cheer and football teams, as well as the band, walked off to their assigned buses and boarded them while Kim and Ron walked back to the Sloth.

* * *

"Well, KP, here we go," Ron said as he and Kim climbed into the Sloth.

"The road trip to Mississippi," Kim added. "With a layover in Tennessee of course."

Ron leaned in and gave Kim a kiss on her right cheek.

"For good luck," Ron said after pulling away.

Kim smiled, "Thanks, Ronnie."

Ron smiled, "I love you, KP."

Kim smiled, "I love you too, Ronnie."

Soon, Kim backed the Sloth out of the parking space it was in, and followed the buses as the drove off.

* * *

Hours into the trip at 10:00 am, Kim and Ron were still driving down the highway when...

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Kim answered the Sloth's Kimmunicator, "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Kim, we just got a hit on the site from a top-secret Lab in Norway," Wade replied after appearing on the screen.

"Break-in?" Kim guessed.

"You got it."

"KP, who do you think we should bring on a mission this time?" Ron asked.

"Felix and Zita." Kim replied, with her eyes still on the road. "Wade, inform our coaches that we have a mission and we will meet them at the hotel in Knoxville, Tennessee. Ron and I will head back to Broy to change into our mission gear and pick up Felix and Zita."

"Do you want me to inform, Anna, too?" Wade asked. "She may want to come on the mission with you guys."

Kim smiled, "Please and thank you."

"I'll arrange a ride for her and she will meet you at the lab."

"Thanks, Wade."

After that screen went black, Kim navigated the Sloth to the side of the highway, activated the rocket engines, took flight, and set course back to Broy, New York.

* * *

Later, they came back to their apartment and proceeded to the closet to fetch their mission gear. But before they could even touch their mission gear...

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Go, Wade," Kim answered her wrist Kimmunicator.

"Kim, I have good news and bad news," Wade replied.

"What's the good news?"

"I have found a house ideal for both you, Ron, and Anna."

Kim smiled, "You did?"

Wade nodded, "It's a townhouse located near Hudson River University."

"What's the bad news?" Ron asked as he joined in.

Wade frowned, "The house won't be available until after Thanksgiving."

Kim frowned as well before asking, "What does the house look like?"

"I'll send you pictures later," Wade replied. "Right now, you two need to change into your mission gear."

Kim nodded, "We're on it."

After the screen went black, Kim and Ron changed into their mission clothes.

* * *

Later, Kim and Ron drove to the parking lot of Hudson River University to see Felix and Zita wearing their mission clothes and waiting.

Kim and Ron parked the Sloth in a parking space near their friends.

"Hey guys," Kim waved to Felix and Zita as they climbed into the back seat of the Sloth.

"Hey Kim, hey Ron-man," Felix waved to both Kim and Ron.

"Are you guys ready for the mission?" Ron asked.

"We sure are," Zita replied to Ron's question.

Ron soon noticed what Felix and Zita were wearing and said, "Hey, you guys are wearing the same mission clothes as me."

"We actually preferred these over the colored ones Monique recommended," Felix replied.

"We also preferred the hand-held Kimmunicators over the wrist ones too," Zita added.

"How come?" Ron asked.

"So, Zita and I could play games on them," Felix replied. "Including, Zombie Mayhem."

"Did you two give your Kimmunicators names?"

Felix nodded, "I call mine, the Felix-phone."

"And I call mine, the Zitamunicator," Zita added.

"Felix-phone?" Ron asked, confused.

Felix shrugged his shoulders, "It's the only name I could come up with."

"Ok you guys, time to head for Norway," Kim spoke up.

After that was said, the team backed out of the parking space and took flight for Norway.

* * *

Later, on the way to Norway, Kim and Ron conversed with Wade.

"So, what was stolen from this lab?" Kim asked.

"Another power cell?" Ron guessed.

"Anna will tell you," Wade replied. "She's talking with the lead scientist as we speak."

Kim nodded, "ok, we'll be there."

After the screen went black, Kim turned to see Felix and Zita in the back seats playing, Zombie Mayhem, on their Kimmunicators.

"I'm gonna beat you, Zita," Felix said.

Zita smirked, "you think you can beat me, Felix?"

"Enjoying your Kimmunicators?" Kim asked.

Felix looked up and nodded, "yes, and…"

Suddenly, Felix heard a long beep. He looked down and noticed the screen of his Felix-phone say, 'GAME OVER'.

"Aw man," Felix groaned.

Ron giggled and turned to his best male friend, "Felix, I think you just met your match."

Felix looked up at Ron a gave him mock glare, "we'll see about that."

" _Approaching, unknown location,"_ the Sloth's GPS system announced.

"Guys," Kim spoke up, getting the attention of Felix and Zita. "I know you wanna spend the entire mission playing, Zombie Mayhem, but we are getting close to our destination and have to get our heads in the game."

Felix nodded, "you're right, Kim."

After that was said, Kim navigated the Sloth in for landing outside the lab in Norway.

* * *

After landing the Sloth and climbing out, the team entered the lab and noticed Anna conversing with the lead scientist in Norwegian.

Anna soon noticed her friends and parents and smiled. She turned her head back to the scientist and spoke in Norwegian, again.

The scientist nodded.

Anna turned back to her parents, ran up to them while holding her arms out wide, and the tree jointed together in a hug.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad," Anna said after breaking the hug.

Kim smiled, "hey, Anna."

"Hey, AC," Ron added with a smile.

Anna soon notice Felix and Zita and waved, "hey Felix, hey Zita."

"Hey, Anna," Felix waved back with a smile.

"Hey, Anna," Zita waved back with a smile as well.

The four teens soon noticed that Anna looked different, her ponytail was gone and her blonde hair was cut down to shoulder length.

"AC?" Ron asked, confused.

Anna turned to Ron, "yes, Dad?"

"Did you get a new haircut?" Ron asked.

Anna nodded, "I did. I've been having thoughts of adopting a new look for some time."

"It looks great," Kim commented.

"I like it," Ron added.

Anna soon noticed her parent's new looks and asked, "I take it you two adopted new looks as well?"

"We sure did," Kim said while briefly turning sideways to reveal her ponytail being held back by a blue elastic hair band.

"Do you like the new looks?" Ron asked while pointing at his soul patch.

Anna smiled, "I do like them."

"Say, Anna?" Zita spoke up.

Anna turned to Zita, "yes, Zita?"

"Who styled your hair?"

"Britina's hair stylist."

Zita gasped in amazement, "You got your hair done by Britina's hair stylist?"

Anna nodded, "sure did. I got a ride from Britina aboard her private jet. She owed Mom and Dad a favor for proving her innocence when she was framed by Camille Leon last year. Anyway, Britina's hair stylist happened to have been on board the pop star's private jet and, with permission from Britina, Nana, and Papa, the hair stylist gave me this new hairdo."

"I can tell the hair stylist did a great job," Zita commented.

"What Zita said," Felix added.

"Thanks, guys," Anna said.

"So, Anna, what's the sitch here in the lab?" Kim asked, changing subjects.

Anna's face turned serious as she turned to Kim, "I investigated the lab and talked to the lead scientist and learned what was stolen from here."

"What was stolen?" Kim asked.

"The lead scientist didn't say what it was," Anna replied. "But, all he said that in the wrong hands it could create a black hole the size of the U.S. state of Nevada."

"The Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer," Kim and Ron said in unison.

"You've heard of it?" Anna asked in disbelief.

"Your mother and I, along with Rufus, Drakken, and Shego got sucked into the world of television because of it," Ron replied.

Anna turned to Ron and asked, "What?"

"It's a long story," was all Ron said.

"So, Anna, who stole the PDVI?" Kim asked.

Anna turned back to Kim, "Unknown. But, after finding and analyzing the hand and foot prints in the lab, I discovered that our thief is either simian or a simian/human hybrid."

"Fukushima," Kim said in realization. She still remembered her and Ron's encounter with the rogue Yamanuchi student in Vietnam. During that encounter, Fukushima revealed himself to have become a Monkey Fist wannabe in the wake of Monkey Fist turning to stone.

"Who's he?" Anna asked.

"He's currently a Monkey Dude wannabe," Ron replied to Anna's question.

Anna nodded, "Ok, we just need to know where this monkey man is."

Suddenly, the lead scientist walked up and spoke up in Norwegian.

"Anna, what's he saying?" Kim asked her adopted daughter.

"He says that as a result of the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer getting stolen last time, a tracking device was built into it," Anna replied.

Kim punched the call button on her Kimmunicator.

"Kim?" Wade answered.

"Wade, the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer has a tracking device in it, can you locate it?" Kim asked.

Wade's fingers danced on the keyboard.

"Got it," Wade announced. "The signal is coming from Monkey Fist's old castle in England."

Kim nodded, "Alright, we're on our way there now."

Soon, Team Possible ran out of the lab, climbed back into the Sloth, and took flight for England.

* * *

Later, at Monkey Fist's old castle, Fukushima was sitting on the couch in one of the living rooms after taking a long walk through the castle.

 _"This place is dusty,"_ Fukushima groaned in thought. _"Why did I choose this place to unleash the surprise I have on the outsider and his wife?"_

Suddenly, Ron's voice was heard, "Fukushima."

The rogue Yamanuchi student looked up to the living room's entryway to see Kim, Ron, and three people he had never seen before.

"Oh, what a surprise," Fukushima said with a smirk as he got up from the couch. "The outsider, his wife, and three people I have never seen before."

"Outsider?" Felix asked, confused.

Ron held up his hand, "It's a long story, and one that Kim and I agreed to never speak off."

"Guys?" Anna said getting Ron's and Felix's attention. "As, Mom, would say, head in the game."

Ron lowered his hand before both he and Felix turned to Anna, nodded and said, "right."

Ron and Felix turned their attention back to Fukushima.

"It's over, Fukushima," Felix said.

"There's five of us and one of you," Zita added.

Fukushima snapped his fingers and monkey ninjas appeared out of nowhere.

"Correction," Fukushima taunted. "You're outnumbered."

"But we can take them on, monkey man," Anna taunted back.

"We'll see about that," Fukushima said. He then pointed his right finger at Team Possible and shouted, "MONKEY NINJAS, ATTACK!"

The monkey ninjas sprang into action.

The five Team Possible members got into fighting stance. Anna and Ron both let out war cries before they and the rest of the team pounded away at any monkey ninjas leaping out at them.

* * *

After knocking down the last monkey ninja, The five Team Possible members turned their attention back to Fukushima.

"It's over," Kim announced.

Fukushima chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Kim asked, confused.

Fukushima pointed to the monkey ninjas still laying on the ground. Before Kim could do anything, the monkey ninjas leapt up; tackled her, Ron, Felix, and Zita to the ground; and tied them up. Only Anna was left untouched.

Anna turned to her friends and parents in shock, "Mom! Dad! Felix! Zita!"

"Mom and Dad?" Fukushima asked, confused.

Anna turned back to Fukushima, "They adopted me."

"The outsider and his wife adopted you?" Fukushima asked in disbelief.

"That's right," Anna replied. She then noticed the monkey ninjas not taking action against her. "And why aren't the monkey ninjas attacking me?"

Fukushima smirked, "I wanted to take you on myself."

Anna got into fighting stance, "Bring it on."

"Go get him, AC," Ron cheered.

"We believe in you," Kim added.

Fukushima quickly leapt up in the air, did a flip, and dived towards Anna. Anna quickly dodged Fukushima resulting in the latter hitting the floor, face first.

"Ow," Fukushima groaned.

Anna ran to the other side of the living room, turned back to Fukushima, and smirked, "Come and get me, you dirty ape."

Fukushima got back up, turned towards Anna and scowled, "You will suffer!" He then did some quick forward hand springs toward the young Norwegian girl. Anna quickly jumped out of the way, causing the Monkey Fist wannabe to hit the wall and fall back to the floor. Fukushima quickly got back onto his feet, turned towards Anna, jumped up and landed in front of her.

"This ends now!" Fukushima shouted. He unleashed a karate chop upon Anna's neck with his right hand only for Anna to block it with her left hand. Fukushima withdrew his right hand before unleashing a series of punches, only for them to be all blocked by Anna as well.

* * *

A few minutes later, Fukushima was beginning to tire. He used every move he had against Anna, all were either blocked or evaded.

"Do you know who's really weak?" Anna asked, noticing her opponent getting tired.

"The outsider you call your, Dad?" Fukushima taunted.

Anna shook her head, "No, you." Anna then kicked Fukushima in the stomach with her right foot, sending him back into the wall. After impact, he fell and hit the floor and laid there, face first, and motionless. "It was my honor to defeat you," Anna said with a bow. She then turned her attention to the monkey ninjas, "you dirty apes wanna piece of me?"

The monkey ninjas, offended by the insult, quickly leapt up and landed around Anna.

Anna chuckled, "this is way too easy."

She then let out a war cry before knocking down the monkey ninjas, one-by-one. During which, Fukushima managed to regain consciousness to witness Anna single-handedly taking on the monkey ninjas.

" _She's too powerful,"_ Fukushima thought. _"Time to unleash my big surprise."_

He then pulled out the stolen Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer from his gi and rolled it toward Anna.

* * *

After knocking down the last monkey ninja, Anna noticed the PDVI roll towards her. She was about to pick it up when…

"Anna, be careful!" Kim warned. "It could be a trap!"

"Or a fake!" Ron added.

Anna nodded before using her Annamunicator to scan the PDVI and learned that the device had no booby traps and it was the real thing.

"It's real and free of booby traps," Anna said before picking up the device.

She then noticed Fukushima back on his feet and with his arms crossed.

"I take it you wanna rematch?" Anna asked.

Fukushima shook his head, "nope, you win, the PDVI is yours."

Then, the monkey ninjas laying on the ground got back up and ran up to their master.

"Sayanora," Fukushima waved before he and the monkey ninjas jumped out a nearby open window.

* * *

After watching Fukushima and the monkey ninjas escape. Anna turned to her friends and parents, walked up to them, put the PDVI down, and began untying her mother's ropes.

"Are you guys, okay?" Anna asked while untying Kim's ropes.

"We're okay," Kim replied. "Now, why the heck did, Fukushima, just give up the PDVI?"

"You know, that's a good question," Ron spoke up.

"It looked like he deliberately allowed us to reclaim it," Anna said after untying Kim's ropes.

"Maybe he was trying to throw us off," Zita guessed.

"Zita may have a point," Felix added.

"We'll figure something out," Anna said as she proceeded to untying Ron's ropes. "But right now, I have to untie you guys."

"I'll help," Kim spoke up before proceeding to untie Felix's ropes.

* * *

Soon after untying Zita's ropes, Kim picked up the PDVI and said, "Let's get this thing back to the lab and hope they lock it up better this time."

After that was said, Team Possible walked out of the castle with the PDVI, climbed into the Sloth, and took flight for the lab in Norway.

* * *

Later, after returning the PDVI to the lab in Norway, Team Possible set course for Broy, New York to drop Felix and Zita off. During the flight, while Felix and Zita were playing, Zombie Mayhem, on their Kimmunicators Kim, Ron, and Anna conversed with Wade over what had happened during the mission.

"So, Fukushima, just deliberately gave up the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer to you guys?" Wade asked in disbelief.

Kim nodded, "He probably did."

"We don't know why he did that," Ron spoke up.

"I have a feeling that Zita maybe right," Anna spoke up. "Fukushima may have been trying to throw us off. There's no way he could've given up the PDVI so easily. True, he and his monkey ninjas fought to keep it from falling into our hands, but I'm not convinced that he really wanted it."

"I'll do some digging to find out the truth," Wade spoke up. "Wade out."

After the screen went black, the team noticed Broy appear before them. Kim landed the Sloth on a vacant road, drove to HRU, dropped off Felix and Zita, and took flight again.

* * *

A couple hours after dropping Felix and Zita off, Anna sighed, "I take it I will be brought back to Middleton?"

Kim smiled and shook her head, "Not until after the football game."

"Huh?" Anna asked, confused.

"You are coming with us," Ron spoke up.

Anna turned to Ron, "I'm coming with you two to your first game?"

"We enjoy having you around," Ron pointed out. "Besides, this will also be your chance to meet the football and cheer teams and watch American football."

"My biological mom brought me and the rest of my family to a football game once during a trip to Massachusetts a year ago," Anna pointed out. "The New England Patriots and the Miami Dolphins were the names of the two teams we saw play against each other. American Football is far different from the football I've watched over in Europe. Of course in America, European football is referred to as, soccer."

"Who won the game you went to?" Ron asked.

"The Patriots won the game," Anna replied.

 _"Approaching, Knoxville, Tennessee,"_ the Sloth's GPS system announced.

Soon, the three made their decent onto a vacant road and drove the rest of the way to where they would be staying at for the night.

* * *

Soon, a thought crossed Anna as soon as they drove over the Knoxville city line.

"Dad?" Anna asked Ron.

Ron turned to Anna, "Yes, AC?"

"I hate to sound like I'm complaining but, am I gonna have to room with athletes I have never met?" Anna asked, concerned.

Ron shook his head, "nope, you, me, your mother will be sharing a hotel room together. You've got nothing to worry about."

"Speaking of rooming," Kim spoke up, with her eyes still on the road. "Wade found a townhouse ideal for the three of us."

Anna brightened up, "You did?"

"That's the good news," Ron pointed out.

Anna's smile faded, "Then there's bad news too?"

"The house won't be available until after Thanksgiving," Kim said with a frown.

"Don't worry, AC," Ron spoke to Anna. "We will be living together soon enough."

"And here we are," Kim announced as she maneuvered the Sloth into the parking lot of the Summerhill Suites hotel where they will be staying at.

* * *

After parking the Sloth and shutting down the engine, Kim, Ron, and Anna climbed out and Anna asked, "is this the right place?"

Kim nodded, "Wade told us the teams will be staying here for the night."

After that was said, the three walked off to the hotel's entrance.

* * *

Soon after walking into the hotel lobby, they saw Coach Davis walk up to them.

"Hey, Coach," Ron waved.

"Hi Coach," Kim waved as well.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable," Davis waved. "How was the mission?"

"We managed to reclaim what was stolen and return it to the lab it was stolen from," Ron replied before frowning. "But, the thief has escaped."

Davis frowned, "I'm so sorry to hear that. But, I'm sure you'll catch him."

"I'm sure we will," Anna spoke up.

Davis turned to Anna and smiled, "Are you, Anna?"

Anna nodded, "I am, and you must be the HRU football coach."

Davis nodded, "That's right, Mr. Stoppable has told me about you. You're the Norwegian orphan he and Mrs. Stoppable adopted."

Anna nodded, "I am. And I'm very happy to be with a very loving family."

"Coach?" Ron asked.

Davis turned to Stoppable, "Yes, Mr. Stoppable?"

"I hope you don't mind, but Anna is gonna be staying with us. Don't worry, she won't cause any trouble."

Davis sighed, "Ok, Mr. Stoppable, I will allow her to stay. But, she is not allowed to visit the other members of the cheer and football teams, as well as the members of the band, unless you and/or Mrs. Stoppable are with her. Understood?"

Ron nodded, "Understood."

Davis nodded, "Good. Now, I recommend you three go get changed into casual clothing."

Ron nodded, "we will, Coach."

"It's a good thing I brought some casual clothing for myself in my backpack," Anna added.

Soon, Kim, Ron, and Anna walked up to the front desk, checked in, received key cards to their hotel room, and headed for the second floor where their room was gonna be.

* * *

Later, Kim, Ron, and Anna emerged from their hotel room wearing casual clothing. Kim wore a dark red tank-top, jeans shorts with a black belt, and black patent Repetto Rose Mary Jane shoes. Her ponytail was held by a dark red elastic hair band as well. Ron on the other hand, wore a dark red short-sleeve collared shirt, blue cargo shorts with a black belt, and black sneakers. As for Anna, she wore a dark red tank top, jean shorts, and black patent Mary Jane low-heel buckle tap shoes without the taps. The final touch was the gold locket Kim and Ron gave her for her birthday around her neck.

"Hey, Mom?" Anna asked.

"Yes, Anna?" Kim asked.

"I want to thank you again for buying me these tap shoes and screwing the taps off," Anna said while pointing down at her footwear.

Kim smiled, "you're welcome, Anna."

Anna did a time-step before saying, "I'm able to tap dance anywhere off a dance floor."

Kim nodded, "yeah, just don't overdo it, ok?"

Anna reluctantly nodded, "ok."

Soon, the three walked over to the elevator and took it down to the first floor.

* * *

After getting off the elevator, Kim, Ron, and Anna saw Tara and Hope conversing.

Tara and Hope noticed their friends out of the corner of their eyes, turned to them, and smiled.

"Hey, guys," Tara waved.

"Hey Tara, hey Hope," Kim waved back.

"It's great to see you two again," Anna spoke up.

"It's great to see you as well, Anna," Tara commented.

"Have you been tapping lately?" Hope asked Anna.

Anna did a forward riff walk before concluding it with a Cincinnati.

"I have been tapping lately," Anna replied.

"Since when did you get a haircut and start wearing tap shoes everywhere?" Hope asked, noticing Anna's hairdo and footwear.

"I decided to adopt a new look," Anna replied. "As for the shoes, these are tap shoes my parents bought me and screwed the taps off so these could pass off for regular shoes."

"Both your hairstyle and tap shoes look great," Hope commented.

"What Hope said," Tara added.

"Thanks, guys," Anna said with a smile.

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim answered her Kimmunicator.

"Kim, we just got a hit on the site," Wade announced. "Duff Killigan broke out of prison and is now causing trouble at a country club outside of Knoxville."

Kim nodded, "alright, we are on our way."

After the screen went black Kim looked back up and Tara and Hope, "Tara, Hope, tell the coaches that Ron, Anna, and I will be going on another mission."

Hope nodded, "we will."

"And we will go with you three on the mission afterwards," Tara added.

Kim shook her head, "no, you and Hope..."

"Kim," Tara interrupted. "We are a team, and like Pixie Scouts, we stick together."

Kim sighed and nodded, "ok."

"We'll meet you at the Sloth," Hope said before she and Tara ran off to inform Coaches Davis and Stennis about the mission.

Soon after Tara and Hope ran off, Kim, Ron, and Anna headed for the Sloth.

* * *

A minute later, Tara and Hope met up with Kim, Ron, and Anna at the Sloth and the five climbed in, backed out of the parking spot the Sloth was in, and drove off.

"So, Kim, how do we stop Killigan?" Tara asked.

"Me, Ron, and Anna will worry about Killigan," Kim replied. "You and Hope will evacuate any members of the country club."

Tara and Hope nodded and said, "Ok."

"Jinx, you owe me a soda," Tara said to Hope.

Hope rolled her eyes and thought, _"Why the heck did Tara and I decide to call jinxes?"_

* * *

"Four!" Duff Killigan shouted before hitting another exploding golf ball at the country club members from the top of a nearby hill.

The people below ran in all directions as the golf ball landed and exploded.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha," Killigan laughed. "You lads and lassies are threw here."

"You're threw here, Duff Killigan," the voice of Kim Stoppable was heard.

Killigan turned to see Kim, Ron, and Anna standing with serious faces.

"Kim Possible!" Killigan yelped.

"There's no where to run, Killigan," Kim said. "You're outnumbered."

Killigan smirked, "that's what ye think." Killigan quickly dumped a bag of non-exploding golf balls near his feet and began quickly hitting them with his club at the heroes.

Kim, Ron, and Anna took evasive action. But during the barrage, Ron got hit in the head by a golf ball and fell into unconsciousness.

Kim noticed this and gasped, "Ron!"

She then ran over to his side only to be knocked out by a golf ball herself.

Anna noticed her parents out cold and gasped, "Mom! Dad!"

"Ha Ha, ye're now alone, lassie," Killigan taunted after ending the barrage.

Anna turned her attention to Killigan and scowled, "I'm taking you down Killigan!"

Killigan quickly readied his club for close quarters fighting.

"You have no golf club lassie," the rogue golfer pointed out.

Anna nodded, "true, but..." She then reached into her backpack and pulled out a black dance cane with white tips on the ends of them. "I have an indestructible dance cane I got for my birthday."

Killigan became confused, "dance cane?"

Anna didn't reply, she did a series of shuffles and twirls toward Killigan. This left the rogue golfer wondering, _"Is she dancing?"_

Noticing Killigan off guard when she got close to him. Anna swung her dance cane at the rogue golfer, sending him falling backwards onto the ground and let go of his golf club.

"It's over, Killigan," Anna said.

Killigan quickly found a golf ball near him, grabbed it, and threw it at Anna.

"Ow," Anna said when she got hit by the ball in the stomach.

Killigan quickly got up, pushed Anna to the ground, picked up his club, and was about to hit Anna with it when he suddenly felt a golf ball hit the back of his head. He soon lost consciousness and fell forward. Anna quickly rolled out of the way before the rogue golfer could fall onto her.

* * *

Elsewhere, Tara and Hope were on the other side of the country club evacuating people.

"We gotta get you out of here!" Hope said to people running away.

"Come, quickly!" Tara shouted. "Let's move."

Soon, Hope saw Killigan and shouted, "Tara!"

Tara ran up to her best friend and answered, "Yes, Hope?"

"I see Killigan!" Hope said while pointing to a hilltop from across the golf course of the country club.

Tara looked in the direction of where to Hope was pointing to and saw Killigan.

"I think I know a way to stop him," Hope said.

"But, Hope, we are suppose to evacuate the country club members," Tara reminded.

"I know," Hope said. "But, I'm gonna give Kim a hand regardless."

"Ok, so what's your plan?"

"I just need a golf ball and a golf club."

Tara looked around noticed a bag full of golf clubs laying on the ground, a lone golf ball, and a fallen tee nearby. She ran over to it, picked up the bag, the tee, and the golf ball and brought them back to Hope.

"Thanks, Tara," Hope said with a smile. She then took the golf tee, stuck it into the ground in front of her, and put the golf ball on it. Afterward, she pulled out a driver club from the bag and got into golf stance. Hope raised her club, smirked, and shouted, "FOUR!" She then swung and hit the ball with all her might. The ball went up into the air and towards Killigan. The ball hit the rogue golfer on the back of his head, causing him to fall forward.

"Wow," Tara commented in amazement. "I didn't know you could play golf."

Hope smiled, "looks like a few weeks of golf lessons I took when I was a little girl have paid off."

"Come on, let's go find the others," Tara said.

Soon, Tara and Hope ran off to the nearest golf cart, climbed on, and drove off to find their friends.

* * *

After Killigan hit the ground, Anna noticed her adoptive parents regain consciousness and rubbing their heads. She ran over to them and asked, "are you guys, okay?"

Kim nodded, "I'm alright, but my head is gonna be a little sore."

"Ditto," Ron groaned.

Kim and Ron soon noticed an unconscious Killigan.

Kim pressed the call button on her Kimmunicator and said, "Wade, Killigan is unconscious, time to have the authorities come and take him away."

* * *

After Killigan was taken into custody, the members of Team Possible stayed for dinner at the country club.

"To another successful mission," Kim announced as she raised her glass of soda.

The other Team Possible members raised their glasses of soda and tapped them together.

After pulling back their glasses and taking a sip, Ron spoke, "that was an interesting mission."

"Me using a dance cane to battle Killigan close quarters," Anna added.

"And me using my golfing skills to knock out that crazed golfer," Hope added.

"And who new my best friend had a hidden talent for golfing?" Tara said in amazement.

"We all have hidden potential," Ron pointed out.

"That we do, Ronnie, that we do," Kim agreed. "Now, let's finish dinner and head back to the hotel. We want to be able to get enough sleep for when we resume our trip to Balcorn State tomorrow."

With that said, the team went back to eating dinner.

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N: Looks like Team Possible has once again battled the forces of evil. But the mission against Fukushima has left more questions than answers. Why did Fukushima deliberately give up the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer? You'll find out.

Also, the name, Balcorn State University is similar to that of the real life, Alcorn State University. I'm trying to avoid using names of real life colleges if possible. Same with towns, cities, hotels, restaurants, etc. The only exception in this one was Knoxville, Tennessee.

Also, the riff walk, the Cincinnati, the shuffles, and the twirls are all tap dance moves.

Also, you were probably wondering why there were six buses instead of two. After reading about the sizes of college football teams, cheer teams, and bands, I decided to have six buses (two for each team). I changed the part to where Davis mentioned two buses in the previous chapter.

If you are wondering why the names of the previous chapters have different names is that I couldn't really come up with names for those chapters. But, now I have come up with names for those chapters.

And up next is the first football game between HRU and Balcorn State. Who will win? Who will lose? You'll find out.

Please leave a comment or review


	9. Chapter 9: The Game's Afootball

Chapter 9: The Game's Afootball

Disclaimer: all the characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

The next day, September 1st, at 1:00 pm, the buses and the Sloth have arrived at Balcorn State University in Norman, Mississippi.

"Well, here we are," Kim announced as she, Ron, and Anna climbed out of the Sloth after parking in an empty parking space.

Kim walked around the front of the Sloth and took Ron's left hand into her right hand and they, along with Anna, were about to met up with the cheer and football teams when…

"Kimmie," the voice of Ann was heard.

"Ronnie," the voice of Jenn was heard.

Kim, Ron, and Anna smiled when they saw Ann and Jenn walk up to them with smiles on their faces.

"Hey, Mom," Kim waved to her mother.

"Hi, Mom," Ron waved to his mother.

"Hey, Nana and Grandma," Anna waved to both Ann and Jenn.

The two mothers walked up to their kids and granddaughter and gave them hugs.

"It's great to see you two," Kim commented, after the hugs subsided.

"And it's great to see you three," Jenn commented.

Kim soon noticed a few family members absent and asked her mom, "Where's everyone else?"

"They're at the hotel we are staying at," Ann replied to her daughter's question. "They'll be here in less than an hour."

Ron suddenly had a bad thought and frowned, "I just hope Dad, Kim's Dad, is not plotting to..."

Kim frowned and rolled her eyes, "Ron, Dad is doing no such thing."

Ann's smile faded, "Ron, I can assure you that your father-in-law loves you and will not send you into a black hole."

"Even after seeing that video of me and KP kissing under that tree?"

"Exactly."

"Hey, Kim, Ron?" The voice of Betty was heard.

Kim, Ron, their parents and Anna looked to see Betty and Valerie walk up to them.

"Who are you girls?" Ann asked.

"Mom," Kim spoke up, getting her mother's attention. "This is Betty Arnold and Valerie Piper. The former cheer captain and former cheer co-captain."

"Former?" Ann asked, confused.

"We got into a fight," Betty answered Ann's question.

"Which you started," Valerie said to Betty.

Betty rolled her eyes before saying, "It got us demoted, benched, and Kim promoted to cheer captain."

Ann and Jenn gasped at what they just heard.

"Kimmie?" Ann asked her daughter.

Kim turned to her mother, "Yes, Mom?"

"You're the new cheer captain?"

Kim smiled, "That's right."

"And I'm playing on the starting lineup," Ron added with a smile.

"Starting lineup?" Jenn asked Ron in disbelief.

"Kimmie, why didn't you and Ron tell us that you are now cheer captain and Ron is on the starting line-up?" Ann asked her daughter.

Kim and Ron giggled before saying, "This is our way of telling you."

Kim smirked and looked at Ron, "Jinx, you owe me a soda after the game."

"Aw man," Ron groaned.

"Kim, Ron," Betty spoke up, getting the attention of the Possible/Stoppable family members present.

"Yes, Betty?" Kim and Ron answered in unison, not calling a jinx.

"Coaches Stennis and Davis sent us here to tell you two that it's time to get ready for the game."

Kim nodded before she and Ron turned back to their daughter and mothers.

"We'll see you guys later," Ron said with a wave.

"We'll see you two after the game," Anna waved back. "We love you."

"We love you too," Kim replied.

"Bye," Ann, Jenn, and Anna said at once, not calling a jinx.

"Bye," Kim and Ron said at once, not calling a jinx.

Soon, Kim and Ron followed Betty and Valerie, and met up with the Hudson River cheer and football teams.

* * *

Kim finished putting on her Hudson River cheer outfit in the women's locker room for visiting teams. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. The outfit she was wearing looked like the one she wore during her Senior Year of High School, only this had no sleeves and was blue and white. There was also the abbreviation, HRU, written in blue text on the upper white part of the cheer outfit's top below the neckline on the front.

"Kim?" The voice of Tara was heard.

Kim, with a smile still on her face, turned to her right and saw Tara with a smile on her face and wearing her cheer outfit.

"Hey, Tara," Kim waved.

"How does it feel to be wearing a cheer outfit again?" Tara asked.

"It feels great," Kim commented.

"Gonna be cheering with your new look?" Tara asked, noticing Kim's hair in a flowing ponytail held back by a blue elastic hair band that was the same shade of blue as her cheer outfit.

Kim nodded, "I sure am."

Tara looked down at Kim's left hand and frowned when she noticed that her friend wasn't wearing her wedding and engagement rings.

Kim's smile faded when she noticed Tara's frown and asked, "What's wrong?"

"You're not wearing your rings," Tara replied.

Kim looked at her left hand before looking back at Tara, "I don't wanna lose them and/or attract any attention away from the game. I told Ron not to wear his wedding ring to the game either."

Tara nodded, "I now know what you mean, Kim. And you two don't wear your rings on missions either?"

Kim shook her head, "Nope."

"Everyone may I have your attention please!" The voice of Coach Stennis was heard.

Everyone in the locker room turned their attention to the Hudson River cheer coach as she walked into the locker room.

"Gather around," Stennis said.

The cheerleaders walked up to Stennis and gathered around her before she spoke again, "Everyone, today is our first game. It may be the first, but if Hudson River wins this game it will be a big morale booster for the football team, us, and our school. I am confident that today, we will cheer on the Hudson River football team to victory." She then looked squarely at Betty and Valerie, who were standing next to each other. "Even though I had to demote and bench the previous cheer captain and co-captain." She then turned to Kim and smiled. "I believe that our new cheer captain will do great in leading us." She then turned to the rest of the team as her face turned serious before asking, "Any questions?"

Noticing that no hands were raised, Stennis nodded, "Very well, let's go!"

Soon enough, Stennis and the cheer team ran out of the locker room.

* * *

In the men's locker room for visiting teams, Ron finished putting on his football uniform. It looked like the one he wore during his senior year of High School, only with different colors and a few different features. The jersey he was wearing was blue and white, mostly white. Also, Ron's last name was on the back of the jersey in blue straight text above the number 7, which was also blue. The helmet was light grey with a 1-inch wide white stripe between two 1-inch wide blue stripes going down the middle and had a blue facemask. The helmet also had the Hudson River University logo on both sides. The logo itself was a blue, light grey, and white picture of a wildcat's head facing forward with the abbreviation, HRU, written in white letters with blue outlining each letter and in straight text, beneath it.

"Hey, Ron," the voice of Frank was heard.

Ron turned to his left and saw Frank and waved, "Hey, dude."

"Is the new quarterback ready to play?" Frank asked.

Ron became nervous, "I-I-I…"

Frank put his right hand on Ron's left shoulder pad and said, "It's okay, dude, I feel the same way."

After Frank pulled his hand away, Ron spoke, "It's just that, being a quarterback, I have a lot of weight on my shoulders, and I don't mean my shoulder pads."

Frank chuckled before speaking, "I know, but I'm sure you can do this."

"Everyone may I have your attention please!" The voice of Coach Davis was heard.

Everyone in the locker room turned their attention to the Hudson River football coach as he walked into the locker room.

"Gather around," Davis said.

The football players walked over and gathered around Davis before he spoke, "This is the moment we've been training for, our first game. But it won't be an easy one, The Balcorn State Yellow Jackets are a tough team. But I am confident, we will win this. Especially, with Ron Stoppable and Frank Arnold on our side. It was a real shame that the previous quarterback, Thomas Scott, got sick as a result of Alex Walker's attempt to poison Stoppable with ipecac. But, I believe Stoppable, who volunteered to fill in for Scott, has what it takes to lead us to victory." Davis then turned to Ron and Frank. "Stoppable, Arnold, if we win the toss, choose to receive." Davis turned his attention back to everyone else and asked, "Are there any questions, comments, concerns?"

Seeing no hands being raised Davis nodded, "Very well, now let's go out there and win this game and give Ron Stoppable the best birthday of his life, today is his 18th birthday!"

With that said, Davis and the rest of the team ran out of the locker room.

* * *

High above in the press box overlooking the stadium, broadcasters, Jake Anderson and Charlie Wheeler commenced with broadcasting.

"Welcome everybody to the opening game of the season," Jake began. "This is Jake Anderson and Charlie Wheeler, bringing you live broadcast of Wildcats' football. Today the Hudson River Wildcats take on the Balcorn State Yellow Jackets."

Charlie joined in, "It's a beautiful day and we are looking at an interesting game. Even though Coach Davis of Hudson River had lost some of his best players after graduation, he still has a couple of his best left. What's more, is that he has a new player who may be considered the best of the best."

"Ron Stoppable," Jake added, "a.k.a.: Mad Dog."

"Here come the Hudson River cheerleaders," Charlie announced. "What's more, is that the cheer captain is none other than, Kim Stoppable, the lovely wife of Ron Stoppable. She became the new cheer captain when the previous captain, Betty Arnold, got into a fight with co-captain, Valerie Piper. This resulted in them getting demoted, benched, and Kim being promoted."

"And Betty and Valerie aren't the only ones who've been punished," Jake added. "Center player, Alex Walker, has been suspended until further notice when he tried to force Ron Stoppable out of playing by getting him to drink Gatorade laced with ipecac. But, Hudson River quarterback, Thomas Scott, ended up drinking the tainted Gatorade instead."

"And Stoppable stepped in for Scott when the quarterback was deemed unfit to play," Charlie added before announcing, "And here come the Hudson River Wildcats." He soon noticed Kim blow Ron a kiss and asked, "Jake, did Kim just blow Ron a kiss?"

"It sure looked like it, Charlie," Jake replied.

"Speaking of kisses," Charlie spoke, again. "There's also the story about that video of Kim and Ron kissing under a tree."

"Let's hope that embarrassing video of them doesn't affect their performance in today's game."

"Judging from what I've heard and what I'm seeing, I don't think those two are letting an embarrassing video ruin their performance."

Jake soon noticed a small hairless pink rodent at the Gatorade bubbler by the Hudson River sidelines.

"Charlie, is that a naked-mole rat I see by the Gatorade bubbler by the Hudson River sidelines?" Jake asked, pointing to what he was looking at.

"Yes, that's Ron Stoppable's pet naked-mole rat, Rufus," Charlie replied.

"Wow, this is going to be an interesting game," Jake commented.

Both Jake and Charlie laughed at this.

* * *

The Hudson River cheer team ran out of the entryway. Coach Stennis stepped off to the side as the cheerleaders went from running to doing forward hand springs. Six of the cheerleaders formed two pyramids, three cheerleaders each, next to each other. Two other cheerleaders took position behind the two pyramids, turned to face each other, and kneeled. Finally, Kim Stoppable ran up to the kneeling cheerleaders and they launched her into the air. Kim landed on top with her legs spread out, turning the two pyramids into one. The two cheerleaders that launched Kim into the air quickly split up and each took a position near a corner of the pyramid.

Soon, all the cheerleaders cheered, "H-U-S-O-N, R-I-V-E-R, GO, HUDSON RIVER!"

Just then, Coach Davis and the Hudson River football team ran out onto the field.

Kim saw Ron and blew him a kiss.

Ron saw this, smiled, and waved back before he and the football team began warmups.

* * *

Later, Ron and Frank walked up to the Balcorn Team captain and co-captain in the middle of the field for the coin toss. The coin toss was made. Balcorn won the toss and chose to receive.

* * *

After the toss, Ron and Frank walked back to the Hudson River sidelines and to the Gatorade bubbler.

"Rufus?" Ron asked, getting the naked-mole rat's attention. "Two Gatorades, please."

Rufus nodded before grabbing two cups, filling them up individually, and setting them out for Ron and Frank on the table the bubbler was on.

Ron and Frank each picked up a cup.

"Thanks, little buddy," Ron said with a smile.

Rufus smiled and nodded, "you're welcome."

Ron and Frank walked over to the bench, sat down and watched the kickoff.

"Ron, pardon me for asking but, is it alright to be having a naked mole-rat serve Gatorade?" Frank asked.

Ron nodded, "Coach Davis is alright with it. He needed a Gatorade boy, and thought Rufus would be perfect for the job. Now, let's drink our Gatorades, we could be up at any time."

Frank nodded before he and Ron went on to drinking their Gatorades.

* * *

A couple minutes later, Balcorn scored a touchdown, and a one-point conversion soon after.

Frank put on his helmet and he and most of the Hudson River offensive players walked onto the field for the kickoff. Since Ron was the quarterback, he wasn't required to be part of the receiving team.

Ron watched as the kickoff commenced. The ball flew into the air and landed into Frank's waiting arms. Frank made a run for the end zone on Balcorn's end of the field, only to be brought down at the 50 yard line.

Ron put on his helmet and joined up with the rest of the Hudson River offense players as they huddled up.

"Okay," Ron began. "Let's sting these yellow jackets. Fake to Rico, lateral to Frank, sweep left, on three."

The huddle broke and the players took their positions.

Ron made the call and the play began. The center player snapped the ball into Ron's hands. Ron took two steps back before faking the ball to Rico and lateraling it to Frank. Frank caught the ball and ran 10 yards toward the end zone before being brought down by a linebacker.

Frank got back up and the team huddled up, again.

"Okay," Ron spoke, "Hand off to Frank, lateral to Rico, slant left, on two."

The players got into position.

Ron made the call and the center player snapped the ball into Ron's hands. Ron took two steps back before handing the ball off to Frank who then lateraled it to Rico. Rico caught the ball and made a run for the end zone. During the run, he managed to fit through a nice little hole between a linebacker and the linemen. After evading those players, he put on some speed and made it to the 10 yard line before being brought down by a safety.

Rico got back up and rejoined the Hudson River players before they huddled up.

"Good job, guys," Ron said with a smile. His face quickly turned serious as he looked at the other players. "Okay, hand off to Doris, lateral to Frank, sweep left, on two."

The players broke the huddle and got into position.

Ron made the call and the play commenced. The center player snapped the ball into Ron's hands. Ron handed the ball of to Doris who then lateraled it to Frank. Frank caught the ball and started his run for the end zone when he quickly noticed players converging on him. He quickly noticed Joey running into the end zone with his hands open. Frank quickly tossed the ball high into the air towards Joey before being tackled. The ball flew into Joey's hands and a touchdown was made.

The fans of Hudson River in the crowd cheered at the sight of the touchdown.

Soon after, the extra point was made and it brought the score 7-7.

* * *

Later in the game, It was almost the end of the first half and the score was 28-20. So far, since Hudson river's first touchdown and one-point conversion, there was another touchdown with another one-point conversion and two field goals. But despite their best efforts, Hudson River was hardly a match for Balcorn.

"Well it looks like things aren't looking so good for Hudson River," Jake commented.

Charlie nodded, "I agree with you, Jake, despite their best efforts, Hudson River is getting beaten pretty badly."

"And some are guessing that Ron Stoppable maybe the cause," Jake mentioned. "After all, he was only a quarterback briefly during his early football days in high school."

"I highly doubt it, Jake," Charlie said. "Ron has been doing good. I think it's the Yellow Jackets who are the culprits."

"Could be Charlie, could be."

* * *

Ron and the offensive team gathered in a huddle.

"Okay, we only have less than a minute left before halftime, We all know we wanna get this right. Lateral to Frank, sweep left, on one."

The team took their positions at the 30 yard line near Balcorn's end where the previous play ended.

As soon as Ron made the call, the center player snapped the ball into Ron's hands. Ron then lateraled the ball off to Frank who then caught the ball and made a run down the field toward the end-zone. Frank quickly saw Joey at the 15 yard line with his hands open. He threw the ball into the air with all his might before being tackled by a cornerback. Joey caught the ball before he was brought down by a safety.

Joey and Frank got back up and rejoined the players of his team in a huddle as the referees moved the flags to the 15 yard line.

"Good job, guys," Ron said to the wide receiver before looking at the team, "Fake to Frank, lateral to Doris, sweep right, on one."

The team broke the huddle and got into position.

After the call was made, the center player snapped the ball into Ron's hands. Ron faked the ball to Frank before lateraling it to Doris. Doris caught the ball and managed to move up field and make his way past the Balcorn players converging on him, and score a touchdown. The crowd of Hudson River fans went wild at the sight.

Afterward, a two-point conversion was made and Hudson River was tied with Balcorn, again. Only this time, it was: 28-28.

* * *

Later, it has come down to the last five seconds of the fourth quarter. The score was 41-38 in Balcorn's favor.

"Well, we have one last chance to sting these guys," Ron said to his teammates while they were in a huddle. "Hand off to Doris, lateral to Frank, sweep left, on two."

The team broke the huddle and took their positions at the 20 yard line near Balcorn's end of the field where the previous play ended.

Ron made the call and the play began. The center player snapped the ball into Ron's waiting hands. Ron took two steps back and handed the ball off to Doris who then lateraled the ball to Frank. Frank caught the ball before making a run for the end zone. He soon noticed, Joey near the end zone and threw the ball to him, only for the ball to get intercepted by another Balcorn player. The player then made a run for the end zone on Hudson River's end of the field. Frank soon noticed the Balcorn player with the ball about to run by him. Frank smirked, stepped aside, put his right foot out, and tripped the Balcorn player, causing him to fall to the ground.

"SERVES YOU RIGHT!" Frank shouted to the player he tripped.

But before realizing what he just said, it was too late. Whistles were blown, a flag was thrown, and a referee spoke to the people in the stadium, "Unsportsmanlike conduct, Hudson River, number 13 Arnold. Final score Balcorn 41, Hudson River 38!"

Frank soon heard the Hudson River crowd booing and Coach Davis running up to him.

"ARNOLD, INSIDE, NOW!" Davis shouted.

Frank nodded before following Davis into the field house.

* * *

Kim and the other cheerleaders knew that the game was drawing to a close and Balcorn was on top, again. They watched as the center player snapped the ball into Ron's hands before Ron handed the ball off to Doris who then lateraled it to Frank. The cheerleaders saw Frank catch the ball and made a dash for the end zone on Balcorn's end of the field. They soon noticed Frank throwing the ball to Joey, who was close to the end zone, only for it to get intercepted by a player from the opposing team. Soon, the Balcorn player that intercepted the ball made a run for the end zone on Hudson River's end of the field only to be tripped by Frank.

"SERVES YOU RIGHT!" Frank shouted to the player he tripped.

Kim and the other cheerleaders soon heard whistles and saw a flag get thrown before hearing one of the referees speak, "Unsportsmanlike conduct, Hudson River, number 13 Arnold. Final score Balcorn 41, Hudson River 38!"

Kim soon noticed Ron with a defeated look on his face.

"I'm so sorry, Ronnie," Kim mouthed before a tear came down her left cheek.

She then heard the Hudson River crowd booing and noticed Coach Davis running up to Frank and shouting, "ARNOLD, INSIDE, NOW!"

Frank nodded before he followed Davis into the field house.

 _T_ _o Be Continued..._

* * *

A/N: Well, sadly, the Wildcats have lost the game. How will Ron deal with this defeat? What will happen to Frank? You'll find out next chapter.

I did my best to describe the football plays as best I could. But, like I said, I'm not an expert on football. I don't even know anything about those codes quarterbacks spew before saying: hut. That's why I wrote stuff like, "Ron made the call and the play began" around the beginning of every play Hudson River pulled off. If you know anything about these calls, please, feel free to PM me. I may decide to add them into this chapter and I'll credit whoever helped me in an author's note in the next chapter.

I also did my best to describe the pyramid Kim and the cheerleaders pulled off. I'm not an expert when it comes to cheerleading either.

I also did my best in describing Ron's football uniform and Kim's cheer outfit. I know I have hardly described them earlier in the story, but the thought of describing their uniforms never occurred to me then.

Another thing, when it came to describing the logo on Ron's football helmet. The Hudson River University logo is based on that of the logo for the University of New Hampshire, whose mascot is also a Wildcat.

And Spoiler: the Hudson River football uniforms are mostly white for away games and are mostly blue for home games.

The title of the chapter is a play on the book, _"The Game's Afoot."_

Please feel free to leave a comment or review.


	10. Chapter 10: Happy Birthday, Ronnie

Chapter 10: Happy Birthday, Ronnie

Disclaimer: All characters of the TV show: Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

Ron walked into the field house with the rest of his team with his head down and a depressed look on his face.

 _"I can't believe it!"_ Ron groaned in thought. _"We lost, and it's all my fault!"_

He then noticed nobody coming down upon him for the loss of the game.

"Why isn't anyone coming down upon me for costing us the game?" Ron demanded.

"Because you didn't cost us the game," Rico said as he walked up to Ron's left shoulder. "It was Frank who cost us the game. He failed to notice that Balcorn player near Joey about to intercept the ball."

"Rico's right, Ron," Joey agreed as he walked up to Ron's right shoulder. "You had nothing to do with us losing the game. If anyone comes down upon you, thinking that you were the reason we lost, then they are idiots."

"We have your back all the way, Ron," Rico added.

Ron smiled a little, "Thanks, guys."

The Hudson River football team soon entered the men's locker room for visiting teams and gathered around Coach Davis.

Davis sighed, "Well, unfortunately, we lost today. We played great, but Balcorn came out on top. However, we didn't forfeit this game. For one reason, and that was Stoppable filling in for Scott when the latter was poisoned by Walker. For those of you who think that Stoppable is the reason we lost, you're wrong." Davis then turned to Frank. "Arnold made the unwise decision of throwing a forward pass that made the ball prone to interception." He then turned back to the other players. "I also have a few announcements to make. I have decided to permanently suspend Walker for the ipecac incident; I'm demoting Arnold, as well as benching him a couple games for his failed pass to Daniels, as well as taunting a football player; I'm moving Stoppable up as my main running back; and we are traveling home by plane."

All the football players went wide-eyed, including Frank and Ron.

 _"I was afraid that loser would take my place as main running back,"_ Frank groaned in thought.

"Any questions?" Davis asked.

Ron raised his right hand.

"Yes, Stoppable?" Davis said, noticing Ron with his hand raised.

Ron lowered his hand before asking, "Me, be your main running back?"

Davis nodded, "Yes, Stoppable, you are now my main running back."

"I just cost us the game and you are promoting me?" Ron asked in disbelief.

Davis shook his head, "You didn't cost us the game, Stoppable, the plays you pulled off were perfect." He then nodded, "And yes, I'm promoting you."

"A-a-are you sure?" Rona asked.

"I'm positive," Davis said before smiling. "I'm proud of you for all that you have done. Like, when Walker rendered Scott from being able to play, I felt like we were gonna have to forfeit. But, you stepped up and filled in for the only quarterback I had and that enabled us to play. Yes, we lost the game, but better to have played and lost than never to have played at all. You can also consider this promotion as my birthday present to you."

Ron smiled, "Thanks, Coach, I won't let you down."

Davis walked up to Ron and patted him on the back, "I know you won't, son, I have faith in you."

Before Davis could turn back to the rest of his team Ron spoke again, "Another question."

"Yes, Stoppable?"

"We're flying back by airplane?"

Davis nodded, "Yes. The reason we traveled by bus the entire trip to Balcorn was because the Wildcat's private jet, a Boeing 767, was undergoing repairs. It is now operational and waiting for us at the Jackson Municipal Airport in Jackson, Mississippi."

Davis turned back to the rest of the team and asked, "Any more questions?"

Noticing no hands being raised he nodded, "Very well, now hit the showers and get changed, we leave in a couple hours."

After that was said, the Hudson River football players hit the showers.

* * *

Later, Ron walked out of the men's locker room and saw Kim waiting for him with a concerned look on her face.

"KP?" Ron asked.

Kim held out her arms, ran up to Ron, and hugged him.

Ron returned the hug before Kim asked, "Ronnie, are you okay?"

"KP, I'm so sorry about the game," Ron said as they broke the hug.

"Don't be, Ronnie," Kim said. "You did great."

Ron sighed, "I know, and what's more is that Coach Davis moved me up as his main running back."

Kim's gasped, smiled, and pulled Ron in for a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, Ronnie, I'm so proud of you!" She squealed in excitement.

"K…Kim, air…" Ron gasped.

Kim let go of Ron and said, "I'm so sorry, Ronnie, I'm just so happy that you've been promoted."

"Frank was demoted and benched for his actions at the end of the game and I was moved up to his former position," Ron pointed out.

Kim crossed her arms, "Serves him right."

"Hey, guys," the voice of Tara was heard.

Kim and Ron looked to see Tara and Hope walk up to them.

"Hey Tara, hey Hope," Kim waved.

"Hey, guys," Ron added.

Tara looked at Ron and spoke with sympathy, "I'm so sorry about the game."

"It stinks," Ron groaned. "But the good news is that, Coach Davis didn't chew me out. Instead, he demoted and benched Frank and moved me up to the main running back position."

Tara and Hope gasped in unison.

"You've been promoted?" Tara asked.

Ron nodded, "Yes, which means that I'm gonna be having a lot of weight on my shoulders. More weight than the shoulder pads I normally wear during practices and games."

"Ronnie," Kim spoke up, getting Ron's attention. "I believe you can do this. Look at me, I'm the cheer captain, and I prevailed despite the heavy weight on my shoulders."

"Yeah, Ron, you can do this," Hope added.

"We will be rooting for you no matter what," Tara added.

Ron turned to Tara and Hope and sighed, "Okay."

Kim cupped Ron's cheeks, turned him to face her, got up on her tiptoes, and gave him a peck on the lips.

After pulling away, she spoke, "That's my, Ronnie. Now, let's go out and celebrate your birthday with the fam."

"Maybe we should let our coaches know that we will be celebrating my birthday and that we will see them at practice Monday," Ron suggested.

"That won't be necessary," Hope spoke up to Ron. Kim and Ron turned to Hope as she continued. "I had, Wade, inform the coaches that you two were gonna go and celebrate your birthday and that you two will meet them at practice Monday."

Ron smiled, "Thanks, Hope."

"Do you and Tara wanna come with?" Kim asked Hope.

Hope smiled and nodded, "Of course. I also informed the coaches that Tara and I may be attending Ron's birthday party as well."

"Badical," Kim and Ron commented in unison. Kim had thoughts of calling a jinx, but decided not to since it was Ron's birthday.

"Now, come on," Kim spoke again. "Let's go find the fam and celebrate Ron's birthday."

With that said, Kim, Ron, Tara, and Hope walked out of the field house and set off to find the rest of the Possible/Stoppable family.

* * *

A minute after Kim, Ron, and their friends walked off, Frank walked out of the men's locker room with his head down. He felt ashamed of himself for all that has happened: him passing a ball only for it to get intercepted, taunting a football player he tripped, losing his position as main running back, and worst of all: costing his team the game.

"Ahem," the voice of Frank's sister, Betty, was heard.

Frank looked up to see Betty with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"Bro, we need to talk," She said in a serious tone.

Frank nodded before he and Betty walked out of the field house and found a quiet place behind a dumpster.

"What the heck were you thinking?!" Betty demanded.

"Betty, I just threw caution overboard," Frank replied defensively.

Betty crossed her arms, again, "Well, that was unwise of you to do that."

"It was," Frank agreed. "And it got me demoted, benched, and Stoppable promoted."

Betty went wide-eyed, "You mean…"

Frank nodded, "Yeah, sis, I mean."

Betty rolled her eyes, "I knew that Kim and Ron would outrank both of us sooner or later, but not this soon. What's worse, thanks to your actions, we won't be able to have that victory party we were planning to use to split Kim and Ron up.

"How about if the party was meant to celebrate Ron's birthday?" Frank suggested. "Today's his 18th birthday and we could try and throw him a belated birthday party for him tomorrow or on some other day."

Betty sighed and shook her head, "I don't think people would wanna attend a party put on by someone who cost his football team a game, got demoted, and benched."

Frank sighed and nodded, "I hear you, sis. Look's like I'll have to become the hero of a game in order for us to have a party."

"Unless we can think up another way to split Kim and Ron up."

"Let's get to the buses; we don't wanna miss the flight back to Broy."

"I'm right behind ya, bro."

Soon, Frank and Betty walked off to the buses.

* * *

Later, the Possible/Stoppable family, as well as Tara and Hope, were eating at a local restaurant in Norman. It was a pizza parlor with an interior that had an Italian like atmosphere, the tables their had red and white checkered table cloths, and there was a brick oven in the kitchen where the pizza gets cooked.

While there, Kim, Ron, Tara, and Hope sat at a table by the windows while the other Possible/Stoppable family members sat at a couple other tables elsewhere in the restaurant.

"Ronnie, what's wrong?" Kim asked her husband.

"You haven't even touched your pizza," Tara added with concern.

Ron didn't respond, he remained silent, and still looking down at his untouched peperoni and cheese pizza.

Kim snapped her fingers in front of Ron to try and get his attention, but to no avail.

Kim rolled her eyes, "Ron, you gotta stop dwelling on the game."

"I know, Kim," Ron answered while still looking down at his pizza. "I'm just afraid that when we get back to Hudson River people will come down upon me for the loss of the game. I mean, quarterbacks play a key role in football after all."

Kim shook her head, "No, no, it was Frank that cost us the game."

"Kim's right, Ron," Tara agreed. "I'm sure that word of the mistake Frank made around the end of the game has gotten out and people will know not to give you any grief."

Ron nodded, "Okay."

"Good," Kim spoke up. "Now, be happy and eat your pizza."

Ron nodded before giving a small smile and eating his pizza.

* * *

Later, the Possible/Stoppable family, as well as Tara and Hope, switched to sitting at a bigger table. The time has come for birthday cake. A couple waiters brought out a couple birthday cakes to go around for the Possible/Stoppable family, as well as Tara and Hope. One of the cakes had lit number-shaped candles representing, 18, and was placed in front of Ron, who was sitting at one end of the table.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU," the Possible/Stoppable family, along with Tara and Hope, sang to Ron. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU. HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR, RON, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

Ron blew out the candles after the song ended and everyone around him clapped.

After the clapping subsided, Kim, who was sitting to Ron's right, asked, "So, what did you wish for, Ronnie?"

Ron shook his head, "I'm sorry, KP, that's a secret."

Kim frowned, "You wished that we won the game, didn't you?"

Ron shook his head, "Nah, I've come to grips with that. I just wished that we will win next week's game."

"Ronnie, don't worry," Kim assured her husband. "I'm sure we will win next week's game."

"Yeah, Dad," Anna, who was sitting to Ron's left, spoke up. "I'm sure that next week's game will be a, piece of cake."

Everyone at the table laughed at Anna's joke before serving themselves some delicious chocolate Mousse cake; Ron's favorite.

* * *

After eating some cake, the time has come for Ron to open up the gifts his friends and family got him.

Kim presented Ron with a flat 10x12 inch present.

"Happy Birthday, Ronnie," Kim said with a smile after handing the present to her husband.

Ron then opened the present to find a digital photo frame.

"Press the button on the back of it," Kim instructed.

Ron found the button on the back and pressed it.

The screen turned on and Ron saw a picture of himself and Kim at their Junior Prom for a few seconds before it changed into a picture of them at the Annual Middleton High School Homecoming Dance.

"It's a new cyber scrap book," Kim pointed out. "Like the one I gave you for Christmas a couple years back, only this one includes photos of us as a couple and you can put it on a desk, table, nightstand, etcetera."

Ron smiled and commented, "It's badical, thanks KP."

Kim leaned over and kissed Ron on the cheek before saying, "You're welcome."

After Kim pulled away, Tara, who was sitting between Anna and James, got up from her seat, and walked up to Ron with a flat 16x20 inch present.

"Here you go, Ron," Tara said with a smile after handing Ron the present. "It's from me and Hope."

Ron opened the present to find a framed photograph of the entire Middleton High School cheer squad from their Sophomore year of High School. He also saw himself in front of the squad, W-sitting, and holding his Mad Dog mascot head in front of his stomach with his hands. Ron smiled a little, still remembering when he was the Middleton High School mascot.

"Ron?" Tara asked, bringing Ron back to reality.

Ron looked at Tara, "It's a picture of the entire cheer squad while I was the Middleton Mad Dog."

Tara smiled and nodded, "It is." She then rubbed the back of her neck with her right hand. "And to be honest, excluding Bonnie, the entire squad admired your potential of being the Middleton Mad Dog."

"B-b-but you guys couldn't stand my actions," Ron pointed out. "Especially, the mouth foam."

Tara frowned and shook her head, "Except for the times you've gotten mouth foam all over us, we've lied to avoid Bonnie's ridicule."

"But with Bonnie not around," Hope, who was sitting between Kim and Jenn, spoke up.

"We can finally say how special you really are," Tara and Hope said in perfect unison, not calling a jinx.

Ron smiled, "Thanks, Tara and Hope."

Tara then walked back to her seat as James, who sat between Tara and Ann, got up and walked over to Ron with a present the size of a one-inch think rectangular DVD case.

Ron turned to James before the latter handed out the present to him and said, "Here you go, Ronald, it's from me and your mother-in-law."

"Thanks, Dad," Ron said with a smile.

He then opened the present and went wide-eyed, "The entire Captain Constellation Series?"

Kim rolled her eyes since she couldn't stand that show.

James nodded, "Mmm hmm, your mother-in-law and I know how much you love that show."

"Thanks, Dad," Ron said, still smiling.

James walked back to his seat as Jenn, who was sitting between Hope and Glenn, got up from her seat and walked over to her son, holding a really tiny box.

Ron saw her coming and Jenn handed the present to him.

"It's from your father and I," Jenn said with a smile on her face.

Ron opened the present to find a key.

"A key?" Ron asked, confused.

Jenn smiled, "It's the key to your new car."

Ron went wide-eyed, "New car?"

"Your mother and I figured, why get you a new scooter when we could get you a new car," Glenn, who sat between Jenn and Hana, added as he got up from his seat and walked up to Jenn's left side.

"What does the new car look like?" Ron asked.

Glenn pulled out a picture from his pocket, unfolded it, and handed it to his son.

Ron looked at the picture to see a modified Ford Explorer.

"Wow," Ron commented with a smile. "This is incredible."

"Wade, Jim and Tim modified it after we bought it," Glenn added. "It has the same bells and whistles as the Sloth, only without rocket engines."

"There was no room for the rocket engines," Jim, who was sitting between Ann and Tim, spoke up.

"And we felt like you might crash it, Ron," Tim added.

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "It's all cool. I'm not ready for a car with rocket engines anyway."

"We'll show you how it works when…" Jim spoke again.

"Thanksgiving break comes up," Tim added.

Ron smiled, "I will be looking forward to it."

"Consider the modifications as a birthday present from me, Tim, and Wade," Jim added.

Ron nodded before he turned to his father and asked, "Can you please hold on to the key for me until Thanksgiving break, Dad?"

Glenn nodded before taking the key into his right hand, "I will, son."

Glenn and Jenn walked back to their seats before the group decided to go for a second helping of cake.

* * *

Later, the Possible/Stoppable family gathered outside the restaurant to say goodbye to Kim, Ron, and their friends.

"Bye, Moms and Dads," Kim waved, referring to both her parents and in-laws.

"Bye Kimmie, bye Ronald," James waved to his daughter and son-in-law.

"Bye, Kimmie and Ron," Ann added.

"Bye, Ronald and Kimberly," Glenn added.

"We will miss you two," Jenn added.

"Why mus brudder leave?" Hana asked.

Jenn looked down at Hana in her arms, "They have to go back to college."

"This so tanks," Hana groaned.

"I know, but you will see Ronnie and Kim again this Thanksgiving."

The parents then turned to Tara and Hope.

"We'll see you two later as well," Jenn said with a wave.

"Bye, Tara and Hope," Glenn waved.

"Bye Tara, bye Hope," Ann waved.

"We wish you four a safe journey back to Broy," James added.

"Bye, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable," Tara replied.

"And Doctors Possible," Hope added.

The parents backed away so Jim and Tim could say their goodbyes.

"Bye, Kim and Ron," Jim waved.

"We will see you two Thanksgiving," Tim added.

"And Ron and I will see you Tweebs then," Kim said with a smile.

Jim and Tim turned to Tara and Hope.

"And we will see you two later as well," Jim waved.

Tara and Hope waved back.

"Bye, Jim and Tim," Tara said.

"Keep up being the Pep Puppies," Hope added.

Jim and Tim did dog howls before saying, "We will."

They backed away so Anna could say her goodbyes.

"Bye, Mom and Dad," Anna waved with a sad look on her face. "I love you."

"Bye, Anna," Kim waved back with a sad look as well.

"Bye, AC," Ron added with a sad look.

The three then joined together in a hug.

After breaking the hug, Anna pleaded, "Please take me with you back to Broy."

Kim sighed and shook her head, "I'm sorry, Anna, but you will have to wait until after Thanksgiving."

Anna sighed and nodded, "I understand, Mom."

"Don't worry, kiddo, you will be living with us before you know it," Ron assured Anna.

Anna smiled a little, "I'll be looking forward to that day."

She then turned to Tara and Hope and waved, "Bye Tara, bye Hope."

Tara and Hope waved back.

"Bye, Anna," Tara said.

"Keep up the tapping," Hope added.

Anna smiled and did a time-step before saying, "I will."

After that was said, Kim, Ron, Tara, and Hope climbed into the Sloth before taking flight for Broy, New York.

* * *

Later, Kim and Ron entered their apartment after a two hour flight in the Sloth.

"Well, KP, we're home," Ron announced.

"It is great to be home," Kim commented.

The two then walked over to the couch and fell back onto it in perfect unison.

"And tomorrow we have no practices or classes," Ron pointed out.

"A perfect day for marinating," Kim added.

Ron then pulled Kim in closer and began stroking her hair.

Kim purred in response.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ron yawned.

"Tired?" Kim asked.

Ron nodded, "I am."

"Let's go to bed," Kim suggested. "I feel like cuddling with my favorite cuddle buddy."

But right when they got up from the couch, Ron pulled Kim into his embrace and spun her around.

"And I feel like cuddling with the most badical woman I have ever known," Ron cooed.

Kim smiled before Ron pulled her in for a kiss.

After breaking the kiss, Kim spoke, "You know, I feel like wearing something nicer to bed."

"Like?" Ron asked.

"A night gown," Kim replied. "You don't mind, do you?"

Ron shook his head, "No, of course not."

"Maybe you should wear something nice to bed to, Ronnie."

"Like a robe with my pajamas?"

Kim nodded, "Badical."

Soon, Kim and Ron set off for the bathroom to brush their teeth before heading off to the closet in their bedroom. They picked out a couple outfits to wear to bed tonight and decided to change in separate rooms. Kim went to the bathroom while Ron stayed in the bedroom.

* * *

Later, Kim finished putting on the outfit she decided to wear for the night. It was a long black night gown with spaghetti straps and a slit that left her right leg exposed. She also decided to wear her skull and cross bones necklace with the gown; she wanted to look 'bad' tonight.

Before she could exit the bathroom, she looked in the mirror again and thought, _"Maybe I should lose the ponytail."_ She then removed the blue elastic hair band holding her hair back. _"That's more like it."_

Kim then headed out of the bathroom and into the bedroom to find Ron sitting on her side of the bed wearing his pajamas, a long black robe, and his skull and cross bones necklace.

"Hiya, bad girl," Ron cooed as he got up from the bed.

Kim walked up to Ron, wrapped her arms around his neck, got on her tiptoes, and kissed him.

"Hiya, bad boy," Kim cooed after pulling away.

"KP, you look beautiful and 'bad'," Ron commented.

"And you look so handsome and 'bad' as well."

"Thanks, KP."

The two teens then climbed under the bed sheets and kissed passionately.

"Best birthday kiss ever," Ron commented after he and Kim broke the kiss.

"Happy Birthday, Ronnie," Kim cooed as she rested her head in the crook of Ron's left shoulder.

"Goodnight, my most badical bad girl."

"Goodnight, my most badical bad boy."

They soon fell asleep with smiles on their faces, knowing that despite losing the football game, it was a very happy birthday for Ron.

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

A/N: Well, even though Hudson River lost the game, Ron was promoted while Frank was demoted and benched. Now, both Kim and Ron have lead roles on their respective athletic teams. And Ron had a happy 18th birthday.

And you were probably shocked over how the cheer squad really felt about Ron while he was the Middleton Mad Dog.

Please feel free to leave a comment or review.


	11. Chapter 11: Nightmare

Chapter 11: Nightmare

Disclaimer: All the characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

Kim suddenly woke up to find herself on the floor of a medieval-like dungeon.

 _"Where am I?"_ Kim thought.

She then got up off the floor and looked around to try and figure out where she was before looking down and noticing that she was wearing her shredded graduation gown.

 _"Why am I wearing my graduation gown?"_ Kim asked herself in thought before wiping sweat off her forehead with her right arm. _"And why is it so hot it here?"_

She then noticed a window with bars on it, walked up to it, looked out, and saw nothing but sand and a light blue sky.

 _"Desert?"_ Kim thought.

Suddenly, the sound of the dungeon's door unlocking was heard.

Kim turned and went wide-eyed when she saw two Lorwardians walk in. They were carrying long pointy-tipped spears and wore body armor.

Desperate to escape, Kim ran towards the door and tried to jump over the two Lorwardians only for one of them to hit her with the staff of his spear, sending her down to the ground in front of the them.

Then, one of the two Lorwardians picked Kim up while the other slapped chains, whose cuffs could fit onto a human's wrists and shins, onto her.

"What's going on?" Kim demanded. "Where am I?"

One of the guards hit Kim's bottom with the staff of his spear and shouted, "Silence, human, walk and don't talk!"

Kim reluctantly complied as she started walking out of the dungeon, up the stairs, and into what looked like an arena with Lorwardians filling the stands. She stopped walking when she saw a French-style guillotine in the middle of the arena and realized to her horror, that she was in an execution arena.

"Move it!" One of the guards escorting Kim shouted before hitting her in the bottom with the staff of his spear, again.

Kim continued walking until she finished climbing up the stairs to the guillotine.

"Hello, Kim Possible," Warmonga's voice was heard.

Kim turned around to see Warmonga walking up the stairs to the guillotine with Warhok by her left side.

Kim gasped, "Warmonga? Warhok? Where am I?"

"You are in the execution arena on Lorwardia," Warhok replied.

"Are you ready to be executed in front of the people of Lorwardia?" Warmonga asked Kim.

"Where are my friends and family?" Kim demanded.

Warmonga shook her head, "That doesn't answer my question."

Kim sighed and shook her head, "This is pointless."

"ANSWER WARMONGA'S QUESTION!" Warhok shouted.

Kim turned to Warhok and scowled, "That was my way of saying, no. Now where are my friends and family?"

"Most of them are still on Earth, light years away," Warhok replied. "But, there's only one human you know that is present here on Lorwardia."

"Who?" Kim demanded.

Both Warhok and Warmonga looked at each other, smirked, and looked back at Kim.

"Your mate," the two Lorwardians replied in perfect unison.

Kim went wide-eyed, "You mean...?"

The two Lorwardians didn't say anything. All they did was step aside for Kim to see, Ron, without his spacesuit and wearing his red jersey and tan cargo pants, being escorted up the stairs to the guillotine, in chains, by two Lorwardian guards identical to the ones that escorted Kim to the guillotine.

Kim gasped, "Ron!"

"KP!" Ron gasped when he saw Kim.

"You see," Warhok spoke up. Kim turned back to Warhok as the latter continued. "We've decided to select a human you know to be a witness at your execution. And who would make the perfect human you know to witness your execution than the man you love?"

"Why, Kim?" Ron demanded.

"She defeated me the first time she and I met," Warmonga spoke up. Ron turned to Warmonga before the latter asked. "Give us a reason why we shouldn't execute her."

"I love her," Ron replied. "I can't live without her. If you intend to execute her, then I hope you execute me too. That way, she and I can be together forever and avoid the pain of one having to live without the other."

Warmonga shook her head, "You just gave us a good reason to spare you."

"I talk to much," Ron groaned before asking, "What do you plan to do with me then?"

"You will spend eternity here on Lorwardia in grief, knowing that the woman you love has been beheaded," Warmonga replied. She then thought of something before speaking again, "You know, I think I'm gonna take something from you as a trophy what's your name?"

"Ron Stoppable," Ron groaned. "What do you want from me?"

Warmonga smirked, "Your pants!"

One of the guards that escorted Ron ripped off Ron's pants, revealing pink boxers with white polka dots on it.

Warhok, Warmonga, and all the other Lorwardians in the arena laughed their heads off when they saw Ron's boxers.

"What kind of human wears underwear like that?" Warhok asked while he was still laughing.

"Dude, these are boxers," Ron corrected. "They use to be red, but a laundry mishap has caused them to turn pink."

"Either way, you're gonna live a life without Kim Possible and your pants," Warmonga spoke up, still laughing. She then turned to the two Lorwardians escorting Kim and ordered, "Strap her in."

The guards removed Kim's chains before strapping her into the guillotine.

Warmonga turned to the guards escorting Ron and ordered, "Make the boy witness his mate's execution."

The guards then forced Ron to stand in front of Kim.

"I'm so sorry, KP," Ron said as tears came down his face. "I love you so much."

Kim began tearing up, "I love you too, Ronnie. Goodbye."

Then, the Lorwardian executioner hit the lever and a blade came down upon the back of Kim's neck.

Kim screamed while, at the same time, Ron screamed, "KP!"

* * *

Kim bolted upright from bed screaming and soaked in cold sweat at 3:00 am, September 2nd.

"KP?" Ron asked as he woke up from his slumber. "Are you okay?"

Kim turned to Ron, "I'm so sorry, Ronnie, I didn't mean to wake you up. I just had a horrible nightmare."

Ron cupped the left side of Kim's face with his right hand and said, "It's okay, KP, I've woken you up dozens of times in the past. So, I guess we are now even, sort of."

He then pulled his hand away before Kim nodded, "Yeah, I still remember those times you've called me up in the middle of the night."

"Like the time I asked you if you were a synthodrone?" Ron asked.

Kim nodded, "Exactly."

"So, KP, what was your nightmare like?" Ron asked with concern.

Kim took a deep breath before she began telling Ron everything that happened in her nightmare.

* * *

"That was horrible," Ron commented after Kim finished telling the story about her nightmare.

Kim sniffled, "It was. What's worse, is that it could've actually happened."

Ron pulled Kim into his embrace before she started crying into his shoulder.

"But it didn't," Ron said. "I stepped up and saved your life. Even though I had to kill the villains to save you."

Kim pulled back and nodded, "And I'm glad you did that."

"Wait, you're not mad?" Ron asked, confused.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Kim asked, confused.

"That day, I actually killed someone," Ron replied. "Even though I'm happy to have saved you, I wasn't happy to have taken a life. I partially thought that at one point you would leave me, thinking I was a murderer."

Kim shook her head, "No, Ron, you are not a murderer. You did the right thing, and I'm not mad at you."

Ron sighed in relief, "Well, that's a weight lifted off my shoulders."

Kim smiled before she hugged her husband.

"It's okay, KP," Ron assured his wife while returning the hug. "Your nightmare never came true and it will never come true."

"Don't let them behead me," Kim pleaded.

"I won't let anything happen to you," He said before kissing his wife on the top of her head. "I promise."

Kim looked up at her husband and smiled with tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"Thank you for saving me all those months ago," Kim whispered. "My head would've been mounted on a wall if it wasn't for you."

"And I'm glad to have saved you, KP," Ron said as he began tearing up himself. "I can't live without you."

Kim's smile faded before she sniffled, "I can't live without you either, Ronnie."

"And that's a big reason we decided to get married and go to the same college together," Ron pointed out.

Kim nodded, "And I'm glad we did. Marrying you and attending the same college as you were the best things that I have ever done. If I didn't do any of those things, it would've felt like when your Mom sent you away against your will."

"Us going to separate colleges would've been worse than Wannaweep ever was."

"And you wouldn't be there to comfort me whenever I have any nightmares regarding the Lorwardian invasion or something else."

Ron then pulled Kim into his embrace, again.

* * *

A few minutes later, the two broke the hug and Kim calmed down.

"Feeling better?" Ron asked.

Kim nodded, "A little."

Ron then took Kim's hands into his own and said, "Kim, as long as you are with me, no harm will ever come to you. You are here, you are alive, you are safe, and best of all: you are with me and I love you with all my heart and soul."

Kim smiled and leapt at Ron, causing both of them to roll out of bed and onto the carpet in their bedroom while at the same time, taking the bed sheets with them.

"Whoa," Ron commented. "What was that for?"

"I love you so much, Ronnie," Kim said happily before kissing her husband passionately.

After breaking the kiss, she spoke, again, "You make me the happiest girl in the world."

Ron smiled, "And you make me the happiest man in the world."

He then pulled his wife in and they, again, kissed passionately.

After they broke the kiss, they fell asleep, still on the floor!

* * *

Rufus, who woke up and saw everything that happened, slapped his face and groaned, "Oh brother."

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

A/N: the first part of this chapter was partially inspired by the fanfic, "Midnight Savior" by Nutzkie.

I know that this was a really short chapter. But, some chapters will be short, some will be long, but either way there will be more chapters coming your way.

Please, feel free leave a comment or review.


	12. Chapter 12: Night At The Ballet

Chapter 12: Night At The Ballet

Disclaimer: All the characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

When their alarm clock went off at 8:00 am, September 2nd, Kim and Ron woke up.

"Uh...KP...?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Ronnie?" Kim answered.

"Did we fall asleep on the floor?"

Kim soon noticed herself and Ron still on the floor, "Apparently, we did."

The two teens got up before Kim draped her arms around Ron's shoulders and smiled, "Thanks for comforting me last night, Ronnie."

Ron cupped Kim's face with his hands and smiled, "You're welcome, KP, and I will always be here for you in your time of need."

The two teens were about to kiss when...

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Kim and Ron groaned before the former reached for her Kimmunicator on her nightstand and answered it, "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Kim, you and Ron just got a message from your Karate and Cooking teacher, Takeo Seki," Wade said after his face appeared on the screen. "He asked if you two would like to join him and his wife for dinner tonight at their house."

"Say, KP?" Ron spoke up, getting Kim's attention. "Didn't Master Seki tell us that if we were available we would join him and his wife for dinner sometime during the weekend?"

Kim nodded, "Yes, he did tell us." She then turned back to Wade. "Tell Master Seki that we are available tonight."

Wade nodded, "I'll let him know. Wade out."

After the screen went black, Ron spoke, "I'm gonna go get breakfast started."

Kim turned to Ron and nodded, "And I'm gonna go take a shower."

After that was said, Ron walked off to the kitchen to cook breakfast while Kim walked off to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Later, Ron finished cooking breakfast right when he heard the door to the bathroom open and saw Kim step out with a towel wrapped around her waist.

"KP, breakfast is ready," Ron announced.

Kim looked at Ron and smiled, "Thanks for making breakfast, Ronnie."

Ron then walked up to Kim and was about to give her a kiss when he noticed her skull and cross bones necklace still around her neck.

"Did you shower with that necklace on?" Ron asked Kim while pointing at her neckwear.

Kim nodded, "I did. I really enjoy wearing it and have decided that except for missions, extracurricular activities, karate class, and certain other occasions." She then place the palm of her right hand over the necklace. "I'll never take this off. You don't mind, do you?"

Ron shook his head, "No, of course not." He then placed the palm of his right hand over his skull and cross bones necklace. "I'll never take mine off except for missions, extracurricular activities, karate class, and certain other occasions either."

Kim then cupped Ron's face with her hands, got up on her tiptoes, and gave him a peck on the lips.

After pulling away, she spoke again, "I'm glad you approve. Now, I'm gonna go get some clothes on and I'll join you for breakfast."

Soon, Kim walked off to the bedroom and closed the door behind her before Ron went back into the kitchen; filled up two plates with bacon, eggs, and toast; placed them on the table he and Kim eat at; sat down in one of the table's chairs; and began eating breakfast off one of the plates he laid out.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kim walked out of the bedroom wearing a blue and gold floral V-neck knee-length sleeveless Vince Camuto Metallic-Jacquard Fit & Flare dress, black patent Repetto Rose Mary Jane shoes, and her skull & cross bones necklace. Her hair was also in a flowing pony-tail held back by a blue elastic hair band.

Ron soon noticed Kim and smiled, "KP, you look beautiful."

Kim smiled and walked up to Ron, "Thanks, Ronnie. I felt like dressing up. You don't mind, do you?"

Ron shook his head, "No, of course not, wear whatever you want."

"Thanks, Ronnie."

She then took a seat next to Ron before she began eating breakfast off the other plate Ron laid out.

* * *

After he finished eating his breakfast, Ron spoke, "I'm gonna go take a shower."

Kim nodded, "Okay."

Soon, Ron walked off to the bathroom to go and take a shower.

* * *

After taking a shower, drying his hair, brushing his teeth, and shaving Ron emerged from the bathroom wearing a towel wrapped around his waist before heading off to the bedroom to put on some clothes.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ron ventured out of the bedroom all dressed up for the day. For clothes, he wore a blue and gold floral tropical shirt, tan cargo shorts, a brown belt, black and white sneakers, and his skull and cross bones necklace.

He then saw Kim on the couch with a frown on her face.

 _"I better see what's wrong with her,"_ Ron thought before walking over to the couch and sitting down beside Kim on her right.

Kim turned to Ron, "Hey, Ronnie."

"KP, what's wrong?" Ron asked, concerned.

Kim sighed, "It's the nightmare I had last night; it's still fresh on my mind."

Ron pulled Kim in for a hug and said, "It's okay, KP, it never came true and it will never come true."

Kim returned the hug before saying, "I know, maybe I just need something to do to get my mind off it."

"Let's go out and spend the day in Broy and see what's there to do that you will enjoy," Ron suggested. "We could go see a movie of your choice, go shopping at the mall, yadda yadda."

"Let's go to the mall and swing by, Club Banana," Kim suggested.

"Very well, let's go."

With that said, Kim and Ron broke the hug, got up, headed out the door of their apartment, and to the Sloth.

* * *

Alex Walker was sitting on a bench on the Hudson River University campus, looking down at a letter from Coach Davis saying that he has been suspended indefinitely for the ipecac prank.

" _I can't believe it,"_ Alex thought.

"Hey, Al," Valerie's voice was heard.

Alex looked up to see his girlfriend, "Hey, Val."

Valerie soon noticed her boyfriend's depression and asked, "What's wrong?"

Alex turned away from Valerie and said, "I've been kicked off the football team for the ipecac prank."

Valerie went wide-eyed, "That's terrible."

Alex crumpled up the letter he held in his hands, tossed it into the trash bin across the asphalt footpath from him, and buried his face in his hands.

Valerie sat down on the bench beside her boyfriend on the left and gave him a hug.

Alex turned towards his girlfriend, returned the hug and said, "We have to do something about Ron; he's nothing but a loser and disaster just waiting to happen."

"I totally agree with you, Al," Valerie said before she and her boyfriend broke the hug. "And we should do something about Kim as well; I think she's trouble too."

"I totally agree with you, Val," Alex said. "And it will take more than those videos my father filmed and posted of Kim and Ron kissing on the Eiffel tower and under that tree at the park in Broy to ruin their reputations."

Valerie went wide-eyed, "Your father was the one who filmed those videos of Kim and Ron kissing?"

Alex nodded, "He likes to get dirt on celebrities. Just don't tell anyone I told you this; it's a secret.

Valerie shook her head, "I won't tell anyone."

Alex smiled a little, "Thanks, Val."

Valerie then kissed her boyfriend on his left cheek.

After pulling away, she spoke again, "Let's go to my dorm room. My roommate is visiting her parents and we will have the room to ourselves."

"And we will be able to discuss how we are gonna ruin Kim and Ron," Alex added.

"Let's go."

Alex then got up, took Valerie's hand into his own, and the two walked off to Valerie's dorm room with smirks on their faces.

* * *

Kim and Ron arrived at the mall in Broy and were both surprised and amazed when they noticed that the mall's exterior looked identical to that of the Middleton Mall.

"KP, is it me, or is Broy trying to mirror Middleton?" Ron asked as he and Kim climbed out of the Sloth.

Kim shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, Ronnie."

"Let's go inside and see if the interior is identical to that of the Middleton Mall," Ron suggested.

With that said, the two teens walked off to the mall's front entrance, hand-in-hand.

* * *

After walking through the front doors, their suspicions were confirmed, the mall's interior did look identical to that of the Middleton Mall!

"Okay, weird," Kim commented before smiling. "But, I like it."

"Shouldn't be too difficult to find your favorite store," Ron pointed out.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Kim asked. "Let's go."

Ron went-wide eyed before Kim ran and dragged him with her.

* * *

Soon, they found the Club Banana store and walked into it.

"So, KP, what do you plan on getting?" Ron asked.

Kim scratched her chin, "I'm not quite sure yet, but I'll decide on what I'm gonna get."

"Take your time, KP; there's no rush," Ron assured Kim.

"Ronnie, are you okay?" Kim asked, concerned. "You normally don't like shopping."

Ron sighed, "KP, I want you to have a great time after that nightmare you had last night."

Kim smiled, "Thanks, Ronnie. What could I do without my favorite Cuddle-Buddy?"

"Hey, guys," the voice of Kim's best female friend, Monique, was heard.

Kim and Ron smiled when they saw Monique walk up to them with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Mon," Kim waved.

"What up, Monique?" Ron asked.

Monique turned to Ron, "I'm doing great, and I take it you two are on a shopping trip?"

Kim nodded, "We sure are."

Monique turned to Kim, "Do you need help with finding any clothes?"

Kim shook her head, "No thanks, were good, thanks for the offer though."

"Anytime, girl," Monique said. "And you and Ron did great at the football game yesterday."

"You watched the game?" Ron asked.

Monique turned to Ron and nodded, "Me, Zita, Felix, as well as my Aunt and Uncle watched the game."

"Excuse me," a customer spoke as he walked up to Monique.

Monique turned to the customer, "Hello, welcome to Club Banana, how may I help you?"

"I'm looking for a key to a changing stall," the customer replied.

Monique nodded, "I'll get you one from behind the front desk." Monique turned back to Kim and Ron and waved. "I'll see you guys later."

Kim waved back, "You too, Mon."

With that said, Monique turned towards the front desk and walked off with the customer while Kim and Ron went on to look around the store to see what clothes Kim would like to get.

* * *

Later, Kim and Ron walked out of Club Banana with the latter carrying a couple bags of clothes. There was a turquoise sleeveless button-up stand collar casual romper in one bag and a red halterneck backless Bodycon dress in the other.

"Thanks for getting me the clothes that caught my interest, Ronnie," Kim cooed before resting her head on Ron's right shoulder.

"You're welcome, KP," Ron cooed. "So, where do you wanna go now?"

"Let's go to U.S. Eagle and get you clothes that match the clothes you got for me," Kim suggested.

"Sounds good to me, KP."

After that was said, Kim and Ron walked off to the U.S. Eagle clothing store, which happened to have been a few stores down.

* * *

Later, they walked out of the U.S. Eagle store with Ron carrying another bag of clothes. This bag contained a turquoise t-shirt and a red short-sleeve collard shirt.

"So, KP, where do you wanna go now?" Ron asked.

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"How about on a mission," Kim groaned before answering her Kimmunicator. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Kim, we just got a hit on the site from Global Justice," Wade replied. "They want you, Ron, and the rest of the team to go to the La Scala opera house in Milan, Italy to be a security detail for an, Alvin Fadness."

"Who's Alvin Fadness?" Kim asked.

Wade typed a few keys on his keyboard before he spoke again, "According to my research, he's the founder and CEO of Fadness Tech; a company that develops technologies for intelligence agencies like the CIA, MI6, and Global Justice."

"So, is this man in some kind of danger?" Kim asked.

"GJ intelligence thinks the Worldwide Evil Empire may be after Fadness after receiving an anonymous tip of a plot to kidnap him at the La Scala opera house," Wade replied. "You and Ron, along with the rest of the team, are to protect Fadness from any WEE threat while he watches a show at the opera house. A GJ hypersonic aircraft will arrive at your apartment building to pick you, Ron, Tara, and Hope up before proceeding to pick up the other team members. And be sure to bring some formal attire for the mission too; the opera house has a strict dress code."

"Anonymous tip?" Kim asked, confused.

Wade nodded, "Yes, but regardless of who sent it, GJ isn't taking any chances."

"Why don't they just tell Fadness not to go?"

"He didn't wanna miss the show; he insisted on seeing it despite the risks."

Kim nodded, "Okay, inform the other team members of the mission and tell GJ we will be at the La Scala opera house."

Wade nodded, "I'm on it."

"Wade?" Ron spoke up.

"Yes, Ron?" Wade answered.

"How do we get in and how do we fight in formal attire?" Ron asked.

"A GJ agent, callsign: Sabre, will provide you guys and the rest of the team with what you need for the mission," Wade replied.

"What about me and Kim's get together with Master Seki and his wife?"

"I'll inform them of the mission and see if they can reschedule. Wade out."

After the screen went black, Kim and Ron went back to their apartment to find some formal attire to wear for the mission.

* * *

Later, the full Team Possible was flying aboard a GJ hypersonic aircraft en-route to Milan, Italy dressed up for the mission.

Kim wore a black cut-out racerback long dress with a slit that exposed her left leg, diamond stud earrings, a diamond collar choker necklace, and rose-gold Sophia Webster crystal-embellished leather Stiletto pumps. She also styled her hair as it was at that fashion show where she caught Camille Leon for the first time.

Ron wore a tuxedo with a black bowtie and black patent Loafers.

Anna wore a navy-blue knee-length spaghetti strap dress, diamond stud earrings, and black patent Mary Jane shoes.

Tara wore a blue long right one-shoulder dress, the same blue hoop earrings she wore to her High School graduation, and blue Bandolino Odear ankle-strap block heel pumps. She also styled her hair the way it was when she went to Junior Prom.

Hope wore a red long left one-shoulder dress, the same earrings she wore to Junior Prom, and black patent Easy Street pointe pumps.

Felix wore a tuxedo with a purple vest, purple bow tie, and black patent Loafers.

Zita wore a purple sleeveless V-neck maxi dress, the same earrings she wore to her High School graduation, a sapphire necklace, and silver Aldo Clarisse round toe ankle strap classic pumps.

Monique wore a light-purple halterneck backless Bodycon dress, gold disc earrings, and light-purple Bandolino Odear ankle-strap block heel pumps.

Joss wore a dark-green knee-length spaghetti strap dress with silver metallic leather Mary Jane shoes.

Jim and Tim both wore tuxedos and shoes identical to Ron's.

"Okay," Kim spoke. "You all know that we are gonna be attending a show at the La Scala opera house in Milan, Italy. Not to watch a show, but to protect a VIP. Our contact from GJ will supply us with the tickets we need to get in and the equipment we need in case we get into a fight with Gemini's goon squad. Any questions?"

"What's gonna be showing at the opera house?" Anna asked.

Kim turned to Anna, "I'm not quite sure Anna."

"Swan Lake," Joss spoke up.

Kim and Anna turned to Joss before Kim asked, "What?"

"Swan Lake," Joss repeated. "That's what's gonna be playin' at the opera house."

"How did you know?"

"When y'all mentioned where were goin' I decided to check online to see what was gonna be showin'. Oh, and I looked at the cast list as well and found that varmint y'all call Bonnie is in it."

Kim went wide-eyed, "Bonnie, is in the show?"

"Bonnie, as in, Bonnie Rockwaller?" Tara added in disbelief.

Joss turned to Tara and nodded, "Yeah, that varmint Cousin Kim couldn't stand. The one you and Hope always stood by."

Tara shook her head, "Hope and I never really stood by her."

"We were on Kim's side the whole time," Hope added.

Joss became confused, "I thought y'all were friends with that varmint."

Tara and Hope shook their heads.

"Nope," Tara said.

"She thinks we are, but we aren't," Hope added.

"After the mission, we will have a chance to show that witch whose side we were really on."

"Something I'll be looking forward too," Kim spoke up. She then looked at everyone else and asked, "Any more questions?"

Seeing everyone is silent, Kim nodded, "Very well."

* * *

Later, Team Possible was dropped off a few blocks from the opera house before they walked up to what looked like a white moving van with a ramp going up to the rear door.

"KP, are you sure this is the right place?" Ron asked.

Kim activated her Kimmunicator and look up information Wade sent her on where to meet their GJ contact.

"According to the information from, Wade, on where to meet our contact, this is the place," Kim replied.

Suddenly, the rear door of the moving van opened, revealing a GJ agent with short brown hair and wearing sunglasses. Behind him was what looked like a small command center with a few GJ agents monitoring computer screens.

"Hello, Team Possible," the man waved with a smile. "I'm, Sabre, and it's a pleasure to meet you. Please come in."

Kim and the rest of the team walked up the ramp and into the "moving van".

Once inside, Sabre closed the door behind him and turned to the team, "Okay, you all know your mission: protect Alvin Fadness. I and the other agents here in the GJ mobile command center will monitor all activity that goes on inside the opera house through the opera house's security cameras and alert you if any suspicious activity occurs. Also, I have the tickets and equipment you will need for the mission."

Sabre then reached into his pocket and pulled out tickets and gave one to each Team Possible member.

Afterward, he took off his backpack, placed it on the floor in front of him, unzipped one of the pockets, reached into the pocket he unzipped, and pulled out a few silver bracelets with a heart hanging from each one and a few silver wrist watches.

"Bracelets and watches?" Ron asked, noticing what Sabre pulled out of his backpack. "What are they for?"

"These bracelets and watches each contain a battle suit," Sabre replied to Ron's question. "Just squeeze the heart hanging from the bracelet or press the button on the wrist watch and it morphs into a battle suit. Each suit comes with a built-in communicator, a grappling hook, force field, and a cloaking device. Activate them if danger suddenly appears."

He then handed the bracelets out to the ladies and the watches to the gentlemen.

After the team put on the bracelets and watches that contained the battle suits, Sabre spoke again, "Try them."

The Team Possible members activated the suits and soon found their bodies covered in black. The battle suits looked identical to the stealth suit Kim used when she and Ron went up against Falsetto Jones for the first time, only these were more advanced and didn't cover the head.

"Spankin'," Kim commented.

"Wade had a hand in designing them," Sabre pointed out.

Soon, the team deactivated the battle suits and they retracted into their bracelet or watch forms.

Sabre looked at his watch and said, "The show starts in a little over an hour, so I recommend you head off to the opera house right away."

Kim nodded, "Alright, Sabre, we're on our way."

"Good luck."

Soon, Sabre opened the back door to the "moving van" and the Team Possible members walked off to the La Scala opera house.

* * *

Later, after a few minutes of walking and nearly an hour of waiting in line, the team entered the opera house and gathered in the lobby.

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do," Kim spoke. "While Ron, Anna, and I take positions at the box Fadness will be sitting in, the rest of the team will split up into groups of two and patrol the rest of the theater for any suspicious activity. Got it?"

The rest of the team nodded.

"Good, let's go."

With that said, the team split up and went off to different parts of the opera house.

* * *

A minute later, Kim, Ron, and Anna found Alvin Fadness and walked up to him. The man had short blond hair, blue eyes, and a black tuxedo with a black bow tie, and black dress shoes.

Fadness noticed Kim, Ron, and Anna walk up to him and smiled, "Hello, Team Possible."

"Hello, Mr. Fadness," Kim as she and Fadness shook hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Miss Poss...I mean...Mrs. Stoppable," Fadness said before he let go of Kim's hand, turned to Ron, and shook his hand. "And it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Stoppable."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," Ron replied as he and Fadness shook hands.

After letting go of Ron's hand, Fadness turned to Anna and asked, "And you must be...?"

"I'm Anna Christiansen-Stoppable," Anna replied. She then pointed to Kim and Ron with her hand. "I am their adopted daughter."

"Adopted?" Fadness asked, confused.

Anna's sighed, "It's a long story. Anyway, changing subjects, GJ sent us here to protect you while you watch Swan Lake."

Fadness smiled again, "I really appreciate you, your adoptive parents, and the rest of Team Possible being my security detail for tonight."

"Ron and I will take positions outside the entrance to the box," Kim spoke up. Anna and Fadness turned to Kim as she continued. "Anna will sit behind you and watch over you in the box."

Fadness nodded, "Okay."

After that was said, Fadness took his seat in the box while the three Team Possible members took their positions before the show began.

* * *

Elsewhere, in an unknown location, a ninja with simian hands and feet and carrying a black backpack on his back was walking through the woods.

 _"Where is the lab?"_ Fukushima thought. _"I was told that it would be here."_

Suddenly, he came across a one story building guarded by soldiers armed with M16s.

Fukushima brightened up, _"Found it, but how do I get in?"_

He looked at the building more closely and found an air vent on the side of it near the roof. Using the ninja skills he learned at Yamanouchi, Fukushima managed to slip past the guards and into the air vent without being noticed before navigating his way through the air duct until he came across a vent in the floor.

 _"Maybe its beneath that vent,"_ Fukushima thought before looking down through the vent. What he saw in the room below made him smirk. _"Found it!"_

In the room below, there was the power cell Team Possible retrieved from Duff Killigan a few days ago. It was in a glass cylindrical container surrounded by a McHenry Laser Grid.

 _"Security around the power cell itself looks tight, but that's not gonna stop me,"_ Fukushima thought. He then removed the vent screen, reached into his backpack, pulled out a grappler, and shot it at the container. The claws of the grappler grabbed hold of the container the power cell was in before Fukushima quickly reeled it in. But, even though the container, let alone the power cell it was in, didn't touch the laser grid, removing it from where it sat set off the alarm.

Fukushima had to act fast, he quickly broke the glass to the case the power cell was in, took the power cell out, and put it in his backpack before he navigated his way back to the outside and make a hasty retreat.

* * *

A few minutes later and confident that he was out of sight, Fukushima took a breather and thought, _"I did it! I got the power cell Hall-san requested. That false tip about the Worldwide Evil Empire plot to kidnap Fadness-san she sent out to Global Justice really did the trick in keeping the outsider and the rest of Team Possible busy. Now, to get the power cell to Hall-san for what she has that will defeat the outsider once and for all!"_

After that thought, Fukushima continued on running.

* * *

Back in Milan, the show ended and there was a thunderous applause from everyone who saw the show, except for Anna since ballet wasn't her thing and that Bonnie was in the show.

"Did you not like the show?" Fadness asked when he noticed Anna not applauding.

Anna sighed, "I'm so sorry, it's just that ballet is not my thing and there is someone in the show that holds a grudge against me and my parents; it's a long story."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Fadness said with sympathy.

"Let's go meet up with my parents," Anna suggested.

Soon, Anna and Fadness got up, and walked out of the box.

* * *

After walking out of the box, Anna and Fadness met up with Kim and Ron.

"You missed quite a show," Fadness said to Kim and Ron.

Kim waved her hand, "No big, at least there was no danger."

Fadness smiled, "I thank you and your team again for being my security detail tonight."

"You're welcome, Mr. Fadness," Kim replied.

After that was said, Kim, Ron, Anna, and Fadness walked off to the opera house's front doors while navigating through a huge crowd of people leaving.

* * *

After getting past the huge crowd of people leaving, the four made it to a limo waiting for Fadness outside.

The three Team Possible members and Fadness said their goodbyes before Fadness climbed into the backseat of the limo before it drove off.

* * *

Bonnie went backstage after the show ended with a smile on her face.

" _This feels great!"_ Bonnie happily thought. _"I'm so glad I chose this over college."_

She was about to change out of her ballerina outfit when…

"Hello, Bonnie," the voice of Tara was heard.

Bonnie looked to see Tara and Hope walk up to her.

"Tara? Hope?" Bonnie asked. "Not that I'm complaining but what are you guys doing here?"

"We were on a mission with Kim," Tara replied.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "Since when did you two decide to take part in Kim's 'save the world' thing?"

"About a couple weeks ago," Hope replied.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"Don't you 'whatever' us, Bonnie," Hope said with a scowl.

Bonnie went wide-eyed, "What did you say?"

Hope smirked, "You heard me."

Bonnie scowled, "I knew it all along!"

"You knew what all along, Bonnie?" Tara asked.

"You two were on K's side all along!" Bonnie replied. "WHY?!"

"You've done a lot of horrible things during our years in school," Hope replied.

"What did I ever do to upset people?" Bonnie demanded.

"You broke off from cheer routines to answer calls from Brick," Tara pointed out.

"Cheating at the Homecoming game just to steal Ron from Kim," Hope added.

"And saying bad things about Ron being the Middleton Mad Dog to name a few."

Bonnie couldn't believe her ears, "I thought you two couldn't stand Ron being the Middleton Mad Dog."

Tara and Hope rolled their eyes.

"Except for the times he got mouth foam all over us, we actually admired his potential," Tara confessed.

"I can't believe you two lied to me all these years!" Bonnie scowled. "You two always stood by me! You two were my friends!"

"Friends?" Tara huffed. "We only stood by your shoulders to avoid your ridicule."

"But now that we are out of school and not attending college with you," Hope added.

"We can finally show our true colors," Tara and Hope finished in unison.

Bonnie's heart sank.

"Hey, guys," the voice of Kim was heard.

Bonnie, noticed Kim walk up and stand between Tara and Hope.

Kim looked at Bonnie and smirked, "What's hot B?"

"K," Bonnie snarled. "I take it my ex-best friends now stand by your shoulders?"

Kim nodded, "Yes."

"Something we should've done a long time ago," Hope added.

Bonnie crossed her arms, "Okay fine, if you wish to stand by K's shoulders and be at the bottom of the 'food chain' with her, Ron, and tin feet, be my guest."

"Let's go," Kim spoke up. "Being a security guard for a VIP and listening to my old rival rant is making me tired."

"Me too," Tara and Hope said in perfect unison.

Tara smirked and looked at Hope, "Jinx, you owe me a soda."

Hope rolled her eyes, "Let's just go."

Soon, Kim, Tara, and Hope walked away to meet up with the rest of Team Possible.

* * *

After her rival and ex-best friends walked away the voice of Señor Senior Senior was heard, "Bonnie."

Bonnie turned to see Senior and his son Señor Senior Junior walk up to her with smiles on their faces.

"Hey Senior, Hey Junior," Bonnie waved with a frown.

Senior and Junior's smiles faded.

"What's wrong, Bonnie?" Senior asked with concern.

"I just learned a terrible truth," Bonnie replied before taking a breath. "My two best friends from High School, Tara and Hope, revealed their true allegiance to Kim."

"Kim Stoppable?"

"Yes."

Senior then held out his arms as Bonnie walked up to him and they embraced in a hug.

"Everything's okay, Bonnie," Senior assured her.

After breaking the hug, Bonnie smiled a little before turning to Junior and hugging him.

"Be strong my love," Junior said as he returned the hug. "You may have lost your friends, but at least you still have me and father."

After breaking the hug, Bonnie smiled even more.

"You know, Bonnie," Senior spoke up. "You can always get back at Kim Stoppable and your ex-best friends if you want to."

Bonnie turned to Senior, "Get back at them, as in go all super-villain on them?"

Senior nodded.

Bonnie smirked, "What's it like to be a super-villain?"

* * *

Kim, Tara, and Hope met up with the rest of the team in the lobby of the opera house.

"We're back," Kim announced, getting the team's attention.

"I take it you paid Bonnie a visit?" Monique asked.

"We sure did," Tara answered Monique's question.

"And she was upset to finally hear that Tara and I were never really her friends," Hope added.

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Go, Wade," Kim said as she answered her Kimmunicator.

"Kim, we just got a hit on the site," Wade announced. "Fukushima broke into a top-secret lab and stole the power cell you recovered from Duff Killigan."

"Fukushima?" Kim asked in disbelief.

Wade nodded, "I'm afraid so, Kim. And it gets worse."

"Worse?"

"GJ intelligence now thinks that the anonymous tip they received about the WEE plot to kidnap Fadness was false."

"False?" Kim asked in disbelief.

Wade nodded, "This could mean one thing..."

"This was all a diversion!" Anna spoke up.

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N: Well, looks like Fukushima struck again and is in league with DNAmy. What could they be up to?

Looks like another couple is out to get Kim and Ron.

Now we know who filmed those videos of Kim and Ron kissing.

Tara and Hope have finally admitted to Bonnie of their dislike for her.

Will Bonnie ever become a super-villain after Senior tells her what it's like to be one?

The La Scala Theater in Milan, Italy is a real place.

The store U.S. Eagle is an allusion to, American Eagle; Like Club Banana is an allusion to, Club Monaco and Banana Republic.

As for the GJ agent, Sabre, I decided to add a character named after my Fanfiction nickname. He was loosely inspired by Captainkodak1's character, Cap, from his "School Days" stories.

I decided to rename this chapter. I felt the original name was giving away too much.

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and feel free to leave a comment or review.


	13. Chapter 13: Dinner and Party

Chapter 13: Dinner and Party

Disclaimer: All the characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

A/N: I want to take this opportunity to thank, CajunBear73, Invader Johnny, Jimmy1201, Richy1991, Irene1603, and LmGxp for commenting on this story. I also like to thank those who've been reading this story and I hope you're enjoying it.

* * *

 _"Go, Wade," Kim said as she answered her Kimmunicator._

 _"Kim, we just got a hit on the site," Wade announced. "Fukushima broke into a top-secret lab and stole the power cell you recovered from Duff Killigan."_

 _"Fukushima?" Kim asked in disbelief._

 _Wade nodded, "I'm afraid so, Kim. And it gets worse."_

 _"Worse?"_

 _"GJ intelligence now thinks that the anonymous tip they received about the WEE plot to kidnap Fadness was false."_

 _"False?" Kim asked in disbelief._

 _Wade nodded, "This could mean one thing..."_

 _"This was all a diversion!" Anna spoke up._

* * *

"Anna, you took those words right out of my mouth," Wade said.

"I can't believe we have been deceived," Kim groaned. "Do you know where Fukushima is, Wade?"

Wade shook his head, "Sorry, Kim, but Fukushima disappeared without a trace after stealing the power cell. I'll do some digging to figure out his whereabouts. Right now, a GJ hypersonic aircraft is waiting outside to take you and the rest of the team home."

Kim nodded, "Okay, Wade."

After the screen went black, Team Possible walked out of the opera house, boarded the GJ hypersonic aircraft waiting for them, and took flight for the U.S.

* * *

Elsewhere, Doctor Amy Hall, a.k.a DNAmy, was looking over a device that looked exactly like the gene-splicer she used to turn Mr. Barkin and Rufus into a naked-mole man a few years back.

"I'm back," Fukushima announced from behind the rogue geneticist.

DNAmy turned to see the rogue Yamanouchi ninja with the stolen power cell in his right hand. She smiled, "Oh, Fukushima, you got the power cell I wanted you to steal for me! Thank you!"

Fukushima handed DNAmy the power cell and bowed, "You're welcome, Hall-san, and thank you for that new diversion you came up with to throw off Team Possible."

"You're welcome," DNAmy said with a bow. "I suspected the old diversion I came up with wasn't good enough."

Fukushima nodded, "I have to agree with you on that, Hall-san. Me stealing the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer and deliberately giving it up to them probably wasn't enough to throw them off. Changing subjects, How are the modifications to the gene-splicer coming along?"

"I still have some work to do," DNAmy replied to Fukushima's question. "These modifications will be very important in containing the power of the Yono once we free my most precious cuddle buddy from it. I need to make sure that there are no flaws in the modifications. Otherwise, we may get turned to stone ourselves. But, I'm confident that, if everything goes smoothly, we will be able to free my most precious cuddle buddy."

Fukushima smirked, "And once we free, Lord Monkey Fist, we will take down the outsider and his love, once and for all."

* * *

The next day, September 3rd, at 6:30 am, Kim and Ron walked out of their apartment and off to the Hudson River football stadium for football and cheer practices.

"I sure hope people won't come down upon me," Ron said nervously.

"For what?" Kim asked.

"You know, for what happened last Saturday at Balcorn," Ron replied.

Kim sighed, "Let me guess, you think people are gonna blame you for Hudson River losing last Saturday's football game."

Ron nodded, "Yup."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Ron, you know people aren't gonna come down upon you for the game being lost. It was Frank who cost Hudson River the game, remember?"

Ron sighed, "I'm sorry, KP, I'm just having bad thoughts. Like, the thought of people throwing rotten vegetables at me and calling me a loser like a lot of the cheerleaders and mascots did at Camp Gottagrin."

"Ron, nobody is gonna do that," Kim assured her husband. "Besides, it would be a bad idea for people to pelt you with rotten vegetables and call you a loser when I'm by your side."

Ron nodded, "Okay, KP."

* * *

Later, at 11:50 am, Kim and Ron were in their cooking class when it came to an end.

"Well, students," Seki announced. "That concludes our class for today and I am proud of you for your efforts." He then bowed. "Have a good day, and sayonara."

Soon, the students picked up their bags and headed out.

But before Kim and Ron could head out the door, Seki spoke to them, "Kim and Ron-san?"

Kim and Ron stopped walking and turned to their Cooking/Karate teacher.

"Hey, Master Seki," Kim waved. "Sorry Ron and I couldn't get together with you and your wife last night."

Seki bowed, "All is forgiven Kim-san. Are you and Ron-san up for tonight?"

Kim smiled and nodded, "Sure. Where do you want us to meet?"

"At my house on 25 McCorkle Road," Seki replied.

Kim nodded, "Okay, Ron and I will be there. What will be a good time?"

"How about, 6:30 pm?" Seki suggested.

Kim nodded, "That sounds good to us."

Seki smiled, "Excellent. My wife and I will see you then, and I wish you two a good day." He then bowed. "Sayonara."

Kim and Ron bowed in return before walking out of the classroom, hand-in-hand.

* * *

A couple minutes later, Kim and Ron were walking on campus to the Dining Hall.

"KP?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Ronnie?" Kim answered.

"You were absolutely right."

"About what?"

"Nobody at school is coming down upon me for the game being lost last Saturday," Ron said happily. "Instead, they are all congratulating me for my performance at that game and wishing me luck at the next game."

Kim smiled, "See, Ronnie, I told you nobody was gonna come down upon you for what happened last Saturday."

Just then, Kim and Ron noticed Monique sitting on a bench and reading a book.

"Hey, Mon," Kim said with a wave.

Monique looked up, saw Kim and Ron, got up off the bench, and placed her book into her backpack.

"Hey, girl," Monique waved back. She then noticed what Kim and Ron were wearing and asked. "I take it you two decided to wear the clothes you got at the mall yesterday?"

Kim nodded, "We sure did."

Kim wore the sleeveless turquoise button-up stand collar casual romper from, Club Banana; her skull and cross bones necklace; and black patent Repetto Rose Mary Jane shoes. Her hair was also in a flowing pony-tail held back by a turquoise elastic hair band. Ron on the other hand wore the turquoise t-shirt from, U.S. Eagle; light brown cargo shorts; his skull and cross bones necklace; and black and white sneakers.

"Say, mind if I join you guys for lunch?" Monique asked, changing subjects.

Kim shook her head, "No, not at all."

Soon, the three walked off to the Dining Hall.

* * *

Sometime after sitting down at a table in the Dining Hall with their lunches, Kim and Ron noticed a frown on Monique's face.

"You okay, Mon?" Kim asked, concerned.

Monique turned to Kim, who was sitting to her left, "I was just thinking about what happened last night. You know, how we fell victim to a diversion."

Kim nodded, "Yes, I remember that, and we felt so humiliated by it."

"I wonder what this, Fukushima, is up to and what would he want with a power cell."

"Maybe he's helping another villain," Ron speculated.

Kim and Monique turned to Ron, who was sitting to Kim's left.

"You know, that could be it," Kim said. "But we may never know for sure until, Wade, finds something."

"Don't worry," Monique spoke up, getting Kim and Ron's attention. "I'm sure you'll find this guy and figure out if he's alone or is helping another villain."

"I doubt they will succeed," A voice familiar to Kim and Ron was heard. Kim, Ron, and Monique turned to see Doctor Short with a scowl on his face and looking at Monique. "And Mr. Stoppable is the reason Hudson River lost the football game."

After that was said, Short walked away from the table and out of the Dining Hall in disgust.

* * *

After Short walked out of the Dining Hall, Monique asked Kim, "Who was that guy?"

"That's me and Ron's Into to Literary Analysis teacher, Doctor Short," Kim groaned.

"He's the only teacher KP and I have who truly holds a grudge against us," Ron added. "And now, he's the only one whose come down upon me for Hudson River losing to Balcorn last Saturday."

"What did you two ever do to upset that guy?" Monique asked.

"He despises vigilantes," Kim replied. "And he thinks that's what Ron and I are."

"I think it's ridiculous he thinks that," Monique commented.

"Sick and wrong if you ask me," Ron added. "What's more, is that he looks like and sounds like a couple of our foes. Not to mention, that he also has a 'short' temper." He then giggled. "Get it, 'short' temper?"

Kim and Monique smiled and they, along with Ron, broke out laughing.

* * *

Later, at 6:00 pm, Kim and Ron walked out of their apartment and off to the parking garage wearing nicer clothes. Kim wore the red halter neck backless Bodycon dress from, Club Banana; emerald stud earrings; an emerald tennis bracelet on her left wrist; and black patent 2-inch heel Mary Jane shoes. She also styled her hair as it was when she and Ron went to the French restaurant, Chez Couteaux, in Middleton for the first time. Ron on the other hand, wore the red short-sleeve collared shirt from, U.S. Eagle; black dress pants; a black belt; and black patent loafers.

"Are you sure, Rufus, will be alright by himself?" Kim asked her husband.

"Don't worry, KP," Ron assured his wife. "Rufus is sound asleep."

"Let's hope he doesn't throw any wild parties," Kim joked.

Ron giggled, "Now how will Rufus be able to throw a wild party?"

Kim then took Ron's right hand into her left as the two entered the parking garage.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Kim and Ron, Rufus was only pretending to sleep.

 _"They're gone,"_ Rufus thought sometime after Kim and Ron walked out the door.

He then put on a dark-red robe his size with a small gold-colored ascot tie; scurried on over to the phone on a stand by the couch; picked up the phone; set it down flat, facing upward; dialed some numbers; and put the phone on speaker mode.

" _Hello?"_ Hope on the other end answered.

"Hope," Rufus chirped.

" _Rufus?"_ Hope asked, confused.

"I'm having party," Rufus said.

" _You're having a party?"_

"Planning. Doin' anything?"

" _Tara and I have nothing to do. We could attend the party. Are Kim and Ron there?"_

Rufus smirked, "Kim, Ron, gone out."

Hope raised an eyebrow, " _Rufus, are you planning on hosting a party without Kim and Ron knowing?"_

Rufus giggled, "Yes."

Hope sighed, _"Rufus, you know Kim and Ron will kill you if you did something like that."_

"Have Wade monitor 'em," Rufus said.

Hope nodded, _"Okay, but if Kim and Ron find out, it's your fault."_

Rufus nodded, "Hokay."

" _Can we invite a few of our friends to the party?"_ Hope asked.

"Sure," Rufus chirped.

" _Alright, but how do I get into Kim and Ron's apartment?"_

"I have spare key."

Hope smiled, _"Perfect, I'll be on over."_

Rufus hung up the phone before scurrying on over to the key basket and found a spare apartment key. He then grabbed the key, scurried on over to the door, and kicked the key under the gap beneath the door right when Hope knocked.

Rufus stepped back from the door before Hope on the other side picked up the key, unlocked the door, and opened it.

"Rufus?" Hope asked as she looked around for the naked-mole rat.

"Down here," Rufus announced from the floor.

Hope looked down, saw Rufus, and smiled, "Hey, Rufus."

"Hi," Rufus waved. "Where's, Tara?"

"Tara is out getting snacks and drinks and having Wade keep an eye on Kim and Ron," Hope replied. "I will send out the invites and later break out the bowls and cooler."

Rufus nodded, "Hokay."

Soon, Hope walked on over to the phone on the wall by the dinner table, picked it up, and commenced with inviting people over.

* * *

After pulling into the driveway at the address they were given, Kim and Ron saw a red two story house with a black tile roof, a small garage on the left side of the house, and a stone walkway that lead from the driveway to the front door.

"Well, we're here," Kim announced before she and Ron climbed out of the Sloth and walk up to the front door.

* * *

After reaching the front door, Kim rang the doorbell.

Soon, the door opened, revealing Takeo Seki.

"Konichiwa, Kim and Ron-san," Seki said with a smile and a bow.

Kim and Ron smiled and bowed in return.

"Konichiwa, Master Seki," Kim said.

Soon, a woman who looked like Yori, only in her 30's and with waist length hair placed in a bun, walked up, smiled, and bowed, "Konichiwa, Kim and Ron-san. I am Keiko Yama-Seki."

Kim and Ron turned to the woman and bowed.

"Konichiwa, Keiko," Kim said.

"Konichiwa." Ron added.

"It is an honor to meet you two," Keiko commented.

"Come inside," Takeo spoke up. "Supper is almost ready."

After that was said, Kim and Ron entered the house.

* * *

Soon after entering the house and taking their shoes off, Kim and Ron saw Sensei, Yori, Hirotaka, and Anna conversing in the living room.

"Sensei, Yori, Hirotaka, and Anna?" Kim asked.

The four people in the living room stopped talking, turned to face Kim and Ron, and bowed.

"Konichiwa, Kim and Ron-san," Sensei spoke.

"Hey Mom and Dad," Anna added before walking up to her adoptive parents and hugging them.

After breaking the hug, Ron noticed what Anna was wearing and asked, "AC?"

"Yes, Dad?" Anna answered.

"Why are you wearing a Japanese sailor outfit?"

Anna looked down at what she was wearing. She wore a Japanese sailor school uniform which consisted of a white blouse with a sailor-style collar, a red sailor tie, a navy-blue pleated skirt, long black socks, and black patent Mary Jane low-heel buckle tap shoes without the taps. This was the same outfit she wore when she went on a day trip to Japan with Yori nearly a couple weeks ago. During that trip, Anna, got to visit Yamanouchi, meet Sensei for the first time, show off her fighting skills, and was made an honorary ninja. She looked back up at Ron and said, "I felt like wearing it. You don't mind, do you?"

Ron shook his head, "No, of course not."

"Anna, did you forget to take off your shoes?" Kim asked.

Anna looked down at her footwear and blushed, "Oops, my bad."

She then reached down, unbuckled her shoes, slid them off her feet, and put them over to where Kim's and Ron's shoes were.

"Not that we're complaining but, what are you, Yori, Sensei, and Hirotaka doing here?" Ron asked, Anna, as the latter rejoined her parents.

"My parents invited us over for dinner," Yori spoke up before Anna could answer.

Ron looked up at Yori, "Parents?"

"Hai," Takeo spoke up. "Yori and Hirotaka are me and Keiko's children."

"And Sensei is my father," Keiko added.

Kim and Ron couldn't believe their ears; their Karate/Cooking teacher and his wife were related to Sensei, Yori, and Hirotaka.

"Wow, I can't believe you are all family," Ron commented. "It's an incredible coincidence."

"Let's go to the dining room and have some supper," Keiko suggested. "We can get to know each other a little more while we eat."

With that said, everyone walked off to the dining room to have supper.

* * *

At Kim and Ron's apartment, Tara and Hope just finished with party preparations. There were a few plastic bowls of popcorn, Lay's potato chips, Tostitos, Doritos, Cheez-its, Chex Mix, Cheetos, Ritz crackers, and graham crackers on the dinner and coffee tables; a couple of glass bowls of salsa and guacamole on the coffee table; a few plain cheese and peperoni pizzas in boxes stacked on top of each other on the dinner table; a large boombox by the TV; and a big cooler by the couch that contained various waters, juices, and sodas. There was also a punch bowl filled with non-alcoholic fruit punch with plastic cups on a small portable table set up next to the dinner table.

"Well, Tara, we're finished," Hope announced.

"It's a good thing there was a convenience store nearby," Tara added.

"And that we are professionals on prepping for parties in just a short time."

Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard, getting the attention of the former Middleton High School students.

"I'll get it," Tara announced before walking up to the door and opening it to find Jessica's twin-sister, Maggie, smiling.

"Hey, Maggie," Tara waved with a smile.

"Hey, Tara," Maggie replied.

"Come on in."

Soon, Maggie walked in before Hannah and Thomas walked up to the door.

"Hey, Tara," Hannah waved with a smile.

"What up, Tara?" Thomas added in excitement.

"Hey, Hannah and Thomas," Tara said with a wave. "Come on in."

Soon after Hannah and Thomas walked in. Other people started showing up; Abby and her boyfriend, Joey; Tania, and Rico.

The party began soon after.

* * *

At Takeo's house, Kim, Ron, Anna, along with Takeo and his family, were eating supper at a round table in the dinning room and conversing.

"So, Kim and Ron-san found you on the side of a road?" Hirotaka, who sat between Yori and Sensei, asked Anna.

Anna, who sat between Yori and Kim, nodded, "They did, and they adopted me a few weeks later. What's more, was that the day they adopted me was to most amazing day of my life. Despite getting kidnapped by Professor Dementor that day, I still considered that day the most amazing day of my life."

Kim turned to her adopted daughter on her right side and spoke up, "And let's not forget that you rescued me, Ron, and Yori from Dementor."

Anna turned to her adoptive mother and nodded, "That's true."

"And you showed an impressive display of fighting," Kim added. "Along with the ability to accidently hit a self-destruct button."

Anna blushed, "That's also true. It's almost as if even though we are not biologically related, I take after you and Dad in so many ways. I mean…I could be your actual daughter."

"You are their actual daughter," Sensei, who sat between Hirotaka and Keiko, spoke up.

Everyone at the table turned to Sensei.

"Wait," Ron, who sat between Kim and Takeo, spoke up. "Anna, is me and KP's actual daughter? How?"

Sensei turned to Ron, "I think the time has come to tell you, Kim, and Anna-san something you should know."

"Tell us what?"

"While, Anna-san, visited Yamanouchi and displayed her ability to hold her own in a fight, I came down with the feeling that she is yours and Kim-san's spiritual daughter."

"Spiritual daughter?" Ron asked, confused.

Sensei cleared his throat, "Scrolls kept at Yamanouchi have spoken of your, Kim, and Anna-san's arrival to this world. You three use to be a family that lived happily together in the spirit world. But when the time came for you three to come to this world, you three were separated and sent to different points in this world's time with no memory of your lives in the spirit world. Kim-san came first, you followed a few months later, and Anna-san came a few years later. It was predicted that at some point in time, you three would reunite."

"So, my adoptive parents are my actual parents?" Anna asked in amazement.

Sensei turned to Anna and nodded, "Spiritually, yes. Which is why you have traits similar to them despite not being biologically related."

"That's insane," Anna commented. "And another thing."

"Yes?"

"Random question, is Aunt Hana related to you?"

Sensei nodded, "Hai, she's my granddaughter."

Kim's, Ron's, and Anna's jaws dropped.

"Han is your granddaughter?" Ron asked in disbelief.

Sensei nodded, "Yes, she is."

"And you probably know as to why, Father, put, Hana, in your care, Ron-san," Keiko, who sat between Takeo and Sensei, spoke up.

Ron turned to Keiko and said, "Sensei wanted me to train, Han, to battle the Yono. And I'm sorry you and Master Seki had to give her up."

Takeo and Keiko slumped in perfect unison.

"It was hard for us," Takeo admitted. "But, after Hana's birth, Sensei, soon discovered that she was the Han foretold by legend and told us that we couldn't raise her and had to give her up to you and your family."

Ron sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Takeo said. "We are happy that our little Hana is in the care of a very loving family like Anna-san is."

"All that we ask is for you and your family to take good care of Hana," Keiko added.

Ron nodded, "We will."

"Hey, Dad?" Anna spoke up.

Ron turned to Anna, "Yes, AC?"

Anna then whispered into her father's ear.

Ron smiled and nodded before turning to Sensei, "Sensei, how would you feel if me, Kim, and Anna accepted you and the rest of your family into the Stoppable family, since you are all related to my baby sister?"

Sensei brightened up, "Ron-san, it will be an honor to be a part of your family."

"Welcome to the family," Ron said, still smiling.

* * *

At Kim and Ron's apartment, the party was going on and some people were standing or sitting by Thomas as he told jokes from the couch.

"Okay-okay-okay," Thomas spoke. "So, the other day, I saw this guy with flowers in his shopping cart and I ask him, 'What kind of flowers are those?' He said, 'They were Mums'. Then, I told him, 'If they were wrapped in toilet paper, they'd be mummies!'"

Everyone around Thomas laughed at the joke.

"Okay-okay-okay," Thomas continued. "What do bottomless trenches filled with water and faulty coin machines have in common?"

"What?" Joey asked.

Thomas turned to Joey, "They don't make any cents!"

Everyone around him laughed, again.

"Tommy, you are something else," Hannah commented before kissing her boyfriend on the cheek.

After Hannah pulled away, Thomas said, "I'm one heck of a comedian."

"Best party ever!" Rico commented. He then turned to Rufus who was dancing with Tara to Jump5's rendition of, "Celebration". "Way to put on a party Rufus!"

"Thank you!" Rufus chirped. "Tara, Hope, helped."

"We sure did," Tara added.

"Hey, look what I found," Hope announced as she pulled out a box labeled, _Possible/Stoppable Home Movies_ , from the cabinet underneath the TV.

"Are those home movies of Kim and Ron?" Thomas asked.

"Looks like it," Hope replied.

"Let's watch," Rico suggested.

Hope looked at Rico, "Rico, I don't think it's a good idea to look at movies of Kim and Ron when they were babies."

"Oh, come on, Kim and Ron won't know."

"Well, I don't know…"

* * *

At Takeo's house, sometime after eating dinner with Takeo and his family, Kim, Ron, and Anna slipped on their shoes and said their goodbyes.

"Bye, Master Seki," Ron said to Takeo with a bow.

"We'll see you in Karate and Cooking classes Wednesday," Kim added with a bow.

Takeo bowed in return, "I will see you two then."

"It was nice meeting you, Master Seki," Anna spoke up with a bow.

Takeo turned to Anna and bowed, "It was nice to meet you too."

Keiko then stepped up to Takeo's left side and bowed to the Stoppables, "It was nice meeting you three."

Kim, Ron, and Anna bowed in return.

"It was nice meeting you too," Kim said.

The Stoppables then turned to Sensei, Yori, and Hirotaka and bowed.

"Goodbye, Sensei," Ron said.

"Goodbye, Aunt Yori," Anna added.

"Goodbye, Hirotaka," Kim added.

Sense, Yori, and Hirotaka bowed in return.

"Farewell," Sensei said.

"Thank you for coming," Yori added.

"We'll see you later," Hirotaka added.

Kim, Ron, and Anna then waved one last time before walking out of the house and to the Sloth.

* * *

After climbing into the Sloth, Anna sighed, "Well, I guess it's time for me to be brought back to Middleton."

"I'm so sorry, Anna," Kim said with sympathy.

"It's okay, Mom," Anna assured her. "I will be living with you and Dad after Thanksgiving."

"And it will be a booyah when that day comes," Ron added.

After that was said, Kim backed the Sloth out of the driveway and onto the road before she, Ron, and Anna took flight for Middleton.

* * *

After watching Kim, Ron, and Anna depart, Yori spoke, "Do you think we should've told them?"

Everyone in the house turned to Yori who had a concerned look on her face.

"Told them what?" Takeo asked.

Yori turned to her father, "About the dark time that will come upon them."

"What?" Takeo asked, confused.

"The spiritual family will go through a time that will separate them," Sensei spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "I know I already told, Yori-chan, this but I think the time has come to tell all of you."

"Tell us what?" Keiko spoke up.

Sensei turned to his daughter, "Do you and everyone else in this house promise not to tell anyone else?"

Keiko held up her right hand, "We promise, Father."

* * *

At Kim and Ron's apartment, at 9:00 pm, the party was still going on and the people were enjoying videos of Kim and Ron when they were babies.

"Oh my god!" Hannah commented. "I had no idea Kim and Ron took a bath together."

Thomas giggled, "Looks like they probably got inti..."

Hannah slapped Thomas in the back of the head, "Knock it off, Thomas, they were only kids then and I highly doubt they got inti..."

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"What's that noise?" Maggie asked. "Where's it coming from?"

"That must be from my Hope-link," Hope replied.

"Are you going to answer it?" Maggie asked.

"Nah, I'm too tired and having too much of a good time," Hope said as she shut off her Hope-link.

"Same here," Tara added as she shut off her Taramunicator.

* * *

Sometime after dropping, Anna, off in Middleton, Kim and Ron landed in Broy at 9:30 pm, and parked the Sloth in a parking space of the parking garage of the apartment building they stayed at.

"Well," Ron sighed with a smile. "Tonight, was nice, but it's good to be home."

"Same here," Kim added with a smile. "Now, let's go to our apartment and unwind.

Kim and Ron then climbed out of the Sloth and walked into the apartment building.

* * *

When Kim and Ron reached their apartment, they heard laughing coming from the other side of the door.

"KP, why is there laughter coming from our apartment?" Ron asked, confused.

Kim gritted her teeth, "Only one way to find out."

She then unlocked the door and opened it...

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N: Well, looks like things are gonna get more interesting.

Now we know what DNAmy and Fukushima are up to.

We now know Takeo Seki and his wife, along with Yori, Hirotaka, and Sensei are all related to Hana Stoppable.

Looks like Rufus, and possibly Tara and Hope, are probably gonna be facing the music.

What will happen to Kim, Ron, and Anna when the dark time hits them? What else is to come? You'll find out.

If you are wondering as to why I didn't mention the location of DNAmy's lair in this chapter was that I intend to reveal it in a later chapter.

Please leave a comment or review.


	14. Chapter 14: Transferred

Chapter 14: Transferred

Disclaimer: All the characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

 _When Kim and Ron reached their apartment, they heard laughing coming from the other side of the door._

 _"KP, why is there laughter coming from our apartment?" Ron asked, confused._

 _Kim gritted her teeth, "Only one way to find out."_

 _She then unlocked the door and opened it..._

* * *

After opening the door, Kim and Ron walked into their apartment to find Tara, Hope, and Rufus sitting on the couch in the living room watching, Pals, on the TV.

"Ahem," Kim said, getting the attention of the two cheerleaders and naked mole-rat.

"Hey, Kim," Tara waved with a smile.

"You and Ron are back already?" Hope asked.

Kim nodded, "We're back."

"Rufus, what are you doing up?" Ron asked his pet naked-mole rat before raising an eyebrow. "Did you throw a wild party?"

Tara's, Hope's, and Rufus' faces went white before they yelped, "What?!"

Ron giggled, "Just kidding."

"But next time, Rufus, will you please let us know if you are inviting people over while Ron and I are out?" Kim asked the naked mole-rat.

Rufus nodded, "Hokay."

Kim nodded, "Good."

Soon, Tara yawned and spoke, "I think I'm gonna call it a night."

"Me too," Hope added as she yawned.

Tara and Hope both got up and waved to Kim and Ron.

"Goodnight Kim and Ron," Hope said. She then turned to Rufus and waved, "Goodnight, Rufus."

"Goodnight," Rufus waved back.

Kim waved to Tara and Hope, "Night guys."

"Goodnight," Ron added with a wave.

Tara and Hope then walked out of Kim and Ron's apartment and back to their own.

* * *

After Tara and Hope left, Rufus shut off the TV and announced, "Going to bed."

Ron turned to Rufus and nodded, "Okay, little buddy."

Rufus then scurried on over to his nest in the bedroom.

Suddenly, a look a suspicion developed on Ron's face.

"Ronnie, is everything okay?" Kim asked, noticing her husband's facial expression.

"KP, I just came down with a strange feeling," Ron replied.

"What feeling?"

"The feeling that, Rufus, threw a party while we were gone."

Kim put her hands on her hips, "You know, now that you mentioned it, I have the same feeling too."

Ron shook his head, "But we may never know for sure, KP."

"Let's go get ready for bed," Kim suggested. "I am eager to cuddle with my favorite cuddle buddy."

Ron nodded, "I'm right behind ya', KP."

After that was said, Kim and Ron set off to get ready for bed.

* * *

Tara and Hope entered their apartment and sat down on the couch in the living room.

Hope sighed in relief, "That was a close one."

Tara turned to Hope, who was sitting to her right, "I'm so glad we were able to get the people out and clean up the apartment before Kim and Ron got back."

Hope turned to Tara, "Had we ignored Wade's warning indefinitely instead of briefly, our lives would've been over."

"Let's go to bed," Tara suggested before yawning. "All that partying and cleaning up after has made me feel sleepy."

Hope yawned, "Me too."

After that was said, Tara and Hope got up and got ready for bed.

* * *

The next day, September 4th, Kim and Ron were in the Hudson River University Dining Hall working on homework for their Intro to Literary Analysis class.

"How's it coming along, Ronnie?" Kim asked, Ron, who was sitting to her left.

"I'm working on it as best I can, KP," Ron replied. "We both know that we have to get our homework done right and on time for Short's class."

Kim nodded, "I know we do, Ronnie."

"The last thing we want is for our literature teacher to be 'short' with us," Ron said before giggling. "Get it, short?"

Kim giggled, "I totally agree with you, Ronnie."

"Is that so?" The voice of Short was heard.

Kim's and Ron's faces went white before they turned around to see Doctor Short with his arms crossed.

"Doctor Short," Kim gasped.

"We were just working on the homework you assigned us," Ron added nervously.

"How long have you been standing there?" Kim asked.

Short looked directly at Kim, "Long enough to hear your sidekick make fun of me."

Kim's temper began to flare up, "No one calls my husband a sidekick."

Ron put his left hand on Kim's right shoulder and looked at his wife, "Kim, do not let your temper flare up. You know that would land us in more trouble than you could possibly imagine."

Kim turned to her husband and nodded, "Okay, Ronnie."

Short smirked, "Ha ha ha ha ha ha…that's right, tame the beast, Mr. Stoppable. I'll see you two tomorrow night and I expect you to come prepared and looking sharp."

After that was said, Short walked away from the two teens and out of the Dining Hall to the outside.

* * *

After Short left the Dining Hall, Ron comments, "That was unexpected."

"I hate that guy," Kim commented. "He called you a sidekick."

"I hate that guy too, KP," Ron added. "He called you a beast."

"Let's get back to our homework," Kim suggested. "We don't want that man to get 'short' with us if we don't complete it."

Soon enough, Kim and Ron went back to their homework.

* * *

A minute after walking out of the Dining Hall to the outside, Short bumped into Alex and Valerie.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sir, I…" Alex said.

"It's okay," Short assured Alex. "I understand it was just an accident."

"Hey, aren't you the teacher who holds a grudge against Kim and Ron?" Valerie asked.

Short turned to Valerie and nodded, "Yes, I am. Are you two the students who hold a grudge against them?"

Alex nodded, "Yes, we are."

Short smirked and turned back to Alex, "You know, I think we should work together."

"On what?"

"Making the Stoppables' lives unpleasant."

Alex nodded, "Okay."

Short nodded, "Good. I have a suggestion…"

* * *

The next night, September 5th, Kim and Ron took their seats in the front row of the lecture hall their literature class was gonna take place in at Twain Hall.

"Well, KP, we're here," Ron announced.

"And we came well dressed and prepared for Short's class too," Kim added.

For outfits, Kim wore a navy-blue button up blouse with white pan collar and cuffs, a maroon skirt, black tights, and black patent Repetto Rose Mary Jane shoes. She also did her hair the way it was done for her high school graduation. Ron on the other hand, wore a navy-blue long-sleeve sweater over a white long-sleeve collard shirt, maroon cargo pants, and black patent loafers. They both decided to forgo wearing their skull and cross bones necklaces to keep, Short, from thinking they are trouble makers.

Kim turned to Ron, who was sitting to her left, "You did your homework, right?"

Ron turned to Kim, "Of course I did, KP, you saw me complete it."

Kim nodded, "I know, just making sure."

Ron sighed, "Kim, even though it pains me, I take homework seriously now. Especially when you are watching me 24/7."

Kim nodded, "I do watch you 24/7. Ever since I married you, I have vowed to never let you out of my sight for even a second. Did you vow to never let me out of your site for even a second?"

Before Ron could answer Kim's question, Short walked into the lecture hall and slammed his briefcase down on his desk, getting the attention of the entire class.

"Hello class," Short announced as he turned to face the class. He then turned to Kim and Ron. "And Stoppables." He then turned back to the rest of the class. "Welcome back for another Intro to Literary Analysis class. Before I collect your homework and begin the class, I would like to announce that this class will be receiving a couple students who decided to transfer here. So please welcome: Alex Walker and Valerie Piper."

Kim's and Ron's hearts sank when they heard those names and saw them enter the classroom.

"Boooooooooo," A student said to Alex.

Other students soon started booing at Alex.

Short turned back to the rest of the class and ordered, "Silence your booing. Just because, Mr. Walker, tried to poison, Mr. Stoppable, with ipecac doesn't mean you have the right to boo at him."

The students reluctantly complied with Short's order.

Short turned back to Alex and Valerie, "Mr. Walker and Miss Piper, it is a pleasure to be having you two in my class."

Alex smirked, "It is an honor sir."

"What better place to learn about literature than from you?" Valerie added.

Short shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not sure. And before you take a seat, I would like to announce another thing to this class." He then turned to the rest of the class. "Class, I have made to decision to assign seats to you."

The entire class groaned.

"Don't give me that attitude," Short ordered. "For assigned seats, you will all remain where you are. And yes, the Stoppables can still sit together and in holy matrimony." He then turned back to Alex and Valerie. "Mr. Walker, you will sit in the empty seat next to Mr. Stoppable. Miss Piper, you will sit in the empty seat next to Mrs. Stoppable."

Kim's and Ron's faces turned red over what Short said.

Soon, Alex and Valerie walked over to their assigned seats and sat down.

"Hey, Stompable," Alex said after he took his seat to the left side of Ron.

"Hello, K," Valerie added after she took her seat to the right side of Kim.

"Walker," Ron groaned.

"Piper," Kim added.

"Ahem," Short spoke up, getting Kim and Ron's attention. "Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, is that how you treat students who choose to transfer to a class you two are in?"

"Yeah, K, is that how you and Ron treat students?" Valerie added.

"If that's so, then you and Ron sure know how to treat students," Alex taunted.

Kim and Ron shook their heads.

"Good," Short spoke up. Kim and Ron turned back to their teacher as he continued. "If you ever mistreat anyone, even if it's your worst enemies, in any way in my class you two will automatically fail."

Kim and Ron reluctantly nodded.

"We understand, Doctor," Kim reluctantly said.

Short smirked at them, "Good."

* * *

When class ended, Short announced, "Well class, that's enough for tonight. Please pack up your belongings and have a good night. And don't forget to do your homework; I will be expecting it next week."

Soon, all the students in the class got up and walked out the door.

But before Alex and Valerie could walk out the door…

"Mr. Walker, Miss Piper?" Short spoke.

Alex and Valerie stopped and turned to Short.

"Yes, Doctor Short?" Alex answered.

Short smiled, "Thank you for transferring to this class and spiting the Stoppables."

Alex smirked, "You're welcome, Doctor Short."

"I'm glad we were able to transfer to your class," Valerie added.

Short looked towards Valerie, "If I hadn't bumped into you two, I wouldn't have been this happy."

"I can finally give, Stompable, trouble and get away with it," Alex said.

"And I can finally give, K, trouble and get away with it too," Valerie added.

Short smirked, "Just make their lives unpleasant and I will grant you two an A+. Have a good night."

"You too," Alex said with a wave before he and Valerie turned and walked out of the lecture hall.

* * *

Kim and Ron walked out of Twain Hall with angry looks on their faces.

"Can you believe this, Ron?!" Kim asked.

Ron shook his head, "I can't believe it, KP!"

"Alex and Valerie have transferred to our class and we have to be sandwiched in between them during that class!"

"I think Short had something to do with it," Ron speculated. "After all, he's been trying to make our lives unpleasant ever since we've been taking his class."

"If what you say is true, then we better do something about him," Kim suggested. "I have a feeling that he will try and pull off more stuff on us soon enough."

"Maybe his next move will be to dress up as that guy in a clown mask with a hook for a hand who keeps saying, 'I did it!'," Ron speculated.

Kim raised an eyebrow and asked, "What?"

"It was from that movie you saw with Bon-Bon and Brick while you were stuck to Bon-Bon," Ron replied.

Kim rolled her eyes, "Don't remind me. I hated having, Bonnie, for a wart."

"The way I hated having, Barkin, for a wart," Ron groaned.

"Next time we are exposed to Dementor's bondo-ball let's take each other's hands so you and I can be stuck together," Kim suggested.

Ron took Kim's left hand into his right and nodded, "Agreed."

"Good, now let's go home and get some sleep," Kim suggested. "And keep a good eye on Doctor Short from now on too."

With that said, Kim and Ron walked off to their apartment to go and get some sleep.

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N: Well the good news is that Rufus, Tara, and Hope got away with throwing a party. Unfortunately, the bad news is that Doctor Short has joined forces with Alex and Valerie in making Kim's and Ron's lives unpleasant. How will Kim and Ron be able to counter this? You'll find out as the story goes on.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and feel free to leave a comment or review. I would appreciate it.


	15. Chapter 15: Could It Be

Chapter 15: Could It Be

Disclaimer: All the characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

Two days later, it was almost 5:00 am on Friday September 7th and Kim and Ron were sleeping in their bed.

Just then...

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Kim woke up, picked up her Kimmunicator on her night stand, and answered it, "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Kim, I wanted to inform you that you and Ron just received an invite from, Averill Antin," Wade announced.

Kim raised an eyebrow, "At this hour?"

Wade shrugged his shoulders, "I guess he couldn't wait until a better time."

"Apparently," Kim groaned before asking. "Anyway, who is Averill Antin and what did he invite me and Ron to?"

"Averill Antin is the founder and owner of a French restaurant in New York City that was destroyed during the Lorwardian Invasion," Wade replied. "He's invited you and Ron over to the grand re-opening of his restaurant, Antin's, to cut the ribbon tonight. He also said that if you and Ron wish to eat there on the grand re-opening night, your dinner will be free."

Kim smiled, "Tell, Mister Antin, that Ron and I will be there."

"I'm on it Kim."

"We just need the location of the restaurant."

Wade typed a few keys on his computer before saying, "It's in Manhattan West of Central Park. I'll beam the exact coordinates to the Sloth before you and Ron leave for the grand re-opening tonight."

"Thanks, Wade."

"Also, Antin's, is a five star restaurant, so you and Ron will have to wear formal attire," Wade added.

Kim nodded, "Got it, Wade."

After the screen went black, Kim turned to her right to see her husband still sleeping.

" _I think he may need a kiss in order to wake up,"_ Kim thought.

She then leaned in and gave Ron a kiss on the lips.

After pulling away, Ron opened his eyes and commented, "KP, that was so…awesome."

Kim scooted closer to Ron and commented, "It was awesome, Ronnie."

"I love you so much, KP."

"I love you so much too, Ronnie."

The two teens were about to share a kiss when the alarm clock on Kim's nightstand suddenly went off at 5:00 am.

"Ugh," Kim and Ron both groaned as they reluctantly pulled away from each other.

Kim shut off the alarm before Ron grumbled, "Well, I guess it's time to get up."

Kim nodded, "I'm afraid so."

"I'll get to making breakfast," Ron said as he got out of bed.

But right before he could walk out the bedroom door, Kim asked, "Ronnie?"

Ron stopped walking and turned to Kim, "Yes, KP?"

"Wade contacted me earlier and said that you and I got an invite to cut the ribbon at the grand re-opening of a five-star French Restaurant in New York City tonight," Kim announced. "Also, Wade mentioned that if we wanted to eat there on the night of the grand re-opening, our dinner will be free. Do you wanna attend the grand re-opening and have a free romantic dinner with me?"

Ron smiled, "KP, that will be badical."

Kim got up, walked up to Ron, and draped her arms around his shoulders.

"I knew you would say, yes," Kim cooed.

Ron wrapped his arms around Kim's waist before saying, "KP, I will always say, yes, to spending a romantic day or night with you."

The two then shared a kiss.

After pulling away, Kim commented, "Ronnie, you are the most badical man I've ever known."

The two then touched foreheads before Ron commented, "Thanks, KP, and you are the most badical woman I've ever known."

"Thanks, Ronnie," Kim cooed. "Now, I'll go take a shower, while you go make us breakfast."

"I will get to making breakfast right away, KP," Ron announced.

After that was said, Kim and Ron pulled away from each other before the former headed for the shower and the latter headed for the kitchen.

* * *

That night, at 6:15 pm, Kim and Ron just finished changing into formal attire for the grand re-opening of the French restaurant, Antin's.

"KP, I must admit, we both look great," Ron commented as he and his wife looked at themselves in the full-length mirror in the bedroom.

"I totally agree with you, Ronnie," Kim cooed.

For formal attire, Kim wore a long black V-neck and back Maxi dress with a left side slit, black t-strap Mary Jane kitten heels, red ruby pear-cut dangling earrings, and a red ruby pear-cut solitaire pendent hanging from a silver chain around her neck. She also styled her hair as it was when she and Ron went to Chez Couteaux for the first time. Ron on the other hand, wore the tuxedo Canadian Joe gave him along with black patent Oxfords. He also put his hair in a slick back hairdo.

Ron turned to Kim and asked, "Shall we head on over to the Sloth and fly on over to the grand re-opening, Mrs. Stoppable?"

Kim turned to Ron and nodded, "Yes, let's fly to the grand re-opening, Mr. Stoppable."

Soon, Kim and Ron walked out of their bedroom and out their apartment and off to the parking garage, hand-in-hand.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Kim and Ron, a janitor saw them walk out of their apartment. The janitor smirked before he pulled out a cell phone from his pocket, dialed some numbers, and held the phone up to his right ear.

 _"Hello?"_ Alex Walker on the other end answered.

"Son?" The janitor spoke.

"Yes, _Dad?"_

"I have a location on where Kim and Ron's apartment is here."

" _Perfect,"_ Alex said in excitement. _"Where is it?"_

Alex's father looked at the apartment number and read it aloud, "27A."

* * *

Later at 6:30 pm in New York City, Kim and Ron were standing to the left of, Averill Antin, the owner of the French restaurant, Antin's, at the grand re-opening behind a big red ribbon with smiles on their faces. Also, Kim and Ron were each holding a handle of a giant pair of scissors.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," The restaurant's owner announced in a French accent. "I, along with Kimberly and Ronald Stoppable, would like to welcome all of you to the grand re-opening of Antin's. For years, it has stood and provided divine French food and drink. Sadly, the restaurant was destroyed during the alien invasion months ago. But she has risen again and tonight you will get to taste a divine French dinner here for the first time in months. As founder and owner, I hereby declare this restaurant officially re-opened!" Antin then turned to Kim and Ron and asked, "Kimberly, Ronald, care to do the honors?"

Kim and Ron nodded before they cut the red ribbon.

Soon, people gave a thunderous round of applause and camera flashes.

Kim and Ron turned to the owner before Kim spoke, "Thank you for inviting us to the grand re-opening, Mister Antin."

"I'm really happy you two could make it to the grand re-opening of my restaurant," Antin commented.

"KP and I are really honored to have been asked to cut the ribbon," Ron said.

Antin turned to Ron, "And I take it you two are gonna stay and have a divine French dinner?"

Ron nodded, "Oh, yes, definitely."

"Then, come on in," Antin said. "You and your wife's dinner will be free tonight."

After that was said, Kim and Ron walked into the restaurant with Antin. Other people followed soon after.

* * *

A minute later, Kim and Ron were sitting at a two-person table. While Kim looked at the menu she was provided, Ron was coloring in an octopus picture with crayons.

"Do you know what you are going to have?" Kim asked Ron while still looking at her menu.

Ron stopped coloring, picked up the menu he was provided, and looked at it.

"Sorry, KP, I was too distracted by coloring in the octopus," Ron replied in an apologetic tone.

Kim shook her head and muttered, "You are something else, Ronnie."

Ron looked up from his menu and asked, "What?"

"Nothing," Kim replied.

"You're something else, KP," Ron muttered.

Kim looked up from her menu and asked, "What?"

"Nothing," Ron replied.

"We mutter too much," Kim commented.

"We do," Ron agreed.

He then put down his menu and went back to coloring in the octopus.

"You're really into coloring pictures with crayons at restaurants, aren't you?" Kim asked.

Ron nodded, "I am, but the downside to it is that there's never any brown crayons; it's ridiculous. Especially, when it comes to coloring in otters."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Ron, drop the 'brown crayons' thing; it's getting really old. Besides, octopuses don't need to be colored brown."

Ron sighed, "Okay, KP."

Kim nodded, "Good, now put down the crayon, look over the menu, and decide what you want for supper. Please and thank you."

Ron nodded before he put down the crayon he was using, picked up his menu and looked over it.

"Anything you say, KP," Ron said.

Kim smiled and thought, _"You really are something else, Ronnie. You're weird, but I love you."_

* * *

Later, Kim and Ron were eating dinner.

"So, KP, what do you think?" Ron asked his wife.

"It's wonderful," Kim replied. "Better than Chez Couteaux."

"I totally agree with ya', KP," Ron said before asking. "And you know what would make this night really special?"

Kim put down her fork and asked, "I don't know, what?"

Ron held up his right index finger before he got up from his seat, turned around and walked on over to the restaurant's piano player.

"Do you know, 'Could It Be'?" Ron asked the piano player in a whisper.

The piano player turned to Ron and nodded, "Yes, I do. And I can sing it too."

Ron pulled out some money from his pocket and gave it to the piano player.

"I'll give you the signal," Ron whispered.

He then walked back over to his and Kim's table and sat down.

"Ronnie, what were you doing?" Kim asked.

"You'll hear," Ron said before he turned to the piano player and pointed at her.

The piano player nodded before she began playing, "Could It Be".

Kim gasped and started tearing up at the sound of her and Ron's song.

Ron turned to Kim, got up and held out his hand, "Would you care to dance?"

Kim got up and took Ron's hand into her own and nodded, "I do."

They then walked over to a clear area and started dancing as the piano player started singing the song.

Kim and Ron ended up dancing in the exact same manner as they did at their Junior Prom. And of course, during the dance, they kissed passionately.

* * *

After the dance ended, everyone in the restaurant gave a huge round of applause.

Kim and Ron blushed at the attention they received before walking back to their table.

"So, KP, what did you think?" Ron asked as he and Kim sat down.

Kim sniffled, "That was so romantic, like Junior Prom all over again."

"Only without Drakken and those evil Diablo toys," Ron added.

Kim nodded, "Exactly, now let's enjoy our dinner and go for a stroll in Central Park afterward."

With that said, Kim and Ron went back to eating.

* * *

Later at 9:30 pm, Kim and Ron were walking in Central Park, hand-in-hand, and with Kim's head resting on Ron's right shoulder.

"It sure looks really peaceful and feels very nice out here," Ron commented.

"I totally agree with you, Ronnie," Kim agreed. She then raised her head up and noticed an empty bench. "Hey, Ronnie?"

"Yes, KP?" Ron answered.

"Do you wanna sit down for a moment?" Kim asked.

Ron got behind Kim, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed the left side of her neck.

After pulling away he answered, "Of course."

Kim and Ron then walked over to the bench and sat down. Kim rested her head on her husband's right shoulder, again, before both teens took each other's hands and sat there in silence with smiles on their faces.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kim spoke, "Thank you for being a part of my life, Ronnie. I can't live without you."

"KP, is everything okay?" Ron asked, concerned.

Kim raised her head, looked at Ron and nodded, "Everything's okay, I just love you so very much. Tonight's been one of the most romantic evenings of my life."

Ron pulled Kim in close and commented, "Tonight has been one of the most romantic evenings of my life too, KP."

The two were about to kiss when…

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Ugh," Kim and Ron both groaned.

Kim pulled away and answered her Kimmunicator, "This better be important, Wade."

"I take it this must be a bad time?" Wade asked after appearing on the screen.

Kim and Ron both nodded and said, "Yes."

"Sorry about that," Wade apologized. "Anyway, you know that townhouse I found that won't be available until after Thanksgiving?"

Kim nodded, "Yes?"

"There's another townhouse that just turned up for sale next door to it," Wade announced. "That's the good news."

"Then, there's bad news?"

"The townhouse needs to be renovated on the inside and it will take a month for renovations to be completed."

"But the townhouse will be available for us and AC, right?" Ron asked.

Wade nodded, "Yes, which means you three will be living together much sooner than you thought."

Kim smiled, "We'll take it and have it renovated."

"Should I inform, Anna?" Wade asked.

"Put her through," Kim replied. "Ron and I will inform her ourselves."

Wade typed a few keys on his keyboard and Anna's face appeared on the screen a few seconds later.

Anna smiled and waved, "Hey Mom, hey Dad."

"Hey, Anna," Kim waved.

"Hey, AC," Ron added. "How's our bon-diggity daughter doing?"

"Your bon-diggity daughter is doing great," Anna replied. "And I take it you two are enjoying a romantic evening?"

Kim nodded, "We sure are."

Ron soon noticed something different about, Anna; she had waist-length hair and a red head-band.

"AC?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Dad?" Anna answered.

"How did your hair grow so fast?"

Anna smiled, "The Tweebs pulled a prank on me with a shampoo that can enhance hair growth. At first, I was mad at them for pulling this prank, but when I looked at myself in the mirror, I smiled and decided to have long hair again. Nana then took me to the hair salon and had my hair re-styled. She also bought me a red head-band to go with the hairstyle."

"You look like Tara when she was in her pre-teens," Kim commented.

Anna giggled, "Imagine the look on her face when she sees me like this; I bet it will be great."

"Speaking of great," Ron spoke up. "We've got some great news for you."

"What's the good news, Dad?" Anna asked.

"You know that townhouse Wade found that won't be available until after Thanksgiving?" Ron asked.

Anna nodded, "Yes."

"There's another townhouse next door to it that just turned up for sale," Ron announced.

Anna's jaw dropped, "There is?"

"That's the good news," Kim spoke up.

Anna frowned, "Then there's bad news?"

Kim nodded, "The townhouse has to undergo renovations and they won't be completed until I'd say, early October."

Anna shrugged her shoulders, "Oh well, better to wait until early October than wait until after Thanksgiving."

Kim smiled, "Your father and I will be looking forward to having you live with us."

"And it will be bon-diggity," Anna commented. "Well, I gotta go to bed, I don't wanna be tired for karate class tomorrow."

"Okay, Anna," Kim said before waving. "And your father and I love you."

"I love you and Dad too, Mom," Anna said. She then waved. "Bye."

Then, the screen changed back to Wade before he announced, "The townhouse has just been bought and renovations will begin tomorrow. When the renovations are complete, you can go visit the house. In the meantime, I recommend going shopping for stuff for the townhouse sometime."

Kim nodded, "Okay, Wade."

After the screen went black, Kim and Ron looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Can you believe this, Ronnie?" Kim asked.

"That, AC, will be living with us sooner than we anticipated?" Ron replied.

Kim nodded, "Yes, Ronnie."

"It will be bon-diggity having, AC, living with us," Ron commented. "I've considered, AC, to be the most important person in my life besides you and Han."

"Adopting, Anna, was perhaps the greatest thing we have ever done," Kim speculated.

Ron nodded in agreement, "It was, KP."

Kim and Ron then pulled each other in for a hug.

After breaking the hug, Kim spoke, "Let's go back to our apartment. We gotta get some sleep for tomorrow's football game."

Ron nodded, "I'm right behind ya', KP."

Kim and Ron soon got up from the bench and walked off to the Sloth which was parked over near, Antin's.

* * *

Later, at 10:00 pm, Kim and Ron entered their apartment.

"Well, KP, we're home," Ron announced.

"Let's change out of these clothes and into our favorite bedtime clothes," Kim suggested.

"You in your night gown and me in my PJs and bathrobe?" Ron asked.

Kim nodded, "Of course, Ronnie."

Ron grinned, pulled Kim into his arms, and asked, "Did you have anything in mind other than sleep?"

Kim smirked, "I can think of something..."

Rufus popped out of a pocket in Ron's tuxedo jacket and quietly groaned, "Oh, brother."

* * *

Elsewhere, around the same time Kim and Ron returned to their apartment, Valerie was asleep on the top of a bunk bed in her dorm room.

Just then, her cellphone rang and woke her up.

She reached for her cellphone beside her pillow, and answered it, "Hello?"

 _"Val,"_ Alex spoke.

Valerie smiled, "Al, how are you doing?"

 _"Great,"_ Alex replied. _"Sorry to call you at this hour, but I have a plan to ruin Kim and Ron."_

Valerie smirked, "Well, what is it?"

 _"Is there anyone in your dorm at the moment?"_ Alex asked.

Then, as if on cue, a voice was heard from bellow Valerie, "Valerie, I hate to interrupt the conversation between you and Mr. Ipecac, but do you think you two could take that conversation outside? I'm trying to sleep here."

Valerie climbed out of bed, climbed down the bed's latter, and scowled at her roommate, "Fine, Katie, I'll take this outside. And my boyfriend is not Mr. Ipecac."

After that was said, Valerie walked out of the dorm room and into the hallway.

* * *

After walking out the dorm room and into the hallway, Valerie spoke, again, "Okay I'm outside my dorm room. So, what's the plan?"

 _"Shh,"_ Alex said. _"Whisper, people may hear you."_

"Okay," Valerie whispered. "So, what's the plan?"

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N: Uh oh, seems Alex has a plan to ruin Kim and Ron. What will it be? How will it be pulled off? And will it work? You'll find out.

And it sounds like Kim, Ron, and Anna will be living together in Broy sooner than you thought.

There is no French restaurant called, Antin's. I made it up.

I decided to add a little more to this chapter (2/12/19)

Please, feel free to leave a review. I always enjoy hearing feedback.


	16. Chapter 16: Stop Bugging Us

Chapter 16: Stop Bugging Us

Disclaimer: All the characters of the TV show, Kim Possible, belong to Disney.

* * *

The next day, September 8th, the football stadium at Hudson River University was filled to capacity as Jake Anderson and Charlie Wheeler began broadcasting from the press box overlooking the stadium.

"Hello, everybody," Jake began. "This is Jake Anderson and Charlie Wheeler, bringing you live broadcast of Wildcats' football. Today, the Hudson River Wildcats take on the Lanford Huskies."

Charlie then joined in, "The weather is overcast but the air temperature is perfect for today's game."

"In other news," Jake spoke, again. "Hudson River center player, Alex Walker, has been suspended indefinitely for the ipecac prank he attempted to pull on running back, Ron Stoppable, only for quarterback, Thomas Scott, to fall victim to instead. Also, main running back, Frank Arnold, has been demoted and benched for his conduct at the end of last week's game."

"And let's not forget that cheer captain, Betty Arnold, and cheer co-captain, Valerie Piper, are still demoted and benched for that fight they got into during cheer practice last week," Charlie added.

"But the good news is that quarterback, Thomas Scott, is back in the game; running back, Ron Stoppable, has been promoted to main running back; and Kim Stoppable is still the cheer captain," Jake added.

"Here come the Hudson River cheerleaders with Kim Stoppable in the lead," Charlie announced.

* * *

Less than a minute later, Jake announced, "Here come the Hudson River Wildcats."

"Look, Kim Stoppable, just blew her husband another kiss," Charlie pointed out.

"You think she will be doing that at every football game, Charlie?" Jake asked.

Charlie just shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

After doing warm ups, the football team gathered around Coach Davis.

"Okay," Davis began. "You know what to do." He turned to Thomas and Ron. "Scott, Stoppable, if we win the toss, choose to receive."

Thomas and Ron both nodded before they walked to the center of the field for the toss. Hudson River won the toss and chose to receive.

* * *

Less than a minute later, Ron took position near the end zone on Hudson River's end of the field and waited for the kickoff. The whistle blew and the kicker from the opposing team kicked the ball high into the air. The ball then flew into Ron's waiting arms and Ron made a run for the end zone. He managed to quickly weave his way through the Lanford players converging on him. For Ron, it was like dodging lasers and spinning tops of doom all over again. The Lanford players were caught completely off guard when Ron quickly weaved his way through them and make it to the end zone and score a touchdown.

The crowd of Hudson River fans cheered in excitement.

Ron tossed the ball to the referee before making his way back to the bench.

"Good job, Stoppable," Davis said with a smile, getting Ron's attention. "Way to get us on the board."

"Thanks, Coach," Ron said with a smile before sitting down on the bench.

Soon, the extra point was made and Hudson River was on top of Lanford, 7-0.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Broy Apartments, a man wearing a purple and white jumpsuit with the letter B in Greek on the front of it came upon the door to the apartment Kim and Ron stayed at.

" _Okay,"_ Agent Beta thought. _"Now, to open the door."_

He then pulled out a couple of metal pins from a pouch on the right side of his jumpsuit's belt, placed them into the door lock, picked the lock, and opened the door. He then quickly took the pins out, placed them back into the right pouch, made his way inside, closed the door behind him and locked the door.

" _Alright, I'm in,"_ Beta thought.

The Worldwide Evil Empire agent then removed a box from the pouch on the left side of his belt and opened it, revealing mini-microphones.

 _"Now, to plant the bugs,"_ Beta thought.

He then proceeded to plant the bugs around hidden areas of the apartment.

* * *

A few minutes later, Beta, finished planting the last bug when a knock at the door was heard.

"Mom? Dad?" A girl's voice was heard.

Beta began to sweat before he quickly ran to the nearby jacket closet and hid inside it.

The door to the apartment began to unlock and open, revealing an 11-year-old with wavy waist-length blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a white gi, a red headband and white sneakers. It was, Anna Stoppable.

" _That girl,"_ Beta thought as he looked through a gap in the closet door. _"The little girl who defeated Professor Dementor and Gemini."_

He then saw, Anna, close the door behind her; walk over to the couch facing the TV; pick up the remote that was sitting on the coffee table; turn on the TV; and sit down.

The screen changed, showing the Hudson River football game.

" _I gotta sneak out of here,"_ Beta thought.

Suddenly, Beta, started feeling his nose tickle and then...

"Achoo!" He sneezed.

* * *

A car stopped outside the front entrance of, Broy Apartments, and Anna, who was sitting in the right rear passenger seat, looked at the driver.

"Thanks for the lift, Mister Richards," Anna said with a smile.

Richards turned to face, Anna, with a smile, "Don't thank me, Miss Stoppable, it was the least I could do after you taught my daughter the basics of karate."

Anna waved her hand, "It was no big."

"And I'm sure what you taught her will enable her to stand up to those who've been bullying her at school."

"Let me know if your daughter wants to learn more karate."

Richards nodded, "I will."

Anna then climbed out of the car and waved one last time before the car drove off.

Afterward, Anna walked into the apartment building.

* * *

Anna soon reached Kim and Ron's apartment and knocked on the door before saying, "Mom? Dad?"

She wondered why there was no answer before she suddenly realized why.

 _"Oh yeah, today's the football game and they aren't home,"_ Anna thought. She then shrugged her shoulders. _"I might as well hang out here and watch the game."_

She then unlocked the door with a spare apartment key her adoptive parents had given her some time ago, walked inside, closed the door behind her, walked over to the couch facing the TV, picked up the remote that was sitting on the coffee table, turned on the TV, and sat down.

The screen changed, showing the Hudson River football game.

Suddenly, a mysterious sneeze was heard. "Achoo!"

Anna quickly put down the remote, jumped up from the couch, and asked, "Hello?"

She looked around and thought, _"Where did that sneeze come from?"_

Suddenly, the nearby jacket closet doors swung open. Anna turned to the closet and saw a man in a purple and white jumpsuit with the letter B in Greek on the front of it jump out.

"Who are you?" Anna demanded.

"I'm Agent Beta of the Worldwide Evil Empire," Beta replied.

Anna got into fighting stance and demanded, "What are you doing here?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Beta replied.

"You won't get away with breaking into my parents' apartment," Anna said with a scowl.

"Wrong," Beta said.

He then quickly turned and ran out the apartment door.

Anna gave chase.

* * *

After running out the door, Anna, shot a grappling hook out from her Annamunicator and managed to grab hold of Beta, pull him back, and knock him out with a punch to the head.

Anna then retracted the grappling hook back into her Annamunicator before hitting the emergency call button on the device.

"Anna, what's up?" Wade asked as his face appeared on the screen.

"I've captured an agent of the Worldwide Evil Empire," Anna replied. "I don't know what he was doing here, but please contact Global Justice and have them take this guy away."

Wade typed a few keys on his computer and said, "GJ is on the way."

"And here we are," The voice of Dr. Director was heard.

Anna looked up to see the leader of Global Justice with Will Du and Sabre following her.

"Doctor Director," Anna said, suprised. She then thought. _"That was quick."_

"Anna Stoppable, what happened?" Dr. Director asked with concern.

"I'll tell you everything," Anna replied. "But first, we should have the WEE agent I just captured taken away and my parents' apartment searched for anything the WEE agent may have left behind."

"I'll have the authorities search the apartment," Dr. Director said. "I'll also inform Kim and Ron of the situation."

"Maybe we should inform them after the game is over," Anna suggested. "I mean, I don't want them to have bad thoughts during the game."

Dr. Director nodded, "Alright, we'll inform them as soon as the game is over. In the meantime, let's go to Wildcat Corner. We can watch the game from there while the authorities clean up here."

Anna nodded, "Badical idea, let's go." Anna then looked back down at Wade on the Annamunicator's screen and waved. "I'll talk to you later, Wade."

"You too," Wade waved. "Wade out."

After the screen went black, Dr. Director turned to Will Du and Sabre, "Agent Du, Agent Sabre, take the WEE agent away for questioning."

The two GJ agents nodded before taking Beta away.

Soon after, Anna and Dr. Director walked off to, Wildcat Corner.

* * *

Later on in the Football game, the score was 35-35, with Hudson River and Lanford tied and the second half of the game coming to a close.

"Charlie, I have to admit that this is one interesting game," Jake commented. "These teams are pretty evenly matched."

"And Ron Stoppable is probably part of the reason these teams are evenly matched," Charlie pointed out. "After all, he's responsible for four of the five touchdowns Hudson River made. I wonder how his wife must think of his performance."

Jake looked to see a smiling face on Kim and said, "Judging the look on Kim Stoppable's face I'd say she must be really happy for him."

"Do you think she will tackle her husband if he wins this game for his team?" Charlie asked.

Jake shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not sure, Charlie, but that will be one heck of a play if that happened."

* * *

At Wildcat Corner, Anna and Dr. Director, along with the other restaurant patrons, were watching the game on the TVs that were located above and behind the bar.

"That would be one heck of a play," Dr. Director commented after hearing the last thing, Jake, said.

"I probably would call it a romantic moment," Anna added.

"I would call it both a play and a romantic moment," A restaurant patron from a nearby table spoke up.

* * *

Back at the game and on the field, the Hudson River offense team gathered in a huddle.

"Okay, let's end this game in our favor," Thomas announced. "Hand off to Ron, on one."

The team broke the huddle and took their positions at the 40-yard line near Lanford's end of the field where the last play ended.

Thomas made the call and the play began. The center player slapped the ball into Thomas' hands before Thomas handed the ball off to Ron. Ron caught the ball and managed to squeeze through in between the middle linebacker and the right defensive guard while at the same time, make 10 yards before being brought down by a safety at the 30-yard line.

Ron got up before he and the rest of the Hudson River offense team gathered in a huddle.

"Good job, Ron," Thomas said with a smile. His face then turned serious when he looked at everyone else. "Okay, fake to Ron, lateral to Doris, sweep right on two."

The players soon broke the huddle and took their positions at the 30-yard line.

Thomas made the call and the play commenced. The center player slapped the ball into Thomas' stomach before Thomas faked the ball to Ron and lateraled it to Doris. Doris caught the ball and made 5 yards before an outside linebacker grabbed his face mask and brought him down at the 25-yard line.

A flag was thrown and one of the referees spoke to the crowd, "Face mask, Lanford, number 40, defense. Fifteen yards; automatic first down."

Doris got up and rejoined his teammates.

"You okay, Doris?" Thomas asked.

Doris nodded, "I'm alright."

Thomas then looked at the rest of the team, "Okay, let's finish this. Fake Rico, hand off to Doris, pass to Ron, sweep left, on one."

The players soon broke the huddle and took their positions at the 10-yard line.

Thomas made the call and the play commenced. The center player slapped the ball into Thomas' stomach. Thomas then faked the ball to Rico before handing if off to Doris. Doris caught the ball before passing it to Ron. Ron caught the ball and made his run, barley evading a cornerback and an outside linebacker. Suddenly, Ron noticed the two safeties coming right at him. He had to act fast. He then noticed a gap in between the safeties and it gave him an idea. Right when the safeties we're close, Ron quickly put on more speed and squeezed right through the gap in between them. Ron soon scored a touchdown bringing the score up to 41 for Hudson River and the game was over. Hudson River won!

The Hudson River crowd cheered at the site of Ron scoring the touchdown.

" _Yes,"_ Ron thought before tossing the ball to the referee.

Soon, the Hudson River football team ran up and piled onto Ron at the end zone. They then lifted him up for some time before letting him back down.

Soon after, Kim ran up to Ron and wrapped herself around him.

The crowd went, 'aw' as Ron returned to hug, lifted his wife in the air, and spun her around.

After putting her back down, Kim said, "You did it, Ronnie!"

"I take it you decided to give, Ron, a congratulatory hug?" The voice of Coach Stennis was heard.

Kim and Ron turned to see Coaches Stennis and Davis with smiles on their faces.

"I'm so sorry, Coach," Kim apologized. "I just couldn't help myself. I've been wanting to do that for some time."

"It's okay, Kim," Stennis assured Kim. "Feel free to do that at the end of any football game."

"But only, if it's Mr. Stoppable and that he wins the game," Davis added.

Kim smiled, "Thank you, Coaches."

"Now, go hit the showers," Davis ordered, still smiling. "We are gonna be having dinner at, Wildcat Corner, and we don't wanna be stinking up the place."

Soon, Kim and Ron, along with the rest of the Hudson River cheer and football teams, headed into the field house and to the showers.

* * *

Frank Arnold was sitting on the bench, fuming, as he watched Ron receive praise for scoring the winning touchdown. He fumed even more when he saw Kim give Ron a congratulatory hug.

 _"I should've be the one who scored the winning touchdown,"_ Frank thought. _"I should've been the one receiving a congratulatory hug from Kim. But no, I had to get demoted, benched and have to witness Kim hug that loser."_

"You fuming too, bro?" The voice of Betty Arnold was heard.

Frank looked up to see his sister, "Hey, sis. Yes, I'm fuming too."

Betty then sat down next to Frank and said, "I should've been cheer captain, I should've been the one hugging Ron. But no, I had to get demoted, benched and watch that witch hug my future husband."

"If Ron keeps winning these games and Kim stays attached to him, I will have no chance of making the draft, let alone winning the Heisman trophy," Frank pointed out.

"Don't think about making, Ron, look bad," Betty said.

Frank shook his head, "I'm not, sis."

"Good," Betty said. "Because making him look bad wouldn't do any good. I need his reputation to remain intact in order for me to further my ambitions when I claim him for myself."

"And I need Kim's reputation to remain intact so I could further my ambitions when I claim her for myself," Frank added. "If only there was a way to break them up without making them look bad."

Betty patted her brother on the back, "We'll think of something, bro."

* * *

Later, Kim and Ron walked out of the field house when...

"Mom! Dad!" The voice of, Anna, was heard.

Kim and Ron looked to see their adopted daughter with Dr. Director and became confused.

"Doctor Director?" Kim asked.

"AC?" Ron asked.

Anna ran up to her adoptive parents and the three gathered in a hug.

After pulling away, Dr. Director walked up and announced, "Kim, Ron, something has happened."

"What happened?" Kim asked with concern.

"I'll explain," Dr. Director replied. "But first, let's go to GJ HQ, Anna and I will brief you on what has happened there."

Kim nodded before she, Ron, Anna, and Dr. Director walked off to an area near the parking lot and fell into a hole that opened up right beneath them.

* * *

Somewhere, at a house in Broy, Alex Walker and his father were sitting on a couch in the living room of the house.

"I can't believe it!" Alex exclaimed.

"Neither can I," Alex's father groaned. "I really thought that having my old college buddy, Sheldon Director, send out his new agent, Beta, to plant bugs in Kim and Ron's apartment would work."

"At least, Sheldon, did not mention us to the agent," Alex said. "Otherwise, the cops would've learned who he was really helping."

"We were so close to planting bugs in Kim and Ron's apartment," Alex's father groaned. "If it wasn't for that little…little…little…girl, our plan to listen in on them would've succeeded."

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Alex asked.

Alex's father sighed as he rubbed his eyes, "We'll think of something."

* * *

It was September 12th, and Kim and Ron were walking to their literature class, hand-in-hand. It's been a few days since the break-in at their apartment and they still couldn't believe that someone broke into their apartment.

Global Justice and the FBI launched a joint investigation to see how, Agent Beta, broke into the apartment and what he did after he broke in.

They looked at the video feed from the apartment building's security cameras and saw, Beta, infiltrate the building through an air vent in the roof, climb out of the air vent into a hallway on the first floor, make his way to Kim and Ron's apartment, pick the lock and enter the apartment.

When GJ and the FBI searched Kim and Ron's apartment, they found multiple mini-microphones planted throughout hidden areas of the apartment and realized that, Beta, was trying to bug the place.

After Will Du and Sabre finished questioning the WEE agent they learned that, Gemini, had him use the football game as a diversion, knowing that hardly anyone would be watching the apartment building's security monitors and instead, be watching the game. They also learned that Gemini's intensions were to stalk Kim and Ron, but the WEE agent didn't say why, Gemini, intended to do so in the first place. This lead GJ to think the Worldwide Evil Empire is up to something big and needed to stay one step ahead of Kim and Ron in order to pull it off.

After the investigation concluded, the lock on Kim and Ron's apartment door was changed to a new type of lock GJ scientists developed that can easily reject lock picks, as well as counterfeit keys. Also, the apartment's security monitors will be watched 24/7, even during football or any other sports games.

So far, word of who broke into the apartment has been kept under wraps and the cover story was that a mysterious celebrity stalker was trying to stalk the two teens.

"So, KP, are you ready to face Short, Val, and Al again?" Ron asked.

Kim shook her head, "I don't know."

"It's okay, KP, I feel the same way," Ron said.

Suddenly, Kim's cellphone rang.

Kim then pulled out her cellphone and answered it, "Hello?"

To her surprise, there was nothing but the sound of static.

She then hung up the phone and put it back into her pocket.

"Who called, KP?" Ron asked.

Kim shook her head, "I didn't look at the collar ID. Besides, I heard static when I answered the phone."

"That's funny," Ron commented. "The campus shouldn't be a dead zone."

Kim and Ron both stopped walking.

Kim activated her Kimmunicator to try and contact, Wade, but all she saw on the screen was static.

"My Kimmunicator is not working," Kim announced.

Ron pulled out both his cellphone and Ron-link and activated them to see if either one of them was working. But, all he got from both was static.

"My cellphone and Ron-link aren't working either," Ron announced. "Sick and wrong."

"We'll go visit the Dean and report this to him later," Kim suggested. "Right now, let's get to class before, Short, loses his temper."

Ron nodded, "I'm right behind you, KP."

With that said, Kim and Ron resumed their walk to their literature class.

* * *

Later, Kim and Ron sat down, reluctantly, in between Alex and Valerie before Doctor Short began the class.

"Welcome back students and Stoppables for another Literature class," Short announced.

"Hey, K, I heard rumors that someone wanted to hear you and Ron get intimate," Valerie whispered to Kim.

"Stompable, did you and your witch skip the celebration so you two could go do it?" Alex whispered to Ron.

Kim and Ron developed angry looks on their faces in response to what Alex and Valerie whispered to them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable," Short spoke, noticing Kim and Ron's angry looks. "Is there a problem?"

"Alex and Valerie are taunting us," Kim replied to Short's question.

"They are being really rude," Ron added.

"Oh really?" Short asked as he crossed his arms. "I didn't hear anything."

"I heard Alex and Valerie taunt Kim and Ron," A student sitting behind, Kim, spoke up.

"I heard Alex and Valerie taunt Kim and Ron too, Doctor Short," A student sitting behind, Ron, added.

Short looked at the two students that spoke up, "Miss Garcia, Mister Denton, you two have no right to speak up without my permission. That's strike one for both of you." He then turned to the rest of the class. "Anyone who gets strike three, will automatically fail this class."

Except for Alex and Valerie, the entire class groaned.

"That's a strike for all those who've groaned," Short said. He then turned to Kim and Ron. "As for you two, vigilantes, you both receive two strikes: one for groaning and the other for being tattle tails. Now you two hush up!"

"Yeah, K and Stompable, hush up," Valerie taunted.

"Thank you for enforcing my order upon them, Miss Piper," Short said with a smirk. "You and Mr. Walker have my permission to speak up, but only if it's against the Stoppables."

Kim and Ron have had enough of this.

"That's enough!" Kim shouted as she and Ron stood up from their seats with scowls on their faces. "I don't know why you hate me and Ron, but whatever the reason is, you have no right to bug us!"

"Even if it involved having Alex and Valerie transferred to this class so you can use them to intimidate us!" Ron added.

"Now, will you stop bugging us, Falsetto Jones?!" Kim demanded.

"With Doctor Fen's voice?!" Ron added.

The entire class gasped at everything they heard.

"What did you just call me?!" Short demanded.

"You really do look like and sound like a couple of me and Ron's foes!" Kim confessed.

"Which goes beyond, sick and wrong!" Ron added. "It's wrong-sick!"

Short gave a glare, "I warned you two, vigilantes, what happens when you cross me! As punishment for that, I hereby expel you two from this class and you both automatically fail! Now, get your...butts out of here! Now!"

 _To be continued…_

* * *

A/N:

Looks like Alex's plan failed.

Frank and Betty are still plotting to spilt Kim and Ron up.

The HRU campus has mysteriously become a dead zone.

And Doctor Short has crossed the line.

What will happen next?

You'll find out.

Please leave a comment or review. I would love to hear from you.


	17. Chapter 17: A Memorable Night

Chapter 17: A Memorable Night

Disclaimer: All the characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

 _Short gave a glare, "I warned you two, vigilantes, what happens when you cross me! As punishment for that, I hereby expel you two from this class and you both automatically fail! Now, get your...butts out of here! Now!"_

* * *

"You are not expelling or failing anyone," A voice declared.

Everyone in the room looked to see Dean Raymond Knox and a campus police officer walk in.

"Dean Knox," Short gasped.

Knox looked directly at the literature teacher, "Doctor Short."

"I'm glad you are here and with the campus police," Short said in excitement. "Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable have been nothing but trouble makers and deserve severe punishment."

Knox walked up to Short and said, "Doctor, we aren't here for Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable."

Short frowned, "You aren't?"

Knox shook his head, "Nope, we are here for you."

Short's face went white before he asked, "What did I do?"

"I've been receiving complaints from students and staff about the campus being a dead zone since this morning," Knox replied.

"What does that have to do with me?" Short asked.

"With help from Team Possible's tech-guru, Wade Load, campus police have managed to trace the source of what's causing the dead zone to your briefcase," Knox replied. He then turned to the campus police officer accompanying him. "Officer Jefferson, search the Doctor's briefcase."

The officer nodded, "Yes, sir."

He then walked over to Doctor Short's briefcase which was sitting on the front desk, put some gloves on, and opened it up.

"I found something," Jefferson announced. He then took out what looked like a small modified radio with the switch still in the, on, position. He then switched off the radio. "Try and see if a cellphone works now."

Kim pulled out her cellphone and called Ron's cellphone.

Ron's cellphone rang and he answered it, 'What up my most badical bride?"

"Ron, I'm just testing to see if our cellphones are working now," Kim pointed out.

Ron giggled, "I know, but I always like saying that."

Kim smiled and rolled her eyes before she and Ron hung up their cellphones.

Knox looked directly at Short, "Well, Doctor?"

Short raised his hands, "Okay, I developed a high-tech scrambler with the intention of preventing Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable from getting called away on missions during any classes or sports practices they have. It would be unwise to miss class or practice..."

"Unless it's an emergency," Knox interrupted.

Short lowered his hands before saying, "Oh come on, saving the world is something they should be leaving to the professionals."

"DOCTOR!" Knox yelled. "ENOUGH!"

"Fine," Short huffed.

"I can definitely tell that you dislike Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable," Knox spoke in a stern tone. "How do I know? I've received word from students that you've been treating Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable differently from everyone else. I also heard rumors that you had students, Alex Walker and Valerie Piper, transferred to this class only to use them to intimidate Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable."

"But…" Short said.

"I'm not done," Knox interrupted. "I've also received word that you've been stalking Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Short began to sweat before confessing, "I think those two students are vigilantes and that they need to be watched in case they try and do anything stupid like use their celebrity statuses to get special treatment."

"Special treatment?" Knox asked in disbelief. "Doctor, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable have never asked for or demanded any special treatment. Before the school year began, they told me that they wanted to be treated like regular students. And they are heroes, not vigilantes."

Short rolled his eyes, "Either way, sending them acceptance letters to this school was the biggest mistake you ever made."

Knox had enough of this.

"No!" The Dean snarled. He then grabbed, Short, by the rib cage with both hands and drove him back into the white board. "The biggest mistake I ever made was to hire a sniveling little weasel like you as a literature teacher!"

"You don't understand…" Short said.

"However," Knox interrupted. "That's one mistake I'm thankful to say that I don't have to live with."

"Dean Knox."

"Doctor Short...you're fired."

Knox then let go of Short and backed away before all the students, minus Alex and Valerie, smiled and applauded over what they just heard.

After the applause died down, Knox turned to Officer Jefferson, "Take, Doctor Short, to my office; I'm not through with him yet."

Jefferson nodded, "Yes, sir."

He then put the scrambler in an evidence bag before walking up to Short and escorting him out of the lecture hall.

Knox then turned to Alex and Valerie and walked up to them, "As for you two, Mr. Walker and Ms. Piper, I would like for you to go and wait in my office; I got something for both of you too."

Alex and Valerie reluctantly nodded before they picked up their belongings and walked out of the lecture hall.

Knox turned to Kim and Ron, "Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable."

"Yes, Dean Knox?" Kim asked.

Knox smiled, "I don't think Doctor Short, Mr. Walker, and Ms. Piper will be bothering you two anymore."

"Not that we're complaining, but how do you know?" Ron asked, confused.

Knox turned to Ron, "I will be having a restraining order issued so that Doctor Short isn't allowed to come within 500 feet of either you two, your families, or this school. As for Mr. Walker and Ms. Piper, I will be having them transferred back to their previous literature class and placed under review."

Kim and Ron smiled.

"Thank you, Dean Knox," Kim said.

"Dean Knox?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Mr. Stoppable?" Knox answered.

"Who's gonna be teaching this class now?" Ron asked.

"I'm glad you asked," Knox replied. He then looked at the door. "Professor Seki, you may come in."

Soon, a Japanese woman in a kimono walked into the lecture hall, headed to the front desk, put her briefcase down and turned to the class. Kim and Ron immediately recognized her.

"Konichiwa, I am Professor Keiko Seki," Keiko announced with a bow. "I will be your new teacher." She then noticed Kim and Ron and bowed. "Konichiwa, Kim and Ron-san."

Kim and Ron smiled more before standing up and bowing.

"Konichiwa, Professor Seki," Kim said.

"You are a teacher here too?" Ron added.

Keiko nodded, "I am, and I am honored to be teaching you two and everyone else here, literature."

"It will be an honor to learn literature under your guidance," Ron commented.

* * *

After class got off, Kim and Ron walked out of Twain Hall with smiles on their faces.

"Can you believe this, KP?" Ron asked.

Kim shook her head, "I don't believe it, Ronnie."

"Short got fired, Al and Val are gonna be transferred out and placed under review, and our new teacher is nicer and less strict.

Kim put her head on Ron's left shoulder and sighed happily.

"So, what would you like to do now?" Ron asked.

Kim smirked, "I have an idea."

Rufus then popped out of Ron's cargo pants pcoket and muttered, "Oh brother."

* * *

Kim looked at herself in the mirror of the bathroom in her and Ron's apartment. She was wearing her long black night gown with spaghetti straps and a slit that left her right leg exposed. She also removed the hairband that held her hair in a ponytail and her hair was now flowing freely.

She then noticed something missing.

 _"Oh, I almost_ forgot," Kim thought.

"KP?" The voice of Ron was heard.

Kim turned to see her beloved husband wearing his pajamas, black robe, and silver skull and cross bones necklace.

"Ronnie?" Kim asked.

Ron reached into his robe's pocket and pulled out a necklace identical to his. Kim immediately recognized it.

"Looking for this?" Ron asked as he waved the necklace.

Kim gasped, "Ron!"

"Kim, you know I'm just playing around with you, honest," Ron said defensively.

Kim crossed her arms, raised an eyebrow, and muttered, "Mmm Hmm."

"I'm so sorry, KP," Ron apologized. "I shouldn't've done that."

"Ronnie, what you did was completely wrong," Kim commented with a scowl.

"Like the time I secret borrowed your..." Ron then stopped when he noticed Kim's scowl grow deeper. "I'll shut up now."

Kim sighed and shook her head, "Ronnie, what you just did was completely bad."

"I'm sorry," Ron apologized, again.

Kim's scowl then turned into a smirk before she walked up to Ron, draped her arms around his shoulders, got up on her tiptoes, and gave him a kiss on the lips.

After pulling away, she commented, "You are a bad boy; one that I truly love."

"So, you're not mad?" Ron asked.

Kim turned around and lifted her hair up, "If you place the necklace you stole from me around my neck I will forgive you."

Ron nodded before he placed the necklace around his wife's neck.

After the necklace was in place, Ron kissed the left side of Kim's neck before pulling her in and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"Do you forgive me now?" Ron asked in a flirty tone.

Kim smiled, "I sooooooo...forgive you, Ronnie. Now, please go wait for me in the bedroom."

Ron let go of Kim and said, "I'll be waiting for you, my most badical spouse."

He then turned and headed for the bedroom.

* * *

Ron was laying on his back on the bed he shared with Kim as he waited for her. It's been a few minutes and he was wondering what was taking her so long.

He was about to call for Kim when he saw her walk into the bedroom.

"Hiya, Ronnie," Kim cooed.

Ron got up and off the bed and pulled her in for a kiss.

After breaking the kiss Ron cooed, "Hiya, KP, my most badical spouse."

Kim then kissed the right side of Ron's neck.

After pulling away she asked, "Shall we climb into bed?"

Ron stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her before putting his chin on her left shoulder.

"Actually," Ron spoke, again. "I want to share a dance before we climb into bed."

"A dance?" Kim asked.

Ron then pulled away, walked over to his Ron-link on the nightstand on his side of the bed, activated it, found a good song in the music section of the device, and hit play.

Kim lit up when the song, "The Way You Look Tonight", started playing.

Ron walked back over to Kim, held out his hands, and asked, "Shall we dance to a new song?"

Kim took Ron's hands into her own and nodded, "Yes, let's dance."

Soon enough, Kim and Ron started dancing to the rhythm of the song.

* * *

After the song and dance ended, Kim and Ron climbed into bed.

"So, KP, what did you think of the song and dance?" Ron asked.

"It was badical!" Kim excitedly but quietly replied.

She then scooted closer to Ron and positioned herself over him.

"KP?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Ronnie?" Kim replied in a flirty tone.

"What are you thinking?"

"I...love...you..."

Ron sighed, "KP, I know how much you want to, but we promised your Dad that we wouldn't have any more kids until we have graduated college."

Kim shook her head, "No, Ronnie, I just wanted to take a different approach to cuddling with you."

Ron smiled and folded his arms out wide, "I'm all yours to cuddle with."

Kim lowered herself and gave her husband a hug while resting the right side of her face on his chest.

Ron then wrapped his arms around his wife and gave her a kiss on the top of the head.

"You know," Ron spoke, again. "We could hug and kiss each other while in bed as long as we remain fully clothed."

Kim looked up and Ron and cooed, "I think that's badical."

She pulled herself up and rolled back over to her side of the bed.

She looked at Ron with a smirk and cooed, "Come here, bad boy."

Ron scooted closer to Kim and they kissed passionately.

* * *

A couple minutes later, they broke the kiss.

"I'm still hungry," Kim said in a husky voice.

"Do you want me to cook you up another supper in the kitchen?" Ron asked.

Kim shook her head, "No, I want to experience more of your hugs and kisses."

Ron smirked, "You're on, bad girl."

Kim and Ron soon pulled each other in and started hugging and kissing each other.

* * *

A few minutes later, the hugging and kissing died down.

"Goodnight, Ronnie," Kim cooed as she closed her eyes. "I love you."

"Goodnight, KP," Ron cooed. "I love you. And I always will."

Soon enough, Kim and Ron fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Elsewhere, DNAmy just finished putting the stone statue of Lord Monkey Fist into the middle chamber of the modified gene-splicer.

"Are we ready?" Fukushima asked DNAmy.

"We sure are," DNAmy replied, happily.

She then skipped over to a control panel, closed the middle chamber, and put on some goggles.

"You may wanna look away," DNAmy said. "This is gonna be bright."

Fukushima bowed before turning away.

DNAmy then flipped a lever on the control panel and the modified gene-splicer activated.

Suddenly, it started to falter and send sparks everywhere.

Fukushima turned back around and asked, "What's happening?"

DNAmy quickly shut off the modified gene-splicer, barley avoiding disaster.

The rogue geneticist shook her head, "I don't know, but think I overlooked something."

"How long do you think it will take to fix the problem?" Fukushima asked.

DNAmy shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure. It could take days, weeks, maybe months. But regardless, I have some more work to do."

Fukushima rolled his eyes and thought, _"Great."_

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

A/N:

Doctor Short has finally gotten what he deserved for everything he has done to our two favorite heroes.

Alex and Valerie are gonna be transferred away from Kim and Ron.

Doctor Short's replacement is someone Kim, Ron, and the other students of their literature class will definitely enjoy having for a teacher.

Seems like Kim and Ron came up with a great way to end the night.

Fukushima and DNAmy's plan to free Monkey Fist has been delayed.

What else is to come?

You'll find out.

Oh and the part where Dean Knox grabs Doctor Short, drives him against the white board, and fires him was loosely inspired by a scene from the movie, "Independence Day"; which is my #1 favorite movie of all time.

Please leave a review. I would love to hear what you think of this chapter.


	18. Chapter 18: Black Swan

Chapter 18: Black Swan

Disclaimer: All the characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

It was early Saturday morning, October 6th, and Kim and Ron were coming close to finishing packing up the last of their belongings for the move to the new house they bought. It's been less than four weeks since Doctor Short got fired and Alex and Valerie were restricted from causing grief. Since then, life for Kim and Ron has been great.

What's more, Hudson River has been dominating the football games, both home and away. Even after Frank returned to the field, Ron still held the main running back position.

Also, even with Betty and Valerie back cheering, Betty only retained the co-captain position and Valerie retained the third-in-command position. Kim still held the title of cheer captain.

There have hardly been any missions too. This of course gave Kim and Ron the opportunity to focus more on football/cheer practices, schoolwork and making requisitions for their new home.

"Well, KP, that's the last of the stuff," Ron announced after putting a box in the trunk of the Sloth.

Kim nodded, "Now, we depart for the new house."

Ron frowned, "It's too bad our friends and family aren't here to help us, let alone witness this historic moment."

Kim frowned too, "Apparently they had a lot going on."

"Say, KP?"

"Yes, Ronnie?"

"When do you think, AC, will meet up with us?"

"Wade told us she's going to be tap dancing at a wedding today in New York City on the Spirit of New York, remember?"

Ron thought for a moment before snapping his fingers, "Oh, now I remember, and what's the Spirit of New York?"

Kim sighed, "It's a tour/dinner boat, Ronnie."

After that was said, Kim and Ron climbed into the Sloth and drove off. The moving van that contained the furniture from their apartment followed soon after.

* * *

About a minute later, Kim pulled the Sloth into an empty parallel parking space in front of the house she and Ron bought. The moving van parked behind it before the movers in the van began taking the furniture out.

"Well, Ronnie, we're here," Kim announced.

She and Ron looked to their right to see a white three-story townhouse sandwiched in between a red townhouse on the left and a brown townhouse on the right, the latter being the townhouse that wouldn't be available until after Thanksgiving.

"KP, I gotta admit it's a badical house," Ron commented about the house.

"Definitely perfect for you, me, and Anna," Kim agreed.

"And close to Hudson River University too," Ron added

"That definitely a plus," Kim commented. "Now, let's get unpacking."

With that said, the two teens proceeded to unpacked the Sloth.

* * *

A few minutes later, all the furniture from the moving van has been unloaded and the movers proceeded to move the furniture into the house.

Kim and Ron followed them in and helped them get the furniture where they wanted it to be.

* * *

Less than an hour later, the movers finished placing the furniture where Kim and Ron wanted them to put it and departed.

"Well, KP, the furniture from our apartment has been moved into our new house," Ron announced. "That's it, right?"

Kim shook her head, "Nope, there's another moving van coming. Only, this one is a little bigger and carrying the furniture we bought recently.

Ron snapped his fingers, "Of course, I remember now. How could I forget."

Kim rolled her eyes, "You forget too much."

Soon, the two teens noticed the second moving van drive up.

"And there's the second moving van," Ron announced.

* * *

In New York City, Anna arrived near the dock where the Spirit of New York was, via limousine.

After stopping, the driver of the limo got out, walked around the limo, and opened the rear right side door.

Anna then hopped out of the limo.

"Thanks for the lift, Mr. Daniels," Anna said to the driver with a smile.

"Don't thank me, Ms. Stoppable," Daniels said with a smile and in a British accent. "It was the least I could do after you saved my limousine."

"It was no big," Anna said. "My jetpack and it's built-in grappler came in handy in stopping that limo from rolling into oncoming traffic."

"Ever since then," Daniels spoke, again. "I've always remembered to engage the parking break whenever I park."

"I'll see you later, Mr. Daniels," Anna waved.

"You have a very lovely day, Ms. Stoppable," Daniels waved back. "Have fun at the wedding."

Anna nodded, "I will."

After that was said, Anna walked off to the Spirit of New York.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Anna, she was being watched by a man who was hiding behind a nearby dumpster.

The man pulled out a walkie-talkie and spoke, "Evil, Anna Stoppable, is heading for the Spirit of New York. Shall we proceed according to plan?"

 _"Yes, Treachery,"_ A male voice on the other end answered. _"In an hour, we will fly in and snatch her."_

* * *

After walking over the gangplank and onto the Spirit of New York, Anna, met up with a man who had blue eyes, black hair, fair skin, and wore a tuxedo.

"Hello, Mr. Fedele," Anna waved with a smile.

"Hello, Ms. Stoppable," Fedele waved back with a smile. "You can call me, Shawn."

"It's nice to meet you, Shawn," Anna commented.

"It's nice to meet you too," Shawn commented. "I'm so glad you could make it to my sister's wedding. You have your dance stuff, right?"

Anna patted the duffle bag she was carrying over her left shoulder with her right hand, "I got all my dance gear right here."

"Hey, Uncle?" A voice spoke up.

Anna and Shawn looked to see a boy walk up to the latter. He had brown hair, brown eyes, fair skin, was Anna's height and wore a tuxedo.

"Yes, Albert?" Shawn answered.

"I wanted to let you know that all the guests on the list have arrived," Albert said with a smile. He then noticed Anna and waved. "Hello."

Anna waved back, "Hey."

"Ms. Stoppable, can I call you, Anna?" Shawn asked.

Anna turned to Shawn and nodded, "You certainly may."

"Anna, this is my nephew, Albert Cole," Shawn introduced.

"You can call me, Al," Albert added.

Anna turned to Albert, "I'm Anna Stoppable, and it's nice to meet you."

"Stoppable…are you related to Ron Stoppable?" Albert asked.

Anna nodded, "I am his and Kim Stoppable's adopted daughter."

"You were adopted?"

"It's a long story and one for another day."

Suddenly, there were a couple beeps.

Shawn looked at his watch and said, "Well, it seems the ceremony is about to begin."

"I'll go to the bathroom and change into my dance costume," Anna announced.

Shawn looked at Anna and nodded, "You got do that."

Anna turned to Albert and waved, "I'll see you and Shawn at the reception, Al."

Albert waved back, "You too."

Anna then walked off to the bathroom to change clothes.

"She's a nice, girl," Albert commented.

"I agree with you," Shawn agreed.

"Do you think I could be her friend?" Albert asked.

"You can talk with her more later, right now, it's time for the wedding ceremony," Shawn replied.

"I'm right behind ya' Uncle Shawn."

Soon, Shawn and Albert walked off and up to the top deck where the ceremony was gonna be held.

* * *

An hour later, the time has come for Anna to tap dance at the wedding reception.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome, Anna Stoppable," The emcee spoke.

Everyone clapped to see Anna walk onto the dance floor. She was wearing a red-glitter knee-length dress with black patent Mary Jane tap shoes.

Soon, the song, "Anything Goes", started playing and Anna danced to the rhythm.

* * *

A couple minutes later, the dance ended and Anna received a huge round of applause.

Then suddenly, the power on the ship went out.

People started screaming.

"What's happening?" Anna asked as she tried to see in the dark.

She then found the stairs and ran up to the top deck and was hit by a mysterious green beam and lost consciousness.

* * *

A black helicopter advanced upon the Spirit of New York.

"We're coming upon the Spirit of New York, Evil," Treachery announced.

"Good," Evil spoke. "Now, take out their power."

Treachery nodded, "With pleasure."

He pulled the trigger on his stick and the helicopter fired a red beam upon the boat. When it made contact with the boat, it disabled the boat's power.

"Alright, let's move in," Evil ordered.

Treachery did as instructed and soon noticed, Anna, coming up on deck.

"Target spotted," Treachery announced. "Engaging stun/tractor beam."

He flipped a switch on the instrument panel and a green beam fired at Anna. The beam hit her, stunned her into unconsciousness, and pulled her in.

"We got her," Treachery announced.

"Good," Evil said evilly. "The Black Swan will be quite pleased."

Soon, the unconscious Anna was on board the helicopter and Evil and Treachery managed to steer the helicopter away and hit the throttle.

* * *

A half an hour later, Back in Broy, Kim and Ron were relaxing on a couch in the living room of their new home. Just a minute earlier, the last of the furniture from the second moving van was offloaded and moved into the house and the moving van departed soon after.

"Well, KP," Ron sighed, happily. "We're finished."

"Now, we wait for, Anna," Kim added.

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Go, Wade," Kim answered her Kimmunicator.

"Kim, Anna has been kidnapped!" Wade exclaimed as he appeared on the screen.

Kim and Ron were shocked to hear what Wade just said.

"Kidnapped?" Kim asked. "How? Do you have footage?"

Wade shook his head, "Unfortunately, the security cameras on the Spirit of New York cut out the moment the kidnapping occurred. But witnesses claimed to have seen a black helicopter fire a laser and disable the ship's power systems. Witnesses also saw, Anna, running out onto the top deck and was caught in a tractor beam from the helicopter, which pulled her in before helicopter bugged out."

"Do you know were, Anna, is?" Kim asked.

Wade nodded, "I got a lock on her tracking chip and got a location."

"Where?"

"Senior Island."

"Now, why would Junior and Senior want to kidnap, AC?" Ron asked.

Kim thought of something and went wide-eyed, "Ron?"

"Yes, KP?" Ron answered Kim.

"I think a certain someone has officially embraced the super-villain lifestyle."

"Who?"

* * *

Anna regained consciousness to find herself inside what looked like a theater. She soon noticed that her wrists and shins were being held down to a seat in the front row by what looked like black metallic swan wings.

"What's going on here?" Anna demanded.

"I can answer that, tin feet," A voice, Anna, didn't wanna hear was heard out of nowhere.

"Bonnie?" Anna asked, before jerking her head around in all directions. "Bonnie, is that you?"

"It is," Bonnie replied. "Look at the curtain."

Anna looked at the curtain to see it rise and saw Bonnie on the stage wearing the same ballerina outfit she wore at the talent show where she lost to, Ron, only this outfit was mostly black. She also had her hands behind her back.

"Bonnie," Anna gasped.

"That's right, tin feet," Bonnie said with a smirk. "But you can call me, The Black Swan!"

Anna rolled her eyes, "Of course, your ballerina outfit looks like a black swan."

"Don't you just heart my ballerina outfit?" Bonnie asked. She then looked at what Anna was wearing and asked. "What kind of outfit is that?"

Anna looked down at her dress and then back up to Bonnie.

"This is my tap dance costume," Anna replied to Bonnie's question. "I tap danced at someone's wedding."

"Oh, you're still tapping?" Bonnie huffed. "How underclass of a dance that is."

"Hey!" Anna yelled. She then looked down at her feet and saw only socks. "My tap shoes!" Anna looked up at Bonnie. "My tap shoes are missing!"

Bonnie chuckled before removing her hands from behind her back, revealing Anna's tap shoes.

"Looking for these, tin feet?" Bonnie taunted.

Anna gasped, "Hey, give them back!"

Bonnie shook her head, "Tsk tsk tsk, I don't think so." She then turned to her left. "Junior?"

Senior Senior Junior came on stage pushing what looked like a woodchipper.

"Here you go, my love," Junior said after bringing the device to Bonnie.

Bonnie gave Junior a kiss on the cheek.

After pulling away, she said, "Thanks, Junior."

Junior then ran back the same way he came.

Bonnie turned on the woodchipper before smirking at Anna, again.

Anna went wide-eyed, "What are you doing?"

Bonnie gave an evil laugh, "Say goodbye to your tap shoes, tin feet."

She then put Anna's tap shoes into the woodchipper and were shredded to bits.

"Hey!" Anna snarled. "Those were new!"

Bonnie turned off the woodchipper and chuckled, "I take it a pair of tap shoes you had were destroyed?"

Anna rolled her eyes, "Mom's brothers destroyed them in an experiment. But my Nana grounded them and bought me a new pair of tap shoes, which you just destroyed!"

"Well, too bad I had to destroy them," Bonnie taunted. She then turned back to her left. "Junior?"

Junior returned and pushed the woodchipper away until he and it was backstage.

"Why did you turn to villainy?" Anna demanded.

"I'm glad you asked," Bonnie said. "It all started after Tara and Hope admitted that they were never really my friends. I was so devastated by what they told me. Junior and Senior then came up to me and comforted me."

"And I take it Senior suggested that you turn to villainy?" Anna asked.

Bonnie nodded, "You guessed right. So, after Senior suggested that I go super-villain, I asked him what it's like to be a super-villain. After he told me everything about what it's like to be a super-villain, I decided that villainy will be the perfect lifestyle for me."

"So, what's your plan?" Anna demanded.

"I'll get to it, but first…" Suddenly, music began playing. It was the same music, Bonnie, danced to at the talent show where she lost to Ron. "Sit back and enjoy the show."

Soon, Bonnie started dancing to the music.

Anna just rolled her eyes and thought, _"Mom, Dad, wherever you are, please get me out before I drown in this swan lake."_

* * *

Elsewhere, Kim and Ron were windsurfing their way to Senior Island.

"I can't believe Bon-Bon would actually go all super-villain and kidnap, AC," Ron groaned.

"I was afraid, Bonnie, would embrace the super-villain lifestyle," Kim groaned.

"We've gotta get, AC, back," Ron said. His facial expression then turned into a scowl. "Afterward, I'm gonna go Monkey-style on Bon-Bon."

"Ron, don't let this get too personal," Kim said. "Yes, I'm mad that, Bonnie, kidnapped our daughter, but I don't want you to be turning Bonnie into a human pretzel, okay?"

Ron sighed, "Okay."

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Kind of a bad time, Wade," Kim groaned as she answered her Kimmunicator.

"Sorry, we just got a hit on the site from Doctor Cyrus Bortel," Wade replied. "He just discovered that his lab was broken into yesterday."

"Can you find who did it?" Kim asked.

"I'm already on it, Kim," Wade replied.

"You go find the theif," Kim said. "Ron and I will resume our mission."

* * *

A few minutes later, Back on Senior Island, Bonnie just finished her dance.

"That was a pretty impressive dance, don't you think?" Bonnie asked.

Anna responded with a raspberry, "Ballet makes me hurl."

"Are you sure you didn't like the dance?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm positive," Anna replied.

Bonnie scowled and crossed her arms, "I guess if you don't like ballet, I'll make you like it!"

"How?" Anna asked.

Bonnie snapped her fingers.

Suddenly, an arm came out of the back of Anna's seat and reached over until the claw was in front of Anna.

Anna noticed that the claw was holding what looked like a small chip.

"What is that little thing in the claw?" Anna demanded.

Bonnie smirked, "Prepare to love ballet and hate tap and your family thanks to one of Dr. Bortel's mind control chips!"

Then, the claw slapped the mind-control chip onto Anna's forehead and soon enough, Anna, was under Bonnie's control.

Bonnie turned and laughed evilly, "Seems like the first villain plot I will pull off is so...gonna be the greatest, turning, Anna, against her adoptive parents!"

* * *

Later, Kim and Ron made it to Senior Island.

"Okay, Wade, we're on the island," Kim whispered to Wade on the Kimmunicator.

"Okay…I…" Wade spoke.

Suddenly, the screen turned to static.

"Wade?" Kim asked.

"He can't hear you," A monotone voice appeared.

Kim and Ron looked to see a dark figure in the shadows.

"Anna?" Kim asked, recognizing the voice.

"AC?" Ron added.

The figure walked out and revealed herself to be, Anna. But she looked different, she was wearing a white ballerina outfit and had a facial expression that of a mindless zombie.

"AC, why are you dressed in a ballerina outfit?" Ron asked, noticing what Anna was wearing. "You hate, ballet."

"Don't you diss ballet, Ron Stoppable," Anna said. "Ballet is great and tap is overrated.

Kim and Ron became confused over Anna's unusual behavior. That was, until they looked at her forehead.

"Anna!" Kim gasped.

"Bon-Bon has you mind-controlled!" Ron added.

"The Black Swan rules," Anna commented. She then turned to Kim. "She's even a very better cheerleader than you, Kim Possible."

"She speaks the truth," A voice from behind Kim and Ron appeared.

Kim and Ron turned to see, Bonnie, smirking and with her arms crossed.

"Bonnie," Kim gasped.

"Bon-Bon," Ron said angrily.

"Hey K and loser," Bonnie said.

"You are sick and wrong!" Ron commented.

"What have you done with our daughter?!" Kim demanded.

Bonnie chuckled, "As you already noticed that she is mind-controlled and is now loyal to me, which means…"

Suddenly, and with no warning, Anna punched and knocked out Kim and Ron from behind.

Bonnie applauded, "Well done, Anna."

"Thank you, Bonnie," Anna said.

"Let's take them to the theater," Bonnie suggested. "I've got a little something for them."

Anna nodded before she and Bonnie dragged Kim and Ron's unconscious bodies away.

* * *

At Hudson River University, Tara and Hope walked out of their theater dance class.

"Well, Hope, another day of dancing," Tara commented with a smile.

"Dancing always feels great," Hope commented with a smile.

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"What up, Wade?" Hope answered her Hope-link.

"Hope, we've got a situation," Wade announced.

Tara and Hope's smiles faded.

"What's happening?" Hope asked.

* * *

Back at Senior Island, Kim and Ron woke up inside the same theater Anna woke up in and found themselves strapped into two front row seats by what looked like metallic black swan wings.

"I can't believe, Bonnie, took control of our daughter," Kim groaned.

"This goes beyond sick and wrong," Ron commented. "It's…"

"Wrong-sick," The monotone voice of, Anna, interrupted.

Kim and Ron saw the curtain lift up and reveal, Anna.

"Anna," Kim gasped.

"Hey, Kim," Anna waved. "Be ready to watch me do ballet."

"AC, please…snap out of it," Ron pleaded. "KP and I are your parents and we love you so very much."

"You are not my parents," Anna said to Ron. "You are just two vigilantes who are so low on the food chain. I don't love either of you at all. Now, prepare to watch me ballet dance."

Soon, the music that Bonnie danced to earlier came on and Anna began dancing to the rhythm.

* * *

A few minutes later, Tara and Hope arrived at Senior Island, via jet skis, with scowls on their faces.

"I can't believe, Bonnie, would do something like this," Tara whispered after she and Hope climbed off their jet skis.

"Neither can I," Hope whispered. "We'll grill Bonnie as soon as we foil her plot."

As they made their way up the beach, Tara and Hope noticed the ground beneath them open up.

They fell through the hole and found themselves in a theater on stage.

* * *

After finishing her dance, Anna, asked, "So, what did you think?"

Before Kim or Ron could answer, two figures crash landed on the stage.

Kim, Ron, and Anna immediately recognized them.

"Tara? Hope?" Kim asked.

Tara and Hope got up and before they could respond to Kim, they noticed Anna.

"Anna, why are you dressed in a ballerina outfit?" Tara asked, confused.

"She's mind-controlled," A voice answered.

Tara and Hope turned to see their former high school cheer squad mate, Bonnie Rockwaller, walk from backstage.

"Bonnie," Hope scowled.

"Hey, Hope and Tara," Bonnie said as she walked up to the two cheerleaders.

"We knew that you've been rude," Tara said. "But we never knew you would be this rude."

"Well I am this rude," Bonnie admitted. "And I can even be ruder."

Hope smirked, "So can we."

Suddenly, and without warning, Hope punched Bonnie in the nose, hard, and made her fall to the ground.

Bonnie got back up and noticed her nose running red with blood.

"You punched me!" Bonnie snarled as she wiped her nose with her left forearm. "Anna, take care of these two."

Anna nodded, "With pleasure."

Tara and Hope turned to see Anna leap out at them.

Before the two teens could react, they were quickly beaten up.

"Well done, Anna," Bonnie said in excitement. She then pulled out what looked like a small taser from her ballerina outfit and held it out to Anna. Once the device was in Anna's hands, Bonnie spoke again. "Now, use this to stop Kim and Ron's hearts. Start with Kim, then move on to Ron."

Anna nodded, "With pleasure."

Anna then turned, walked up to Kim and stood in front of her.

"Anna, please don't do this!" Kim pleaded. "I am your mother! I love you!"

"I cannot disobey the Black Swan," Anna said. "I must obey her."

She then activated the taser and shoved it toward Kim's heart.

* * *

Rufus, popped out of Ron's cargo pants pocket and saw Anna with a taser.

"Anna, please don't do this!" Kim pleaded. "I am your mother! I love you!"

"I cannot disobey the Black Swan," Anna said. "I must obey her."

Rufus then leapt up and toward the taser and grabbed it before it could strike Kim's heart.

* * *

Anna was caught completely by surprise when Rufus snatched the taser from her. She turned to Rufus who landed on the floor.

"You gross little hairless rat," Anna commented.

Rufus, enraged by the comment, charged towards Anna and used the taser on her left foot.

"Ah," Anna gasped.

Rufus then dropped the taser and quickly scurried on up Anna until he was on top of her head. Anna reached down and picked up the taser and proceeded to strike Rufus with it. But Rufus managed to quickly grab the mind-control chip on Anna's forehead, rip it off and scurry back down to the floor.

Bonnie noticed this and screamed, "NO!"

* * *

Anna felt Rufus rip the chip off her forehead before she started to feel a little dizzy.

" _Whoa,"_ Anna thought.

She then heard Bonnie scream, "NO!"

Anna's facial expression turned into a scowl before she looked at Bonnie.

"You!" Anna yelled.

"That gross hairless rat!" Bonnie shouted.

"You are going down, Bonnie!" Anna announced. "And don't diss the Rufus."

She then leapt up in the air, did a flip, and landed in front of Bonnie.

Bonnie scowled, "No, you're going down!"

She then did a ballet-style roundhouse kick. Anna quickly dodged it.

"I take it you've decided to use ballet in a fight?" Anna asked.

"I've found a way to use my ballet skills to fight," Bonnie replied. "And I suppose you might use tap in a fight?"

Anna smirked, hopped onto her right foot, did a shuffle with her left foot, and hopped onto that same foot while unleashing a kick with the left side of her right foot. Bonnie got hit in the stomach by the kick and fell back.

"Ow," Bonnie groaned. "What was that?"

"A combat version of a buffalo step," Anna replied.

Bonnie quickly got back up and was about to unleash another ballet-style roundhouse kick again right when Hope tackled her to the ground.

"You leave, Anna, alone!" Hope yelled.

Bonnie punched Hope in the face and threw her off. She then got back up and noticed Tara charging in. Bonnie smirked before twirling and kicking Tara in the stomach.

"Nice try," Bonnie taunted. She then turned to Anna. "You're next."

Bonnie started taking ballet steps and twirls on toward Anna. Anna began quickly riff walking toward, Bonnie. Right when they were both close, they unleashed kicks upon each other only for their kicks to block each other out and send them both backwards.

Anna quickly got back up and did some shuffles and twirls towards Bonnie. Bonnie got back up and before she could react, she received a kick in the stomach and fell back down.

"Had enough, Bonnie?" Anna asked.

Bonnie got back up and groaned, "Apparently it has now become clear that my plan to turn you against Kim and Ron has failed."

"Well, duh," Anna said. "And you won't get away with this!"

Bonnie shook her head, "Wrong, tin feet."

"What do you mean?" Anna demanded.

Bonnie closed her eyes and held out her arms high.

Suddenly, giant black swan wings started growing out the back of her.

"You have swan wings?" Anna asked, not believing what she was seeing.

Bonnie nodded, "That's right, my ballerina outfit can deploy black swan wings. We'll meet again, tin feet."

She then started flapping her wings and she quickly climbed up as a hole in the ceiling opened up before her and closed behind her.

* * *

After flying through the hole in the ceiling, Bonnie flew towards a black helicopter hovering near the island, grabbed the rope latter, retracted her wings, climbed up the latter and into the helicopter.

"I'm sorry your plan failed," Senior Senior Senior said with sympathy.

Bonnie sighed, "Well, it was nice seeing, tin feet, turn against her parents while it lasted."

"Be strong my love," Junior said, getting Bonnie's attention. "I believe our next plan will be better."

Bonnie nodded before giving Junior a hug.

"I hope so, Junior," Bonnie said. "Now, let's get out of here."

Evil and Treachery, who heard Bonnie say those last words, nodded before flying the helicopter away from the island.

* * *

After seeing Bonnie escape, Anna jumped off stage, ran up to her parents, found the release mechanisms on both their seats, and freed them of their restraints.

"I'm so sorry, Mom and Dad," Anna cried.

The three then joined together in a hug.

After pulling away, Kim spoke, "Anna, it's okay."

Anna shook her head, "No, it's not okay. I said bad things to you and Dad and I almost killed you!"

"AC, it's not your fault," Ron spoke up, getting Anna's attention. "You were under the influence of Bon-Bon's mind control chip. Do you understand?"

Anna took a deep breath and nodded, "I understand, Dad."

Kim, Ron, and Anna then noticed Tara and Hope walk up to them.

"Wade sent us here to try and free you three," Hope said.

Kim smiled, "Thanks for coming, and thanks for punching Bonnie in the nose; I really enjoyed seeing that."

"I enjoyed it too, Kim," Hope confessed. "Now, let's go home."

"Wait," Anna spoke while gripping her stomach.

"Anna?" Kim asked, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Why did I have to ballet dance while mind-controlled by, Bonnie?" Anna asked.

She then covered her mouth and ran to the back of the stage. The sound of vomiting followed soon after.

"This is why I never took ballet after one class!" Anna shouted from backstage.

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

Well, it has finally happened, Bonnie has become a super-villain.

The riff walk and the buffalo step are tap dance moves.

The Spirit of New York is in fact a real life harbor tour/dinner boat.

Apparently Anna really does have tummy trouble when it comes to ballet.

Please leave a review.


	19. Chapter 19: All Tapped Out

Chapter 19: All Tapped Out

Disclaimer: All the characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

Kim, Ron, and Anna walked through the front door of the new townhouse. It's been a couple hours since the sitch with Bonnie and now, Anna, was excited to be living with her parents in the townhouse they bought.

"Welcome to your new home, AC," Ron announced.

Anna looked around, "It's beautiful."

"Would you like to go see your bedroom along with your new dance studio?" Kim asked.

Anna turned to Kim, "Dance studio?"

Kin nodded, "Your father and I decided that you should have a larger place to tap dance."

Anna smiled, "Wow, thank you."

"Let's head up to the third floor."

With that said, the three proceeded up two flights of stairs to the third floor of the townhouse.

* * *

After reaching the third floor, they came upon a door. Kim then opened the door and turned on the light, revealing a bedroom with a Scandinavian style bed, nightstand, desk with computer and spinning chair, a four-drawer dresser with a pink boombox on top, a closet, a full-length mirror, a laundry shoot and a Norwegian flag on the wall above and behind the head of the bed. The bedroom was also carpeted and had two other doors: one on the East side of the bedroom and the other on the North side of the bedroom; the East door had the full length mirror on it. There was also a glass sliding door on the South side of the bedroom that lead to a balcony overlooking the backyard.

Anna smiled, "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it," Kim said with a smile.

Kim, Ron, and Anna then walked into the bedroom.

Anna soon noticed a couple of shoe boxes with pictures of dancers on them sitting on the bed.

"Mom, did you buy me new tap shoes?" Anna asked.

Kim soon noticed the shoe boxes and became confused, "Huh, I don't remember getting those."

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Go, Wade," Kim answered her Kimmunicator.

"Hey, Kim, I was wondering if the new shoes for, Anna, have arrived," Wade said.

Kim raised an eyebrow, "You were the one who sent the tap shoes?"

Wade nodded, "Yes."

"I'm gonna go check them out," Anna announced. She then walked over to the shoe boxes on the bed, opened them and found a pair of black patent Mary Jane buckle tap shoes in one and a pair of black lace-up tap shoes in the other. She then walked over to Kim and looked down at the Kimmunicator. "How did you know I needed new tap shoes?"

"Jim and Tim told me they destroyed the tap shoes you got for your birthday in an experiment and got grounded for it," Wade replied. "Feeling guilty, they asked me if I could have someone make you a couple of pairs of tap shoes that are indestructible."

Anna put her hands on her hips, "Are the tap shoes really indestructible?"

Wade nodded, "Yes, I've managed to have scientists and dance shoe designers design two pairs of shoes that can never get ruined and can withstand getting run over by anything."

"Can the shoes withstand going through a woodchipper?" Anna asked.

Wade nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"You know those new tap shoes, Nana, bought me the day after the Tweebs destroyed the pair I got for my birthday?"

"Yeah?"

"Bonnie destroyed them," Anna groaned. "And I had to watch her do it."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Wade said with sympathy. "Your new shoes should be able to withstand going through a woodchipper."

Anna smiled, "Thanks, Wade."

After the screen went black, Kim, Ron, and Anna looked around the room some more.

"I wonder what's in my closet," Anna said as she walked up to the closet.

She then opened the closet's sliding door and found her mission backpack, casual clothes, dresses, mission clothes and dance costumes she would normally hang up in a closet. She then looked down and saw the duffle bag she carried with her onto the Spirit of New York sitting on top of the other shoes she owned.

"Hey, my duffle bag," Anna said while pointing at her duffle bag. "I left this on the Spirit of New York. I'm guessing, Wade, had someone retrieve it."

She then turned around, walked over to the four-drawer dresser, opened one of the drawers and found clothes she wore that she would normally keep in drawers.

"This is the best bedroom I've ever been in besides the one back in Middleton," Anna commented as she closed the drawer she opened. She then turned to her parents. "And like the other bedroom, I feel like I'm in Norway."

Kim and Ron smiled.

"I'm glad you like it," Kim said.

Anna turned towards the door on the East side of the bedroom, walked over to it, opened it and turned on the light. The room lit up, revealing a bathroom that contained a sink, bathtub/shower, a toilet, and towel closet. The bathroom also had a black and white checkerboard floor and white walls. Last but not least, there was a window on the South side of the bathroom, looking out towards the backyard.

Anna turned to Kim, "I have my own bathroom?"

Kim nodded, "That's right."

"Wow," Anna commented. "Now, I wonder what's behind the other door."

Anna turned off the bathroom light, turned toward the door on the North side of the bedroom, walked over to it, opened it and turned on the light. The room lit up, revealing a big dance studio with a grey dance floor and giant mirrors lining the East side of the studio. There were also a few windows lining the North side of the studio, looking out towards the street and other townhouses below.

Anna and her parents then walked into the studio.

"Wow…it's…it's…beautiful!" Anna said happily as she looked around. "Thank you!"

Kim and Ron smiled, again.

"You're welcome, Anna," Kim said.

Anna took another look at the dance studio and her smile faded.

"Mom?" Anna asked.

Kim's and Ron's smiles faded, hearing Anna's tone of voice.

"What's wrong, Anna?" Kim asked, concerned.

"Was the third floor made just for me?" Anna asked.

Kim nodded, "Yes, the third floor was made just for you."

Anna sighed before she turned to Kim, "Mom, you and Dad really didn't have to have the entire third floor made just for me. There was no reason to have the entire front half of the third floor be a dance studio and almost all of the back half my bedroom and bathroom."

"Anna, there was more than enough space to put stuff in this house," Kim pointed out. "We had to use the extra space for something."

"Oh…uh…thanks, Mom," Anna said. "I really like it. But…"

"But what?" Kim asked.

"The dojo," Anna replied.

"The dojo is in the workout room in the basement," Kim said. "That will be for all three of us."

Anna smiled and hugged her mother.

Kim returned the hug as Ron joined in.

"Thank you, Mom and Dad," Anna said as a tear came down her face.

After the three pulled away from each other, Kim spoke, "You're welcome, Anna."

"So…shall we tour the rest of the house?" Anna asked.

Kim nodded, "Of course."

With that said, the three walked out of a door that led into the hallway on the South side of the dance studio and Kim and Ron went on to show their daughter the rest of the townhouse.

* * *

Later, Anna finished putting on her new black patent Mary Jane buckle tap shoes and was ready to practice tap dancing in the dance studio made just for her on the third floor of her adoptive parents' new home for the first time.

" _Time to tap away,"_ Anna thought.

She then got up and stood a short distance from the giant mirror.

She started her dance out with a few shuffles with her right foot. She then switched to the left foot and did a few shuffles there too. She then executed a couple of paradiddles. Afterward, she did a single time-step followed by two double time-steps and three triple time-steps. She then executed a Suzie-Q to the right and then another to the left. Afterward, she executed a couple pullbacks followed by a couple shim-sham steps. Soon, she did a Maxi Ford followed by a Shirly Temple. She then did a double pull back before turning around 180 degrees and doing another double pullback. She then turned around 180 degrees, again, and added a right foot buffalo step followed by a left foot buffalo step. Soon after, she twirled once before she jumped up, did a backflip, land on her feet, and raise her arms up high.

Just then, Anna heard a round of applause.

She turned to see Kim and Ron standing at the dance studio/hallway door with smiles on her faces.

"We're you two spying on me?" Anna asked her parents.

"Sorry, Anna," Kim apologized. "But your father and I noticed the door wasn't completely closed."

"And we couldn't resist the temptation to watch you dance your heart out," Ron added.

Anna smiled, "I'm glad you two enjoyed watching me dance. If you want, you two could grab a couple of chairs and watch me dance again. This time, I'll be dressed up and dancing to music."

"Your father and I would love to watch you dance, again," Kim spoke.

"While you two go grab a couple of chairs, I'm gonna go throw on a dance costume and break out the pink boombox," Anna added.

"You go do that," Kim said. "Your father and I will be right back."

After Kim closed the dance studio/hallway door, Anna, headed for the dance studio/bedroom door, entered her bedroom, made her way to her closet, opened it, looked at her dance costumes and thought, _"Now, what should I wear?"_

* * *

Later, Kim and Ron entered the dance studio with a couple of chairs and sat down in them.

"I wonder where, AC, is?" Ron asked.

"She must still be getting changed," Kim speculated.

Then, Kim and Ron noticed the dance studio/bedroom door open up and saw, Anna, dressed up in one of her dance costumes walk into the studio. In addition to her new black patent Mary Jane buckle tap shoes, she was wearing a white long-sleeve tuxedo shirt with a black tuxedo jacket, a shiny light-blue vest, red bowtie, black top hat with shiny light-blue band, black skirt and black tights. She also tied her hair back into a bun. Last but not least, she was carrying her pink boombox in her left hand and her dance cane in her right hand.

"Anna, you look great," Kim commented with a smile.

"Thanks, Mom," Anna said with a smile.

She then sat the boombox down and was about to hit the play button when Ron's cellphone rang.

"Hello?" Ron answered.

" _Hey, Ronnie,"_ The voice of Ron's Aunt, Vera Miller, was heard.

Ron lit up, "Aunt Vera! How are you?"

" _I'm doing great!"_

"That's great!"

" _I heard you, Kimberly, and Anna have now moved into a new townhouse that turned up to have been available in early October instead of after Thanksgiving,"_ Vera mentioned.

Ron nodded, "That's true. Say, do you wanna come over for supper tonight?"

Vera's smile faded, _"I love to, but I have to babysit my neighbor's kids tonight."_

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "Okay, how about tomorrow night then?"

Vera's smile returned, " _Of course, Ronnie. What time do you think will be perfect to have supper?"_

"How about 6:00?" Ron suggested.

Vera nodded, _"That sounds good to me."_

Ron smiled, "Great."

" _One more thing,"_ Vera spoke, again. _"I will be bringing,_ _Chloe, too."_

Ron nodded, "Alright, and we'll see you two then."

" _Bye."_

"Bye."

Ron then hung up his cellphone.

"So, Great-Aunt Vera will be coming over for supper tomorrow night?" Anna asked.

Ron turned to Anna, "She is, and she will be bringing her step-daughter too."

"Step-daughter?" Anna asked.

Ron nodded, "Her late husband, who was my Uncle George, had a daughter from a previous marriage."

Anna went wide-eyed, "Aunt Vera's husband died?"

Ron nodded, "He was swimming in a swimming pool by himself one day when he had a heart-attack and drowned."

Anna gasped, "I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Note that the death of Uncle George is something you will never speak of," Ron said. "It's a sensitive topic."

Anna nodded, "I understand, Dad. And I hope both Great-Aunt Vera and her step-daughter like me when they come and visit."

"Don't worry, AC," Ron assured Anna. "They will both like you."

Anna nodded, "Okay. Now, to begin my dance."

She then hit the play button on the boom box and the song, "All That Jazz" started playing.

As the song played, Anna danced to the rhythm.

* * *

The next day, October 7th, at 5:29 pm, Kim just finished setting the table in the dining area of the house while Ron was still cooking supper in the kitchen. Spaghetti and meatballs was what they were gonna be having for supper.

"I just finished setting the table," Kim announced. "How's supper coming along?"

Ron came into the dining area and said, "Supper will be ready in a few."

"Hey, guys," The voice of, Anna, was heard.

Kim and Ron looked to see, Anna, walk into the dining area.

"Hey, Anna," Kim waved. "How was tapping?"

"It was great," Anna replied.

Kim soon notice her daughter's footwear and asked, "Anna?"

"Yes, Mom?" Anna answered.

Kim crossed her arms, "What we're the house rules?"

Anna became confused before reaching down and touching the bottom heel of her right shoe.

"Oops," Anna blushed, realizing her mistake. "I forgot to take off my tap shoes."

"And you know the house rules."

Anna sighed, "Always take off your tap shoes before stepping off a dance floor unless you are stepping onto carpet."

Kim nodded, "That's right, now take of your tap shoes and put on some regular shoes, please and thank you."

Anna nodded before unbuckling and removing her tap shoes.

"I'll be right back," Anna said before she picked up her tap shoes, headed for the stairs and walked up them.

* * *

A minute later, Anna came back wearing a pair of white sneakers.

"That's much better," Kim said while looking at Anna's footwear.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Kim announced.

She then walked over to the front door, unlocked it, opened it, and saw a woman who looked just like Ron's mother and a young girl who, oddly enough, looked like Anna, only with black hair, brown eyes, and brown skin. For clothes she wore a grey sweatshirt, a light-blue headband, blue capris and white sneakers. She was also carrying a navy-blue backpack on her back.

"Hey," Kim waved. "You two must be Ron's Aunt Vera and Cousin Chloe."

Vera smiled and nodded, "We sure are."

"Please, come on in."

Vera nodded before she and Chloe stepped into the townhouse and closed the door behind them.

Soon, Ron walked up with a smile and said, "Aunt Vera!"

Vera saw Ron and smiled more, "Ronnie!"

The two then embraced in a hug.

After breaking the hug, Ron turned to Vera's step-daughter and waved, "Hey, Chloe."

Chloe turned to Ron and waved back with a smile, "Hey, Ron, how's my bon-diggity cousin doing?"

"He's doing great!" Ron commented. "A booyah!"

Kim put her hand on her husband's shoulder, "Calm down, Ronnie, don't get too excited."

Ron turned to Kim, "Sorry, KP, I couldn't help myself."

"Ronnie, always looks forward to whenever me and Chloe visit," Vera spoke up.

Anna then walked up and joined the group.

"Hello," Anna waved with a smile.

Vera noticed Anna and waved, "Hello, you must be Kimberly and Ronnie's adopted daughter, Anna."

Anna nodded, "I sure am."

Vera then introduced her step-daughter, "This is my step-daughter, Chloe."

"Hey, Anna," Chloe waved, smiling.

"Hey, Chloe," Anna waved back.

"It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too."

The two soon got a good look at each other.

"Hey, you kinda look like me," Anna said in amazement.

Chloe nodded, "I do kinda look like you. Only with different color skin, eyes, hair, and head band."

"Wow," Anna commented.

Chloe soon noticed Anna's T-shirt and asked, "You like to tap dance? I noticed what your T-shirt said."

Anna looked down at her T-shirt. It was a white, I heart tap, T-shirt.

She looked back up at Chloe and nodded, "Yes, I do like to tap dance."

"That's so cool," Chloe commented. She then unzipped her sweatshirt and revealed a T-shirt identical to Anna's. "I like tap dancing too."

"Wow," Anna commented.

"Chloe loves to tap dance," Vera spoke up. "In fact, she always carries a pair of tap shoes in her backpack everywhere she goes."

Chloe took off her backpack, unzipped it, reached in, and pulled out a pair of black patent Mary Jane buckle tap shoes.

"It's true," Chloe said.

Anna looked at Vera, "Are you her dance teacher too?"

Vera nodded, "Yes. I also homeschool her and teach her karate too. I'll be bringing Chloe with me whenever I come over here to homeschool you, as well as give you tap dancing and karate lessons. You don't mind, do you?"

Anna shook her head, "No, of course not."

"Say, Anna," Chloe spoke, getting Anna's attention. "Do you wanna…you know…us go...dance?"

Anna nodded, "Of course, the dance studio is upstairs on the third floor." She then turned to Ron. "Dad, Chloe and I are gonna go tap away in the dance studio."

Ron turned to Anna, "You kids have fun. I'll call you down when supper is ready."

Anna nodded before she and Chloe walked upstairs.

* * *

Later, at 6:00 pm, it was time for supper.

Ron brought the pot of spaghetti and meatballs he cooked into the dining area, sat it down on a pad in the middle of the table and used a big spoon to put supper onto six plates, one of them being for Rufus.

Afterward, he brought the pot back into the kitchen, sat it down, activated his Ron-link and got Anna on.

"Yes, Dad?" Anna on the other end answered.

"Supper is ready," Ron announced.

"We'll be down in a few seconds," Anna replied.

After the screen went black, Ron put his Ron-link back into his pocket, and walked back into the dining area. He soon found Vera and Kim already seated with Vera sitting at one end of the table and Kim sitting to Vera's right.

"They'll be down here," Ron announced as he sat down his seat beside his wife.

"I bet they're gonna be all tapped out from dancing," Vera joked.

Then, Anna and Chloe came into the dining area and sat down next to each other to Vera's left side.

"Sorry, we were late," Chloe, who sat between Anna and Vera, apologized.

"We had to get our shoes off," Anna added.

Kim smiled and spoke up, "I'm glad you followed the house rules."

"Now, let's eat some spaghetti and meatballs," Ron suggested.

"Yeah!" Rufus chirped as he popped out of Ron's pocket.

Rufus then jumped onto the table and scurried on over to the plate on Vera's opposite end of the table.

"We definitely could use a bite to eat," Chloe said.

"We are both tapped out," Anna added.

After that was said, everyone began eating.

* * *

An hour later, sometime after everyone finished eating supper, Vera and Chloe said their goodbyes to Kim, Ron, and Anna.

"Bye Kimberly, Ronnie, and Anna," Vera waved.

"Bye Kim, Ron, and Anna," Chloe added.

"Bye Aunt Vera," Ron waved back. "By Chloe."

"Bye guys," Kim added.

"I hope you have a tappy night," Anna added.

Vera and Chloe laughed at Anna's joke.

"Wow, Anna, you are both a great tapper and a great joker," Chloe commented.

Anna shrugged her shoulders, "I guess I am."

Chloe then rubbed the back of her neck and asked, "Say...Anna?"

"Yes, Chloe?" Anna answered.

"Do you think...well...do you wanna be my dance and karate partner?" Chloe asked.

Anna smiled, "Chloe, I will be more than happy to be your dance and karate partner."

Chloe smiled, "Thanks, Anna."

"You're welcome, Chloe."

"Mom and I will see you tomorrow morning," Chloe said. "I'll be looking forward to homeschool with you."

"As well as tap dance and karate lessons?" Anna asked.

Chloe nodded, "As well as tap dance and karate lessons."

"I will see you and Great-Aunt Vera tomorrow morning too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

With that said, Vera and Chloe walked out the door.

* * *

A half an hour after Vera and Chloe left, Kim and Ron were almost done with cleaning up the kitchen.

"So, KP, what do you wanna do after we're done cleaning?" Ron asked.

Kim thought for a moment before speaking, "We might as well watch some TV."

"That sounds good to me, KP," Ron said as he put the last of the dishes in the dishwasher. "I'll try and see if, AC, is willing to take a break and watch TV with us."

"She's been up in her dance studio since Vera and Chloe left," Kim pointed out.

"Hey, Mom and Dad?" The voice of Anna appeared.

* * *

Upstairs, Anna was in her dance studio dancing the night away to the song, "Sing Sing Sing" with a smile on her face.

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Anna's smile faded as she stopped dancing after hearing those beeps.

She turned to her boombox, walked up to it, turned it off, picked up her Annamunicator she sat down behind it and activated it.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Anna groaned.

"I'm guessing this must be a bad time?" Wade asked.

Anna nodded, "I was dancing the night away."

"Well, you still will be able to dance the night away on this mission," Wade announced. "The restaurant, Delight Bar Grill, in Albany needs a tap dancer for tonight."

"What happened?" Anna asked.

"There was suppose to be a tap dancer entertaining the dinner crowd tonight but the dancer twisted his ankle and is unable to make it," Wade replied.

"I'll have to talk to Mom and Dad about the mission and get permission from them to go," Anna said. "Just please stay on."

Anna then unbuckled and slipped off her tap shoes before she put on her white sneakers, ran out of the dance studio into the hallway, down the stairs, through the living room, through the dining area, and made it to the kitchen where her parents were cleaning up.

"She's been up in her dance studio since Vera and Chloe left," Kim said to Ron.

"Hey, Mom and Dad?" Anna asked.

* * *

"Hey, Mom and Dad?" Anna asked.

Kim and Ron stopped cleaning and turned to see, Anna.

"Yes, Anna?" Kim answered.

"Wade has a mission for me," Anna announced.

"What's the mission?" Kim asked.

Anna turned her Annamunicator so Kim and Ron could see, Wade.

"Wade will tell you," Anna replied.

Kim looked at Wade, "Wade, what's the sitch?"

"A restaurant in Albany wants, Anna, to dance there for tonight," Wade replied. "The previous dancer twisted his ankle and couldn't make it. Anna wants to go on this mission but needs your permission first."

Kim turned to Anna, "You have my permission, Anna, if you aren't tapped out."

Anna shook her head, "I'm not tapped out. I was, but not anymore."

Kim smiled, "Ron and I will drive you there and watch you dance the night away."

"I'll beam the restaurant's address to the Sloth and inform the restaurant's owner that, Anna, will be dancing there," Wade spoke up. "Wade out."

After the Annamunicator's screen went black, Anna spoke, "I'm gonna go change clothes."

"You go do that," Kim said. "Ron and I will be waiting for you in the Sloth."

Anna nodded before she turned around, made her way for the stairs, climbed up them, and went into her bedroom to change clothes.

* * *

Later, Anna climbed into the back of the Sloth.

"Here, I am," Anna announced.

Kim and Ron turned towards, Anna, and saw her wearing a red short-sleeve collared shirt and khaki pants. She was also carrying her mission backpack.

"Are you ready, Anna?" Kim asked.

Anna turned to Kim and nodded, "I'm ready."

"You got your tap shoes?"

Anna unzipped her backpack and pulled out the pair of black lace-up tap shoes she got.

"I've got a pair right here," Anna announced.

Kim nodded, "Excellent. Now let's go to Albany."

After that was said, Kim turned forward, started the Sloth's engine, and pulled out of the parking space and drove off to Albany.

* * *

Later that night, Kim, Ron, and Anna entered their townhouse and sat down in the living room.

"Whoa," Anna commented. "I know I've said this before but, I'm all tapped out."

"You did a great job dancing tonight," Kim commented.

"You really danced your heart out," Ron added.

Anna smiled, "Thanks Mom and Dad."

"And it was really nice of the restaurant's owner to give you a $100 gift certificate for dancing there," Kim commented.

"Do you wanna have dinner there sometime?" Anna asked. "The three of us?"

Kim nodded, "Of course."

Ron turned to Kim, "We could go Friday night."

Kim turned to Ron and shook her head, "We can't, the homecoming game is Friday night, remember?"

Ron snapped his fingers, "Oh yeah, this Friday is the homecoming game."

"We can go to the Delight Bar Grill Saturday night," Kim suggested. She then noticed a worried look on her husband's face. "Ronnie, what's wrong?"

Ron sighed, "I just hope no one at homecoming tries to cheat their way to the top in order to try and steal one of us away from the other. You know, like Bon-Bon did."

"Bonnie tried to steal you away from Mom?" Anna asked Ron in disbelief.

Ron turned to Anna, "She did."

"Why?" Anna asked.

"Anna?" Kim spoke up, getting Anna's attention. "Let me tell you about the Middleton High School homecoming sitch."

* * *

Later, Kim finished telling, Anna, about the Middleton High School homecoming sitch.

"That was a wild story with a weird happy ending," Anna commented.

"But it was happy by the time the homecoming dance ended," Kim commented.

"What happened?" Anna asked.

"Before Ron and Bonnie could get a picture together for the yearbook, Bonnie chickened out and decided to give up the homecoming queen title to me," Kim replied.

Ron turned to Kim, "And I didn't even have to convince her to give it up to you."

"How were you gonna convince her, Dad?" Anna asked.

Ron turned to Anna, "I was gonna tell her that if anyone who still thought of me as a loser saw a picture of me and her, then it would make those people think that she was a loser too. That would've definitely convinced her to give up the homecoming queen title to Kim."

"Did Bonnie ever get busted for her actions?" Anna asked.

"Sure did," Kim spoke up, getting Anna's attention. "Suspecting that Bonnie cheated her way to victory, I had Wade check to see if she really did cheat. Before the homecoming dance, he found footage taken by High School football field security cameras of Bonnie bribing Reager with the 'I'll call you' gesture and succeeding in getting him to make her the winner. After Wade showed the footage to me and Ron, Ron and I plotted to get Bonnie to give up the homecoming queen title to me and then get her in trouble."

"After hearing Bon-Bon express her disbelief of there going to be a picture of me and her in the yearbook," Ron spoke up. "Kim and I soon realized that our plan was probably going to be easier to pull off than we thought. Of course, I recall us smiling at that realization while Bon-Bon was dancing with Junior."

Kim turned to Ron and nodded, "That's true." She then turned to Anna. "So, anyway, after Bonnie chickened out and Ron and I got our picture taken, we showed the footage of Bonnie's and Reager's actions to Mr. Barkin."

"That school teacher who always targeted Dad with extra homework?" Anna asked.

Kim nodded, "Yes. Anyway, after we showed, Barkin, the footage he gave both Bonnie and Reager detention for a few weeks. Word of their actions soon spread and people had been giving them nasty looks for quite a while."

"Serves them right," Anna said with a serious face. She then yawned. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed."

Kim waved, "Goodnight, Anna."

"Goodnight, AC," Ron added with a wave.

"We love you," Kim added.

Anna smiled, "I love you and Dad too, Mom."

With that said, Anna walked upstairs to her bedroom.

* * *

After watching, Anna, walk upstairs, Ron turned to Kim.

"So, Kim?" Ron asked. "What do you wanna do now?"

Kim removed the hairband holding back her ponytail and set her hair free.

"I can think of something," Kim said in a flirty tone.

* * *

Frank was in his dorm room sitting in a beanbag chair reading, College Athletics Magazine.

" _I can't believe that Ron Stoppable is making me look like a fool,"_ Frank groaned in thought as he read an article about Ron. He became even more agitated when he saw a sentence that read, **"Rumor has it that, Ron, may be on the short list of college football players who are in the running for the Heisman trophy."**

Frank closed the magazine and slammed it to the ground to his left.

Then, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Frank announced.

The door opened, revealing Frank's sister, Betty.

Frank looked up and waved, "Hey, sis."

"Frank, I have an idea," Betty announced.

"What did you have in mind?" Frank asked.

Betty closed the door behind her before speaking, "I know a way to drive a wedge in between Kim and Ron."

"You do?" Frank asked.

Betty nodded, "You know how the homecoming game is this Friday night?"

Frank nodded, "Yes."

"I'm gonna try and see if I could bribe the person handling the homecoming votes into making me homecoming queen," Betty said with a smirk. "I heard the person handling the homecoming votes is the biggest nerd in school so it will be easy for me to bribe him."

"How are you gonna bribe him?" Frank asked.

"I will give him the, 'I'll call you', gesture," Betty replied. "Because he's a girl repellant and seeing a popular girl want to call him if he helped her, he will definitely give in."

"What about, Ron?" Frank asked. "How will you know he will become king?"

"I'm sure, Ron, will get crowned, king," Betty replied. "After all, he's considered to be the most popular boy in this school right now, so I bet people will vote for him."

Frank huffed, "Yeah, he's more popular than me."

He then picked up the magazine he threw to the ground, opened it up to the article about Ron and held it out to Betty.

"I mean...look at this!" Frank said.

Betty took the magazine into her hands and read the article about Ron.

* * *

After Betty read the article, she put down the magazine.

"I'm so sorry, Frank," Betty said with sympathy.

"It'll be a matter of time before I'm the girl repellant," Frank groaned.

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N:

Seems like, Anna, is happy with the townhouse she will be living in with Kim and Ron.

Will Betty succeed in becoming homecoming queen the way Bonnie did back in high school?

You'll find out.

The shuffle, paradiddle, single time-step, double time-step, triple time-step, Suzie-Q, pullback, shim-sham step, the Maxi Ford, the Shirly Temple, double pullback and buffalo step are all tap dance moves. If you don't seem to understand these moves, there are videos online that show demonstrations of these moves.

Please leave a review. I would appreciate it.


	20. Chapter 20: Homecoming Upset I-I

Chapter 20: Homecoming Upset I-I

Disclaimer: All the characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

A few days later, October 12th, Kim, Ron, and Anna were walking towards the Hudson River football stadium for the annual homecoming game.

"Say, Mom?" Anna asked.

"Yes, Anna?" Kim answered.

Anna smiled, "I wanna thank you for having Coach Stennis allow me to help out with the cheer team. Even though I will be serving Gatorade to the cheerleaders like Rufus does for the football players, it will feel great to be helping out in some way."

Kim smiled, "And it's great to be have you on the team with us, Anna."

Soon, the Stoppable family reached the field house and were about to enter when…

"Hey, Stoppables," The voice of Coach Davis was heard.

The Stoppable family turned to see, Coaches Davis and Stennis, walk up.

"Hey, Coaches," Ron waved. "Kim, Anna, and I were just about to go in and get ready for the game."

Davis nodded, "You three go do that, we will meet you inside."

"Hey, Coach Davis?" Anna asked.

Davis turned to Anna, "Yes, Anna?"

"I need to tell you and Coach Stennis something."

"What do you need to tell them, Anna?" Kim spoke up, confused.

Anna turned to Kim, "Well, it's something I want to discuss only with them."

Kim nodded, "Okay, Ron and I will meet you inside."

Soon, Kim and Ron walked into the field house.

"So, what is it you wanted to tell us?" Davis asked.

Anna walked up to the coaches and said, "I'm planning a surprise for Mom and Dad if they become homecoming queen and king."

"You are?" Stennis spoke up.

Anna turned to Stennis and nodded, "Yes, here's how it's gonna go…"

* * *

Elsewhere, Alex and Valerie were sitting on a bench on campus enjoying some quality time before the latter has to go off to the stadium.

"So, Val, are you hoping to win the title of, Homecoming Queen, during halftime of tonight's homecoming game?" Alex asked.

Valerie sighed, "I hope I win. But with Kim in the spotlight, it may be impossible."

Alex suddenly thought of something and smirked, "Hey, Val, I think I know a way you can win."

"How?" Valerie asked.

"The student in charge of tallying the homecoming votes is a huge nerd, right?"

"Right."

"You could bribe him into altering the results so you will be able to win."

Valerie thought for a moment before smirking, "Not a bad idea."

"Just give him the, 'I call you' gesture and you will no doubt win," Alex instructed.

Valerie gave Alex a kiss on the left cheek.

After pulling away, She commented, "Jay, you are a wonderful guy, you know that?"

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Jay?"

"Well, that was your original first name, right?" Valerie asked.

Alex nodded, "Yes, but the name, Jay Walker, sounded kind of criminal."

"Which is why you changed your first name to, Alex."

"Exactly."

Suddenly, Valerie's watch beeped.

She looked at it and said, "I gotta get to the stadium."

The two got up from the bench and shared a kiss.

After breaking the kiss, Alex smiled, "I wish you luck in cheating to victory."

Valerie smiled, "Thanks, Alex."

"I'll see you later."

"You too."

Soon, Valerie turned and ran off to the football stadium while Alex ran back to his dorm room to watch the game on the TV from there.

* * *

Later, Jake Anderson and Charlie Wheeler finished with the pre-game show an began broadcasting the game.

"Hello, everybody," Jake began. "This is Jake Anderson and Charlie Wheeler, bringing you live broadcast of Wildcats' football. Tonight, the Hudson River Wildcats take on the Lemson Red Devils."

Charlie then joined in, "The sky is clear and the temperature is perfect for tonight's game. Especially since this is the annual homecoming game."

"And when halftime comes, let's hope Kim and Ron Stoppable are crowned homecoming queen and king," Jake added.

"Say, Jake, do you think a lot of people will vote for them?" Charlie asked.

"We'll have to wait and see, Charlie," Jake replied. "And here come the Hudson River cheerleaders."

* * *

Less than a minute later, Charlie announced, "Here come the Hudson River Wildcats."

"Look, Kim Stoppable, just blew her husband another kiss," Jake pointed out.

"Again?" Charlie asked. He then noticed a young girl standing by the Gatorade bubbler on the sidelines where the Hudson River cheer squad would be. "Jake, who's that young girl standing by the Gatorade bubbler on the sidelines where the Hudson River cheerleaders would be?"

"That's Kim and Ron's adopted daughter, Anna Stoppable," Jake replied. "She's a Norwegian native who Kim and Ron adopted during the summer of this year. She's even a member of Team Possible. Heck, I heard she single-handedly took on Professor Dementor and his goon squad and accidently hit the self-destruct button of said villain's lair while rescuing Kim and Ron in Siberia a few months ago."

"Incredible," Charlie commented in amazement. "It's as if she could be Kim and Ron's actual daughter."

* * *

Later in the game, the score was 0-14 in favor of Lemson and the first half of the game was coming to a close.

Ron took his position near the end zone on Hudson River's side of the field.

" _I hope we can end this first half with a touchdown,"_ Ron thought. _"I have to admit, these Lemson guys are good."_

Soon, the whistle blew and the kicker from the Lemson team kicked the ball high into the air. A slight tail wind caught the ball and blew it towards Ron. Ron caught the ball and made a mad dash for the end zone, determined to score a touchdown this time. Like dodging lasers and spinning tops of doom, Ron managed to make his way past the Lemson players converging on him, who all barely missed tackling him. The Lemson players were caught completely by surprise as Ron made it past them and score a touchdown, bringing the score up 6-14.

Soon after, Hudson River went for a two-point conversion and Ron had the honor of scoring it, bringing the score up 8-14 and the first half of the game to an end.

* * *

With the first half of the game over, it was time for the HRU Homecoming Court to gather on the field and await the announcement of who will become the homecoming king and queen.

Kim and a few cheerleaders who are part of the Homecoming Court, were wearing beautiful dresses they changed into soon after the first half of the game ended. For her dress, Kim wore a black cut-out racerback long dress with a slit that left the left leg exposed and crystal-embellished leather Stiletto high-heel shoes. She also wore matching diamond bracelets, diamond stud earrings, and a diamond collar choker necklace. Last but not least, she styled her hair as it was during the high school homecoming game.

As for Ron and a few football players who are part of the Homecoming Court, they put on fresh jerseys.

"Ready, KP?" Ron asked Kim.

Kim nodded, "Ready, Ronnie."

"I voted for you."

"I voted for you too."

* * *

The college student who was in charge of tallying the homecoming votes and printing the results just finished tallying the votes. But as he was about to print the results, a woman caught his eye. It was Betty Arnold.

He turned to Betty and saw her give him the "I'll call you" gesture.

The college student immediately realized what she wanted him to do. He turned back to the computer and was about to change the results when another woman caught his eye. It was Valerie Piper.

He turned to her and saw her give him the "I'll call you" gesture.

The college student turned back to the computer and soon became hesitant.

 _"Who should I help?"_ He thought.

Suddenly, a fly landed on the 'Enter' key.

He looked down at the fly and thought, " _Stupid fly."_

He then attempted to swat the fly with his hand, only to accidently press the 'Enter' key and print the homecoming results.

Realizing his mistake, the college student thought, again, _"Stupid fly!"_

Coach Davis took the paper from the printer and spoke to the crowd, "Alright, ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention please." Everyone turned their attention to Coach Davis. "It's time to announce this year's homecoming king and queen." He looked at the results and smiled from ear-to-ear. "This year's homecoming king and queen are and we all know who they are…Ron and Kim Stoppable!"

Soon, the stadium erupted with the loudest cheers and applause yet.

Kim and Ron, smiling and holding hands, walked up to Coach Davis before he placed a crown on Ron's head and a tiara on Kim's head.

After the cheers and applause died down, Davis turned back to the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would also like to announce that history has been made today. Ron and Kim have become the first freshman and married couple to have ever been crowned homecoming king and queen in the history of Hudson River. Let's give them another round of applause!"

Soon, the stadium erupted with the loudest cheers and applause yet, again.

After the cheers and applause died down, Davis turned back to Kim and Ron, "Kim? Ron?"

"Yes, Coach?" Kim and Ron answered, not calling a jinx.

"How does it feel to have become the first freshman and married couple to be crowned homecoming king and queen?" Davis asked.

"It feels great," Ron replied.

Kim turned to Ron, "Don't let it go to your head, Ronnie."

Ron turned to Kim, "I won't let it go to my head, KP."

* * *

Betty scowled and crossed her arms at the site of Kim and Ron receiving the homecoming tiara and crown.

"I take it didn't work?" Frank asked.

Betty shook her head, "No."

"Your plan was perfect," Frank commented.

Betty turned to her brother, "But my perfect plan was ruined because of a fly."

"First a straw, now a fly," Frank groaned.

* * *

Valerie scowled at the site of Kim and Ron being crowned homecoming queen and king.

" _I can believe a fly could ruin a perfect plan,"_ Valerie groaned in thought.

* * *

"Kim? Ron?" Davis asked the two teens.

"Yes, Coach?" Ron and Ron answered in unison.

"I wanted to also announce that there's a surprise your daughter has for you two," Davis said. He then turned toward, Anna, who was standing on the sidelines where the Hudson River cheerleaders would normally be and asked. "Will, Anna Stoppable, please come on over?"

Kim and Ron became confused as they saw their daughter run up to Davis.

After Anna stopped in front of Davis, the latter handed the former the microphone.

After taking the microphone into her hands, Anna turned to the crowd and spoke, "Hello everyone, I'm Anna Christiansen-Stoppable, the adopted-daughter of Kim and Ron Stoppable and I have a wonderful surprise for my wonderful parents, should they be crowned homecoming king and queen."

"Anna?" Kim and Ron asked in unison.

Anna turned to her parents, "I've been rehearsing and planning this surprise for some time and I think it will be a perfect way to celebrate your homecoming victory."

"And what will that surprise be?" Kim asked.

Anna didn't answer, she turned back to the audience and spoke, "To celebrate their victory, I would love for my wonderful parents to share a dance. During which, I will be singing a song that has meant so much to them since the day they first became a couple."

Soon, music started playing over the speakers. Kim and Ron immediately noticed that the music was to the song, "Could It Be".

They smiled before they took each other's hands and started slow dancing while at the same time, Anna began singing the song.

During the song, Kim and Ron danced like they did at Junior Prom and later, kissed.

* * *

Right when Kim and Ron kissed, Betty started tearing up before turning to her brother and hugging him.

"It's okay, Betty," Frank whispered as he returned the hug. "I feel the same way."

* * *

Valerie shook her head when she saw Kim and Ron kiss.

" _Gross, they shouldn't be doing that,"_ Valerie thought.

She was about to walk on over to break up the kiss when she felt a finger tap her left shoulder.

Valerie turned to see Coach Stennis.

"Coach?" Valerie asked.

"Don't even think about it," Stennis said in a soft but stern tone.

"Coach, they shouldn't be kissing," Valerie pointed out.

"Let them have this dance," Stennis ordered.

Valerie crossed her arms and turned to see that Kim and Ron have broken the kiss and resumed dancing.

* * *

After the song and dance ended, there was a huge round of cheers and applause.

Anna handed the microphone back to Davis before walking up to her parents and the three joined in a group hug.

After breaking the hug, Kim commented, "That was incredible singing, Anna!"

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" Ron asked.

"I'll tell you after the game is over," Was all Anna said.

* * *

About a minute later, the cheerleaders of the Homecoming Court entered the girl's locker room to change back into their cheer outfits.

Just then, Betty sat down on a bench, buried her face in her hands and started crying.

"Betty, what's wrong?" Kim asked, noticing Betty's sadness.

Betty looked up at Kim, "I'm sorry, Kim, it's just that seeing you become homecoming queen was too much for me to handle. I was never crowned homecoming queen during any of my years at HRU and now, since I'm a senior, I'll never become queen ever. And…I don't think I will be able to cheer on in the second half."

Betty then got up, headed for a corner of the locker room and faced it.

"I'm so sorry, Betty," Kim apologized. "I feel really bad for you."

"If you feel really bad for her why don't you just give up the homecoming queen title to her so she can be happy and make Ron her husband?" Valerie taunted.

Everyone in the room gasped at what Valerie just said.

Kim scowled as she turned to face Valerie, "VAL, WHAT IS THE SITCH?!"

"You made a squad mate cry," Valerie said. She then looked at everyone else. "How does everyone feel that their beloved captain made someone cry?"

All the other cheerleaders crossed their arms and gave Valerie a glare.

Valerie was taken aback by this, "Why is everyone glaring at me and not Kim?"

"Because you've been a big jerk," A voice Valerie didn't wanna hear was heard.

Valerie's face went white before she turned to see Coach Stennis glaring at her.

"Coach Stennis!" Valerie gasped.

"Miss Piper," Stennis said in a stern tone.

"How long have you been standing there?" Valerie asked.

"Long enough to see you taunt, Kim," Stennis replied. "Something I repeatedly told you not to do."

"Kick, Val, off the squad!" Hannah spoke up.

"She's a complete pain in the…rear end," Abby added.

Stennis got closer to Valerie's face and said, "I totally agree with them."

Valerie asked, "You mean…?"

Stennis stepped back and said, "Miss Valerie Piper…you're off the team."

Valerie turned to Kim and said, "This isn't over, K; you will pay!"

"That's enough out of you missy!" Stennis shouted. "And if you give anyone grief or spew any more threats again, you will be expelled from HRU."

Valerie turned to Stennis, "You're not the Dean of the school."

"But I am," A voice declared.

Everyone in the locker room looked to see Dean Knox walk into the locker room and look squarely at Valerie.

"Miss Piper," Knox said in a stern tone.

"Dean Knox!" Valerie gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Knox crossed his arms, "I came by to congratulate Mrs. Stoppable on her and Mr. Stoppable's homecoming victory when I heard you threaten Mrs. Stoppable and talk back to Coach Stennis. I repeatedly told you not to give anyone any grief. And you realize what I must do now."

"But…I…I…" Valerie said.

"Miss Valerie Piper," Knox interrupted. "You are expelled from Hudson River University. Now, go back to your dorm and pack your belongings while I call your parents."

Valerie slumped before retrieving her duffle bag from her locker and walk out of the locker room.

Soon, the rest of the cheer squad cheered and gave a round of applause.

After the cheers and applause died down, Knox looked at Kim, "Mrs. Stoppable?"

"Yes, Dean Knox?" Kim answered.

"I'm so sorry that Valerie has been giving you a hard time," Knox apologized. "I should've expelled her a long time ago."

Kim shook her head, "Don't be sorry, Dean Knox, you didn't know that she would be this much of a pain."

"I will be having a restraining order issued, rendering her from coming within 500 feet of you, Mr. Stoppable, your families, and this school," Knox said. "And I congratulate you and Mr. Stoppable on your homecoming victory."

Kim smiled, "Thank you, Dean Knox."

Knox smiled, "You're welcome, Kim Stoppable. Now, I'm gonna go and congratulate your husband."

Kim nodded, "Okay."

Knox waved, "I'll see you later."

Kim waved back, "You too."

Soon, Knox turned and walked out of the locker room.

After Knox walked out of the locker room, Stennis turned to the cheerleaders, "I'll meet all of you on the sidelines."

"We'll be there," Kim said.

Soon, Coach Stennis turned and left the locker room.

"Hey, guys?" Betty asked, getting the attention of everyone else in the locker room. "I will be able to cheer on in the second half."

The other cheerleaders became confused.

"But you said you wouldn't be able to cheer on in the second half," Kim pointed out.

Betty turned to Kim, "I did, but after seeing Valerie get chewed out and expelled, I'm now all better and ready to change clothes, go back out there and cheer away."

Kim smiled and nodded, "Alright, that's the spirit, Betty!"

Soon, the cheerleaders proceeded to change back into their cheer outfits.

* * *

Later, the Stoppable family, along with the football and cheer teams, were eating dinner at Wildcat Corner celebrating Kim and Ron being crowned homecoming queen and king, as well as Hudson River's victory over Lemson, 225-14.

"Congratulations, Mom and Dad!" Anna said in excitement.

"Thanks, Anna," Kim said with a smile.

"Thanks, AC," Ron added with a smile. "And you did great singing during halftime."

"Thanks, Dad," Anna said.

"Way to go, Kim and Ron!" Thomas said as he and Hannah walked by.

"You two are stronger than mother Russia," Tania commented as she walked by.

"And your daughter is a great singer," Abby added.

Kim, Ron, and Anna blushed at the attention they were receiving.

"Say, Anna?" Kim asked her daughter.

Anna turned to Kim, "Yes, Mom?"

"Where did you learn to sing beautifully?" Kim asked.

Anna took a breath before speaking, "A year ago, I was practicing a tap dance solo for a talent show at my old school on last time and twisted my ankle. Unable to dance, I improvised and sang instead. As luck had it, I had a fantastic singing voice."

"What song did you sing?"

"Could It Be."

Kim and Ron were amazed at what they just heard.

"You sang, 'Could It Be', at a school talent show?" Ron asked.

Anna turned to Ron and nodded, "Yes, and I got first place."

"Alright, may I have everyone's attention please," Davis spoke up, getting the attention of all the cheerleaders, football players, Coach Stennis and Anna. "I would like to announce that Coach Stennis and I are very proud of all of you for your efforts in tonight's homecoming game. I also would like to once again congratulate Kim and Ron Stoppable on their homecoming victory."

Before he could speak any further, Davis quickly noticed a news story coming up about the game on the TVs above and behind the bars. He quickly turned to an employee nearby who, as luck had it, had a TV remote in his hand.

"May I see the remote?" Davis asked the employee.

The employee nodded before handing the remote to Davis.

Davis took the remote into his hand and quickly turned up the TV volume as a male news anchor appeared on the screen with the Hudson River Wildcat and Lemson Red Devil logos over his left shoulder.

The news anchor began, "Tonight, Hudson River has once again, won a football game. But this game was far different from the others it has played this season. Not only was this a homecoming game, but Hudson River won this game 225-14, making it the most lopsided college football game since 1916 when Georgia Tech beat Cumberland 222-0. On top of that, Hudson River running back, Ron Stoppable, and cheer captain, Kim Stoppable, have become the first freshman and married couple of Hudson River to be crowned homecoming king and queen. After the game ended, rumors began to circulate that Hudson River may actually owe its victory over Lemson to Kim and Ron's homecoming victory. In the first half of the game, Lemson played incredibly scoring 14-8. But after Kim and Ron were crowned during halftime, Lemson played terribly for the rest of the game, enabling Hudson River to score a series of touchdowns. Ron was responsible for half of the touchdowns Hudson River scored throughout the game, including the first one and the last one. There are people who believe that Hudson River played better than ever so Kim and Ron's happiness over their homecoming victory wouldn't be spoiled. Others believe that Lemson decided to let Hudson River win for the same reason. But regardless, we congratulate the Hudson River football team, as well as Kim and Ron Stoppable, for their victories. In other news..."

Davis muted the TV.

"Wow," Anna commented, getting everyone's attention. "Who knew that my parents being crowned homecoming king and queen would change the course of a football game?"

"Anna," Kim spoke up, getting Anna's attention. "No one knows for sure if that me and Ron's homecoming victory is the reason Hudson River won the game; they're just rumors."

"Nonsense!" Thomas spoke up, getting the attention of the Stoppable family. "We won and made history because of you and Ron, Kim."

"I have to agree with Tommy here," Hannah added.

"You guys rock!" Rico commented.

"I don't think we would've won and made history if it wasn't for you two," Doris added.

"Whenever the students and staff see you two on campus from here on, life will never be the same," Abby added.

"Don't sell yourselves short," Hope added.

"You guys are, as Ron would say, bon-diggity!" Tara commented.

"Kim and Ron Stoppable," Davis spoke up. "They're right, you two are the heroes of the game. Your victory encouraged us to play better than we ever have before and probably encouraged Lemson to play terribly. Don't sell yourselves short, or Coach Stennis and I will bench you two for two games, understood?"

Kim and Ron both nodded and said, "Understood."

Soon, Davis raised his glass and said, "A toast, to Kim and Ron."

Everyone raised their glasses.

"To Kim and Ron," Everyone but the Stoppables said.

"To Mom and Dad," Anna said as she raised her glass.

* * *

In the park, Valerie and Alex were sitting on a bench. Earlier, as she was packing things up to leave HRU, she informed Alex that she has been expelled and he came on over to help her pack up. After packing things up, they both went to the park to get some alone time.

"I can't believe this!" Valerie exclaimed.

Alex pulled Valerie in for a hug and said, "I'm so sorry that you've been expelled."

"It stinks!" Valerie exclaimed. "You and I won't be going to school together anymore and I won't be able to visit you. What's worse, is that I've been labeled a troublemaker and no other school may take me!"

"Val, Val shh…" Alex said. "Don't worry."

Valerie pulled away, "Don't worry? Is…"

"Val, here me out first," Alex interrupted.

"What do you have to say?" Valerie asked.

"I wanted to tell you that I am determined to get revenge on Kim and Ron for you, no matter what I have to do and no matter how long it may take me," Alex replied.

"Will you do that for me?" Valerie asked.

Alex nodded, "Anything for you my most wonderful GF."

Valerie smiled before the two shared a kiss.

After breaking the kiss, Valerie's phone beeped.

She pulled it out of her pocket and opened it and found a text message from her father.

"We'll my parents are at the University to pick me up," Valerie groaned. "In other words, it's time to face the music."

"And I'll be there beside you," Alex said.

"Let's go," Valerie said.

After that was said, Alex and Valerie got up and walked back to HRU.

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N: Well, Valerie has been expelled from school.

Also, Valerie's and Betty's plans to cheat at the homecoming game failed.

Kim and Ron have succeeded in becoming homecoming queen and king.

It seems Alex intends to carry on the fight against Kim and Ron by himself.

"What will happen? You'll find out.

The college football game between Georgia Tech and Cumberland the news anchor mentioned was in fact a real-life college football game. Played October 7th, 1916, it has been considered to be the most lopsided victory in the history of college football with Georgia Tech winning 222-0 over Cumberland. The coach of Georgia Tech at the time was none other than, John Heisman. After Heisman's death in 1936, the trophy for the season's most outstanding college football player was named in his honor.

Please leave a review. I would love to hear what you thought of the story.


	21. Chapter 21: I Like Ike

Chapter 21: I like Ike

Disclaimer: All the characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

Kim, Ron, and Anna returned to their townhouse and sat down in the living room. The homecoming celebration ended a few minutes ago and even though the Stoppables had a good time, they felt great to finally be home. While Kim and Ron sat on the big couch facing the East side of the townhouse and the TV, Anna sat on a small couch by the front windows and facing the South side of the townhouse.

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Ron pulled out his Ron-link and activated it.

"Wa…Martin Smarty?" Ron asked when he saw the CEO of Smarty Mart appear on the screen.

"Ronald, how are you?" Smarty asked with a smile.

Ron smiled and nodded, "I'm doing great."

"Congratulations on you and Kimberly being crowned homecoming king and queen."

"Thank you for the congrats, Mr. Smarty. So, what's up?"

"I wanted to contact you to let you know that a new Smarty Mart will be opening in Broy tomorrow at 1 pm and I am inviting you and Kimberly to come on over and cut the ribbon."

Ron smiled even more, "It will be an honor, Mr. Smarty."

Kim blushed to the roots of her hair over what Ron just said.

"Great," Smarty commented. He then waved. "I'll see you two tomorrow."

Ron waved back, "We'll see you tomorrow too, Mr. Smarty."

After the screen went black, Ron noticed Kim with an icy look on her face and frowned.

"KP?" Ron asked.

"Ronnie, how could you?" Kim demanded.

"Mom, what's the big?" Anna spoke up to her mother.

Kim turned to her daughter, "I can't stand Smarty Mart. I don't like places with low prices, 'discounty' atmospheres, and considered unpopular with trend-keepers like myself."

Anna thought for a moment before speaking, "I guess that explains why you shop at, Club Banana."

Kim nodded, "Exactly."

Anna sighed, "Mom, you should realize that Smarty Mart and Club Banana are owned by the same company and sell the same clothes and footwear. The only differences are the logos and the price tags they carry."

"As well as the boots," Kim pointed out.

"What do you mean?"

"Smarty Mart carries black boots while Club Banana carries onyx boots."

"Mom, onyx is just another term for black some stores use," Anna pointed out. She then sighed, again. "Mom, please, I want you to go to the grand opening tomorrow with Dad and cut the ribbon. By not doing so, you're turning your back on him. Heck, you once told me that you swore to never turn your back on him after that sitch a few people believe got you and Dad together in the first place. You know the one with Drakken, the diablos, and what's his name? Oh yeah…Eric."

Kim thought for a moment before hanging her head down.

"Okay, Anna, I'll go and cut the ribbon with your father," Kim groaned.

"And if we have to go shopping at Smarty Mart," Anna spoke, again. "You are to support Dad on that too."

Kim nodded, "Okay, Anna."

Both Ron and Anna smiled and said, "Booyah!"

Anna giggled and turned to Ron, "Jinx, you owe me a soda after the grand opening, Dad!"

Ron slapped his face with his right hand, "Aw man, even my own daughter!"

* * *

The next day, October 13th, Kim, Ron, and Anna walked out of their townhouse and were about to climb into the Sloth when…

"Hey, guys," The voice of Tara called out.

Kim, Ron, and Anna looked to see Tara and Hope walk up to them.

"Hey, guys," Kim waved.

"What's up?" Ron asked.

"Nothing much," Hope replied. "Tara and I were just going for a walk right when we saw you three."

Tara and Hope soon noticed what Kim, Ron, and Anna were wearing.

"I take you decided to dress 'bad', again?" Tara asked.

Kim, Ron, and Anna looked down at their outfits.

Kim wore a white V-neck T-shirt, blue jeans stuffed into black combat boots, a black leather jacket, and silver hoop earrings. She also wore a choker necklace identical to the one she wore on the mission to stop Drakken from promoting his mind-control shampoo on, American Starmaker. Her hair was also flowing freely. The final touch was her homecoming tiara.

Ron wore the same outfit as Kim, only he had a side pouch for Rufus hanging from his belt and no jewelry. He also shaved his soul patch. The final touch was his homecoming crown.

Anna wore the same clothes and earrings as her mother, along with the locket her parents had given her for her birthday.

Kim, Ron, and Anna looked back up at Tara and Hope.

Kim nodded, "We sure did."

"Kim, what happened to your ponytail?" Hope asked.

"Ron, what happened to your soul patch?" Tara asked.

"Ronnie and I were starting to miss our old looks and we both decided to ditch the ponytail and soul patch," Kim replied.

"At least for now," Ron added.

"Where are your skull and cross bones necklaces?" Hope asked.

"We decided to ditch those too," Kim replied.

"At least for now," Ron added.

"We decided to turn down the knob when it comes to being 'bad'," Kim added.

"At least for now," Ron added.

Kim rolled her eyes, "Ron, that's the third time you've said, 'at least for now'."

"At least for now," Ron giggled. "Make that four, KP."

Kim gave Ron a glare.

Ron noticed this and gulped, "Okay, KP, I will stop."

"So, where are you three going?" Tara asked, changing subjects.

The Stoppables turned back to their friends before Ron spoke, "The homecoming king and queen have been invited to cut the ribbon at the new Smarty Mart that is opening in Broy today."

Kim then elbowed Ron's right arm.

"Ow," Ron groaned.

"Ron don't…" Kim whispered.

"Kim, don't worry," Hope interrupted.

"Don't worry about what?" Kim asked Hope.

"Going to Smarty Mart," Hope replied.

Kim was taken aback, "But, you, Tara and the rest of our old cheer squad were disappointed in me after Bonnie caught me wearing pants from Smarty Mart a few years ago."

Hope sighed, "Kim, me, Tara and the rest of the squad, minus Bonnie, only pretended to be disappointed in you with the sole purpose of avoiding Bonnie's ridicule."

Tara then joined in, "The entire squad, including Hope and myself, may not be ones for shopping at Smarty Mart but, excluding Bonnie, we didn't really care about where you, Ron or anyone else shopped."

"All must feel free to choose their own path," Hope added. "Besides, a certain someone once claimed that discount was the new vintage."

Kim raised an eyebrow, "So, aside from Bonnie, no one cared where I got my clothes from?"

Tara and Hope shook their heads and said, "Nope."

Tara smirked and looked at Hope, "Jinx, you owe me a soda!"

Hope gritted her teeth, "One of these days, Tara, I'm so gonna win a jinx!"

Ron then looked at his watch and spoke up, "Uh...KP?"

Kim turned to Ron, "Yes, Ronnie?"

"The grand opening will be starting soon and I don't want us to be late," Ron said.

Kim nodded, "Right." She turned back to Tara and Hope and waved. "We will see you guys later."

Tara waved, "You too, Kim."

"Have fun at the grand opening," Hope added with a wave.

"And shopping afterward."

Soon, Kim, Ron, and Anna climbed into the Sloth and drove off.

* * *

After the Stoppables drove off, Hope noticed a smile on Tara's face.

"Tara?" Hope asked.

Tara turned to her best friend, "Yes, Hope?"

"What are you smiling about?"

"It's Anna."

"What about…let me guess, she looks kinda like you when you were a pre-teen."

Tara nodded, "Yes."

"You know," Hope spoke, again. "I find it hard to believe that all it took was a hair growing shampoo made by Kim's brothers and the creative work of a hair-stylist to make, Anna, look like a younger you."

"I find that hard to believe too."

* * *

Later, Kim and Ron were standing with Martin Smarty behind a long red ribbon in front of the new Smarty Mart and in front of a large crowd of people.

"I herby declare this store officially, opened!" Smarty announced. He then turned to Kim and Ron who were each holding a handle to a giant pair of scissors. "Will the Hudson River homecoming king and queen care to do the honors?"

Kim and Ron both nodded before cutting the ribbon.

A series of camera flashes from the crowd followed soon after.

After the camera flashes subsided, most of the people began walking into the store.

Ron turned to Smarty, "Thanks for inviting us to the grand opening, Mr. Smarty."

"I'm really happy you and Kimberly could make it," Smarty said with a smile.

"I'm really happy they both could make it too," Anna, who was in the front audience, said as she walked up and hugged Ron and then Kim.

Smarty noticed Anna and asked Ron, "Ronald?"

"Yes, Mr. Smarty?" Ron answered.

"I take it that's you and Kimberly's adopted daughter, Anna?" Smarty asked.

Ron nodded, "Yup. Now, let's go shopping!"

Soon, the four ventured into Smarty Mart.

* * *

After entering the store, Smarty waved and said, "I'll see you three here later."

Ron waved back, "You too, Mr. Smarty."

Soon, Martin Smarty walked off while the Stoppables headed for the grocery department.

* * *

Kim held onto Ron's left arm and laid her head on his left shoulder as they and Anna walked out of the grocery department with a cart of groceries.

"You know, Ronnie, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I could get use to this," Kim cooed.

"Shopping at Smarty Mart or holding my arm and laying your head on my shoulder?" Ron asked.

"Both," Kim replied.

"So, where to next?" Anna spoke up.

Ron thought for a moment before suggesting, "Let's take a swing by the pet department."

Kim raised her head up and asked, "Why the pet department?"

Ron turned to Kim, "We may need to get a few things for Rufus."

Kim nodded, "Okay, let's go there then."

Soon, the Stoppable family headed off to the pet department.

* * *

As soon as they reached the pet department, the Stoppables heard the loud hallow of a dog nearby.

They looked to see a cage containing a German Shepherd.

Then, Anna walked up to the cage and asked the dog, "Are you okay?"

The dog shook its head.

Anna and her parents' jaws dropped when they saw the dog shake it's head in response to Anna's question.

"You can understand me?" Anna asked the dog.

"He can understand humans perfectly," A voice spoke.

Anna and her parents looked to see a Smarty Mart employee with short black hair, brown eyes, and brown skin walk up.

Anna waved, "Hey, we were just checking out this German Shepherd, do you know anything about it?"

The employee nodded, "Yes, I do. His name is, Ike. He used to serve in the Army as part of a canine unit and was considered one of the best of the unit."

"How did, Ike, end up here?" Anna asked.

The employee sighed, "Ike was abandoned sometime after being discharged from the Army and was later rescued by Smarty Mart."

"Abandoned?" Kim spoke up in disbelief.

The employee looked at Kim and nodded, "Exactly."

"That is so, sad," Anna commented. She then turned to the dog. "I'm so sorry you were abandoned. Military dogs don't deserve to be abandoned. Especially, ones named after World War Two American Generals."

The dog reached up and stroked the front of the cage.

"It seems that, Ike, has chosen you," The employee speculated.

Anna turned to the employee, "To be its owner?"

The employee nodded.

Anna turned to her parents, "Mom? Dad?"

"Anna, you've never taken care of a dog before," Kim said. "Let alone a German Shepherd."

Anna crossed her arms, "My previous family and I owned a dog. I've learned to take care of it and it too was a German Shepherd."

"Well…I don't know…"

Anna un-crossed her arms and gave the puppy-dog pout, "Mom, Ike, needs a home and someone to care for him. Apparently, we are the only ones he can trust now."

Kim sighed and nodded, "Okay, but on condition that you take care of him."

Anna nodded, "I can take care of him."

* * *

Later, Kim, Ron, and Anna walked out of Smarty Mart. While Kim and Ron were both pushing a cart full of groceries and pet supplies, Anna was holding, Ike, on a black leash.

"Well, Ike," Anna spoke to the dog with a smile. "You finally have a new owner."

Ike then rubbed up against Anna's leg.

Anna laughed, "Hey, he really likes me!"

"I'm glad he likes you, Anna," Kim said with a smile.

"I like Ike," Anna admitted.

"Ike, will definitely come in handy on missions," Ron added. "You know, since German Shepherds can sniff out drugs and various booby traps."

"But we have to be careful when we take him on missions," Kim pointed out.

Ike barked once and shook his head.

"I think, Ike, is telling you that you have nothing to worry about," Anna speculated.

The dog nodded its head.

"Wow," Ron commented. "Ike, really can understand us."

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

A/N: Kim finally has the nerve to shop at Smarty Mart.

I've had thoughts of Anna getting a pet for some time, and one that would make a perfect member of Team Possible.

I decided to name the dog, Ike, after U.S. Army General Dwight D. Eisenhower (His nickname was, Ike).


	22. Chapter 22: Dances and Steroids

Chapter 22: Dances and Steroids

Disclaimer: All the characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

Anna was playing with Ike in the backyard. It's been half an hour since the Stoppables have returned to their townhouse and she has been playing with her new dog ever since.

She then pulled out a dog treat from her pocket, "Okay, Ike, I got a dog treat for you. You want it?"

Ike nodded.

"Okay, Ike, sit," Anna instructed.

Ike did as he was told.

"Roll over to your right," Anna instructed.

Ike complied.

"Play dead," Anna instructed.

Ike then stood still and fell on his left side and laid there motionless.

Anna scratched her head, "Maybe I went too far with that one."

Suddenly, Ike quickly got back onto his feet.

Anna smiled, "Good boy."

She then tossed the treat into the air and Ike jumped up and devoured it. Afterward, Anna got down on her knees and Ike came up to her and rubbed up against her.

"Ha Ha Oh…Ike," Anna said with laughter in her voice.

* * *

Kim and Ron were watching Anna and Ike from the rear deck of the townhouse with smiles on their faces.

"It seems, AC, is really having fun with Ike," Ron speculated.

"I think it was really sweet of us to adopt, Ike," Kim added.

Ron's smile faded, "It's too bad we can't take him to the Delight Bar & Grill with us tonight."

Kim's smile faded, "I know, Ronnie."

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim answered her Kimmunicator.

"Kim, I just wanted to call and remind you about the homecoming dance tonight," Wade announced.

"Homecoming dance?" Kim asked, confused. She then realized and snapped her fingers. "Of course, I totally forgot about the homecoming dance."

"I've forgotten about the homecoming dance too," Ron added.

"We'll inform Anna about the dance," Kim said to Wade.

Wade nodded, "Okay, Wade out."

After the screen went black, Kim looked out toward Anna and called out, "Anna?"

Anna stopped playing with Ike and turned to Kim.

"Yes, Mom?" Anna answered with a smile.

"Can you come over here for a minute?" Kim asked. "There's something Ron and I need to tell you."

Anna's smile faded, "Does it have something to do with the last dog trick Ike pulled off?"

Kim shook her head, "No, it doesn't."

Anna then walked over to Kim with Ike following her from behind.

"So, what's the sitch?" Anna asked after walking up to her mother.

"Wade called to remind your father and I that the homecoming dance is tonight," Kim replied. "We totally forgot about it and we're sorry."

"It's okay, Mom," Anna assured Kim. "We can take a rain check on going to the Delight Bar & Grill so you and Dad could go attend the homecoming dance."

Kim smiled, "Thanks, Anna."

Anna smiled, "You're welcome. And now, I'm gonna go upstairs and tap away."

Kim nodded, "Okay, but what about, Ike?"

"He can watch me," Anna said. She then looked down at Ike. "Will you be alright with that?"

Ike barked once and nodded.

* * *

Later, Anna was tap dancing while Ike sat nearby and watched her.

Just then…

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Go, Wade," Anna answered her Annamunicator while still dancing.

"Anna…are you tap dancing?" Wade asked.

Anna stopped dancing and nodded, "I was, anyway, what up?"

"I just got a message from the Dean of Hudson River," Wade announced.

"What's the sitch?" Anna asked.

* * *

A student was studying for a class in his dorm room, alone, when a knock on the door came. He then got up, walked to the door, opened it, and found a small package on the ground with a folded piece of paper.

He then picked up the package and brought it in before closing the door.

After putting the package down on his desk, he unfolded the piece of paper and read it silently.

 _ **"Hank Harris,**_

 _ **I know for a fact that you are a professional lock picker. Maybe you could help me with something. I am willing to pay you $1,000 if you plant steroids in the lockers of Kim and Ron Stoppable. The best time you can do this is during the annual homecoming dance tonight. Once you've planted the steroids, wait until early morning before calling the police from the school's pay phone. The steroids are in this package with a pair of rubber gloves. Also,** **the money will be dropped off by your dorm in an envelope with your name on it after you have accomplished the mission.**_

 _ **Ron's Locker: #7**_

 _ **Kim's locker: #11**_

 _ **Memorize the locker numbers and destroy this letter."**_

 _"I'm not sure if I should do this,"_ Hank thought. _"But then again, I need the money to pay off my student loan."_

* * *

That night, Kim and Ron walked out of their townhouse and toward Hudson River University hand-in-hand and dressed up for the evening. Kim wore the same dress, jewelry, and shoes she wore during halftime of the homecoming game last night. Her hair was styled as it was that same night during halftime as well. The final touch was the homecoming tiara. Ron on the other hand wore the same tuxedo Canadian Joe gave him, along with black patent Loafers. The final touch was the homecoming crown.

Ron looked down at Kim and couldn't help but look at the woman he loved.

Kim soon noticed Ron looking at her and looked up at him.

Ron blushed and turned his head away from Kim.

Kim raised an eyebrow and smirked, "I take it you like my dress?"

Ron didn't answer, not knowing what to say.

"Ronnie, it's okay," Kim assured him. "You can tell me."

Ron turned back to Kim, "KP, I love you for who you are and not what you look like. Yes, I like your dress. In fact, it was the same one you wore while we were in Paris a few months ago during out sightseeing trip."

Kim nodded, "It is."

She then smiled, thinking back to the sightseeing trip she and Ron took after leaving the graduation beach party.

"Kim?" Ron asked, bringing his wife back to reality.

Kim turned to her husband, "Yes, Ronnie?"

"What were you thinking about?" Ron asked.

"I was thinking about the sightseeing trip you and I went on after graduation," Kim replied. "It was a great adventure and I hope we could do it again next summer."

"We will, KP, only we will be taking AC with us."

"And I'm sure she will be thrilled about the trip."

Just then, Kim and Ron came upon the front entrance to the Hudson River University campus before they walked through it and continued on to the gymnasium where the dance was being held.

* * *

Kim and Ron were sitting at a table at the homecoming dance. It's been an hour since arriving at the dance and the two teens have been having a great time.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Coach Davis announced. Everyone turned their attention to Davis as he continued. "I would like to thank everyone for coming here tonight. And now, let's hear it for the husband and wife who have been crowned homecoming king and queen and became the heroes of the homecoming game, Ron and Kim Stoppable!"

Everyone in the gym turned to the homecoming king and queen and gave them a round of applause.

Kim and Ron blushed at the attention they received.

"Would you two like to say a few words?" Davis asked Kim and Ron.

Kim and Ron nodded before they got up from their table and walked up to Davis.

* * *

After Kim and Ron walked up to Davis, Davis handed Kim the microphone.

As soon as she took the microphone into her hand, Kim said, "Ron and I will take turns speaking."

She and Ron then turned to everyone else in the gym.

"Students and staff of Hudson River University," Kim began. "As my wonderful husband slash king and I stand before you, we would like to say that it is an honor to have been crowned homecoming king and queen, as well as being considered the heroes of the homecoming game."

Kim then handed the microphone to Ron.

Ron took the microphone into his hand and spoke, "But even though we've been considered the heroes of the game, we don't want to take all the credit for the victory over Lemson. We believe that it's not just us who contributed to Hudson River's victory, but the other football players and cheerleaders contributed as well. The football players played better than ever before and the cheerleaders cheered better than ever before.

Ron then handed the microphone back to Kim.

Kim took the microphone into her hand and spoke, "We also have to say that not only did the football players and cheerleaders play a role in ensuring victory, but also those on the team who had support rolls. Especially Ron's pet naked-mole rat, Rufus, and our adopted daughter, Anna, who both served Gatorade to the football players and cheerleaders. It may not seem like much, but they helped keep the football players in the game and the cheerleaders cheering them on."

Kim then handed the microphone back to Ron.

Ron took the microphone into his hand and spoke, "And let's not forget the Hudson River football fans of this school. Their support contributed to our victory over Lemson as well. Can I get a booyah?"

He then held out the microphone and everyone shouted. "Booyah!"

Afterward, Ron handed the microphone back to Kim.

Kim took the microphone back into her hand and spoke, "Thank you, everyone, and we both wish Hudson River the best of luck in winning the next game."

Everyone in the gym gave a round of applause before Kim handed the microphone back to Davis.

After taking the microphone into his hands, Davis spoke, "Alright ladies and gentlemen, before we resume the dance, I believe that the homecoming king and queen should share a dance." He then looked at Kim and Ron. "Kim, Ron, Dean Knox heard that the students and staff at school would give anything to watch you two share a dance like you two did the night before, again. He then contacted Wade to ask Anna if she was willing to sing the song you two danced to last night tonight and she has agreed to do so." He then turned back to everyone else. "Everyone, please welcome, Anna Christiansen-Stoppable!"

The door to the outside opened, revealing Anna in a red dress, black Mary Jane shoes and the locket her parents had given her.

Everyone applauded as Anna walked up to Davis.

"May I see the mic?" Anna asked after walking up to the HRU football coach.

Davis nodded before handing the microphone to Anna.

Once the microphone was in her hands, Anna turned to everyone else in the gym.

"Students and staff of Hudson River University," She began. "I like to dedicate this song to the two most wonderful people I have ever known, Kim and Ron Stoppable, the people whom I am honored to call, Mom and Dad."

Everyone in the gym gave another round of applause before Kim and Ron took their positions in the middle of the gym floor. All the students and staff then gathered around Kim and Ron in a big circle soon after.

The DJ started playing the instrumental music to the song, "Could it Be" before Anna began singing the song.

As Anna sang the song, Kim and Ron danced like they did a junior prom and of course, passionately kissed.

* * *

Within the crowd, while a lot of people were smiling at the site of Kim and Ron dancing and kissing, Betty shook her head and ran to a corner of the gym.

Frank saw this and ran over to his sister.

"What's wrong, sis?" Frank asked Betty after running over to her.

Betty sighed and turned to her brother, "I'm so sorry, Frank, but like last night, watching that kiss was too much for me to handle."

"Sis, I know how you feel," Frank spoke. "But I don't want you running away every time Kim and Ron kiss."

Betty then thought of something and spoke, "Hey, Frank, I just thought up an idea."

"On how to split Kim and Ron up?" Frank asked.

Betty nodded, "Yes, and it's a surprise."

Frank sighed, "Okay, this better be good though."

* * *

After the song and dance ended, Kim and Ron received a huge round of applause. They then smiled as part of the circle of people opened up and Anna came running up to them. The three Stoppables soon joined together in a group hug as the crowd went, "aw" at the site.

After breaking the hug, Kim spoke, "Thank you for singing tonight, Anna."

Anna shook her head, "No, thank you Mom and Dad, for being the greatest parents a kid could ask for."

Kim and Ron began tearing up over what their daughter just told them.

"Anna, that was so sweet of you to say that," Kim commented.

"You're the best daughter any parent could ask for," Ron added.

"Thanks, Mom and Dad," Anna said. She then looked down at her Annamunicator, pressed a button on it and checked the time. "Well, I gotta get going. Vera and Chloe are waiting for me at the Campus entrance."

Ron waved, "Okay, your Mom and I will see you later."

"Bye, Anna," Kim added with a wave.

Anna waved back, "Bye, Mom and Dad."

"We love you."

"I love you and Dad too."

With that said, Anna walked out of the gym. But not before handing the microphone back to Davis.

* * *

After Anna walked out of the gym, Kim turned to Ron, "Hey, Ronnie, would you mind getting us some punch?"

Ron turned to Kim, "I don't mind at all, KP, anything for my queen."

"I'll meet you back at our table, my king," Kim said in a flirty tone.

Ron nodded before he walked over to the punch bowl while Kim walked back to their table.

* * *

As soon as Ron reached the punch bowl...

"Hey, Ronnie," A female voice he didn't wanna hear spoke.

Ron looked to see Betty walk up to him.

"Oh…hey, Betty," Ron said with a wave.

"Hey…Ronnie," Betty said in a flirty tone. "What do you think of my dress?"

Ron looked down at Betty's dress. She wore a sleeveless long sequined red ruby dress, a red ruby necklace, and black patent high-heel shoes.

"Wow," Ron commented.

Betty gave a 360 degree twirl.

"You like?" Betty asked.

Ron smiled and nodded, "It looks great."

"Better than Kim's dress?"

After hearing that question, Ron realized what Betty was trying to do.

"Wait a minute," Ron said, as his face turned serious. "I know what you're trying to do."

"What are you talking about?" Betty asked. "I was only asking you a question."

"One that would sound insulting to Kim," Ron replied. "You're trying to get me to leave her for you."

Betty scowled and crossed her arms, "Oh please, you don't deserve her."

Ron sighed, "Betty, you should realize that Kim is my wife and she is the only one for me I…"

He then was suddenly cut off when Betty grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss.

"WHAT IS THE SITCH?!" A familiar voice demanded.

* * *

Kim sat down at her and Ron's table and soon notice Betty conversing with Ron.

" _Betty,"_ Kim groaned in thought.

Then, Kim saw Betty give a twirl, causing Ron to smile, nod and say something soon after.

" _What the heck is Ron doing?"_ Kim asked in thought.

Soon after that thought, Kim saw Ron's face turn serious before he crossed his arms and say something, again. A few seconds later, Betty crossed her arms before saying something. Afterward, Ron said something before Betty suddenly pulled him in and kissed him.

Kim gasped.

Her face then turned into a scowl before she got up from her seat and shout, "WHAT IS THE SITCH?!"

* * *

"WHAT IS THE SITCH?!" A familiar voice demanded.

Ron pulled away and looked at Kim with a scared look on his face.

"Kim, it's not what you think!" Ron said defensively.

"Oh, but it is what I think!" Kim said angrily. She then turned to Betty and walked up to her. "I don't know what you are trying to do, but this is a new low, even for you!"

"Kim, I deserve Ron more than you do," Betty said.

"You're wrong," Ron spoke up.

Betty turned to Ron, "But...Ronnie..."

"Betty," Ron interrupted. "Kim is my wife, my one and only, my partner, my soulmate, my everything. I love her with all my heart and soul. She means so much to me. I've known her for thirteen years. I barely even know you. I'm sorry, Betty, but my heart belongs to Kim and not you. I don't love you. It's time for you to accept that and move on. We can be friends, but that's it. Do you understand?"

Betty teared up, sniffled and nodded, "I understand."

She then hung her head down and walked out of the Gym with her brother following behind her.

Kim and Ron then noticed everyone looking at them.

"We're sorry you had to see that," Kim apologized.

* * *

After walking out of the gym, Frank scowled, "Betty, what the heck we're you thinking?"

"I decided to go for broke," Betty replied. "That was my plan."

"Your plan?" Frank asked in disbelief. "That wasn't a plan, that was stupid."

"I'm so sorry, Frank," Betty apologized. "I just couldn't control myself, especially after seeing Ron kiss that green-eyed, red-headed witch."

"Well the next time you have a plan, will you explain it to me first before putting it to action?" Frank asked.

Betty nodded, "I will, bro."

* * *

The next morning, October 14th, Kim and Ron were walking towards the field house for early morning football and cheer practices with frowns on their faces. The memory of Betty kissing Ron was still fresh on their minds. They both knew Betty was crushing on Ron, but they had no idea how hard she was crushing on him until the kiss.

"I can't believe, Betty, kissed you," Kim commented for possibly the 1,000th time.

"Kim, that's like the 1,000th time you've said that," Ron pointed out. "And your ranting made me have to sleep on the couch last night."

Kim slumped, "I'm so sorry, Ronnie, but I just hate it whenever someone other than me kisses you."

"Like when Bon-Bon kissed me at JP Bearymore's?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Kim replied right when she and Ron reached the field house. "I wanted to hit Bonnie so badly that day."

After that was said, Kim and Ron walked into the field house.

* * *

Just as they entered the field house, Kim and Ron noticed coaches Davis and Stennis, campus policemen, technicians, and Dean Knox.

"What's going on here?" Kim asked.

One of the campus policemen noticed Kim and Ron and walked up to them with a couple of other campus policemen behind him.

"Kim and Ron Stoppable?" The policeman asked with a serious face.

"Yes, uh…" Ron said.

"Enfield," The policeman interrupted. "Officer Robert Enfield."

"What's going on here?" Kim asked, again.

"We got an anonymous phone call this morning sayin' that two teens are in possession of steroids," Enfield replied.

"Who are they?" Kim asked.

Enfield sighed, "Miss Kimberly Ann Stoppable, Mister Ronald Glenn Stoppable?"

"Yes, Officer?" Kim and Ron asked in unison.

"Y'all are under arrest for possession of controlled substances," Enfield replied.

* * *

 _To Be Continued…_

A/N: Uh oh…it seems like our two heroes are in trouble for a crime they didn't commit.

Sorry this took so long to write, I hit a real writer's block on this one.

This chapter exceeds the 100,000 word mark.

Thank you for reading.

Please leave a review.


	23. Chapter 23: I Have You Now

Chapter 23: I Have You Now

Disclaimer: All the characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

 _"We got an anonymous phone call this morn' sayin' that two teens are in possession of steroids," Enfield replied._

 _"Who are they?" Kim asked._

 _Enfield sighed, "Miss Kimberly Ann Stoppable, Mister Ronald Glenn Stoppable?"_

 _"Yes, Officer?" Kim and Ron asked in unison._

 _"Y'all are under arrest for possession of controlled substances," Enfield replied._

* * *

"No, they aren't," A voice declared.

Enfield turned to see the chief of campus police walk up to him.

"Chief Springfield," Enfield gasped. "I was just…"

"Intimidating the Stoppables with threats," Springfield interrupted. "I've told you not do that. Now, get out of my site."

Enfield nodded before he walked away.

Springfield then turned to Kim and Ron, "Sorry about that Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable. Officer Enfield is a campus policeman who isn't a big fan of you two."

"Chief Springfield?" Ron asked Springfield.

"Yes, Mr. Stoppable?" Springfield answered.

"Did Enfield say something about two students in possession of steroids?" Ron asked.

Springfield nodded, "Yes, he did. But we know it wasn't you two who possessed the steroids."

"How did you know it wasn't us?"

"The technicians Dr. Director sent us at our request analyzed the lockers and found the steroids inside the lockers used by students, Frank and Betty Arnold."

"And they've got some splainin' to do!" Stennis spoke up as she and Davis walked up with scowls on their faces.

Just then, the door to the field house opened and Frank and Betty entered.

"What's going on here?" Frank asked.

Everyone turned to the Arnolds.

"Mr. Frank Arnold, Miss Betty Arnold," Springfield spoke. "You two have been found in possession of controlled substances."

"What are you talking about?" Frank asked.

"We've found bottles containing steroids in your locker, as well as Betty's," Springfield replied. "We will be placing you two under arrest for possession of controlled substances."

The campus police chief then signaled a couple of officers and they walked over and handcuffed the Arnolds.

"We didn't do anything," Betty said, defensively.

"Somebody could've planted those bottles in our lockers," Frank added.

"Tell it to the judge, Miss Arnold," Stennis spoke up.

"And that goes for you two, Mr. Arnold," Coach Davis added.

"Wait!" A voice shouted.

Everyone turned to the field house entrance to see a man older than Kim and Ron by a couple of years with blond hair, blue eyes, tan skin, and wearing a white T-shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers run up to the campus police chief.

"They didn't possess any steroids!" The student said after he stopped running. "I planted those bottles there! Well...actually, I meant to plant them in Kim and Ron's lockers but it appears I planted them in the wrong lockers."

"Who are you?" Springfield demanded.

"I'm Hank Harris," The student replied.

"And it was you?" Springfield asked in disbelief.

"It was me," Hank admitted. "Someone left a package at my door with a note saying that he or she was willing to pay me $1,000 to plant steroids in Kim and Ron's lockers. "I didn't wanna do it since I'm a fan of Kim and Ron, but I desperately needed the money to pay off my student loan."

Kim and Ron were shocked over what they just heard.

"Someone paid you to do it?" Springfield asked. Hank nodded. "Who?"

"I don't know who," Hank said. "I'll explain the story after the part I shredded the letter…"

* * *

Last night, Hank snuck on over to the field house, picked the lock, opened the door and made his way to the men's locker room.

But as soon as he entered the men's locker room and looked around, he became confused.

" _Which locker is Ron's again?"_ Hank thought. _"#11 or #7? I think it's #11."_

He then walked over to locker #11, picked the lock, opened the locker and planted one of the steroid bottles inside it.

After planting the bottle, he closed the locker and wiped it off with a cloth he decided to bring with him. Even though he was wearing rubber gloves, he wanted to ensure he didn't leave behind any fingerprints.

He then walked out of the men's locker room and headed for the women's locker room.

" _Kim's locker is #7,"_ Hank thought as he walked into the women's locker room.

He then found locker #7 and repeated the same process he did with the previous locker before sneaking out of the field house.

The next morning, he went to the school pay phone and called the police.

"Hello, I just found out that two teenagers are in possession of steroids, the location is the field house at the Hudson River University football stadium, the two teenagers are..."

But before he could finish, he jerked to the right and inadvertently pulled the phone's cord, causing it to disconnect.

* * *

"And that's the story," Hank finished. "But then I felt so guilty for what I did I decided to confess."

Springfield turned to the policemen holding Frank and Betty, "Release Mr. and Miss Arnold."

After the two policemen removed the handcuffs from Frank's and Betty's wrists they headed toward Hank and slapped handcuffs onto his wrist. During which Springfield said, "Mr. Hank Harris, you are under arrest for possession of controlled substances, planting false evidence, calling in a false claim to the police, and assisting in a crime. You will be taken to the Broy Police Station for further questioning as I call your parents."

Soon after that was said, Hank was escorted out of the field house.

* * *

After Hank was escorted out, Springfield turned to Kim, "Mrs. Stoppable, do you and Mr. Stoppable have any reason to believe as to why someone would want to send you two to prison?"

Kim shook her head, "We're not sure."

"Do you and/or Mr. Stoppable have any enemies on campus who could be out to get you?" Springfield asked.

"Well…at least one now," Kim replied.

"His name is, Alex Walker," Ron added.

Springfield turned to Ron, "The guy who tried to pull that ipecac prank on you, Mr. Stoppable?"

Ron nodded, "Yes."

Springfield thought for a moment before speaking, "I think we will pay Mr. Walker a visit later today."

"I'm with you on that, Chief," Dean Knox said as he walked up. He then turned to Kim and Ron. "In the meantime, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, I will have campus security tightened. I will also be contacting all of your professors and put them on alert for anything out of the ordinary. I have a feeling there could be more people on campus out to get you two."

Kim and Ron smiled.

"Thank you Dean Knox," Kim said. "Ron and I will be on alert ourselves."

"And Stennis and I will be on alert too," Davis spoke up.

* * *

Later that day, Alex Walker was sitting in a beanbag chair and watching the news on the TV in his dorm room when a story came up.

The female news anchor began, "This morning, a young man at Hudson River University in Broy, New York has confessed to having been paid to frame Kim and Ron Stoppable for being in possession of steroids."

Alex went wide-eyed as the news anchor continued.

"Last night, HRU Junior Hank Harris, broke into the field house with the intention of planting steroids in the lockers of Freshmen Kim and Ron Stoppable after receiving an offer of $1,000 to do so. But due to a mishap, he ended up planting the stuff in the lockers of Seniors Frank and Betty Arnold instead. But just after calling the police this morning, Hank began to feel guilty for his actions and chose to confess. During his confession, Hank mentioned that he didn't wanna commit the crime since he was a fan of Kim and Ron, but he desperately needed money to pay off his student loan. After confessing to the crime, Frank and Betty were released and Hank was arrested. As of now, no one knows who was the one who paid Hank to get Kim and Ron Stoppable in trouble. But Kim, Ron, HRU Dean Knox, and the campus police suspect that someone or some people on campus may be the culprit or culprits. In the wake of the incident, Dean Knox announced that security at HRU will be tightened and all the professors and coaches who have Kim and Ron in their classes and on their teams will be put on alert for anything out of the ordinary. In other news…"

Alex turned off the TV, pulled out his cellphone, dialed some numbers and held the phone to his ear.

" _Hello?"_ The voice of Alex's father answered on the other end.

"Dad, the plan has failed," Alex announced.

Alex's father nodded, _"I know, I saw the story on the news too."_

"What do we do now?" Alex asked. "Security is gonna be tightened and Kim and Ron's professors and coaches are gonna be put on alert. Kim and Ron may also get that boy genius of theirs to investigate the crime."

Alex's father on the other end soon thought of something before speaking, _"I have an idea."_

"What did you have in mind?" Alex asked.

Suddenly, a knock on the door came.

"Gotta go," Alex said before hanging up.

He then got up and opened the door to find the campus police chief, Dean Knox, a few campus policemen and a few technicians standing outside.

"Mr. Walker," The chief spoke. "I'm campus police chief, William Springfield, and we're here to investigate your dorm room."

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

"You have been labeled as a suspect of being the one who paid student, Hank Harris, to frame Kim and Ron Stoppable for possession of controlled substances," Springfield replied.

Alex shrugged his shoulders and backed away, "Go ahead, I have nothing to hide."

Soon, Springfield, the other campus policemen, and the technicians present proceeded to search the dorm room while Knox waited outside the dorm room.

* * *

After a few minutes of investigation and finding nothing suspicious, Springfield turned to Alex, "Well, Mr. Walker, we have found no evidence of any controlled substances."

"See, I told you I had nothing to hide," Alex pointed out.

Springfield held up his hand, "Even though you are clear, you will be placed under review."

"Sir, I was already placed under review earlier in the year," Alex pointed out.

"Well, you are being placed under even greater review," Springfield said. "Now, we must depart, good day."

After that was said, Springfield, the campus policemen, the technicians and Knox left the dorm room.

* * *

At 11:00 am, Kim, Ron, and Anna arrived at the Delight Bar & Grill in Albany, it has been a few hours since the arrest of Hank Harris and the Stoppables were still shocked over what happened and what could have happened. To take their minds off this morning's events, Kim, Ron, and Anna decided to go out to the Delight Bar & Grill for lunch.

"Well, here we are," Kim announced after parking the Sloth.

"The Delight Bar & Grill," Anna added.

Soon, the three Stoppables climbed out of the Sloth and headed for the big glass doors of the restaurant, opened them and walked inside.

* * *

"It's still hard to believe that this is a theater themed restaurant," Ron commented as he, his wife and daughter entered the restaurant.

The restaurant itself contained a bar with stools, round tables for two to eight people, a shiny wooden floor, and stage lights hanging from the ceiling. The final touch was a stage with a red curtain in the back.

Suddenly, a voice spoke up, "Welcome back to the Delight Bar & Grill, table for three?"

Kim, Ron, and Anna looked to see a host standing nearby.

Kim nodded, "Yes, table for three, please."

"Please follow me," The host said.

After that was said, the Stoppables followed the host to a table for four near the stage.

* * *

Later, the Stoppables were eating a divine lunch.

"This is really great steak," Anna commented.

"And it's great that the $100 gift certificate the restaurant owner gave you was enough to afford this dinner for us," Kim commented.

"This is definitely a great way to take our minds off this morning's events," Ron added.

"Hey, Anna," A voice familiar to Anna spoke.

* * *

Albert Cole and his Uncle Shawn Fedele entered the restaurant.

"Thank you for bringing me here," Albert said to his Uncle Shawn with a smile.

"You're welcome, Al," Shawn replied with a smile.

The host of the restaurant soon walked up and said, "Welcome to the Delight Bar & Grill." He then turned to Albert. "And I presume you are gonna be dancing the next hour away?"

Albert nodded, "Definitely."

The host smiled, "Great."

"I'm gonna go get ready," Albert said.

Soon, Albert and his Uncle walked off in the direction of the door to the right side of the stage.

Just then, a familiar face caught Albert's eye.

"Hey, Uncle?" Albert asked.

"Yes, Al?" Shawn answered.

"I see Anna with her parents," Albert said looking in the direction of the Stoppables.

Shawn looked in the direction his nephew was looking and noticed Kim, Ron, and Anna sitting at a table.

"I wanna say hello to, Anna," Albert said.

Shawn sighed, "Look, I know that you want to say hi to her but, she and her parents are eating and it would be rude to disturb them. Besides, you have to go on in a few."

Albert didn't listen, instead he walked on over to the table the Stoppables were at.

"Hey, Anna," Albert said with a wave.

* * *

"Hey, Anna," A voice familiar to Anna spoke.

The Stoppables looked to see a boy about Anna's age with brown hair, brown eyes, fair skin, and wearing an orange collared shirt with khaki pants and white sneakers. He was also carrying a black case in his right hand.

Anna immediately recognized the boy and smiled, "Hey, Albert, it's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you again too, Anna," Albert commented with a smile.

Then, a man with black hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and wearing a red collared shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers, walked up.

"I'm so sorry," The man apologized. "But my nephew wanted to pay Anna Stoppable a visit."

Kim smiled, "It's okay, Mr.…"

"Fedele," The man interrupted. "I'm Shawn Fedele." He then introduced his nephew. "And this is my nephew, Albert Cole."

"Hello," Albert waved to Kim and Ron.

Kim and Ron turned to Albert.

"Hey, Albert," Kim waved.

"Hey, dude," Ron added.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Albert commented.

Anna turned to her mother, "Albert's uncle was the one who contacted me to come and dance at his sister's wedding a few days ago. I met him and Albert as soon as I stepped aboard the Spirit of New York."

"I'm so sorry you got kidnapped that day," Albert said to Anna with sympathy.

Anna turned to Albert, "I've seen worse. Anyway, what can I do for you?"

"I was just about to go back stage to prepare to tap dance the hour away," Albert replied. "I then saw you and decided to say, hello."

"You tap dance too?" Anna asked in amazement.

Albert nodded, "I do. And if you should know, as to why I didn't tap dance at my Aunt's wedding was that I kinda hurt my ankle. But now, I'm able to dance in front of an audience once again. And I've been considered to be one of the greatest tap dancers in all of the state of New York."

Anna then thought of something and asked, "Say, do you need a dance partner for the next hour?"

"Not that I'm complaining but, why do you ask?" Albert asked.

"I thought that it could help make the show even better," Anna replied. "Besides, I really enjoy tapping whenever I get the chance to do so."

"Are you sure you want to...?" Albert asked.

Anna nodded, "I'm sure."

"But you didn't bring any tap shoes," Albert pointed out.

Anna reached into her purse and pulled out a pair of black lace-up tap shoes.

"I always carry a pair of tap shoes with me," Anna said.

Albert nodded, "Okay."

"Anna?" Kim asked.

Anna turned to Kim, "Yes, Mom?"

Kim smiled, "Good luck."

"Thanks, Mom," Anna said with a smile. She then turned back to Albert. "Let's go tap."

Albert smiled before he and Anna walked to the door on the right side of the stage.

* * *

Later, a voice over the intercom spoke, " _Okay, ladies and gentlemen, i_ _t is time for some entertainment. This afternoon, we were originally gonna feature tap dancer, Albert Cole, but due to a slight change in plans, there will be two tap dancers. So, please welcome, tap dancers Albert Cole and Anna Stoppable."_

The audience gave a round of applause as the red curtain spilt off in two, revealing Anna and Albert with smiles on their faces.

Then, the song, "Sing Sing Sing", started playing and the two tap dancers danced to the rhythm.

* * *

After the dance ended, the two pre-teens received a round of applause.

Anna and Albert both bowed as the curtain closed.

* * *

After the curtain closed, Albert turned to Anna, "You did great, Anna."

Anna turned to Albert, "You did great as well, Albert."

"You can call me, Al," Albert said.

Anna nodded, "Okay, Al."

Albert then rubbed the back of his neck, "And…say Anna?"

Anna's smile faded, noticing Albert's nervousness, "What's wrong, Al?"

"I…I…I…never really got a chance to get to know you at the wedding," Albert confessed. "I was wondering…"

"Do you want to be my friend?" Anna asked.

Albert nodded, "Yes, I do. If you don't mind."

Anna shook her head, "I don't mind at all. We should get together sometime."

"We'll have to talk to our families about that," Albert pointed out. "And…"

"And what?"

"Are you up for being my…my…"

"Dance partner?"

Albert nodded, "Yes."

"Well…I kinda have one, but I'm sure we can form a trio.

Albert smiled, "That will be great."

"Now, let's take a breather before our next tap duet," Anna suggested. "During the breather, we will get to know each other a little more."

* * *

A couple minutes later, Anna and Albert have been getting to know each other.

"You've been tap dancing since you were three years old too?" Albert asked Anna in amazement.

Anna nodded, "Yup, and I've been considered to be one of the greatest tap dancers in all of Norway. I've won countless pageants, dance contests, and school talent shows."

"That's so cool!" Albert commented. "And...Anna, I have to admit."

"Admit what?"

"You are a great friend. I mean, you and I have so much in common. I mean, we've danced since we were really young, been considered excellent tappers, and much more."

Anna smiled, "You are a great friend too, Al."

Albert then looked at his watch and said, "Well, it's time to prepare for our next duet."

* * *

An hour later, after a series of duets, Anna and Albert made their way to the table Kim, Ron, and Shawn were sitting at.

Kim, Ron, and Shawn saw the two pre-teens and smiled.

"Anna and Albert, you guys did incredible!" Kim commented.

"You two were badical!" Ron added.

"Great job Anna and Albert!" Shawn added.

"Thanks, Mom, Dad, and Shawn," Anna said with a smile.

"Say, Shawn?" Albert asked his uncle.

"Yes, Al?" Shawn answered.

"Anna and I have become friends," Albert announced. "We also have been discussing on getting together sometime."

"I also want to introduce him to my father's cousin, who is also a tap dancer," Anna added.

"We plan on forming a tap dance trio," Albert added.

Anna turned to her parents, "Mom, Dad, will you be okay with this?"

Kim nodded, "Of course we will be okay with this, Anna."

"Thanks, Mom and Dad," Anna said with a smile. "You rock."

Albert turned to Shawn, "Will you be alright with me partnering up with Anna and her father's cousin?"

Shawn nodded, "Of course, Al."

* * *

Unbeknownst to anyone, a mysterious figure wearing camouflage and carrying a long rectangular case got down near the ledge on top of an abandoned high-rise, pulled out a small monocular from his camo jacket pocket and looked through it. The figure saw Kim, Ron, and Anna conversing with a couple of people.

The figure then opened the case it brought, revealing a suppressed Barrett M95 .50 Caliber sniper rifle!

The figure then pulled the rifle out from the case, lowered its bipod, set it down in front, looked through the scope and got Ron within the sight.

The figure then cocked the bolt and thought, _"Well, Mr. Stoppable, I have you now."_

The figure then pulled the trigger...

 _BANG_

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N: Is this the end of Ron Stoppable?

You'll find out.

Thank you for reading.

Please leave a review. I love to hear what you thought of this chapter.


	24. Chapter 24: Bullets and Taps

Chapter 24: Bullets and Taps

Disclaimer: all characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

 _Unbeknownst to anyone, a mysterious figure wearing camouflage and carrying a long rectangular case got down near the ledge on top of an abandoned high-rise, pulled out a small monocular from his camo jacket pocket and looked through it. The figure saw Kim, Ron, and Anna conversing with a couple of people._

 _The figure then opened the case it brought, revealing a suppressed Barrett M95 .50 Caliber sniper rifle!_

 _The figure then pulled the rifle out from the case, lowered its bipod, set it down in front, looked through the scope and got Ron within the sight._

 _The figure then cocked the bolt and thought, "Well, Mr. Stoppable, I have you now."_

 _The figure then pulled the trigger..._

 _BANG_

* * *

Inside the Delight Bar & Grill, a loud bang was heard.

Kim, Ron, Anna, Shawn and Albert looked to see a large dent with a metallic circle in the center of it on one of the restaurant's windows.

"What was that?" Ron asked in shock.

Suddenly, another dent appeared out of nowhere near the last dent on the same window. This one caused many of the other restaurant patrons to panic, now realizing that they were being fired upon.

"Someone's shooting at us!" Anna replied to her father's question.

Kim quickly hit the emergency call button on her Kimmunicator and got Wade on.

"What's happening, Kim?" Wade asked.

Suddenly, another dent appeared on the window.

"Wade, we're at the Delight Bar & Grill in Albany taking gunshots from outside," Kim replied to Wade's question. "Alert the authorities."

Wade nodded, "I'm on it, Kim."

After the Kimmunicator screen went black, another dent suddenly appeared on the window.

"Thank goodness that glass is bulletproof," Kim muttered.

Just then, she noticed a bright reflection flashing on top of an abandoned high-rise a few blocks away.

Kim quickly got Wade back on and said, "Wade, I think I've found where the shots are coming from."

"Where?" Wade asked.

"On top of an abandoned high-rise a few blocks from here to the North East," Kim replied. "I think the shooter is a sniper."

"I'll have law enforcement converge on that area."

Suddenly, another dent appeared on the window.

"Do it, please and thank you," Kim said before the Kimmunicator screen went black.

* * *

Back on the abandoned high-rise, after firing five shots, the shooter noticed the bullets didn't penetrate the glass window of the restaurant, much less hit Ron.

" _Great!"_ The shooter groaned in thought. _"The restaurant owner just had to have bulletproof glass installed!"_

Just then, the shooter heard the sirens of police cruisers and the rotors of police helicopters approaching his location.

Panicking, the shooter tried to make a run for the fire escape, only to trip, fall forward and lose consciousness.

Soon after, three police helicopters landed on the roof around the unconscious shooter and a few policemen hopped out of the helicopters before they ran over to the shooter, handcuffed and removed the shooter's ski-mask.

"It's Jerry Short," One of the policemen gasped, recognizing the shooter.

"You recognize this guy, Officer Louis?" Another policeman asked.

"I saw a picture of him in a newspaper before I transferred here from Broy," Louis replied. "This man got fired from Hudson River University for harassing and stalking HRU students, Kim and Ron Stoppable." Louis then got on the radio and announced. "Shooter is now in custody. I repeat, shooter is now in custody."

 _"Roger that,"_ A voice on the other end spoke.

"And have the Stoppables meet us at the police station," Louis continued. "This is someone they know and we need to know more about this man from them. The name is, Jerry Short."

* * *

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Go, Wade," Kim answered her Kimmunicator.

"Kim, the shooter is now in custody," Wade announced.

Kim sighed in relief, "That's great."

"He's being taken to the police station as we speak and the police want you guys to go there."

"How come?"

Wade sighed, "The shooter was identified as, Jerry Short, your old literature teacher."

Kim gasped, "Doctor Short?!"

"I'm afraid so, Kim," Wade said in an apologetic tone. "Anyway, the police need to know more about him and since you and Ron know him, they wanna hear from you two."

Kim nodded, "Okay, tell the police that we'll be at the police station in a few."

After the screen went black, Albert spoke up, "Who's Doctor Short?"

Kim turned to Albert, "It's a long story." She then turned to Ron and Anna. "Let's head on down to the police station."

"Just a second," Anna spoke up. She then turned to Albert. "So, Albert, you still wanna get together sometime?"

Albert nodded, "Yes."

"Do you wanna come over tomorrow at 3:00 pm?" Anna suggested. "I have tap dancing lessons taught by my Great-Aunt Vera and you are free to join me and Chloe."

"I take it Chloe is your father's cousin?" Albert asked.

"She sure is," Anna replied.

Albert nodded, "Tomorrow at three sounds good to me, if Shawn and your parents are okay with it."

"I'm okay with it," Kim spoke up.

"Ditto," Ron added.

"Me too," Shawn added.

Anna nodded, "Then it's settled. I'll contact Vera and Chloe as soon as I get home. Now, my parents and I better get going."

Albert waved, "Okay, see you tomorrow, Anna."

Anna waved back, "You too, Al."

After that was said, The Stoppable family walked out of the restaurant, climbed into the Sloth and drove off to the police station.

* * *

Less than an hour later, Kim, Ron and Anna were standing behind a one way glass window with Officer Louis and seeing the former Doctor Jerry Short sitting in the interrogation room handcuffed to the table and with a scowl on his face. Earlier, after arriving at the police station, Officer Louis asked Kim and Ron what they knew about Short. Kim and Ron told Louis and a few other police officers everything they knew about Short soon enough. Afterward, Louis brought Kim, Ron and Anna to the room with the one-way glass looking into the interrogation room and waited to witness the former HRU literature teacher be interrogated for more information.

"I know your back there, Stoppables," Short said while gritting his teeth. "I also know that meat cake lover you call your daughter is back there too."

Both Ron and Anna scowled at Short's insult.

"Meat cake lover?" Anna asked in disbelief.

Ron gritted his teeth, "No one calls Ron Stoppable's..."

Kim put her hands on her daughter's and husband's shoulders and said, "Guys, take it easy."

Ron and Anna calmed down soon enough.

Just then, the door to the interrogation room opened and a policeman walked in, closed the door behind him and sat down in the chair across from Short.

"Hello, Mr. Short," The policeman began. "I'm Officer Edward Murphy."

"Hello, officer," Short groaned. He then demanded. "What do you want?"

"I want to know as to why you tried to assassinate Hudson River University students, Kim and Ron Stoppable."

"I thought you'd never say that," Short taunted.

"Just tell me why," Murphy said, ignoring Short's taunt.

"Very well then," Short said before clearing his throat. "I tried to assassinate only Mr. Stoppable to spite Miss Possible who made my niece cry."

"Your niece?"

"Correct."

"What did Mrs. Stoppable do to make your niece cry?" Murphy asked.

Short scowled, "My niece, Kaitlin Short is her name, was one of the kids on a little-league soccer team Miss Possible was put in charge of after her father, who was the coach of said soccer team, got injured. Miss Possible ran those kids into the ground against their will."

Kim couldn't believe what she just heard.

"So, anyway," Short continued. "My niece ranted to me once on the phone that she and the rest of the kids on the soccer team believed Miss Possible went from hero to villain in just one day. Ever since, I have vowed to get revenge on Miss Possible for the way she treated my niece and those kids no matter how long it would take. When Miss Possible started attending Hudson River University, as well as my literature class there, I used it as an opportunity to make her life miserable, but I was eventually caught and fired. Weeks later, I decided to unleash one final blow upon her by attempting to take away the person she holds most dear, Mr. Stoppable. Had Miss Possible been more lenient with those kids, including my niece, I wouldn't've been so harsh with her on campus. I wouldn't've tried to spite her by blowing her husband's head off using a black market sniper rifle and the sniper skills I gained in sniper school, which I got kicked out of, either."

Kim became even more shocked over what she just heard and thought, _"I can't believe my competitiveness would have consequences this severe!"_

Ron turned to Kim and thought, _"I told you should've been more lenient with those kids, KP."_

"Well, Mr. Short," Murphy spoke with a sigh. "Thank you for telling me all this."

"Will the recording of this interrogation be aired on the news?" Short asked. "I would just love the world to know that Miss Possible is a villain."

Murphy shook his head, "No."

"Why not?" Short demanded. "The world must know that Kimberly Ann Possible is a villain!"

Murphy scowled as he slapped the table, "She's not a villain; you are!"

"You're letting her get away with murder?!"

"ENOGUH!" Murphy shouted before getting up and walking out of the interrogation room.

Anna turned to Kim, "Mom?"

Kim turned to Anna, "Yes, Anna?"

"You coached a little-league soccer team and drove the kids into the ground?" Anna asked.

"That is a story for another day," Was all Kim said. She then turned to Louis and asked. "So, what's going to happen?"

"Short will be going to jail for a long time for attempted murder against your husband," Louis replied. "And…to keep the world from knowing you ran a little-league soccer team into the ground, the cover story will be that Short held a grudge against those he considered vigilantes and saw you as one, which you aren't."

"Thank you, officer."

"Anytime."

* * *

Later that day, in his dorm room, Alex Walker was watching TV when his program was interrupted by a news story.

The female news anchor began, "We interrupt this program to bring you a special news story. The Delight Bar & Grill in Albany, New York was attacked by a shooter earlier today. The shooter was identified as, Jerry Short, a former Hudson River University literature teacher who held a serious grudge against those he considered vigilantes. Seeing HRU student and teen hero, Kim Stoppable, as a vigilante, he decided to try and spite said hero by shooting her husband, Ron, from an abandoned high-rise with a black market sniper rifle. Luckily, the restaurant's bulletproof windows saved Ron's life…"

Alex turned off the TV and called his father.

" _Hello?"_ Alex's father answered.

"Dad, did you hire Doctor Short to kill Ron?" Alex asked.

Alex's father on the other end became confused and asked, _"What are you talking about?"_

"I saw a story on the news that Doctor Short tried to kill, Ron," Alex replied. "I know that Ron is a loser, but I didn't want him dead."

 _"Killing Ron wasn't part of the plan,"_ Alex's father pointed out.

"Wait, you didn't hire Doctor Short to kill Ron?" Alex asked, confused.

Alex's father shook his head, _"No, the plan was to have Doctor Short make people think Kim and Ron could be potential targets for assassins._ _That would make people to not want to be around them. People would fear that they themselves could get caught in the crossfire if they were near Kim and/or Ron if another assassination attempt upon one or both of said heroes took place. Killing Ron wasn't part of the plan."_

"Apparently, Short had other plans," Alex guessed. "So, now what?"

 _"Let's hope the plan works,"_ Was all Alex's father said.

* * *

The next day, October 15th, Kim and Ron were sitting on the couch facing the front windows in the Stoppable townhouse. Ever since word of the assassination attempt against Ron hit the news, many of the students and staff on campus have been showing their deepest sympathy for the two heroes.

But not all the students and staff showed sympathy, some became afraid of Kim and Ron. They feared the assassination attempt against Ron would inspire other assassins to target Kim and/or Ron. They also feared that if another assassination attempt were to occur, it would be on campus and possibly endanger the lives of the students and staff. A petition was started to get Kim and Ron expelled for the safety of everyone on campus. But fortunately for Kim and Ron, a majority of the students and staff, including Dean Knox, refused to sign the petition.

"KP?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Ronnie?" Kim answered.

"Do you think Short's attempt on my life could inspire other assassins to come after me and/or you?" Ron asked. "If that happens, everyone on campus may think we are a hazard to be around."

Kim took Ron's hand into her own, "Ron, get a grip; that's not going to happen."

Before Ron could respond to this, his watch beeped.

He looked at the time on his watch and groaned, "Great."

"What?" Kim asked.

"I just remembered, we have football and cheer practices in an hour," Ron replied.

Kim sighed, "Let's go get our stuff and inform, Anna, Vera and Chloe."

Just as Kim and Ron got up from the couch, they noticed, Anna, and her dog, Ike, walk up.

Kim smiled, "Hey, Anna."

Anna smiled, "Hey, Mom, what up?"

Kim's smile faded, "Your father and I just remembered that we have football and cheer practices in an hour."

Anna's smile faded, "I'm sorry you two have practices."

"It's okay, Anna," Kim assured her daughter. "Now, Ron and I are gonna go get our stuff."

Anna nodded, "Okay."

Soon, Kim and Ron walked off to the stairs before making their way up them.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Anna announced. "That must be, Albert."

She then skipped on over to the door, opened it, and saw Albert standing there wearing a white t-shirt, navy-blue workout shorts, white socks and white sneakers.

Anna smiled and waved, "Hey, Al."

* * *

Shawn and Albert arrived at the Stoppable townhouse.

"Okay, Al, here we are," Shawn announced with a smile.

"Thanks for bringing me here, Shawn," Albert said with a smile.

"Anytime, Al," Shawn said. "I'll be back in an hour to pick you up."

"I'll see you then."

Albert then opened the rear right door, climbed out, and closed the door behind him before Shawn drove off.

Soon after, Albert made his way up the stairs to the front door of the townhouse and rang the doorbell.

The door opened, revealing Anna wearing blue capris, a red tank-top, and her usual red headband.

Anna smiled and waved, "Hey, Al."

* * *

Anna smiled and waved, "Hey, Al."

Albert smiled and waved back, "Hey, Anna."

"Come on in," Anna said while hand signaling him to come in.

Albert then stepped into the house and closed the door behind him.

Just then, Ike, came up to Anna's right side and looked at Albert.

Albert noticed the German shepherd and asked, "Is that your dog?"

Anna nodded, "Yes, and his name is Ike."

"That's incredible!" Albert commented in amazement. "I own a German shepherd too; her name is Mamie."

Ike barked once.

"Ike says, hello," Anna said.

Ike nodded in agreement.

Albert was shocked at what he just saw and asked, "Did he just nod his head?"

Anna nodded, "He can understand humans perfectly."

"That's incredible!" Albert commented in amazement. "My dog can too."

"That's incredible!" Anna commented in amazement. "Now come on upstairs; the dance studio is on the third floor, you've come prepared?"

Albert held up a black case, "I got my tap shoes in here and I'm wearing my workout clothes. Have you come prepared?"

Anna nodded, "My Mary Jane tap shoes are in my dance studio. I'll put them on when we get up there."

Albert soon noticed a few people absent, "Where's Kim, Ron, Vera and Chloe?"

"My parents are in their bedroom getting their stuff for football and cheer practices," Anna replied. "As for Chloe and Vera, they are up in the dance studio waiting for us. Now, let's go upstairs."

"I'm right behind ya' Anna."

With that said, Anna, Albert and Ike proceeded up the first flight of stairs.

* * *

After walking up the first flight of stairs, Anna, Albert and Ike noticed Kim and Ron walk out of their bedroom and each carrying a duffle bag.

"Hey, Kim and Ron," Albert said with a wave.

Kim and Ron noticed Anna, Albert, and Ike and waved back to Albert.

"Hey, Albert," Kim said.

"Hey, dude," Ron added.

"How are you?" Albert asked.

"We're doing good," Kim replied.

"We are off to football and cheer practices right now," Ron added.

Albert nodded, "Okay, Anna and I will see you later."

"We'll see you two later too," Kim said with a wave.

Anna waved, "Bye, Mom and Dad. I love you."

Ron waved back, "We love you too, AC."

With that said, Kim and Ron walked off to the first flight of stairs and walked down them while Anna, Albert and Ike walked up the second flight of stairs.

* * *

Less than a minute later, the two pre-teens and one dog walked into the dance studio. Albert saw a tall woman with blonde hair, brown eyes, fair skin, and wearing a red tank-top, black pants, white socks, and red and black lace-up tap shoes talking with a pre-teen who looked like Anna, only with black hair, brown eyes, brown skin and was wearing a light blue t-shirt, black gym shorts, a blue headband, and black patent Mary Jane tap shoes.

"I'm back," Anna announced. Vera and Chloe turned to Anna as she introduced Albert to them. "Vera, Chloe, this is my new friend, Albert Cole."

Albert waved, "It's nice to meet you both."

Vera and Chloe both smiled.

Vera waved back, "It's nice to meet you too, Albert."

"What Mom said," Chloe added with a wave.

Suddenly, Albert's cellphone rang.

"Hello?" Albert answered his cellphone. "Hi Shawn. What? Thank you. I'll see if Anna and Chloe can come too. Okay. Bye."

Albert then hung up his cellphone.

"Was that your Uncle?" Anna asked.

Albert turned to Anna and nodded, "Yes, I have a gig at Mea's Buffalo Theatre in Buffalo, New York Friday night at seven."

"Really?" Anna asked in amazement. "That's so cool!"

"You and Chloe are free to join me if you'd like."

Anna smiled more, "It will be an honor."

"Say, we should have a name for our dance group," Chloe suggested. Anna and Albert turned to Chloe as she continued. "You know, since we are going to be dancing together."

"How about, the Empire State Tappers?" Anna suggested. "Since we live in New York; The Empire State."

Chloe shrugged his shoulders, "Why not."

"I think that will be perfect," Albert commented.

Anna turned to Vera, "Hey, Vera, would you like to be the lead choreographer of our group? You happen to be a great tap dancer and I think you will be perfect for coming up with bon-diggity routines for us."

Vera nodded, "I would love to be the lead choreographer."

Anna clapped her hands, "Then it's settled. But first, I gotta inform my parents and ask for their approval."

Before Anna could activate her Annamunicator, Albert spoke, "Say, Anna?"

Anna turned to Albert, "Yes, Al?"

"I think you should lead the Empire State Tappers."

"Me, be the leader?"

Albert nodded, "Yes, I mean…I recall you telling me that you are the best tap dancer in all of Norway and won countless dance contests, pageants, and school talent shows. I think someone like that deserves to lead."

"Are you sure?" Anna asked.

Albert nodded, "I'm sure."

"Go, for it, Anna," Chloe added. "I believe you will do excellent in leading us."

"I support you in this, Anna," Vera added. "You are a remarkable dancer."

Anna smiled and nodded, "Okay, and now to contact my parents."

She then activated her Annamunicator.

* * *

Kim and Ron were walking hand-in-hand and coming up upon the football stadium.

"We're almost there," Kim announced.

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Kim then activated her Kimmunicator, "Wa…Anna?"

"Hey, Mom," Anna said with a wave. "I wanted to inform you that me, Albert and Chloe have a gig at Mea's Buffalo Theatre in Buffalo, New York Friday night. Will you two be okay with me going?"

"Does Vera approve of Chloe going?" Kim asked.

Anna nodded, "She does."

Kim nodded, "Okay, you can go."

"And we will be there to watch the show and support you three," Ron added.

Anna smiled, "Thanks, Mom and Dad, you two rock."

Kim giggled, "You kinda sound like me whenever you're Nana and Papa do something great for me."

"Incredible," Anna commented. "Now, I'm gonna go throw on my tap shoes and start rehearsing. When Friday comes, the Empire State Tappers are gonna shuffle off to Buffalo."

"The Empire State Tappers?" Kim asked, confused.

"That's the name of our dance group," Anna replied. "I'm the lead dancer, Albert and Chloe will be the second and third dancers, and Vera will be the lead chorographer."

"Shuffle off to Buffalo?" Ron asked, confused.

"That was a joke of a song from the musical, '42nd Street'," Anna replied.

Ron nodded, "Okay."

"Well," Anna sighed. "I'll talk to you and Mom later."

"We'll talk to you later as well, AC."

"I love you and Mom."

"We love you too, Anna," Kim spoke up.

Anna waved, "Bye."

"Bye," Kim and Ron said in unison, not calling a jinx.

Soon, the Kimmunicator screen went black before Kim and Ron resumed walking towards the stadium.

* * *

A few days later on October 19th, at Mea's Buffalo Theatre in Buffalo, New York; Anna, Albert, and Chloe emerged from behind three changing curtains dressed in their best for the show.

Anna and Chloe each wore a white short-sleeve tuxedo shirt, black vest, black bowtie, black skirt, black tights and black patent Mary Jane tap shoes.

Albert wore a white long-sleeve tuxedo shirt, black vest, black bow tie, black velvet dress pants, black socks and black lace-up tap shoes.

All three dancers were holding black dance canes with white tips in their right hands.

"Is everyone ready?" Anna asked.

"I'm ready when you are, Anna," Albert replied.

"Ditto," Chloe added.

"I can't believe that this will be the first time we all perform in front of a huge audience together," Anna commented.

Albert nodded, "I know, and tonight, we are gonna blow the audience away."

"With the bon-diggity tap routines my Mom choreographed," Chloe added.

"Empire State Tappers?" A voice called out. Anna, Albert, and Chloe looked to see one of the stage crew. "You're on in five."

* * *

In the front row of Mea's Buffalo Theatre, Kim, Ron, Vera and Shawn conversed.

"Can you believe it?" Kim, who sat to Ron's right, asked Ron with a smile.

Ron, who sat in between Kim and Vera, shook his head with a smile, "I don't believe it."

"Our Anna performing on stage with Albert and Chloe for the first time and in front of a huge audience."

"This kinda reminds me of my dancing days," Vera, who sat between Ron and Shawn, spoke up. "Ronnie's mother and I use to dance on stage together during our teen years. We were known as, The Middleton Dance Twins since Ronnie's mother and I were identical twins."

"This kinda reminds me of when Albert's father and my sister-in-law use to dance together," Shawn, who sat to Vera's left, spoke up. "Their first gig was here."

Vera turned to Shawn, "Whatever happened to Albert's mother and father?"

Shawn frowned, sighed, and turned to Vera, "Albert's parents died during the Lorwardian Invasion when their car crashed into a walker."

Kim, Ron and Vera gasped over what they just heard.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Vera said with sympathy. She then took Shawn's right hand into her left and said. "I've lost family too and I know how deep it hurts."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Shawn said with sympathy.

"If you need anything," Vera spoke, again. "I'm here for you."

Shawn smiled a little, "Thanks, Vera. I'll be here for you too."

Just then, the lights above dimmed, other lights shined on the stage, and the curtain came open revealing The Empire State Tappers in a triangle formation. Anna was in the front, Albert was in the rear right corner and Chloe was in the rear left corner. Kim, Ron, Vera, and Shawn smiled at the site of the trio.

" _Ladies and gentlemen,"_ The announcer spoke. _"Please welcome, in their debut appearance, the Empire State Tappers!"_

Then, the song, "Shuffle Off To Buffalo", began playing and the three pre-teens danced to the rhythm.

* * *

That night, at 11:00 pm, Anna was standing on her bedroom's balcony looking up at the Moon and the stars. It's been a few hours since the show in Buffalo ended and Anna, though exhausted after a series of dance routines to various songs, decided to look up at the Moon and the stars after getting ready for bed.

Just then, she heard a knock on the open slide door behind her.

Anna turned to see Kim in her pajamas.

"Hey, Anna," Kim whispered, not wanting to disturb, Ike, who was asleep on a dog bed in the corner of the bedroom near the doors to the bathroom and dance studio.

"Hey, Mom," Anna whispered back.

Kim walked up to Anna and asked, "What are you doing still up?"

Anna slumped, "I'm sorry, Mom, I just like looking up at the nighttime sky to see the Moon and the stars once in a while. I've had an interest in astronomy and space travel for some time."

"Anna, you keep surprising me with a whole lot of stuff," Kim commented.

"There's a lot you and Dad don't know about me," Anna pointed out.

"Sometime, you need to tell me and your father everything about you you've been withholding from us."

"I will, Mom."

Kim nodded, "Good, now you need to go get some sleep."

Anna nodded, "I will."

She then walked over to her bed and climbed under the blankets.

Kim smiled, closed the slide door, walked over to her daughter, gave her a kiss on the forehead and said, "Goodnight, Anna."

Anna smiled, "Goodnight, Mom. I love you."

"I love you too."

With that said, Kim walked out of the bedroom.

Anna fell asleep soon after.

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N: Well, Doctor Short is going to jail and Ron didn't take a single hit.

Alex's father's plan, though it partially worked, had failed overall.

What will happen next?

You'll find out.

Please leave a review.


	25. Chapter 25: Dark Side of the Moon

Chapter 25: Dark Side of the Moon

Disclaimer: all characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

The next day, October 20th, in Earth orbit, a communications satellite with the Global Justice logo on it was doing it's job of coordinating GJ missions as usual.

Suddenly, the satellite was hit by a yellow laser beam coming from the Moon and started glowing yellow.

After the yellow laser beam and glow dissipated a few seconds later, the satellite went offline and began drifting aimlessly.

* * *

At 5:00 am in Broy, New York, Kim and Ron were sleeping peacefully in their king-size bed with the former in the latter's arms.

Just then, Kim woke up from her slumber and yawned. She then smiled, noticing herself wrapped in her husband's arms. She always enjoyed being in the arms of the man she considered her favorite cuddle buddy.

"Morning, KP," Ron whispered.

Kim turned to see Ron awake.

"Morning, bad boy," Kim whispered.

The two then shared a kiss.

After the two pulled away, Kim said, "That was so…"

"Heavenly…" Ron added.

"Booyah," They both cooed.

"Are you ready to get up?" Ron asked.

Kim shook her head, "No, I'm enjoying this."

"Uh...KP, did our coaches say that today is the football game between Hudson River and Great Lake in Buffalo at 3 pm a few days ago?" Ron asked.

Kim nodded, "Uh huh, but there's no hurry since the Sloth can get us there quickly. Now, let's spend the next couple of hours cuddling."

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Or not," Kim groaned. She then turned to her nightstand, reached for her Kimmunicator, and answered it. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"This must be a bad time?" Wade asked.

Kim nodded, "Ferociously, now what's the sitch?"

"We just got a hit on the site from Global Justice," Wade announced. "A GJ satellite has been disabled."

"Disabled?" Kim asked. "By what?"

"It was hit by an EMP laser beam," Wade replied.

"Where did the laser beam come from?"

"Global Justice managed to trace the beam to the Alfraganus Crater on the Moon."

Kim and Ron couldn't believe what they just heard.

"It came from the Moon?" Kim asked.

"Exactly," Wade replied. "GJ wants you and the team to go there and stop whoever's behind the attack before more of GJ's and possibly other spy, military, and commercial satellites are disabled."

"How do we get to the Moon?" Ron spoke up. "It's like a five day trip."

"Four day trip, Ron," Wade corrected. "But, Kim's father has a solution on how to get there in just a short time."

"And that solution is…?" Kim asked.

"Your father built a new Kepler rocket with a new quantum drive that can make a quick trip to the Moon possible," Wade replied.

Kim nodded, "Okay, Wade, we're on our way."

"I'll let your Dad know you're en-route to the Kennedy Space Center."

Kim became confused and asked, "The Kennedy Space Center?"

"The launch pads at the Middleton Space Center are still undergoing repairs," Wade replied. "Another thing, as soon as you land at the Kennedy Space Center, go to the Neil Armstrong Operations and Checkout Building where you will be provided with new spacesuits I designed. Your Dad, Dr. Director, and Agent Sabre will meet you there too."

Kim nodded, "Okay, Wade."

"Aside from, AC, who else are we gonna bring on the mission?" Ron asked.

Kim turned to Ron, "Let's bring Joss and Monique this time."

Ron nodded, "Okay."

Kim looked back down at Wade on the Kimmunicator screen, "Inform Joss and Monique about the mission, Wade."

Wade nodded, "I will, Kim, Wade out."

After the screen went black, Kim turned to Ron, "Ron, you go wake up, Anna."

Ron nodded, "I'm on it, KP."

He then got out of bed, ran out of the bedroom, and proceeded upstairs to wake up, Anna.

* * *

When Ron made it to the third floor, he heard the sound of tap dancing.

 _"AC, must be her dance studio, again,"_ Ron thought.

He soon noticed the door in the hallway that lead into the dance studio was not fully closed and walked up to it. He then quietly knocked, not wanting to wake up Ike who was still sleeping in Anna's bedroom, before opening the door to see Anna tap dancing with a smile on her face.

Ron smiled and thought, _"My bon-diggity daughter, tapping her toes, again."_

Anna soon noticed her father in the giant mirror, stopped dancing, and turned to face him.

"Morning, Dad," Anna waved.

Ron waved back, "Morning, AC, I take it my bon-diggity daughter is tapping her toes, again?"

Anna did a time-step before saying, "She certainly is."

She then walked up to her father and the two embraced in a hug.

After pulling away, Ron noticed that Anna was wearing one of his red jerseys.

"Is that one of my jerseys?" Ron asked. "Where did you get that?"

"Dad, you gave this to me for my birthday, remember?" Anna reminded her father.

Ron snapped his fingers, "Of course, how could I forget?"

"Thank you again for the jersey; I've never gone to bed without wearing it," Anna said. She then reached down into her jersey and pulled out the locket Kim and Ron had given her. "I never go to bed without wearing this either."

"Your Mom and I must mean a whole lot to you," Ron speculated.

"I love you and Mom so much, Dad."

"Guys?" The voice of Kim appeared.

Ron and Anna looked to see Kim with a serious face.

Ron's and Anna's smiles faded.

"Morning, Mom," Anna said with a wave. "What's the si...oh yeah today's the football game between Hudson River and Great Lake in Buffalo."

"We have a mission," Kim pointed out.

"What's going on?" Anna asked.

"I'll explain after we pick up Joss and Monique," Kim replied.

Anna then remembered something and asked, "I just remembered, who's gonna watch, Ike, while we're gone?"

"I'll contact Aunt Vera and see if she's willing to watch Ike," Ron replied. "She's great with dogs."

Kim then spoke up, "Now, you go take a shower and get changed, please and thank you."

Anna nodded, "I will, Mom."

With that said, Anna proceeded to the door that lead from the dance studio into her bedroom, opened it, walked through it, and closed it behind her.

* * *

Later, Kim, Ron, Anna, Monique, and Joss were flying to the Kennedy Space Center in the Sloth.

"I can't believe we are going to the Moon!" Anna, who sat between Joss and Monique in the back seat, said in excitement. "I've always wanted to visit the Moon and explore it."

"Anna, we're going to the Moon to stop whoever's responsible for the disabling of a GJ satellite, not explore it," Kim pointed out.

Anna slumped, "Aw man."

"Doesn't it take four days to get to the Moon?" Monique, who sat to Anna's left, asked.

"Dad, has developed a rocket that can get us there in a short time," Kim replied.

"Spankin'," Joss, who sat to Anna's right, commented.

" _Approaching, Kennedy Space Center,"_ The Sloth's GPS system announced.

"Here we are," Kim announced.

"Are we gonna be landing on the space shuttle landing strip, Mom?" Anna asked her mother.

Kim nodded, "Of course we are, Anna."

Anna smiled, "Booyah, I've always wanted to land on it!"

Kim rolled her eyes, "You're obsessed with space stuff, aren't you?"

Anna nodded, "I am, but not as much as tapping my toes whenever I get the chance to do so."

Kim rolled her eyes again before she navigated the Sloth in for landing on the space shuttle landing strip.

* * *

Sometime after landing, Kim, Ron, Anna, Monique, and Joss arrived at the Neil Armstrong Operations and Checkout Building at the Kennedy Space Center and parked the Sloth in the nearby parking lot before they climbed out of the Sloth, walked toward said building, and walked inside.

* * *

After entering the Neil Armstrong Operations and Checkout Building, the three teens and two pre-teens met up with James Possible, Dr. Director, and Agent Sabre.

"Team Possible," Dr. Director spoke. "We are so glad you could make it."

"We're so glad we could make it too, Dr. Director," Kim commented. "So, anyway, what's the sitch?"

"As Wade already told you; A GJ satellite has been disabled by an EMP laser beam that came from the Alfraganus Crater on the Moon and we need you and your team to go there and stop whoever's behind the attack before more satellites are lost."

James then spoke up, "The Kepler III has a new quantum drive that will make a quick trip to the Moon possible."

"Who's gonna fly it?" Ron spoke up.

"Dr. Possible and I will pilot the Kepler," Sabre answered Ron's question.

"Come," Dr. Director said. "We will provide you with the spacesuits before heading off to the launch pad."

"Which launch pad will we be launching from?" Anna asked Dr. Director.

Dr. Director turned to Anna, "Why do you ask?"

Anna shrugged her shoulders, "Just curious."

"Launch Pad 39A," James answered her granddaughter's question. "The only launch pad here that survived the Lorwardian Invasion."

"It was also the same launch pad Apollo 11 lifted off from," Anna pointed out.

James nodded, "That's true."

Kim looked at her father, "Dad, you don't actually believe we've landed on to the Moon, do you?"

James turned to Kim and crossed his arms, "Kimberly Ann Possible, how many times do I have to tell you that we've actually landed on the Moon?"

* * *

Later, Team Possible, along with James and Sabre, were putting on their spacesuits. These spacesuits looked a lot like the ones Kim, Ron and Rufus wore the time they stopped Drakken from using his Doomsday Decimator against Earth from space, only more advanced.

"I'm liking the new spacesuit, Wade," Kim commented after putting on her new spacesuit and getting Wade on the suit's built-in Kimmunicator.

"Knew you would, Kim," Wade, who was wearing a similar spacesuit, said.

"So, what features does this new suit have?" Kim asked.

"Other than the features from the previous spacesuit and it's built-in Kimmunicator; it has a jetpack, cloaking device, and a right wrist grappler."

"The suits also have our names, the NASA logo, and the flags of our home countries on them too," Anna spoke up after putting on her spacesuit.

"Hey, Anna?" Wade spoke.

Anna walked over to Wade on the Kimmunicator and answered, "Yes, Wade?"

"Reach into the right side pocket of your spacesuit," Wade said.

Anna did as instructed and pulled out what looked like a tap shoe toe-tap in a small clear case.

She became confused, "A tap shoe toe-tap?"

"More than that," Wade said. "It's a knife you can use to cut through metal."

"Spankin'," Anna commented before putting the toe-tap/knife back into her right side pocket.

"Is everyone ready?" Dr. Director asked, getting everyone's attention. The Team Possible members, along with James and Sabre, nodded. "Then let's head on over to the launch pad."

With that said, Team Possible, James, Dr. Director, and Sabre walked on out of the building and to a bus that would take them to Launch Pad 39A.

* * *

After arriving at Launch Pad 39A, the team saw the Kepler III.

"Well kids, we're here," James announced as the bus stopped near the elevator.

"That's an incredible looking rocket," Monique commented.

James nodded, "She sure is."

"Looks like somethin' out of a sci-fi movie," Joss commented.

"And looks just like the previous Kepler rockets you worked on," Anna added.

James nodded, "That's true, Annie, now let's head on over to the elevator."

"Good luck, and we're all counting on you seven," Dr. Director spoke.

"Hey," Rufus spoke up.

Dr. Director noticed Rufus on Ron's shoulder and blushed, "Sorry about that Rufus. I meant, good luck, and we're all counting on you eight."

After that was said, Team Possible, James, and Sabre walked out of the bus and too the launch pad's elevator.

* * *

Later, at 9:31 am, Team Possible, along with James and Sabre, were sitting in the Kepler's cockpit.

"I reckon this will be the ride of our lives," Joss commented.

"I'm sure it will be, Joss," Kim agreed.

"Say, Kim?" Monique asked.

"Yes, Mon?" Kim answered.

"What is it like to fly in a rocket?"

"Like riding a roller coaster, only faster and no loops."

" _We are go for launch,"_ The voice of the head of Launch Control over the radio spoke, getting the attention of everyone inside the rocket. _"T-minus, 15…14…13…12…11…10…9..."_

The Kepler's seven humans and one naked-mole rat started feeling the Kepler shake, indicating that the engines were starting.

" _Ignition sequence start,"_ The launch controller continued. _"6…5…4…3…2…1…0…all engines running."_

Then, at 9:32 am, the arms holding the Kepler on the launch pad detached and the Kepler started ascending.

" _Liftoff, we have a liftoff!"_ The launch controller announced. _"Thirty-two minutes past the hour, liftoff of the Kepler three."_

"Okay!" Monique groaned while she and everyone else were being shaken around as the Kepler ascended. "I now know what you mean!"

* * *

A couple minutes later, the Kepler reached Earth orbit.

"Time to activate the quantum drive," James announced. He then turned to Team Possible and said. "Hang on, kids."

James turned back forward before Sabre announced, "Activating quantum drive."

Sabre then pulled down on a lever on the panel in front of him and James and the quantum drive activated soon after, sending the Kepler toward the Moon at incredible speed.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the Kepler made it to lunar orbit and James shut down the quantum drive.

Kim quickly thought of something and asked, "Dad, how are we gonna avoid detection?"

James pushed a button on the control panel. If one was looking at the Kepler from the outside, they would notice it and its occupants suddenly disappear.

"Cloaking device," James replied. "GJ managed to install it before the mission. Now, to make our descent into the Sea of Tranquility."

"Sea of Tranquility?" Kim asked, confused. "Isn't that a little too far away?"

"The plan is to land a safe distance from the Alfraganus Crater to ensure we are not detected," Sabre spoke up, getting Kim's attention. "From the Sea of Tranquility you and your team will use your suits' jetpacks and cloaking devices to get to the Alfraganus Crater without being detected."

"Which part of the Sea of Tranquility will we be landing in?" Anna spoke up.

Sabre turned to Anna, "We will be landing near the East side of Little West Crater."

"Now, to begin out descent," James announced.

He then flipped a switch and deployed the Kepler's landing gear before he and Sabre navigated the rocket down to the lunar surface.

* * *

During the descent, Anna looked at the Earth through the wind shield and held her right thumb up and out in front of her.

Kim noticed this and asked, "Anna, what are you doing?"

"Just looking at the Earth and covering it with my thumb," Anna replied. "And I find it hard to believe."

"Hard to believe what?" Kim asked.

Anna turned to Kim, "The Earth, from 230,000 miles, is a tiny, bright, shiny object. As you look at it, you have this strong attraction to it. Because you know it is your home. Everything you've known all your life is right there in a tiny dot. You can blot it out with your thumbnail if you stick it out in front of you."

Kim looked at the Earth and held her right thumb out in front of her.

"Wow, Anna, you're right," Kim commented. "I have to say..."

Before Kim could speak any further, a thump was felt, indicating they have landed.

"Houston, Tranquility Base here, the Eagle has landed," Anna announced. She then looked out the wind shield and saw something that made her go wide-eyed. "Mom, Dad, look."

Kim and Ron looked out the wind shield and saw what looked like a small four-legged launch pad with a latter on one of the legs and a rocket engine beneath the pad; a flag that looked like it was tipped over and bleached out; human footprints; a small reflector; and a few other scientific experiments spread out. It was the Apollo 11 landing site!

"So, we really did land on the Moon?" Kim asked in disbelief.

Anna smirked, "It's the truth and if you can't handle it, too bad."

"Everything Barkin taught us was a lie!" Ron commented in disbelief.

"Time to go," Kim announced, ignoring Ron's comment.

"Can I be the first out, Mom?" Anna asked Kim, getting her attention. "I wanna become the first woman, the first pre-teen, and first Norwegian to set foot upon another world."

Kim smiled and nodded, "Of course you can, Anna."

"Be careful, kids," James warned, getting the attention of Team Possible. "The latter is invisible, so you will have to be extra careful."

Kim turned to her father and nodded, "We will, Dad."

With that said, Team Possible unbuckled their seatbelts, walked over to the Kepler's airlock, opened the inside hatch, entered the airlock, closed the inside hatch behind them, depressurized the inside of the airlock, and opened the hatch to the outside. Anna was the first to climb down the latter and set foot on the Moon. Kim, Ron, Rufus (who was holding on to Ron's left shoulder), Monique, and Joss followed soon after.

Anna looked around and commented, "Beautiful, beautiful. Magnificent desolation."

She then hopped around Little West Crater to the Apollo 11 landing site.

"Anna, wait up," Kim said as she and the rest of the team followed her.

"Wow," Anna commented as she got close to the latter of the lunar module descent stage.

Kim and the rest of Team Possible caught up to Anna.

"Anna, we have a mission, remember?" Kim reminded her daughter.

"I know, Mom, but I just had to check this out," Anna said to her mother. She then pointed to a spot on the lunar module's leg with the latter. "Hey, look, I see the plaque."

Kim, Ron, Rufus, Joss and Monique looked in the direction of Anna's finger and saw a grey plaque that showed both of Earth's Eastern and Western hemispheres, along with words and signatures below.

"For those who haven't read the plaque, we'll read the plaque," Anna said before she started to read the plaque aloud. "Here men from the planet Earth first set foot upon the Moon July 1969, A.D. We came in peace for all mankind."

After Anna finished reading the plaque, Ron asked, "Whose signatures are those on the plaque?"

"Those signatures belong to Apollo 11 astronauts: Neil Armstrong, Buzz Aldrin, Michael Collins; and U.S. president, Richard Nixon."

"I can't believe we've actually been to the Moon," Monique commented.

"Spankin'," Joss commented.

Anna turned to the team, "Inspired by the late president Kennedy, Apollo 11 was the most hazardous and dangerous and greatest adventure on which man has ever embarked. It was also, as Neil Armstrong quoted, 'That's one small step for man, one giant leap for mankind'."

"That's incredible, Anna," Kim commented with a smile. Her face then turned serious. "Now let's go, we don't have any more time for history lessons."

Anna nodded, "Okay, Mom, let's go."

With that said, the team activated their suits' cloaking devices and jetpacks before taking flight for the Alfraganus Crater.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Team Possible, a man in a grey spacesuit was hiding behind a Moon rock in the distance.

"Boss, Kim Possible and her friends landed in the Sea of Tranquility and are en-route to the Alfraganus Crater," The henchman said, via the radio in his spacesuit.

" _Grrr,"_ The voice of Professor Dementor on the other end spoke. _"How did zey get to ze Moon zo quickly?"_

"I don't know, boss, I didn't see their transportation when I got to where I am now," Was all henchman said. "They also have cloaking devices on their spacesuits. What do we do?"

 _"Relax,"_ Dementor assured. _"I have a_ _trap for Kim Possible and her friends. One zat zeir cloaking devices can't protect zem from."_

* * *

Kim, Ron, Anna, Rufus, Monique, and Joss managed to fly their way to the edge of the Alfraganus crater, land, and de-activate their jetpacks.

"This is where the beam originated," Kim said. "But I don't see anything."

Suddenly, the ground started to shake.

The five humans and one naked-mole rat quickly got down and saw the inside of the crater open up and what looked like a larger version of Dementor's Counter-Electrodynamic Concentrator slowly rise up.

After it finished rising, the device tilted a few degrees West and fired a yellow beam at the Earth for a few seconds.

After it stopped firing, the laser straightened itself back to its previous 90 degree position and retracted back into the ground.

"Quick, inside," Kim said before she and the team re-activated their jetpacks and entered the opening before it closed.

* * *

After the opening closed, Kim and the rest of the team landed on a catwalk that surrounded the laser and de-activated their jetpacks.

"The gravity now feels like Earth's," Joss commented as she and the team touched down. "I reckon this base has a gravity well generator."

Kim then tried to get Wade on her spacesuit's Kimmunicator only to find static.

"Great," Kim groaned.

"What?" Ron asked.

"I can't get Wade online," Kim replied. "There must be some kind of jamming device."

"That's not the only problem," Monique spoke up. "How are we gonna get into the base itself?"

"There's an airlock just over there," Anna announced, pointing in a certain direction. "I just noticed it."

The rest of the team looked to where Anna was pointing and saw a hatch and a catwalk that lead right to it.

Kim smiled, turned to Anna and commented, "Way to go, Anna."

The team then proceeded toward the hatch.

As soon as they reach it, Kim turned the hatch's handle and opened the hatch.

After the hatch was opened, the team ventured into the airlock and Kim closed the hatch behind them.

Just then, the team felt air get blown down onto them.

A few seconds later, a voice came over a speaker, _"Re-pressurization complete."_

"Wow, that was easy," Ron commented.

Anna soon developed a serious face and commented, "Too easy."

Ron turned the Anna, "What do you mean, AC?"

Just then, the floor opened up beneath and the team fell through it and soon found themselves in a cage inside a small room filled with familiar grey henchmen.

"Those henchmen," Anna spoke. "They must belong to Professor…"

"Dementor!" A familiar German voice finished Anna's sentence.

Kim, Ron, Anna, Rufus, Monique, and Joss looked to see Professor Dementor walk into the room and wearing not only his usual villain outfit, but what looked like the same specs as the henchmen were wearing.

Kim scowled, "Professor Dementor."

Dementor smirked, "Vell, vell, vell, if it isn't Kim Possible, ze buffoon, Anna Christiansen, the little-mole rat, and two ozers."

"I'm Monique," Monique pointed out.

"And I'm Joss," Joss added. "And how can you see us?"

Dementor turned to Joss, "Me and my men have new specs that can enable us to see through your cloaking devices."

Now realizing their cloaking devices were useless, Team Possible deactivated them.

"You must be that Bavarian who rivaled Drakken," Joss speculated.

Dementor nodded, "Zat's true, but vith Drakken out of ze villain game I have no more rivals!"

"But zose in ze hero game are still out to ztop you," Anna spoke up, mocking Dementor's accent.

Dementor turned to Anna and scowled, "Are you mocking my accent?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Was all Anna said.

"Grrr!" Dementor growled. "You Norvegians are such a pain in ze head."

"And your helmet can't protect your head from me," Anna taunted.

"So, what's your plan?" Kim asked Dementor.

Dementor turned to Kim, "I'm glad you asked. As of now, you probably know zat I've been disabling Global Justice satellites from ze Moon vith my Anti-Sat Laser. Vhy? I intend to cripple ze vorld's satellite network. I've chosen to start vith all ze satellites of Global Justice before moving on to ze ozer spy, military and commercial satellites. Everyzing zat relies on zese satellites in order to function vill be crippled. Ze whole vorld vill plunge into total chaos! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"You won't get away with this, Shorty," Kim said with a serious face.

"Zat's vhat you zink," Dementor countered. "And once ze vorld is in total chaos, I'll have my men shoot you into space."

Soon, Dementor and his goon squad walked out of the room.

* * *

After Dementor and his goon squad walked out of the room, Ron asked, "What do we do now?"

Just then, Anna thought of something and answered, "I know."

"What?" Ron asked Anna.

"This," Anna replied as she pulled out the tap shoe toe-tap/knife case from her right pocket.

She then opened the case, took the toe-tap/knife out, reached for the lock and began rubbing it with the bottom part of the toe-tap/knife. The rest of the team were amazed to see it cut through the lock. Anna then opened the cage and put the toe-tap/knife back in its case before putting it back in her right pocket. She and the rest of Team Possible then ran out of the cage and the room they were in, only to run into a group of henchmen.

"Monique, Joss, ready to take on some henchmen?" Kim asked her best female friend and cousin.

Monique shook her head while Joss nodded in response to Kim's question.

Team Possible got into fighting stance before the henchmen attacked.

Kim shot her wrist grappler at a henchman, pulled him toward her, and knocked him out with a punch to the face.

Ron unleashed a right roundhouse kick and sent a couple of henchmen backwards into the ground.

At the same time, Anna unleashed a jump kick on a henchman and sent him back into a couple of other henchmen.

Monique saw a henchman coming at her and executed a left roundhouse kick and sent him backwards into the ground.

"Wow, it worked," Monique commented in amazement.

Joss quickly noticed a henchman behind Monique about to pounce and shouted, "Mon, lookout!"

Monique turned and saw the henchman pounce at her. She then raised her arms up, preparing for the worst.

But before the henchman could reach Monique, Joss jumped, did a forward mid-air summersault and knocked the henchman away.

"Thanks, Joss," Monique said.

Joss kicked an oncoming henchman in the stomach and sent him into the wall before turning to Monique.

"You're welcome, Mon," Joss said.

She then turned to see a henchman about to attack her.

But before the henchman could attack, Rufus removed his helmet, scurried up him, and bit his face.

"Ouch!" The henchman shouted.

Rufus quickly jumped off and quickly retrieved his helmet.

Seizing the opportunity, Joss punched the henchman in the face, knocking him out.

Soon enough, all the henchmen were knocked down.

"Good job, guys," Kim said to the entire team. "Now, let's go find Dementor."

* * *

Dementor watched his Anti-Sat Laser fire another shot from behind a large glass window and inside a room filled with monitors and henchmen working them.

"Another GJ satellite disabled," A henchman announced.

"Excellent!" Dementor commented. "Everyzing's going to plan."

"Not quite," Kim's voice declared.

Dementor turned to see Kim, Ron, Anna, Rufus, Monique and Joss standing by the entrance into the control room with serious faces.

"How'd you get out?!" Dementor demanded in disbelief.

Anna stepped forward and spoke up, "Det er ikke din sak!"

Dementor looked at Anna, confused, "Vhat did you just say?"

"That's Norwegian for, that's none of your business!" Anna answered. "And how come we didn't see that window."

Dementor laughed, "Have you ever heard of one-way glass windows?"

Anna didn't say anything after what she just heard. Instead, she jumped up and kicked Dementor in the stomach, sending him back into a henchman.

"Wow, nice kick, AC," Ron commented with a smile.

Anna turned to Ron, "Takk, thank you."

Dementor got back up and shouted, "Get zem!"

All the henchmen in the control room saluted before springing into action.

Team Possible got into fighting stance as the henchmen came running towards them.

Anna let out a war cry before pulling off forward handsprings and kicked a henchmen, sending him back into another henchman.

Kim and Ron both followed Anna and charged in at a couple henchmen who were about to catch Anna in a pincer movement. In perfect unison, both Kim and Ron unleashed jump kicks on them and saved Anna.

"Thanks, guys," Anna said before she turned, jumped up, and punched an incoming henchman in the face, knocking him out before unleashing a roundhouse kick on another incoming henchman, knocking him down.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the same time, Monique and Joss quickly found themselves surrounded by a group of henchmen.

" _Come on, girl, you can do this,"_ Monique thought.

She quickly noticed a henchman charge in at her. Taking a deep breath, Monique unleashed a jump kick and sent the henchmen to the ground.

She quickly saw another henchmen about to strike her down with an electric staff but at the last minute, Joss unleashed a jump kick and sent the henchman backwards into a couple other henchman who were then accidently shocked into unconsciousness by the electric staff.

"Thanks," Monique said to Joss before pulling off a right roundhouse kick on another henchman with an electric staff.

Joss quickly noticed two henchmen come after her. She quickly picked up the electric staff from the previous henchman Monique knocked down and swung it around and struck the two henchman coming after her, knocking them out.

"Spankin'," Monique commented in amazement over what she saw Joss do.

* * *

Dementor meanwhile was beyond furious to see Team Possible take down his men.

" _Ugh!"_ Dementor groaned in thought. _"Kim Possible and her friends are ruining everyzing! Time to abandon base!"_

He then ran over to a button in a case on the wall to the right of the giant glass window, opened the case and pushed a red button with the word, Self-Destruct, on it.

" _Self-destruct in one minute,"_ A voice over a speaker announced.

This got the attention of everyone in the room.

"Did Dementor just hit the self-destruct button?" Anna asked aloud.

"I did," Dementor answered. "Now, so long, far vell, Auf Wiedersehen, goodbye!"

He then pulled a remote with a red button on it from his pocket, pushed it, and fell through a trap door that was beneath him. The henchmen who were knocked down quickly got back up and followed their master through the trap door before it closed.

"Let's get outta here," Joss suggested.

Just then, the entrance between the control room and the hallway quickly closed up, trapping the team.

"We're trapped inside!" Monique said in panic. "Now what?"

 _"Self-destruct in forty-five seconds,"_ The speaker announced.

Anna looked at the electric staff Joss was holding and looked at the window.

"I have an idea," Anna announced. She then turned to Joss. "Joss, give me the electric staff."

"Why?" Joss asked, confused.

"Just do it, please and thank you," Was all Anna said.

"Alright, alright," Joss said before handing Anna the electric staff.

As soon as the electric staff was in her hands, Anna spoke, "Get ready to use your jet packs for this."

"For what?" Kim asked.

"The window is our only way out," Anna replied.

Kim went wide-eyed, "Anna, are you insane?!"

Anna nodded, "Yes, but it's the only way."

 _"Self-destruct in thirty seconds,"_ The voice over the speaker announced.

Kim sighed, "Everyone, activate jetpacks and get ready to be shot into space."

Everyone did as instructed before Anna turned toward the window and threw the staff like a javelin at the window. It slammed into the window and caused it to crack. The crack quickly spread before the window finally gave way. The team was soon sucked into the vacuum of space, but thanks to their jetpacks, they were able to steer clear of the laser and the walls of the crater.

* * *

As they ascended, Monique asked, "Where's Dementor?"

Then, the team noticed a rocket fly by them followed by laughter over their coms.

 _"Again, So long, far vell, Auf Wiedersehen, goodbye!"_ Dementor said before the rocket flew away.

"Let's fly back to the Sea of Tranquility," Kim suggested.

The rest of the team were about to fly toward the Sea of Tranquility when a familiar rocket de-cloaked in front of them; it was the Kepler III.

"Never mind," Kim added.

She and the rest of the team reversed their jetpacks, slowed down and entered the Kepler's airlock. The rocket soon blasted away from the Moon before the base and Anti-sat Laser blew up.

* * *

After re-pressurization in the airlock was complete the team made their way to the Kepler's cockpit.

"Are you kids okay?" James asked Team Possible.

Kim nodded, "We're alright, Dad."

"When did you and Sabre know when to come save us?" Anna spoke up.

James turned to Anna, "Sabre and I detected Dementor's rocket fly away from the Moon. From after hearing all the missions your parents have told us about, I knew that the fight was over and that the base was about to self-destruct."

"I can't believe Dementor got away," Kim groaned.

"But on the upside, we did save our satellite network from being destroyed," Monique pointed out.

Kim nodded, "Yeah, now let's go home."

With that said, Team Possible sat down in their seats and buckled up before James activated the quantum drive, sending the Kepler towards Earth.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the Kepler made it to Earth orbit.

Suddenly, the engines faltered before an alarm went off.

"What's happening?" Kim asked.

James shook his head, "I'm not sure, Kimmie."

"The engines have stopped working," Sabre answered Kim's question, noticing the engine power gauge at zero.

"Stopped working?" Kim gasped. "Why?"

Sabre turned to Kim, "I'm not sure, Mrs. Stoppable, but all that we know is that we're now falling towards the surface."

"What do we do now?" Monique asked.

"We're gonna have to jettison the cockpit from the rest of the rocket," James answered Monique's question.

"Jettisoning rocket," Sabre announced before turning back towards the control panel and flipping a switch.

The door behind the cockpit quickly closed up and a jolt was felt. This indicated that the cockpit was successfully separated from the rest of the rocket.

"What if the rocket crashes into a populated area?" Kim asked.

"Don't worry, Kimmie, there's a device on the rocket that will activate a parachute and guide the rocket safely away from any populated area and land it safely," James assured. "The rocket also has inflatable floats, landing thrusters and skids so it won't get damaged on impact with the water or the ground."

"What about us?" Kim asked.

"Once we've cooled off, I'll deploy the parachute and guide us in for landing," James replied. "The cockpit also has the same landing gear as the rest of the rocket."

"Where are we going to be landing?"

"Judging by the course we are heading, I'd say we're going to be landing in San Francisco Bay."

"Prepare for re-entry," Sabre announced.

Just then, fire began to develop around the bottom of the Kepler, indicating that they were now entering the atmosphere.

* * *

About a few minutes later, and sometime after the Kepler cooled off and deployed it's ram air parachute and inflatable floats, cross winds blew the Kepler toward the deck of an old aircraft carrier tied to a dock.

"Looks like were about to land on the deck of that aircraft carrier instead," James announced. "Engaging landing thrusters and skids."

James flipped some switches and the Kepler retracted it's inflatable floats and deployed its landing thrusters and skids before landing safely on the deck of the aircraft carrier.

"Well, kids, we're down," James announced.

"On the deck of the USS Hornet," Anna added, recognizing the ship. "The same aircraft carrier that recovered the Apollo 11 command module."

"Anna, how do you know all these things?" Kim asked.

Before Anna could answer...

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Go, Wade," Kim answered her spacesuit's Kimmunicator.

"Kim, something's happened," Wade announced.

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N: The world has been saved once again.

But now, Kim has just received word something has happened.

But what has happened?

You'll find out.

I would like to mention that this chapter was written and posted for the 50th Anniversary of Apollo 11, the first mission to land on the Moon.

I also wanted to dedicate this chapter to the Apollo 11 astronauts: Neil Armstrong (Mission Commander), Buzz Aldrin (Lunar Module Pilot), and Michael Collins (Command Module Pilot).

I also dedicate this chapter to the men and women who helped make the dream of landing humans on the Moon a reality as well.

This chapter was also written and posted in memory of Neil Armstrong (1930-2012), the first man to walk on the Moon.

The historical quotes and the astronauts who first spoke them:

\- "The Earth, from 230,000 miles, is a tiny, bright, shiny object. As you look at it, you have this strong attraction to it. Because you know it is your home. Everything you've known all your life is right there in a tiny dot. You can blot it out with your thumbnail if you stick it out in front of you." - Michael Collins

\- "Beautiful, beautiful. Magnificent desolation." - Buzz Aldrin

\- "Houston, Tranquility Base here, the Eagle has landed." - Neil Armstrong

\- "For those who haven't read the plaque, we'll read the plaque. Here men from the planet Earth first set foot upon the Moon July 1969, A.D. We came in peace for all mankind." - Neil Armstrong

\- "That's one small step for man, one giant leap for mankind." - Neil Armstrong

Another Disclaimer: The Apollo 11 astronauts' quotes in this chapter belong to them.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave a review.

Posted: July 16th, 2019 9:32 a.m. EDT (Exactly 50 years since Apollo 11 lifted off from Launch Pad 39A at the Kennedy Space Center July 16th, 1969)


	26. Chapter 26: Cliffhanger

Chapter 26: Cliffhanger

Disclaimer: all characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

A/N: This chapter takes place during the events of the previous chapter, "Dark Side of the Moon".

* * *

It was 7:59 am at Broy Apartments when Tara and Hope were sleeping peacefully in their beds.

Just then, the next minute chimed in and the alarm clock on the nightstand between their beds went off and they both woke up.

"Another morning," Hope yawned as she rubbed her eyes with both her hands.

She then reached over to her left and shut the alarm off before noticing Tara getting up.

"Morning, Tara," Hope said to her best friend.

Tara looked at Hope, "Morning, Hope."

"You excited for the big game today?" Hope asked.

"I sure am," Tara replied as she climbed out of her bed. "I'm gonna go make us some breakfast."

"I'm gonna go take a shower," Hope announced as she climbed out of her bed. "I'll meet you in the kitchen."

Tara nodded, "Okay, I'll see you then."

With that said, Tara walked off to the kitchen to make breakfast while Hope walked off to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Later, at 8:30 am, Tara finished cooking bacon, eggs, and toast for herself and Hope and placed them on two plates.

 _"Finished,"_ Tara thought.

She then took the two plates and placed them down on the nearby dinner table next to each other in front of a couple of chairs facing the TV.

Just as Tara sat down in one of the chairs, Hope walked in wearing her casual one-piece pink mini dress and black ku-li slippers and sat down in the chair to the right of Tara.

Hope turned to Tara and smiled, "Thank you for making us breakfast, Tara."

Tara turned to Hope and smiled, "You're welcome, Hope."

Hope then turned to face the TV and said, "I wonder what's on TV today."

Tara picked up the TV remote that was on the table and turned on the TV.

"Only one way to find out," She said after putting the remote down.

Just then, a male news anchor appeared on the TV screen with a picture of the Hudson River University and Great Lake College logos over his left shoulder.

The anchorman spoke, "One of the biggest games in college football will be kicking off today at 3 o'clock this afternoon between Hudson River University and Great Lake College in Buffalo, New York. As a result of vandalism at Great Lake's football stadium in nearby Erie, the game was relocated to the stadium at the University of Buffalo. Both Hudson River and Great Lake have proven to be really tough football teams. Last week they both won two separate games, each ending in lopsided victories: Hudson River beat Lemson 225-14 and Great Lake beat Balcorn 70-3. Even though Hudson River has been considered the toughest team, Great Lake believes it can beat them. Great Lake also believes it could beat Hudson River's main running back, Ronald 'Mad Dog' Stoppable, who has been enabling Hudson River to dominate the games for the past few weeks as well. We've interviewed some students at Great Lake to hear what they thought of Stoppable."

The screen changed to a male Great Lake college student.

"Ton Spotable may be great, but he's still a dork who loses his pants," The student commented. "I don't know why Kim Possible married him. But for whatever reason, she needs to drop that dork."

The screen then changed to a female student and another male college student.

"Tom's a loser and Kim Possible should divorce him," The female student commented.

"Kim deserves to marry a hottie like me and not a loser like Don Stompable," The male college student added.

"You tell them, bro."

"Thank you, sis."

The screen change to another female college student.

"Rod is a l-o-s-e-r, loser..." The student commented. "Wait, loser is an understatement. He's a c-o-m-p-l-e-t-e l-o-s-e-r, complete loser, who has constant wardrobe malfunctions and wears boxers that look so embarrassing from my point of view."

The screen changed to another male college student.

"I think Rob Stupidable isn't a great football player as many say," The student commented. "I've been hoping that Great Lake would go up against him someday and hand that _'bleep'_ idiot his ' _bleep'_ biscuit."

The screen changed to another female college student.

"I think Fon is such a complete loser," The student commented with a scowl. "Everyone who thinks Fon is so cool should go…"

Hope quickly grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

"I think we've heard enough," Hope speculated.

"I totally agree with you," Tara agreed. "They really need to keep potty mouths like the students from Great Lake off the air."

"As well as people who intentionally get Ron's name wrong on television," Hope added.

Tara nodded her head, "Agreed."

* * *

Later, at 9:32 am, Tara and Hope arrived at the front parking lot of Hudson River University wearing their Hudson River cheer outfits.

They soon noticed Hannah, Abby, and Maggie conversing and walked up to them.

"Hey, guys," Hope said with a wave.

The three cheerleaders turned to face Tara and Hope.

"Hey, guys," Maggie waved back.

"You ready for the big game?" Hannah asked.

"We sure are," Tara replied to Hannah's question.

"Say, have you seen Kim, Ron, and Anna anywhere?" Abby asked.

Tara shook her head, "We haven't seen them, but they should be here in a few."

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"What up, Wade?" Hope answered her Hope-link.

"Hope, we just got a hit on the site from Global Justice," Wade announced. "A GJ communications satellite crashed landed, mostly intact, and was seized by the Worldwide Evil Empire."

"That's really bad," Hope commented with a concerned look on her face.

"It's worse," Wade corrected Hope. "If WEE scientists study the satellite and learn what its purpose is, they will be able to hack GJ's communication network. In other words, they will be able to eavesdrop and stay one step ahead."

"What can we do?" Hope asked Wade.

"Your mission is to destroy what's left of the downed satellite before WEE scientists can study it," Wade replied.

"Do you know where the satellite is?" Hope asked.

Wade typed a few keys on his computer before speaking, "I got a lock on the satellite's beacon; it's at a remote WEE base in the Tian Shan Mountain Range in Kazakhstan just three miles south of the satellite's crash site."

Hope nodded, "Okay, Wade, we'll get on our winter mission gear; meet up with Kim, Ron, and Anna; and be on our way."

Wade rubbed the back of his neck, "Actually, Kim, Ron, and Anna are on a mission to the Moon."

Hope raised an eyebrow, "The Moon?"

"Why the Moon?" Tara spoke up.

"A mysterious laser beam was fired from the Moon and disabled the GJ satellite I just told you about and now Kim, Ron, and Anna; along with Monique, Joss, Kim's father, and Agent Sabre are en-route to the Moon to stop whoever's behind the attack," Wade replied to Tara's question.

"Okay, Wade," Hope spoke up with a nod. She then turned to Tara. "Let's go back to our apartment, get on our winter mission gear and get moving. I wanna get this mission over with so we can get to the game on time."

Tara turned to Hope and nodded, "I'm right behind you, Hope."

"A GJ hypersonic aircraft will be at the apartment building in a few minutes," Wade announced.

Hope turned back to Wade on the Hope-link's screen and nodded, "Got it, Wade."

After the screen went black, Tara and Hope looked up at their cheer squad mates.

"Tell Coach Stennis we will meet you guys in Buffalo," Hope said.

Hannah nodded, "We'll get to it."

Soon, Tara and Hope ran back to their apartment to get on their winter mission clothes.

* * *

Later, Tara and Hope walked out of their apartment wearing their winter mission clothes. They both wore the same type of snowsuit Kim normally wore on missions in the snow, only Tara's snowsuit was green and Hope's snowsuit was pink. In addition to their snowsuits they were wearing helmets, backpacks, spikes on their boots, and ice axes on their belts.

"Ready, Tara?" Hope asked.

"I'm ready when you are, Hope," Tara replied.

"Then let's head on out to the GJ aircraft that's waiting for us outside."

"Let's just hope it's pilot is not Will Du."

* * *

"I can't believe it's Will Du," Tara groaned. It's been a few minutes since being picked up and now Tara and Hope have to put up with the pilot who was none other than GJ's number one agent, Will Du.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Will groaned to himself. "Why didn't Dr. Director have Agent Sabre do this?"

"Will, what's your problem?" Hope asked.

Will set the aircraft to autopilot and turned towards Hope, "I'm not one with working with amateurs, let alone you two or Miss Possible."

"Uh...newsflash, Will, Kim's last name is Stoppable now," Tara pointed out.

Will turned to Tara, "I'm aware of that and I don't care."

"No wonder we've heard Kim occasionally curse your name ever since her first mission against Duff Killigan," Hope spoke up.

Tara suddenly thought of something and asked Will, "Say, Will, can I ask you a question?"

"If you must," Will answered.

"Don't you do normal stuff like go to school?"

"I am tutored by some of the world's greatest minds."

"Tutored huh?" Tara said, raising an eyebrow. "There's no shame in that."

"Yeah," Hope agreed. "Even Tara and I needed a little extra help in prepping for Mr. Barkin's pop quizzes."

"It is not because I'm remedial," Will said in an irritated tone. He then sighed. "You obviously don't understand..."

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Hope raised her right index finger, "Hold that thought."

"I'm not remedial!" Will growled.

"What up, Wade?" Hope answered her Hope-link while ignoring Will's words.

"Hope, I've managed to get photographs of the WEE base and surrounding area with the help of a U-2 spy plane and drew up a plan to destroy the satellite," Wade announced.

Hope nodded, "Alright, go ahead."

"Okay," Wade began. "The plan will be to drop you two off at the bottom of an icy cliff just north of the base. Once you've climbed up and over the icy cliff, you will infiltrate the base and make your way to the fuel dump on the north end of the airfield and plant a remote detonating bomb on one of the fuel tanks. Afterward, you will move on to the aircraft hangar at the southern most end of the airfield where the satellite is located in. Once you've entered the hanger and find the satellite, plant a time bomb on it and activate the timer. You will then set off the bomb on the fuel tank via your Hope-link or Taramunicator before exiting the hanger. Hopefully, the explosion will send security into disarray and/or lure them away so you two can make your escape from the base. Once you've made your escape, make your way to an area east of the base where Will Du will pick you up. I'll beam the coordinates to your communicators as soon as you make your escape."

"Good plan Wade," Hope commented. She then asked. "But what if we get caught in the explosion of the fuel dump?"

"The hanger the satellite is in is far enough away to avoid being caught in the blast," Wade replied.

"How do we set off the bomb on the fuel dump with either my Hope-link or Tara's Taramunicator?" Hope asked.

"Press and hold the two buttons on the left and right sides of either the Hope-link or Taramunicator and it will set off the bomb," Wade replied. "But the two buttons must be pressed simultaneously in order to detonate the bomb."

"How do we get past security when we enter the base?" Tara spoke up.

"A storm will be coming into that area soon and you two can use its cover to make your way into the base," Wade replied to Tara's question. "However, the storm won't be waiting for you to scale the cliff, so you'll have to be quick in reaching the top of the cliff."

"How will we be able to see through the storm once we reach the top of the cliff?" Hope asked.

"Your communicators have been equipped with heartbeat sensors," Wade replied. "On the screen you and Tara will show up as green dots, any unrecognized contacts will show up as red dots. Also, at the same time the heartbeat sensors pick up any unrecognized contacts, the sensors will give off a beep through the new earpieces GJ issued to you two."

"Thanks, Wade, we'll contact you again once we reach the top of the cliff."

"Another thing."

"What?"

"The time bomb has a one minute fuse," Wade warned. "So, be quick when making your escape from the base."

Hope nodded, "We can do that."

"Will do," Tara added with a giggle. "Get it, Will do?"

Hope giggled, "I get it, Tara."

Will Du, who heard everything, slapped his face with his right hand and thought, _"These amateurs are worse than Miss Possible; her husband, who thinks I'm remedial; and that pink hairless rodent!"_

* * *

Later, Tara and Hope were standing at the bottom of the icy cliff the WEE base was located over after being dropped off.

"I don't know about this," Tara said nervously as she looked up the cliff.

Hope turned to Tara, "Tara, it can't be that bad. I've scaled icy cliffs a few times and I survived.

Tara turned to Hope, "I'm sorry, Hope, I've just never scaled a cliff before, let alone one that's icy."

Hope put her left hand on Tara's right shoulder and said, "You'll be fine, Tara, just follow me and you'll be okay."

Tara sighed and nodded, "Okay, Hope, lead the way."

The two teens turned back to the icy cliff before Hope pulled out her ice axes and drove them into the icy wall.

"The ice is good," Hope announced. "Follow me and whatever you do, don't put your ice axes through the areas I picked already or keep the ice axes in one place for too long."

Tara pulled out her ice axes and drove them into the icy wall before she and Hope proceeded to climb up the cliff.

* * *

Later, Tara and Hope made it to the top of the cliff and put their ice axes back onto their belts.

Hope then activated her Hope-link, "Okay, Wade, we're up."

"Alright," Wade spoke after he appeared on the screen. "I will now be switching this chat over to the coms."

After the screen went black, Hope turned to Tara, "Let's get this over with and, as Anna would say, shuffle off to Buffalo."

Tara giggled, "I get it."

With that said, the two teens activated the heartbeat sensors on their communicators before proceeding towards the base.

* * *

Once inside the base's perimeter, Tara's and Hope's heartbeat sensors went off.

"Enemies coming this way," Hope said quietly. She then quickly noticed a few trash bins by the entrance to a nearby barracks and pointed them out to Tara. "Quick, let's hide behind those trash bins."

The two teens quickly ran over and took cover behind the trash bins before two WEE agents in parkas and holding electric staffs walked by.

* * *

As soon as the WEE agents walked by, Tara and Hope quickly and quietly got up from behind the trash bins and crept towards the airfield.

Just then, their heartbeat sensors went off, again. They looked at the screens of their communicators and noticed red dots coming down the road from the airfield at a speed faster than a human.

Tara and Hope quickly noticed a few trash bins near the entrance to another barracks nearby and took cover behind them just before a convoy of vans from the airfield drove by.

* * *

As soon as the vans passed by, Wade got the attention of Tara and Hope via com-link.

 _"The air field should be up ahead,"_ He announced.

Hope touched her earpiece in her right ear, "Copy that."

Tara and Hope soon got up from behind the trash bins and made their way to the airfield.

* * *

A minute later, right when they came to the tarmac of the airfield, Hope noticed a large fuel tank.

"There it is," Hope whispered while pointing at the fuel tank.

Before the two teens could move, their heartbeat sensors went off, again. They looked at the screens of their communicators and saw two red dots slowly coming toward them.

Hope quickly noticed a few crates near the fuel tank and whispered, "Follow me."

The two teens quickly made their way to the crates near the fuel tank and took cover behind them. They then watched as two WEE agents walked up, had a brief conversation, and walked back in the direction they came.

* * *

As soon as the WEE agents walked away, Hope touched her earpiece, "Wade, we made it to the fuel dump, planting the remote bomb now."

 _"Copy that,"_ Wade answered.

Hope quickly took off her backpack, unzipped it, and pulled out a yellow package with wires, a small red light, and a small red button on it. Afterward, she walked up to the fuel tank, planted the bomb beneath it and pressed the button and the red light started flashing. Hope then ran back to Tara.

"Bomb has been armed," Hope announced while zipping up her backpack and putting it back on her back.

"Better tell, Wade," Tara said.

Hope nodded before touching her earpiece, "The bomb has been planted and armed. Now, to find the satellite. You said it was in a hanger at the south end of the airfield?"

" _I did,"_ Wade replied to Hope's question. _"There are five big hangers lining the tarmac; the satellite is in the southernmost one. So, you're gonna have some walking and evading to do."_

Hope nodded, "Copy that, Hope out."

She then noticed MIG-29 fighter planes, each with WEE insignias on them, unguarded and lining up along the tarmac facing the southwest end of the base and got an idea.

"We'll use those planes as cover," Hope said while pointing to the row of planes. "Follow me."

She then looked at her Hope-link screen, noticed no red dots, and began running towards the closest plane with Tara running behind her.

The two teens then proceeded to using the line of planes as cover as they made their way to the southernmost hanger.

* * *

A few minutes later, Tara and Hope reached the end of the line of planes and saw the hanger the satellite was in.

Hope touched her earpiece, "Wade, we've found the hanger."

" _Okay, and be careful as you make your way across the tarmac,"_ Wade warned.

Tara touched her earpiece in her right ear and asked, "How do we get in?"

" _There's an entryway behind the hanger,"_ Wade replied to Tara's question. _"You two can enter the hanger through there."_

"Copy that," Tara and Hope said in unison, not calling a jinx.

Soon, the two teens quickly and carefully made their way across the tarmac to the back of the hanger.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Tara and Hope, a WEE agent with the Greek letter, Omega, on his parka saw them cross the runway.

He then got on his communicator and spoke, "Agent Omega to Agent Gamma, come in?"

" _Agent Gamma here, what do you have?"_ Gamma answered.

"Enemy contacts have been spotted on the tarmac heading towards the hanger where we're keeping the satellite," Omega replied.

" _I'll alert the base right away."_

* * *

As soon as they made it to the back of the hanger, Tara and Hope found a door with a light hanging over it.

"Okay, here's the plan," Hope whispered to Tara. "You will stand on the left side of the door and on three, you will reach over and open it. Afterward, I'll move in and you follow suit and close the door behind you."

"I don't know about this," Tara said with nervousness in her voice. "There's no telling what lies beyond that door other than the satellite."

Hope sighed, "Tara, you've done great in karate class like myself and the rest of our friends have. I know you can take on the goons. Heck, you braved Dementor's goon squad in Yellowstone, remember?"

Tara nodded, "True, but Gemini's goon squad could be an even greater challenge."

"I think so too," Hope said with a nod. "But I believe we can take them on."

Soon, Tara and Hope took their positions on opposite sides of the door.

Hope commenced with the countdown, "Okay...1...2...3!"

Tara reached over and turned the knob and quickly opened the door. Hope quickly ran inside before Tara follow suit and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Once inside, Tara and Hope noticed the satellite in the hanger unguarded.

Hope touched her earpiece, "Wade, we're inside the hanger and found the satellite."

" _Okay,"_ Wade spoke. _"Now plant the time bomb."_

Hope nodded before pulling the time bomb out from her mission pouch. This one looked like the other bomb, only this one was smaller and had a timer on it. She then planted it on the satellite before activating the timer.

Just then, the hanger door started to open, revealing a bunch of WEE agents with electric staffs.

" _Rats,"_ Hope thought.

"This is Agent Gamma!" One of the agents shouted. "Put your hands up!"

Tara and Hope did as instructed.

"Tara?" Hope whispered.

"What?" Tara whispered back.

"I'm gonna set the bomb on the fuel dump off."

"No whispering!" Gamma shouted. "And what are you two talking about?!"

Tara and Hope smirked.

"This," Hope said before pressing a holding the two buttons on the left and right sides of on her Hope-link simultaneously.

 _BOOM!_

The agents suddenly dropped their electric staffs as they went into disarray at the sound and shock of the fuel dump exploding.

Tara and Hope seized the opportunity to run over to the agents, grab a couple of their electric staffs, and make a run for the eastside of the base.

As soon as the WEE agents recovered themselves, they gave chase.

* * *

As soon as Tara and Hope reached the end of the base by the eastside of the runway, they came across an icy downhill slope.

"We'll have to slide down this," Hope said.

The two teens then got down and pushed themselves forward and slid down the hill just as the timer on the time bomb Hope planted reached zero.

 _BOOM!_

The explosion obliterated the satellite and blew the hanger sky high.

* * *

As soon as they reached the bottom of the hill, Tara and Hope heard the sound of snow mobiles. They looked to the north and saw a couple snow mobiles coming at them.

Soon, an idea popped into Hope's head.

"I have an idea," She said.

Hope then ran toward one of the oncoming snow mobiles coming at her before she jumped up, swung her staff at the driver, knocked him off, dropped the staff, and quickly took control of the snow mobile. Afterward, she brought the snow mobile to a stop near Tara.

"Tara, get on!" Hope shouted.

Tara nodded before she put her staff, which had a shoulder strap, over her shoulder; climbed onto the snow mobile; and sat down behind Hope.

Hope then hit the accelerator on the snow mobile and drove off quickly.

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Kind of a bad time, Wade," Hope answered her Hope-link.

"I have you and Tara on GPS lock and I'm sending the coordinates for the rendezvous point to your Hope-link," Wade announced.

The screen then changed to show a map of the area, a big red X at the top right corner of the screen, and a blinking red triangle in the middle of the screen and moving towards the X. Hope assumed the red triangle to be the snow mobile she and Tara were using and the X to be the rendezvous point.

Hope smiled a little, "Thanks, Wade."

She then proceeded toward the X just as a snow mobile driven by a WEE agent quickly got alongside the two teens on the left less than ten feet away.

Tara noticed this and shouted, "Hope!"

Hope noticed the snow mobile out of the corner of her left eye.

"Tara, try and stop him!" Hope shouted.

Tara, with one hand, removed the electric staff from her shoulder and was about to strike the agent with it when suddenly, a tree came right between the two snow mobiles and knocked the staff out of her hand.

" _Lovely,"_ Tara groaned in thought.

After the staff was knocked out of Tara's hand, the agent slowly moved towards Tara and Hope's snowmobile.

Tara then took a deep breath, quickly got up from her seat and jumped over to the agent's snow mobile. She then punched the agent in the face, causing him to fall off. Tara then quickly took control of the snow mobile soon after.

"Tara?" Hope gasped, not believing what she just saw. "How…?"

"No time to explain," Tara interrupted with a serious face.

Hope nodded before shouting, "Follow me!"

The two teens then continued on to the rendezvous point right when they came upon a really steep downhill with a chasm up ahead.

"Hope!" Tara shouted.

"I see it!" Hope said before she and Tara went down the hill.

Just then, the two teens noticed Will Du's hypersonic aircraft fly in and positioned itself above the chasm and fire a green beam at them. The two Team Possible members, along with their snow mobiles, were soon pulled into the hypersonic aircraft by the beam.

* * *

After being pulled into the aircraft, Tara and Hope sighed in relief.

"Whew," Hope said as she and Tara climbed off their snow mobiles.

"That was a close one," Tara commented. She then looked at Will Du. "Thanks, Will."

Before Will could answer, a sudden explosion and a sudden jolt occurred at once and the aircraft started spinning out of control and down into the chasm below. Then, the aircraft crashed into the ground and everything went black for Tara, Hope, and Will.

* * *

The WEE agents that were chasing the two Team Possible members on their snow mobiles stopped once they reached the hilltop and avoided going down the hill that lead to the chasm.

They soon noticed a GJ hypersonic aircraft fly in and position itself over the chasm, fire a green beam at the Team Possible members, and pull them into the aircraft.

"They're getting away!" An agent, with the Zeta symbol on his parka, shouted.

"Not if I can help it," Agent Omega said as he removed a rocket launcher he was carrying over his shoulder.

Omega then took aim at the GJ aircraft, got a lock on, and pulled the trigger.

The rocket quickly left the launcher and scored a direct hit on the GJ aircraft and caused it to spiral down and crash into the floor of the chasm below.

Just then, Gamma pulled up alongside Omega and said, "Good shot, Agent Omega."

Omega turned to Gamma, "But let's not forget that they destroyed the satellite we captured."

"And I'm disappointed in Gamma for what happened," A voice appeared.

Gamma, Omega, and Zeta turned and saw Gemini in a parka.

"Gemini!" Gamma gasped.

Gemini crossed his arms, "Agent Gamma."

"What are you doing here?" Gamma asked.

"I came here to oversee the progress of my scientists studying the captured satellite you reported to me about," Gemini replied. "What happened?!"

Gamma nervously tugged on the collar of his parka and said, "A couple of teens snuck into the base and destroyed the satellite, as well as the fuel dump."

"Was it Kim Possible and the Non-factor?" Gemini demanded.

Gamma shook his head, "No, Sir, one of them had long blonde hair with blue eyes and the other had long black hair with black eyes. No way it could've been Kim Possible and the Ron factor."

"Non-factor!" Gemini angrily corrected.

Gamma nodded, "Gotcha."

Gemini thought for a moment before speaking, "It's those two girls. I don't know their names but they helped Team Possible defeat me and Professor Dementor months ago."

"But now they're dead," Gamma pointed out. "So, what do you want me to do now?"

Gemini didn't answer, instead he reached into his pocket, squeezed something and a seat appeared to the right of Agent Gamma.

"You can have a seat," Gemini whispered.

Gamma shrugged his shoulders and sat down in the seat.

"You've failed me for the last time!" Gemini shouted.

Then, a hole opened up beneath Gamma and he fell into it, screaming.

" _You just can't trust your own men these days,"_ Gemini groaned in thought.

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N: Now we know what Wade meant by, "Kim, something's happened."

What will happen next?

Did Tara, Hope and Will survive the crash?

You'll find out.

I decided to have a chapter with Tara and Hope as leads in order to bring them closer to the spotlight. After all, I wanted Tara and Hope to have bigger roles than the ones they had in the TV series.

The mission Tara and Hope went on was partially inspired by the Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 mission: Cliffhanger.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review.


	27. Chapter 27: An Old Foe Returns

Chapter 27: An Old Foe Returns

Disclaimer: all characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

 _About a few minutes later, and sometime after the Kepler cooled off and deployed its ram air parachute and inflatable floats, cross winds blew the Kepler toward the deck of an old aircraft carrier tied to a dock._

 _"Looks like we're about to land on the deck of that aircraft carrier instead," James announced. "Engaging landing thrusters and skids."_

 _James flipped some switches and the Kepler retracted its inflatable floats and deployed its landing thrusters and skids before landing safely on the deck of the aircraft carrier._

 _"Well, kids, we're down," James announced._

 _"On the deck of the USS Hornet," Anna added, recognizing the ship. "The same aircraft carrier that recovered the Apollo 11 command module."_

 _"Anna, how do you know all these things?" Kim asked._

 _Before Anna could answer..._

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

 _"Go, Wade," Kim answered her spacesuit's Kimmunicator._

 _"Kim, something's happened," Wade announced._

* * *

"What happened?" Kim asked with concern.

"Tara and Hope were making their escape after completing a mission and they went down," Wade replied.

"You sent them out on a mission alone?" Kim asked in disbelief.

"I was confident they were ready to tackle a mission on their own," Wade replied.

"What was the mission they went on?"

"Remember that Global Justice satellite I told you about that was disabled this morning?"

"Yeah."

"It re-entered Earth's atmosphere and crash landed," Wade announced. "Unfortunately, most of it survived and was seized by the Worldwide Evil Empire."

"And I take it you sent Tara and Hope out to destroy what was left of the satellite?" Kim guessed.

Wade nodded, "Yes, and they succeeded in doing so. But during their escape, their GJ aircraft, piloted by Will DU, was shot down and crash landed."

"Can you locate them?" Kim asked.

"Already have," Wade announced. "They're at the bottom of a chasm in the Tian Shan Mountain Range in Kazakhstan."

"I just hope they're okay," Anna spoke up with concern.

Kim turned to Anna, "I hope they're okay as well, Anna."

"I'm picking up faint heartbeats from them," Wade announced. Kim turned back to Wade as the latter continued. "They might be unconscious, but I recommend getting there as quickly as possible."

"We'll be there," Kim announced. "Get us a ride ready and contact Felix, Zita, and the Tweebs; we may need their help on this mission."

"I'll get to it," Wade announced.

"You don't have to get a ride ready, Mr. Load," Sabre spoke up before Wade could do anything. "I'll summon my GJ hover jet and we can use it to pick up the rest of the team and set course for Kazakhstan." He then pulled out a set of keys with a remote attached to it from his spacesuit and pressed a button on it. "My hover jet should be here in less than a minute."

* * *

In Kazakhstan, Tara, Hope, and Will Du regained consciousness.

"Whoa," Tara groaned. "What happened?"

"We crashed after getting shot down by what could've been a WEE anti-aircraft weapon," Will Du answered Tara's question.

"I'll get Wade on to see if he could get us help," Hope spoke up.

Just then, the three heard the sound of screeching monkeys and became confused.

"Is it just me, or am I hearing the screeching of monkeys?" Tara asked as she looked around.

"I hear them too," Hope spoke up.

"That's impossible," Will commented. "There are no monkeys in these parts."

Suddenly, and without warning, monkey ninjas quickly appeared and before Tara, Hope, and Will could react they were knocked unconscious by them.

After Tara, Hope, and Will were knocked unconscious, a Japanese man with simian hands and feet and wearing a parka showed up.

"Well, well, well," Fukushima said with a smirk. "Looks like we've got company. Take them away!"

The monkey ninjas did what they were ordered to do and began dragging the two Team Possible members and one GJ agent away.

 _"These three shall be witnesses to me and Hall-san freeing Lord Monkey Fist,"_ Fukushima thought as he walked with the monkey ninjas.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sabre's hover jet was making its way through the sky toward Kazakhstan with Team Possible dressed up in their snowsuits. Kim and Ron wore their usual snowsuits while the other Team Possible members wore snowsuits similar to what Kim and Ron wore, only with different colors. Monique's snowsuit was red, Zita's was purple, Joss' was teal, Anna's was red with an all over Norwegian Scandinavian cross and coat of arms, Felix's was dark green, Jim's was green, and Tim's was red.

"How far are we?" Kim asked Sabre.

"We are a few kilometers out," Sabre announced.

Kim turned to the rest of Team Possible, "Is everybody ready?"

"Ready when you are, KP," Ron replied to Kim's question.

"Hey, Mom?" Anna asked Kim. "I know this is a bad time to be asking but I keep forgetting."

"What's the sitch, Anna?" Kim answered.

"After the mission, can we please stop by Smarty Mart on the way to Buffalo?" Anna answered. "I need to get ointment for toenail fungus."

Everyone in the hover jet developed pale looks on their faces at the mention of, toenail fungus.

Kim cringed, "Need I bother with the ewww…part?"

"We're coming upon the crash site," Sabre announced, getting everyone's attention. "Commencing landing."

He then landed the hover jet.

"Hey, Sabre?" Monique asked.

Sabre turned to Monique, "Yes, Monique?"

"I don't see the crash site."

"We have to stay far enough away so the WEE won't be able to spot the hover jet."

"I take it we'll have to walk the rest of the way?" Ron groaned.

Sabre turned to Ron, "I'm afraid so, Mr. Stoppable."

"Let's go," Kim announced.

With that said, Team Possible exited the hover jet and proceeded to the crash site on foot.

* * *

Tara, Hope, and Will regained consciousness and found themselves tied to a pole inside some kind of lair and saw a fat woman with black hair, glasses, and a cuddle buddy on her pink shirt.

"Hello, everyone," DNAmy announced.

"DNAmy?" Tara gasped, recognizing the woman from the ski trip back during sophomore year of High School.

"You must be that woman who's obsessed with cuddle buddies and gene-splicing animals," Hope added.

DNAmy turned to Tara and Hope, "Who are you?"

Before Tara or Hope could say anything, Will spoke up, "I'm Agent Will Du ma'am, and these are two amateurs, Miss Tara King and Miss Hope Fernando."

Tara and Hope rolled their eyes in response to Will calling them amateurs.

"What's going on here?" Hope demanded.

"You are just in time to witness the return of an old foe from Stoppable-san's past," A voice spoke up.

Tara, Hope, and Will looked to see a Japanese man with simian hands and feet and wearing a black gi.

"Who are you? How do you know Ron? And why do you look like a Monkey Fist wannabe?" Tara demanded.

The rogue ninja turned to Tara, "I'm Fukushima; I know Stoppable-san from when he was an exchange student at Yamanouchi; as for the simian hands and feet, after Lord Monkey Fist was turned to stone by the Yono, I chose to carry on his legacy by having Hall-san give me simian hands and feet."

"He also agreed to help me free Monkey Fist from the Yono's power," DNAmy added.

"Which partially involved stealing the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer and deliberately giving it up and sending out false info about a WEE plot to kidnap a CEO to throw Team Possible off in order to buy Hall-san time to modify the Gene-splicer and enable me to steal a power cell for said machine in order to free Lord Fist," Fukushima added.

Tara gasped, "So you were trying to throw us off the whole time."

Hope turned to Tara, "Zita was right."

Just then, something Fukushima said earlier caught Tara and Hope's attention.

"Monkey Fist turned to stone?" Hope asked Fukushima as she turned back to face him. "Kim told us he disappeared."

"She obviously deceived you," Fukushima taunted.

Hope shook her head, "Kim would never deceive us."

"And what is the Yono anyway?" Tara asked the rouge ninja.

Fukushima smirked and turned to Tara, "That's for me and Hall-san to know, and you three to find out from Stoppable-san once he and Team Possible show up. Now, get ready to witness Monkey Fist returning."

"I'm so excited!" DNAmy squealed in excitement. "Hopefully the modifications I've made will free my most precious little cuddle buddy!"

She then skipped over to a control panel connected to the Gene-splicer and put on some goggles to protect her eyes.

"You may wanna look away," DNAmy warned.

Fukushima bowed before turning around and away from the Gene-splicer.

DNAmy then flipped a lever and the machine activated.

Tara, Hope, and Will covered their eyes as a bright light came from the Gene-splicer.

* * *

Elsewhere, Kim, Ron, Anna, Felix, Zita, Monique, Jim, and Tim made it to the crash site.

"Tara?" Kim called out. "Hope?"

"Du-dah?" Ron called out.

Kim turned to Ron, "Ron, so not the time for insults."

Suddenly, Ron started feeling dizzy.

Kim noticed this and asked, "Ron, are you okay?"

Suddenly, Ron started to feel a migraine and groaned before collapsing on his knees.

Kim quickly got down to help her husband.

"Honey, are you okay?" Kim asked with concern.

Ron started breathing heavily, "He's…he's…back!"

Kim became confused, "Who's back?"

"Monkey Fist is back!" Ron shouted.

* * *

Back in DNAmy's lair, the Gene-splicer finished the separation process and stopped glowing bright.

The left chamber of the Gene-splicer opened up, revealing a non-petrified Monkey Fist.

"Whoa," Monkey Fist said while rubbing his head with his right hand. "What happened?"

"You're free at last!" DNAmy squealed in excitement.

Monkey Fist noticed DNAmy and went wide-eyed, "DNAmy?"

"Oh I'm so glad to see you!" DNAmy said as she ran up to Monkey Fist and gave him a hug.

Monkey Fist managed to quickly break free from DNAmy's hug and asked, "What happened?"

"You were turned to stone," Fukushima said as he walked up.

Monkey Fist looked at Fukushima and asked, "Fukushima, is that you?"

Fukushima bowed, "Hai, it is me, Lord Fist."

"Why do you have simian hands and feet?" Monkey Fist asked.

"I wanted to carry on your legacy," Fukushima replied. "And if you'll allow me, I am willing to be your apprentice."

Monkey Fist smirked, "I will accept you as my apprentice, Fukushima." He then noticed Tara, Hope, and Will Du. "Oh, what a surprise."

"You must be that monkey man Mr. Barkin had arrested for impersonating the Lowerton Lemur," Hope speculated.

Monkey Fist scowled, "I'M NOT A LEMUR!"

"You're also the only villain besides Gill who actually remembers Ron's name," Tara added.

"THAT'S!" Monkey Fist shouted. He then spoke softly, when he suddenly realized what Tara meant. "True."

"You're also that villain who used Mrs. Stoppable to obtain the fourth of the four Jade Monkey Idols in order for you to take over the world," Will pointed out.

Monkey Fist turned to Will, "That's also true." Just then, something Will said got Monkey Fist confused. "Did you just say, Mrs. Stoppable?"

"Kim married Ron a few months ago in Las Vegas after graduating High School," Tara answered Monkey Fist's question.

Monkey Fist couldn't believe what he just heard, "Can someone fill me in on what I've missed?"

"Hall-san and I will explain everything," Fukushima spoke up.

* * *

"What do you mean by, 'Monkey Fist is back'?" Kim asked Ron.

Ron took a deep breath and said, "I felt it."

"You felt it?"

Ron whispered into Kim's ear and she went wide-eyed.

"What are y'all whispering into Kim's ear, Ron?" Joss asked.

Ron turned to Joss, "Let's just say that I've developed special senses from every mission Kim and I have been on."

"That and there are a few people who told us to keep quiet about a few things," Kim added. "There's also no time to explain. Right now, we have to figure out where Monkey Fist is."

"He's inside some lair within a mountain just a few miles north of here," Ron announced, getting everyone's attention.

"How do you know?" Kim asked.

"When I felt him return, it gave me his location," Ron replied.

"Let's get back to the hover jet," Kim suggested. "And fast."

With that said, Team Possible made their way back to Sabre's hover jet.

* * *

Later, Team Possible arrived at an area near the mountain where Ron said Monkey Fist was via Sabre's hover jet.

"Are you sure the lair is near here, Mr. Stoppable?" Sabre asked.

Ron nodded, "I'm sure."

Sabre then activated the scanner on the control panel and detected something.

"According to scans, there's a cave near here that leads into the mountain," Sabre announced. "It's likely that's the entrance into the lair."

"Ron and I will go in and confront Monkey Fist ourselves," Kim spoke up. She then turned to everyone else. "The rest of you will stay here."

The rest of the team couldn't believe their ears.

"Mom, why are you leaving us out of this?" Anna asked.

Kim turned to Anna, "Monkey Fist is one of me and your father's most dangerous foes. He's a master at Monkey Kung-Fu and he is not to be underestimated."

"Mom, I wanna go with you," Anna begged. "I've confronted ninjas and beat them singlehandedly. They had great knowledge of Monkey Kung-Fu and ninjutsu. Please, Mom."

Kim sighed, "I'm so sorry, Anna."

Anna then gave the puppy-dog pout and said, "I love you and Dad so much."

Kim went wide-eyed, "Oh no, not the puppy-dog pout!"

"Please," Anna begged. "You, me, and Dad have done a lot together: we've traveled together, we've gone on missions together, we've gone out to dinner together, we've done so much more together. I love you two a thousand times over."

"Oh, Anna, that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to us," Kim said with a smile. Her face then turned serious. "You can come with us, but I'm warning you that Monkey Fist is dangerous."

Anna gave her mother a hug, "Thank you for letting me come, Mom!"

Kim smiled and returned the hug, "You're welcome, Anna."

"It's always bon-diggity to have you by our side," Ron added as he joined the hug.

"A booyah!" Anna added.

After the three broke the hug, Kim's face turned serious before she said, "Now, let's go."

"Kim, you three aren't going without us," Monique spoke up. "And don't make us do the puppy-dog pout."

Kim sighed, "Okay, fine, you and the rest of the team can come, but stay away from Monkey Fist."

With that said, Team Possible climbed out of Sabre's hover jet and proceeded towards the cave.

* * *

A few minutes later, Team Possible reached the cave and walked into it, but not before pulling out and turning on flashlights.

* * *

"So, Kim Possible married Ron Stoppable?" Monkey Fist asked in disbelief. DNAmy and Fukushima just finished telling Monkey Fist everything that has happened to Kim and Ron while he was turned to stone and left him both shocked and amazed.

"They have, Lord Fist," Fukushima replied to Monkey Fist's question.

"And they have adopted an 11-year-old girl from Norway?" Monkey Fist asked in disbelief. "The land of the Vikings?"

Fukushima nodded, "Correct."

Monkey Fist smirked, "Interesting, perhaps we could spite Kim and Ron by taking this girl away from them."

Fukushima developed a concerned look, "I'd be careful if I were you my Lord."

Monkey Fist crossed his arms, "And why not? She's just an 11-year-old girl; an easy target for an adult like me."

"I've confronted this girl before and she can really put up a fight," Fukushima warned his new master. "Better than Kim-san and the outsider combined."

Monkey Fist chuckled, "We'll see about that when I confront this little Viking and watch her suffer as I..."

"Hey, Monkey Dude!" The voice of Ron Stoppable interrupted.

* * *

Team Possible soon came upon a door with a light hanging over it.

"This must be the way in," Anna speculated before she and the rest of the team turned off their flashlights and put them away.

Ron walked forward and opened the door.

"No trap, kooky," Ron commented.

"Ten point five on the weirdness scale," Monique commented.

"Out of...?" Ron asked Monique.

Kim sighed, "Ron, head in the game, please and thank you."

Team Possible then proceeded through the door and into a big hallway with a big opening on the right side and heard Monkey Fist, DNAmy, and Fukushima talking.

"So, Kim Possible married Ron Stoppable?" Monkey Fist asked in disbelief.

"They have, Lord Fist," Fukushima replied.

"And they have adopted an 11-year-old girl from Norway?" Monkey Fist asked in disbelief. "The land of the Vikings?"

"Correct," Fukushima replied.

"Interesting, perhaps I could spite Kim and Ron by taking this girl away from them."

Ron's face turned into a scowl when Monkey Fist said that.

"I'd be careful if I were you my Lord," Fukushima warned.

"And why not?" Monkey Fist demanded. "She's just an 11-year-old girl; an easy target for an adult like me."

Anna scowled over what she just heard.

"I've confronted this girl before and she can really put up a fight," Fukushima warned. "Better than Kim-san and the outsider combined."

Monkey Fist chuckled, "We'll see about that when I confront this little Viking and watch her suffer as I..."

Ron couldn't take it anymore.

He then jumped out in front of the opening and shouted, "Hey, Monkey Dude!"

* * *

"Hey, Monkey Dude!" The voice of Ron Stoppable interrupted.

Monkey Fist, DNAmy, Fukushima, Tara, Hope, and Will Du looked to see Ron in fighting stance.

Monkey Fist smirked, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Ron Stoppable. The boy who claims to be the Ultimate Monkey Master after defeating the Lorwardians."

"No one threatens Ron Stoppable's daughter!" Ron shouted.

"That little Viking you call, Anna Christensen-Stoppable?" Monkey Fist taunted.

"Hey!" A young female voice Monkey Fist has never heard before shouted.

Monkey Fist soon noticed Kim, along with a young blonde-haired girl, join Ron.

Ron then went on to demanding, "Why did you call, AC, a Viking? How do you know her name? How do you know about the Lorwardian invasion?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Monkey Fist asked.

"It is obvious," Anna spoke up. "The Vikings were Norwegian, and since I'm Norwegian...well. As for the name and Lorwardian invasion, DNAmy and Fukushima obviously filled you in on what happened while you were nothing but stone."

"You are a very smart girl, Anna Stoppable," Monkey Fist commented.

"But weren't you and your friends and family smart enough to avoid my trap?" DNAmy added.

"What trap?" Anna demanded.

DNAmy put her two index fingers in her mouth and blew, making a whistling sound.

Just then, screams from the way Kim, Ron, and Anna came in was heard.

The Stoppables turned to see three big mutant animals holding Felix, Zita, Monique, Joss, Jim, and Tim in their hands walk in. The first mutant animal, who had a pig's head with a bear body and human hands was on its two hind legs holding Felix and Zita. The second mutant animal, who had an Eagle's head with a Sloth's body and human hands, was on its two hind legs and holding Monique and Joss. The third mutant animal, who had a cow's head with a lion's body and human hands, was on its two hind legs and holding Jim and Tim.

"Well it seems you've expanded your team," Monkey Fist speculated.

Kim, Ron, and Anna turned back to Monkey Fist.

"You won't get away with this," Kim said with a scowl.

"That's what you think," Monkey Fist taunted.

Just then, two long tongues came down and grabbed Kim and Ron and pulled them up, leaving Anna behind.

Anna looked up to see her parents being held by the tongues of two big mutants with frog heads and spider bodies.

"Mom! Dad!" Anna shouted.

"Anna!" Kim shouted.

"AC!" Ron added.

Monkey Fist looked up at Kim and Ron, "Well, it looks like your daughter is gonna have to fend for herself."

Anna looked at Monkey Fist and growled, "You are an evil lemur."

Monkey Fist looked down at Anna and scowled, "I'M A MONKEY MASTER! NOT A LEMUR!"

"But you are evil regardless," Anna pointed out.

"You speak the truth you little Viking," Monkey Fist taunted. He then snapped his fingers and Monkey ninjas appeared around Anna. "Monkey ninjas, get the little Viking!"

Anna got into fighting stance and let out a war cry. One monkey ninja quickly leapt out at her. Anna noticed it and punched it in the stomach and sent it back into another monkey ninja. Soon after, another monkey ninja quickly leapt up from behind. But Anna reacted quickly, swung around, and punched the monkey ninja and sent it back into another monkey ninja.

The remaining monkey ninjas decided to go for broke and they all leapt at Anna at once. But Anna anticipated the move, she quickly jumped up and caused the monkey ninjas to crash into each other and knock themselves out. After jumping, Anna did a forward summersault and landed in front of Monkey Fist.

"Ah, you have defeated my ninjas," Monkey Fist commented in amazement. "But let's see if you can take on me and Fukushima."

Fukushima quickly leapt up and landed behind Anna, cutting her off from any chance of escaping.

"You're trapped, little girl," Fukushima commented.

Anna turned to Fukushima, "Uh…newsflash, Fuku, I would never leave without my family and friends. Therefore, any attempts to keep me from escaping or making me leave would be pointless."

Kim and Ron smiled over what Anna just said.

Just then, Monkey Fist charged in at Anna. But before he could strike her, Anna quickly swing around and kicked him in the stomach, sending him back.

Anna turned back to Fukushima, "Come get some."

Fukushima nodded before he charged in.

Anna quickly jumped over the rogue ninja, swung around, and landed behind him. Fukushima quickly stopped and turned around. But before he could punch Anna, she unleashed a jump kick and sent him back into Monkey Fist.

"You dirty apes had enough?" Anna taunted.

Monkey Fist and Fukushima recovered themselves.

"I'll handle the girl," Monkey Fist ordered Fukushima. "You help DNAmy prep whatever freed me from the Yono. We are gonna turn this little Viking to stone."

Fukushima bowed before making his way over to DNAmy.

"If you think you're gonna turn me to stone, you're wrong!" Anna shouted.

Monkey Fist smirked, "We'll see about that."

The Monkey ninjas quickly recovered themselves.

But before they could attack Anna…

"Back away!" Monkey Fist ordered his monkey ninjas. "I'll deal with this little Viking myself."

"I take it you wanna do this one-on-one?" Anna asked with a triumphant smirk.

Monkey Fist nodded, "I do, and I'll take great pleasure in defeating you. If you should know, I've learned from the very best."

Anna got into fighting stance, "So have I."

Monkey Fist slowly moved towards Anna.

Anna slowly walked back while preparing to block the first shot from Monkey Fist.

Right when he was close, Monkey Fist unleashed a karate chop from above with his right hand. Anna blocked it and unleased a right roundhouse kick, sending Monkey Fist back into the ground.

Anna quickly jumped back, did some mid-air summersaults, and landed back on her feet and got into fighting stance, again.

Monkey Fist quickly got back up and commented, "Not bad."

Anna, using her right hand, motioned Monkey Fist to come over to her.

Monkey Fist charged in while Anna did the same.

When the two met, Monkey Fist attempted another punch against Anna, only for it to be blocked. He then tried again, same result. He then attempted a right roundhouse kick only for Anna to jump over it. He then attempted a left roundhouse kick, only to the left and Anna dodged that too. He then went on to unleash a series of punches and kicks only for all of the moves to be blocked by Anna.

* * *

A couple minutes later, Monkey Fist started getting tired.

"Why won't you let me hit you?" He demanded.

"You're looking at an honorary ninja," Anna replied.

She then executed a jump kick and kicked Monkey Fist so hard that it sent him back towards the Gene-splicer chamber he came out of earlier. But, before he could land into the chamber, DNAmy, who was inspecting the chamber, got in the way and was knocked in herself.

Monkey Fist, seeing DNAmy inside the chamber, looked at Fukushima and ordered, "Fukushima, activate the device."

"What about the outsider's daughter?" Fukushima asked.

"Forget about her," Monkey Fist ordered. "We'll deal with her another way."

Fukushima bowed, "Yes my Lord."

He then pushed a button on the panel the Gene-splicer was connected to.

DNAmy quickly recovered herself, but before she could escape from the chamber the door closed on her.

"What's the meaning of this?" DNAmy demanded.

Monkey Fist turned to DNAmy and smirked, "You've freed the wrong man." He then turned back to Fukushima. "Do it!"

Fukushima then activated the Gene-splicer.

Suddenly, the Gene-splicer started glowing bright, causing people around to cover their eyes.

* * *

A few seconds later, the light subsided and the Gene-splicer's middle chamber opened, revealing DNAmy in stone form.

"I thought it was me you wanted turned to stone," Anna said to Monkey Fist.

Monkey Fist turned to Anna, "I was gonna to turn you to stone at first, but I decided to get that fat lady out of the picture. But don't worry, I deal with you another way."

Anna's scowl grew deep before she charged in at Monkey Fist.

But before Anna could reach and strike Monkey Fist, Fukushima quickly jumped in front of Anna and punched her in the face and sent her back into the ground, before she could react.

Anna tried to get up, only to be grabbed by the throat by Monkey Fist, lifted into the air and pushed back against a metal pole.

"So, Anna Stoppable," Monkey Fist said while Anna was trying to break free. "You thought you could defeat me. Well, you're wrong. Now, I will take great pleasure in watching you suffer and die before the eyes of the people you love with all your heart and soul."

That was a bad thing to say.

Suddenly, Ron shouted, "NO ONE! THREATENS! RON STOPPABLE'S! DAUGHTER!"

Monkey Fist and Anna looked up to see Ron glow blue before he broke himself free of the tongue of the mutant holding him and dive upon Monkey Fist.

Before Monkey Fist could react, Ron drove him into the ground and caused him to release his grip upon, Anna.

"It's impossible!" Monkey Fist commented. "How?"

Ron got up and into fighting stance, "Check my wife's maiden name."

Monkey Fist tried to recover himself, only to be kicked by the Monkey Master in the gut.

Ron quickly got on top of him and punch Monkey Fist in the head, knocking him out.

Fukushima quickly ran up to try and stop Ron, only for Ron to grab him and fling him towards the monkey ninjas.

Before the monkey ninjas could disperse, they were all knocked down by Fukushima flying into them.

Ron looked at the mutants and demanded, "Let my friends and family go and get lost or you guys get it!"

The mutants did as instructed.

The frog-spider that held Kim pulled her into the mouth and spat her out before leaving.

Kim screamed as she fell.

Ron quickly ran over and caught his wife before she could hit the ground. He then put Kim down on her feet and the blue glow surrounding him dissipated.

"Kim, are you okay?" Ron asked.

Kim nodded, "I'm okay, Ronnie, and thanks."

Ron pulled her in for a quick kiss.

As soon as they pulled away, the husband and wife ran over to Tara, Hope, and Will who were still tied up and cut them loose.

"Thanks, Kim," Tara said with a sigh of relief.

Before Kim could say anything…

"Well, well, well," Monkey Fist spoke.

The Team Possible members looked to see Monkey Fist, Fukushima, and the monkey ninjas standing.

"You wanna piece of me?" Ron asked.

Monkey Fist ignored Ron's question and turned to Fukushima, "Come, Fukushima, we're departing."

Fukushima turned to Monkey Fist and bowed, "I'm right behind you my Lord."

Monkey Fist soon noticed a red button on a wall with the words, self-destruct, on it along with an escape pod beside it.

He then jumped over to the self-destruct button and quickly pressed it.

" _Self-destruct in sixty seconds,"_ A voice over a speaker came.

"I'd love to stick around and watch you kids die, but I don't wanna get caught in the explosion," Monkey Fist said to the heroes.

He then opened the door before he, Fukushima and the monkey ninjas enter the escape pod. A hole in the ceiling then opened up and the escape pod launched through it.

"Let's get out of here!" Tara suggested.

"What about DNAmy?" Anna asked, pointing at the rogue geneticist.

"I got this," Ron answered.

He then closed his eyes before he tapped into the Mystical Monkey Power again and ran over to the petrified DNAmy and picked her up.

" _Self-destruct in forty-five,"_ The voice over the speaker came.

"Let's get out of here!" Ron shouted.

With that said, he and the rest of Team Possible made a run for the exit.

* * *

The team soon made it out of the cave that lead to the lair. But just as made it out, the lair exploded and the shockwave sent the team into the snow face-first and knocked them unconscious.

Just then, Sabre showed up on foot and noticed the team on the ground. He ran up to Kim, flipped her over, and checked her pulse.

 _"She's alive,"_ Sabre thought.

He then proceeded to check everyone's pulses and learned that they were still alive.

 _"I'm glad they're okay,"_ Sabre thought. _"But they may need medical attention."_

He then activated his Global Justice communicator.

"Emergency!" Sabre exclaimed. "This is Agent Sabre, do you copy? We have an emergency!"

 _"What happened?"_ A voice on the other end spoke.

"Team Possible is down," Sabre announced. "They're alive, but they're down and may require medical attention ASAP."

 _"Copy that, a medical team will be en-route to your position."_

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N: Well, it has finally happened: Monkey Fist is back!

When the team regains consciousness, Kim and Ron probably have a lot of explaining to do regarding the latter's Mystical Monkey Powers, among other things.

The part where Monkey Fist and Fukushima turned DNAmy to stone was partially inspired by a part in MrDrP's fanfic: "What's the Alma Mater? when Monkey Fist turned DNAmy to stone. I told MrDrP that I was gonna have Monkey Fist turn DNAmy to stone in my story and he was okay with it.


	28. Chapter 28: Secrets Revealed

Chapter 28: Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: all characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

 _The team soon made it out of the cave that lead to the lair. But just as made it out, the lair exploded and the shockwave sent the team into the snow face-first and knocked them unconscious._

 _Just then, Sabre showed up on foot and noticed the team on the ground. He ran up to Kim, flipped her over, and checked her pulse._

 _ **"She's alive,"**_ _Sabre thought._

 _He then proceeded to check everyone's pulses and learned they were still alive._

 _ **"I'm glad they're okay,"**_ _Sabre thought._ _ **"But they may need medical attention."**_

 _He then activated his Global Justice communicator._

 _"Emergency!" Sabre exclaimed. "This is Agent Sabre, do you copy? We have an emergency!"_

 _"What happened?"_ _A voice on the other end spoke._

 _"Team Possible is down," Sabre announced. "They're alive, but they're down and may require medical attention ASAP."_

 _"Copy that, a medical team will be en-route to your position."_

* * *

Later, Kim woke up to find herself in a hospital bed.

"Whoa, where am I?" Kim asked.

"You're in the GJ hospital, Mrs. Stoppable," The voice of Dr. Director came.

Kim looked to see the leader of Global Justice along with Agent Sabre.

"Hey, Dr. Director, and Sabre," Kim said as she sat up. "What happened?"

"The shockwave from DNAmy's lair exploding knocked you and your team unconscious," Sabre answered Kim's question. "I found you and your team lying face-first in the snow on my way to give you and your team a hand and called for a medevac."

"Where's Ron?" Kim asked.

"Over here," The voice of Ron came.

Kim looked to her left to see Ron laying in a hospital bed next to her.

"Are you okay, Ronnie?" Kim asked.

"I'm alright, KP," Ron replied as he sat up. He then looked around. "Where's, AC?"

"Over here," The voice of Anna came.

Kim and Ron looked to see Anna appear from behind Dr. Director and Sabre.

"Are you okay, AC?" Ron asked. "You should be in bed like your parents."

Anna looked at Ron, "I'm okay, Dad. Battling Monkey Fist and getting knocked out by a shockwave from an explosion didn't faze me. Neither did toe nail fungus, which the doctors gave me ointment for before I came in here."

Kim cringed, "Ewww…did you have to mention that?"

"Well the good thing is that you are okay," Ron said to Anna.

Kim suddenly thought of something and said, "I just hope everyone else is okay."

"We're okay," The voice of Tara came.

Everyone in the room looked to see Tara and Hope standing at the open door to the room.

Kim smiled, "Hey Tara, hey Hope."

The two cheerleaders walked in followed by Felix, Zita, Jim, Tim, Joss, and Monique.

"Hey, girl," Monique said to Kim as the former closed the door behind her.

"Hey, Mon," Kim waved to Monique.

"Are you guys okay?" Zita asked.

Kim looked at Zita and nodded, "We're alright."

"Hey, Ron-man!" Felix said to Ron in excitement as he walked up to him.

"Felix!" Ron said in excitement.

The two friends gave each other knuckle touches.

"Way to take on that monkey man," Felix commented. "I didn't know you had super powers."

Ron's smile faded, "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ron, we saw y'all glowin' blue," Joss spoke up.

"Yeah," Jim added.

"How did you do that?" Tim added.

"Well…uh…" Ron said nervously. "You see…"

"You may tell them, Ron-san," The voice of Sensei came.

"Who said that?" Felix asked.

"I did, Renton-san," Sensei said as he appeared via astral-projection.

Ron gasped, "Sensei?"

"Are you okay, Ron-san?" Sensei asked Ron with concern. "I learned you and your friends and family got knocked out by the shockwave from an explosion after battling Monkey Fist who has returned."

"We're okay," Ron replied to Sensei's question. "But now my friends and family are asking me how I glowed blue and battled Monkey-Dude. What should I say?"

"Tell them the truth," Sensei replied. "But they must keep it a secret."

Ron turned to his friends and family and asked, "Can you guys keep a secret?"

"I can keep a secret," Felix replied.

"We all can keep a secret," Monique added, referring to herself and everyone else.

"And this room is 100% secure so anyone trying to listen in from outside would fail in doing so," Dr. Director added.

Kim soon noticed someone absent and asked, "Where's Will Du?"

"He's still in his room," Dr. Director answered Kim's question. Everyone else turned to the GJ leader as she continued. "I'll fill him in on what Ron is going to tell us, later."

Ron turned to Sensei, "Sensei, I may need your help explaining things."

"I will give you a hand with that," Sensei said.

"So will I," Kim added.

"Ditto," Anna added.

* * *

Later, Kim, Ron, Anna, and Sensei finished explaining to their friends and family regarding the Mystical Monkey Power, Yamanouchi, the Han, and the Yono, among other things.

"Thank you for helping me, KP, and AC explain everything Sensei," Ron said to the Yamanouchi headmaster.

"You're welcome, Ron-san," Sensei said. He then bowed. "Sayonara."

As soon as Sensei disappeared, Kim noticed the clock on the wall read, 12:00 pm.

"Oh my…the football game starts in three hours," Kim said. She turned to Dr. Director. "Me, Ron, Anna, Tara, and Hope have a football game to attend in Buffalo, New York."

"Are you sure you guys are fit to take part in the football game?" Dr. Director asked with concern.

"We'll be alright," Kim assured the GJ leader. "Besides, Great Lake is a tough team, one of the best in the country, and we are needed to defeat them."

Dr. Director soon developed an angry facial expression.

Kim noticed this and asked, "Dr. Director?"

The GJ leader took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Stoppable, I just can't stand Great Lake."

"How come?" Kim asked.

"I went to Hudson River University and was among the many students who considered Great Lake College a thorn in my school's side," Dr. Director replied. "Besides, Gemini went to Great Lake."

You went to Hudson River?" Kim asked in disbelief.

"Sheldon went to Great Lake?" Ron asked in disbelief.

Dr. Director nodded, "Yes to both questions."

"Uh…guys?" Hope spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "I hate to interrupt the conversation but, we have to get to the game in Buffalo."

Sabre looked at Kim and spoke up, "I'll have GJ bring the Sloth over here so you, Mr. Stoppable, Miss Stoppable, Ms. King, and Ms. Fernando could get there. I'll bring the others home in my hover jet."

Kim turned to Sabre, "Thanks Sabre."

"Anytime, Mrs. Stoppable," Sabre said with a wave.

"But let's have lunch first," Dr. Director suggested.

Kim looked at the GJ leader, "Great idea; we won't be able to play football or cheer on empty stomachs."

* * *

Later, Kim, Ron, Anna, Tara, and Hope made it to the field house of the stadium at the University of Buffalo and noticed Thomas Scott and Hannah Jackson outside the locker rooms for visiting teams.

"Hey, guys," Kim waved.

Thomas and Hannah turned to Kim, Ron, Anna, Tara, and Hope.

"Where have you guys been?" Thomas asked. "We've been worried sick about you."

"Moon mission," Kim answered Thomas' question.

"Winter mission," Hope added.

"Return of Monkey Fist," Ron added.

"Almost got blown up," Tara added.

"Got knocked out," Anna added.

"Long story," The four teens and one pre-teen said in unison.

"Okay…" Hannah said awkwardly. "Let's go get changed, we gotta get ready for the game."

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Me, Ron, and Anna will meet you guys in the locker rooms," Kim said.

Hannah nodded before she, Thomas, Tara, and Hope walked off to the locker rooms.

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Kim checked her Kimmunicator and noticed it wasn't beeping.

"Huh?" Kim asked.

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Anna looked down and noticed it was her Annamunicator beeping.

She then answered it, "Hey, Wade."

"Hey, Anna," Wade said as his face appeared on the screen. "I wanted to let you know that I have made a website for you and the Empire State Tappers."

"You made a website for me, Al, Chloe, and Vera?" Anna asked in amazement.

Wade nodded, "Uh huh, and you're not gonna believe this."

"What?"

"Remember your performance in Buffalo last night?"

Anna nodded, "Yeah; we really brought the house down."

"Well, you may be bringing the house down more often," Wade said. "Someone has posted a video of you, Al's, and Chloe's performance online and it has gone viral worldwide."

"Incredible," Anna commented in amazement.

Wade then continued, "Since the video was posted there have been many requests on the Team Possible website from people around the world wanting you, Al, and Chloe to perform at events they are holding. A few minutes ago, I finished creating a website for the Empire State Tappers and informed the people who requested you guys to book dates there and they did. There were so many bookings it crashed the server. Anna I think you, Al, and Chloe have become a number one dance sensation."

"I can't believe it," Anna said in both amazement and disbelief. She then turned to Kim and Ron. "Will you be alright with me going on a worldwide dance tour?"

Kim smiled, "Of course, Anna."

"We support you," Ron added with a smile.

Anna looked back down at Wade and asked, "When's the first gig?"

"Your first gig will be at Antin's in New York tonight at 7 pm," Wade replied.

"Tell Al, Chloe and Vera about the gig," Anna said. "And get in touch with Mr. Antin and tell him we will be performing at his restaurant."

Wade typed a few keys on his computer and hit the enter key.

"I just informed Albert, Chloe, and Vera about the gig," Wade announced. "I also got rides ready for you four and informed Mr. Antin the Empire State Tappers are on their way, Wade out."

After the screen went black, Anna looked at Kim.

"I'm sorry I'm gonna have to miss the game," Anna said in an apologetic tone. "I mean, I know my performance is not until seven, but I've got to go get my dance stuff and I have rehearsing to do."

Kim held up her hand, "Don't be sorry, Anna, we know how much you like to tap dance and in front of audiences."

Anna smiled, "Thanks, Mom."

"And don't worry," Kim assured her daughter. "Your father and I will be at Antin's to watch you perform."

* * *

Later, at 3:00 pm, Jake and Charlie finished with the pre-game show and commenced with broadcasting the football game.

"Hello, everybody," Jake began. "This is Jake Anderson and Charlie Wheeler, bringing you live broadcast of Wildcats' football in Buffalo, New York. Today the Hudson River Wildcats take on the Great Lake Bearcats."

Charlie then spoke, "Due to vandalism committed at Great Lake's stadium, the game was moved to the stadium at the University of Buffalo."

Jake soon noticed someone absent in the area where the Hudson River Cheerleaders were.

"Charlie, I don't see, Anna," He said.

"That's because she's going to be tap dancing at a restaurant in New York and has rehearsing to do," Charlie pointed out. "She, along with tap dancers Albert Cole and Chloe Miller, became a number one dance sensation after someone posted a video of their performance in Buffalo last night on the internet."

"Here come the Hudson River cheerleaders," Jake announced noticing said cheerleaders cartwheeling onto the field.

"And here come the Hudson River Wildcats," Charlie announced when said football team came running out and onto the field.

"And how many times is Kim gonna blow her husband a kiss?" Jake asked, noticing Kim blow Ron a kiss.

Charlie shook his head, "That's still a question I cannot answer."

* * *

Ron took his position on the field. Earlier, Hudson River chose heads, won the toss, and chose to receive.

Just then, the kickoff was made and the ball came flying towards Ron.

Ron quickly caught the ball and made a run for the end zone on Great Lake's side of the field. Noticing some of the Great Lake players converging on him, he had to act fast. Ron soon noticed Frank with his hands open and waiting for the catch. Ron quickly threw the ball over the Great Lake players before being tackled. Frank quickly caught the ball only to get tackled and fumble. A Great Lake player quickly grabbed the ball before it could touch the ground and made a quick run for the end zone. He managed to dodge and weave his way through the Hudson River players and score a touchdown.

The Great Lake crowd cheered at the site.

Ron got back up and shook his head in disbelief.

A two-point conversion was then made by Great Lake and brought the score up 8-0.

* * *

Later in the game, the score was 67-0 with Great Lake on top and the first half coming to a close.

"Charlie, it looks bad for Hudson River as we speak," Jake commented. "Even with Ron Stoppable on their team, Hudson River is getting beaten really badly."

Charlie nodded, "I know, and this is the first time Hudson River has been at the bottom of a lopsided game."

"From what we've learned is that Great Lake has been responsible for a bunch of lopsided victories in the past."

"Like the one last week when they won over Balcorn 70-3."

* * *

Thomas gathered his team in a huddle near the 20-yeard-line near Hudson River's end of the field.

Thomas took a deep breath, "Fake to Frank, pass to Ron, on two. Ready?"

The other football players nodded.

"Break," Thomas ordered.

The team broke up and took their positions.

As soon as Thomas made the call, the center player snapped the ball into Thomas' hands before Thomas faked the ball to Frank and passed it to Ron. Ron quickly caught the ball and made his run. Noticing a nice little hole within the Great Lake players, Ron quickly put on more speed and made his way through the opening. Just as he squeezed through, he noticed the safeties coming right at him! He quickly noticed Frank over to the far right with his hands out and ready to catch the ball. Ron quickly threw the ball into the air towards Frank before being tackled. Frank quickly caught the ball before making it to the end zone and scoring a touchdown.

A one-point conversion was later made and it brought the score up 67-7 and the first half of the game was over.

* * *

Anna arrived at the University of Buffalo via a limousine driven by the same man who drove her to the Spirit of New York earlier in the month.

Anna, after taking a quick sip of Coca-Cola from a can in her right hand, spoke, "Thanks for the lift, Mr. Daniels."

"Don't thank me, Miss Stoppable," Daniels said. "It was the least I could do after you taught my niece karate."

"It was no big," Anna said. "Hopefully what I taught her enabled her to stand up for herself."

"What you taught my niece really helped her stand up for herself," Daniels said, happily. "No one has ever bullied her ever since."

"I'll be back Mr. Daniels," Anna said with a wave. "It might be a little while though."

"It's alright, Miss Stoppable," Daniels assured. "I'll be here waiting for you. Feel free to take your time."

Anna climbed out of the limo and waved to Mr. Daniels before making her way to the stadium.

* * *

A few minutes later, Anna entered the field house and walked down the corridor when she noticed what looked like the Great Lake football coach walk out of a door holding what looked like a medicine bottle.

Anna got a good look at the bottle as it moved away and thought, _"I wonder."_

She then finished the last of her soda, put the can in a nearby trash bin, activated her Annamunicator, and looked at the results of the football game. When she did so, she noticed the score was 67-0 with Great Lake on top.

" _I don't know why but something's not right,"_ Anna thought.

She then snuck up to the door the coach came out of earlier, opened it, and noticed it was the men's locker room Great Lake was using.

 _"I may get in trouble for this,"_ Anna thought nervously. _"But I need to find something out."_

She then snuck in, closed the door behind her, and got Wade on the Annamunicator.

"Anna, what's up?" Wade asked.

"Shhhhhh…" Anna whispered. "Wade, I need you to scan the Great Lake men's locker room I'm in for drugs."

"You're in the men's locker room?" Wade asked in disbelief.

"No time to explain," Anna whispered. "Just do it."

She then held out her arm as a beam came out of the Annamunicator and did a 360 degree scan of the locker room.

"Scan complete," Wade announced. He then noticed something on his computer screen. "Oh no, it can't be."

"What?" Anna asked in a whisper.

"I found steroids inside a nearby Gatorade bubbler," Wade replied.

Anna looked up and noticed a Gatorade bubbler in a corner of the locker room.

She then looked back down at Wade, "I guess that would explain why Great Lake is on top of Hudson River 67-0."

"It's now 67-7," Wade corrected. "And the first half of the game just ended and…"

Anna went wide-eyed, "The Great Lake football coach and players are gonna be in here; in other words, I gotta get out of here!"

"Too late, little girl!" An authoritative male voice shouted. Anna's face turned white as she turned around to see the coach of Great Lake with the rest of the Great Lake football team. "What the heck are you doing in here, huh?!"

"Wade, get the police and my parents in here!" Anna exclaimed.

The coach got a good look at Anna and soon realized who he was talking to, "Wait a minute, you're that girl whom the Stompables adopted! And now they sent ya' here to spy on us!"

Anna shook her head, "They don't know I'm here, not yet anyway. But they will know I've discovered that you've been feeding steroids to your players. I saw you walk out with a medicine bottle. It got me suspicious and I had Wade scan the locker room for drugs and he found steroids inside a Gatorade bubbler."

The football players gasped.

"Coach, is it true?!" A football player demanded.

"Have you been feeding us steroids?!" Another football player demanded.

"If this is true it would explain why I've been so irrational towards my family!" Another football player said in realization.

"It would explain for all the lopsided victories we've achieved during the season!" Another football player said in realization.

"I'm not playing anymore!" Another football player declared.

"Neither am I!" Another football player declared.

The coach lost it as he turned to his players, "No one is quitting! You guys are playing this game and handing Hudson River it's biscuit! It's true, I put steroids in your Gatorade! But I did it so we could be the best of the best! Better than the Crimson Tide! Better than Notre Dame! Even better than the New England Patriots! More importantly, better than Hudson River University! Now, let's get ready for the second half!"

"You are not getting ready for anything but your arrest!" An authoritative male voice from the entrance to the locker room declared.

The coach and the football players looked to see the Great Lake campus police chief along with Kim, Ron, Coach Davis, Coach Stennis, and a few other campus policemen.

"Chief Hood," The Great lake coach gasped.

"Coach Otto Bismarck," The campus police chief answered. "You are under arrest for possession of controlled substances."

The football players stood aside to clear the way for a couple of campus policemen to walk up and handcuff Bismarck.

"You have no proof!" Bismarck argued.

"Yes we do," Hood countered. "Team Possible's tech-guru, Wade Load, reported to have found steroids in a Gatorade bubbler after scanning the men's locker room for drugs. We also have a recording of you admitting to planting steroids in the Gatorade and why you did it."

"But how?" Bismarck demanded. He then realized who did it. "It's that little blonde-haired meat cake-loving tap dancing Norwegian witch who calls Tim and Bon Stompable her parents." Kim, Ron, and Anna scowled over the insult. "She must've recorded what I said with that watch-thing identical to her mother's."

"I happened to have left my Annamunicator on and you failed to notice it," Anna pointed out.

Bismarck scowled before he was escorted away by campus police.

Anna walked out of the men's locker room and up to her parents.

"Anna, what are you doing here?" Kim asked. "I thought you had rehearsal?"

"I did," Anna said. "But, I decided to drop by and see how the game was going and say hello to you and Dad during halftime, only to stumble upon Great Lake's darkest secret."

Kim's face turned serious, "Anna, I'm disappointed in you."

Anna sighed, "I shouldn't've been nosing around in the men's locker room."

Kim shook her head, "No, that's not it. You used a favor for a personal reason and your father and I have told you to never do that."

Anna slumped, "I'm so sorry, Mom."

Kim then smiled, "But since your actions ended up exposing Great Lake's cheating, your father and I are not going to ground you."

"Mom, I promise that I will never use favors for personal reasons, again."

Kim put her hand on her daughter's shoulder, "It's okay, Anna, just don't do it again."

Kim, Ron, and Anna then joined in a group hug.

After breaking the hug, Davis smiled and spoke, "Great job, Anna."

The Stoppables looked up at Davis.

"Say, Anna?" Stennis asked with a smile and getting Anna's attention. "I am amazed by what you have done."

Anna smiled, "Thanks, Coach."

"And…" Stennis continued. "I've been having thoughts about this for a while and I believe now would be the right time to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"I have decided to make you an honorary Hudson River Cheerleader."

Anna's jaw dropped, "Me, an honorary Hudson River cheerleader?"

Stennis nodded, "Yes, since you started helping out with the team I felt like you should really be something more than just someone who serves Gatorade."

She then reached into a duffle bag she was carrying and pulled out a cheer outfit Anna's size along with a blue headband.

"Is that…?" Anna asked.

Stennis nodded, "Yes, this is your cheer outfit. It also has a blue headband for you to match the uniform's shade of blue."

She then handed the outfit to Anna.

After taking it into her hands, Anna started tearing up and say, "Thank you, Coach Stennis."

"You're welcome, Anna."

"I'm gonna go find the women's locker room Hudson River is using and try it on."

"I'll bring us to the locker room."

Soon, Kim, Ron, Anna, Davis, and Stennis walked off to the women's locker room Hudson River was using.

* * *

Later, the Hudson River cheer and football teams and coaches stood in front of the women's locker room Hudson River was using and waiting for Anna to come out.

Soon, Anna came out wearing the Hudson River cheer outfit and blue headband she was given.

The football players, cheerleaders, and coaches cheered for Anna.

Anna blushed over the cheers she received.

After the applause died down, she spoke, "Thank you for making me an honorary Hudson River cheerleader."

"No," Thomas spoke up, shaking his head. "Thank you, Anna, for exposing Great Lake's cheating and winning us the game."

"We also congratulate you on your performance in Buffalo last night," Hannah added.

Anna smiled a little, "Thanks, guys, and I'd love to stick around, but I have a gig at a restaurant in New York."

"And Ron and I will bring you there," Kim spoke up.

Anna looked at Kim, "I'll have Wade contact Mr. Daniels and tell him that you and Dad will be bringing me back to New York."

She then activated her Annamunicator.

"Yes, Anna?" Wade on the other end answered.

"Wade, tell Mr. Daniels that Mom and Dad will be taking me back to New York," Anna announced.

Wade nodded, "I'll do just that, Wade out."

With that said, Anna went back into the locker room to change clothes before she and her parents headed for the Sloth.

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N: What will happen next? You'll find out.

Please leave a comment or review.


	29. Chapter 29: This Won't Hurt At All

Chapter 29: This Won't Hurt At All

Disclaimer: all characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

It was an overcast night in England as Monkey Fist, Fukushima, and the monkey ninjas came upon Monkey Fist's castle.

" _Thank goodness it's still there,"_ Monkey Fist thought as he, Fukushima, and the monkey ninjas approached the door.

Monkey Fist then pulled out a key from his gi and used it to open the door.

"I'm glad I still had the key with me after all this time," Monkey Fist said as he, his new apprentice, and the monkey ninjas walked inside.

"Otherwise we wouldn't've been able to get in," Fukushima added before he closed the door behind himself, his new master, and the monkey ninjas.

Monkey Fist then sat down in a nearby chair and sighed.

"What's wrong, Master?" Fukushima asked with concern.

"Imagine, battling the adopted daughter of Kim and Ron Stoppable," Monkey Fist groaned. "For a person her age, that little Viking sure is highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat."

Fukushima sat down in another nearby chair and spoke, "That girl no doubt possessed great fighting skills like her adoptive parents."

"It's as if she takes after them!" Monkey Fist groaned.

Fukushima suddenly thought of something and said, "She could be the spiritual daughter of the outsider and his wife."

Monkey Fist raised an eyebrow, "Spiritual daughter?"

Fukushima nodded, "Hai, before I was expelled from Yamanouchi, I learned from a scroll I secretly read that spoke of the arrival of the outsider, his wife, and daughter to this world. They use to be a family that lived happily together in the spirit world. But when the time came for them to come to this world, they were separated and sent to different points in this world's time and with no memory of each other or their lives in the spirit world. It was predicted that at some point in time, the three would reunite and become family once again."

Monkey Fist scratched his chin, "If what the scroll says is true, then it would explain why that little Viking takes after her adoptive parents despite not being biologically related to them."

"But the story doesn't end with the reunion," Fukushima continued. "The spiritual family will later go through a dark time that will separate them again."

Monkey Fist smirked, "A dark time that will separate them? Interesting. Did the scroll mention how the spiritual family will be separated?"

Fukushima shook his head, "Unfortunately, I didn't have time to read everything, Master."

"Then I believe its time you and I think up a plan to separate the spiritual family," Monkey Fist announced. "And no matter how long it will take us, we will separate Kim, Ron, and Anna Stoppable!"

Monkey Fist then gave an evil laugh before Fukushima joined him in laughing evilly.

* * *

It was 7:00 pm in New York at the French Restaurant, Antin's. It's been about three hours since leaving the stadium in Buffalo and now, Kim and Ron were dressed to the nines, having dinner, and waiting to watch Anna, Albert, and Chloe dance the night away. For outfits, Kim wore a sparkly turquois dress with black patent high-heel shoes, gold hoop earrings, gold bracelets, and a necklace that was a gold chain with a smooth oval-shaped emerald pendent hanging from it. Ron on the other hand wore a black tuxedo with black patent oxfords.

Ron suddenly thought of something and sighed.

Kim noticed this and asked, "What's wrong, Ronnie?"

"It's about, AC," Ron replied. "She's gonna be going away from us and on tour around the world."

Kim sighed, "Ronnie, I know you are sad about Anna leaving us for a while but it's not the end of the world."

"You're right," Ron said as he slumped in his chair. "But I will miss her terribly regardless."

Kim cupped Ron's left cheek with her right hand, "I will miss her terribly too, Ronnie. But she's been wanting to do this for a long time. She will always love us and miss us, but she needs to work on her future. We don't want to hold her back. Do you understand?"

Ron nodded, "Okay, KP."

Kim then pulled her hand away before she gave a sultry grin, "You know, from tomorrow to thanksgiving break and from after thanksgiving break to Christmas break you and I will have time to ourselves."

Ron grinned, "Booyah..."

Just then, the restaurant's lights dimmed and a spotlight shined upon a wooden dance floor that was set up in the restaurant. Anna, Albert, and Chloe dressed up in the same outfits they wore last night in Buffalo, walked in and took their positions on the dance floor.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen,"_ A voice in a French accent spoke. _"Please welcome, the Empire State Tappers!"_

Soon, live French style music started playing and the three pre-teens danced to the rhythm.

* * *

At 8:00 pm, just after the Empire State Tappers finished their last dance routine, Kim and Ron finished their dinners, got up from their table and met up with Shawn and Vera who were sitting at a nearby table.

Vera and Shawn soon noticed Kim and Ron.

"What did you think of the show?" Vera asked as she and Shawn got up.

"It was bon-diggity," Ron commented.

"It was great," Kim added.

Just then, Kim, Ron, Shawn, and Vera noticed Anna, Albert, and Chloe walk up.

"There's are most badical tappers," Ron announced.

"Hey, guys," Anna said with a wave. "What did you think of the show?"

"It was wonderful," Kim commented.

"Badical," Ron added.

"Excellent job," Shawn added.

"It was a wonderful display of dance," Vera added.

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"What up, Wade?" Anna answered her Annamunicator.

"Anna, I wanted to inform you of where the next gig will be," Wade announced.

"Where will it be?" Anna asked.

"You guys will be performing at the London Theatre for the next week starting Monday night," Wade replied. "And you're not gonna believe this."

"What?"

"The queen of England will be attending one of the shows."

Anna's jaws dropped, "You're kidding, which show?"

"The last one, which is next Saturday," Wade said. "She's on tour right now and she won't be back until then."

"We'll be sure to put on a show she will find incredible and hard to forget," Chloe spoke up.

After the screen went black, Albert spoke up, "Who's gonna take care of Mamie?"

Kim turned to Albert, "Who's, Mamie?"

Albert turned to Kim, "She's my pet German Shepherd."

Kim thought for a moment before speaking, "Well…Ron and I will take care of both Ike and Mamie. But we may have to find someone to babysit them for times we are absent."

Albert smiled, "Thanks, Kim and Ron."

"You're welcome, Al," Kim said. "Now, you kids go change out of your tap shoes; you have an early flight tomorrow and need to get home and get some sleep."

"Aunt Vera?" Ron spoke up.

Vera looked at Ron, "Yes, Ronnie?"

"Kim and I know you and Shawn will be going with the kids on the dance tour, so please watch over them."

Vera waved her hand, "Don't worry, Ronnie."

"We will watch over the kids," Shawn added.

* * *

At 10:00 pm, Anna was lying in her bed staring at the ceiling, it's been an hour since getting home from performing at Antin's and she was in tears. Even though she was excited to be going on touring the world and tap dancing for people in various countries, she came down with the sad thought of having to leave her parents and dog behind and how they would feel about her going on the tour.

Anna sniffled and thought, _"Should I stay or should I go? Traveling worldwide and tap dancing for people in various countries is a huge opportunity for me, but it pains me having to leave my parents and Ike behind and have them wanting me to come home."_

"Anna?" A soft voice came.

Anna looked to see Kim, wearing one of Ron's red jerseys, standing at the open doorway with a concerned look on her face.

"Mom, what are you doing still up?" Anna whispered.

"I came up here to check on you and noticed you still awake," Kim whispered. She then asked. "May I come in?"

"Yes, please and thank you," Anna replied as she sat up on the side of her bed to her left.

Kim walked in and sat down to her daughter's right side.

"Is everything okay?" Kim asked.

Anna sniffled as a tear came down her face, "No."

"Anna, what's wrong?" Kim asked, noticing the sadness in her daughter's eyes.

"I know that I'm going on a dance tour around the world, which I've been wanting to do for a while," Anna replied. "But I'm afraid of having to leave you, Dad, and Ike behind."

Kim put her left hand on Anna's right shoulder, "Anna, I know you are afraid to leave us, but you spending some time away from us is not the end of the world."

"I'm afraid you guys will miss me terribly enough to order me to come home," Anna confessed.

Kim gasped, "Anna, how could you say something like that? Unless its a family emergency, we would never order you to come home. Traveling worldwide and tap dancing for people in various countries is a huge opportunity for you and we know you don't wanna pass that over. Yes, we will miss you, but we will support you. Anna, we love you very much and if you wish to go on a worldwide dance tour, then we will support you in doing so."

Anna brightened up, "Really?"

Kim smiled and nodded, "Yes."

Anna then gave her mother a hug, "Thank you, Mom."

Kim returned her daughter's hug, "You're welcome, Anna."

"I love you, Mom," Anna said as another tear trailed down her face. "Forever."

"I love you forever too, Anna," Kim said as a tear trailed down her face.

After breaking the hug, Anna said, "Tell Dad, I thank him for his support and I love him forever too."

Kim nodded, "I will, now go get some sleep. You don't wanna miss your flight to London."

Anna shook her head, "No I do not."

Kim then got up before Anna climbed back into bed.

"Goodnight, Mom," Anna said with a yawn.

"Goodnight, Anna," Kim said with a yawn.

"I love you," The mother and daughter said in perfect unison.

They both giggled before Kim walked back to her and Ron's bedroom and Anna drifted off to sleep with the biggest smile on her face.

* * *

The next morning, October 21st, Anna brought her suitcase, backpack, and duffle bag down from upstairs and into the living room. Today was the day she would be going away on her dance tour.

"Ready, Anna?" Kim asked.

"I'm ready to go," Anna replied.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Ron announced as he walked up to the front door and opened it to see Albert, Chloe, Shawn, Vera, and a German shepherd.

"Hey, guys," Ron waved.

"Hey, Ronnie," Vera waved.

Ron backed up so Albert, Chloe, Shawn, Vera, and the German shepherd could enter the townhouse.

"Hey, guys," Anna spoke as she walked up.

Albert, Chloe, Shawn, and Vera turned to Anna.

"Hey, Anna," Albert said with a wave.

Anna soon noticed the German shepherd as it walked up and stood by Albert's right side.

"Al, Is that your dog?" She asked.

Albert gave Mamie a couple pets and nodded, "Yup, this is Mamie."

Before Anna could say anything, a dog bark came from the dining room. Everyone looked to see Ike wagging his tail.

Mamie saw Ike and started wagging her tail before she walked up to him.

The two dogs then started rubbing and licking each other.

Everyone in the room laughed.

"Hey, they like each other," Vera commented.

Albert turned to Kim and Ron, "Please take good care of Ike and Mamie for me and Anna."

"Don't worry, Al, Ron and I will take good care of them," Kim assured.

She looked up at the clock on the wall and noticed it read, 5:00 am.

"Well, it's time to be heading out," Kim announced. She then turned to Anna and asked. "Would you like your father and I to come and see you off at the airport?"

"Yes, please and thank you," Anna replied. She then looked at Ike and waved. "Bye, Ike."

Albert looked at Mamie and waved, "By, Mamie."

Both dogs barked in unison.

Anna and Albert giggled.

Soon, they, Kim, Ron, Vera, Shawn, and Chloe walked out of the townhouse and made their way to Shawn's van and the Sloth.

* * *

Later, the group made it to the gate at the airport in Broy, New York where the flight to London was going to depart from.

After saying their goodbyes to Chloe, Albert, Vera, and Shawn, Kim and Ron started saying their goodbyes to Anna.

"Goodbye, Mom," Anna said as she hugged her mother.

Kim returned to hug, "Goodbye, Anna."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

After breaking the hug, Anna turned to her father and hugged him, "I'll miss you too, Dad."

Ron returned to hug, "I'll miss you too, AC."

After breaking the hug, Anna said, "I'll see you and Mom before Thanksgiving."

"I'm so sorry this is happening," Ron apologized.

"Dad, it's okay," Anna assured her father. "I've been wanting to dance for audiences around the globe for a while and I can assure you I'll always love you and Mom."

Kim and Ron smiled sadly.

"We know you'll always love us, Anna," Kim said.

"And we will always love you too, AC," Ron added.

"I thank you two for being a part of my life," Anna said as a tear came down her face.

Kim, Ron, and Anna then gathered in a touching group hug.

 _"Flight 207 to London Heathrow airport now boarding,"_ A voice over the speaker announced.

After breaking the hug, Anna waved, "I'll see you guys later."

"We'll see you later, Anna," Kim waved back.

Anna then turned and headed off to board her plane with Albert, Chloe, Vera, and Shawn.

After watching Anna disappear into the walkway to the plane, Kim and Ron decided to sit and watch the plane depart.

* * *

"Well, there goes, AC," Ron said with a sigh. It's been a half hour since Anna boarded the plane to London and now the plane has departed the gate. "I know I've said this too many times, but I'm gonna miss her."

"I'm gonna miss her too, Ronnie," Kim said with a sigh.

Ron turned to Kim and smiled, "Luckily, I still have you around."

Kim turned to Ron and smiled, "I'm lucky to still have you around too, Ronnie."

"So, KP, what do you wanna do now?" Ron asked.

Kim gave a sultry grin, "I can think of something..."

"And what would that be?" Ron asked in a flirty tone.

"Let's go home, bad boy," Kim suggested. "I'm tired and I wanna snuggle with the cuddle buddy I married."

Kim and Ron then got up.

Just then, Ron pulled Kim into his arms and spun her around, earning a happy squeal from her.

"And I will be looking forward to it, bad girl," Ron cooed.

The two then shared a passionate kiss, oblivious to the many people watching them and taking pictures.

Rufus popped out of Ron's cargo pants pocket and groaned, "Oh brother."

* * *

A couple minutes later, Kim and Ron broke the kiss and soon noticed people watching them and taking pictures.

"Way to go, Mad Dog!" A man shouted.

"Do it, again, I missed it!" A little boy shouted before his mother grabbed him and dragged him away.

Kim and Ron blushed to the roots of their hair.

"Should we run?" Ron asked.

"No, Ronnie, let's just walk away and pretend it never happened," Kim replied.

With that said, Kim and Ron walked away in silence.

* * *

"Okay...maybe we shouldn't express PDA the way we just did at an airport," Kim said as she and Ron walked out of the airport.

Before Ron could answer, he started feeling terrible and developed a pale look on his face.

Kim noticed this and asked, "Ronnie, are you okay?"

"I have to use the bathroom," Ron replied.

"Right now?"

"I'll be quick."

Kim sighed, "Okay."

"Do you need to go?" Ron asked.

"I'm good," Kim replied. "I'll wait for you out here."

"I'll be right back," Ron said before running back into the airport.

Just as Ron ran inside, Kim suddenly vanished into thin-air, leaving nothing behind but her Kimmunicator.

* * *

Three mechanical female figures with red eyes watched Kim and Ron walk out of the airport from the shadows in the distance. They then stepped out of the shadows, revealing themselves to be Bebes!

"Target: Kim Possible, sighted," One of the Bebes announced.

"Obeying Queen Bonnie's, command," Another Bebe added.

"Kidnap, Kim Possible," Another Bebe added.

Just when they saw Ron run back into the airport, The Bebes quickly ran up to Kim, grabbed her, knocked her out, removed her Kimmunicator from her wrist, and made a run for it.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ron came running out of the airport.

"I'm back, KP, sorry I took so long," Ron apologized. He soon noticed Kim gone and looked around. "KP?"

He then looked down and found his wife's Kimmunicator on the ground.

"That's funny," Ron commented. He then got Wade on his Ron-link. "Wade?"

"What up, Ron?" Wade answered.

"Kim's gone."

"Gone?"

Ron nodded, "Gone, as in gone missing!"

"I'll try and get a lock on her tracking chip," Wade said as his fingers danced on the keyboard of his computer. "Great."

"What?"

"For some reason, I can't get a lock on her tracking chip."

Ron sighed, "I don't know what happened to her, but we gotta find out where Kim is. I just hope she's alright, wherever she is."

* * *

Kim regained consciousness and found herself inside what looked like a giant hive.

" _Where am I?"_ She thought. She then felt that her body was numb and heavy. _"Why does my body feel numb and heavy?"_

She tried to move but her arms and legs couldn't move.

" _That's odd."_

Suddenly something under her began to push her up into a sitting position.

Kim soon noticed her arms and legs were strapped down to a table and that her entire body from the neck down was that of a Bebe!

"What's the sitch?" Kim demanded.

"You have been captured Kim Possible," A robotic voice familiar to Kim spoke.

Kim looked to up see a Bebe!

"Bebe?" Gasped in disbelief. "You're alive, or am I dead?"

"You're not dead," Bebe said. "But you will soon be perfect."

"Exactly what Queen Bonnie wants," Another Bebe said as she ran up and stood to the right of the other Bebe.

Kim went wide-eyed, "Did you mention, Bonnie?"

"She did, K," A venom voice answered.

Kim soon noticed Bonnie, wearing her black ballerina outfit and a gold tiara on her head, walk up with a smirk on her face.

Kim gasped, "Bonnie!"

"Hey, Kim," Bonnie waved. "Surprised?"

Kim nodded, "Yes, and what's going on?"

Bonnie crossed her arms, "Glad you asked. While I was thinking up a new evil plan after the last one when I turned, Tin Feet, against you and Stoppable failed, I suddenly thought back to the time when the Bebes kidnapped me. I then decided that the Bebes would make the perfect hench people for me. After finding the deactivated Bebes in their hive, and with the help from some scientists and mechanics Senior hired from Jack Hench, the Bebes are now back up and running, only they are under my control and take orders from me without question or hesitation. The tiara you see on my head not only symbolizes me as a Queen, but it enables me to control the Bebes."

"So, what's your plan?" Kim asked.

"I intend to construct an army of Bebes and take over the world," Bonnie replied. "But first, I intend to take my old High School rival and turn her into a...Bebe. One who will be perfect in not only helping me steal the stuff I need to make a Bebe army, but also be my personal servant."

"I'd really rather not get Bebefied, B," Kim groaned. "Much less be your slave."

"Too bad, K," Bonnie taunted. "Bebe Three?"

Another Bebe, who was standing by a control panel on the wall near the table Kim was strapped to, pressed a button. Kim soon looked up and noticed a Bebe mask with wires waving out of it slowly being lowered until it was leveled and a couple of feet from her face.

"Shall we now make Kim Possible perfect, Queen Bonnie?" Bebe Three asked.

"Do it!" Bonnie ordered.

Bebe Three pressed another button on the panel and the mask slowly moved towards Kim's face!

Kim quickly developed a scared look on her face.

Bonnie noticed this and said, "Don't worry, K, this won't hurt at all."

Kim screamed.

The wires from the mask soon burrowed into Kim's head before the mask was fused to her face and her screaming stopped. Soon after, Kim's eyes started shining red. She was then released from her restraints, got up from the table, and stood before Bonnie.

"Bebe Kim online," Bebe Kim announced. "I'm now awaiting your orders my Queen."

"Excellent!" Bonnie said triumphantly. "Now, with you serving me I, Bonnie 'The Black Swan' Rockwaller, will rule the world as its Queen!"

Bonnie then gave an evil laugh before Bebe Kim and the other Bebes joined her.

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N: Monkey Fist and Fukushima are going to plan on how to separate Kim, Ron, and Anna.

Just as Anna goes on her worldwide dance tour, Kim gets kidnapped and turned into a Bebe by Bonnie.

What will happen next? You'll find out and it will be, as the Bebes would say, perfect.

Please leave a comment or review.


	30. Chapter 30: To Bebe Or Not To Bebe

Chapter 30: To Bebe or Not To Bebe

Disclaimer: all characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

Ron was pacing the floor of Anna's dance studio waiting to hear from Wade on Kim's whereabouts. It's been an hour since Kim went missing and Ron was extremely worried.

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Wade, did you find Kim?" Ron answered his Ron-link.

"No, but I've found footage from Broy Airport security cameras taken the moment of Kim's disappearance," Wade announced.

He then pressed a button on his keyboard and the screen changed to show Kim and Ron conversing before Ron ran back into the airport. Just then, Kim vanished into thin air leaving nothing behind but her Kimmunicator.

Ron raised an eyebrow, "So, Kim just vanished into thin air?"

"You just saw the footage at normal speed," Wade pointed out. "Here, let me replay the footage in slow mo."

He then rewound the footage, set it to slow mo., and hit the play button. Kim and Ron were conversing before Ron ran back into the airport. Just then, three familiar female robots appeared, grabbed Kim, knocked her out, removed her Kimmunicator, and ran off with her.

Ron could not believe what he just saw, "Bebes?"

"I'm afraid so, Ron," Wade said in an apologetic tone. Just then, an alarm went off on his computer. "Uh oh."

"What?" Ron asked.

"Hit on the site," Wade announced. "The factory that produces Britina dolls has been robbed, again."

"What was stolen?" Ron asked.

"The engine, again," Wade replied. "Here's footage of the robbery in slow mo."

He then typed a few keys on his keyboard and the screen changed to show the factory where the engine was. At first, the engine was in its position doing its job. Just then, four Bebes appeared and grabbed the engine before running off with it.

Suddenly, Ron noticed something odd.

"Wade, can you rewind the video to the part when the Bebes grabbed the engine?" Ron asked. "I could've sworn I saw something odd with one of the Bebes."

Wade did as requested before Ron got a good look at the Bebes and found one with Auburn red hair.

"Wade, one of the Bebes has Kim's hair," Ron pointed out.

"That is odd," Wade commented.

Ron suddenly developed a bad thought and gasped, "They turned Kim into a Bebe, haven't they?"

Before Wade could respond to what Ron said, another alarm went off on his computer followed by another.

"Uh oh," Wade gasped.

"What?" Ron asked.

"The other factories the Bebes robbed last time have been robbed, again," Wade announced.

"I wish we could track Kim down with ease," Ron groaned. "But her tracking chip isn't working."

"It seems her transformation into a Bebe has been causing interference," Wade speculated.

Ron sighed, "How are we gonna find Kim now?"

"I think I have an idea," Wade said. He then typed a few keys on his keyboard. "I've just found some recent satellite photographs of the island where the Bebes were last time and found strange activity outside their old hive. It could be them."

"Okay, now we know where they are, but how are we gonna keep up with them?" Ron asked. "They're really fast and those speed shoes Kim and Rufus used the last time we were up against the Bebes are prone to malfunction."

"I'm trying to figure out a way to disable the Bebes' running capabilities," Wade replied to Ron's question. "I'll let you know as soon as I've come up with a way, Wade out."

After the screen went black, Ron sat down on the floor and thought, _"I just hope what Wade will come up with will work. Can this get any worse?"_

* * *

At the Bebe hive, Bonnie looked at the now completed Bebe assembly line.

 _"K and the Bebes have come through greatly,"_ Bonnie thought, happily. _"I should've gone super-villain a long time ago."_

She then turned to Bebe Kim and the other Bebes.

"Great, job," Bonnie said with a triumphant smirk. "With the assembly line now complete, we will be able to create an army of Bebes."

"What would you like us to do now my Queen?" Bebe Kim asked.

Bonnie thought for a moment before speaking, "Find Tara, Hope, Connie, and Lonnie. It will give me great pleasure to turn my ex-best friends and older sibs into my slaves."

"We shall fulfill your request Queen Bonnie," Bebe Kim said. She then turned to the other Bebes. "Bebes, we must locate the people Queen Bonnie wants us to find."

"We shall fulfill the Queen's request," One of the Bebes announced.

Bebe Kim turned back to Bonnie and said, "All hail Queen Bonnie! Bonnie rules!"

The other Bebes join in, "All hail Queen Bonnie! Bonnie rules!"

The Bebes repeated saying it a couple more times.

Bonnie smirked, "Thank you, I really like that, now go fulfill my request."

The Bebes then ran out of the hive to fulfill the Queen's request before the Queen herself laughed evilly.

* * *

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Please tell me you found a way to slow the Bebes down," Ron answered his Ron-link.

"I have found a way to slow the Bebes down," Wade announced.

"So, how are we gonna slow them down?"

"You know how the Bebes are a hive mind?" Wade asked. Ron nodded. "If we plant a virus into the hive mind, it will spread into all the Bebes and disable their super-speed capabilities. That's the good news."

Ron sighed and asked, "And I take it there's bad news?"

"You have to capture one of the Bebes in order to upload the virus," Wade replied.

"How can we catch a Bebe if it's super-fast?"

There was a moment of silence from Wade.

"Wade, don't tell me…" Ron groaned.

Wade scratched the back of his neck, "I haven't figured out how were gonna catch a Bebe yet."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Was afraid of that."

"I'll let you know once I've come up with a plan, Wade out."

After the screen went black, Ron sighed.

"Use the Mystical Monkey Power, Ron-san," The voice of Sensei announced.

"Sensei?" Ron asked as he looked around.

"Down here," Sensei called.

Ron looked down to see Sensei on the Ron-link's screen.

"Sensei?" Ron gasped.

"You can use the Mystical Monkey Power to catch one of these Bebes, Ron-san."

Ron thought for a moment before he snapped his fingers, "I think I know a way to catch a Bebe with the MMP. Thanks, Sensei."

"You're welcome, Ron-san," Sensei said before he vanished from the screen.

Ron then got Wade back on.

"Ron?" Wade answered.

"Wade, I think I've found a way to catch a Bebe," Ron announced.

* * *

Connie and Lonnie Rockwaller were walking in Middleton Park incognito. Ever since their little sister became a super-villain, the Rockwallers have had to keep a low profile to avoid getting nasty looks.

"I still can't believe our little sister has become a villain," Connie whispered.

"Because of her we have to stay, like under," Lonnie added.

"Can this get any worse?"

Just then, two Bebes, Bebe Kim among them, suddenly appeared and before Connie and Lonnie could react, they were snatched.

* * *

Tara and Hope were in the park in Broy practicing tap dancing for their Theater Dance Class.

Just then, the two teens stopped dancing.

"Tired, Hope?" Tara asked.

Hope nodded, "Yes, and I sure could use a break."

Just then, two Bebes showed up and before Tara and Hope could react, they were snatched.

* * *

A B-2 Spirit bomber flew through the sky towards the island in the Gulf of Mexico off the West Coast of Florida where the Bebes were.

Inside the cockpit, as the two bomber pilots flew the plane, Ron sat in the back with a parachute, a jacket, a helmet, and oxygen equipment on.

"Thanks for the lift, guys," Ron said to the pilots.

"Don't thank us…it's," The pilot said. He then realized. "Wait a minute, it was Kim Possible who helped guide us back to Whitman Air Force Base when we ran into technical difficulties with our navigation systems."

"And you must be…" The co-pilot spoke to Ron.

"Ron, Ron Stoppable," Ron said.

The co-pilot shook his head, "Never heard of him."

"The Mad Dog."

Both pilots gasped.

"You're the Mad Dog?" The pilot asked, amazed.

"The legendary running back of Hudson River University?" The co-pilot added, amazed.

Ron nodded, "That's me."

"You really handed the Air Force its biscuit at the Air Force Academy a few weeks ago," The pilot commented. "And that was one close game too."

"You wouldn't've believed how close they came to beating us," Ron groaned.

"It is so great to finally meet you," The co-pilot commented.

Just then, both pilots noticed the island appear through the clouds.

"We're approaching the target, throttling down," The pilot announced before pulling back the throttle. "This is where you jump, Mad Dog."

Ron nodded, "Gotcha."

He then headed for the hatch of the plane, opened the hatch, and climbed down the deployable latter before letting go. He then quickly deployed his ram-air parachute and made his descent.

* * *

Tara, Hope, Connie, and Lonnie regained consciousness and found themselves inside a giant hive.

"Where are we?" Tara asked.

"I don't know," Hope answered.

"Wherever we are," Connie spoke up.

"Someone better explain," Lonnie added.

"Connie and Lonnie?" Tara and Hope gasped in unison when they saw Bonnie's older sisters.

Suddenly, the four felt something push up beneath them into the sitting position. They soon noticed they were strapped down to four separate tables and their bodies were that of Bebes.

"What's going on here?" Hope asked.

"Hey, guys," A venom voice appeared.

Tara, Hope, Connie, and Lonnie looked to see Bonnie, in her black ballerina outfit and wearing a tiara, walk out of the shadows with her arms crossed and smirking.

"Bonnie!" Tara said with a scowl.

"Tara, Hope, and older sibs," Bonnie taunted.

"What is the meaning of this?" Connie demanded.

"Why do each of our bodies look like a robot?" Lonnie added.

"You four are to become my personal servants," Was all Bonnie said.

"You're making a big mistake, B," Hope snarled.

"Kim will defeat you like she has with every other villain," Tara added.

"Oh really?" Bonnie asked.

"Really."

"Kim Stoppable is gonna stop me, whatever shall I do?" Bonnie asked. She then pointed to the shadows. "Do you mean, her?"

Soon, Bebe Kim, along with two other Bebes, stepped out of the shadows.

* * *

Ron landed on the island, ditched his parachute, jacket, helmet, and oxygen equipment before contacting Wade.

"I'm on the island," Ron announced.

"Okay, as soon as you catch a Bebe, hold your Ron-link close to it and press the red button," Wade instructed. "It will send out the virus into the Bebe and it will spread into the other Bebes. Once the virus is sent, disable the Bebe you've captured."

After the screen went black, Ron tapped into the Mystical Monkey Power, causing his eyes to glow blue, before moving forward toward the hive quickly.

As soon as he made it to where he could see the hive, he felt his monkey senses go off and felt someone was near.

"You are trespassing, buffoon," The voice of a Bebe came. Ron turned around before seeing a Bebe standing. "Prepare to be taken to the Queen."

The Bebe quickly extended her arms out toward Ron.

But Ron quickly jumped up and over the arms and tackled the Bebe to the ground. He then held the Bebe down by its chest with his left hand before he pulled out his Ron-link with his right, held it close to the Bebe, and pressed the red button. The Bebe soon started to shake and slow down.

* * *

Tara, Hope, Connie, and Lonnie couldn't believe their eyes; Kim Possible-Stoppable, was now a Bebe!

"What have you done to Kim?" Tara demanded.

"As you can see, Kim is now my servant and will take orders from me without question or hesitation," Bonnie said to her ex-best friend. She then turned to Bebe Kim. "K, tell Tara and Hope that I've always been the better cheerleader."

Bebe Kim nodded and looked at Tara and Hope, "Queen Bonnie has always been the better cheerleader."

"Now tell Connie and Lonnie that I've got all the brains and looks while they have the rest," Bonnie ordered.

Bebe Kim looked at Connie and Lonnie, "Queen Bonnie has all the brains and looks while you two have to rest."

Bonnie laughed, "This is too much fun!"

"Bonnie!" Tara shouted in anger, getting Bonnie's attention. "This time, you've gone too far! First you tried to turn Anna into your slave and against her parents, and now you've turned Kim into your slave and against everyone!"

"And I intend to create an army of Bebes to conquer the world!" Bonnie added. "Once I've conquered the world, everyone else will be turned into Bebes and no one will be at the bottom of the food chain anymore!"

"Still with that food chain nonsense?" Hope demanded.

"The food chain is never nonsense!" Bonnie countered. "It's the way of the universe!"

Suddenly, the Bebes started shaking.

Bonnie quickly noticed this and asked, "What's wrong with you guys?"

"THEY'RE HELPLESS!" A familiar male voice shouted.

* * *

After uploading the virus, Ron put down his Ron-link, raised his right fist, and punched the Bebe in the chest, disabling it. He then picked up his Ron-link, put it back into his pocket, and made his way to the entrance to the hive and saw Tara, Hope, Connie, and Lonnie restrained with Bonnie turning to the other Bebes, including Bebe Kim, who were shaking.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Bonnie asked.

"THEY'RE HELPLESS!" Ron shouted.

* * *

"THEY'RE HELPLESS!" A familiar male voice shouted.

Bonnie turned to see Ron.

"Oh, hey loser," Bonnie said in a neutral tone. "What are you doing here?"

"You know why I'm here."

"To save your wife, friends, and my older sibs?"

"You will pay for what you've done to Kim and whatever you threaten to do to everyone else!" Ron threatened, ignoring Bonnie's question.

"Nice try, but the Bebes' speed with defeat you," Bonnie taunted. She then turned to the Bebes. "K, proceed to turn my ex-best friends and my older sibs into my slaves. The rest of you, get the loser!"

The Bebes went on to do as they were instructed, but not in their usual super-speed way.

"Why aren't you running super-fast?" Bonnie demanded. She then noticed Ron's eyes glowing blue. "And why are your eyes glowing blue?"

"That's none of your business!" Ron shouted.

He then jumped up and crashed back into the ground, causing a small shockwave to knock the two Bebes coming towards him to fall to the ground. Ron quickly grabbed the two Bebes, lifted them up, and crashed them into each other, destroying them. He then noticed Bebe Kim about to press a button on a control panel on the wall near Tara, Hope, Connie, and Lonnie. Reacting quickly, he ripped the head off one of the Bebes he destroyed and threw it at the control panel, destroying it.

"You lost, Bon-Bon!" Ron taunted.

Bonnie smirked, "I don't think so! K?"

Bebe Kim turned away from the damaged control panel and did forward hand-springs toward Ron!

Ron quickly jumped out of the way.

"I knew you wouldn't wanna hurt your wife no matter what state she's in," Bonnie taunted.

Ron looked at Bonnie and shouted, "No, but I would wanna hurt you no matter what state you're in!"

He then quickly ran towards Bonnie only to be hit in the head and knocked out by Bebe Kim.

"Well done, K," Bonnie congratulated while clapping her hands. She then looked to see a group of six Bebes fresh off the assembly line activate and walk up to her. "There are my new Bebes."

"Hey, Bonnie!" A familiar female voice shouted.

* * *

Anna was flying in a T-38 Talon towards the island where the Bebes were at supersonic speed.

"Thanks for the lift, Major," Anna said to the pilot.

"Don't thank me, Miss Stoppable, it was the least I could do after you rescued me from that swamp in Florida," The Major said.

"It was no big," Anna said with a wave. "I happened to have been in the area tap dancing at a little girl's birthday party when I saw you eject and parachute as a result of engine trouble."

The Major then saw the island and announced, "Okay, we're coming upon the island. Get ready!"

Anna nodded, "Roger."

The pilot throttled down before Anna ejected the rear seat canopy, pulled the ejection handles of her seat, and rocketed out.

The T-38 turned away as Anna got out of her seat and deployed her ram-air parachute before descending to the ground and touching down close to the hive. She then removed her parachute, jacket, helmet, and oxygen equipment and ran up to the entrance to the hive to see Bebe Kim knock Ron out.

"Well done, K," Bonnie congratulated while clapping her hands. She then looked to see a group of six Bebes fresh off the assembly line activate and walk up to her. "There are my new Bebes."

"Hey, Bonnie!" Anna shouted.

* * *

"Hey, Bonnie!" A familiar female voice shouted.

Bonnie looked to see Anna and smirked, "Oh hey, Tin Feet, come to watch your mother finish your father and my new Bebes take over the world?"

Anna shook her head, "No, I came to dance."

Bonnie laughed, "That's it?"

Anna removed her dance cane from her belt and lifted her right foot up, revealing that she is wearing tap shoes.

"Yeah," Anna replied before putting her foot back down.

"Well, dance with these…" Bonnie said before looking at the Bebes and shout. "Get her!"

The new Bebes ran up to Anna, surrounded her, and quickly extended their arms in an attempt to grab her.

But Anna anticipated the move, she quickly jumped over the Bebes and caused them to get their arms entangled.

Anna quickly landed in front of Bonnie soon after.

"You let my friends, family, and your siblings go or I'll give you a dance move you will never forget," Anna warned.

Bonnie laughed, "I'm afraid I can't do that, Tin Feet, but I'm not afraid to do this. K?"

Bebe Kim turned towards Anna and quickly extended her arms out. But Anna quickly jumped out of the way, causing the arms to knock Bonnie backward to the floor and her tiara to fall off.

"Ow!" Bonnie groaned. "K, watch it!"

No response from Bebe Kim.

"Wait, you're not gonna say, 'Sorry Queen Bonne'?"

Still no response from Bebe Kim.

Bonnie touched her head with both her hands and realized…

"My tiara!" She panicked. "Where's my tiara? I can't control the Bebes without it!"

Anna quickly noticed the tiara on the ground, fired her wrist grappler at it, and brought it into her hands.

"Looking for this?" Anna taunted as she held up the tiara.

Bonnie looked to see Anna holding the tiara in her hands.

"Tin Feet, give that back!" Bonnie demanded.

Anna shook her head, "I'm afraid I can't do that, Bonnie, but I'm not afraid to do this."

She then threw the tiara onto the ground and jumped up and down on it. Thanks to her tap shoes, Anna was able to crush the tiara.

Suddenly, the Bebes started going into disarray and collapse.

"NO!" Bonnie shouted in horror.

Anna then quickly ran on over to the assembly line's engine, pulled the plug, and shut off the assembly line, stopping the production of more Bebes.

"You'll pay for this!" Bonnie said with a scowl.

She then did ballet twirls towards, Anna.

But Anna quickly saw Bonnie and swung her dance cane at her head, knocking her out.

Anna then ran up to Bebe Kim who was lying back.

"Mom, are you okay?" Anna asked.

"Ow…" Bebe Kim as she stood up.

Suddenly, her face and other parts of her Bebe body fell off, revealing the face and body of Kim.

"Mom, are you okay?" Anna asked, again.

Kim looked at Anna, "I'm alright, Anna, but I have a major head and body ache from all those wires that went into me from those implants."

Anna noticed a lot of red spots on Kim's head and body.

"You need medical attention, Mom," Anna insisted.

"Make that five," Tara spoke up. Anna looked to see that Tara, Hope, Connie, and Lonnie were free of the Bebe implants on their bodies but still strapped down to the tables they were on. Like Kim, they too had red spots all over their bodies.

"KP!" The voice of Ron spoke up.

Kim and Anna looked to see Ron get up from where he was knocked out and run up to them.

Kim got up and held up her hand, "Ronnie, I'd love to give you and Anna a hug but I'm in too much pain to do that."

Everyone soon heard groaning and looked to see Bonnie getting back up.

Kim scowled, "Bonnie Rockwaller, you've gone too far this time!"

Bonnie crossed her arms, "I could've been queen of the world, but all it took was your loser husband and Tin Feet to ruin everything."

"Bon-Bon, you're under arrest," Ron said with a scowl.

Bonnie laughed, "No I'm not."

She then deployed her black Swan winds as the ceiling opened up and a helicopter appeared.

"Later losers," Bonnie announced before taking flight, entering the helicopter, and flying off.

"I'm gonna go free the others," Anna announced to Kim and Ron.

She then got out the tap shoe toe tap/knife out of her mission pouch and used it to cut Tara, Hope, Connie, and Lonnie free of their restraints.

"Thanks, Anna," Tara said as she, Hope, Connie, and Lonnie slid off the tables they were on.

"Thanks a million for letting our sister get away," Connie huffed.

Anna looked at Connie and Lonnie, "I take it you two are Bonnie's older sisters?"

"We sure are," Connie answered. "I've got all the brains."

"I've got all the looks," Lonnie added.

"And like Bonnie, you have the rest," Connie added.

"Tin Feet," Both sisters said in unison before giggling.

"Hey!" Ron shouted. "Don't talk to my daughter that way!"

Anna ran up to her father and said, "Easy, Dad, don't listen to these Cinderella step-sister wannabes."

"What did you call us?" Connie demanded.

Anna turned to Connie, "You and Drizella heard me, Anastasia."

"You are so, rude," Lonnie huffed.

"I can be, I can be not," Anna said with a smirk. She then turned to Kim. "Let's get you and the others to a hospital."

"Or I could heal you guys myself," Ron suggested.

Kim turned to Ron, "How?"

Ron didn't say anything, instead he walked up to Connie and Lonnie before giving them Vulcan nerve pinches and knocking them out.

"Goodnight, Anastasia and Drizella," Ron said softly. Ron then walked back to Kim. "I didn't want them to know about the MMP. Now, I'll see if I can use the MMP to heal you guys. You all may wanna close your eyes first."

Kim nodded before closing her eyes.

Ron then closed his eyes as he tapped into the MMP and put his hands on Kim's shoulders. The blue aura surrounding him then surrounded Kim for a few seconds, healed up her head and body, before returning to Ron. The aura disappeared soon after.

"So, KP, how do you feel?" Ron asked as he opened his eyes.

Kim soon felt the pain was gone before opening her eyes and noticing the red spots left behind by the Bebe implants were gone as well.

"I fell a lot better," Kim replied to Ron's question.

Soon, both she and Ron embraced in a hug.

"It's great to have you back, KP," Ron commented.

Anna then joined the hug.

After the three broke the hug, Ron spoke, "I'm gonna go heal the others."

Ron then proceeded to heal Tara, Hope, Connie, and Lonnie with his MMP.

* * *

A minute later, Ron finished healing Tara, Hope, Connie, and Lonnie with his MMP.

"How do you guys feel?" Ron asked.

"Good as new," Hope replied.

"I feel great," Tara added.

"Let's go drop Bonnie's sisters off in Middleton and get Anna to London," Kim suggested.

Ron then thought of something and turned to Anna, "Speaking of London, how did you get here, AC? I thought you, Al, Chloe, Vera, and Shawn were on a plane bound for London."

Anna looked at her father, "We were, but a couple of passengers on our plane bumped into each other and got into a fight over the football game from last night. The fight started out with words before one of the guys, who wore a Great Lake jersey, punched the other guy, who wore a Hudson River jersey, in the head. The other fought back and the two wrestled around before a couple of off duty policemen got up from their seats and intervened."

Kim gasped, "Whoa."

"So after the fight," Anna continued. "Our plane was diverted to Boston. After landing, I contacted Wade to see if he could get us another flight to London when he alerted me to the sitch you guys were in."

Kim then got a good look at Anna's footwear and asked, "Anna, why are you wearing tap shoes?"

"Knowing I was going up against Bebes, I brought something that could cause more damage to them," Anna replied. "I may not have destroyed any Bebes with these, but they did come in handy in destroying what's controlling them. And don't worry, my tap shoes are indestructible and are still dance-worthy. They just need to be cleaned."

"I'll contact Wade and have him get a ride ready for us," Ron announced before contacting Wade on his Ron-link.

* * *

Alex Walker was on his computer in his dorm room checking his e-mail.

Just then, he found an e-mail from his father and opened it to find a video.

There was also a note that read,

 _ **"A friend of mine took this video of Kim and Ron at the Broy International Airport and sent it to me."**_

Alex smirked and thought, _"I wonder what the video is like."_

He then hit the play button and the video started with Kim and Ron conversing before they stood up from their seats. Just then, Ron took Kim into his arms and spun her around, earning a happy squeal from her. Ron then said something before he and Kim passionately kissed. A bunch of other people stopped to watch with some of them getting out their cameras and take pictures and video of the kiss. The kiss went on for a couple more minutes before Kim and Ron pulled away and found out they were being watched, filmed, and photographed. The video ended soon after.

Alex laughed.

"What's so funny?" A voice from behind asked.

Alex turned to see his roommate and answered, "George, check this out!"

He turned back towards his computer before replaying the video for George.

"No way!" George said in amazement after watching the video.

"Yes, way," Alex said.

"I wished I could've kissed my girl like that without getting slapped and dumped," George pouted.

Alex's smile faded before he asked, "What happened between you and Tania?"

George sighed, "A couple days ago, she was in a foul mood over something...I forget what. But in an attempt to cheer her up, I pulled a kiss like what Ron just did to Kim on her. This turned out to be a mistake, she slapped me in the face and broke up with me."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Alex said with sympathy.

George then looked at his watch, "I gotta get to Health Class, I'll see you later."

Alex waved, "Okay, see you later, dude."

George waved back before leaving the dorm room.

As soon as George left, Alex turned back to his computer screen and thought, _"This video could definitely embarrass Kim and her loser husband."_

Alex then proceeded to post the video on social media and YouTube.

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N: Well, Kim is finally free from being a Bebe.

What will happen once Kim and Ron learn of that video of them kissing?

You'll find out.

Please leave a comment or review.


	31. Chapter 31: Genie In A Bottle

Chapter 31: Genie In A Bottle

Disclaimer: all characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

Kim and Ron trudged into the Stoppable townhouse at 11:00 am. It's been an hour since the second Bonnie sitch and after all they've been through, they were thrilled to be home.

"Whew, what a sitch," Kim groaned as she and Ron entered the living room.

"I totally agreed with you, KP," Ron agreed as he and Kim sat down on the couch facing the front windows. "And it's great to be home after an eventful morning."

Kim turned to Ron on her right, "Thank you for saving me, Ronnie."

Ron turned to Kim on his left, "You're welcome, KP, and I'm sorry."

"For what?" Kim asked, confused.

Ron turned his head away from Kim and hung it down, "I shouldn't've left you alone outside the airport. I have vowed to never leave your side and to always protect you from those who would want to hurt you, kidnap you, and/or turn you into their slave. But thanks to having to go to the bathroom, I have broken that vow."

Kim scooted closer to Ron, reached out with her left hand and turned his face towards her.

"Ronnie, are you okay?" Kim asked with concern.

Ron sniffled, "Are you ashamed of me for my failure to be at your side and protect you?"

Kim gasped as she pulled her hand away, "Ronnie, I'm not ashamed of you for anything."

Ron sighed, "I love you, KP, and I want nothing to ever happen to you again. I promise you that I will never leave you alone no matter what. Even though I may not be able to go to the bathroom a..."

"Ronnie," Kim interrupted. "It's really sweet of you that you are willing to give up going to the bathroom just to be by my side and protect me, but I don't want you to stop going to the bathroom. Everyone has to go to the bathroom whether they like it or not. Besides, there was nothing you could've done had you not gone to the bathroom. Those Bebes were too fast and they probably would've kidnapped you too."

"So, you forgive me?"

"I already have."

The two teens embraced in a hug before Ron said, "Thanks, KP."

* * *

A couple minutes later, Kim and Ron broke the hug.

"Say, Ronnie, would you like to go down to the basement and spar with me?" Kim asked.

Ron raised an eyebrow, "I thought you said you weren't ashamed of me and you forgive me."

Kim nodded, "True, but I feel like blowing off some steam after all that has happened this morning."

Ron thought for a moment before speaking, "You know, come to think of it, I need to blow off some steam myself after all that has happened this morning. Bon-Bon turning you into a Bebe was enough to make me angry."

Kim smirked, "Well, bad boy, let's go throw on our gis and spar away in the basement."

Ron smirked, "You're on, bad girl."

With that said, Kim and Ron got up from the couch and made their way up the stairs.

* * *

A couple more minutes later, Kim and Ron were down in the basement standing on opposite ends of a navy-blue mat. They were both wearing white gis with black belts and Kim's hair was tied back into a flowing ponytail. Rufus was down in the basement as well, only he was standing near the mat with a small gong.

"Ready to take a beating, Monkey Boy?" Kim asked.

Ron raised an eyebrow, "Monkey Boy?"

"That's my warrior name for you," Kim said. "After all, you are the Monkey Master."

"That's true," Ron agreed. He then smirked. "Well then, I shall accept Monkey Boy as my warrior name, Fiery One."

Kim raised an eyebrow, "Fiery One?"

"Well, it's the only warrior name I could come up with for you," Ron said in an apologetic tone. "After all, you have hair as red as fire and you are very high spirited. You also lose your temper easily at times."

Kim gave a mock glare, "Excuse me?"

Ron raised his hands, "I'm sorry, KP."

Kim giggled, "It's okay, Ronnie, I do lose my temper at times."

"But I'm always there to calm you down whenever you lose your temper, right?" Ron asked.

"Of course," Kim cooed. "And I'm happy you are there for me when I need you to calm me down."

"Ditto," Ron chirped. He then smirked. "Now, ready to take a beating, Fiery One?"

Kim smirked, "Only if you are ready to take a beating, Monkey Boy."

"I am confident I can beat you in hand-to-hand combat," Ron said confidently.

"You better not get too cocky, Monkey Boy," Kim warned. "I know sixteen styles of Kung-Fu."

"Don't be such a pussy, Fiery One," Ron teased.

Kim gasped, "Ron!"

Ron giggled, "Just kidding."

"Oh I'm gonna get you for this, Monkey Boy!"

"Bring it, Fiery One!"

The two teens then bowed towards each other before getting into fighting stance.

Rufus then hit the gong and shouted, "Begin!"

Kim and Ron then charged in and attacked each other.

* * *

A couple more minutes later, Rufus hit the gong again, ending the match.

Instead of pulling away and bowing, Ron grabbed Kim, spun her around, wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, and planted a kiss on the right side of her neck before resting his chin on her right shoulder.

Kim smiled, "That sparring match was…"

"Badical?" Ron guessed with a smile.

"Badical!" Kim said in excitement. "But not as badical as the kiss you have just given me."

She then turned around and pulled Ron in for a kiss on the lips.

After breaking the kiss, Ron commented, "The kiss you just gave me was badical too."

Kim then wrapped her arms around Ron's waist and rested her chin on his left shoulder.

"So, what would you like to do now?" Ron asked.

"Let's do a few more rounds of sparring, Monkey Boy," Kim suggested with a smirk. "Afterward, you and I can go shower and put on some fresh clothes."

Ron smirked, "You're on, Fiery One."

With that said, Kim and Ron pulled away from each other and took positions on the opposite sides of the mat, bowed to each other, and got into fighting stance.

Rufus hit the gong before Kim and Ron charged in an attacked each other.

* * *

Later, at 11:30 am, Kim and Ron walked out of their bedroom dressed up in fresh clothes. Kim wore a maroon t-shirt with a black leather jacket, a black belt with silver belt-buckle, and blue jeans stuffed into black combat boots. Ron on the other hand wore the same outfit as Kim, only he had a black pouch for Rufus on the left side of his belt.

They turned towards each other before Ron asked, "So, KP, what do you wanna do for lunch?"

"Let's order a couple pizzas," Kim replied. She then draped her arms around Ron's shoulders. "I don't feel like going out to lunch, much less cook. How about you and Rufus?"

Ron gave a mock yawn, "I'm too lazy to do all those things too, KP."

"Ditto," Rufus added as he poked out of Ron's pouch.

"Then it's settled," Kim said as she pulled away. "We will order a couple of pizzas: one for you and me and one for Rufus."

"Yeah!" Rufus chirped.

"We'd better get to a phone then," Ron added.

* * *

Later, at 12:00 pm, Kim and Ron were sitting on the couch facing the TV in the living room and watching an episode of, Agony County, while eating a peperoni and cheese pizza they ordered. Rufus on the other hand was snoozing in a pizza box after eating a plain cheese pizza Kim and Ron ordered for him.

"I still don't know why Charity wants Danny even though he's bad," Ron said, confused.

"I still don't know why either," Was all Kim said. She then turned to Ron on her right and gave a sultry grin. "But I do know that I want you and your bad."

Ron turned to Kim on his left, "KP, I'm not a real bad boy; I'm too nice of a guy to be one."

"Ronnie, did you know that, bad boy, can also mean something impressive?" Kim asked.

Ron shook his head, "I did not know that."

"Ronnie, you've impressed me in so many ways that I've lost count," Kim said with a sultry grin. "That, and you've done stuff that was actually bad."

"Like the time I tried to cheat at that flower sack project?" Ron pointed out.

"Exactly," Kim said with a nod. "Even though I was disappointed in you for cheating at the project, I was amazed that you could have such a nefarious streak and be able to cover your tracks."

"But my luck ran out when Sacky M-C-M-X-X-X-I-I-I-I turned out to be sugar," Ron groaned.

Kim's grin vanished as she raised an eyebrow, "Uh...Ron, the last four Roman numerals should've been I-V."

"Really?" Ron asked. Kim nodded. "I thought I-I-I-I was four in Roman numerals. It's like that on my Grandmother's clock."

"That's different," Kim pointed out.

"How different?" Ron asked.

"That's a story for another time," Was all Kim said before her sultry grin returned. "Right now, let's drop the Roman numerals and enjoy each other's company. Okay?"

Ron nodded, "Okay."

Kim gave Ron a peck on the lips before cooing, "That's my, bad boy."

She then slid off her boots before she held her arms out.

Ron noticed this and asked, "KP?"

"Ronnie, will you cuddle with me?"

"Well...I don't know..."

She then gave a puppy-dog pout, "Please, Ronnie, I wanna cuddle with you."

Ron giggled, "Just messing with you, of course I will cuddle with you, KP."

Kim gave a mock glare, "Why you...bad boy."

Ron nodded, "Yup, I'm a bad boy alright. But I'm still the Ron you know and love."

Kim gave a sultry grin, "Of course you are, now come closer to me and cuddle with me."

Ron smiled before he slid off his boots, scooted closer to Kim, and the two laid down on the couch with Kim wrapped in Ron's arms.

"Thank you, Ronnie," Kim cooed. "I'm now the happiest girl in the world."

Ron kissed the right side of Kim's neck causing her to purr.

"You're welcome, KP," Ron cooed as he pulled away. "And you make me the happiest man in the world."

Kim managed to reach for the remote on the coffee table and turn off the TV.

"What was that for?" Ron asked. "I thought you wanted to watch the rest of this."

Kim turned towards Ron, "I want peace and quiet while we cuddle."

Just then, a dog bark came.

Kim and Ron sat up and noticed Ike and Mamie standing in the living room.

"I take it you guys wanna go for a walk?" Ron asked.

Ike nodded.

"Then let's take you two for a walk," Kim spoke up. She then turned to Ron. "Cuddle time will have to wait."

Ron nodded before looking at Rufus, "Rufus?"

Rufus woke up, yawned, and looked at Ron, "Yeah?"

"Would you like to come with me and Kim?" Ron asked. "We're gonna be taking Ike and Mamie for a walk."

Rufus nodded before he jumped out of the pizza box he was in, scurried on over to the pouch on Ron's belt, and climbed into it.

"I take it that's a yes?" Ron guessed.

Rufus popped out of the pouch and nodded, "Yes."

Soon, Kim and Ron slid their boots back on before getting up and going to the nearby closet to get leashes for Ike and Mamie.

* * *

A couple minutes later, Kim and Ron walked out of their townhouse with Ike and Mamie on leashes.

"So, KP, where do you wanna go?" Ron asked.

"Let's go to the park," Kim suggested. "I heard that dogs are allowed there. But only if they're on leashes."

Kim and Ron both looked down at the two German shepherds and noticed them rubbing up against each other.

"They really like each other," Ron commented.

"I think they make a cute couple," Kim commented.

"just like us."

Ike nodded in agreement.

Kim and Ron laughed before they proceeded to walk Ike and Mamie.

* * *

About an hour later, Kim and Ron entered their townhouse and unhooked Ike's and Mamie's leashes.

The two dogs quickly ran up the stairs soon after.

"So, KP, what do you wanna do now?" Ron asked as he and Kim turned towards each other.

Kim thought for a moment before suggesting, "Well, there's this movie I've been wanting to see that comes out tonight at five."

Ron smiled, "Then we shall go see it then."

Kim draped her arms around Ron's shoulders before getting up on her tiptoes and kissing him on the lips.

After pulling away, Kim cooed, "I knew you'd say, yes."

"I felt the same way when I asked you to marry me," Ron pointed out.

"And marrying you was the best thing I've ever done," Kim cooed.

Ron looked at the clock above the front door and noticed it was 1:00 pm.

"We have a few hours before the movie you wanna see begins," Ron pointed out. "In the meantime, what shall we do to pass the time?"

Kim gave a sultry grin, "We can finally have cuddle time. But I was thinking of taking this to the bedroom and I need my night gown and you need your pajamas and robe for it."

Ron grinned, "Then let's go change and cuddle."

Rufus, who heard the whole conversation from Ron's pouch silently groaned, "Oh brother."

* * *

A few minutes later, Kim and Ron looked at themselves in the full-length mirror on the door that lead into their bathroom after getting their favorite bedtime clothes on. Kim wore her long black spaghetti-strap night gown with a slit that left her right leg exposed while Ron wore his pajamas and robe.

"This is more like it," Kim commented.

Ron wrapped his arms around Kim's waist from behind and kissed her on the left side of her neck.

After pulling away, Ron said, "I totally agree with you on this, KP."

Kim turned around and wrapped her arms around Ron's waist.

"I'm so happy you agree with me, Ronnie," Kim cooed.

The two teens then started kissing each other.

"Lets. Go. Cuddle," Kim gasped in between kisses.

Ron pulled away and said, "Not so fast my ferociously badical bride, there's something I wanna do first."

Kim gave a puppy-dog pout, "But I wanna cuddle with you, Ronnie, do you not love me?"

"Kim please don't scare me like that," Ron said with concern. "You know that I love you with all my heart and soul. When I told you during the Lorwardian invasion that I couldn't live without you, I really meant it. And saving you from becoming a head mounted to a wall was my way of telling you that I love you so much. I will always love you no matter what, I'll never leave you, I will always be at your side, and I will always protect you from anything that would dare hurt and/or kill you."

Kim giggled, "I was just playing with you, Ronnie, and everything you just told me are the sweetest things you've ever said to me. If you should know, I will always love you no matter what, I'll never leave you, I will always be at your side, and I will always protect you from anything that would dare hurt and/or kill you."

Ron cupped Kim's face with his hands, "Then I guess we are 100% committed to each other."

Kim shook her head, "No, Ronnie, we're infinite percent committed to each other."

Ron pulled his hands away from Kim's face before he took Kim into his arms and spun her around.

"And we are infinite percent committed to each other now and forever," Ron cooed.

He then pulled Kim back up for a kiss.

After pulling away, Kim asked, "So, Ronnie, what is it you wanted to do before we cuddle?"

"I wanna share a dance with you to a new song," Ron replied.

"Then we will do just that," Kim cooed.

Ron let go of Kim before he walked over to his night stand, picked up his Ron-link, activated it, found the song "Everytime We Touch" in the music section on it, and hit the play button.

He then walked back up to his wife before taking her hands into his own. The married couple then proceeded to dance to the song.

* * *

After the song ended, Ron asked, "So, what did you think?"

"I had a great time dancing with you to that song, Ronnie!" Kim commented.

Ron pulled Kim in closer, "I'm glad you liked it; I liked it as well."

"I Loved it," Kim corrected. "But I love you even more."

Ron picked up Kim; spun her around a couple of times, causing her to squeal happily; and put her back down.

"And I love you more than anything," Ron cooed before pulling Kim in for another kiss.

After breaking the kiss, Kim had tears coming down her face.

"Are you alright, KP?" Ron asked, noticing the tears.

Kim nodded, "You always make me cry Ronnie, but it's with tears of joy."

Ron started tearing up himself, "And you make me cry tears of joy too, KP."

He then pulled Kim in for another kiss.

After pulling away, Kim cooed, "Let's go cuddle."

With that said, Kim and Ron walked over to their bed and climbed under the blankets and cuddled.

* * *

Later, a little after 3:00 pm, Kim and Ron were still in their bed with Kim's head resting in the crook of Ron's right shoulder and Ron's right arm around Kim's waist.

"This feels great," Ron commented.

"Ronnie, that's like the hundredth time you've said that," Kim pointed out.

"I know," Ron cooed before giving Kim a peck on the top of her head. "But I couldn't help myself."

Kim giggled, "I knew you couldn't help yourself."

Ron then began stroking Kim's hair with his left hand, causing Kim to purr.

"KP, that's like the hundredth time you've purred," Ron pointed out.

"I know," Kim cooed before she got up to give Ron a peck on the lips. "But I couldn't help myself."

Ron giggled, "I knew you couldn't help yourself."

Just as Kim laid back down, Ron leaned over and kissed the right side of her neck.

"Oh…yeah…that's nice," Kim cooed as Ron continued kissing her neck. "That's...really...nice...!"

Ron pulled away and asked, "Want me to do the same on the lips?"

"Please and thank you," Kim replied with a sultry grin.

Ron then leaned in and started kissing Kim on the lips.

After Ron pulled away, Kim soon noticed the clock on Ron's nightstand say, 3:05 pm.

"Whatcha looking at?" Ron asked.

"The clock," Kim replied. "We have about two hours before that movie starts."

"What shall we do to past the time?" Ron asked in a flirty tone.

"Let's go relax in the hot tub," Kim suggested.

Ron became confused, "Hot tub?"

"Yeah you remember, we ordered a hot tub and it arrived a couple days ago," Kim reminded Ron.

Ron thought for a moment before speaking, "Of course, how could I forget?"

Kim shook her head, "I don't know."

Soon, Kim and Ron climbed out of bed and proceeded to change into swimsuits.

* * *

A couple minutes later, Kim and Ron climbed into their now operational hot tub wearing swimsuits. Kim wore a green two-piece bikini with white Hawaiian flowers on it while Ron wore a pair of swim trunks with the same coloration as Kim's swimsuit.

"Booyah…" Ron commented after he climbed into the hot tub. "This may not be a swimming pool, but this is still great."

"This is great," Kim agreed after she climbed into the hot tub. "And next year, when summer comes, we will have an in-ground pool installed."

"Luckily, our backyard is big enough for both a swimming pool and a place for, AC, to play fetch with Ike," Ron added.

Kim scooted closer to Ron and put her head on his right shoulder before Ron put his right arm around her.

Just then, Ron commented, "This hot tub is hot, but I know you're hotter, KP."

Kim gave a mock glare and lightly slapped Ron's stomach with her right hand.

"Oh…shut up, Ronnie," She said.

Ron gave a mock glare and looked away, "Okay, I will."

Kim reach over and turned Ron's face toward her own.

"Ronnie, I was just playing with you," Kim assured. "You know that, right?"

"I knew you were, KP," Ron giggled. "You wanna play some more, if you know what I mean?"

Kim shook her head, "Nah, let's just relax. Besides, our neighbors seeing us playing with each other will be a huge embarrassment for us."

"Good point," Ron agreed.

Kim then gave a sultry grin, "Now, let's spend the next hour relaxing in the hot tub."

With that said, Kim and Ron leaned back against the water jets of the hot tub and relaxed.

* * *

Later, at 4:15 pm, Kim and Ron were looking at themselves in the full length mirror in their bedroom and admired what they saw. Earlier, after getting out of the hot tub and drying off, they both decided to change into nicer clothes for their night on the town. Kim wore a navy-blue V-neck cocktail dress with black tights and black patent Repetto Rose Mary Jane shoes. Ron on the other hand wore a navy-blue collared-shirt with black dress pants, black socks, and black patent Loafers.

"KP, I have to admit, we both look great," Ron commented.

"I totally agree with you, Ronnie," Kim cooed.

Ron kissed Kim on the left side of her neck before asking, "Shall we head on over to the movie theater?"

Kim looked at herself in the mirror again and said, "Actually, do you think we could stop by at the salon first?"

Ron's smile faded as he became confused, "Salon?"

"I wanna have our hair styled to look great for tonight," Kim said. "I looked up salons in Broy one time and there's one next door to the movie theater."

"Why can't we style our hair here?"

"I feel like going to a salon this time."

Ron smiled, "If you let me hold your hand while we get our hair done, I'll agree to the salon."

Kim took Ron's right hand into her left, "I will hold your hand as we get our hair done."

"Then let's go."

"But, let's refill Ike's and Mamie's food and water bowls first."

After that was said, Kim and Ron walked out of their bedroom and headed downstairs to fill up Ike's and Mamie's food and water bowls. Afterward, they said goodbye to Ike and Mamie before saying goodbye to Rufus, who was watching TV, and head for the Sloth.

* * *

Later, at 4:45 pm, Kim and Ron walked out of the salon holding hands, with different hairdos, and smiling. Kim had her hair styled as it was when she and Ron went to the restaurant, Chez Couteaux for the first time. Ron on the other had his hair styled as it was when he tried to be a bad boy.

"Now this is more like it," Kim commented.

"Thank you for holding my hand throughout the whole thing," Ron said. "I always enjoy getting my hair done with you by my side."

"You're welcome, Ronnie," Kim cooed.

She then put her head on Ron's right shoulder just as they got in the line of people in front of the movie theater.

"Are you ready to see this movie?" Ron asked.

"I'm so…ready," Kim replied.

"What could possibly ruin this night?"

Just then, as if on cue, the line into the movie theater began to disperse.

"Hey, what's the sitch?" Kim asked as she raised her head up.

She and Ron then walked up to the ticket window.

"I'm sorry, but we're sold out," The man said in an apologetic tone before putting up a "Sold Out" sign and walking away.

"Aw man," Ron groaned. He then turned to Kim. "I'm so sorry, KP."

Kim turned to Ron, "It's okay, Ronnie, we can see it another time. Right now, let's just explore around town."

"Where could we go too?" Ron asked.

"Let's go find a place to eat," Kim suggested.

Ron then noticed an Italian restaurant across the street.

"That Italian restaurant looks nice," Ron said, pointing the restaurant out to Kim.

Kim saw the restaurant and nodded, "Let's go eat there."

With that said, Kim and Ron headed on over to the restaurant.

* * *

A minute later, Kim and Ron entered the restaurant and were greeted by a host.

"Ciao, and welcome to, Mario's Luogo di Cena," The host said in an Italian accent. "Table for two?"

Ron nodded, "Yes, me and my beutiful wife."

Kim blushed.

"Right this way," The host said before he brought Kim and Ron to a table for two.

As soon as they were seated, the host handed Kim and Ron each a menu.

"The waiter will be here in a few," The host said before walking away.

* * *

A few minutes later, a waiter came up and spoke in an Italian accent, "Ciao, and welcome to, Mario's Luogo di Cena, are you ready to order?"

Kim nodded, "Yes, Ron and I will both have the spagetti and meat sauce, please."

The waiter wrote down on his notepad before asking, "And for drinks?"

"I'll have a root beer and Ron will have a Coca-Cola, please," Kim replied.

The waiter wrote down on his notepad before saying, "I'll be back with your drinks."

With that said, the waiter picked up Kim and Ron's menus and walked away.

As soon as the waiter walked away, Ron looked at his surroundings.

"Whatcha looking at?" Kim asked.

"This kinda reminds me of when you and I went to Venice," Ron replied. "I'm referring to our worldwide sightseeing trip, not the one Bonnie was with us."

"Ronnie, will you not mention Bonnie's name around me anymore?" Kim asked calmly. "That woman now makes my blood boil after what she did to me today."

"I'm sorry, KP," Ron apologized. "I won't mention 'her' name around you anymore. Come to think of it, I don't wanna hear 'her' name either after what she did to you."

Kim reached out and took Ron's hands into her own, "Let's agree to never mention 'her' name ever, again."

"Agreed," Ron agreed with his wife. He then asked. "So, what would you like to talk about now?"

Before Kim could answer, the waiter came back with their drinks and set them on the table.

"Here are your drinks," He announced.

Kim and Ron both looked up at the waiter and said, "Thank you."

As soon as the waiter walked away, the two teens looked back at each other.

"So, Ronnie, you asked me what I would like to talk about?" Kim asked in a flirty tone.

Ron nodded, "I did."

Kim thought for a moment before speaking, "Well…I have to agree that this restaurant does remind us of when we went to Venice on our sightseeing trip."

"And that was one of the most romantic trips of my life," Ron commented.

"Mine too, Ronnie," Kim cooed. "Mine too."

"Maybe some day again you and I will go back to Venice and have another romantic time," Ron speculated.

"We'll see what the future holds for us," Was all Kim said.

"But we both know that our future is bright," Ron mentioned.

Kim nodded, "Yeah, Ron, yeah it really is."

Ron nodded, "Yup, and I hate meat cakes."

"Huh?"

"No idea why I said that."

Kim rolled her eyes in response to Ron's words.

Suddenly, Ron came down with a bad thought and frowned.

Kim noticed this, let Ron's hands go, and asked, "What's wrong, Ronnie?"

Ron sighed, "I just remembered, don't we have college homework to worry about along with early morning cheer and football practices?"

"Ronnie, we got our homework done before the weekend even began," Kim pointed out. "As for early morning cheer and football practices, they're not happening tomorrow. Don't you remember?"

Ron shook his head, "I wasn't 100% sure."

"Ronnie, do you really think I would bring us out for a night on the town if we had homework due and early morning cheer and football practices the next day?" Kim asked. She then sighed. "Ronnie, let's just enjoy a romantic evening and not think about school or practices, okay?"

Ron nodded, "Okay."

Kim smiled, reached down, unbuckled her right shoe, and rubbed her foot against Ron's left leg.

"Good, now let's enjoy a romantic evening together," Kim cooed.

Ron slipped off his right Loafer before he rubbed his foot against Kim's left leg.

"Anything you say, KP," Ron cooed. "And one romantic evening this will be."

* * *

Later, at 6:00 pm, after enjoying a divine Italian dinner, Kim and Ron paid for their meals and walked out of the restaurant, hand-in-hand.

"So, where would you like to go now my most badical bride?" Ron asked as he and Kim walked down the street.

Suddenly, something in a window caught Kim's eye.

Ron noticed this and looked at what Kim was looking at and noticed an array of chocolate foods consisting of, small chocolates, chocolate cakes, and chocolate chip cookies. There was also a chocolate fountain. That's when Ron realized that his wife was looking at a chocolate shop.

"Wow, a chocolate shop," Ron commented in amazement. He then noticed the sign on the window. "The Chocolate Palace."

"Do you wanna go in?" Kim asked.

"I love to," Ron replied in excitement.

With that said, Kim and Ron walked into the chocolate shop.

* * *

A couple minutes later, Kim and Ron were sitting at a table next to each other and enjoying a small box of chocolates Ron bought for them.

"These are badical," Ron commented before he ate another chocolate. "Mmm…chocolate caramel."

"These definitely taste badical, Ronnie," Kim agreed before she ate another chocolate. "Mmm…milk chocolate."

Ron then whispered into Kim's ear, "But these chocolates aren't as badical as your kisses."

"Oh, Ronnie, that was so sweet of you to say that," Kim commented.

Ron picked up another chocolate, rubbed it around his lips, and asked, "Would you like a chocolate kiss?"

"Yes, please," Kim cooed.

She then took the chocolate into her hands and ate it.

"Mmm…" Kim said as she savored the taste of the chocolate. "That is better than any other chocolate I have ever eaten."

She then picked up another chocolate, rubbed it around her lips, and asked, "Would you like a chocolate kiss?"

"Yes, please," Ron cooed.

He then took the chocolate into his hands and ate it.

"Mmm…badical," Ron commented. He then asked. "Wanna have a real kiss?"

"Yes," Kim replied.

The two teens then shared a kiss.

After pulling away, something caught Ron's eye; it was an area in the shop where there was chocolate jewelry.

"Ronnie, what are you looking at?" Kim asked.

Ron held up his hand, "Wait right here and please cover your eyes."

Kim raised an eyebrow, "Okay, Ron, what's the sitch?"

"Please, KP, there's something I want to get you and I want to surprise you," Was all Ron said.

"Okay, but this better be good," Kim said as she covered her eyes.

Soon, Ron walked over to where the chocolate jewelry was.

* * *

A minute later, Ron came back to the table holding a small square box, a cubed box, and a rectangular box in his hands.

"I'm back," Ron announced as he sat down.

Kim uncovered her eyes, noticed the three boxes in Ron's hands and asked, "What's in the three boxes?"

Ron set the three boxes down in front of Kim on the table and said, "You'll see."

Kim picked up the small square box and opened it to find a pair of chocolate diamond stud earrings.

Kim gasped in amazement, "Earrings?"

"Chocolate diamond earrings, KP," Ron corrected. "I noticed a chocolate jewelry section in the shop."

"They're beautiful," Kim said as she put the earrings on.

After she put the earrings on, she picked up the cubed box and opened it to find a wrist watch with chocolate diamonds on it.

Kim gasped in amazement, "A chocolate diamond wrist watch?"

"I figured you could use a wrist watch," Ron said.

"It's beautiful," Kim said as she placed the watch onto her left wrist.

After she put the watch on, she picked up the rectangular box and opened it to find a gold necklace with a large egg-shaped pendent covered in chocolate diamonds.

Kim gasped in amazement, "Ronnie!"

"So, what do you think?" Ron asked.

"It's beautiful!" Kim said in excitement.

"I thought my lady could use some delicious chocolate jewelry," Ron said with a giggle. "I do wanna make her the happiest girl in the world after all."

Kim's smile faded, "Oh, Ronnie, you really don't have to buy me nice things to make me the happiest girl in the world. You being a part of my life makes me the happiest girl in the world, you now that right?"

Ron nodded, "I do, KP, but you mean everything to me. I love you so much and I want to give you everything you ever wanted."

"Ronnie, you are everything I ever wanted," Kim said.

"Then do you want me to return the jewelry?" Ron asked.

Kim shook her head, "No, Ronnie, you can still get nice things for me, just don't overdo it."

"I won't overdo it, KP," Ron assured Kim. "I may not be a Genie in a bottle, but if there's anything you want or need, just ask me and I can make that wish come true."

"Then can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

Kim took the necklace out of the box and handed and held it out to Ron.

"Will you place this around my neck?" Kim asked.

"Your wish is at my command," Ron cooed before taking the necklace into his hands.

Kim turned around before Ron placed the necklace around her neck.

As soon as the necklace was in place, Kim turned around and asked, "May I wish for a kiss?"

Ron leaned in and gave his wife another kiss.

After pulling away, Kim said, "Thanks, Ronnie, now let's finish our chocolates and move on to the next thing."

Ron grinned, "And what would the next thing be?"

Kim cupped Ron's left cheek with her right hand, "We'll figure out where to go to next in good times. Now is not the time."

With that said, Kim and Ron went back to eating their chocolates.

* * *

A couple minutes later, Kim and Ron walked out of the chocolate shop hand-in-hand and conversed.

"That was delicious!" Kim commented.

"The chocolates or my chocolate kisses?" Ron asked with a giggle.

"Both," Kim replied.

"So, what do you wanna do now?"

Kim looked at her new watch and it read, 6:30.

"Wanna go for a walk in the park?" Kim asked.

Ron stopped, pulled Kim into his arms and said, "I think that will be badical."

"Then let's go."

After that was said, Kim and Ron pulled away from each other and headed for the Sloth.

* * *

A half an hour later, Kim and Ron were walking in the park, hand-in-hand. Much to their delight, the park was deserted so it was just the two of them.

"So, Ronnie, what do you think?" Kim asked in a flirty tone.

"About what?" Ron asked, confused.

"The walk," Kim replied.

"Oh, I think it's badical," Ron commented. "Just you and me and nobody around to bother us."

Kim rested her head on her husband's right shoulder and sighed happily.

"I love you, Ronnie," She cooed.

Ron leaned his head against his wife's and said, "And I love you too, KP."

He then raised his head up and noticed the playground lit up.

"Whatcha looking at, Ronnie?" Kim asked as she raised her head up.

"Hey, KP?" Ron asked as both he and Kim stopped walking.

"Yes, Ronnie?" Kim asked.

"Please follow me to the playground," Ron replied.

Kim became confused, "The playground?"

"Please follow me," Ron said, again. "I have to ask you something."

"Ronnie, haven't you already asked me to marry you?" Kim playfully asked.

Ron nodded, "Yes, but this is different."

Kim nodded, "Okay, I'll follow you."

She then followed Ron to the playground and onto a square platform.

"So, Ronnie, what did you want to ask me on the playground?" Kim asked.

"Would you like to share another dance?" Ron asked with a smile. "This time to, 'Could It Be'?"

Kim smiled, "I would love that!"

Ron pulled out his Ron-link, activated it, found the song "Could It Be" in the music section on it, hit the play button, and set the Ron-link down nearby.

He then took Kim's hands into his own and the two proceeded to dance like they did a Junior Prom and at one point, share a passionate kiss.

* * *

After the song ended, Ron let go of Kim and retrieved his Ron-link before he took Kim's hands into his own, again.

"What did you think of the dance?" Ron asked.

"Wonderful like always," Kim commented.

Ron pulled Kim in close, "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I enjoyed it as well."

"I'm glad we both enjoyed it," Kim said as she wrapped her arms around Ron's waist.

"What would you like to do now my most badical spouse?" Ron asked

Kim noticed a tree nearby and pointed toward it, "Let's go sit under that tree over there."

Kim and Ron pulled away from each other before the latter looked over at the tree in the former's direction.

"Then let's go over there," Ron said.

Soon, Kim and Ron climbed off the platform, walked over to the tree and sat down beneath it.

Kim rested her head on Ron's right shoulder and sighed happily.

Ron leaned his head against Kim's and sighed happily as well.

"I'm really liking tonight," Ron commented. "The best romantic evening we've had yet."

"It has been a very romantic evening, Ronnie," Kim agreed. "And I've been loving every minute of it."

"I've been loving every minute of it too, KP," Ron cooed. "And I hope we could have more of these romantic evenings."

"I hope we could have more of these romantic evenings too, Ronnie, but missions and school will prevent us from doing so," Kim said in an apologetic tone. "Especially, when we get close to our finals."

"I know, KP, but I'm sure we will have more of these romantic evenings," Ron said as he lifted his head up and turned to Kim. "Well…they may be rare, but still, we will be having romantic evenings."

Kim raised her head up and turned to Ron, "And they will be badical."

Ron then reached over with his left hand and began stroking Kim's hair.

Kim rested her head back onto Ron's shoulder and purred.

* * *

About an hour later, at 7:30 pm, Ron was still stroking Kim's hair when he noticed that she had fallen asleep.

Ron smiled and thought, _"My wife is sound asleep. I should wake her but that would be rude. I'm gonna take her home and put her to bed."_

He slowly moved from Kim's embrace before picking her up, bridal style, carried her to the Sloth, and drove her home.

* * *

Later, at 8:30 pm, Kim woke up to find herself in the bedroom she shared with Ron.

"Hey, KP," Ron spoke.

"Ah!" Kim screamed. She then turned to Ron who was beside her and in his pajamas and robe. "Ron, you sacred the heck out of me!"

"I'm sorry, KP," Ron apologized.

"What happened?"

"You fell asleep and I carried and drove you home."

"I fell asleep?"

Ron nodded, "Uh huh, I wanted to wake you up but I didn't wanna disturb you."

"Ronnie, please wake me up the next time I fall asleep on a date, will you?" Kim asked.

"Don't worry, KP, I will wake you up next time," Ron assured.

Kim smiled, "I thank you for this romantic time, Ronnie."

"You're welcome, KP," Ron cooed before he and Kim shared a kiss.

After pulling away, Kim spoke, "Even though today we had to say goodbye to Anna and I got turned into a Bebe by Bonnie, I have to admit, the romantic time we had afterward really made my day."

Ron raised an eyebrow, "I thought we'd agreed not to mention 'her' name ever again."

Kim snapped her fingers, "Of course, how could I forget? I'm so sorry, Ronnie."

Ron cupped Kim's face with his hands, "It's okay, KP, and I'm glad you had a great romantic time with me today."

"And I will be looking forward to more great romantic times in our lives," Kim said before Ron pulled his hands away. "Now, I'm gonna go get ready for bed and change into my night gown. And when I get done, you and I are gonna have a thrill cuddling and kissing each other."

"I will be waiting for you, KP," Ron cooed.

Kim leaned in and gave Ron a peck on the lips.

"I know you will be, Ronnie," Kim said after she pulled away.

* * *

Later, Kim finished putting on her nightgown in the bathroom and walked out to see Ron standing beside his side of the bed wearing nothing but his pajama pants.

"Ronnie, what happened to your robe and your shirt?" Kim asked.

"I started feeling hot," Ron replied.

"You look great," Kim commented as she looked at Ron's body build. Ever since Senior year of High School, Ron has grown muscular as a result of playing football, stepping up on missions, and being manipulated into working out by Kim.

Ron walked up to Kim, wrapped his arms around her waist, and said, "I aim to please the woman I love."

Kim gave Ron a sultry grin before cupping his face with her hands, "And please me you do."

The two then shared a kiss.

After pulling away, Kim asked, "Now, shall we cuddle my one and only, now and forever Cuddle Buddy?"

"With pleasure my one and only, now and forever, badical spouse," Ron cooed.

Kim and Ron then walked on over to the bed and climbed under the sheets before the former pulled the latter into her embrace.

"Wait, not so fast," Ron spoke.

Kim shook her head, "No, Ronnie, I wanna cuddle with you now."

"I wanted to add music this time," Ron said. "I thought of spicing this up a little."

Kim sighed, "Okay, but the song better be good."

"I can guarantee it will be perfect for when we cuddle."

Ron pulled away from Kim, turned around, reached for his Ron-link, activated it, found the song "Genie In a Bottle" in the music section on it, and hit the play button.

Kim gasped when the song began.

Ron turned back to his wife and asked, "Shall we, my most badical spouse?"

Kim smiled, "Yes, my Genie in a bottle."

Kim and Ron both smashed their mouths together in a heartwarming kiss.

Afterward, they went on to give each other a series of hugs, kisses, and cuddles.

* * *

After the song ended, Kim commented, "That was awesome, Ronnie!"

"The best cuddling session we ever had," Ron commented. "We should cuddle to romantic music more often."

"We should do that!" Kim agreed.

Kim and Ron then smashed their mouths together in another heartwarming kiss.

* * *

Less than a minute later, Kim's and Ron's lungs needed air and they reluctantly pulled away from each other.

"Why can't our kisses last longer?" Ron groaned.

Kim sighed, "That's a question no one, let alone us, will ever figure out. But what's important is that we have each other."

"And we have each other now and forever," Ron cooed.

"We will have each other now and forever, Ronnie," Kim agreed. "And I promise you that we will always be together no matter what happens."

"I hope that when it comes my time to pass on, you will pass on as well, so we can truly be with each other forever," Ron said.

Kim started tearing up, "I think that will be wonderful!"

"Until then," Ron continued. "Let's live life together in the real world while we still can."

Kim gave Ron a peck on the lips and said, "Exactly what I've pictured ever since Diablo Night."

"Huh?" Ron asked, confused.

Kim cupped Ron's face with her hands, "Ronnie, ever since we've hooked up, I have always imagined you and I spending our whole lives together. I've had dreams of us going to college, getting married, having a home, having a family, growing old and passing away together."

Ron was amazed, "You really mean that, KP?"

Kim nodded, "I do, Ronnie, every word."

Ron started tearing up, "I've pictured all that stuff ever since we've hooked up too, KP."

"Oh…Ronnie…that's so sweet!" Kim commented as a tear rolled down her face.

"Shall we kiss again, KP?" Ron asked in a flirty tone.

"Yes, Ronnie," Kim cooed. "And let's make it one to remember."

"Like our kiss at Junior Prom?"

"Like our kiss at Junior Prom."

The two teens were about to kiss when…

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Ugh," Kim and Ron both groaned.

"Kind of a bad time, Wade," Kim answered her Kimmunicator.

Wade soon appeared on the screen, "Sorry, but you're not going to believe this."

"What?" Kim asked as she and Ron sat up in their bed.

"Someone posted a video of you two kissing at the airport today," Wade announced.

He then pressed a button and showed the video of Kim and Ron kissing at the airport.

"No..." Kim gasped.

"It can't be," Ron added.

"And yet, it is."

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N: Right when Kim and Ron were gonna conclude their most romantic time yet, they learn of a video of them kissing at the airport.

What will happen next? You'll find out.

The Italian restaurant, Mario's Luogo di Cena, is Italian for, Mario's Dinner Place.

Ciao means, hello, in Italian.

Please leave a comment or review.


	32. Chapter 32: Jay Walking, Part 1

Chapter 32: Jay Walking, Part 1

Disclaimer: all characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

 _"Kind of a bad time, Wade," Kim answered her Kimmunicator._

 _Wade soon appeared on the screen, "Sorry, but you're not going to believe this."_

 _"What?" Kim asked as she and Ron sat up in their bed._

 _"Someone posted a video of you two kissing at the airport today," Wade announced._

 _He then pressed a button and showed the video of Kim and Ron kissing at the airport._

 _"No..." Kim gasped._

 _"It can't be," Ron added._

 _"And yet, it is."_

* * *

"I can't believe someone recorded us kissing, again," Ron groaned. "I mean, who's out to get dirt on us?"

"I might be able to answer that question," Wade spoke up. "I've done some research to see who posted the video. Since the video was re-posted countless times after first being posted, I had to look up the oldest of the posts to find out who posted the video first."

"Did you find the name of the person who posted the video?" Kim asked.

"No, but I found his/her YouTube channel," Wade replied. "It's called, JWalker2002, and you're not gonna believe this."

"What?" Kim asked.

"I found the videos of you and Ron kissing on the Eiffel Tower and in Broy Park on the same channel as well," Wade announced. "Not only that, but I've found videos of other celebrities."

"So...it was this, JWalker2002, who recorded us kissing in the past," Ron said in realization. Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind before he spoke. "And you know what's weird?"

Kim turned to Ron, "What's weird?"

Ron turned to Kim, "It's about the name of the YouTube channel. The Walker in JWalker2002 is the same name as Valerie's boyfriend, you know, the one who tried to force me off the football team with lipecac."

"Ipecac, Ronnie," Kim corrected.

"I'll do some digging to find out if Alex Walker is the owner of the channel," Wade spoke up.

Kim and Ron looked back down at Wade.

"Keep us posted," Kim said.

After the screen went black, Ron turned to Kim, "KP?"

Kim turned to Ron, "Yes, Ronnie?"

Ron sighed, "I'm not sure what's going to happen tomorrow when we set foot on campus. I mean, I bet a lot of people have seen that video."

"Ronnie, I highly doubt anything will happen."

"And how do you know?"

"No one has given us any grief about the video of us kissing at the airport when we went out on our date tonight," Kim pointed out. "And I'm sure that no one at school will give us any grief regarding that video of us kissing tomorrow. Heck, the other videos of us kissing didn't have anyone but my Dad giving us grief."

Ron gasped, "Your Dad!"

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Wa…Dad!" Kim gasped as she answered her Kimmunicator.

"Kimberly Ann Possible!" James shouted. "You've got some 'splaining to do!"

"Dad, that video was just of me and Ron kissing, again," Kim said defensively.

"You know I don't like it when you two express PDA!" James said in a stern tone. "I've just had enough of you two embarrassing yourselves! It was embarrassing enough for you two to get caught on video kissing on the Eiffel Tower, in Broy Park, and at the end of football games, but this video is the last straw!"

Kim sighed, "Dad, not once have Ron and I been made fun of for kissing. True, we felt embarrassed whenever we learned we were caught on video, but nobody has given us any grief over it."

"Everyone except for me," James announced. He then noticed Ron without a shirt and added. "And tell Ronald to put a shirt on."

Just then, James felt a tap on the shoulder and heard a voice.

"James, may I talk to Kimmie and Ron?" Ann asked.

James sighed, "Fine."

"Why don't you go set the table for dinner?" Ann suggested.

James reluctantly nodded before walking off-screen.

Ann appeared on screen soon after.

"Hey, Kimmie and Ron," Ann waved.

"Hey, Mom," Kim waved back. "I'm so sorry about the video and that it put Dad in a huge rant."

"Kimmie, he gets like this every time he sees you two kissing," Ann pointed out. "I keep having to remind him that you two are grown up, married, have a daughter, and need to make decisions for yourselves and Annie. It's stressful having to put up with James' ranting while tackling everyday life. But fortunately for me, tap dancing has helped me keep my stress down and attitude in check."

Kim and Ron became confused.

"Okay, Mom, since when did you take up tap dancing?" Kim asked.

Ann smiled, "Before Annie moved in with you and Ron, she showed me and Jenn a school project she worked on regarding the health benefits of tap dancing. I learned from it that it can help reduce stress. Being a neurosurgeon and someone to tame James, Jim, and Tim can be very stressful. So, I asked Annie to teach me how to tap dance one time and she taught me. I've been tap dancing whenever I have been getting home from work and/or stressing out ever since."

Kim raised an eyebrow, "Anna gave you the dancing bug, hasn't she?"

Ann nodded, "She did."

"Well," Kim sighed. "Ron and I better get going; we need to get some sleep."

Ann nodded, "Okay, Kimmie, James and I love you and Ron."

"We love you and Dad too, Mom."

"Bye."

"Bye," Kim and Ron said in unison.

After the screen went black, Kim smirked and turned to Ron, "Jinx, you owe me a soda."

Ron fell back, hit his head on his pillow and groaned, "Great."

Kim laid down and faced Ron, "Don't worry, Ronnie, it's not the end of the world."

Ron turned to Kim, "I know it's not, KP."

"Besides," Kim continued. "Like I said before, I'm sure no one at school will give us any grief regarding that video of us kissing tomorrow."

Ron smiled, "Let's go about our lives as usual and pretend the video was never even posted. I'm game if you are."

Kim smiled, "I'm so...game, Ronnie."

The two teens then shared a kiss.

After pulling away, Ron said, "Tomorrow, I'm going to cook us a wonderful breakfast of your choice."

"Can we have pancakes and bacon for breakfast?" Kim asked.

"Of course, KP," Ron cooed. "Anything for you."

With that said, Kim rested her head in the crook of Ron's left shoulder as Ron put his left arm around Kim's waist before the two teens fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, October 22nd at 8:00 am, Ron finished cooking breakfast in the kitchen. After they both got up sometime earlier, Kim went to take a shower while Ron went downstairs to cook up breakfast.

Just then, Ron heard his wife's voice, "Hiya, bad boy."

Ron looked up and what he saw made his jaw drop. It was Kim leaning against the wall of the dining area, wearing a short black V-neck dress with white Hawaiian flora and black patent Repetto Rose Mary Jane shoes. She was also wearing the chocolate earrings, necklace, and wrist watch Ron had given her as well.

"K…K…KP?" Ron gasped.

"I felt like dressing up for school today," Kim cooed. "You don't mind, do you?"

Ron shook his head, "No, of course not."

"How's breakfast coming along?" Kim asked.

"It's ready, KP," Ron replied.

Kim walked up to Ron and the two shared a kiss.

After pulling away, Kim said, "Then let's eat."

With that said, Kim and Ron served themselves some breakfast before sitting down next to each other at the dining table.

* * *

Later, at 8:45 am, Ron walked out of the master bathroom and met up with Kim who was waiting for him in their master bedroom. Earlier, after finishing breakfast, Ron went upstairs and took a shower. Afterward, Kim picked out a pair of clothes for Ron to wear to match her dress. For clothes, Ron wore a black tropical shirt with white tropical flora, black skinny jeans, black socks, black patent Loafers, and a black belt with side pouch for Rufus.

"Hiya, Ronnie," Kim cooed.

"Hiya, KP," Ron cooed.

The two then wrapped their arms around each other before sharing a kiss.

After breaking the kiss, Kim got a good look at Ron and scratched her chin.

"What's wrong, KP?" Ron asked.

"Something's missing…maybe a necklace," Kim replied. "Wait here."

She then ran over to her drawer and pulled out a small rectangular box, ran back up to Ron, and handed him the box.

As soon as Ron took it into his hands, he noticed the box read, "The Chocolate Palace."

"Open it," Kim whispered.

Ron did as instructed and he found a chocolate brown Hawaiian fish hook pendent with a black cord attached to it.

"You got me a necklace?" Ron asked. Kim nodded. "How did you get this?"

"When you had to use the bathroom before we left The Chocolate Palace, I used it as an opportunity to get you some chocolate colored jewelry as well," Kim replied. "I was gonna give it to you after you got out of the bathroom, but I'd thought it look better with a tropical shirt."

Ron smiled, "It's beautiful."

Kim smiled, "I'm glad you like it. Now, turn around so I can place it around your neck."

Ron nodded, "Your wish is at my command."

He then handed the box back to Kim before he turned around. Kim then took the necklace out of the box and placed it around Ron's neck.

After the necklace was in place, Kim kissed the left side of Ron's neck.

Ron turned around and was about to pull Kim in for a kiss when…

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Ugh," Both Kim and Ron groaned.

"Kind of a bad time, Wade," Kim answered her Kimmunicator.

"Sorry, but I have managed to trace the recent video of you and Ron kissing and found out where the video was uploaded to the internet from," Wade announced.

"Where was the video uploaded from?" Kim asked eagerly.

"A laptop in a dorm room at Hudson River University," Wade replied.

"Who's laptop?" Kim asked.

"Alex Walker's," Wade replied. "So, Ron was right, Alex was the one who posted the recent video of you two kissing."

Kim and Ron couldn't believe their ears.

"I also found the other videos of you two kissing along with videos of other celebrities," Wade continued. "I even found a diary on his computer and looked at it."

"What did you find in the diary?" Kim asked.

Wade took a deep breath, "What I've found in the diary was very sinister."

"How sinister?" Ron asked.

"I'll read a few that I've found," Wade announced. "Here's one."

" ** _September 7th, 2005_**

 ** _Dear Diary,_**

 ** _Dad had his old college buddy, Gemini, of the Worldwide Evil Empire send one of his agents to plant bugs in Kim and Ron's apartment. Unfortunately, thanks to that little blonde tap dancing daughter of Kim and Ron, the plan was foiled."_**

"Here's another one," Wade said before he continued reading aloud.

" ** _October 14th, 2005_**

 ** _Dear Diary,_**

 ** _Though I have succeeded in getting pro lock picker, Hank Harris, to plant the steroids my Dad got from the Worldwide Evil Empire, that loser put the stuff in the wrong lockers. But that wouldn't've mattered since he would've confessed anyway."_**

" ** _Not only that, but Doctor Short tried to assassinate Ron Stoppable. When I called Dad about this, he told me he hired Short to get people to think that Kim and Ron would be potential targets for bad guys. He hoped this would get people to expel Kim and Ron from HRU, rejected by every other college in the world, and not be allowed to go out in public. But apparently Short intended to kill Ron to spite Kim. Yeah, Ron's a loser, but I would never want him dead. Even though it would've given my girlfriend, Valerie, great pleasure to see Kim become a widow. Even though the assassination attempt against Ron provoked some students and staff to start a petition to get Kim and Ron expelled, the petition was a bomb."_**

"Here's the most recent entry," Wade said before he continued reading aloud.

" ** _October 21st, 2005_**

 ** _Dear Diary,_**

 ** _I have received an email from Dad of a video he got from a friend of his of Kim and Ron kissing at the Broy International Airport. In my opinion, I find this more priceless than the ones of them kissing on the Eiffel Tower and in the park. In fact, the video is way more priceless than the video of Britina and Nicky Nick kissing for the first time in a long time."_**

Kim and Ron couldn't believe everything Wade read to them.

"I can't believe it!" Kim gasped.

"I also did some research on Alex's father, Jay Walker," Wade announced. "He and his friends have been getting dirt on celebrities for many years and sending the videos to Alex to post online."

"And I bet with Jay being friends with Gemini he probably had help from the Worldwide Evil Empire," Kim speculated.

"I came across several articles of celebrities reporting they had found bugs with the WEE insignia on them in their homes and private vehicles," Wade announced. "But there was no evidence to prove that Jay was involved."

"So, what would you like me and Ron to do, Wade?" Kim asked.

"I'm gonna forward what I've found to Dean Knox and Campus Police," Wade replied before typing on his computer. "You guys go met up with Dean Knox in his office."

Kim nodded, "We'll get to it."

* * *

Later, at 9:00 am, Alex Walker was sleeping in his dorm room alone. Earlier, his roommate left to go have breakfast and attend Math class.

Just then, a knock on the door came.

Alex woke up and said, "I'll be right there."

He then climbed out of his bed, walked up to the door and opened it to find Chief Springfield and Campus Police.

Alex did his best to hide his nervousness as he spoke, "Morning, what's going on?"

Springfield crossed his arms, "Alex Walker, just yesterday, a video of Kim and Ron Stoppable was posted on the internet."

"So?" Alex asked.

"So…Team Possible's tech guru, Wade Load, has managed to find out that it was you who uploaded it," Springfield replied. "He also forwarded us evidence of videos of various celebrities as well as your diary."

Alex's heart sank into his stomach.

"Is it really true that your father and his friends have been stalking celebrities and you post their videos?" Springfield asked. "That and you bribed Mr. Hank Harris to frame Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable for drug possession? Know that your father had Dr. Short shoot Mr. Stoppable? And know your father was affiliated with the Worldwide Evil Empire?"

Alex just shook his head.

Springfield uncrossed his arms and said, "Mr. Alex Walker, you are under arrest for possession of controlled substances, bribery, and withholding evidence. You will be taken to the police station while we contact the Broy Police Department to have them arrest your father for possession of control substances, being affiliated with the Worldwide Evil Empire, and stalking."

Alex turned around and ran for the window and tried to open it.

"Stop right there!" Springfield shouted.

A couple of campus policemen ran past Springfield, grabbed Alex, and handcuffed him.

"You are also under arrest for resisting arrest," Springfield announced.

"I want a lawyer!" Alex pleaded.

"I highly doubt you'll get one," One of the campus policemen holding him taunted. "A majority of the lawyers across the nation happen to be fans of Kim and Ron, those who aren't have their hands full, and Hank Perkins went back into the cupcake business with a reformed Drakken and Shego."

"And if you get lucky, the judge at your trial will be a huge fan of Kim and Ron," The other campus policeman holding him taunted.

Alex huffed as he was escorted out of his dorm room.

* * *

Right when he was escorted out of his dorm, Alex saw Dean Knox, Kim and Ron looking at him with arms crossed and serious faces.

"Oh, you guys," Alex groaned.

"Mr. Walker, you are expelled from Hudson River University," Knox announced.

Kim stepped forward, "And if you, your father, and/or his associates ever try and stalk me and Ron, again…believe me, we will."

"This isn't over," Alex whispered before being taken away.

* * *

After Alex disappeared from sight, Knox turned to Kim and Ron.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable," Knox spoke in an apologetic tone. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Kim asked.

"That Alex has still been causing you two grief even after I ordered him to leave you two alone," Knox replied. "I should've expelled him sooner."

"It's not your fault," Kim assured the Dean. "You had no idea."

"So what's going to become of Alex aside from expulsion?" Ron asked.

Knox turned to Ron, "He will be going to jail and a restraining order will be issued."

Kim and Ron smiled.

"Thank you for having Alex arrested," Kim said.

"We really appreciate everything you've done for us," Ron added.

"You're welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable," Knox said with a smile. He then thought of something and asked. "To make it up to you for your troubles, how would you two like full memberships to the Hudson River University Faculty Club?"

Kim and Ron couldn't believe their ears.

"The Faculty Club?" Kim asked. "I thought that was for faculty and alumni only."

Knox nodded, "Normally, yes. However, some students can become members of the faculty club, but only if they are among the best. You two have done really well in your classes and have done so many great things for this school. I think it would be wise for me to return the favor. So, what do you say?"

Kim and Ron both smiled.

"It will be an honor to join the Faculty Club," Kim said.

"Excellent," Knox commented. He then asked. "Would you two like to join me there for dinner Friday night?"

"It will also be an honor."

"Great, now follow me, we'll go to the Faculty Club house and I'll give you the tour."

* * *

It was Friday night October 26th at the Stoppable townhouse as Kim looked at herself in the mirror of her and Ron's bedroom dressed to the nines and with a smile on her face.

It's been a few days since Alex was arrested. But even though Alex was arrested, his father was not. When Broy police went to Alex's house to arrest his father they noticed he wasn't there. For the past few days law enforcement, the FBI, and Global Justice have searched for Jay Walker but couldn't find him.

When the Walker house was searched, the police found recording equipment with Worldwide Evil Empire insignias on them along with a stash of steroids. This confirmed that Jay was involved with the WEE and provided the steroids used to try and frame Kim and Ron for drug possession. They also found an old picture of Jay and Gemini in Great Lake football uniforms.

As Kim looked at herself in the mirror, the bathroom door the mirror was on suddenly opened to reveal Ron dressed to the nines.

Ron lifted a black top hat he wore on his head with his right hand and said in a British accent, "Salutations, Madame Stoppable."

Kim smile grew before she said in a British accent, "Hello, Mr. Stoppable."

"You look so beautiful, KP," Ron commented on his wife's outfit. Kim wore a long black spaghetti-strap gown that went down to above where her black patent high-heel shoes with ankle straps were. The gown also had a slit that went up to her left mid-thigh. In addition to the gown and shoes, she had on white elbow-length gloves, emerald dangled chandelier earrings on her earlobes, and a gold chain with a big emerald heart pendent hanging from it around her neck. Her hair was also up in a bun with several curls framing her face.

"And you look so handsome, Ronnie," Kim commented on her husband's outfit. Ron wore a black tailcoat, white collared dress shirt, white waistcoat, white bow tie, black socks, and black patent pumps with bow ties. Aside from the black top hat, he also had white gloves, a white lapel flower on his black tailcoat, and a gold pocket watch hanging from the left front side of his tailcoat. He was also holding a wooden cane with a Fritz handle in his left hand and his hair was in a slick-back hairdo.

Ron put his hat back on his head and held out his right arm, "Shall we head on over to HRU, Madame Stoppable?"

Kim walked up and took Ron's right arm into her left and said, "Yes, Mr. Stoppable."

With that said, Kim and Ron walked out of their bedroom arm-in-arm.

* * *

Later, Kim and Ron arrived at the HRU Faculty Club house.

"Here we are," Ron announced in a British as he and his wife reached the entrance. He then opened to door and held it open. "After you, Madame Stoppable."

Kim giggled, "Oh, Ronnie, you can be so…charming."

Ron gave a wink, "I always aim to please my lovely bride."

Kim blushed as she walked in and Ron followed suit.

* * *

After entering the club house, Ron hung his hat on a hook and set his cane down against the wall before he and his wife took each other's arms again and walked on towards the dining room.

* * *

Just as they came upon the big white doors that lead into the main dining room, they opened revealing Dean Knox wearing a tuxedo.

Knox noticed Kim and Ron walking toward him arm-in-arm, smiled and waved, "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable."

"Hello, Dean Knox," Kim waved.

"Salutations, Dean Knox," Ron added with a British accent.

"I'm so glad you two could make it tonight," Knox said. He then looked at Kim. "And you look very lovely tonight, Mrs. Stoppable."

Kim blushed, "Thank you, Dean Knox."

"Come on in," Knox said. "The party is waiting for us."

With that said, Knox, Kim and Ron entered the dining room.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching from behind a trash can.

" _I'm so lucky to have evaded police,"_ The figure thought. _"Now, to commence my mission to avenge my son's arrest."_

Soon, Jay Walker noticed a waiter walk by. He then got up and tapped on the waiter's right shoulder.

"Excuse me?" Jay said.

The waiter turned around, noticed Jay and what he was wearing, and asked, "Sir, what are you doing wearing casual clothes? Don't you know there's a strict dress code tonight?"

"I need you to help me with something," Jay replied.

"And what would that be?" The waiter asked.

"Please follow me to the bathroom," Jay replied as he gave a nod towards the men's room nearby.

The waiter nodded before he followed Jay into the bathroom and closed the door.

Just then, a brief scream came from the waiter followed by silence.

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N: Uh oh.

Alex has been caught, but his father was not and now out for revenge.

What plan does he have to avenge his son's arrest?

Is the waiter okay?

You'll find out.

Please leave a comment or review.


	33. Chapter 33: Jay Walking, Part 2

Chapter 33: Jay Walking, Part 2

Disclaimer: all characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

After following Knox into the main dining room of the HRU Faculty Club, Kim and Ron noticed it had a navy-blue carpeted floor, round eight-person tables with white table cloths, brown chairs, a wooden dance-floor in the middle of the room, big glass windows, and five chandeliers hanging from the ceiling (one of them hanging from the middle part of the ceiling). There was also a fire place and a string band standing near it playing music.

"Wow," Kim commented in amazement. "This place is amazing."

"It is amazing, Mrs. Stoppable," Knox agreed with Kim's comment. "In fact, the HRU Faculty Club has been rated the greatest Faculty Club in the country."

Ron soon noticed a painting of a man above the fire place, pointed his right finger towards it, and asked, "Say, who's that a painting of?"

Knox looked to what Ron was pointing to and said, "That's a painting of Henry Hudson, the first known European to travel up the river that would be named after him. Now, let's go sit down and have some dinner, shall we?"

Soon, Knox led Kim and Ron to a table four other people were sitting at by the fire place. Ron pulled out a seat for Kim and she sat down before Ron took his own seat to Kim's left and Knox took his own seat to Kim's right.

 _"You are a true gentleman, Ronnie,"_ Kim thought happily.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable?" Knox asked, getting Kim and Ron's attention. "Let me introduce who will be having dinner with us." He then introduced the people at the table from his right side. "This is my wife, Beatrice; my 21-year-old son, Raymond Junior, you can call him RJ; his girlfriend, Matilda Bradley; and her father and HRU President, George Bradley."

"It's nice to meet all of you," Kim said with a smile and wave. "And it is an honor to now be a part of the Faculty Club."

"The honor is ours, Mrs. Stoppable," Bradley commented with a smile. "You and your husband have done amazing things and have performed superb in your classes."

"I believe these kids are among the best students any school could ever ask for," Beatrice added.

Bradley turned to Beatrice, "I totally agree with you, Beatrice."

"I use to be a terrible student," Ron spoke up. "Getting frequent Fs and all, but I've changed a lot since High School."

"And I've helped make that possible," Kim added.

Ron turned to Kim, "You were a pro at persuading me to do better. Now, I've become the student who takes school seriously. It doesn't seem normal of me to be that kind of person, but like I've always said, 'Never be normal'."

Just then, a voice came, "Hello."

Kim and Ron turned to see Betty in a waitress outfit.

"Hey, Betty," Kim said in a neutral tone.

Betty, noticing Kim's tone of voice, sighed, "Kim, I said I was sorry for my actions at the Homecoming dance."

"What happened?" Bradley spoke up.

Kim turned to Bradly, "It was nothing, just a little miscommunication we had."

"Say, Betty, what are you doing here?" Ron asked.

Betty looked at Ron, "I'm here as a volunteer waitress."

"Hudson River has a program where students can volunteer to help out around the school or faculty club," Knox spoke up. Kim and Ron turned to the Dean as he continued. "It's also a great way of building up a resume."

"And that's exactly what I'm doing," Betty spoke up. Kim and Ron turned back to Betty before she continued. "Now, I'll be back with champagne."

Kim held up her hand, "Wait, Ron and I aren't at the legal age to drink alcohol, let alone champagne."

"Then would you two like some apple juice instead?" Betty asked.

"Please and thank you," Kim replied.

"I'll be right back," Betty announced before walking off.

* * *

Jay Walker walked out of the bathroom wearing the outfit he took from the waiter he knocked out. He was also wearing a false mustache he brought with him as well.

" _Now, to find the kitchen,"_ Jay thought. He soon noticed a double door that read, 'Kitchen', above it. _"There it is."_

He then walked off toward the kitchen doors, pushed them open, entered the kitchen and found champagne glasses on a tray nearby.

 _"Found the champagne,"_ Jay thought.

But as soon as he walked up to the champagne glasses, another thought came, _"Wait a minute, Kim is not at the legal age to drink this stuff."_

"Excuse me, sir?" A female voice came.

Jay turned around to see Betty holding two glasses different from the champagne glasses, "Oh hey."

"Forgive me sir, but I need to put these apple juices with some champagne I'm about to serve," Betty said.

"Apple juices?" Jay asked confused.

"For Kim and Ron," Betty replied.

Jay stood aside before Betty put the apple juices on one of the trays a few champagne glasses were on.

"Say, pardon me," Jay spoke.

"Yes?" Betty asked.

"How about you go take a break and I'll serve the drinks," Jay suggested.

Betty thought for a moment before speaking, "I could use a break, but what will President Bradley and Dean Knox say about this?"

"Leave that to me."

"Okay."

Betty then walked off before Jay turned to the apple juices and pulled out a small vial containing a white powder from his pocket.

" _Now, to spike Kim's drink with potassium cyanide,"_ Jay thought.

He then put a touch of the deadly substance into one of the apple juices before he took the tray, found the entrance from the kitchen into the main dining room, and walked through the double doors.

* * *

"So, you and Ron got married in Vegas?" Matilda asked Kim.

Kim nodded, "We sure did."

"Just after I proposed to her at the graduation beach party," Ron added.

"What made you two decide to get married so soon?" RJ asked.

Kim and Ron looked at RJ.

"We loved each other so much and we wanted to spend our whole lives together," Kim replied to RJ's question.

Just then, everyone at the table noticed a waiter come by with a few champagne glasses and two glasses of apple juice before he quickly and carefully served the drinks to them.

"I'm thirsty," Kim groaned before taking a sip of the apple juice she received.

"Say, have I seen you before?" Knox asked the waiter.

The "waiter" turned to Knox and spoke in a British accent, "I'm a newcomer."

"I thought Betty was supposed to be serving us the drinks," Bradley spoke up.

The "waiter" turned to Bradley, "She needed a break and I offered to take over for her."

Suddenly, Kim started coughing, getting everyone's attention at the table.

"KP, what's wrong?" Ron asked, concerned.

"I feel. Like. I've been. Poisoned!" Kim gasped in between coughs.

Ron immediately got Wade on the Ron-link.

"What up, Ron?" Wade asked.

"Kim's been poisoned!" Ron shouted. Everyone in the dining room stopped what they were doing at the sound of the yell. "Need an antidote!"

"Do you have that epipen I gave you?" Wade asked.

"Yes," Ron replied as he pulled it out of his right coat pocket.

"It's actually an antidote for poison."

Ron quickly pulled up the hem of Kim's dress and stabbed her left mid-thigh with the antidote.

Soon enough, Kim started calming down and breathing normally again.

"Thanks, Ronnie," Kim said with a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, the "waiter's" mustache fell off.

Knox quickly noticed this and recognized the man, "Jay Walker!"

" _Time for plan B,"_ Jay thought.

He then pulled out a .44 Magnum revolver from his pants and pointed it at Kim.

Ron noticed the gun and quickly jumped onto Kim and pushed her out of the way before Jay pulled the trigger.

The bullet left the gun and almost grazed Ron's back.

Everyone else in the room went into a state of panic as Jay quickly made his way around the table and pointed the gun at Kim, again.

"You've messed with the wrong family!" Jay snarled.

He was about to pull the trigger again when suddenly, a grappler hand appeared and grabbed the gun from his hands.

Jay turned around to see a young girl with blonde-hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and wearing a black leotard, red headband, white tights, and black patent Mary Jane tap shoes. It was Anna Stoppable.

"You've messed with the wrong family!" Anna snarled.

Before Jay could say anything, he was tackled by Kim from behind.

"And she speaks the truth," Kim agreed. She then demanded. "Why did you try and kill me?"

"It was for my son," Jay said in a stern tone. "My son didn't want Ron dead, so going after you was the next best thing. In fact, your death would've been the perfect birthday present for Valerie. Instead, your loser husband and little witchy daughter…"

Kim banged Jay's face into the ground and snarled, "Don't you ever insult my husband and daughter like that!"

Just then, Chief Springfield and campus police came in and made their way to where Kim was holding Jay down.

"We'll take it from her Mrs. Stoppable," Springfield announced.

Kim nodded before getting up so a campus policeman could handcuff Jay.

"Mr. Jay Walker Senior," Springfield spoke. "You are under arrest for possession of controlled substances, being affiliated with the Worldwide Evil Empire, stalking, resisting arrest, assault, and attempted murder."

"Senior?" Kim asked.

Springfield turned to Kim, "His son's originally name was, Jay Walker Junior, but he changed it to Alex so it sound less criminal."

"I'm still disappointed in him for doing that," Jay groaned.

The campus policeman who handcuffed Jay pulled the latter up onto his feet and escorted him out of the main dining room.

Just then, a question crossed Kim's mind.

"Say, Anna?" Kim asked her daughter.

"Yes, Mom?" Anna answered.

"What are you doing here?" Kim asked.

"Dean Knox invited me over here to tap dance," Anna replied. "Besides, after the recent sitch with the Black Swan, if you know who I mean." Kim nodded as her daughter continued. "The other people around the world who booked gigs for me and the Empire State Tappers withdrew their bookings. Wade told me they believed that you, Dad, and the rest of the world would need me whenever the world would fall into its darkest hour."

Kim and Ron couldn't believe what Anna just told them.

"I'm so sorry you won't be touring the world," Kim said with sympathy.

"It's alright, Mom," Anna assured her mother. "Besides, I've been missing you and Dad terribly anyway."

"Your mother and I have missed you terribly as well, AC," Ron spoke up. "Life's never been the same without you."

Soon, Kim, Ron, and Anna joined in a group hug.

"What's going on here?" Betty asked as she ran up.

Kim, Ron, and Anna broke the hug and turned to Betty.

"The 'waiter' who took over for you turned out to have been Alex's father, Jay Walker," Kim answered Betty's question. "He tried to poison me and then try and shoot me."

"What?" Betty gasped.

"Ms. Betty Arnold," Knox spoke up, getting Betty's attention. "Why did you let someone else do your job for you?"

"Jay Walker mentioned that you needed a break," Bradley added.

Betty hesitated for a moment before speaking, "I was afraid of Kim and needed to collect my thoughts for a moment."

"Afraid to be around, Mrs. Stoppable?" Knox asked in disbelief.

"Betty probably believes I'm still mad at her for trying to drive a wedge in between me and Ron's marriage," Kim speculated.

"Kim, for the last time I said I was sorry," Betty groaned.

"And I accepted your apology," Kim said. "But, what you just did tonight almost got people killed."

"I'm sorry, Kim."

"Sorry is not gonna cut it this time."

"Ms. Betty Arnold," Knox spoke up, getting Betty's attention. "Having someone else do your job for you is a violation of Faculty Club policy unless it's an emergency. Since it wasn't a real emergency, you are relieved of your duties and banned from the Faculty Club."

"That and you are off the cheer squad," Came the voice of coach Stennis.

Betty's face turned white as she turned around to see the Hudson River cheer coach.

"Coach Stennis!" Betty gasped. "Why am I being kicked off? I didn't do anything."

"Your actions nearly got Kim and everyone else here killed tonight!" Stennis said in a stern tone.

"Had you poisoned Kim on purpose I would've expelled you and had you arrested right on the spot!" Bradley added.

"Now get out!" Knox added as he pointed to the exit.

Betty hung her head down as she walked towards the exit and out of the main dining room.

After Betty walked out, Kim sighed in relief, "That was a close one."

"We are glad you are okay, Mrs. Stoppable," Bradley spoke up.

Kim looked at Ron and Anna, "Thank you for saving my life."

"Anytime, Mom," Anna said with a double thumbs-up.

"You're welcome, KP," Ron added.

"Say, Anna," Stennis spoke up, getting Anna's attention. "Since you hardly have anything going on, and for your part in stopping Jay Walker and saving your mother and everyone else here, how would you like to tryout for the Hudson River cheer squad tomorrow morning?"

Anna was shocked, "Me, tryout? But I thought tryouts were for students only."

Stennis nodded, "True, but I believe you should be more than just an honorary cheerleader for all that you've done. If you have what it takes, I'll make you an official cheerleader and you get to cheer in the upcoming game Sunday. So, what do you say?"

Anna smiled, "It will be an honor, Coach."

* * *

Later, Kim and Ron were enjoying dinner with Dean Knox, his son, his son's girlfriend, and President Bradley. It's been a half an hour since the incident with Jay Walker and now, the party was back on track. In order for the police to investigate the crime Jay Walker committed, the party was moved to another dining room.

Just then, a voice came over the speaker, _"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome, Anna Stoppable!"_

Everyone clapped as they saw Anna take to the middle of the dance floor in the dining room.

Soon, the song, "That's Entertainment", started playing and Anna tap danced to the rhythm.

* * *

After the song and dance ended, everyone in the dining room stood up and gave Anna a round of applause.

Anna gave big bows to everyone before walking up to the table her parents were sitting at.

"That was terrific, Anna!" Kim commented.

Anna took a seat next to her father on the left and looked at her mother, "Thank you, Mom."

"Say, Anna?" Knox spoke up.

Anna turned to Knox, "Yes, Dean Knox?"

"I've been meaning to ask you...how would you like to entertain the Faculty Club once in a while?" Knox asked.

"I think that will be great," Anna replied. She then asked. "Can Albert and Chloe join me?"

Knox nodded, "Of course they can."

"Speaking of Albert and Chloe where are they?" Kim asked Anna.

Anna turned to Kim, "Albert and Chloe got airsick on the way home and couldn't make it tonight."

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"What up, Wade?" Anna answered her Annamunicator.

"Anna, I just got a message from Dance Magazine," Wade announced. "They wanna do interviews on you and the Empire State Tappers."

Anna couldn't believe it, "They want to interview me and the Empire State Tappers?"

Wade nodded, "Exactly. And there's more."

"More?"

"You've been rated the greatest tap dancer in the world."

"I have?" Anna asked in amazement.

"You have," Wade replied. "A lot of people around the world who saw you perform in that video and/or in London were so amazed by your dance moves they voted you as the greatest tap dancer in the world."

"Incredible," Anna commented.

"Ginger Powell from Dance Magazine will meet you tomorrow after tryouts to interview you, Albert, Chloe, and Vera," Wade announced.

"Thank you for telling me all this, Wade."

"Anytime, Anna."

After the screen went black, Kim spoke, "Congratulations, Anna!"

"Way to go, AC!" Ron added.

Anna blushed at the attention she received, "Thanks, guys."

* * *

"I can't believe you poisoned Kim," Frank scolded Betty as he was in her dorm. Earlier, Betty called Frank and told him what happened at the Faculty Club. After Betty mentioned the part of poisoning Kim to Frank, he was not too happy about it and went straight to her dorm.

"Frank, there was no way I could've known that someone would try and sneak poison into her drink," Betty said defensively.

"Kim is my only chance at making the draft and winning the Heisman trophy," Frank pointed out. "If anything happened to her, I can't further my ambitions."

"I know, Frank," Betty groaned. "Now, how am I gonna further my ambitions now that I'm a social pariah for almost killing Kim?"

Frank thought of something and smirked, "I have an idea on how to clear your name."

"What?" Betty asked.

Frank then whispered into her ear.

Betty smirked soon after, "Not a bad idea."

"I just have to make some calls."

* * *

Elsewhere, Monkey Fist and Fukushima were searching through a bookshelf in Monkey Fist's castle.

"There has to be something that could be useful in our plan to split the outsider's family up and conquer the world," Fukushima groaned.

Just then, Monkey Fist came across a green book and pulled it out.

 _"The Immortalem Simia,"_ Monkey Fist silently read the title. _"I don't remember this book. Must've been a while since I've gotten it."_

He then opened the book and began reading it silently.

As he read it, he smirked.

"That's it!" Monkey Fist said triumphantly.

Fukushima turned to Monkey Fist, "What's it, Master?"

Monkey Fist looked up at Fukushima, "The Immortalem Simia; The Immortal Monkey."

"What is that?" Fukushima asked.

Monkey Fist motioned for Fukushima to come on over.

After Fukushima walked up to Monkey Fist, the latter showed the former the book and said, "The Immortalem Simia can grant anyone immortality. All they have to do is find the temple of the Immortalem Simia, venture into it, and find the Immortalem Simia itself. Once they find it, all they have to do is hold it precisely at noon on the spot it's sitting on. After doing so, the power of the Immortalem Simia will be channeled into the person and make him or her immortal, not to mention unstoppable."

Fukushima smirked, "That sounds diabolical."

"With this," Monkey Fist continued. "I will be unstoppable and the spiritual family will be forever separated! Not even that little Viking can stop me!"

"How do you intend to separate the outsider's family once you've obtained the power of the Immortalem Simia?" Fukushima asked.

"We'll worry about that later," Monkey Fist said. "Right now, we just need to find the Immortalem Simia first."

"Does it say where it is in the book?"

Monkey Fist shook his head, "It doesn't say where it is, but it mentions a stone tablet that reveals the location of the Immortalem Simia."

Fukushima clapped and rubbed his hands, "Excellent, now all we have to do is find it."

"It says here the tablet was broken up into four pieces and scattered throughout the world by the ones who've hid the Immortalem Simia centuries ago," Monkey Fist pointed out.

Fukushima sighed, "This is gonna take longer than we thought."

"The good news is that all but one of these pieces are on display at museums around the world."

"And the bad news is that the location of the final piece remains unknown?"

Monkey Fist sighed, "You've guessed right my apprentice."

* * *

In Japan, Sensei was in his quarters at the Yamanouchi Ninja School on a balcony overlooking the valley below.

"Sensei?" The voice of Yori was heard.

Sensei turned to see, Yori, at the doorway and bowed, "Thank you for coming, Yori-chan."

Yori returned the bow and asked, "You sent for me?"

Sensei nodded, "Hai."

Yori soon noticed a concerned look on Sensei's face.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"I sense the dark time the Monkey Master and his spiritual family will be facing is coming."

"What would you like me to do?" Yori asked.

"You will enroll at Hudson River University and watch over them," Sensei replied. "They will need all the help they can get when disaster strikes."

"I will do just that, Sensei," Yori said with a bow before leaving the room.

As soon as Yori turned and left the room, Sensei looked back toward the valley and thought, _"Great-nephew, Ron-san, my apologies for what is to come."_

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N: Well, Jay Walker has finally been caught and arrested and Betty was kicked from the cheer squad, as well as banned from the Faculty Club.

Frank is gonna find a way to clear Betty's name. In a bad way obviously.

Anna is back home, given the opportunity to tryout for the cheer squad, rated the greatest tap dancer in the world, and Dance Magazine wants to interview her and the Empire State Tappers.

Monkey Fist and Fukushima are gonna go hunting for pieces of a tablet leading to a powerful relic.

And it seems that Yori will become a new student at Hudson River University.

Yori enrolling in the same college as Kim and Ron was inspired by a similar sitch in MrDrP's story, "What's the Alma Mater?"

Please leave a comment or review.


	34. Chapter 34: Not A Bad Idea

Chapter 34: Not A Bad Idea

Disclaimer: all characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

Kim, Ron, and Anna entered their townhouse at 9:00 pm and closed the door behind them. It's been a few minutes since the dinner at the faculty club ended and now, the Stoppables were finally home.

Just then, Ike came down the stairs wagging his tail and towards Anna.

Anna got down on her knees and held out her arms.

Ike moved up close to Anna before the latter wrapped her arms around the former.

"Hey, Ike," Anna cooed. She and Ike both pulled away. "How's my young soldier doing?"

Ike barked once and nodded.

"Great," Anna commented.

Kim and Ron soon noticed another German shepherd absent.

"Where's Mamie?" Kim asked.

Anna got up and looked at her mother, "Albert, Shawn, Chloe and Vera picked her up before they dropped me off at the faculty club."

Ike stopped wagging his tail and got down on his stomach.

"What's wrong, Ike?" Kim asked Anna's dog.

"Ike was really bummed that Mamie had to go," Anna answered her mother's question.

"They must really like each other," Ron speculated.

Anna nodded, "They do."

Just then, Anna's cellphone rang.

"Hello?" Anna answered.

" _Hey, Anna,"_ Albert spoke.

Anna brightened up, "Hey, Al, how are you and Chloe feeling?"

" _We're feeling better,"_ Albert replied. _"I'm sorry we couldn't perform at the faculty club tonight."_

"It's alright, Al," Anna assured Albert.

" _I have some great news,"_ Albert announced.

"What's the great news?" Anna asked.

" _Can you put me on speaker?"_ Albert asked. _"I want your parents to hear this."_

Anna then set her cell to speaker and said, "You're on."

" _You know that house for sale next door to you guys?"_ Albert asked.

Anna nodded, "Yes."

" _Me and Shawn will be moving into it after Thanksgiving,"_ Albert announced. _"Shawn will be moving his insurance company HQ to Broy from Albany."_

"Your uncle owns an insurance company?" Anna asked.

 _"Sure does,"_ Albert replied. _"It's called, Cole Insurance; it's an Auto Insurance Company and one of the best in the country."_

"Cole Insurance?" Kim spoke up. "That's the same car insurance my parents have for their cars. I didn't know your uncle was the CEO."

 _"Well he is,"_ Albert said.

"So, you're gonna be living next door to us?" Anna asked.

" _Yes, so you and I will be hanging out more often,"_ Albert replied. _"Not only that, but Vera and Chloe are gonna be moving up to Broy as well. Only they will be living in the suburbs."_

"Not that I'm complaining but how come they're moving up here?" Anna asked.

 _"Vera wanted to be closer to you guys so she wouldn't have to constantly travel from Albany to Broy and back almost every day,"_ Albert replied.

Anna frowned, "I feel terrible she has to travel constantly between cities."

 _"But she won't have to travel between cities for long,"_ Albert pointed out. He then sighed. _"Well…I'll talk to you later and Chloe, Vera, and I will see you at the interviews tomorrow with Dance Magazine."_

Anna smiled a little, "I'll see you three then."

" _Bye."_

"Bye."

After hanging up her cellphone, Anna looked down at Ike who was wagging his tail.

"Did you hear that Ike?" Anna cooed. "Albert's gonna be living next door to us. Which means you will get to see Mamie more often."

Ike barked twice.

Kim, Ron, and Anna giggled.

* * *

The next morning, October 27th, at 7:30 am, Coach Stennis and Kim were sitting at a table as Anna took her position in the middle of the Hudson River University gymnasium where cheer tryouts were being held.

"Anna, are you sure you wanna do this?" Kim asked with concern. "This routine Stennis assigned you will be tough."

"Don't worry, Mom," Anna assured her mother. "I'll be alright."

"Are you ready to make history, Anna?" Stennis asked.

Anna gave a smirk, "Always am."

Stennis turned to Ron, who was sitting at the foot of the bleachers where a few other people trying out for the cheer squad were sitting.

"Cue, music," Stennis told Ron.

Ron nodded before turning on the boom box beside him on the left.

Soon, the music started and Anna began the cheer routine Stennis assigned her. Oddly enough, it was the same routine Kim was assigned during cheer tryouts on the night of her and Ron's first mission. Not only that, but the music was the same music Kim did the cheer routine to on the night of her and Ron's first mission as well.

* * *

After Anna finished the routine she was assigned, Stennis' jaw dropped while Kim, Ron, and the people trying out for the cheer squad smiled, stood up, and gave a round of applause.

"So, what do you think?" Anna asked.

Stennis smiled and stood up, "Congratulations, Anna, you've just made the squad. You have become the first non-student and youngest woman to become an official Hudson River cheerleader. You and Kim have also become the first mother and daughter to be official cheerleaders on the same cheer squad in the history of Hudson River."

Anna smiled, "Thank you, Coach Stennis."

She then walked over to Ron and sat by his right side.

"Great job, AC!" Ron commented in amazement.

"Thanks, Dad," Anna said.

Stennis picked up a clipboard and looked at it.

"Okay, next up is a new student…Yori Seki," Stennis called out.

Kim, Ron, and Anna became surprised over what they just heard.

"Here I am," A voice familiar to Kim, Ron, and Anna spoke.

Everyone in the gym looked to see Yori running up to Kim and Stennis from the door to the girl's locker room, and wearing a Hudson River cheer outfit with a blue headband. She also had blue and white palm palms in her hands.

She stood in front of Kim and Stennis and bowed, "My apologies for being late."

"Yori?" Kim asked in disbelief.

Ron and Anna stood up and smiled.

"Aunt Yori!" Anna said excitedly.

"How's our favorite ninja?" Ron added.

Stennis turned to Kim on her right, "You, Ron, and Anna know this girl?"

"I know Kim, Ron, and Anna-san very well, Coach Stennis," Yori answered the cheer coach's question.

Stennis turned back to Yori, "Okay, Yori, show us what you've got."

Yori nodded before taking position in the middle of the gym.

Kim and Stennis sat down before Stennis turned to Ron, "Rewind and cue music."

Ron nodded before rewinding the tape and replaying the music from earlier.

He and Anna sat down right while Stennis turned back to Yori, the music began, and Yori executed the same cheer routine Anna was assigned.

* * *

After Yori finished her cheer routine, everyone gave a round of applause.

"Excellent work!" Stennis commented. "You've made the squad!"

Yori soon noticed Ron and Anna run up to her with smiles on their faces.

"Great job, Aunt Yori," Anna commented.

"Way to go, Yori!" Ron added.

Yori turned to Anna, "Domo Anna-san, domo Ron-san."

"Say, Coach Stennis?" Kim asked.

"Yes, Kim?" Stennis answered.

"How many more tryouts are there going to be?" Kim asked.

"There are a few more to go," Stennis replied.

"I need to talk to Yori about something; it's a family matter."

"Okay, but please make it quick."

Kim nodded before she walked around the table and she, Yori, Ron, and Anna walked out one of the double doors that lead into the hallway.

"Yori?" Kim asked.

"Yes, Kim-san?" Yori answered.

Kim crossed her arms and asked, "Not that I'm complaining but, what are you doing here?"

"I recently enrolled at Hudson River University," Yori replied. She then sighed. "I can't discuss why I did so here. We have to take this to your house after tryouts."

Kim nodded, "Okay."

Anna suddenly realized, "Wait, I still have that interview with Dance Magazine."

Yori looked at Anna, "You are going to be interviewed for Dance Magazine?"

Anna looked at Yori and nodded, "Sure am."

"Hello," A female voice came.

The three teens and one pre-teen looked to see a woman with black hair, black eyes, and wearing a business suit with black high-heel shoes and holding a clipboard with papers on it walk up.

Anna smiled and waved, "Hello."

"Are you Ms. Anna Stoppable?" The woman asked.

Anna nodded, "That's me. And you must be…"

The woman smiled and introduced herself, "I'm Ginger Powell of Dance Magazine."

The two then shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you," Anna commented.

"It's nice to meet you too, Ms. Stoppable, or do you prefer Anna?"

"I like Anna."

Powell then looked up at Kim and Ron, "You two must be her parents."

Kim nodded, "That's us."

Powell soon noticed Yori and asked, "And you must be…"

Yori bowed, "I am, Yori Seki."

"She is my Aunt and godmother," Anna pointed out.

Powell turned back to Anna, "You must be very lucky to have these three for family."

Anna nodded, "I am lucky."

"Anna's the most bon-diggity daughter any family could ask for," Ron commented.

Powell looked at Ron and nodded, "I'm sure she is Mr. Stoppable." She then turned back to Anna. "So, Anna, shall we go to the faculty club where I'll be interviewing you and the Empire State Tappers?"

Anna nodded, "Of course."

"We wish you luck, Anna," Kim spoke up. "I'll let Stennis know about the interviews."

Anna turned to Kim, "Thank you, Mom, and I'll see you, Dad, and Yori later."

"We love you, AC," Ron added. "We'll meet you outside the faculty club later.

"I love you guys too," Anna said with a wave. "And I'll see you then."

"Sayonara, Anna-san," Yori said with a bowed.

Anna bowed, "Sayonara, Aunt Yori."

Soon, Anna walked off with Powell before Kim, Ron, and Yori ventured back into the Gym.

* * *

After walking back into the Gym, the three teens noticed a couple of people talking with Stennis.

Stennis noticed Kim, Ron, and Yori and gave a nod. The two people who were talking with Stennis turned to face Kim, Ron, and Yori.

Kim and Ron immediately recognized them.

"Hang Cong?" Kim gasped.

"Thao Dang?" Ron gasped.

Hang waved, "Hey Kim, hey Ron."

"You know them?" Stennis asked.

Hang and Thao turned back to Stennis.

"Hang and I met them at a resort back in Vietnam while playing tennis," Thao replied.

Kim and Ron smiled as they walked up to the Vietnamese couple.

"It's great to see you two again," Kim commented.

Hang and Thao turned back to Kim and Ron.

"It's great to see you again as well," Hang commented. She then noticed Yori and waved. "Hello..."

Yori bowed, "I am Yori Seki, I'm from Japan and it's an honor to meet you two."

Hang and Thao bowed.

"It's an honor to meet you too," Thao commented. "Hang and I are from Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam."

"Hey, Thao?" Ron asked Thao, getting his attention. "I thought you and Hang were attending college in Hanoi."

"We we're," Thao said. "But we learned that Hudson River have programs for teaching and farming that are better than in Hanoi and transferred here."

Hang soon joined the conversation, "This is also an opportunity to live the American dream."

"And try out American cheerleading and football."

"You're gonna be on the football team, Thao?" Ron asked.

Thao nodded, "I sure am, I proved myself at football tryouts earlier and I'm going to be playing as a linebacker in the upcoming game."

"Football tryouts were today?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"It's alright," Thao assured Ron. "Coach Davis only needed Thomas Scott to help judge at tryouts."

"Oh," Was all Ron said. "And I congratulate you on making the team."

"Thanks, Ron."

"Anytime, Thao."

Stennis soon noticed someone absent, "Where did Anna go?"

Kim looked at Stennis, "She had an interview with Dance Magazine to go to at the HRU Faculty Club building."

"Is Anna your adoptive daughter?" Hang asked Kim.

Kim turned to Hang, "She sure is. And sorry we never got to introduce her to you and Thao. If you want to, after tryouts, Ron and I could introduce her to you and Thao."

Hang rubbed the back of her neck, "Actually, Thao and I are going to be helping each other move into each other's dorms."

"Do you need any help moving in?" Kim asked.

Hang shook her head, "No thanks, we're good."

"Um…ladies?" Stennis spoke up. "We still have a few more tryouts left to go."

Kim and Hang turned to Stennis.

"Oh, our apologies," Kim said nervously.

"It's alright, Kim," Stennis assured. She then looked at Hang. "Okay, Hang, show us what you've got."

* * *

At 8:30 am, Kim, Ron, and Yori were waiting outside the HRU Faculty Club for Anna.

Just then, the trio noticed Anna come walking out of the building.

Anna noticed her parents and godmother and waved, "Hey, guys."

Kim waved, "Hey, Anna, how did the interviews go?"

"They went great," Anna replied. "How did tryouts go?"

"Great," Kim commented. She then noticed a few people absent. "Where are the others?"

Anna's smile faded, "They had to go back to Albany after the interviews. They are wasting no time in prepping for the move to Broy."

Before Kim could say anything…

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim answered her Kimmunicator.

"Break in at the British Museum," Wade announced.

"Hey, I was just there a couple days ago," Anna spoke up. "They were opening a new sect on Mandrill Monks and I was invited to the grand opening and given the honor to cut the ribbon."

"That's great, Anna," Kim commented. She then asked Wade. "Any significant missing?"

"You mean like artifacts from the sect Anna mentioned?" Wade asked.

"It's gotta be Monkey Fist," Anna speculated.

"We're on our way, Wade," Kim said to Wade before the screen went black.

Kim looked up at Yori, "Feel like joining us?"

Yori nodded, "Hai."

* * *

Monkey Fist, Fukushima, and the monkey ninjas were looking at a piece of the stone tablet to the Immortalem Simia's location encased within glass on display at the British Museum.

"There it is my apprentice," Monkey Fist announced. "The first piece of the tablet."

"But what if the outsider and his family show up?" Fukushima asked with concern.

Before Monkey Fist could respond...

"Monkey Fist!" Came the voice of Kim Stoppable.

Monkey Fist, Fukushima, and the monkey ninjas turned to see Kim, Ron, Anna, and Yori.

"Oh look, the cheer squad," Monkey Fist taunted.

"And I've got a special routine for you," Kim announced.

Monkey Fist smirked, "Not if I can help it, monkey ninjas, you know the drill."

The monkey ninjas nodded before running towards various other artifacts in the room.

Realizing what the monkey ninjas were about to do, Kim and the others went after the monkey ninjas to save the artifacts.

As soon as Team Possible dispersed, Monkey Fist quickly broke the glass case, pulled out the tablet piece, and put it in his gi.

"Let's go," Monkey Fist said before he and Fukushima jumped up to the ceiling and broke the glass. "Monkey ninjas!"

The Monkey ninjas, who were about to destroy the artifacts in the room, put them down before following Monkey Fist and Fukushima topside.

"Farewell, Kim Stoppable," Monkey Fist taunted. "This is just the beginning of the dark time that will separate you, Ron Stoppable, and your little Viking daughter forever!"

Monkey Fist laughed evilly as he, Fukushima, and the monkey ninjas left through the hole in the glass.

"Dark time?" Kim and Ron asked each other.

"Separated?" Anna gasped. She then started tearing up before she ran over to Kim and hugged her.

Kim returned to hug while asking, "Anna, what's wrong?"

Anna looked up at her mother, "I don't wanna ever be separated from you and Dad. It's bad enough I've suffered one broken heart when I lost my biological parents, I can't afford to suffer another if I ever lose you and Dad. If that happens, I'll be so sad, not even tap dancing can cheer me up."

Ron walked up to his wife and daughter and hugged them both.

"Everything's gonna to be okay, AC," Ron assured. "Besides, Monkey Dude is always trying to mess with us. It's possible that he may have been trying to scare us."

After the trio broke the hug, Kim spoke, "Anna, I promise you that whatever happens, we will always be together. We love you so much that when you left us for your tour, we felt saddened and empty."

"I felt saddened and empty without you too," Anna admitted. "I never wanna go out into the world without you and Dad ever again."

Kim smiled a little, "Anna, if you ever go on tour, please have Wade make sure it's during the summertime so your father and I can be there to support you."

Anna smiled a little, "I will, Mom."

"Now, let's go home and investigate what Monkey Fist stole."

"I'm right beside you, Mom."

* * *

Later, at 11:00 am, Kim, Ron, Anna, and Yori entered the townhouse.

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Hey, Wade, did you get information on what Monkey Fist stole?" Kim answered.

Wade nodded, "It was a piece of a stone tablet."

"Do you know what was on it?" Kim asked.

"The good news is that the museum scanned a copy of the piece when they added it to their collection," Wade replied. "It is part of a tablet that leads to something called the, Immortalem Simia, Immortal Monkey."

"What does the tablet piece look like?" Anna asked. "I never explored the sect when I went to the grand opening; I had a tap dance rehearsal after the grand opening and couldn't stay. That and I didn't get a good look at it during our mission."

Wade pressed a button on his keyboard and the screen changed to show the copy of the tablet piece. Anna got a good look at it and noticed it had strange hieroglyphics engraved on the front of it.

"Wade, what do you know about this tablet piece and the Immortal Monkey?" Anna asked.

The screen changed back to Wade, "According to legend, the Immortal Monkey could grant anyone immortality. A stone tablet that revealed the location of the Immortal Monkey was broken up into four pieces and scattered throughout the world. So far, all but one of these pieces have been discovered and put on display at museums around the world. Aside from the British Museum, the other tablet pieces are on display at the Museum of Ancient Artifacts & Antiquities and the Forbidden City Museum. The location of the fourth piece remains unknown."

"Wade, warn the other museums with the other tablet pieces about the recent theft and have them tighten security," Kim spoke up.

"I'll get to it, Wade out," Wade announced.

After the screen went black, Anna sighed.

"What's wrong, Anna?" Kim asked, concerned.

Anna looked up at Kim, "Actually, all four pieces may have been discovered."

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

"My biological family owned what could be the last piece of the tablet Wade mentioned," Anna replied. "When my father, my biological father, showed it to me I had no idea what it meant and neither did he. But when Wade showed me what Monkey Fist stole, I noticed it had hieroglyphics similar to the tablet piece my biological father showed me."

"Your biological family owned the last piece of this tablet?" Ron asked in disbelief.

Anna turned to Ron, "Presumably."

"Anna, how did they get a hold of it?" Kim asked.

Anna turned back to Kim, "One of my Viking ancestors, Arne Christiansen was his name, found it during a raid on Scotland centuries ago. He had no idea what it was, but he kept it as a trophy. It's been in my family ever since. I'm not sure if whether or not it was destroyed when my house was. But regardless, we have to find it before Monkey Fist does."

"Anna, maybe we should leave it alone," Kim suggested.

"But, what if Monkey Fist finds it?" Anna asked with concern.

"If he doesn't know where the tablet piece is, he won't be able to find it," Kim replied.

Anna sighed, "Okay."

Kim suddenly remembered something and turned to Yori, "Hey, Yori, was there something you wanted to discuss with me, Ron, and Anna as to why you enrolled at Hudson River?"

Yori nodded, "Hai, I did, and it's about the dark time Monkey Fist mentioned you three will be going through. Let's sit down in the living room and I'll tell you more."

Soon, the four went to the living room and sat down. Anna sat down on the couch facing towards the dining area, Kim and Ron sat down on the couch facing the window, and Yori sat down on the couch facing the TV.

"So, Yori, you enrolled at Hudson River because of a dark time that will be coming upon us?" Kim asked.

Yori looked at Kim and nodded, "Hai, and Sensei wants me to be here to help you when disaster strikes."

"What's going to happen once disaster strikes?" Anna asked nervously.

Yori turned to Anna, "That Sensei does not know, Anna-san, but all he knows is that a dark time will be coming."

Anna turned to her parents, "I know we've been through this…"

"Anna, everything's going to be okay," Kim assured her daughter. "Now, why don't you go upstairs to your dance studio and tap dance? I'm sure it will help ease your pain."

Anna nodded, "I'll try, Mom. I love you and Dad forever."

"And we love you forever too, Anna," Kim replied with a tear coming down her left cheek.

Soon, Anna ran upstairs to her dance studio.

* * *

After they watched Anna disappear up the stairs, Kim, Ron, and Yori turned back to each other.

"I hope we will be okay," Ron said with concern.

"Don't worry, Ron-san," Yori assured. "Even though a dark time will be coming, Sensei and I believe you three will make it through and emerge stronger than ever. I'll be here to help guide you three."

"So, what would you like us to do?"

"Just go about your lives as usual."

Just then, a knock on the door was heard.

"I'll get it," Kim announced before she got up and walked to the door.

She then opened it and saw a familiar male Japanese teenager.

"Hirotaka?" Kim said, surprised.

Hirotaka bowed, "Konichiwa, Kim-san."

Kim bowed in return, "Konichiwa."

"May I come in?" Hirotaka asked.

Kim nodded, "Of course."

She then backed away before Hirotaka entered the house and closed the door behind him.

Yori and Ron got up and bowed to Hirotaka.

"Konichiwa, Hirotaka-san," Yori said as she bowed.

"Hey, dude," Ron said as he bowed.

Hirotaka bowed in return, "Konichiwa Yori-chan and Ron-san."

"What brings you here?" Yori asked her brother.

"Sensei sent me here on the same mission as you," Hirotaka replied. "He believes you may need additional help in helping the Monkey Master and his family when the dark time falls upon them."

"Hey, Hirotaka?" Ron spoke, getting Hirotaka's attention. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Ron-san," Hirotaka replied.

"Random question, are you going to be playing football?" Ron asked.

Hirotaka nodded, "Hai, ever since visiting America for the first time, I've taken an interest in its culture. I even found gridiron football interesting. I went to tryouts earlier today and now, you are looking at a new linebacker who will be playing in the upcoming football game tomorrow."

Ron smiled, "That's great, dude."

"And me, Kim, and Anna-san will be cheering you and Ron-san on from the sidelines," Yori spoke up.

Hirotaka looked at his sister, "Speaking of Anna-san, where is she?"

"She's up in her dance studio," Kim answered. "When she learned of the dark time that will come upon us, she's been sad ever since. Now, she's trying to dance her troubles away."

Hirotaka raised his hands, "I won't bother her then."

Ron then thought of something and asked, "Say, Yori, Hirotaka, would you like to have lunch with me, KP, and AC?"

Hirotaka lowered his hands before he and Yori turned to Ron and smiled.

"We will be honored, Ron-san," Yori replied with a bow.

"I'll get the grill warmed up and cook us up some steak KP and I bought yesterday," Ron announced.

"May I help you with lunch, Ron-san?" Yori asked. "I'm going to be taking part in cooking class and I need some experience."

"You're gonna be attending cooking class?" Ron asked.

Yori nodded, "Hai, and I would like you to teach me how to cook, if Kim-san is alright with it."

"I'm alright with it, Yori," Kim spoke up.

"Please follow me, Yori," Ron said. "I'll teach you the art of cooking."

"Um…guys?" Came Anna's voice.

* * *

Anna entered her bedroom and opened her closet and looked at the large selection of clothes she had hanging up.

" _What clothes should I wear to tap dance in?"_ Anna thought to herself.

She then noticed her red collared shirt and khaki pants together.

" _This looks nice,"_ Anna thought.

She was about to reach for the clothes when she suddenly felt something rub against her legs.

Anna looked down to notice, Ike.

"Hey, Ike," Anna cooed before getting down and petting her dog.

Ike backed away and gestured his head to the door.

"What's wrong, Ike?" Anna asked.

Ike gestured toward the door again before walking out.

" _I think he wants me to follow him,"_ Anna thought.

She then followed Ike down to Kim and Ron's bedroom on the second floor and noticed the door to said bedroom was opened.

Anna looked into the room and noticed a basket on the bed.

She then walked up and found Hana asleep in the basket!

"Hana?" Anna mouthed.

She then saw a note in the basket, picked it up, and read it silently.

" _ **Dear, Ronald,**_

 _ **You probably know that** **Hana has missed you terribly. It got worse when your mother and I announced that we will be moving to Norway a few days ago. We have decided that Hana be placed in your care so she will never be sad again. Your Mom and I know you and Kimberly have college to worry about but I'm sure you two and Anna will find a way to take care of Hana. Tell Anna that we said, 'Hello, goodbye, and keep up the tapping.'**_

 **Also, Hana's stuff has been placed in the guest bedroom on the second floor of your townhouse for you and Kimberly to set up. And the new allergy medicine I've been taking has really helped me when Ike rubbed up against my legs and left some fur behind. I was also lucky he didn't bite me. After all, German Shepherds are very overprotective of their territory. And…your mother and I have signed the deed to our house over to you so you and your family can have a place to stay in Middleton during college vacations."**

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Dad**_

 _ **P.S. By the time you've read this, we are already in Oslo, Norway."**_

"I gotta tell my parents this," Anna said to herself quietly. She then turned to Ike. "Thank you for not biting my grandpa."

Ike then rubbed up against Anna's legs.

Soon, Anna picked up the basket, walked out of the bedroom, and down the stairs with Ike following her from behind.

Anna soon found Kim, Ron, Yori, and Hirotaka conversing.

"Um…guys?" Anna asked.

* * *

"Um…guys?" Anna asked.

Kim, Ron, Yori, and Hirotaka looked to see Anna walk up to them, holding a basket with a familiar Japanese baby in it, and Ike following behind her.

"Konichiwa, Anna-san," Hirotaka said with a bow.

Anna turned to Hirotaka and bowed, "Konichiwa, Hirotaka."

"Han?" Ron gasped, recognizing the baby in the basket.

Hana woke up, saw her brother, and shouted, "Brudder!"

She then jumped out of the basket and into Ron's arms.

Ron looked down at his baby sister, "Han, what are you doing here?"

"Grandma and Grandpa dropped Han off without informing us," Anna answered Ron's question. Ron looked up at Anna as the latter continued. "There's a note that came with it."

Kim soon noticed the note in the basket Anna was holding, picked it up, and read it aloud.

* * *

After Kim read the note aloud, Ron groaned, "This must be there way of telling us they have moved to the land of meat cakes."

"I feel terrible that Grandma and Grandpa aren't one for informing you before making big decisions," Anna said apologetically. "I just hope…"

"Don't worry, AC, your mother and I will never pull the same stunts your grandma and grandpa pulled on me," Ron assured. "Now, why don't you take Han upstairs with you and you can play with her while I get lunch ready."

Anna smiled, "I'd love to."

She then put the basket down and took Han from Ron's arms into her own.

Anna looked down at Hana and cooed, "Hey, Hana, wanna come upstairs and watch me tap dance to Flippies music?"

"FLIPPIES!" Hana said excitedly as she clapped her hands.

Anna looked back up at Ron, "We'll be back down when lunch is ready."

"Have fun you kids," Kim spoke up with a wave.

Before Anna could walk away, Yori and Hirotaka noticed Ike.

"Is that a German shepherd?" Yori asked.

"This is my dog, Ike," Anna answered Yori's question. "He's a great dog."

Ike nodded in agreement.

Yori and Hirotaka couldn't believe what they just saw.

"Did Ike just nod?" Yori asked.

Anna nodded, "He did; he can understand humans well. Now, I'm gonna go upstairs and tap dance to Flippies music for Hana."

"Okay, Anna-san, we will see you two later," Yori waved.

Soon, Anna, with Hana in her arms and Ike behind her, walked up the stairs to the third floor.

* * *

At Monkey Fist's castle, Monkey Fist was sitting on his throne and holding the stolen tablet piece in his hand.

Just then, Fukushima walked into the room and announced, "I'm back, Master."

Monkey Fist looked at his apprentice, "Did you check the security of the museums the other tablet pieces were in?"

Fukushima nodded, "Hai, and security has been tightened."

"What?!" Monkey Fist gasped.

"It seems the outsider and his family and friends knew where the other pieces were and had security tightened at the museums they were in," Fukushima said in an apologetic tone.

Monkey Fist put the tablet piece in his hands down next to his throne on the left and groaned, "Great, now how are we going to raid these museums without getting caught?"

Fukushima thought for a moment before speaking, "I have an idea."

"What idea did you have in mind?" Monkey Fist asked.

Fukushima walked up to Monkey Fist and whispered into his left ear.

Monkey Fist smirked, "Not a bad idea."

Fukushima backed away and said, "But even if the plan works, we still have to find the final piece of the tablet."

"We'll worry about that later, right now let's focus on stealing the other two pieces," Monkey Fist said.

Fukushima bowed, "As you wish, Master."

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N: What idea did Fukushima have in mind that could enable him and Monkey Fist to retrieve the tablet pieces that are on display?

You'll find out.

And Anna, despite not being a student at HRU, is now a cheerleader.

And more familiar faces, aside from Yori, will be joining Kim and Ron at home and at school.

Please leave a review


	35. Chapter 35: A New Dancer In The House

Chapter 35: A New Dancer In The House

Disclaimer: all characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

At 12:00 pm, Kim and Hirotaka finished setting the table in the dining area of the Stoppable townhouse for lunch.

"Lunch is ready," Ron announced from the kitchen.

Kim and Hirotaka looked to see Ron and Yori coming out of the kitchen and into the dining area with lunch. Ron was holding a large plate of steak with two forks while Yori was holding a large bowl of salad with a pair of plastic tongs.

"That looks great," Kim commented as Ron and Yori put the food down on the table. "Great job Ron and Yori."

"Why, thank you, KP," Ron said.

"Domo," Yori added.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and get Anna, Hana, and Ike," Kim said while pointing to the stairs behind her with her right thumb. She then looked at Ron and asked. "Have you re-filled Ike's food and water bowls yet?"

"I'll get to it," Ron replied.

"I'll be right back."

With that said, Kim walked across the living room to the stairs and walked up the stairs.

* * *

Once Kim reached the third floor, she heard Flippies music along with the sound of tap dancing. She then noticed the door to Anna's bedroom and the door to the dance studio in the same bedroom opened. She entered Anna's bedroom and looked through the open door to the dance studio it find Anna; wearing a red collared shirt, khaki pants, and black lace-up tap shoes; tap dancing to the music while Hana and Ike were sitting on the floor in front of her, watching.

Soon, the music came to a stop and Anna stopped dancing.

"Yeah!" Hana cheered while clapping her hands.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it!" Anna said excitedly.

"Can you tea me?" Hana asked.

"You wanna learn how to tap?" Anna asked.

Hana nodded, "Look fun."

Anna walked up to Hana, picked her up, and hugged her, "I'll use my Lapezio membership to buy you a pair of tap shoes and have them delivered instantly so I can teach you."

"Lapezio Membership?" Kim spoke up.

Anna gasped when she heard the voice of her mother. She turned to see her mother standing at the door between the dance studio and the bedroom.

"Mom, you startled me," Anna said.

Kim walked into the dance studio and apologized, "I'm so sorry, Anna."

"How long have you been standing by the door?" Anna asked.

"I've managed to catch the last few seconds of your tap dance and hear Ron's baby sister wanting to learn how to tap," Kim replied. "I also heard you mention that you have a Lapezio membership."

Anna smiled, "I got a free lifetime membership to Lapezio. With a membership: all products I buy from Lapezio are half-off, if I buy two of the same product I get it for the price of one, instant delivery, and free shipping. I also got a $1,000 dollar gift card. All for saving the CEO and his family from a car wreck while in London. Albert and Chloe got lifetime memberships and $1,000 gift cards as well.

Kim crossed her arms and asked, "Anna, why didn't you tell me and your father this at the Faculty Club last night?"

"I overlooked in mentioning it," Anna replied. "Especially, the missions I went on while over in England."

Kim gasped, "You went on missions by yourself?"

Anna shook her head, "I didn't go alone. Albert, Chloe, Vera, and Shawn went on the missions with me. Since they all had skills in Martial Arts, they were up to the task."

"Anna, what did you do for missions in England, aside from rescuing the CEO of Lapezio and his family from a car wreck?" Kim asked.

"I'll tell you and the others during lunch," Anna replied. "Speaking of which, is lunch ready?"

Kim nodded, "It is, now I recommend you slip off your tap shoes and slip on a pair of sneakers before going downstairs."

"Don't worry, Mom, I will," Anna assured.

"I'll meet you downstairs," Kim said before walking out of the dance studio.

* * *

Later, at 12:30 pm, everyone finished eating lunch just as Anna finished telling everyone about the missions she went on while over in England.

"Anna, why didn't you contact us about these missions?" Kim, who sat to Ron's left, asked Anna.

Anna, who sat to Ron's right, turned to Kim, "I didn't wanna bother you and the rest of the team. After all, you all had school and practice to worry about."

Kim sighed, "Anna it was really sweet of you to save the world just to give the rest of the team a break. But, I'm worried that we could lose you."

"Mom, like I said, I had backup," Anna pointed out.

Kim nodded, "I know, but your father and I are just worried about you."

Anna slumped in her chair, "I'm so sorry I didn't let you and Dad know of what I was doing. I think I deserve a grounding for not saying anything."

Kim shook her head, "No, Anna. But next time, let your father and I know when you are going on a mission."

Anna nodded, "I will, Mom."

Kim smiled, "You are a great daughter, Anna, and we love you very much."

Anna sat up and smiled, "Thank you, Mom."

Suddenly, Anna thought of something and changed subjects, "Wait, I just had a thought."

"What is it?" Kim asked.

"With Vera busy helping Shawn, Albert, and Chloe pack for the move to Broy; who's gonna take care of Hana and Ike while we are all at cheer and football practices later today and at the football game tomorrow?" Anna asked.

"Hirotaka and I will talk to our parents and see if they are willing to watch over Hana and Ike-san," Yori, who sat between Hirotaka and Hana, spoke up. She then looked down at her watch on her left wrist and said. "Well, Hirotaka and I better get going; we have to go on a shopping trip for American-style clothes before practice."

"What's wrong with the clothes you and Hirotaka are wearing?" Ron asked Yori.

"We felt like we should blend in with the American populous," Yori replied. "You should've seen how many Americans came up to us with their jaws dropped."

"For me, it was like being an exchange student at Middleton all over, again," Hirotaka, who sat to Yori's right, added.

"Monique and I can help you with finding American-style clothes," Kim spoke up. Yori and Hirotaka turned to Kim as she continued. "She's a fashion expert and works at the Club Banana at the mall in Broy."

"Thank you for the offer, Kim-san," Yori said.

"When it comes to finding clothes with Monique's help, you can't go wrong," Ron pointed out. Yori and Hirotaka turned to Ron as he continued. "In fact, she was voted best dressed for the high school year book."

"That's great, Ron-san," Yori commented in amazement.

Ron turned to Kim, "While you, Yori, and Hirotaka go out, I'll stay here and watch Anna, Han, Rufus, and Ike."

Kim turned to Ron, "Thank you, Ronnie."

"Anytime, KP."

* * *

Later, at 1:00 pm, Ron, Anna, Hana, Rufus, and Ike were watching the Flippies on the TV in the living room.

"This is great, AC," Ron, who sat on the couch facing the TV with Hana and Rufus on his left, commented.

Anna, who sat facing the TV from the couch facing the window, turned to Ron, "Watching the Flippies?"

Ron nodded, "Yes, but this is a great opportunity to spend some father/daughter time."

"Don't forget Hana, Rufus, and Ike."

Ike; who sat near Anna's feet barked once.

Ron shook his head, "Don't worry, I won't."

"Ta dance," Hana spoke up.

Anna looked at Hana, "You still wanna learn how to tap?"

Hana nodded, "Yay."

Anna quickly got on her Annamunicator and onto the Lapezio website before ordering a pair of black patent Mary Jane lace-up tap shoes.

After exiting the internet, Anna said, "Now, we…"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

Anna smiled, got up, walked up to the door, and opened the door to find a deliveryman holding a shoe box-size package.

"Delivery for an Anna Stoppable?" The deliveryman asked.

"That's me," Anna said, pointing at herself with her right hand.

The deliveryman then handed Anna the package before the latter took it into her hands.

"Thank you, sir," Anna said.

"Anytime," The deliveryman waved before heading back to his truck.

Anna closed the door, walked back into the living room, and sat down on the couch she was sitting on earlier.

"It's here already?" Ron asked in disbelief.

Anna looked at Ron, "Instant delivery is one of the perks to having a Lapezio membership."

Anna soon removed the duct tape and opened the package to reveal a shoe box with a picture of a dancer on it. She then opened the shoe box and pulled out the tap shoes she ordered for Hana.

"How much did those cost you?" Ron asked.

"They were originally thirty dollars, but my Lapezio membership enabled me to get them half off and shipping was free," Anna replied. She then looked at Hana. "Want me to put the shoes I got for you on you?"

"Yeah!" Hana cheered. "Ta shos."

Anna got up from the couch, walked up to Hana, and got down on her knees before removing the shoes Hana was wearing and replacing them with the tap shoes.

"Wanna learn how to tap?" Anna cooed.

"Yeah!" Hana cheered while clapping her hands.

Anna turned to Ron, "Will you, Rufus, and Ike be alright if I go teach Hana how to tap?"

Ron nodded, "Of course, AC."

"Ditto," Rufus added.

Ike barked once.

Soon, Anna, with Hana in her arms, went to the stairs and walked up them.

* * *

Later, at 2:00 pm, Kim entered the front door of the townhouse and noticed Ron watching, The Fearless Ferret with Rufus and Ike.

"I'm home," Kim announced.

Ron got up, turned around, and walked up to Kim.

"Hiya, KP," Ron cooed before the two teens shared a kiss.

After pulling away, Kim noticed Ike, with Rufus riding on his back, walk up to her.

Kim got down on her knees and gave Ike some pets.

"Hiya, Ike," She cooed. "Have you been good to Rufus?"

Ike nodded.

"So, how was shopping?" Ron asked.

"It was great," Kim replied as she got back up.

Ron noticed a couple of people absent and asked, "Where's Yori and Hirotaka?"

"They needed a ride back to Hudson River," Kim replied. "They also called their parents and they'll be here at 3:00 to watch Hana and Ike."

Ron smiled, "Well, were in the clear."

Kim soon noticed a couple of people absent and asked, "Where's Anna and Hana?"

"They're upstairs in the dance studio," Ron replied with pointing upstairs. "Han has been wanting to learn how to tap dance from AC."

"Let's just hope Hana doesn't bounce off the walls or run on the ceiling wearing tap shoes," Kim said nervously.

"Don't worry, KP," Ron assured his wife. "As long as AC focuses her energy on Han, Han won't be all over the place, let alone in tap shoes."

"Let's go upstairs and see how things are going up there," Kim suggested.

With that said, Kim, Ron, Ike, and Rufus ventured upstairs.

* * *

Soon, they reached the door to the dance studio in the hallway on the third floor.

Kim knocked on the door.

"Come in," Anna's voice called out.

Kim opened the door and she, Ron, Ike, and Rufus ventured inside to find Hana tap dancing and Anna watching her.

"Han?" Ron gasped.

Hana stopped dancing before she and Anna turned to Ron.

"Brudder and sister!" Hana said excitedly. She then jumped up, did a forward flip, and came down at Ron.

Ron quickly held out his arms and caught Hana.

"Hey, Han," Ron said excitedly.

"Lov to ta dance," Hana said excitedly.

"You love to tap dance?"

Hana nodded.

Ron looked back up at Anna, "How is teaching going?"

"It's going great, Dad, and Han has done excellent," Anna replied excitedly. "I've never seen someone her age be so great at dancing. You should see what she can do."

Ron looked back down at Hana, "Han, wanna show us what you've learned?"

Hana nodded.

Anna walked up to Ron before the latter handed Hana to the former. Anna took Hana into her arms, walked to an open area, and set Hana down.

"Ready, Han?" Anna asked.

Hana nodded.

Anna then walked over to her boom box and turned it on. Flippies music started playing before Hana started dancing to the rhythm.

* * *

A couple minutes later, the music stopped and Hana stopped dancing.

Kim, Ron, and Anna gave a round of applause.

"Wow," Ron commented in amazement. "That was amazing."

"And she didn't even bounce off the walls or dance on the ceiling," Kim added.

"Looks like we got a new dancer in the house," Ron speculated. He then looked at his wrist watch. "Anna?"

Anna picked up Hana and answered Ron, "Yes, Dad?"

"In an hour, your mother and I would like for you to go get changed into your cheer outfit," Ron announced. "We have practice at 3:30 and we don't wanna be late."

Anna nodded, "I'll get to it when the time comes."

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim answered her Kimmunicator.

"Kim, there's been a breach in the Global Justice archive," Wade announced. "The schematics to Drew Lipsky's synthodrones have been stolen."

"How does GJ have the schematics to Drew's synthodrones?" Kim asked, confused.

"After going straight, Drew handed all his villain files and tech over to Global Justice," Wade replied.

"Who could've stolen those schematics?" Anna asked, joining the conversation. She then asked. "And whoever did this, what is he/she gonna use synthodrones for?"

"Unknown, but it could mean trouble," Wade replied. "I'll keep all of you posted, Wade out."

After the screen went black, Ron thought of something and spoke, "I just remembered, we have to set up Han's bedroom."

Kim turned to Ron, "We'll set up Han's bedroom in the guest bedroom next to our bedroom."

"How can I help?" Anna asked.

Kim turned to Anna, "You continue teaching your Aunt how to tap while your father and I go set up Han's bedroom."

"Yeah!" Hana said in excitement. "Love tap!"

* * *

Betty was in her dorm room, alone, working on homework for her Math class.

Just then, a knock on the door came.

Betty turned to the door and said, "Come in."

The door opened and Frank walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Did you get the tickets?" Betty asked.

Frank looked at his sister and nodded, "I did, so you and I will be able to go to that college football game tomorrow."

"Will everything be all set?" Betty whispered.

Frank rubbed his hands, "Oh yeah, and it will definitely clear your name and hopefully, earn you Ron's heart."

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N: It appears Anna has been doing mission work behind her parents' back. I will expand upon Anna's time in England in a future fanfic.

It appears Hana has taken a liking into Anna's favorite activity in the world.

The schematics to Drakken's synthodrones has been stolen. Could Frank's plan to clear Betty's name and possibly get Ron to fall for her have a connection to it, or is it something else?

What football team will Hudson River be going up against?

You'll find out.

Please leave a review.


	36. Chapter 36: Anchors Aweigh Team Possible

Chapter 36: Anchors Aweigh Team Possible

Disclaimer: all characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

The next day, October 28th, at 7:00 am, the alarm clock on Kim's nightstand went off.

Kim and Ron both woke up in perfect unison before the former shut the alarm off.

"Well, KP, it's time to get up," Ron groaned. "I'll go get breakfast made."

Ron was about to climb out of bed when his wife stopped him, "Actually, I feel like going out to eat breakfast at Spacebucks coffee this time; you could use a break from cooking."

Ron nodded, "Okay."

He and Kim then climbed out of bed.

Suddenly, a thought crossed Ron's mind before he asked, "What time will Master and Professor Seki arrive to watch, Han and Ike?"

"They'll be here in a few," Kim replied. "In the meantime, I'll go wake up, Anna, while you go take a shower."

Ron nodded, "I'll get to showering."

After that was said, Kim walked out of the bedroom while Ron headed for the shower.

* * *

Kim soon made it to Anna's bedroom and noticed the door closed. She then walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"Come in," Anna's voice announced.

Kim opened the door to see Anna dressed up in a light pink 3/4 sleeve shirt layered underneath a maroon T-shirt with words on the front that read, "I Never Leave Without My" along with a picture of black & white tap shoes; tan pants; her gold locket; a maroon headband, and white sneakers. She was also carrying a black duffle bag with the Hudson River University logo on it over her right shoulder.

"Hey, Mom," Anna said with a smile and wave.

"You're ready to go already?" Kim asked in disbelief.

Anna nodded, "Uh huh. I got up at 5:30, got an hour of tap dancing in, and spent the remaining time getting ready for the trip to Annapolis."

Kim noticed Ike's bed empty, "Where's Ike?"

"He must be downstairs," Anna speculated. "I'm gonna go feed him."

"I'll meet you downstairs," Kim waved.

Soon, Kim walked out of Anna's bedroom and back to her own while Anna ventured downstairs to feed her dog.

* * *

At 7:30 am, Kim, Ron, and Anna pulled into the parking lot of Spacebucks Coffee, which was located near the highway, and noticed the restaurant surrounded in yellow tape.

Ron noticed a sign on the front door and read it aloud, "Closed for repairs."

"So, where are we gonna get breakfast now?" Anna asked.

Kim noticed a restaurant on the other side of the highway with a sign that read, "Waffle Palace."

"Let's go stop and eat at, Waffle Palace, instead," Kim suggested.

"Great idea, KP," Ron commented.

"I heard they have the best waffles around, Mom," Anna added.

Rufus popped out of Ron's cargo pants pocket and rubbed his stomach, "Mmm...waffles!"

Soon, Kim drove the Sloth out of the Spacebucks Coffee parking lot and across the bridge over the highway and parked in the Waffle Palace parking lot.

* * *

As soon as they walked into the restaurant, they noticed the interior looked like that of a diner. There was a bar with stools that had round red cushions on them and there were booths and tables with red cushioned seats. There was also a red and white checkboard floor and a jukebox.

"Hello, welcome to, Waffle Palace," The host greeted the Stoppables. "Table or booth for three?"

"Booth please," Kim said to the host.

The host then led the Stoppables to a booth located near the restaurant entrance.

As soon as the Stoppables were seated, the host handed them each a menu.

"The waiter will be here in a few," The host said before walking away.

* * *

Later, at 8:00 am, the Stoppables were eating breakfast.

"These waffles are delicious," Anna, who sat across from her parents, commented after swallowing another bite. She then leaned in and whispered. "But even though they're considered the best around, I think Dad's are better."

Anna pulled back before Kim, who sat to Ron's right side, nodded, "I think so too, Anna."

"Anna Stoppable?" A young female voice appeared.

Anna looked to her right to see a girl who looked like she was five years old with strawberry-blonde hair tied back into a bun, brown eyes, fair skin, and wearing a black leotard with white tights and black boots. She was also holding a pair of black lace-up tap shoes in her hands.

Anna smiled, "Hello."

Soon, a woman came up to the little girl.

"Ellie what are you doing?" The woman asked.

The little girl gave a nod toward Anna, "I couldn't help myself."

The woman looked up and saw Anna, "I'm so sorry, my daughter saw you and I told her to let you spend time with your parents. Apparently, she refused to listen."

Anna looked up at the woman, "It's, as my mother would say, no big."

"I'm Michelle Kelly," The woman introduced herself. She then introduced her daughter. "And this is my daughter, Eleanor."

"You can call me, Ellie," The little girl added.

Anna looked down at Ellie, "It's nice to meet you, Ellie."

"Ellie saw that video of your performance in Buffalo and it inspired her to take up tap," Michelle pointed out. Anna looked up at Michelle as the latter continued. "In fact, I've heard you've inspired countless people to take up tap. I think you've just brought an old form of dance back into the spotlight."

"Wow," Anna commented in amazement. She then looked back down at Ellie. "So, you tap dance?"

Ellie nodded, "I do and I love it! I wanna be a tap dancer when I grow up!"

"And I believe you will become an excellent tap dancer," Anna said.

Ellie then held out her tap shoes, "Will you autograph my tap shoes?"

Anna nodded, "Of course."

Anna then took out a white Sharpe she happened to have been carrying before taking the tap shoes into her hands and signing each one with, 'To Ellie, my new tap dancing friend, signed', along with her signature.

Anna then handed the tap shoes back to Ellie.

"Thank you, Miss Stoppable," Ellie said as she took the tap shoes back into her hands.

"You can call me, Anna."

"I hope to see you again sometime and keep up the tapping."

Anna nodded, "I will, Ellie, and I hope to see you again as well and keep up the tapping."

"I'll contact you when Ellie's next recital comes up," Michelle spoke up.

Anna looked up at Michelle, "Just contact me through the Team Possible website."

Michelle nodded, "I will, Anna."

"It was an honor meeting you, Anna," Ellie commented.

Anna looked back down at Ellie, "It was an honor meeting you too, Ellie."

After that was said, Michelle and Ellie went back to their table on the other side of the restaurant.

Anna turned to her parents and sighed happily.

"Looks like you have a fan, AC," Ron speculated.

Anna nodded, "I do, and it's amazing that I've inspired many people to take up tap."

"Like you inspired your Nana to take up tap?" Kim asked.

"Yeah," Anna replied. She then thought of something and frowned.

"Anna, what's wrong?" Kim asked, noticing her daughter's frown.

"That little girl and her mother didn't acknowledge you and Dad being here," Anna replied. "Much less ask for your autographs."

Kim laughed, "Anna, your father and I don't care. This was about you, not us."

"You deserve to be admired for your achievements," Ron added.

"Now be a good girl, be happy for all that you've accomplished, and eat your breakfast," Kim added.

Anna smiled a little, "Okay, Mom and Dad."

Kim and Ron smiled and said, "That's my girl."

Anna smirked, "Jinx, you two owe me a soda after the game."

* * *

Later, at 8:30 am, after finishing breakfast and paying for it, the Stoppables walked out of the restaurant and climbed into the Sloth.

"Now, off to Annapolis," Kim announced before starting the engine.

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Or not," Ron groaned.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Anna answered her Annamunicator.

"Anna, I just got a message from Gene Astaire," Wade announced.

Anna brightened up, "The CEO of, Lapezio?"

Wade nodded, "Yup. His company has developed a new tap shoe they say will revolutionize tap dancing. After learning you were rated the greatest tap dancer in the world, inspired many people to take up tap, and for saving him and his family he would like you to be the first to try them out."

"Where does he want to meet?" Anna asked.

"He wants you to meet him at Lapezio's flagship store in New York City whenever you can," Wade replied.

Anna looked up at Kim, "Mom?"

"You have our permission, Anna," Kim said. "Your father and I will fly you there."

Anna looked back down at Wade, "Tell him I'll be there."

"I'll let him know, Wade out," Wade said.

After the screen went black, Kim navigated the Sloth out of the Waffle Palace parking lot, activated the rocket engines, and took flight for New York City.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kim parked the Sloth in front of Lapezio's flagship store in New York City.

"We'll, here we are," Kim announced.

"Let's go inside," Anna suggested. "I don't think we wanna keep the CEO waiting any longer."

With that said, the three Stoppables climbed out of the Sloth, made their way to the two front glass doors of the store, and made their way inside.

* * *

After entering the store, Kim, Ron, and Anna took a look at their surroundings and were amazed to see a lot of dancewear, shoes, accessories, and a dance floor.

"Anna Stoppable?" A voice called out.

Kim, Ron, and Anna looked to see a man with black hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and wearing a grey business suit walk up with a smile on his face.

Anna waved, "Hello, Gene."

"Hello, Anna," Gene said before he and Anna shook hands. "It's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you again too," Anna commented.

As soon as they pulled away, Gene looked up at Kim and Ron and held out his hand, "It's nice to meet the two of you as well."

"You too, Gene," Kim said, shaking Gene's hand.

"Ditto," Ron added as he shook Gene's hand.

After Gene pulled away, Anna asked, "So you wanted to see me about something regarding a new tap shoe?"

Gene turned back to Anna, "I did, please follow me to the dance floor."

Anna nodded before she, Kim, and Ron followed Gene to the dance floor.

* * *

Once they reached the dance floor, Anna noticed a shoe box with the Lapezio logo on the side and a picture of a dancer on the lid sitting on a bench. Gene lifted the lid of the shoe box, revealing black lace-up tap shoes that looked like they were made of both leather and suede and had heels that looked like they were made entirely of stainless steel.

"Wow, what are those?" Anna asked in amazement.

Gene looked at Anna, "Anna, allow me to introduce Lapezio's revolutionary new tap shoe, the Anna Stoppable. It's made of black leather and suede, has heels that are hollow stainless steel, optional rubber sole patches, molded triple density foot bed, padded collar and Achilles notch to relieve pressure."

"Wow!" Anna said in amazement. She then asked. "You named the new tap shoe after me?"

"I got word you've been rated the greatest tap dancer in the world and inspired countless people to take up tap," Gene replied. "And what would be the perfect name for the new shoe than your name?"

"Wow, again!" Anna said excitedly. "May I try them out?"

Gene nodded before he picked up the tap shoes and handed them to Anna.

After Anna took the shoes into her hands, she walked over to another bench, sat down, took off the white sneakers she was wearing, put on the new tap shoes, got back up, and walked to the center of the dance floor.

She then proceeded to tap dance in the new shoes.

* * *

A couple minutes later, Anna finished her tap dance.

"So, what do you think of the shoes?" Gene asked.

"They are fantastic!" Anna squealed. "The most comfortable shoes I've ever worn and they make a really great sound. When they hit the market, I'll be sure to buy myself and the Empire State Tappers a few pairs of these shoes."

"Or you can keep the ones you're wearing right now for free," Gene said. "I'll also be sure to give the other members in your group free pairs too."

Anna's jaw dropped, "Are you serious?"

Gene nodded, "Yup."

"Thank you, Gene."

Gene soon thought of something and asked, "Anna?"

"Yes, Gene?" Anna answered.

"Lapezio has been looking for people willing to work part-time," The Lapezio CEO said. "If you accept this job you will be testing our products, posing for photographs, and performing in videos and shows to promote our stuff. Your lifetime Lapezio membership will be upgraded so everything you buy will be 75% off. So, what do you say?"

Anna turned to her parents and asked, "Mom, Dad, will you be alright wi…?"

"Of course, Anna," Kim replied.

"You were meant for this, AC," Ron added.

Anna turned back to Gene, but before she could say anything, a thought hit her like a ton of bricks.

"What about the rest of the Empire State Tappers?" She asked. "I don't want them to feel left out."

Gene held up his hand, "Don't worry, Anna, I sent out job offers to them too and they all accepted on condition that you accept."

"I accept," Anna said. She then thought of something and said. "But I will have to commute between Broy and New York City constantly."

"Don't worry, Anna, Lapezio will be opening a new flagship store Saturday in Broy and you can work for Lapezio there," Gene assured.

Anna smiled from ear to ear, "Thank you, Gene."

"You wanna cut the ribbon at the opening ceremony?"

"Can the Empire State Tappers join me in cutting the ribbon?"

"Yes."

"Then yes."

* * *

It was 3:00 pm when Jake and Charlie finished the pre-game show and began broadcasting the football game.

"Hello, everybody," Jake began. "This is Jake Anderson and Charlie Wheeler, bringing you live broadcast of Wildcats' football. Today the Hudson River Wildcats take on the Navy Midshipmen at the U.S. Naval Academy in Annapolis, Maryland."

Charlie joined in, "Today is overcast but the temperature is nice and it's not gonna rain."

"In other news," Jake spoke. "Former center player, Alex Walker, was caught and arrested for crimes he committed at Hudson River University. It turned out that he was the one who paid student, Hank Harris, to try and frame Kim and Ron for drug possession by planting steroids in their lockers. However, due to a mistake, Hank planted them in the lockers of Frank and Betty Arnold instead. But, Hank soon confessed and was arrested while Frank and Betty were let off."

Charlie then spoke, "Let's not forget that Alex's father, Jay Walker, was arrested for having a hand in committing the crime his son committed; filming Kim and Ron kissing in Paris and in the park in Broy; have Kim and Ron's apartment bugged; hiring former HRU professor, Doctor Jerry Short, to shoot Ron; trying to assassinate Kim with poison and then a gun; and being affiliated with the Worldwide Evil Empire."

"Let's not forget that one of Jay Walker's associates filmed Kim and Ron kissing at the airport in Broy," Jake pointed out. "And that his son takes the videos his father and his associates film and post them on the internet."

"But now, the Walkers are behind bars and no longer a problem," Charlie said. He then saw the Hudson River cheer squad cartwheel their way onto the field. "Here come the Hudson River cheerleaders."

Jake soon noticed a certain cheerleader absent, "I don't see, Betty."

"That's because she was relieved from the cheer squad as a result of almost getting Kim killed," Charlie pointed out. "Jay Walker, disguised as a waiter at the HRU Faculty Club, tricked Betty into taking a break so he could poison Kim's drink and serve it to her."

Just then, a young blonde female caught Jake's eye, "Charlie is that Anna Stoppable I see performing with the HRU cheerleaders?"

Charlie nodded, "You do. Anna Stoppable, who was recently rated as the greatest tap dancer in the world and inspired many to take up tap, was given the opportunity to try out for the squad for foiling Jay Walker's plot to kill Kim and after Betty was relieved. Anna succeeded and has become the first non-student and youngest person to ever become an official Hudson River cheerleader. She and Kim also have become the first mother and daughter to be on the same squad. Not only that, but one of the new cheerleaders, Yori Seki, who came all the way from Japan, happens to be Anna's godmother and the sister of Ron's adopted baby sister, Hana."

"And let's not forget that Yori's brother, Hirotaka, is one of the new linebackers for the Hudson River football team," Jake added. He then noticed the Hudson River football team run out onto the field. "Speaking of which, here they come."

"Look, Kim and Anna both blew Ron a kiss in perfect unison."

* * *

A few minutes later, Ron took his position on the field near the end zone on Hudson River's end of the field. Hudson River won the coin toss and chose to receive.

Soon, the kicker from the opposing team kicked the ball high into the air.

Ron noticed the ball coming in, took two steps to the right, caught it, and made his run up the field. The Navy players converged on Ron in a way that blocked Ron's path. He knew there was no way through. But, he quickly noticed Frank wide open and holding his hands out. Ron quickly threw the ball high into the air towards him before being brought down.

The ball was soon caught by Frank who then made a mad dash for the end zone on Navy's end of the field and score a touchdown.

Soon after, the extra point was made, bringing the score up 7-0 with Hudson River on top.

* * *

Later in the game, the score was 14-7 with Navy on top and the first half of the game coming to a close.

The Hudson River offense team gathered in a huddle before Thomas spoke, "Okay, fake to Frank, hand off to Ron, sweep left on one."

The team broke the huddle and gathered at the 40-yard-line near Hudson River's end of the field.

As soon as the call was made, the center player snapped the ball into Thomas' hands before Thomas faked the ball to Frank and handed it off to Ron. Ron caught the ball and quickly made his run to the end zone on Navy's end of the field. He noticed a nice little hole between a cornerback and outside linebacker and barley managed to squeeze through the two players. But as he cleared said players, a safety came at him at incredible speed. Before Ron could react, he was brought down at the 30-yard-line near Navy's end of the field.

Ron managed to get back up and rejoin his teammates before Thomas spoke, "Okay, Ron sweep left, Frank sweep right, fake to Ron, pass to Frank, on one."

The team broke the huddle and gathered at the 30-yard-line.

Suddenly, Frank moved forward before Thomas made the call.

A whistle was blown and a flag was thrown before a referee spoke to the crowd, "False start, Hudson River, Number 13, Offense. 5-yard-penalty."

The players moved back to the 35-yard-line.

Thomas made the call and the play began. The center player snapped the ball into Thomas' hands. Ron and Frank both ran in the directions they were told to run before Thomas faked the ball to Ron and passed it to Frank. Frank caught the ball and made 10 yards before being brought down.

Frank quickly got back up and rejoined his teammates before Thomas spoke, "Okay, fake to Rico, lateral to Ron, sweep left, on two."

The team broke the huddle and gathered at the 25-yard-line.

Thomas made the call and the play began. The center player snapped the ball into Thomas' hands before Thomas faked the ball to Rico and lateraling it to Ron. Ron caught the ball and made his way up the field as fast as he could. He managed to squeeze through a nice little hole between a cornerback and an outside linebacker. Afterward, he soon noticed the safeties coming at him and needed to act fast. He quickly noticed Frank near the end zone on Navy's end of the field open and with his hands out. Ron threw the ball to Frank with all his might before being nailed by the two safeties.

The ball Ron threw was soon caught by Frank who managed to make his way into the end zone and score a touchdown.

Soon after the touchdown, Hudson River went for the extra point and scored, tying with Navy 14-14 and the first half of the game came to an end.

* * *

Later, the score was still 14-14 and the second half of the game was coming to a close.

"Can you believe this, Charlie?" Jake asked.

Charlie shook his head, "I don't believe it, Jake. Ever since the beginning of the second half of the game, no one has scored anything. I have a feeling these two teams are pretty evenly matched."

"Do you think this game will go into overtime?" Jake asked.

"We'll have to wait and see what happens," Was all Charlie said.

* * *

The Hudson River offense team gathered in a huddle.

"Let's end this game with a bang," Thomas spoke. "Fake to Ron, pass to Joey, slant right, on one."

The Hudson River players broke the huddle and took their positions at the 10-yard-line near Navy's end of the field.

Thomas made the call and the play began. The center player snapped the ball into Thomas' hands before Thomas faked the ball to Ron and passed it to Joey. But before Joey could catch the ball, it was intercepted by one of the Navy players. The Navy player quickly made his way to the end zone on Hudson River's end of the field. Ron, using his running speed, gave pursuit. Unfortunately, the Navy player proved to be faster and managed to outrun Ron and make it to the end zone and score a touchdown. Ron stopped running and looked up at the score board to notice it show 20-14 with Navy on top and the clock at 00:00.

Navy has won.

Run slumped as he walked back to the sidelines where his teammates were.

* * *

"This is it, Mom," Anna announced as she, Kim, and the other HRU cheerleaders watched the HRU football players take their positions at the 10-yard-line near Navy's end of the field.

"And I believe, Ronnie, will win us the game," Kim added.

"And we will run out and give him hugs and kisses soon after."

The cheerleaders noticed the play commence. The center player snapped the ball into Thomas' hands. Thomas faked the ball to Ron and passed it to Joey. But the ball was intercepted by one of the Navy players. Everyone on the sidelines developed looks of disbelief as the Navy player took the ball and made his run toward the end zone on Hudson River's end of the field.

They soon noticed Ron give chase.

"Come on, come on," Kim whispered.

But, the Navy player made it to the end zone and scored the touchdown before the clock ran out.

Navy has won.

They soon noticed Ron slump and walk back to the sidelines.

Kim started tearing up and thought, _"I'm so sorry, Ronnie."_

Noticing her mother's sadness, Anna gave her a hug before Kim returned it.

* * *

Right when he made it back to his team, Ron looked up at them and noticed they had looks of sympathy.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Good job, Ron," Thomas said sincerely. "I'm sorry you couldn't catch up to him."

"You did great, Ron," Rico commented.

"You did your best," Davis added.

Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing, "What's with you guys? I cost us the game and you are giving me sympathy? I should be reprimanded, I should be booed at, I should be the most hated…"

"Stoppable!" Davis interrupted. "Don't be so hard on yourself!"

"All of you guys, just leave me alone!" Ron growled.

He then ran into the fieldhouse.

Davis looked at his team, "I'm gonna go talk to Stoppable, the rest of you wait outside the locker room until I've calmed him down."

The HRU football coach soon noticed Kim and Anna walk up.

"Mrs. Stoppable, will you and Anna like to help me out with Mr. Stoppable?" Davis asked.

Kim nodded, "Yes, Coach."

With that said, Kim, Anna, and Davis walked inside. The other football players and cheerleaders followed soon after.

* * *

As soon as Kim and Anna broke the hug, Stennis spoke, "Kim?"

Kim and Anna noticed Stennis with a look of sympathy on her face.

"Yes, Coach?" Kim answered.

"Would you and Anna like to go talk to Ron?" Stennis asked.

Kim nodded, "Please and thank you."

She and Anna then walked up to Davis who soon noticed them.

"Mrs. Stoppable, will you and Anna like to help me out with Mr. Stoppable?" Davis asked.

Kim nodded, "Yes, Coach."

With that said, Kim, Anna, and Davis walked inside. The other football players and cheerleaders followed soon after.

* * *

"Thank you for your assistance Professor Dementor," Monkey Fist said with a smirk. He and Fukushima were standing inside a room in the former's castle with Professor Dementor and surrounded by giant figures with green eyes standing still.

"Stealing ze palnz to Drakken's syzodrones vasn't easy, but I succeeded in doing so, as vell as build zem!" Dementor said triumphantly.

"With these synthodrones you've created my apprentice and I will be able to breach the security at the museums two of the stone tablets to the Immortalem Simia are at!" Monkey Fist said in excitement.

"And I get to rule a continent of my choice vhen you conquer ze vorld, right?" Dementor asked.

"If we find the last piece of the tablet after this heist, definitely," Monkey Fist replied.

"Yez!" Dementor said triumphantly. He then said. "Vell, I better get going."

"I'll contact you as soon as my apprentice and I find the last tablet piece," Monkey Fist said with a wave.

"So long, farevell, auf wiedersehen, goodbye," Dementor said with a wave before making his way to the castle's front door and exit the castle.

Suddenly, a thought popped into Fukushima's head.

"Uh oh," Fukushima groaned. "I just had a bad thought."

"What is it my apprentice?" Monkey Fist asked.

"It's about Team Possible," Fukushima replied. "Even with the synthodrones, Team Possible is likely to know how to combat them. After all, they've gone up against them before."

"Then we'll need a diversion," Monkey Fist said, knowing what his apprentice meant. "One big enough to keep all of Team Possible bogged down."

Fukushima thought for a moment before whispering into Monkey Fist's left ear.

After Fukushima pulled away, Monkey Fist asked, "That's a diabolical idea, but why did you have to whisper it?"

Fukushima smirked, "It's more dramatic."

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N: I wonder what Fukushima has an idea for a diversion.

How will Kim, Anna, and Davis comfort a troubled Ron?

You'll find out.

The Lapezio tap shoe named after Anna is based on the real-life Tapsonic tap shoe by Capezio.

I'm sorry for the late posting.

Please leave a review.


	37. Chapter 37: I Have A Confession To Make

Chapter 37: I Have A Confession To Make

Disclaimer: all characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

A/N: In the previous chapter, there was a part during the football game where Ron threw the football to Joey. I had to change said part when CajunBear73 mentioned in a comment that it's illegal to throw a ball to a receiver once the ball carrier passes the line of scrimmage. Since Joey was a receiver, I changed it to Frank since he wasn't a receiver. I like to give a big thank you to CajunBear73 for the comment.

* * *

As soon as Ron ran into the men's locker room for visiting teams, he threw his helmet against the wall, sat down on a bench, and buried his face in his hands.

" _You really messed this one up, Ron!"_ He thought. _"One thing's for sure everyone at school is gonna hate you!"_

"Ronnie?" Came the voice of Kim.

"Ah!" Ron gasped as he got up and turned around to see Kim and Anna. "KP? AC?"

"May we come in?" Kim asked.

Ron nodded, "Of course."

He sat back down as Kim and Anna walked in and sat down on the same bench as him. Kim sat down to Ron's right while Anna sat down to Ron's left.

"I'm so sorry, guys," Ron apologized. "I screwed up."

"Dad, there was nothing you could've done," Anna pointed out. "That Midshipman had a greater speed advantage."

"Ronnie, even if you did lose us the game we are here for you," Kim added. "We love you very much."

"And we don't care if whether or not you play football," Anna added. "We love you for who you are, not what you do."

"I know you do," Ron agreed. "But I'm afraid people at school will come down upon me for my failure."

"You aren't to blame, Mr. Stoppable," Came Davis' voice. The three Stoppables noticed the football coach sit on the bench across from them. "That Midshipman who outran you, George Herbert is his name, is one of the fastest college football players around. In fact, he's in the running for the Heisman trophy like you and Arnold."

The Stoppables couldn't believe what he heard.

"I'm in the running for the Heisman?" Ron asked in disbelief.

Davis couldn't believe his ears, "You mean, you don't know?"

"I hardly have time to look at newspapers and sports magazines," Ron said in an apologetic tone. "I'm bogged down with a whole bunch of other stuff."

"Me too," Kim added.

"Ditto," Anna added.

Ron took a deep breath and asked Davis, "Will my failure hurt my chances of winning the Heisman?"

"With all this victories you've pulled off in most of the previous games, you may still have a chance," Davis replied. "However, no freshman has ever won the Heisman, so don't be surprised if you don't win it."

"Am I gonna be benched for my failure during the game?" Ron asked.

"If you accept that it wasn't your fault, I won't bench you," Davis replied.

"It wasn't my fault," Ron said in near panic. "George was really fast and there was no way I could keep up with him."

* * *

Later at 5:30 pm, Kim, Ron, and Anna walked out of the stadium and to the Sloth.

But just as they made it to the Sloth, they noticed a male and a female in U.S. Naval Academy Midshipmen uniforms climb out of a car parked a couple cars down to the left of the Sloth and walk up to them. The male had black hair, brown eyes, and fair skin while the female had blond-hair, blue eyes, and fair skin.

"Hey, Mad Dog," The male Midshipman spoke with a wave.

"Oh, hey," Ron said.

"It's nice to meet you," The male Midshipman commented. "I'm George Herbert, one of the outside linebackers of Navy." He then introduced the female Midshipman. "And this is my best friend/girlfriend, Barbara Fluckey, the cheer captain of Navy."

"You can call me, Barb," Barbara added.

Ron sighed, "Are you guys here to gloat?"

Kim looked at Ron in disbelief, "Ron!"

George and Barbara couldn't believe what they just heard.

"Gloat?" George asked in disbelief.

"I know it was you who outran me and won the game for Navy," Ron said to George.

"Barb and I are not going to gloat and we never will," George said. "You did great, and we mean it."

Ron was skeptical, "How do I know you two aren't lying?"

"Our school's honor concept is: never lie, cheat, or steal," Barbara answered Ron's question. "We'd face severe punishment if we ever went against the honor concept."

"Oh," Ron said. He then apologized. "I'm sorry...I didn't realize."

"It's all cool, Ron," George assured. "Barb and I understand there have been incidents where people gloat about their victories to the people they beat. But we never gloat; it's rude and it goes against our good nature to do so."

There was a brief moment of silence.

"So...do you guys wanna have dinner with us?" George asked, breaking the silence.

"Aren't you guys going to celebrate your victory with your teammates?" Ron asked.

"No," George replied. "We decided that we were going to skip the victory celebration and have time to ourselves. We then saw you and decided to congratulate you and offer you and your family to have dinner with us at Bueno Nacho."

"My family and I were planning on eating at Bueno Nacho," Ron said. "We heard there's on in Annapolis."

"Well, let's go and have some Bueno Nacho," George said in excitement. "On me."

Soon, the Stoppables and the Midshipmen walked to their respective cars, climbed into them, and drove off.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, Frank and Betty were hiding from behind a nearby car.

"There heading for Bueno Nacho," Frank whispered to his sister. He then pulled out his cellphone, opened it, dialed some numbers, and held the phone to his ear.

" _Hello?"_ A mysterious male voice on the other end spoke.

"The Stoppables are going to the Bueno Nacho in Annapolis," Frank announced.

" _I'll be there,"_ The male voice said.

Frank then hung up and turned to Betty, "Let's go."

* * *

Later, at 6:00 pm, the Stoppables and the Midshipman were eating dinner at the Bueno Nacho in Annapolis. During the dinner, the Stoppables told the Midshipmen their stories and vice versa.

"So, you guys got married in Vegas?" George asked.

"We sure did," Kim replied.

"Kim and I loved each other so much we wanted to spend our whole lives together," Ron added.

"How was the honeymoon?" Barbara asked.

"It was the most adventurous and romantic honeymoon any couple could go on," Kim answered.

"And it was during that trip we crossed paths," Anna added. George and Barbara turned to Anna. "They found me on the side of a road."

"We're so sorry for the loss of your biological family," George said with sympathy.

Anna sighed, "It hurt me greatly. It hurt me even more when I had to spend weeks at an orphanage where I earned the nickname, 'Little Orphan Annie'."

"And Ron and I still regret not adopting you sooner," Kim said, rubbing her daughter's back.

Anna looked at her mother, "It's okay, Mom. The important thing is that you and Dad adopted me and I love you and guys very much."

"Speaking of love," George spoke up. He then turned to Barbara. "Barb, there's something I must tell you. Well, I wanted to tell you in a more romantic setting, but I don't think it matters."

"What do you wanna tell me?" Barbara asked.

George took a deep breath before speaking, "Barb, you are a very wonderful woman and mean so much to me. We've known each other almost all our lives and both have relatives who served in the Navy. We both know that we will be going into the Navy after we graduate from the Naval Academy. But before that happens, I wanna become more than just boyfriend and girlfriend. So…"

He then got up from his seat and got down on one knee.

Barbara started tearing up, realizing what her boyfriend was about to do.

George pulled out a velvet box and opened it, revealing a diamond engagement ring.

"Barbara Eugene Fluckey, will you marry me?" George asked nervously.

"YES!" Barbara shouted.

George got back up and sat next to his new fiancée before he took the ring out of the box and gently slipped it onto Barbara's left ring finger. The two then shared a passionate kiss while everyone in the restaurant, who witnessed the proposal, cheered and gave a round of applause.

After breaking the kiss, the engaged couple turned to the Stoppables.

"Congratulations," Kim commented with a smile.

"Thanks, guys," George said. "And you three are invited to our wedding."

"Why thank you for inviting us."

"How would you guys like to be me and George's Maid of Honor, Best Man, and Flower Girl?" Barbara asked.

"It will be an honor," Ron replied.

"Can me and the Empire State Tappers tap dance at the reception?" Anna asked.

George and Barbara turned to Anna.

"Of course you guys can," George answered Anna's question.

"FREZZE!" A male voice shouted. Everyone in the restaurant looked to see a man wearing a black T-shirt, brown leather jacket, blue jeans, black combat boots, a black ski mask and holding a crowbar in his hands. "NOBODY MOVE!"

"Hey, you!" A female voice shouted.

The thug turned around to see a woman with black hair, brown eyes, fair skin and wearing a Hudson River sweatshirt with skinny blue jeans and white sneakers. Kim, Ron, and Anna immediately recognized her; it was Betty Arnold!

"You think you can beat me?" The thug taunted.

Betty jumped up and unleashed a kick, sending the thug backward. The thug quickly got back up and ran for the door, only to be tripped by Betty and fall to the ground face-first. Soon after, a couple of policemen who happened to have been nearby ran up.

While one of the policemen put on gloves and picked up the crowbar; the other policeman handcuffed the thug, pulled him onto his feet, and remove his mask.

Once the mask was removed, the policemen became confused.

"Jay Walker?" The policeman, who picked up the crowbar, asked.

The thug shook his head, "No, I'm Bay Walker, Jay Walker's android replica."

"You look like a human imposter to me," The policeman commented. Soon after the comment, a police cruiser showed up and parked near the officers. "Officer Garret, put this 'android' in the backseat. He is under arrest for attempted robbery and impersonation."

Garret nodded, "Yes, Officer Randy."

With that said, Garret escorted the thug into the police cruiser before it drove off.

* * *

As soon as the thug was taken away; The Stoppables, Barbara, and George got up from their booth and walked up to the policemen.

Randy turned to Kim, "Mrs. Stoppable, I'm glad you were here. Do you know what happened?"

"We were having dinner when that thug burst in," Kim replied. She then showed Betty to the police. "But this girl, Betty Arnold, came in and saved us all."

The policeman laughed, "That's silly. It was you, wasn't it Mrs. Stoppable?"

Kim shook her head, "Nope, Betty, quickly took action before I could."

The policeman looked at Betty, "Is it true Miss Arnold?"

Betty nodded, "Yes, Officer."

"And I caught the whole thing on video," A restaurant patron shouted as he held up his cellphone.

Kim, Ron, and Anna turned to Betty.

"Betty, you saved us all," Kim said with a smile. "Thank you."

"We owe you our lives," Ron added. He then asked. "Say, what are you doing here in Annapolis anyway?"

"Frank and I came to watch Hudson River take on Navy," Betty replied. "I'm glad I was here when the thug struck."

"Where's Frank?" Ron asked.

"He went on over to a restaurant a couple blocks from here," Betty replied. "I got delayed by a bathroom break back at the stadium and I told him I'll meet up with him at the restaurant. Well, I better get going."

Kim waved, "We'll see you later, Betty."

Soon, Betty walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

As soon as she walked away and was out of earshot range, Betty pulled out her cellphone, opened it, dialed a few numbers, and held it to her ear.

" _Yes, Betty?"_ Frank on the other end answered.

"It worked," Betty announced. "I 'saved' everyone and my name has been cleared."

" _Excellent,"_ Frank said triumphantly. _"I knew that android Uncle Ben Fen copied from Vivian Porter's latest design would come in handy and that guy we paid to film you 'stopping' the thug was willing to cooperate."_

"Now people will stop giving me nasty looks," Betty added.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kim, Ron, Anna and their new friends finished eating at their booth.

Suddenly, Anna developed a confused look on her face.

Kim noticed this and asked, "Are you okay, Anna?"

Anna turned to Kim, "Mom, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Could that thug really have been an android?"

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim answered her Kimmunicator.

"Kim, we just got a hit on the site from Doctor Vivian Porter," Wade announced.

"What happened?"

"The schematics for her latest android design has been stolen."

"Stolen?"

Wade nodded, "Yes."

Anna suddenly thought of something and asked, "Was the android design meant to look human?"

"Yeah why?" Wade asked.

"A thug tried to rob the Bueno Nacho we are at only to be stopped by Betty and arrested by police," Anna replied. "When the thug was arrested, he claimed to have been an android replica of Jay Walker. If that thug really was an android, there could be a connection between the theft of Vivian Porter's latest design and the robbery attempt."

"I'll ask the police in Annapolis to run some tests on the thug to see if he's really an android," Wade announced before typing a few keys on his computer. "I'll keep you guys posted, Wade out."

After the screen went black, the Stoppables looked up at George and Barbara.

"Sorry for the interruption from Wade," Kim apologized.

George shook his head, "Don't be, saving the world is very important."

"And if you ever need help getting rides George and I have friends and family in the military that can lend a hand," Barbara added.

Kim smiled a little, "Thanks, guys."

Suddenly, the ringing of a cellphone came to play.

"That's me," Barbara announced. She then pulled out her cellphone and answered it. "Hello? Hey, Stacie. What? Your dance partner moved away? I'm so sorry to hear that. I'll see if Anna can fill in. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Barbara then hung up.

"Who was that?" Anna asked.

Barbara looked at Anna, "That was my cousin, Stacie Fluckey. Her dance partner moved away and, unable to find another one, was wondering if you were willing to help. Stacie has a dance contest to attend Friday and needs a partner."

"I'm willing to help," Anna said. She then thought of something and asked. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

Barbara nodded, "Anything."

"Does your cousin go to Reman Manhattan Preparatory in New York?"

"She use to, but her father and mother moved their Martial Arts and Dance studios to Broy a few months ago and she now goes to the Henry Hudson Preparatory School in Broy. She told me you use to be her dance partner and the two of you went to RMP together."

Kim turned to Anna, "Anna, you went to school in New York?"

Anna turned to Kim, "Yup, I've been going to school in the U.S. since Pre-k and spent vacations either traveling the world or just hang out in Norway. RMP is a really nice school. In fact, I really liked wearing the uniform; which made a great dance costume by to way. Especially when I did a tap solo to, 'Naughty' from, Matilda: The Musical, for a dance contest a couple years back; I got first place."

"You know, I went to Reman Manhattan Preparatory as part of an exchange program," Kim pointed out.

Anna nodded, "You did go there."

Kim couldn't believe her ears, "How did you know?"

"Stacie and I have seen you a few times," Anna answered Kim's question.

"So, Anna, where do you go to school now?" Barbara asked.

Anna turned back to Barbara, "I'm homeschooled; Mom thinks I should be homeschooled."

"I just don't trust the public-school system in Broy," Kim admitted. "I heard it was poorly rated."

"But what about the private school system in Broy?" Barbara asked. "Henry Hudson Preparatory is the sister school of Reman Manhattan Preparatory and I believe that will be perfect for Anna. It's located on the Hudson River in Southern Broy."

Anna turned to Kim, "Mom, will it be okay if I attend private school?"

Kim turned to Anna, "Your father and I will see if we can enroll you there."

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Kim's face turned serious as she answered her Kimmunicator, "Go, Wade."

"Kim, we just got word from Annapolis Police regarding the thug," Wade announced. "It turns out he really is an android. Further analysis shows the design is identical to that of Vivian Porter's latest design."

"But who stole the design to begin with?" Kim asked.

Anna looked at her mother, "Could it be that Dr. Fen guy you and Dad went up against years ago, Mom?"

Kim looked at Anna, "Could be."

"I'll keep you guys posted," Wade spoke up. "And, Anna?"

Kim and Anna looked down at Wade before Anna answered, "Yes, Wade?"

"There's a girl in New York named, Stacie Fluckey, who…"

"Needs a dance partner for Friday night?"

"How did you know?" Wade asked.

"Her cousin, Barbara, got a call from her and relayed the sitch to me," Anna replied. "Tell, Stacie, I'll meet her at her house in Broy for rehearsal. And tell her I said 'Hello'; I know her."

"You know this girl?" Wade asked.

"She and I went to private school together," Anna replied.

"Speaking of private school," Kim spoke up. "Ron and I plan on enrolling Anna at Henry Hudson Preparatory in Southern Broy. Do you think you can help us with that? Anna wants to go to private school."

"I'll see what I can do," Wade said as he started typing on his computer. "In the meantime, Anna should go meet up with Stacie at her house. I'll beam the address to the Sloth."

"I just have to get my dance stuff first," Anna said.

After the screen went black, the Stoppables looked up at George and Barbara.

"We have to go," Kim announced.

Barbara nodded, "Of course, Kim."

"We understand," George added.

"It was nice meeting you guys," Barbara commented.

"It was nice meeting you guys too," Kim commented. "And congratulations on your engagement."

"Thanks, Kim," George said. "We'll see you guys later."

"Bye," Kim waved.

"Bye," George waved.

After that was said, the Stoppables got up from their booth and threw their scraps away before they walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

In Norway, at a chemical plant, a figure with full green eyes and wearing a jumpsuit walked down a hallway; it was a synthodrone!

The synthodrone then came upon a door and walked through it into an area of the plant where the chemicals are stored.

" _Commencing Operation: Toxic,"_ The synthodrone spoke in a robotic voice. It then walked up to one of the storage tanks and hugged it. _"Self-destruct in 3…2…1…"_

The synthodrone exploded and ignited the tank, causing it to explode. An alarm sounded soon after.

* * *

A few miles away, a masked humanoid figure with simian hands and feet, along with a few Monkey Ninjas and synthodrones, witnessed the explosion.

" _Excellent,"_ The humanoid figure thought.

He then pulled out a walkie-talkie and spoke, "Master, this is Fukushima."

" _Yes, Fukushima?"_ Monkey Fist in the other end answered.

"The synthodrone has blown up the plant," Fukushima announced.

" _Excellent!"_ Monkey Fist said triumphantly. _"That should lure Team Possible away from us. Now, you go to the Museum of Ancient Artifacts and Antiquities and get the_ _Immortalem Simia_ _tablet piece there. I'll go to the Forbidden City Museum."_

"I'm on it," Fukushima said.

* * *

Back in the U.S., the Stoppables arrived at the address of Stacie's house, parked in the driveway, and climbed out of the Sloth.

Just then, the front door of the house opened and a girl Anna's age with brown hair in a Britina hair-style, black eyes, tanned skin and wearing a white 'I Heart Tap' T-shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers came running out.

"Anna!" She shouted.

"Stacie!" Anna shouted, recognizing the person.

The two friends then embraced in a hug.

After pulling away, Anna commented, "It's great to see you!"

"It's great to see you too!" Stacie commented. She then noticed Kim and Ron. "It's great to see you guys too."

"So, you need me to fill in for a dance partner?" Anna asked.

Stacie nodded, "Yes, my other dance partner moved away and, unable to find another one, I thought you'd be willing to be my dance partner for Friday night."

"Stacie, I'll be your dance partner for Friday night," Anna said. "It'll be just like old times."

"It will be, Anna," Stacie commented.

Anna then asked, "Where are your parents?"

"They're out to dinner and Stanley is watching TV in the living room," Stacie replied.

"Who's Stanley?" Kim asked.

Stacie looked at Kim, "My older brother."

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Go, Wade," Anna answered her Annamunicator.

"Anna, I have good news for you," Wade announced. "I have made contact with the headmaster of Henry Hudson Preparatory."

"Already?" Anna asked. She then said. "Normally a school would be closed at this hour."

"The headmaster happens to be Beatrice Knox," Wade said. "I was able to contact her through her husband and she said she will be willing to accept you into HHP. She would like to meet you tomorrow morning before school starts to discuss the matter. Afterward, you will go to your assigned homeroom and attend your first day of school."

Stacie looked at Anna, "You're going to HHP?"

Anna looked up at Stacie and nodded, "I am, and I'm now excited!"

"It will be nice to be going to school with you again," Stacie commented.

Anna looked back down at Wade, "Wade, when you get the chance, tell Headmaster Knox I said, 'Thank you'."

"I will, Anna," Wade said. He then added. "I also want to mention that she just sent you a few school uniforms in the mail for you to wear. Since tomorrow will be your first day at HHP, it's mandatory for you to wear one every school day except Fridays; they do casual Fridays."

Anna shook her head, "I won't forget to wear the uniform."

As soon as the screen went black, Anna looked back up at Stacie, "So, shall we go inside and rehearse?"

Stacie looked at Anna and nodded, "Of course."

"Anna?" Kim spoke up, getting Anna's attention. "Your father and I are gonna go pick up school supplies for you and will come back to pick you up in an hour."

Anna waved, "Okay, Mom. I'll see you and Dad later."

"You too, Anna," Kim waved back.

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Go, Wade," Kim answered her Kimmunicator.

"Kim, we have an emergency!" Wade exclaimed. "There's been an explosion and spill at a chemical plant in Norway."

"Where in Norway?" Kim asked.

"A few miles North of Trenger du å vite klassifisert, Norway," Wade replied.

Anna went wide-eyed, "Trenger du å vite klassifisert, Norway?! That's my hometown!"

Kim and Ron looked up at their daughter.

"What kind of name is, Trenger du å vite klassifisert?" Ron asked.

Anna looked at Ron, "There are a lot of towns and cities with weird names around the world. The name of my hometown in your language means, Need-to-know classified."

"Kooky," Ron commented.

Kim looked back down at Wade, "So, Wade, about the explosion."

"No one knows what caused it or how many casualties there are," Wade said. "But the Norwegian Home Guard needs the full Team Possible to help evacuate the surrounding areas. Including Anna's hometown."

Kim nodded, "Okay, Wade, alert the other team members and get a ride for all of us. We'll head home to get our mission gear."

"I'm on it, Wade out," Wade said before the Kimmunicator screen turned black.

Anna turned to Stacie, "I have to go; I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Anna," Stacie assured. "Saving the world is a top priority. We can begin rehearsal tomorrow after school."

Anna rubbed the back of her head, "Actually, I'm on the cheer squad at Hudson River and must attend cheer practice after school."

"Then we will rehearse tomorrow night," Stacie said.

"Thanks, Stacie," Anna said before the two pre-teens embraced in a hug.

"You're welcome, Anna," Stacie said, smiling.

* * *

Later, the full Team Possible stepped onto the tarmac after arriving at the Norwegian Home Guard base just South of Trenger du å vite klassifisert, Norway via a GJ hypersonic aircraft.

Just then, the team noticed a man in a Norwegian Home Guard officer's uniform run up.

"Team Possible, we're glad you could make it," The officer announced. "My name is General Jakob Christiansen, the base commander."

"Uncle Jakob?" Anna spoke up, recognizing the General.

Jakob looked at Anna and gasped, "Anna?"

The two then smiled and ran up to each other and embraced in a hug.

"It's good to see you!" Anna commented.

"It's good to see you too!" Jakob commented.

"You two know each other?" Kim asked Anna.

Jakob and Anna broke the hug and turned to Kim.

"This is my Uncle Jakob," Anna answered Kim's question. Anna looked at her Uncle and introduced him to her friends and family. "Uncle Jakob, these are my adoptive parents and their friends and family."

Jakob walked up to Kim and Ron and shook hands with them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Jakob commented. "Anna, hasn't given you any trouble has she?"

Kim shook her head, "Nope, not once was she ever trouble."

"She's the most badical daughter any family could ever ask for," Ron added.

"So, Uncle, what's going on regarding the chemical plant?" Anna asked her Uncle, changing subjects.

Jakob's face turned serious as he turned back to Anna, "So far no one knows what caused the explosion and spill. But the workers and the fire department are doing their best to get the fire and spill under control. You and your team are to assist in the evacuation of Trenger du å vite klassifisert and the surrounding areas. My men have chemical suits for all of you to prevent exposure from any escaping chemicals. They are dangerous when inhaled, ingested, or comes in contact with skin."

"Like molten phenol for example," Anna said.

"Exactly," Jakob agreed. "In fact, that's what's spilling from the plant as we speak."

"What is molten phenol anyway?" Kim asked.

Anna turned to Kim, "It's a toxic ingredient in glues, paints, and dyes. Now, we've got a town and surrounding areas to evacuate."

* * *

A couple hours later, Team Possible was on its way back home in the same GJ aircraft that brought them to Norway. They have succeeded in evacuating the people of Anna's hometown and the surrounding areas. After completing their mission, they received word that the fire and spill was brought under control. Unfortunately, some of the workers at the chemical plant suffered chemical burns and/or other injuries as a result of the disaster. Fortunately, nobody was killed.

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Go, Wade," Kim answered.

"Kim, I believe I found something that could help explain what caused the disaster," Wade announced. He then pressed a key on his computer. The screen changed, showing a figure with full green eyes and wearing a jumpsuit hugging one of the chemical storage tanks and exploding before the screen turned to static.

Kim couldn't believe her eyes, "Wade, was that a synthodrone?"

The screen changed back to Wade before he said, "It was, Kim. I got a good look at the drone in the footage and Drew's synthodrone schematics and they match."

"So, whoever stole the plans to Drew's synthodrones probably intended to blow up that chemical plant," Anna spoke up in speculation.

Just then, an alarm went off on Wade's computer.

"Uh oh," Wade gasped.

"What?" Kim asked.

"We just got a hit on the site from the Museum of Ancient Artifacts and Antiquities," Wade replied. "It's been robbed."

Then, another alarm goes off.

"Another hit?" Ron spoke up.

"The Forbidden City Museum has been robbed as well," Wade announced.

Anna came down with a bad thought before speaking, "What was stolen from both museums?"

Wade sighed, "The two discovered pieces of the stone tablet that leads to the Immortalem Simia."

Anna gasped, "Monkey Fist and Fukushima!"

"You guessed right, Anna," Wade agreed. "Monkey Fist went for the tablet piece at the Forbidden City Museum while Fukushima went for the tablet piece at the Museum of Ancient Artifacts and Antiquities. Both were accompanied by monkey ninjas and…synthodrones."

Everyone in the GJ aircraft couldn't believe their ears.

"Could there be a connection between the museum robberies and the chemical plant disaster?" Kim asked.

"It looks very likely," Wade replied. "And I believe I know who stole the schematics to Drew's synthodrones."

"Who?"

"GJ has managed to trace the source of the hacking of their achieve to the Bavarian Alps."

"Dementor!" The full Team Possible said in unison.

Tara then spoke, "If there is a connection between the museum robberies and the chemical plant disaster, then it's possible Monkey Fist hired Dementor to steal the schematics to Drew's synthodrones from GJ and build them. These synthodrones would play a role in helping the monkey ninjas overpower the security personnel at the museums while Monkey Fist and Fukushima go for the tablet pieces. As for the chemical plant disaster, it was more than likely a diversion to keep us at bay."

Hope turned to Tara, "Tara, that is one incredible hypothesis."

"So, Wade, what should we do?" Anna asked Wade.

"Let's hope the final piece of the tablet is never found," Wade replied.

After the screen went black, Anna thought, _"Should I tell everyone else about the fourth tablet piece?"_

"Anna?" Kim asked, noticing her daughter deep in thought.

"Yes, Mom?" Anna answered as she snapped back to reality.

"Are you alright?" Kim asked. "You seemed deep in thought."

Anna sighed before she looked at the rest of the team, "Guys, I have a confession to make."

"What is it?" Felix asked.

Anna took a deep breath before speaking, "I know where the last piece of the tablet is."

"You do?" Zita asked in disbelief.

"I'll explain," Anna said.

 _To Be Continued…._

* * *

A/N: Ron has been comforted by his wife and daughter over the football game being lost before the Stoppables befriended the game's winner and cheer captain who will be getting married.

Sounds like Frank and Betty's plan to clear the latter's name has worked.

Anna will be attending private school and has reunited with a friend and a surviving Christiansen family member.

Team Possible has saved the day again while Monkey Fist and Fukushima succeeded in stealing the second and third Immortalem Simia tablet pieces that were on display.

Now, Anna is going to confess about the fourth tablet piece to the rest of Team Possible.

How will they react? What else is to come?

You'll find out.

Please leave a comment or review.


	38. Chapter 38: We're On Our Own

Chapter 38: We're On Our Own

Disclaimer: all the characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

 _Anna sighed before she looked at the rest of the team, "Guys, I have a confession to make."_

 _"What is it?" Felix asked._

 _Anna took a deep breath before speaking, "I know where the last piece of the tablet is."_

 _"You do?" Zita asked in disbelief._

 _"I'll explain," Anna said._

* * *

At Monkey Fist's castle, Monkey Fist attached the second and third tablet pieces he and Fukushima stole to the first tablet piece they stole.

"Fukushima, we did it!" Monkey Fist said with a smirk. "Your idea of a diversion worked!"

"I knew a disaster would keep the Outsider and his team at bay and enable us to steal the second and third tablet pieces without opposition from them," Fukushima said with a smirk.

"We are getting close to finding the Immortalem Simia!" Monkey Fist said triumphantly.

"Now all we have to do is find the final piece of the tablet," Fukushima added.

Monkey Fist's smirk faded into a frown, "Yes, but where is it?!"

* * *

"The fourth tablet piece was discovered by one of your Viking ancestors and is currently at the remains of your old house?" Monique asked Anna. Anna just finished explaining to the team regarding the fourth piece of the Immortalem Simia tablet.

Anna nodded, "It's all true. That piece has been in my family for generations."

"We should go back and get that piece," Tara suggested.

"I agree with Tara," Hope agreed.

"If Monkey Fist finds it," Jim added.

"The world could be at stake," Tim added.

"Guys, it's no big," Kim assured. "As long as Monkey Fist doesn't know where it is, there's nothing to worry about. Besides, the tablet piece was probably destroyed when Anna's house was."

Anna turned to Kim, "I hope the piece was destroyed. If it wasn't and Monkey Fist finds it, he will be able to find the Immortal Monkey and separate you, me, and Dad forever."

Kim put her hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Anna, you have nothing to worry about. We will always be together no matter what happens."

"Yeah," Ron spoke up. "And even if Monkey Dude does find that monkey relic, he will never be able to separate us. I promise."

Anna sighed, "I'll keep that in mind."

Kim, Ron, and Anna then joined in a group hug.

"That's my girl," Kim and Ron said to Anna in unison, not calling a jinx.

* * *

At 8:30 pm in Broy, the Stoppables entered their townhouse and soon noticed Takeo and Keiko Seki walk up and bow.

"Konichiwa; Kim, Ron, and Anna-san," Takeo said.

"Welcome back," Keiko added.

Kim, Ron, and Anna bowed in return.

"Konichiwa Professor and Master Seki," Ron replied.

"We watched the game," Takeo said. "We're sorry your team lost."

"It's okay," Ron assured. "You can't win them all."

Just then, Ike came walking up.

Anna noticed her dog and got down on her knees.

"Hey, Ike," Anna cooed. She then petted him and asked. "You didn't give Takeo and Keiko any trouble, did you?"

Ike shook his head.

"Good boy," Anna said as she got back on her feet.

Ron looked at Takeo, "Where's Han?"

"She's upstairs in her bedroom asleep," Takeo replied.

Suddenly, a thought struck Keiko before she looked at Anna.

"Anna-san?" Keiko asked Anna.

Anna looked at Keiko, 'Yes, Keiko?"

"I just remembered, a few packages came with your name; along with the name of a school called, Henry Hudson Preparatory; on the labels," Keiko said. "Takeo and I set them in your bedroom."

"Those must be my school uniforms," Anna speculated.

"School uniforms?" Takeo asked, confused.

Anna turned to Takeo, "I'm going to private school tomorrow at Henry Hudson Preparatory."

"That's great," Takeo commented.

"We wish you luck," Keiko added. She then looked at Kim and Ron. "Takeo and I better get going." The two college professors/ninjas then bowed. "Sayonara."

Kim, Ron, and Anna bowed in return while Ron said, "Sayonara."

Soon, the Sekis walked out of the house and departed in their car parked out front.

* * *

After the Sekis departed, Anna spoke, "I'm gonna go check out my school uniforms and try one of them on."

Kim and Ron looked at Anna.

"You go do that," Kim said. "Your father and I will be downstairs in the living room."

Soon after that was said, Anna made her way up the stairs with Ike following behind her.

* * *

As soon as Anna made it to her bedroom, she opened the door and found a few packages in the corner of her bedroom near the laundry shoot. There was also a piece of paper on top of the packages.

She then walked into her bedroom, picked up the piece of paper, and read it silently.

" _ **Dear Anna,**_

 _ **These packages contain the school uniforms you will be wearing to school on all days except Fridays. There are also gym clothes in a couple of these packages that must be worn for PE classes.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Headmaster Beatrice Knox."**_

Anna put the piece of paper on her bed and proceeded to open the packages.

After opening the packages a few minutes later, she found: four white long-sleeve collared shirts, four plaid skirts, two black sweater vests with the Henry Hudson Preparatory School logo on them, two blue clip-on neckties, a few black tights, a few black knee-length socks, two black hair scrunchies, a black headband, four white gym shirts with the school's logo on the front, two blue gym shorts, a pair of white running shoes, and a pair of black patent Mary Jane shoes.

" _These look better than what I use to wear at Reman Manhattan Preparatory,"_ Anna thought.

* * *

Later, Anna came down the stairs and into the living room where Kim and Ron were and wearing a long-sleeve white collard-shirt, blue clip-on necktie, black sweater vest with HHP's logo, plaid skirt, black tights, black Mary Jane shoes, and black headband.

Kim and Ron noticed Anna and smiled.

"So, what do you think of my school uniform?" Anna asked.

"You look great, Anna," Kim commented.

"How do you feel in that uniform?" Ron asked.

"I feel great," Anna replied. "I wonder why some people think these are uncomfortable; they don't bother me at all."

"Your mother and I are glad you like it."

"Me too," Anna sighed, happily. "Now, I'm gonna go and get some sleep. I don't wanna be tired for my first day of school tomorrow."

She was about to head upstairs when a thought came to her.

"Wait," Anna spoke before turning back to her parents. "I have cheer practice tomorrow morning and I have to let Vera know that I'll no longer be attending homeschool."

"Don't worry, Anna," Kim assured her daughter. "While you were upstairs, I contacted Coach Stennis and told her that you were going to be attending private school. In response, she said she's okay with it and will be assigning you to routines we only practice during afternoon practices."

Ron then spoke up, "I contacted Aunt Vera and told her the news of you attending private school. She said she was okay with it and offered to drop you off there tomorrow morning."

Suddenly, another thought struck Anna before she spoke, "Wait, we gotta get school supplies."

"Smarty Mart is still open," Ron said. "We can go there now."

"Then let's go," Anna said.

Ron turned to Kim, "We'll be right back."

"I'll be waiting for you two," Kim said.

Kim and Ron then shared a kiss before the latter got up and walked up to Anna.

Ron and Anna were about to grab their jackets when Kim asked, "Shouldn't you change clothes first, Anna?"

"Mom, I need to break in this uniform," Anna argued.

"Okay, then," Was all Kim said. "You and your father have fun discount shopping."

"We will Mom," Anna said. "We love you."

"I love you guys, too," Kim waved back.

Soon, Ron and Anna grabbed their jackets before Ron took the Sloth's keys and walked out of the house with Anna following behind him.

* * *

The next morning on October 29th at 6:30 am, Anna walked down the stairs and into the living room where Kim and Ron were.

"Hey, guys," Anna announced.

Kim and Ron smiled as soon as they noticed Anna wearing her school uniform and a big black backpack from Smarty-Mart.

"Hey, Anna," Kim said.

"How's our bon-diggity daughter doing?" Ron asked.

"She's doing badical," Anna replied.

Kim and Ron got up from the couch they were sitting on, walked up to Anna, and the three joined in a group hug.

After breaking the hug, the three Stoppables noticed Vera park out front.

"There's Vera, gotta go," Anna announced.

"Have a great day at school, Anna," Kim said with a wave.

Anna nodded, "I will, Mom."

"We'll pick you up at 2:45 after school, AC," Ron spoke up.

"I love you guys."

"We love you too, AC."

Anna waved, "Bye."

Kim and Ron waved back and said, "Bye."

Soon, Anna walked out of the townhouse, made her way to Vera's car, and climb in.

The car drove off soon after.

* * *

A couple minutes after the car drove off, a knock on the door came.

Kim walked up to the door and opened it to find Agent Sabre standing there.

Kim smiled, "Sabre, we're glad you could make it."

Sabre smiled, "Thank you, Mrs. Stoppable, and I can assure you that Hana and Ike will be in good hands."

Ron gave a serious face, "I hope so, because if you ever hurt…"

Kim put a hand on Ron's shoulder, "Easy, Ron."

"It's alright, Mrs. Stoppable, I am fully aware on how your husband is very overprotective of his sister."

Ron took a deep breath, "Sorry, Sabre, I just don't want anything to happen to Han or Ike."

"It's okay, Mr. Stoppable," Sabre assured.

"Please come on in," Kim said, signaling the GJ agent to come inside. "We'll brief you on what to do before Ron and I depart."

* * *

At 11:56 am, Kim and Ron were approaching the cafeteria when...

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Kim answered her Kimmunicator and she and Ron smiled when Anna and Stacie appeared on the screen.

"Hey Anna, hey Stacie," Kim waved.

Anna waved back, "Hey Mom, hey Dad."

"Hey, Kim and Ron," Stacie added.

"Are you two having a bon-diggity day at school?" Ron asked.

"Well, aside from a Barkin and a Bonnie wannabe we're loving it," Anna replied.

Kim and Ron's smiles faded.

"Stevie Barkin is a teacher there now?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Well, its his twin-brother, Regan," Anna replied. "As for the Bonnie wannabe, she looks like Bonnie as a pre-teen, only her name is Connie Waller."

Stacie then realized something and spoke up, "Anna, I'm so sorry to rush things but I think now's the time to tell your parents before the bell rings."

"Tell us what?" Kim asked.

Anna sighed, "Vera and Chloe will be moving away to Portland, Oregon."

"How come?" Ron asked. "I thought they were gonna be moving to Broy."

"Vera accepted a job she was offered at Super Tutors in Portland, Oregon and will be leaving tomorrow morning," Anna said in an apologetic tone. "She apologizes for not telling us sooner and was hoping if we will be alright with her decision to go."

"Who's gonna drive you to school; give you tap dance and karate lessons; and babysit you, Ike, and Hana?" Ron asked.

Stacie quickly thought of something and spoke up, "Perhaps my parents could drive me and Anna to and from school. As for tap dance and karate lessons, my mother is a dance instructor and my father is a Martial Arts instructor."

Anna soon thought of something and spoke to Kim, "You can also contact Dr. Director and have her find someone at GJ to watch over me, Ike and Hana. Perhaps Agent Sabre could help."

Kim nodded, "That sounds like a plan."

Ron then spoke up, "Wade, contact Aunt Vera and tell her that we support her decision. That, and get us a reservation at Antin's for tonight; I think we should have dinner with her and Chloe one last time."

"And tell Chloe that there will always be a place open for her with the Empire State Tappers," Anna added.

Wade nodded, "I'll get to it. Wade out."

After Wade disappeared from the screen Kim and Ron looked at their daughter and smiled.

"We'll talk to you later, Anna," Kim said with a wave.

Anna waved, "I'll talk to you and Dad later too. I love you both."

"We love you too, AC," Ron added.

"Bye."

"Bye."

After the screen went black, Kim and Ron resumed their walk to the cafeteria.

* * *

At 12:00 pm, Kim and Ron were in the cafeteria with lunches they just bought and were now looking for a table.

"Where should we sit?" Ron asked.

Just then, the two teens saw Yori conversing with a male student at an empty table.

Ron immediately recognized the student, "Is that Joey talking with Yori?"

"Looks like Yori has made a new friend," Kim speculated.

Kim and Ron then walked up to the table Yori and Joey were sitting at.

Yori noticed Kim and Ron, "Konichiwa, Kim and Ron-san."

"What up, guys?" Joey added.

"Nothing much," Ron said. "May we sit with you guys?"

"It will be an honor," Yori replied.

Kim and Ron sat down before the latter asked, "What up with you guys?"

"Yori and I were just talking about going to see a movie Saturday night after the game," Joey replied.

Kim and Ron went wide-eyed.

"Are you two…dating?" Ron asked in disbelief.

Joey shook his head, "Nah, we're just friends."

"Where's Abby?" Kim asked.

"She's heading for England," Joey replied. "She's majoring in Law and learned that Oxford has an excellent program for it. She was hesitant at first, but after the game last night, we discussed the matter and I encouraged her to go."

"Oxford?" Kim asked. "As in; Oxford, England?"

Joey nodded, "Yup."

"How come we never knew of this?" Ron asked.

"You guys and Anna left the stadium before we could break the news to you guys," Joey replied.

"Before attending my morning Algebra class, I saw Daniels-san with a depressed look on his face," Yori added. "After I asked him what was going on, he told me what happened. Feeling deep sympathy for him, I decided to try and comfort him. As I was comforting him, we talked and decided to become friends."

"We're so sorry that Abby is going to be away from you, Joey," Ron said with sympathy.

"It's okay," Joey assured. "As long as Abby is happy, so am I."

"So…changing subjects," Kim spoke up. She then turned to Yori. "Yori, how's your first day going?"

"It's going excellent, Kim-san," Yori said with a smile.

Before she could explain further…

"Hey, guys," A female voice came.

* * *

Frank and Betty were in the cafeteria right when they received their lunches. Today had been a great day for the both of them. Ever since Betty "saved" the day in Annapolis, people have been congratulating her. As for Frank, he's the brother of a "hero".

"How does it feel to be a 'hero'?" Frank asked.

"It feels great," Betty replied, smiling.

Just then, Betty saw Kim and Ron sit down with Joey and a girl she's never seen before.

"I see Kim and Ron with Joey and…I don't know the name of the girl sitting next to Joey," Betty told Frank.

Frank looked to where Betty was looking and said, "That girl is, Yori Seki. You probably saw her perform at last night's game."

"Shall we go pay them visit?" Betty asked.

"Of course," Frank replied.

The two college seniors walked up to the table Kim, Ron, Yori, and Joey were sitting at.

Once they reached the table, Betty waved, "He, guys."

* * *

"Hey, guys," A female voice came. Everyone at the table looked to see Frank and Betty Arnold.

"Oh, hey guys," Ron waved.

"May we sit down?" Frank asked. "Or do you want us to…"

"You may sit with us," Kim said.

Frank and Betty sat down at the table and away from Kim and Ron.

Betty looked at Kim, "Kim, I can assure you I'm not gonna try anything. I've come to the realization that Ron has no interest in me and that you are the only for him."

Kim smiled, "Betty, it's no big."

"I just wanted to let you know," Betty said. She then added. "And Frank knows you have no interest in him and knows Ron is the only one for you."

"So, we cool?" Frank asked Kim.

Kim turned to Frank, "We are so, cool." She then remembered something and turned back to Betty. "Betty, I have good news for you."

"You do?" Betty asked.

Kim nodded, "Uh huh. For your heroic actions in Annapolis, I and the other members of the squad persuaded Coach Stennis after morning practice today to reinstate you as co-captain of the cheer squad."

Betty gasped, "I'm back on the squad?!"

Kim nodded, "Yes, and you will be attending practice this afternoon."

"Oh, Kim, you really didn't have to do that!" Betty said in excitement. "Not after all the trouble I've caused you and Ron!"

Kim raised her hand, "Betty that was the past. Now, let's put it behind us and move on. Shall we?"

Betty nodded, "Of course."

"Konichiwa," A male voice spoke up.

Everyone at the tablet looked to see a familiar Japanese male.

"Hey, Hirotaka," Ron waved.

"May I sit with you guys?" Hirotaka asked.

Ron nodded, "Of course you can."

Hirotaka then sat down before Kim asked, "So, Hirotaka, how's your first day here going?"

Hirotaka turned to Kim, "It's been great, Kim-san."

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim answered her Kimmunicator.

Wade's face appeared on the screen, "Break-in at a…"

"Top Secret lab?" Kim asked.

"You got it," Wade replied. "It's in Southeastern Ontario."

Kim looked up at everyone at the table, "We gotta go."

"Of course, Kim," Betty said.

"Saving the world is your biggest priority," Frank added.

"May Hirotaka and I come with you?" Yori asked.

Kim looked at Yori, "Of course you two can come."

"Hey, Kim?" Joey spoke up.

Kim looked at Joey, "Yes, Joey."

"Is it okay if I come too?" Joey asked.

"Are you sure you wanna come?" Kim asked. She then warned. "It'll be dangerous."

"Kim, I have hand-to-hand combat training experience," Joey replied to Kim's question. "I've been training to become a U.S. Army soldier, just like my father, grandfather, and great-grandfather before me. This will be my chance to put my skills to the test. I also know a couple guys who can give us a lift to the lab and to wherever the thief is hiding."

Kim sighed, "Okay."

"I just have to go back to my dorm and get my mission outfit," Joey said.

"You have a mission outfit of your own?" Kim asked.

"Well, sort of…"

* * *

"That's your mission outfit?" Kim asked in disbelief. She, Ron, Yori, and Hirotaka were in Team Possible mission gear (With Yori and Hirotaka wearing clothes identical to Ron's) and standing in front of Joey who was wearing a World War II era U.S. Army soldier uniform with the 101st Airborne patch on the left shoulder. He also had an M1 steel helmet on his head.

"Well, I wear this to World War Two reenactments I participate in every Summer," Joey replied. "Now, we have a world to save."

"So, who's gonna give us a lift to the lab?" Ron asked.

Joey turned to Ron, "You know the two guys on our team who are the safeties?"

"Orville and Wilbur Wright?"

"They participate in World War Two reenactments as well, only they fly aircraft. I called them and they said they are willing to help and are now waiting for us at the airport in Broy."

"Let's go," Kim announced.

* * *

Later, Team Possible arrived at a small airstrip in Southeastern Ontario right next to the top-secret lab in a C-47 Skytrain with black and white stripes on it.

Joey got up from his seat and walked up to the cockpit where Orville and Wilbur were.

"Thanks for the lift, Orville," Joey said to the pilot. He then turned his head to the co-pilot. "Thanks for the lift, Wilbur."

"You're welcome, dude," Orville said with a smile.

"While you guys go investigate the theft, we're gonna go fuel up," Wilbur added.

"You go do that," Joey said. "We'll be right back."

Soon, Joey and the rest of Team Possible climbed out of the aircraft and made their way to the lab.

* * *

A couple minutes later, Team Possible was investigating the lab. While Yori, Hirotaka, Joey, and Rufus were searching the lab for any clues to who broke in, Kim and Ron were talking with the lead scientist.

"The item they took was very important," The scientist said.

"So, what was stolen?" Ron asked.

"I cannot tell you," The scientist replied. "But all I can say is that it's a special battle armor that activates when the soldier is stressed out."

"The Centurion Project," Kim and Ron said in perfect unison.

"How did you know?" The scientist asked in disbelief.

"Three years ago," Kim replied.

"Drakken and Killigan," Ron added.

"Halloween."

"Were after it."

"Long story," Kim and Ron finished in unison.

"Well, it's been stolen, again," The scientist said in an apologetic tone.

"Hey, guys!" Joey shouted.

Kim and Ron turned and ran to where Joey was.

"You found something?" Kim asked.

Joey got down on his knee and picked what looked like a piece of cut-up cooked cabbage and a piece of strudel.

"I found a piece of sauerkraut and strudel on the floor," Joey replied. He then looked at the scientist. "Sir, have you eaten any sauerkraut and strudel recently?"

The scientist shook his head, "I don't eat sauerkraut; too sour for me. I do like strudel, but I haven't had any in at least a month due to a diet my doctor put me on."

Joey looked at Kim, "Kim, are there any super-villains who like sauerkraut and strudel?"

Kim shook her head, "I'm not sure; it could be any one of them."

Ron looked down at Rufus on the floor, "Rufus, can you smell what Joey has in his hand?"

Rufus nodded, "Hokay."

Joey put the sauerkraut and strudel pieces down on the floor and Rufus smelled them.

"Dementor!" Rufus squeaked.

Kim got Wade on the Kimmunicator.

"What up, Kim?" Wade said as he appeared on the screen.

"Wade, we know who stole the Centurion Project," Kim announced.

"That's what was stolen?" Wade asked.

"Yes," Kim replied. "Professor Dementor is behind the theft. Can you locate him?"

Wade typed a few keys on his computer and said, "He's somewhere in Southern Quebec."

"We're on our way," Kim said.

After the screen went black, Joey spoke, "It's a good thing I brought parachutes for this."

Ron went wide-eyed, "You mean we have to…?"

* * *

"We're gonna have to do a low altitude parachute jump!" Joey said over the noise of the C-47. It's been some time since leaving the top-secret lab and now the Team Possible members were wearing parachutes and getting close to their destination.

"Why a low-altitude parachute jump?!" Ron asked.

"We will need to get down on the ground as quickly as possible!" Joey replied.

Suddenly, the red light came on.

Joey noticed this and said, "Time to hook up!"

The team got up from their seats and hooked up their ripcords to a line above them.

"When the green light comes on, you jump!" Joey instructed. "And bend your knees before hitting the ground!"

Suddenly, the light turned green.

"Go! Go! Go!" Joey shouted before he jumped out of the plane with Kim, Ron, Yori, and Hirotaka following suit.

* * *

Once the five parachuted to the ground, ditched their parachutes, and met up, Joey asked, "Is everyone okay?"

"I'm okay," Kim answered

"Ditto," Ron added.

"All is well, Daniels-san," Yori added.

"Same," Hirotaka added. "Are you okay, Daniels-san?"

"I feel great," Joey said in excitement. "I always enjoy low-altitude parachute jumps."

Kim activated her Kimmunicator.

But when she did that, all she saw on the screen was static.

"Great, we're being jammed," Kim groaned.

Joey pulled out a World War II era walkie-talkie and activated it.

"Orville and Wilbur Wright, come in?" Joey said through the walkie-talkie. But instead of hearing the voices of the Wright brothers, he heard static.

"Looks like we're on our own," Joey groaned as he put the walkie-talkie back into his backpack. "Let's get to the lair."

Suddenly, a forcefield surrounded them.

"Or not," Joey groaned.

Suddenly, lightning bolts came out from the force-field walls and stunned the team to unconsciousness.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Dementor laughed evilly as he and a few members of his goon squad appeared. "Well, Kim Possible, I see you and your friends walked into my force-field trap." He then looked at his men. "Take zem to ze castle!"

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N: Uh oh, Team Possible has once again been captured.

What can they do now?

What does Dementor want with the Centurion Project?

You'll find out.

Please leave a comment or review.

Also, I'm gonna write a story regarding Anna's first day of school at the Henry Hudson Preparatory School.


	39. Chapter 39: Centurion Project 2 Point 0

Chapter 39: Centurion Project 2.0

Disclaimer: all the characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

A/N: I added a little more to the previous chapter.

* * *

It was 2:30 pm at the Henry Hudson Preparatory school as Anna and Stacie walked out of their last class of the school day.

"That was a great class," Anna commented with a smile.

"You did great singing," Stacie commented with a smile.

"Stoppable!" Came the voice of a familiar tough but fair school teacher.

Anna and Stacie stopped walking and turned to see, Regan Barkin, standing with his arms crossed.

"Yes, Mr. Barkin?" Anna answered nervously.

"Explanation on why you are wearing tap shoes, now!" Barkin said, pointing at Anna's footwear.

Anna tapped her toe and blushed, "Oh great, I knew I forgot to do something."

"That doesn't explain why you are wearing tap shoes in school," Barkin pointed out.

"I told my music teacher that I sang and danced to a song at a Performing Arts show and got first place one time," Anna said. "She then asked if I'd like to reenact the performance and I accepted. I was gonna take off my tap shoes afterward but I forgot. Rest assured; it won't happen again."

Mr. Barkin leaned in, "I'm keeping my eye on you, Dancing Girl."

He then pulled away and walked off.

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Anna answered the Kimmunicator.

"Anna, something's happened," Wade announced.

"What happened?"

"Your parents got a little... tied up."

Anna's face turned serious, "I'll go put on my battle suit and go outside and wait for my ride."

"I'll brief you on the situation then," Wade said. "Wade ou…"

"Wait," Stacie spoke up. "Wade, do you think you can get me a mission outfit?"

Anna turned to Stacie, "Stacie?"

Stacie turned to Anna, "I wanna come with you on this mission."

Anna shook her head, "No, this is too dangerous. Besides, your parents may not let you go."

"Anna, there's nothing to worry about," Stacie assured. "They told me that I have their approval to go on missions with you. Besides, my Dad is confident that I can protect you and myself. After all, I'm top of my Martial Arts class at his Martial Arts school."

Anna sighed, "Okay, you can come."

* * *

Kim, Ron, Yori, Hirotaka, and Joey woke up to find themselves tied to a large pillar in a room that looks very similar to Dementor's lair in the Bavarian Alps.

"Where are we?" Joey asked.

"You are in my Quebec Lair," A German voice appeared.

The five teens looked to see Professor Dementor walk in with a few of his men following behind.

"I know, it looks very similar to my Bavarian Alps lair," Dementor continued. "But I can have a lair built however I like. I am a villain after all."

"Dementor," Kim growled.

"Kim Possible, sidekick, the ninja and…who are you two others?"

"I'm Hirotaka," Hirotaka introduced himself.

"And I'm Joseph Turner Daniels the second," Joey introduced himself.

"Vhere's Anna Stoppable?" Dementor demanded.

"She couldn't make it," Was all Kim said in response. She then asked. "What do you want with the Centurion Project?"

Dementor smirked, "I stole it, modified it, and intend to sell it off."

"Modified it?" Kim asked.

"Intend to sell it off?" Ron asked.

"To who?" Both teens asked in unison.

"I modified the Centurion Project to make it deadlier and I will sell it to whoever wants to buy it," Dementor said, answering both Kim and Ron's questions.

Just then, a beep was heard.

Dementor turned to a computer nearby and smirked, "Seems like we have a buyer."

* * *

Bonnie was looking at villain technology on the Hench Co. website.

" _I wonder what villain tech could be useful to me,"_ Bonnie thought.

She then came across something, _"The Centurion Project 2.0 by Professor Dementor."_

She then read the description silently, _"For times when you are up against your arch foe(s), this stolen and modified version of the original Centurion Project battle armor will give you the edge in combat. Unlike the original, which was only activated by stress, this one is activated by evil (A safeguard in case if it were to fall into the hands of a hero)._

" _Hmm…promising,"_ Bonnie thought before she continued.

" _Once you've placed the bracelet on your wrist, it will attach itself to you, and grow (if you are evil) until it covers all but your face. Once the Centurion battle armor has covered you entirely (minus your face), the armor will wire itself into your brain and the battle armor will become a part of you. You will no doubt become, unstoppable. Not even Kim Possible, her sidekick, and the greatest tap dancer in the world can stop you. The top part where the wires burrow into your head also looks like a crown so people can see you as a king or queen of evil."_

"YES!" Bonnie shouted.

"What is it my love?" Junior asked as he walked up.

Bonnie turned to Junior, "I found something that will give me an edge over K, Stoppable, and Tin Feet!"

"Well, what is it?" Junior asked eagerly.

"Have Senior contact Professor Demented," Bonnie said. She then turned back to the computer screen. "I intend to buy the Centurion Project 2.0 from him!"

* * *

"Modified it?" Kim asked.

"Intend to sell it off?" Ron asked.

"To who?" Both teens asked in unison.

"I modified the Centurion Project to make it deadlier and I will sell it to whoever wants to buy it," Dementor said, answering both Kim and Ron's questions.

Just then, a beep was heard.

Dementor turned to a computer nearby and smirked, "Seems like we have a buyer."

He then walked over to the computer and looked at who beeped in.

"Her?" Dementor gasped.

"Who's her?" Kim asked Dementor.

The crazy Bavarian turned to Kim, "Zat girl who said I had a bad accent and didn't like my dramatic villain light."

"Who?" Kim demanded.

"You don't remember, do you?" Dementor groaned.

"Stop talking in riddles!" Joey spoke up.

Dementor turned to Joey, "Silence! I can talk in riddles! And like I said, I am a villain after all!"

"Can you just tell us who bought the Centurion Project, already?" Kim asked Dementor.

Dementor smirked, "You and her fell for my giftshop trap."

Kim thought for a moment before gasping, "You mean…"

"Mr. 'Bad Accent Guy' was talking about me!" Came a venom female voice.

Everyone in the room looked to see Bonnie and the Seniors!

Kim gasped, "Bonnie!"

"Bon-Bon!" Ron growled as his eyes briefly flashed blue.

"How'd you get here so quickly?" Dementor asked Bonnie.

"I so don't waste time getting from point A to point B," Bonnie replied. She walked up to the captured Team Possible members. "Hey, K, Stoppable and friends. Ready to watch me become the queen of evil?"

"With me as your King?" Junior spoke up to Bonnie.

Bonnie turned to her boyfriend, "Of course, Junior."

"You're that American girl who has been rude to Kim and Ron-san," Yori spoke up.

Bonnie looked at Yori, "And you're that Japanese girl who had a crush on Stoppable while he and Hirotaka were exchange students. That's so low."

"The only thing that's low is you, Bonnie!" Came a familiar female voice.

Bonnie turned around toward the entrance where the voice came from, but saw nothing.

"Alright, Tin Feet, where are you?" Bonnie demanded, recognizing the voice.

"I'm right in front of you!" Anna's voice appeared, again.

Suddenly, Anna, with a scowl on her face, appeared out of thin-air and wearing a red and white garment with a Scandinavian Cross and Norwegian Coat of Arms. There was also a blue belt and pouch with the garment as well.

Kim, Ron, Yori, Hirotaka, and Joey smiled at the sight of Anna.

"Tin Feet?!" Bonnie gasped.

Anna smirked, "What's hot, B? You like my battle suit?"

Dementor gasped, "You have a self-healing…"

Anna looked at Dementor, "No need to ask Dementor, I too have a battle suit like my mother and I'm gonna use it to stop you, your goon squad, the Seniors, and Bonnie."

"You think you can beat us?" Bonnie taunted.

Anna looked back at Bonnie, "Try me."

Bonnie made a mad dash toward her.

Reacting quickly, Anna kicked Bonnie in the stomach, sending her backward and onto the floor.

"Ow!" Bonnie groaned before she got back up. "Can someone help me?"

"Get ze Norvegian!" Dementor shouted.

Dementor's henchmen saluted before they ran up to Anna and piled onto her.

"Anna!" Kim gasped.

"AC!" Ron gasped.

Just then, a blue light from beneath the henchmen glowed, followed by a blue energy bubble that sends the henchmen back. Inside the bubble, was Anna with her arms up and a triumphant smirk on her face. She then dropped her forcefield and got into fighting stance.

"Nice try," Anna taunted.

Senior drew a laser from his pocket and pointed it at Anna.

"Try this, Miss Stoppable," Senior spoke up. He then pulled the trigger of the laser, sending a small golf-ball sized ball of energy towards the young girl.

Anna quickly noticed this and transformed her right hand into an energy gauntlet and caught the ball of energy with it.

"Please don't hurt my father!" Junior, who was standing by Senior's right shoulder, pleaded.

Anna looked at Junior, "Don't worry, Junior, I had something else in mind."

She then sent the ball of energy towards the ropes holding Kim, Ron, Yori, Hirotaka, and Joey to the pillar they were tied to.

The ball of energy soon impacted the ropes, freeing the captives.

Dementor noticed this and pointed at the freed Team Possible members, "GET ZEM!"

The henchmen soon went on to attack the freed Team Possible members and the two sides engaged in hand-to-hand combat.

Bonnie looked at Dementor, "Give me the Centurion Project and I can end this!"

Dementor looked at Bonnie, pulled out the Centurion Project from his right pocket, and tossed it to her.

But before Bonnie could catch the bracelet, a grappler hand snatched it in mid-air.

Bonnie looked to see the Centurion Project being pulled into Anna's right hand.

"Good thing my battle suit has a built-in grappler," Anna said.

"Give me the Centurion Project!" Bonnie ordered. "It belongs to me!"

"Come get it!" Was all Anna said.

Bonnie noticed Evil and Treachery over Anna's shoulders and smirked.

"What's with the smirk?" Anna asked.

Bonnie crossed her arms and didn't say a word.

Anna then smiled.

"What's with the smile?" Bonnie asked.

Just then, before Evil and Treachery could attack, they were suddenly knocked to the ground.

"Huh?" Bonnie asked, confused.

Anna turned to see Stacie; who was wearing mission clothes identical to Kim's, only navy-blue instead of purple; standing on Senior's two henchmen.

"Great job, Stacie," Anna congratulated her best friend. She turned back to Bonnie. "We had an ambush plan of our own."

Before Bonnie could say anything…

"Hey, B!" Kim shouted.

Bonnie turned to see Dementor, Junior, Senior, and Dementor's henchmen all tied up and saw Kim, Ron, Yori, Hirotaka, and Joey with serious faces.

"You lose, Bon-Bon!" Ron shouted.

Bonnie turned back to Anna before the latter spoke, "Dad's right, Bonnie; you lose."

Suddenly, the sound of a punch and a girl scream was heard from behind Anna.

Anna turned to see Evil and Treachery holding Stacie by the arms.

"Stacie!" Anna gasped.

Seizing the opportunity, Bonnie ran up and tackled Anna to the ground, sending the Centurion Project out of her hand and rolling on the floor.

Bonnie then ran over to the Centurion Project and grabbed it off the floor.

Anna noticed this and gasped, "No!"

Bonnie smirked before slipping the Centurion Project onto her right wrist. The project soon attached itself to Bonnie before spreading all over her body. Once the armor covered her entirely, the project's wires burrowed into her head.

It would've hurt, but Bonnie didn't feel any pain; she was too happy that she was now incredibly powerful.

The heroes watched wide-eyed and in horror as Bonnie Rockwaller, Kim's high school rival turned super villain, levitated of the ground with the evilest smile on her face and her eyes glowing red.

"Finally!" Bonnie shouted triumphantly. "I am now the top of the food chain! Soon, the entire world will bow before, not the Black Swan, but the Centurion Queen B!"

She then came back down and sent a shockwave that sent everyone on the floor back and into unconsciousness.

Bonnie laughed evilly.

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N: I've managed to overcome the writer's block and write this chapter. Sorry this took so long.

The Centurion Project wiring itself into the user was inspired by a similar concept from Waveform's story: "Reset".

I gave him a heads-up and he was okay with it.


	40. Chapter 40: Centurion Queen B

Chapter 40: Centurion Queen B

Disclaimer: all the characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

 _The heroes watched wide-eyed and in horror as Bonnie Rockwaller, Kim's high school rival turned super villain, levitated of the ground with the evilest smile on her face and her eyes glowing red._

 _"Finally!" Bonnie shouted triumphantly. "I am now the top of the food chain! Soon, the entire world will bow before, not the Black Swan, but the Centurion Queen B!"_

 _She then came back down and sent a shockwave that sent everyone on the floor back and into unconsciousness._

 _Bonnie laughed evilly._

* * *

"Wow, the project seems deadlier than I thought," Bonnie said to herself after she stopped laughing. She then looked at Anna and summoned a laser from her right wrist, pointed it at the young Norwegian, and fired.

But to Bonnie's horror, Anna suddenly regained consciousness, morphed her right hand into an energy gauntlet, rolled over, and caught the laser blast.

"Nice try, Bonnie!" Anna said before she hurled the laser blast right back at Bonnie.

Bonnie went wide-eyed before being knocked back by her own laser blast.

Anna got up on her feet and got in fighting stance.

Bonnie's battle armor soon repaired itself as she got back on her feet.

"Wow, my battle armor can repair itself," Bonnie said in a mocking tone.

"You can't win, Bonnie," Anna warned. "My battle suit is just as deadly as the Centurion Project."

"Your battle suit is deadlier than mine, whatever shall I do?" Bonnie taunted. "Well, can it fly?"

Bonnie deployed a jetpack on the Centurion Project and flew towards Anna.

Anna quickly jumped up and did a flip over the incoming Bonnie and turned around once landing back onto the floor.

"No, but it can enhance my fighting and evading abilities," Anna said to Bonnie.

Bonnie was about to fly into a wall before she managed to stop herself, land on the floor, and turn towards Anna.

"Well, let's see how they do against my fighting and evading abilities," Bonnie said.

She then ran towards Anna.

Reacting quickly, Anna jumped up over Bonnie before she could plow into her.

Once she landed back on the ground, Anna turned to face Bonnie who stopped running and turned to face her.

Bonnie then deployed her wrist and shoulder lasers and fired beams at Anna.

Anna quickly deployed her forcefield, blocking the blasts.

"Seems to me your forcefield is too powerful," Bonnie speculated before powering down her wrist lasers.

Anna, with her forcefield still up, crossed her arms, "Try and get me now."

Bonnie smirked, "Okay, I will."

She then activated her jetpack, flew up towards the ceiling, and came in diving towards, Anna.

Realizing what Bonnie was about to do, Anna quickly dropped her forcefield and jumped out of the way.

Bonnie went wide-eyed before plunging into the floor and leaving behind a large hole.

Once the dust cleared, Anna walked on over to the hole. But before she could look down into it, Bonnie jumped out of the hole and kicked Anna in the stomach, knocking her back onto the floor.

"I got you now, Tin Feet!" Bonnie said triumphantly. She then walked up to Anna, deployed her wrist lasers, and pointed them at the young Norwegian. "Looks like I'm gonna have to finish you!"

Anna winced as she looked to see Bonnie standing over her and pointing both her wrist lasers at her.

"You are an evil ballerina," Anna commented. She then did a sweep with her legs, sending Bonnie back onto the floor and causing her to fire her lasers at the ceiling.

Suddenly, the laser blasts hit the ceiling above Bonnie and pieces of the ceiling started to fall down. Anna managed to pull away and dodge the incoming debris before it covered Bonnie.

"Booyah!" Came the voice of Ron.

Anna turned to her right see that her friends, family, the Seniors, Dementor, and his henchmen have regained consciousness.

"Are you guys, okay?" Anna asked.

Just then, a series of punches and kicks were heard. Anna looked to her left to see Stacie standing on an unconscious Evil and Treachery.

"Great job, Stacie," Anna commented on Stacie's efforts.

"I'm glad I regained consciousness before they did," Stacie said while pointing down at Senior's unconscious henchmen.

Suddenly, the pile of rubble Bonnie was buried in began to glow red.

Anna turned towards the pile and said, "Uh…Dad…?

"Yeah, AC?" Ron answered.

Anna shook her head, "I wouldn't say, 'booyah' just yet."

Then, Bonnie emerged from the rubble and landed in front of Anna.

"And you are correct!" Bonnie agreed.

She then deployed a blade from her left wrist and grazed the top of Anna's right hand with it.

Anna jumped back and noticed a rip on her right battle suit glove, along with her now exposed hand with a cut.

"Can your battle suit repair itself like mine?" Bonnie mockingly asked.

Anna smirked when, as if on cue, the suit quickly repaired itself.

"Of course, it can," She replied triumphantly.

Bonnie retracted the blade and threw a punch at Anna.

But the young Norwegian anticipated the move, she ducked and evaded the punch.

Bonnie then attempted a quick roundhouse kick, only for Anna to jump up and evade it.

Before touching back down, Anna kicked Bonnie in the stomach, sending the latter back into Dementor's Counter-Electrodynamic Concentrator.

Bonnie screamed as soon as she hit the machine, followed by electric sparks flying all around her.

"Bonnie!" Junior cried.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake violently.

"My Counter-Electrodynamic Concentrator is gonna blow!" Dementor shouted.

"Let's get out of here!" Ron shouted.

Kim looked at Dementor, "You, the Seniors, and your goons are coming with us."

"I'll cut you guys loose," Joey spoke up as he ran over to Dementor and the Seniors (who were all tied together) and pulled out a Ka-Bar knife from his pocket. "Good thing I brought my trusty Ka-Bar with me."

He then used the knife to cut Dementor and the Seniors loose before proceeding to cut Dementor's henchmen loose.

"Wait, what about Bonnie?!" Junior pleaded.

"There's nothing we can do, Junior!" Kim said in a loud but apologetic tone.

"Can someone help me out with these guys?" Stacie spoke up.

Kim looked at Stacie and saw her pointing at the still unconscious Evil and Treachery.

"Yori, Hirotaka, go help Stacie take the two henchmen she knocked out," Kim said to the two ninjas.

Hirotaka bowed, "Hai, Kim-san."

He and Yori then ran over to the unconscious Evil and Treachery before Yori grabbed Evil and Hirotaka grabbed Treachery and started dragging them.

Everyone made a run for the exit soon after.

* * *

Just as the heroes and surviving villains made it out of the lair, the lair exploded, sending them forward into the pathway to the lair.

Just then, sirens were heard.

The group looked up to see armed Canadian police troopers and helicopters.

"Professor Dementor, you are your men are under arrest for the theft of a top-secret project," The leader of the troopers said. He then motioned for a few of his men to handcuff Dementor, his henchmen, the Seniors, Evil, and Treachery.

"Junior and I didn't steal the project," Senior said. He then asked. "Why are we being arrested?"

"You two are under arrest for assisting that Bonnie Rockwaller girl in her evil plots," The lead trooper replied. He then looked around. "Where is she anyway?"

Kim sighed and spoke up, "She didn't make it; she died of electrocution by one of Dementor's inventions."

The lead trooper turned to Kim, "She's dead?"

"We'll explain everything to you later," Kim said. "Right now, let's take these villains away Officer..."

"Smith, Officer Liam Smith," The lead officer introduce himself.

"Say, how did you know when to come save us?" Joey asked.

Smith looked at Joey, "The two men who dropped you and your friends off lost radio contact with you. They then called us and had us come here to get you."

Smith's troopers soon escorted the surviving villains into police helicopters and took them away while Team Possible and Smith flew off in another helicopter.

* * *

After taking off, Kim went on to explain the whole sitch to Smith regarding the Centurion Project being stolen, modified by Dementor, Bonnie using it for evil, and Bonnie's demise.

* * *

After Kim was done explaining the sitch, Anna spoke up, "I can't believe it."

"What's wrong, AC?" Ron asked her daughter.

"Bonnie's gone," Anna replied with a sigh. "She's dead. I feel terrible. Yes, she's the most egotistical and evilest person in the world, but I never wanted her dead." She then looked at everyone else. "Am I a murderer for what I did?"

Kim gasped, "Anna, you are not a murderer."

Anna looked at her mother, "I killed Bonnie. It was an accident, but still, I took a life."

"Miss Stoppable," Smith spoke up, getting Anna's attention. "It's not your fault. There have been incidents that resulted in someone or some people dying. But it's considered criminal if the accidental death was the result of either drinking, trying to flee a crime scene, or drive recklessly for example. You were not reckless, you didn't flee a crime scene, and you weren't drinking. You pulled off an act of self-defense."

Kim pulled Anna in for a hug, "It's okay, Anna. Your father and I won't punish you for your actions."

"You are not a murderer, Anna-san," Yori spoke up.

"We understand it was an accident and you were only trying to protect yourself," Hirotaka added.

"You're a great girl, Anna," Tara commented.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Hope added.

"You're, as Ron would say, 'bon diggity'," Joey added.

"You are bon-diggity, AC," Ron added as he rubbed the top of his daughter's head.

After Kim and Anna broke the hug, the latter spoke, "I think we'll have to inform Bonnie's family of the news."

Kim sighed before she activated her Kimmunicator.

"What up, Kim?" Wade answered.

"Wade, we have some bad news," Kim announced.

"What happened?"

"Bonnie has been struck down."

Wade gasped, "Struck down, as in…?"

"Dead," Anna spoke up. She sniffled. "Bonnie's dead. I kicked her back into Dementor's Counter-Electrodynamic Concentrator and she was electrocuted."

"Wade, contact the Rockwaller family and tell them about the loss of Bonnie and that we are so sorry for their loss," Kim added.

Wade nodded, "I'll get to it, Kim, Wade out."

After the screen went black, Anna spoke, "Let's share a moment of silence. Even though Bonnie was evil, she was a worthy foe and she didn't deserve to meet a tragic end. In a way, she will be missed."

Everyone in the helicopter shared a moment of silence.

* * *

Back at the remains of Dementor's lair, a pile of debris started glowing red. The pile was soon blown away by the two wrist and two shoulder lasers of Bonnie Rockwaller!

" _Yes!"_ Bonnie thought. _"Thank the maker! The Centurion Project has enabled me to survive electrocution and the lair collapsing on me! In fact, the electric shock has made my suit feel more powerful than ever before!"_

Another thought soon popped into her head.

" _K and her posse must think I'm dead. If so, I can use this to devise a plan to use against the world without causing suspicion. Soon, everyone will bow before the Centurion Queen B!"_

Bonnie soon looked up into the sky, raised her hands like claws, and started laughing evilly.

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N: Bonnie has survived and will be plotting in the shadows.

What plan will she come up with?

You'll find out.


	41. Chapter 41: The Sitch Hits The Fen

Chapter 41: The Sitch Hits The Fen

Disclaimer: all the characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

Kim, Ron, and Anna trudged into their townhouse and sat down on the couch facing the front windows in the living room. It's been some time since the sitch with Bonnie and the Stoppables are glad to be home for all they've been through. After Wade informed Mrs. Rockwaller, Connie, and Lonnie about the loss of Bonnie, Mrs. Rockwaller burst into tears and surprisingly, Connie and Lonnie felt sad for the loss of their sister. True, they thought Bonnie was a person without all the brains and the looks and with the rest, and thought she was crazy for going all super-villain, but they never wanted her dead.

Even though Wade told Bonnie's mother that Anna's kick was self-defense, she became angry with Anna and banned the Stoppables from attending the funeral.

"I can't believe it," Kim, who sat to Anna's right, groaned.

"Bon-Bon's family now hates us," Ron, who sat to Anna's left, added.

"Mostly me," Anna, who was in between her parents added. She then buried her face in her hands. "Mrs. Rockwaller now thinks I'm a killer who wears tap shoes."

Kim rubbed Anna's back, "Anna, you are not a killer, let alone one who wears tap shoes; you were only trying to protect yourself and us."

"AC," Ron spoke up, getting Anna's attention. "When I defeated the Lorwardians, them getting killed was entirely an accident."

Anna looked up at Ron, "It was?"

Ron nodded, "Yes. When I threw them up in the air, I realized too late that I flung them towards their falling spaceship. It was difficult to live with the memory of what I did, but overtime, I've come to grips with what I did and moved on. You should do the same."

"Your father's right, Anna," Kim added, getting Anna's attention. "You'll need to come to grips with what you did and move on too."

Anna nodded, "I understand."

She then smiled before kissing both her mother's and father's cheeks individually.

"I love you guys," Anna said.

Kim and Ron hugged their daughter and said, "We love you too, Anna."

Anna giggled, "Jinx, you two owe me a soda after practice."

After Kim and Ron pulled away, a thought popped into the former's head, _"Practice."_

Kim then looked up at the clock and noticed that it was 3:30!

"Ron? Anna?" She said.

Ron and Anna turned to Kim, "Yes, KP/Mom?"

"We're late for practice!"

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Kind of a bad time, Wade," Kim answered her Kimmunicator.

"Sorry, but I wanted to let you know that I have informed Coaches Stennis and Davis that you three wouldn't be making it to afternoon practices today."

Kim sighed in relief, "Thank goodness, we were just about to scramble for Hudson River."

"There's no need to scramble," Wade assured. "I also called to let you know about the Centurion Project Dementor modified. During Anna's fight with Bonnie, I've managed to analyze the Centurion Project battle armor and found the modifications Dementor made."

"What modifications did Dementor make to the Centurion Project?" Kim asked.

"He modified it so that it grows whenever the wearer is evil and wires into the wearer's brain," Wade replied.

"Wires into the wearer's brain?" Kim asked. "That never happened to me when the project was stuck to me."

"And that could've happened to you," Wade pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

"After the creators removed the Centurion Project from you after your month-long grounding ended, I've managed to get more information about the project and…"

"Wait," Anna interrupted. She then looked up at her mother. "You spent a month wearing that Pinocchio bracelet?"

Kim looked down at her daughter, "It took a month for the creators to figure out how to separate the Centurion Project from me. Besides, your Nana and Papa wanted it left on as a lie detector for the duration of my grounding anyway. And what did you mean by, 'Pinocchio bracelet'?"

Anna shrugged her shoulders, "Well, the armor grew whenever you lied. Kinda similar to Pinocchio's nose growing whenever he lied."

Kim now understood what Anna was saying, "Okay, Anna, I now know what you mean."

"Anyway," Wade spoke, getting the attention of the Stoppables. "Excluding the part when the armor grows when the wearer is evil, the modifications Dementor made were identical to an earlier concept of the Centurion Project. In the earlier concept, once the armor fully activates, it wires itself into the wearer's brain. But a non-invasive system that sensed emotional states was used instead and for a huge reason too."

"The wires can give the wearer a headache?" Ron guessed.

"That, and the creators believed the suit's own programing would influence the wearer's personality," Wade said.

"You mean like, make them evil or in the case of a villain, eviler?" Anna asked.

"That's what the creators were afraid of," Wade replied.

"What about Bonnie's eyes turning red?" Anna asked.

Before Wade could answer...

"Wade, dinner's ready!" Came the voice of Wade's mother.

"I gotta go, Wade out," Wade said.

After the screen went black, Anna spoke, "Well, I'm gonna go upstairs and work on homework."

"Okay, kiddo," Ron said with a nod. "And don't forget that we are going out to dinner with Vera and Chloe later on."

Anna shook her head, "I won't forget."

She then unzipped her battle suit and stepped out of it, reveling what she was wearing underneath.

"Anna, you wore your school uniform and tap shoes underneath your battle suit?" Kim asked in disbelief.

"It's a long story," Was all Anna said.

"How did your first day of school turn out anyway?" Ron asked.

Anna sat back down between her parents and said, "I'll tell you the story."

* * *

Later, at 3:45 pm, Anna finished telling her parents about her first day of school.

"You had one heck of a first day," Kim commented.

"And I still can't believe there's a Barkin at Henry Hudson Preparatory," Ron commented.

"As well as a Bonnie wannabe," Kim added.

"I had a great day, despite Regan Barkin and Connie Waller," Anna said with a smile.

Suddenly, Ron's cellphone rang.

"Hello?" Ron answered his cellphone. "Hey Aunt Vera. I'll put you on speaker."

Ron then pressed the speaker button and held the phone out.

"Hey, Vera," Kim said.

"Hello," Anna added.

" _Hello Kimberly and Anna,"_ Vera said. _"How are you?"_

"We're doing great," Kim said.

" _Say, I wanted to let all of you know that Antin's is overbooked,"_ Vera said in an apologetic tone.

"Overbooked?" Ron asked, confused. "I thought Wade snuck in a reservation for the five of us?"

" _You mean, he didn't tell you that Antin's was overbooked before he could sneak in a reservation?"_ Vera asked in disbelief.

"He must've forgotten," Anna speculated.

 _"Luckily,"_ Vera continued. _"I got us reservations for a Hudson River boat trip._ _On the trip, we will be traveling from Broy to New York Harbor and back on board the, Spirit of the Hudson. During the trip there's sightseeing, dinner, and dancing involved."_

Kim, Ron, and Anna smiled.

"That sounds like a badical idea," Ron agreed. He then looked at his wife and daughter. "What do you guys think?"

"That will be perfect," Kim agreed.

"Yeah," Anna added.

" _Then it's settled,"_ Vera said. _"Another thing, it's a five-star dinner cruise so you will wanna wear a tuxedo or a dress to this."_

"We'll be sure to dress for it," Ron said.

" _Well, it was nice talking with you guys,"_ Vera commented. _"Chloe and I will meet you at the dock the Spirit of the Hudson will be departing from."_

"We'll talk to you later to, Vera."

" _Bye."_

"Bye."

Ron then hung up his cellphone.

"I'm gonna go work on homework," Anna announced.

Kim and Ron looked at their daughter.

"Okay, Anna," Kim said.

Anna then got up from the couch, picked up her battle suit, made her way to the stairs, and walked up them.

Kim soon developed an annoyed look on her face.

"What is it, KP?" Ron asked, noticing his wife's facial expression.

Kim turned to Ron, "I keep telling, Anna, to take off her tap shoes before stepping onto anything that's not a dance floor or carpet."

* * *

It was 5:15 pm as Ron looked at himself in the mirror and he finished tying his black bowtie.

" _Done,"_ He thought.

"Hiya, bad boy," Came the voice of Kim.

Ron turned to see his spouse wearing a long black strapless gown with a left slit and black patent high-heel shoes. For jewelry she wore silver bracelets on both her wrists, a silver bracelet above her left foot, large silver hoop earrings, and an emerald choker necklace. She also did her hair the way it was done when she and Ron went to Chez Couteaux for the first time.

"So, Ronnie, what do you think?" Kim asked in a flirty tone. "You like?"

Ron smiled, "Badical!"

"And you look badical yourself," Kim commented on what Ron was wearing. For clothes, Ron wore a black tuxedo with black oxford shoes. He also did his hair in a slick-back hairdo.

Ron walked up to Kim and the two shared a kiss.

After pulling away, a knock on the door came.

Kim and Ron let go of each other and looked at the door.

"Come in," Kim said.

The door opened, revealing a smiling Anna wearing a Maya blue Alexander McQueen sweetheart-style gown with a hem that goes down to the floor. In addition to the gown, Anna wore pearl teardrop earrings, diamond bracelets on her wrists, a diamond & pearl statement necklace around her neck, and a tiara on her head. She also had a couple of medals pinned to her dress.

Kim and Ron couldn't believe how beautiful their daughter looked.

"Anna?" Kim gasped.

Anna walked into the bedroom and did a 360 degree twirl before raising her arms up and in a wide V.

"What do you think of my outfit?" Anna asked.

"It's…it's…" Ron said, admiring what Anna wore so much that he was at a loss for words.

"Beautiful!" Kim replied to Anna's question. "Where did you get that?"

Anna lowered her arms before speaking, "I got it while I was over in England. Prior to our return to the States me, Albert, Chloe, Vera, and Shawn had dinner with the Queen of England and the King of Norway at Buckingham Palace. Both Royal families provided us with extravagant formal wear."

"You, Albert, Chloe, Vera, and Shawn had dinner with the Queen of England and the King of Norway?" Kim asked in amazement.

Anna nodded, "Sure did."

Kim and Ron soon noticed the two medals pinned to their daughter's dress.

"Anna?" Kim said.

"Yes, Mom?" Anna answered.

"What are those medals on your dress?" Kim asked.

Anna put her right hand under the medals, "The Queen of England and the King of Norway presented me with the Victoria Cross and the Medal for Outstanding Civic service for my heroic actions in both countries during the trip. I was also made an honorary member of both royal families too."

"What?" Kim gasped.

"No way!" Ron added.

"As for Albert, Chloe, Vera, and Shawn," Anna continued. "They were awarded the George Cross, the Royal Norwegian Order of Saint Olav, and were made honorary members of both royal families for their support."

"Anna, why didn't you tell us all this?" Kim asked.

"I wanted to surprise you two on a special occasion," Anna replied.

Ron looked at the clock on Kim's nightstand and said, "Well, Sabre will be here in a minute to watch Han and Ike."

Just then, Anna noticed Ike walk in.

"Hey, Ike," Anna cooed.

The German Shepherd then pretended he was eating out of a bowl.

Knowing what Ike was trying to tell her, Anna spoke, "Don't worry, Ike, I'll feed you. As well as, get you fresh water."

* * *

Later, at 5:45 pm, the Stoppables have arrived at the dock where the Spirit of the Hudson would be departing from and met up with Vera and Chloe.

"Hey, guys," Ron waved to his Aunt and Cousin.

"Hey, Ronnie," Vera said before she and Ron embraced in a hug.

Ron and Vera broke the hug before Chloe gave Ron a hug, "What up, Ron?"

"Doin' bon-diggity," Ron replied as he returned the hug. "How about you?"

"I'm doin' Bon-diggity too," Chloe said before she and Ron broke the hug.

"Hey, Vera," Kim said to Ron's Aunt.

"Hey, Vera," Anna added.

"Oh, Kimberly! Anna! You two look so beautiful!" Vera commented.

"Thanks, Vera," Anna said. "You and Chloe look beautiful yourself."

For outfits, Vera wore a red backless Bodycon dress with black High-Heel shoes, and gold hoop earrings.

Chloe wore a long blue dress with a hem that went down to just above her black high-heel Mary Jane shoes.

"Thank you, Anna," Vera said.

Anna got a good look at Chloe's footwear, "Um…Chloe?"

"Yes, Anna?" Chloe answered.

"Why are you wearing tap shoes?" Anna asked.

"I wanted to wear high-heel shoes and these were all I had," Chloe replied. "I've managed to screw the taps off these shoes. What do you have for footwear?"

Anna lifted the hem of her dress, revealing Maya blue crystal 2-inch heel shoes with ankle straps.

Before Anna could say anything, the boat blew its horn.

"Well, we better board the boat before it leaves," Vera announced.

Soon, the Stoppables and the Millers made their way up the gangplank and onto the boat.

* * *

At 6:45 pm, the Stoppables and the Millers were eating dinner and conversing over the day's events. Earlier, the Stoppables told the Millers about the recent sitch with Bonnie and Vera and Chloe were shocked over what happened. Afterward, Anna went on to talk about her first day of school.

"We're so happy you had a great first day of school," Vera said to Anna after the latter finished telling her school story.

Anna smiled, "Thanks, Vera."

Ron took a deep breath before saying, "Hey, Aunt Vera?"

Vera turned to Ron, "Yes, Ronnie?"

"Even though I was a little disappointed that you didn't inform me, KP, and AC ahead of time regarding you accepting a job as a tutor in Oregon, I want you to know that we support your decision and wish you luck," Ron said.

Vera sighed, "I'm so sorry I didn't let you know sooner."

"It's okay, Aunt Vera," Ron assured. "It must've been an oversite."

Vera nodded, "It was an oversite."

"Anna!" Came a familiar voice.

Anna turned to see a familiar pre-teen wearing a tuxedo and smiled, "Albert!"

Anna got up from her seat before she and Albert embraced in a hug.

After breaking the hug, Anna said, "It's so good to see you!"

"It's so good to see you too!" Albert commented.

"Hey, Albert," Kim spoke up.

"Hey, dude," Ron added.

"What up, Al!" Chloe added.

"Hey, Al," Vera added.

Albert turned to the others and waved, "Hey, guys, what up?"

"We were just having dinner with Vera and Chloe on last time," Ron answered. "Vera and Chloe will be moving to Portland, Oregon where the former will become a tutor."

Albert became confused, "Vera and Chloe are moving to Portland?"

"We are," Vera spoke up, getting Albert's attention. "It was a huge opportunity and I didn't wanna let it go by."

"Even though we were disappointed that she didn't inform us ahead of time, we support her decision," Ron added.

"I'm sorry I won't be part of the Empire State Tappers anymore," Chloe said to Albert in an apologetic tone.

Albert turned to Chloe, "Don't worry, Chloe, Anna and I will keep the troupe going like you're still there."

Vera soon noticed someone absent, "Where's Shawn?"

"He's in the bathroom," Albert answered.

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim answered a Kimmunicator she kept in her purse.

"Kim, remember that android that tried to attack Bueno Nacho in Annapolis?" Wade asked.

"Yeah, the one someone stole from Vivian Porter," Kim replied.

"Well, I've managed to trace the source of where the new android's specs were downloaded to from the Space Center to a house in Albany," Wade announced. "And you're not going to believe whose house it is."

"Who's?" Kim asked.

* * *

At a house in Albany, Dr. Ben Fen was sitting on a couch in the living room.

Just then, a man with black hair came running in.

"Ben?" The man asked Dr. Fen.

Dr. Fen got up and turned to the man, "Yes, what is it, Hector?"

"The computer has been hacked!" Hector announced.

Dr. Fen gasped, "Hacked?"

Hector nodded, "Yes!"

"It must be Kim Possible's tech-guru, Wade Load," Dr. Fen speculated.

"One thing's for sure we're bound to end up behind bars once he finds the android specs you stole from Vivian Porter," Hector speculated. "Pack your things; we're leaving. I gotta warn Frank and Betty."

He then picked up a phone, dialed some numbers, and held the phone up to his ear.

* * *

Frank and Betty were doing homework in the former's dorm room.

"Can you believe this?" Betty asked.

"That Abraham Lincoln was born in a log cabin?" Frank said.

Betty shook her head, "No, that I'm back on the cheer squad."

"Our plan to clear your name worked better than we both expected."

"What could possible ruin my happiness now?"

Just then, Frank's cellphone rang.

"Hello?" Frank answered.

 _"Son, our computer has been hacked by Kim Possible's tech-guru,"_ Frank's father announced.

"What?" Frank gasped.

 _"Listen carefully."_ Frank nodded before his father continued. _"_ _You and your sister need to pack whatever you can and get out of there, your Uncle Ben and I will meet you at our cabin on the outskirts of Broy where we will plot on where to go from there."_

Frank nodded, "We'll get out ASAP."

 _"I love you two."_

"We love you too, Dad."

 _"Bye."_

"Bye."

Frank then hung up his cellphone.

"What's going on?" Betty asked, concerned.

"Things are going to hit the fan," Frank said with panic in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Betty asked, now confused.

"Dad has announced that Kim and Ron's tech-guru has hacked our computer at home," Frank announced. "It's a good bet he found the files Uncle Ben stole, as well as the address to the house the computer he used to hack the Middleton Space Center."

Betty gasped, "And you gave Kim and Ron the address to our house before afternoon practices on our second day of college! They're gonna know about Dad, Uncle Ben, and us! Why did you have to give those two the address to our house?!"

"Well, we couldn't expect them to know where our house was on their own to get to that celebratory party we originally had planned to host and use to break them up," Frank said defensively.

Betty scowled, "I'll be angry with you later, now let's get things packed and get out of here."

* * *

"I knew Frank and Betty were nothing but bad news," Kim groaned. "And I got Coach Stennis to let Betty back on the cheer squad."

"Okay, I don't understand what's happening," Albert said while scratching his head.

Anna looked at Albert, "I'll fill you in on what's been happening later."

"Right now, we gotta find the Arnolds and Dr. Fen," Kim added.

Wade's fingers danced on the keyboard before he spoke, "I've managed to focus a couple satellites on both the Arnolds' house and Hudson River University. I see two figures from each place climbing into cars and quickly driving off. I got a good look at the faces and one group is Frank and Betty while the other group is Dr. Fen and an older version of Frank, possibly his Dad."

"Track them, Wade, and alert the Team Possible members on land," Kim told Wade.

Wade nodded, "I'll get to it, Wade out."

* * *

Later, Hector Arnold and Dr. Ben Fen have met up with Frank and Betty Arnold at the Arnolds' cabin on the outskirts of Broy.

After a few hugs and handshakes between the four family members, Frank spoke, "So, Dad, what do we do now that we are here?"

"Let's go into the cabin and I'll discuss the plan," Hector said.

The four family members then walk into the cabin and sat down in the living room.

"Son, I intend to use the black market to get all of us phony passports so we could flee to a foreign country," Hector said, finally answering his son's question.

"Which country did you have in mind?" Betty spoke up.

Hector looked at his daughter, "I intend for us to go to Brazil."

Frank suddenly thought of something and sighed.

"What's wrong, Frank?" Hector asked.

"It's just that now that I'm a fugitive, I'll never make the NFL, win the Heisman, and claim Kim Possible for myself," Frank replied. "I still can't believe that little witch turned me down. No girl ever turns down, Frank Arnold!"

"And I can't believe Kim's pants-losing sidekick, who carries a gross hairless rodent with him everywhere, turned me down too," Betty groaned. "After everything Frank and I have done to try and claim those two for ourselves like bugging their table at Wildcat Corner to gather info on them to use to break them up, trying to cheat at the Homecoming Game so I could claim Ron for myself, and using that android Uncle Ben designed to not only clear my name but to win Ronnie's heart."

"Don't forget that we missed the chance to host a party and use it to try and break them up," Frank added.

"It was all for nothing!" Betty exclaimed.

"Except getting you sent to prison!" Came a female voice.

The Arnolds and Dr. Fen turned to see an African American teenage girl in Team Possible attire standing near the back door.

"Are you, Monique?" Frank gasped.

Monique nodded, "I am."

"How did you find us?" Hector demanded.

"We tracked you down to here," Monique replied.

"We?" Frank asked, confused.

The Arnolds and Dr. Fen soon noticed four more people in Team Possible attire standing near the front door.

"Tara, Hope, Felix, and Zita?" Betty gasped, recognizing the teens.

"That's right, 'hero'," Tara said with a scowl.

"Where's Kim, Ron, and their little witch in tap shoes?" Frank demanded.

Tara shot her Taramunicator's grappler at Frank, pulled him over the couch toward her, and punched him in the nose.

"Don't you ever, insult Anna Stoppable like that!" Tara shouted.

Hope looked at the Arnolds and Dr. Fen, "It's over for you guys. In fact, we've managed to record your early conversation, giving us the evidence we need to put you behind bars."

Just then, policemen came pouring in and surrounded the Arnolds and Dr. Fen before a few of the officers handcuffed them.

"Arnolds and Dr. Fen, you four are under arrest," The lead policeman announced.

Felix then stepped forward, "And if you ever come near to Kim, Ron, Anna, or their families after the police get through with you guys…believe us, we will."

"And it will no doubt be, NG," Zita added.

"What's, NG?" Frank asked Zita.

"Not good," Zita replied.

* * *

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Go, Wade," Kim answered her Kimmunicator.

"Kim, the Arnolds and Dr. Fen have been located and arrested," Wade announced.

"Yes," Ron spoke up, triumphantly.

"Tara, Hope, Monique, Felix, and Zita have also managed to record a conversation between the Arnolds and Dr. Fen," Wade announced before pressing a button and the recording started playing.

* * *

After the recording ended, Kim groaned, "So, Frank and Betty were trying to break us up all along."

Ron gritted his teeth, "I so wanna give them a piece of my mind."

Kim put a hand on Ron's shoulder, "Easy, Ronnie, I don't want you to go turn the Arnolds and Dr. Fen into human pretzels."

Ron sighed, "Okay, KP."

Kim smiled, "Good, now let's enjoy the rest of this boat trip."

* * *

Monkey Fist was pacing back and forth in the living room of his castle while Fukushima was sitting in a chair watching his master.

"Master, you're gonna create a trench in the floor," Fukushima warned.

Monkey Fist stopped pacing and turned to his apprentice, "Fukushima, I'm just frustrated!"

"Because we haven't found the fourth and final piece of the Immortal Monkey tablet," Fukushima groaned.

"Exactly!" Monkey Fist said before walking off into another room.

Fukushima turned to a bookshelf and pulled out a book at random.

He then silently read the title, _"The King of Vikings. Written by Arne Christensen. Published by Arvid Christiansen."_

Fukushima turned over the book and read the description on the back and learned that the book he was holding was an autobiography of a Viking named, Arne Christensen, that was written centuries ago, and published by a descendent of the Viking in 1991.

Fukushima then opened the book to somewhere in the middle.

Just then, something caught the ninja's eye.

 ** _"During a raid on Scotland I took part in, I came across what looked like an unusual piece of ancient history. I had no idea what it was, but I believed it was a piece of an ancient tablet. It had strange symbols, like one of a monkey, on it and two of the edges are rough while the other two were smooth. I, Arne Christensen, took it and kept it as a trophy ever since and intend to have it passed down for generations to come."_**

Fukushima thought, _"Piece of a tablet with a monkey symbol? Christiansen? Is it possible…?"_

"What are you reading, Fukushima?" Monkey Fist spoke up, snapping the rogue Yamanouchi ninja from his thoughts.

"Master, I came across this autobiography of a Viking," Fukushima said, showing Monkey Fist the book. "It mentioned something about a tablet piece with a monkey symbol on it he found and kept."

"Give me that," Monkey Fist said as he pulled the book out of his apprentice's hands. He then read what Fukushima read and gasped. "Is it possible?"

"I think the fourth and final piece of the tablet may have been discovered after all," Fukushima speculated.

Monkey Fist got a good look at the Viking's last name, "The Viking's last name is the same as Anna Stoppable's former last name."

"Could there be relation between the Viking and the outsider's daughter?" Fukushima asked.

"I'm not sure," Monkey Fist replied. "But if there is relation between the two, then the little Viking must know where the final Immortalem Simia tablet piece is."

"How are we going to find out for sure?" Fukushima asked.

Monkey Fist thought for a moment before smirking, "My apprentice, I think it's time we pay a visit to a villain I met at one of Jack Hench's auctions."

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N: The Arnolds and Dr. Fen are now behind bars and no longer a thorn in the Stoppables' side.

Seems, Monkey Fist is going to enlist the help of some villain he met at one of Jack Hench's auctions.

Who will the villain be?

You'll find out.


	42. Chapter 42: My Lips Are Zipped

Chapter 42: My Lips Are Zipped

Disclaimer: all the characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

It was 9:30 pm in Broy, as Anna walked out of her bathroom and into her bedroom wearing her blue pajama pants and white pajama shirt. She was also wearing her gold locket and one of her father's red jerseys. It's been an hour since coming home from the boat trip and; even though Anna had a great time with her parents, the Millers, Albert, and Shawn; she was glad to be home.

" _Time to get some sleep,"_ Anna thought.

She then turned off the light and climbed into her bed.

Just then, the astral-projection of a familiar Japanese man appeared.

"Anna-san," Sensei spoke.

"Sensei?" Anna said, confused, as she sat up and climbed out of her bed. She then realized. "Oh great, when you appear like this, that's never a good sign."

"Indeed," Sensei agreed. "I sense you will soon face your greatest challenge yet."

"Sensei, I have faced many great challenges," Anna told the Yamanouchi headmaster. "It'll be no big."

"My apologies, Anna-san, but this challenge you will be facing will be bigger than you think," Sensei said in an apologetic tone. "In fact, it's what you and your spiritual family will be facing."

Suddenly, something Monkey Fist said to Kim days ago hit her, _"This is just the beginning of the dark time that will separate you, Ron Stoppable, and your little Viking daughter forever!"_

"The dark time is coming, isn't it?" Anna asked. "The one that will separate me from my Mom and Dad."

"The dark time is coming, Anna-san," Sensei announced.

Anna started tearing up, "Sensei, I…I…I…"

"You really love your spiritual parents, don't you?" Sensei asked.

Anna nodded, "I love them so much. I already suffered one broken heart when I lost my biological family. I don't think I can suffer another broken heart. Not even tap dancing will be able to patch it up."

"Anna-san, there's something I must tell you," Sensei spoke. "In the event you are lost, there will be something to help you find a way."

"What is that?" Anna asked.

"That, Anna-san, you will find out for yourself," Was all Sensei said. "You will also soon discover that you are…"

"Going to need a good night's sleep?" Anna interrupted.

"Ready," Sensei said before vanishing.

Anna wiped the tears from her eyes, "Well, as I'll ever be."

She then climbed back into bed and went to sleep, unaware that she was being watched by a monkey ninja.

* * *

Gemini was sitting at his desk with his head down and napping.

"Sir?" A voice came.

Gemini gasped as he jerked awake, "Agent Pi, can't you see I'm taking a nap?"

"Sorry, sir, but you have visitors," The agent announced. "Two, actually."

Gemini nodded, "Very well."

Agent Pi stepped aside before two men, both with monkey hands and feet, walked up.

"Monkey Fist?" Gemini asked, surprised.

"Hello, Gemini," Monkey Fist said. "Long time, no see."

"It's been a while since our last meeting at that auction where the Non-factor was fat and compromised Project: Titan," Gemini pointed out.

Monkey Fist rolled his eyes, "Ugh, don't remind me. Ron Stoppable should've taken better care of himself and avoided becoming a mutated maniac."

Gemini looked at Fukushima, "And just who are you?"

Fukushima bowed, "Konichiwa, Gemini-san, I'm Fukushima, Lord Fist's apprentice."

"What are you two here for?" Gemini asked.

"We are searching for a piece of a tablet to a relic that will grant me unlimited power and eliminate the Stoppables," Monkey Fist replied. "I need your help in helping me find it."

"And what do I get in return?" Gemini asked.

"A decent slice of the world," Monkey Fist replied. "And your twin-sister will be your personal slave."

Gemini smirked, "I like it. So, what's the plan?"

Monkey Fist took a breath before speaking, "Through a book that happened to have been in my possession, I learned that a Viking by the name of Arne Christiansen found a piece of a tablet with a monkey symbol on it."

The name Christiansen caught Gemini's ears.

"Isn't Christiansen the former last name of the adopted daughter of Kim Possible and the Non-factor?" He asked.

"The 'Non-factor's' name is, Ron Stoppable!" Monkey Fist corrected. "And yes, Christiansen is the former last name of Anna Stoppable."

"Could she be related to that Viking you just told me about?" Gemini asked.

"We're not 100 percent sure," Monkey Fist replied. "But we need you to extract information from the little Viking by any means. If she is related to Arne Christiansen, then she must know where the fourth and final Immortalem Simia tablet piece is."

"Immortalem Simia?"

"Immortal Monkey."

Gemini nodded, "Okay, we just need to know the girl's location."

"Already know," Monkey Fist assured. "One of my monkey ninjas, Bonobo is his name, reported to me that the little Viking resides in a townhouse in Broy, New York."

Gemini nodded, "Excellent, I'll send one of my agents to kidnap the girl."

Monkey Fist held up his hand, "It would be unwise to try and snatch the little Viking with Kim and Ron Stoppable, as well as a German Shepherd, watching over her. We should get her when she's most exposed. School perhaps?"

Gemini nodded, "That sounds like a plan. But which school does she go to?"

"While spying on the little Viking, Bonobo, saw a vest to a school uniform on a hanger hanging from a door knob in the little Viking's bedroom," Monkey Fist said. "Bonobo was able to describe the logo on the vest as having an HHP on it. I looked up schools In New York with that acronym and got, Henry Hudson Preparatory in Broy, New York."

Gemini smirked, "Excellent! I'll be sure the trap is set for tomorrow."

"What do you intend to use for a trap?"

"Let's just say it's something my sister has used."

* * *

The next day on October 30th at 7:30 am, Anna and Stacie were dropped off at school by the latter's mother.

"Well, Stacie, another day of school," Anna groaned.

"What's wrong, Anna?" Stacie asked, noticing Anna in a down mood. "Aren't you excited for school?"

Anna sighed, "Oh it's nothing, let's just say I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. Or as they say in Star Wars, 'I've got a bad feeling about this.'"

"What's going to happen that's bad?" Stacie asked.

Then, as if on cue, a hole opened up from underneath, Anna.

"AH!" Anna screamed.

Stacie was about to follow Anna into the hole when it suddenly closed up.

"Anna!" Stacie exclaimed.

She then pulled out her cellphone.

 _"Good thing Anna gave me her Mom's and Dad's cellphone numbers,"_ Stacie thought.

She then called, Kim.

There was no answer on the other end.

" _She must be at practice,"_ Stacie thought. _"And I must assume Ron is too."_

She then called, Wade.

" _Good thing Anna gave me, Wade's number too,"_ Stacie thought.

" _Hello?"_ Wade answered.

"Wade, it's Stacie Fluckey, Anna's been kidnapped!" Stacie said.

" _Kidnapped, by who and how?"_ Wade asked.

"I'll explain what happened," Stacie replied. "And you better alert Kim and Ron to this."

* * *

Anna woke up to find herself lying on a floor.

" _Where am I?"_ Anna thought as she got up.

"I see you're awake now," Came a familiar voice.

Anna looked up to see Gemini with his dog, Pepe, in his arms.

"Gemini?" Anna gasped.

"Anna Stoppable," Gemini said with a smirk. "You remember me?"

"It's been a few months since me and my friends and family foiled an evil plot you and Professor Dementor engineered in Yellowstone," Anna pointed out. "You want revenge, don't you?"

Gemini shook his head, "No, that's not it."

"There's something from me you want, isn't there?" Anna asked. She then put her head in her right hand. "Ugh, it so obvious!" She then looked back up at Gemini. "You wanna learn how to tap dance. Well guess what, I don't teach villains."

Gemini scowled, "I have no interest in dancing!"

"Then what is it you want?" Anna demanded.

Gemini shook his head, "Oh no, it's not what I want, it's what 'he' wants."

"Who's 'he?'" Anna demanded.

Gemini smirked, "You'll find out, but first, why don't you have a seat?"

He then pressed a button on his desk.

Suddenly, a light shined down upon Anna before a chair popped up from beneath her and restrained her.

"It's me who's 'he'!" Came a voice from the shadows.

Anna recognized the voice and gasped, "Monkey Fist?"

Monkey Fist walked out of the shadows with a sinister smile, "Hello, Anna Stoppable."

Anna looked back at Gemini and asked, "Since when did you start working with Monkey Fist?"

"He came to me for assistance in finding the Immortal Monkey," Gemini replied.

"What does that have to do with me?" Anna demanded.

Monkey Fist walked up closer to Anna, "Is your biological father the famous Norwegian author, Arvid Christiansen?"

Anna turned to Monkey Fist, "How do you know about my biological father?"

"I came across a book in my possession published by him," Monkey Fist answered. "It was an autobiography written by a Viking named, Arne Christiansen, who happens to be an ancestor of Arvid's. In the book, Arne, claimed to have found a piece of a tablet with a monkey symbol on it and intended to have it passed down for generations to come. Since you told me that Arvid was your biological father, then Arne must be your ancestor and you must know where the last piece of the Immortalem Simia tablet is!"

Anna's heart sank.

"Tell me, where is the final piece?" Monkey Fist demanded.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out, not!" Anna taunted. "My lips are zipped."

"Well, if you don't wanna talk, fine!" Monkey Fist said.

He then pulled out a remote from his gi, pointed it at Anna, and pressed the red button on it.

Suddenly, Anna's mouth slowly vanished from her face in a zipper-style manner.

Anna was both shocked and confused by this and mumbled.

"Well, it seems your lips really are zipped," Monkey Fist taunted. "But we have another way of getting information from you."

He then backed away as Fukushima and a WEE agent stepped out of the shadows.

"Agent Pi," Monkey Fist said to the WEE agent. "Release the bug."

Agent Pi walked up to Anna, and held out a little device about one foot in front of her face. He then pressed a red button and what looked like a green uvula came down about two inches from the device. Then, it started waving back and forth a couple of times before the green stuff gave way, revealing a scary-looking bug with a red eye.

"Like something out of a movie, eh, Anna Stoppable?" Monkey Fist taunted. "It is a bug designed by WEE scientists to crawl into your head, latch onto your brain, and drain it of its contents. You will no doubt be left a mindless zombie when this is all over. Agent Pi, proceed."

All Anna could do was watch helplessly as the WEE agent placed the bug on her left shoulder.

The bug then crawled up and into Anna's left ear!

Anna loudly mumbled in pain as the bug burrowed into her head before it latched onto her brain and started draining it.

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N: Uh oh.

Monkey Fist is on the verge of finding the final tablet piece and Anna possibly brainless for the rest of her life!

The WEE bug was partially inspired by the bug from, The Matrix.

Bonobo is the name of an ape from the Planet of the Apes franchise.

This chapter was short, but dramatic.


	43. Chapter 43: THE LOCATION IS REVEALED!

Chapter 43: THE LOCATION IS REVEALED!

Disclaimer: all the characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

A/N: This takes place during and after the events of the previous chapter.

* * *

It was 4:30 am, as Kim and Ron walked onto the HRU campus, hand-in-hand, and with Kim's head on Ron's right shoulder.

"I wonder why practice has to be earlier than usual," Ron groaned.

"Probably just some schedule change," Kim speculated.

Ron then changed the subject, "I wonder how people are going to react over the news regarding the Arnolds."

Kim raised her head up, "I'm not sure, but the important thing is that those two are now out of our lives."

"A booyah," Ron added. "And they failed to get us to split."

Kim stopped walking, pulled Ron in for a hug and said, "I love you so much, Ronnie."

"KP, are you okay?" Ron asked, now concerned.

Kim buried her face into Ron's chest, "I'm sorry, Ronnie, it's just the 'what ifs' have been going through my mind since we discovered what the Arnolds have been trying to do these past couple months. I mean, what if they succeeded in getting us to split?"

Ron put two fingers under his wife's chin and raised her head up and saw a sad puppy-dog pout on her face.

"Kim, please don't think of the 'what ifs'," Ron said softly. He then cupped Kim's face with his hands. "Think about reality. We are still together despite all that we've been through. It's our love that has kept us together. Why did I marry you? Because I love you with all my heart and soul and I want to spend my whole life with you and hopefully pass away with you."

Kim smiled and sniffled, "Oh, Ronnie, you are the sweetest man I have ever known." A tear came down her right cheek. "And I married you for the same reasons."

"And no matter what people try to throw at us, we will always stay together," Ron assured.

Kim nodded, "You're right, Ronnie, let's drop the 'what ifs' and focus on reality."

Ron looked at his watch and said, "Let's get to practice. We should go on like nothing ever happened."

Kim got up on her tiptoes and kissed her husband on the lips.

As soon as she pulled away, she cooed, "I'm game if you are, Ronnie."

Ron picked Kim up, bridal style, earning a happy squeal from her.

"I'm so game, KP," Ron cooed.

He then proceeded to carry Kim the rest of the way to the field house.

* * *

Later, just as Kim and Ron walked into the field house, they saw Coach Davis talking to a teenager with a large body, muscular arms, short legs, and blond hair.

"Brick Flagg?" Kim and Ron gasped in unison, recognizing the teen.

Coach Davis and Brick noticed Kim and Ron and smiled.

"POSSIBLE! STOPPABLE!" Brick said in excitement. He then ran up to the two teens.

"You, Brick!" Ron said, both surprised and happy. "What's up?"

"I transferred here to Hudson River and I'm gonna be the new quarterback!" Brick replied.

"New quarterback?" Ron said, confused. He then turned to Davis. "What happened to Thomas?"

"He broke his leg during afternoon practice yesterday and is now out of it," Davis announced. "The good news is that Brick transferred to this school around the same time and he is going to be taking over as quarterback."

"I will be looking forward to playing football with you, Stoppable," Brick said with a smile. "I've watched your plays and you really have it in you."

"Thanks, dude," Ron said before he and Brick high-fived each other.

"Well," Davis spoke up. "Practice is about to begin, so you three better change clothes."

"We'll get to it, Coach," Ron said to Davis with a nod.

* * *

Later, at 7:32 am, Kim and Ron walked out of the field house after football and cheer practices ended.

"Whew, what morning practices those were," Ron groaned.

"And people have been praising us for putting the Arnolds in their place," Kim added.

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim answered her Kimmunicator.

Wade appeared on the screen, "Kim, I just got a call from, Stacie Fluckey. Anna's been kidnapped!"

"Kidnapped?!" Kim and Ron gasped in unison.

"I'm afraid so," Wade said. "Stacie didn't mention how yet, but she needs you to come down and meet her at the Henry Hudson Preparatory School ASAP."

Kim gave a serious face, "We're on our way."

After the screen went black, Kim and Ron made a dash for the Sloth.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kim and Ron made it to the Henry Hudson Preparatory School and met up with Stacie and Headmaster Knox outside the front of the school.

"Kim! Ron!" Stacie said, happy to see Anna's parents.

"We're so glad you could make it," Headmaster Knox added. "Anna's been kidnapped."

"How?" Kim asked as soon as she and Ron ran up to the two.

Stacie took a deep breath and spoke up, "Anna and I were walking to the front door to the school when a black hole suddenly opened up beneath her. Now she's…"

Suddenly, a black hole opened up in the ground and out came the unconscious form of Anna Stoppable.

"Right there?" Stacie gasped in confusion. She then got down and checked her pulse. "She's breathing."

Anna soon regained consciousness and looked up at her parents, best friend, and Headmaster Knox with a confused look on her face.

"Anna!" Kim gasped.

"AC!" Ron gasped.

"Who's Anna and AC?" Anna asked, confused.

"She's you," Stacie replied.

"My name is, Anna and AC?" Anna asked, confused.

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Go, Wade," Kim answered her Kimmunicator.

Wade appeared on the screen, "Kim, I've picked up Anna's tracking…oh you see her."

"Wade, can you scan Anna's brain?" Kim asked. She then walked up to Anna and a beam came out of the Kimmunicator.

"Ha ha that tickles!" Anna commented.

After the beam deactivated, Wade announced, "Scan complete."

"What do you have?" Kim asked.

Wade gasped, "Kim, Anna's brain has been drained!"

"Drained?" Kim gasped.

"What's a drained?" Anna asked, confused.

"What could've drained, AC's brain?" Ron asked, ignoring Anna's question.

Wade typed a few keys on his keyboard and said, "The good news is that I have a way of restoring Anna's memory."

"You do?" Kim asked.

Wade nodded, "Yup, as a result of the time you got your memory wiped, I modified the Team Possible tracking chips in your brains to not only show your location, but to retain copies of all your memories." He then typed a few keys on his keyboard. "Initiating, memory restoration…now."

Suddenly, Anna's head gave a little jolt.

"Anna, are you okay?" Kim asked her daughter.

Anna rubbed her eyes, "Mom?"

"Are you okay, Anna?" Kim asked, again.

Anna shook her head, "No! He knows!"

"Who knows?" Stacie asked, confused.

"Anna, what's wrong?" Headmaster Knox asked with concern.

Anna turned to Stacie and Headmaster Knox, "My apologies, but there's no time to explain; the world is at stake."

Headmaster Knox held up her hand, "I understand, Anna. And I'm allowing you to be dismissed for the remainder of the day. Whatever's happening, it's something you must handle with your family."

Anna smiled a little, "Thank you."

With that said, the Stoppables made a dash for the Sloth before driving off.

* * *

"Okay, sick and wrong," Ron commented after Anna finished telling the story of her kidnapping and how Gemini and Monkey Fist were able to gain information from her. The Stoppables were in their mission clothes and flying to Norway in the Sloth right when Anna concluded her story.

"Wrong-sick if you ask me," Anna groaned. "Having my mouth shut and a bug crawl into my head and drain my brain was the worst thing I've ever gone through while held captive."

"I'm so sorry, Anna, my poor baby girl…" Kim said in a sad tone. "And your father and I are so sorry we weren't there to save you."

Anna raised her hand, "Mom, Dad, don't be so hard on yourselves."

Suddenly, a thought crossed, Kim, "Say, Anna?"

"Yes, Mom?"

"When you mentioned the part when the bug crawled into your head, how come we don't see any evidence that it happened?"

Anna shrugged her shoulders, "I guess the bug was designed with something to repair the physical damage it has done while exiting my head. Whatever the reason, I can still hear through my left ear, it's interior and exterior are in one piece, and I have no earache."

" _Approaching, Need-To-Know Classified, Norway,"_ Came the Sloth's GPS system.

Ron shook his head, "I still don't know what kind of town name is that."

Anna sighed, "Well, Dad, all I can say is that life is weird."

"Let's land at a safe distance from your house to avoid being spotted," Kim suggested as she maneuvered the Sloth in for landing.

* * *

Monkey Fist, Fukushima, Agent Pi, and the monkey ninjas were searching through the basement of the wreck of an old house.

"Thank you for helping us out, Agent Pi," Monkey Fist said to the WEE agent.

"Well, Gemini insists I'd help you out," Agent Pi said. "He's very eager to get a slice of the world."

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to make it worthwhile," Monkey Fist said before he put his right arm behind his back and crossed his fingers.

Agent Pi nodded before he continued searching the rubble.

Just then, Monkey Fist found a picture on the ground, picked it up, and noticed that it was a photograph of Anna, a boy a couple of years older than her, along with two people who look like older versions of the two kids.

"What are you looking at, Master?" Fukushima asked as he walked up.

Monkey Fist turned to his apprentice, "I think it's a picture of the little Viking and her previous family."

"They were one happy family, judging by the looks on their faces," Fukushima commented.

Monkey Fist sighed, "Yeah, Rhonda, ended up leaving me for that Arvid."

Fukushima became confused, "Master?"

"My apprentice I think it's time that I tell you something," Monkey Fist said. "The little Viking's mother use to be my girlfriend."

"The girl's biological mother used to be your girlfriend?" Fukushima asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"Yes, in fact, she was the one who gave me that book about Arne Christiansen back while we were dating."

"What did you think of her?"

Monkey Fist smiled a little, "She was a beautiful and kind American woman who was as adventurous as I was."

"What happened between you and her?"

Monkey Fist's smile faded into a scowl, "Rhonda came to think how crazy I was with my obsession with monkeys and left me. She soon married Arvid Christensen, who was the author that published the book Rhonda gave me prior to the break-up."

"I'm so sorry about what happened," Fukushima said with sympathy.

"About the time when my parents and I stopped you guys from finding the Immortal Monkey?" Came the voice of Anna Stoppable.

Everyone in the ruins of the old house looked to see Anna Stoppable and her parents at the bottom of the basement stairs in fighting stance.

Monkey Fist tossed the Christiansen family picture he found aside and smirked, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the cheer squad. How did you get your brain back, little Viking?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out, not!" Anna taunted. "My lips are zipped and how dare you toss aside a picture of me and my previous family."

"Well, if your lips are zipped, then so shall they be," Monkey Fist said, ignoring Anna's words regarding the family picture. He then pulled out the same remote he used to shut Anna's mouth. But before he could press the button, Anna fired her wrist grappler and grabbed it.

"You're not gonna shut my mouth this time," Anna announced once the remote was in her hand. She then threw the remote onto the ground and crushed it with her right foot, destroying it.

Monkey Fist shook his head, "No matter. Fukushima, Agent Pi, and monkey ninjas attack!"

Fukushima, Agent Pi, and the monkey ninjas quickly sprang into action and divided up to attack the three Team Possible members. Fukushima targeted Anna, Agent Pi targeted Kim, and the monkey ninjas targeted Ron.

The Stoppables quickly took action.

* * *

As soon as Fukushima, Agent Pi, and the monkey ninjas did as they were told, Monkey Fist used the diversion to continue looking.

Just then, he came across a safe with a 'Keep Out' sign on it.

He then pulled out what looked like a banana from his gi and peeled it, revealing a cutting torch. Monkey Fist then used the torch to cut open the safe. Once the safe was opened, he found a flat stone with symbols on it, including one of a monkey.

" _At last!"_ Monkey Fist thought triumphantly as he pulled out the tablet piece and looked at it.

Once he was done reading what was on the tablet piece, he looked to see that Kim, Ron, and Anna have fought their way past the others.

"THE LOCATION IS REVEALED!" Monkey Fist announced. The Stoppables gasped. "TO ONLY ME!"

He then smashed the tablet piece to pieces before jumping out of the basement and onto the surface. He was soon joined by Fukushima, Agent Pi, and the monkey ninjas.

"You've failed Team Possible!" Monkey Fist announced. "With the knowledge of the Immortalem Simia's location in my mind, I'll no doubt rule the world. You three better spend whatever time you have left together, because it will be your last!"

A helicopter with the WEE insignia came in and quickly picked up the villains before flying away.

* * *

After watching the villains depart, Anna started tearing up.

"Anna, what's wrong?" Kim asked, concerned.

"He knows where the Immortal Monkey is now!" Anna exclaimed. "And since we don't know where it is, the world will be done for and you, me, and Dad will be forever separated!"

Kim pulled her daughter in for a hug, "Anna shh…shh…it's okay."

Ron then joined the hug and said, "AC, nothing is going to come between the three of us."

The three Stoppables pulled away just as Anna remembered something.

She sighed, "Sensei came to me last night, via astral-projection, and told me that the dark time was coming and I will soon face my greatest challenge yet."

"Sensei talked to you in his floaty-form last night?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"I wanted to tell you after he vanished but I didn't want to disturb you," Anna confessed. "So, I decided to hold off until morning, but you two left for practice before I had the chance to tell you. I'm sorry. I'm a terrible daughter and I didn't deserve to be adopted!"

Kim gasped, "Anna, how could you say stuff like that?"

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to us," Ron added.

"Are you angry with me for not telling you about me and Sensei's conversation sooner?" Anna asked.

Kim shook her head, "No, we aren't angry with you, Anna. Your father and I love you very much. Yes, we are disappointed in you for not telling us about your conversation with Sensei sooner, but we aren't angry."

Ron then spoke up, "From now on, feel free to let us know whenever you have a conversation with Sensei in his floaty-form, not matter what time it is."

Anna nodded, "Okay. And I'm sorry for all those bad things I said."

"It's okay, Anna," Kim said, putting her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "We all have those times in our lives we think we're terrible and don't deserve to be anyone's sons or daughters. I felt the same way during my month-long grounding for lying on Halloween."

Anna sniffled, "Really?"

Kim nodded, "Yes, Anna."

Anna gave a sad smile, "Mom? Dad? I…I…"

"You love us very much," Kim and Ron said in unison.

"With all my heart and soul," Anna said.

The three embraced in another hug.

After breaking the hug, something on the old basement floor caught Anna's eye; it was a book with words that read, _"The Immortalem Simia",_ on the front cover.

"What are you looking at?" Kim asked.

Anna ran towards the book, picked it up, and opened it.

"I didn't know my family owned a copy of a book regarding the Immortal Monkey," Anna said as she started looking through it. She then came across something in the book and gave a triumphant smirk. "HA, HA!"

"AC, why are you suddenly so excited?" Ron asked.

Anna shook her head, "I don't think Monkey Fist will be able to get his hands on the Immortal Monkey anytime soon."

"How come?" Kim asked.

* * *

Monkey Fist, Fukushima, Agent Pi, and the monkey ninjas were standing in front of a giant monkey face carved into the end of a rocky valley in an unknown location.

"YES!" Monkey Fist said, triumphantly. "The entrance to the temple of the Immortalem Simia! Now, all we have to do now is get past it and find the Immortalem Simia." He then walked up to the door and got a good look at it. "I wonder how you open this."

"Maybe you have to say certain words to open it," Fukushima speculated. "Or maybe there's a secret door knob."

Monkey Fist soon noticed a dark rectangular opening that looked like a big horizontal coin slot to the left of the enterance. He then walked over to it and looked inside to find nothing but darkness.

" _Hmm…I wonder,"_ The monkey man thought.

He then pulled out the Immortalem Simia book from his gi and looked through it. He then came across something that made him drop the book.

"What's wrong, Master?" Fukushima asked, concerned.

"NO!" Monkey Fist shouted.

"What's wrong, Master?" Fukushima asked, again.

Monkey Fist turned to Fukushima, "It turns out the tablet not only gives the location of the Immortalem Simia temple, but it's also a key to get into the temple itself!"

Fukushima gasped, "And you destroyed the final tablet piece."

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N: Well, Anna go her memories back, another familiar face has joined Kim and Ron at HRU, and Monkey Fist has self-foiled.

What's more to come?

You'll find out.


	44. Chapter 44: There's Still A Chance

Chapter 44: There's Still A Chance

Disclaimer: all the characters of the TV show Kim Possible belong to Disney.

* * *

"So, the tablet not only gives the location of the Immortal Monkey temple but it's also a key to get into the temple itself?" Kim asked Anna.

"Exactly," Anna replied.

"Then why did Monkey-dude smash the tablet piece?" Ron asked.

Anna looked at Ron, "It seems Monkey Fist didn't read the entire story and had no idea how important that tablet piece really was until it was too late."

"So, what do we do?" Kim asked.

Anna looked down at the open Immortal Monkey book she was holding, flipped back a few pages, and said, "According to the book, if all the tablet pieces come together, even if they are in the form of dust, the tablet will magically repair itself and become one again. However, if even a small particle of the tablet is completely destroyed, the tablet cannot repair itself and be used to access the temple." She looked back up at Kim. "In other words, Monkey Fist will never be able to get his hands on the Immortal Monkey ever."

Kim and Ron smiled.

"Wow, Monkey Fist is self-foiling now, spankin'!" Kim commented.

Anna soon thought of something and asked, "Say, remember the dark time we were warned about?"

"Yeah?" Kim and Ron answered in unison.

Anna smiled, "Seems like we've avoided it."

"I'll contact Wade and have Global Justice take the pieces away and disposed of," Kim announced.

* * *

Monkey Fist put his face in both his hands and turned away, "Oh, Monty, what where you thinking?!"

"Perhaps we could go back and retrieve the pieces," Fukushima suggested.

Monkey Fist removed his hands from his face, turned back to Fukushima, and groaned, "Easier said than done; those three have probably picked up the pieces by now and had them either destroyed or taken to a secure location."

"Well, we'll hope for the latter," Fukushima said.

"But if it's the latter, finding where the pieces have been taken to will be difficult," Monkey Fist pointed out.

Suddenly a beep was heard.

"That's me," Agent Pi announced. He then activated his communicator. "Yes?"

"Agent Pi, have you and Monkey Fist secured the Immortal Monkey yet?" Gemini demanded.

Agent Pi became nervous, "Well, about that, Monkey Fist destroyed the fourth piece of the tablet after memorizing it."

"So?"

"The tablet itself was the key to get into the Immortal Monkey temple."

Gemini couldn't believe what he heard, "Why didn't you prevent him from smashing that tablet piece?!"

"Sir, I didn't see it coming," Agent Pi said defensively.

Gemini shook his head as a seat popped up next to Agent Pi.

"Why don't you 'have a seat'?" The WEE leader suggested.

Agent Pi sat down on the ground and said, "With pleasure."

Suddenly, a hole beneath Agent Pi opened up and he fell through it, screaming.

* * *

Back at the ruins of Anna's old house, Global Justice has arrived on the scene.

"Thank you for coming, Doctor Director," Kim said as the GJ leader walked up to her.

"Always a pleasure to help, Mrs. Stoppable," Doctor Director commented. "Wade briefed me on what happened and we've come down here to help pick up the pieces."

"Hopefully the tablet piece Monkey Fist smashed will be taken care of," Anna spoke up.

Doctor Director looked down at Anna, "Don't worry, Miss Stoppable, GJ will never let Monkey Fist or anyone else get their hands on the remains of that tablet piece."

"Hey, Doctor?" Came a male voice. The Stoppables and the GJ leader looked to see a GJ agent in a corner of the basement with his hands on a wheel on a door. "I found something."

Anna got a good look at the door, "Hey, that's the Christiansen family vault. That's where my previous family kept a bunch of memorabilia."

"Would you like me to cut this open?" The GJ agent asked.

Anna nodded, "Go ahead, but be careful."

The GJ agent nodded before using a cutting torch to open the vault.

Once the vault was opened, Anna, along with her parents and Doctor Director, ventured into it to find a bunch of possessions.

"This is incredible!" Kim commented.

"It's a good thing no one broke in here," Anna said. She soon noticed a trophy case. "Hey, my awards."

Anna walked up to the trophy case before Kim asked, "Anna, are these your awards?"

Anna turned around, "Yup, these are all my dance, karate, swimming, gymnastics, talent show, and performing arts trophies, ribbons, and medals."

"That's one huge collection of 1st place trophies, ribbons, and medals," Ron commented.

"Bigger than my old cheer trophy collection and Ron's football trophy collection," Kim added.

Anna turned back to the trophy case, got down on her knees, and opened a cabinet beneath it, revealing a bunch of shoes of various colors. The one thing they all had was metal under the toes and the heels.

"What are those?" Kim asked.

"These are my old tap shoes," Anna replied. She then reached in and pulled out a small pair of faded black Mary Jane shoes and showed it to her parents. "This was my first pair of tap shoes. My parents gave these to me for Christmas when I was two years old. I then took dancing lessons a year later. Out of all the dances I've done, tap has been my favorite."

Ron soon noticed a pair of tap shoes with dry peanut butter inside them.

"AC, why are their tap shoes with peanut butter in them?" Ron asked.

Anna put her first pair of tap shoes down and pulled out the pair Ron saw.

"These were a pair of tap shoes my brother, Arvid Junior was his name, destroyed," Anna groaned. "AJ couldn't stand my tapping and decided to prank me by putting peanut butter in my tap shoes. I was so mad that I wanted to use him for a dance floor. My parents grounded him for the prank and used his allowance to pay for a new pair of tap shoes."

"Served him right," Kim said with a serious face.

Anna looked up at Kim, "So, the Tweebs and Bonnie aren't the only ones who've destroyed tap shoes I've owned."

Ron looked around, "I wonder what else is in here."

"Do you need any help hauling this stuff out?" Doctor Director asked.

Kim looked at the GJ leader, "There's no need, Doctor Director, I'll have Wade call in a couple favors to have this stuff moved out, flown to, and moved into our townhouse. You and GJ worry about the remains of the tablet piece."

Doctor Director nodded, "We'll be sure the remains of the final tablet piece will be taken care of."

* * *

Unbeknownst to anyone, a WEE agent with the Omega symbol on his uniform was observing the activity within the wreck of Anna's old house from another wreaked house across the street.

He pulled out his communicator and got Gemini on.

"Yes, Agent Omega, what is it?" Gemini, with his dog Pepe in his arms, asked.

"Sir, Global Justice…" Agent Omega said before being cut off by a barking, Pepe.

"It's okay, Pepe," Gemini said as he comforted his dog.

"Sir, G…I mean…the enemy is at the remains of the girl's old house," Omega announced. "It's highly likely they're retrieving the remains of the final Immortal Monkey tablet piece Monkey Fist smashed."

"Attach a tracking device to the transport and track it," Gemini ordered. "It might lead us to where they intend to take the pieces to."

"Copy that, Agent Omega out," Agent Omega said before turning off his communicator.

He then pulled out what looked like a gun, pointed it at the GJ hypersonic aircraft, and pulled the trigger. A small circular device was launched from the gun and attached itself to the aircraft before the aircraft departed.

* * *

It was 9:45 am as Kim and Ron ran from the parking lot of Hudson River University to their biology class, hand-in-hand. After Wade called in a couple favors to have the belongings of the Christiansen family moved out, flown to, and moved into the Stoppable townhouse the Stoppables headed back to Broy.

After arriving at the townhouse, the Stoppables changed out of their mission clothes before Kim and Ron dropped Anna back off at the Henry Hudson Preparatory School, drove to Hudson River University and parked in the parking lot. Because they only had five minutes before their first class of the day began, they had to make a run for the class.

"How are you holding up?" Kim asked while running.

"I've been better," Ron groaned while running. "How about you?"

"I'm so glad I wore sneakers instead of Mary Janes this time."

Ron gave a puppy-dog pout, "You didn't like the shoes I gave you?"

Kim chuckled, "Oh, Ron, I liked the shoes you gave me, I just don't like having to run in them."

Ron laughed, "I was just playing with you, KP."

"Why you, bad boy!" Kim playfully scolded her husband.

Just then, Ron 'tripped', spun around 180 degrees, and fell back onto the grass next to the footpath and brought Kim down with him.

"Ron, what the heck?" Kim demanded.

"I'm a bad boy," Ron cooed. "I 'tripped'."

"Ron, this isn't funny," Kim groaned.

Ron gave a sultry grin, "Maybe not, but isn't this romantic?"

Before Kim could say anything, Ron pulled her in and kissed her passionately.

Kim tried to resist, but she quickly melted into the kiss and returned it with all the love she could muster.

After breaking the kiss, Kim gave a sultry grin, "Okay, bad boy, this is romantic."

"I knew you'd agree with me, bad girl," Ron cooed.

The two teens then got back up before Kim spoke, "Let's get to class."

Before Kim could start running, Ron picked her up, bridal style.

"Then let's go to class," Ron cooed.

"Ronnie, is this really necessary?" Kim asked.

"Yes, my most ferociously badical bride," Ron replied in a flirty tone. "Now, sit back and enjoy the ride."

Kim pulled herself up and gave Ron a kiss on the lips. After pulling away, she wrapped her arms around Ron's neck, placed her head on his left shoulder, closed her eyes, and purred.

With that, Ron, with Kim in his arms, continued running to their biology class.

* * *

A few minutes later, at 9:50 am, Kim and Ron made it into their biology class right before Professor Smith began.

"Sorry, we're late Professor Smith," Ron said while catching his breath.

Smith looked up at Ron and said, "It's alright, Mr. Stoppable."

"Kim? Ron?" Came a familiar voice.

Kim and Ron looked to see a familiar face in the front row near where they usually sit.

"Josh Mankey?" Kim and Ron gasped.

"Hey, guys," Josh waved.

Smith looked at Josh, "I take it you know Kim and Ron?"

Josh turned to Smith, "I went to High School with them."

Kim and Ron walked down to their usual seats and sat down with Ron sitting between Kim and Josh.

"Welcome back everyone to another Introductory Biology: Molecular and Cellular class," Smith announced, getting the attention of the entire class. "Before we begin, I would like to announce that a new student will be joining this class. He transferred from Upperton University and has been considered one of the greatest painters in all of Middleton, so please welcome, Joshua Mankey."

Everyone gave a round of applause as Josh stood up from his seat.

He then sat back down before Smith continued, "Class, I would like to announce that I will be giving an assignment. You will all get together in groups of three and each group is to do a project. The topic will be: Genetic Disorders. You are to choose a genetic disorder I've written down on the board, research it, and do a presentation about it. I'll hand out the rubrics in a few, but first, chose your partners."

Kim and Ron turned to each other, smiled, and nodded.

"Will it be alright if I partner up with you guys?" Josh asked.

Kim and Ron turned to Josh.

"Of course," Kim said. She then looked at Ron. "Will you be alright with Josh in our group?"

Ron turned to Kim, "Of course."

* * *

"So, Josh, what made you wanna go to school here?" Kim asked Josh. It's been a couple minutes since 12:10 pm when class ended and now Kim, Ron, and Josh were walking together on campus.

"Hudson River has a better art program than Upperton's," Josh replied. "That, and I wanted to be near my girlfriend."

"Who's your girlfriend?" Ron asked.

"Josh!" Came a female voice.

Kim, Ron, and Josh soon noticed Tara run up in excitement.

Josh smiled and held out his arms, "Tara!"

Tara ran into Josh's arms and the latter picked her up, spun her around, and put her back down.

"It's great to see you!" Tara commented.

"It's great to see you too!" Josh commented.

"Wait, you two are back together?" Kim asked in disbelief.

Josh and Tara turned to Kim and Ron.

"We sure are," Josh replied.

Tara then spoke up, "Josh came to comfort me one day while I was suffering from Jason Morgan breaking up with me after graduation. Josh and I started hanging out more afterwards and recently, we were falling for each other all over again. After learning that Hudson River has a better art program than Upperton's, Josh transferred to here."

"That's badical," Ron commented with a smile. He then asked. "Say, do you guys wanna have lunch with me and KP?"

"Of course, Ron," Tara replied.

"This will be an opportunity to catch up with you guys," Josh added.

With that said, the two couples made their way to the cafeteria.

* * *

Once receiving their lunches, the four went on to look for a place to sit and eat.

Just then, they came across Brick and Monique sitting at an empty table.

Brick and Monique soon noticed Kim, Ron, Tara, and Josh and smiled.

"Hey, guys," Monique waved.

"What up?" Brick added.

"Nothing much," Kim answered. "Me, Ron, Tara, and Josh were looking for a place to sit. Mind if we sit with you guys?"

Monique shook her head, "Not at all."

Kim, Ron, Tara, and Josh sat down at the table.

"So, Mankey, you transferred here too?" Brick, who sat between Monique and Ron, asked Josh.

Josh, who sat between Tara and Monique, nodded, "Yup, Hudson River has a better art program than Upperton's and I wanted to be with Tara."

"What? No way!" Brick said in amazement. "I transferred here to be with my girl too."

"Who's your girlfriend?" Ron, who sat between Brick and Kim, asked.

Monique, who sat between Brick and Josh, took Brick's hand into her own and spoke up, "She's me."

Kim, who sat to Ron's left, was shocked, "You two are dating?"

Monique nodded, "Yup."

"We've been crushing on each other since Junior Prom," Brick added. "But we've been unable to get together for a huge reason."

"Let me guess, Bonnie," Kim groaned.

Monique nodded, "Yes."

Brick then spoke up, "It wasn't until after Bonnie and I broke up for good that Monique and I started hanging out with each other. Before the start of college we admitted our feelings for each other and started dating. We tried the long-distance relationship thing but that didn't work, so I transferred here."

"Speaking of Bonnie," Josh spoke up. "I can't believe she went super-villain."

"I can't believe it either," Brick groaned. "And I can't believe she's gone too."

"But no matter how evil she was," Tara, who sat to Josh's right, spoke up. "She was a worthy foe and in a way, she will be missed."

A moment of silence passed before Ron spoke, "So...changing subjects."

"To what?" Kim asked.

Ron turned to Kim, "I was thinking that the six of us should go on a triple date sometime."

"That's a great idea, Ronnie," Kim agreed.

Ron turned back to the others, "What about you guys?"

"Count me in, Stoppable," Brick said, punching Ron in the arm.

"I'd love to go on a triple date," Monique added.

"I'm in," Tara added.

"Ditto," Josh added.

Kim nodded, "Then it's settled. We just have to figure out the perfect date. Unfortunately, Ron and I have classes the next three nights, Friday night we are going to support Anna at a dance contest she's participating in, and the football game is Saturday night."

"So, you guys are bogged down the next few nights?" Monique asked. "Including Halloween tomorrow night?"

Kim and Ron turned to Monique.

"We are," Kim replied.

"Sorry we won't be able to attend a Halloween party you may be hosting," Ron added.

"It's alright," Monique assured. "Besides, I have class on Halloween night too, so I won't be able to host a Halloween party this year."

Kim just thought of something and turned to Ron, "Say, Ronnie?"

Ron turned to Kim, "Yes, KP?"

"Speaking of Halloween, tomorrow is costume day at Hudson River," Kim announced.

Ron snapped his fingers, "Of course, I almost forgot. So, what are we going to wear for costumes?"

Kim smiled.

* * *

Monkey Fist was sitting on the throne in his castle alone, still depressed over self-foiling.

" _Monty, this is the first time you've self-foiled!"_ He thought to himself for like the 100th time.

Just then, Fukushima came in and bowed, "Master?"

Monkey Fist looked at his apprentice, "What is it?"

"You have a visitor."

"Let him in."

Fukushima turned to the same way he came in, "You may come in, Gemini."

Gemini then walked into the room.

Monkey Fist sighed, "Hey, Gemini."

"Monkey Fist, I came here to tell you something you must know," Gemini spoke.

"Are you upset that I had blown the whole plan?" Monkey Fist asked, expecting the Worldwide Evil Empire leader to chew him out.

"Yes," Gemini said with a nod. He then shook his head. "But, that's not why I'm here. I'm here to tell you there's still a chance to get the Immortal Monkey."

"I destroyed the fourth tablet piece and the remnants of it were taken away," Monkey Fist reminded Gemini.

Gemini nodded, "True, but we've managed to locate where the remnants of the final tablet piece are being kept."

Monkey Fist brightened up, "You did?"

Gemini nodded, "One of my agents saw Global Justice take the pieces away and managed to attach a tracking device to the transport before it left."

"Where are the pieces now?"

"At a top-secret Global Justice facility in the Rocky Mountains."

Monkey Fist smirked, "Excellent!"

"And there's more."

"More?"

"The girl you call the, little Viking, isn't who you think she is."

Monkey Fist raised an eyebrow, "Who is she?"

Gemini smirked.

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N: Another familiar face has joined Kim and Ron at HRU and paired up with Tara. Not only that, but Brick and Monique are a couple too.

It seems Monkey Fist's dreams of claiming the Immortal Monkey may not entirely be out the window. Not yet anyway.

What costumes are Kim and Ron going to wear for costumes on Halloween?

And who is Anna really?

You'll find out.


End file.
